Demon in the High School!
by KsNandS
Summary: Sakura Haruno, was an ordinary student. A crush on Sasuke, which failed. But, a NEW student has come! And Sakura's VERY attracted to him! But, something doesn't seem right about him. What's he & his brother hiding from them all? FIND OUT! OTKNaruxSaku.AU!
1. The New Student and Sakura's NEW Crush!

Hello again! Well, well, looks like I'm going after this again! Well, this is what most of you have been waited for! THE KYUUBI'S NARUTO AND SAKURA SPECIALITY! Enjoy!

_**K'sN&S-Bonjour!**_

_**Sakura-Why hello there!**_

_**K'sN&S-So, ready for school?**_

_**Sakura-You bet!**_

_**K'sN&S-Oh, did I mention you're getting a new student today?**_

_**Sakura-OH! You forgot! Who is it!?**_

_**K'sN&S-He's a nice young man I see. He's even bringing his sibling for a small taste of what it means to be in school!**_

_**Sakura-I see. So what's his name?**_

_**K'sN&S-I can't tell, that'd ruin the surprise!**_

_**Sakura-(groans) Fine, I'll find out myself.**_

_**K'sN&S-That's the spirit!**_

_**Sakura-(sighs) Well I hope he's a good person.**_

_**K'sN&S-Oh, he's a good person, just don't tick him off!**_

_**Sakura-I know not to make a person belligerent with me!**_

_**K'sN&S-That's not what I meant (Chuckles darkly)**_

_**Sakura-(Looks at me shocked) What'd do you mean?**_

_**K'sN&S-Oh, you'll ALL see in the next couple of chapters (Grins evilly and rubs hands together)**_

_**Sakura-(gulps) So, what did you mean?**_

_**K'sN&S-You think I'd tell!? No way girl! You'll have to wait. OH WAIT, LOOK THERE THEY ARE!!! (Points)**_

_**Sakura-(Looks and eyes widen and heart starts pounding, and blushes) He's…**_

_**K'sN&S-Well Welcome!**_

_**Stranger-Uh, hello. Hey, uh why is she looking at me that way? (Cocks eyebrow)**_

_**Little Stranger-I think she likes you big brother (Giggles)**_

_**K'sN&S-Maybe she does, right Sakura?**_

_**Sakura-(stares at the stranger) So gorgeous…**_

_**Stranger, Little Boy, K'sN&S-(Cock eyebrows)**_

_**K'sN&S-Well this should start, get to class. Oh and could you please take her for me, I got to do some business.**_

_**Stranger-Sure, uh come on Sakura, let's go.**_

_**Sakura-(snaps out of it and notices that he's got her arm) Wait, what's your name?**_

_**Stranger-(Looks at her.)…My name is…………Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki…**_

**Disclaimer-Sorry, but I do not possess Naruto, nor his friends. I'd have Sakura and Naruto in bed doing a little somethin' something! LOL! XD :D**

**Claimer-I own ALL OF MY OWN CREATED THINGS! YOU KNOW! ENJOY!**

It was dark. The sun hadn't risen yet, and all around the village of Konoha, people slumbered peacefully. Not a SINGLE sound rustled, maybe except for a soft breeze that rusted the leafs of trees. All was quiet in a small house on the west side of the village. Inside, on the top floor of the house, slept a girl. She was sleeping peacefully. Pink-hair, beautiful lush eyelashes and soft silky skin. Her palm rested on her pillow as she slept silently. Nothing stirred, nothing rustled, until something went off.

"Good Morning Konoha, it is currently Six-o-clock am and dark." The radio went off. Sakura's eyes slowly awoke and opened. She yawned and rose up from her bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked out her window behind her. It was still dark and she sighed. She was alone, ever since her parents had, well, deserted her since they were both a disappointment to her, leaving her alone to fend for herself. Yes she had been deserted by her own parents at 15. She hated them A LOT!! She didn't want them to leave really! But, they just left her one day when her mother said, and quote: "Sakura, your father and I are going to the store to pick up some groceries, behave yourself now." was EXACTLY what her mother said. Sakura despised her parents, but sighed and knew they wouldn't come back. She was out looking for a man. Not some pussy of a man, but a REAL MAN! One that spelt BAD NEWS for those who tried to pick on her at school. She had her eyes currently set on Sasuke Uchiha of the Uchiha clan. He was like her, alone, but his parent were killed by his brother, Itachi Uchiha. Sasuke, had left her when she was 15, but was now back and his revenge settled as he had FINALLY killed his brother! Sakura tried asking him out, but he was still a stubborn jackass. But, nevertheless, she didn't give up, but she was losing her sentimentality for him. She sighed and thought.

"_I wonder, when will it be my turn to get a real guy. A guy who will love me till the ends of time? When will I EVER acquire someone who's handsome, strong, manly, polite and everything I could EVER want!?" _Sakura asked herself. She sighed as even her psyche didn't even talk to her, well anymore anyway. Her Inner self had been absorbed in her body and had given her MASSIVE STRENGTH!! SHE COULD CREATE A FISSURE WITH HER BARE HANDS!!! But, even though she was strong physically, she was weak mentally. She had a heart made of talc, and could crumble very easily. Most kids had made fun of her when she was young because she had no boyfriend, nor had she lost her virginity. She sighed and shook her head. "Well this time I'm finding a man for myself! Today's gonna be a lucky day, I can feel it!" Sakura said to herself, trying to brighten up. She felt a little bit more confident and nodded. She got up and turned the alarm off, that was playing "Ikimono Gakari" But she stopped.

She loved this song and smiled. She let it play as she walked into the bathroom and undressed from her pink night gown that her mother had. She looked in the mirror and blushed, even at herself. She was beautiful! Even though her breasts were, well, small, she had the body of a vixen! But nonetheless she liked having a tiny body, she felt like she would win some guys heart at least with her petite body. She smiled and walked into the shower and turned the water on. She let the warm water rush down her body and basked in the water. She sighed in relief as she felt the warm water cascading down her body. She finally could actually feel it as if a guys hands were smoothing over her body. She turned her back and held her shoulders as the water washed her body. It felt like a guys arms wrapping around her. She smiled and looked up, but frowned as she didn't see anyone. She sighed silently and got the soap and started to wash her body. She had developed curves in EVERY corner of her body, and she just knew she would get someone some day. She rinsed her body and soaked her hair and put some strawberry smelling, shampoo within her hair and scrubbed it! She then rinsed her hair out as the fresh scent of the shampoo tickled her nose. She giggled as the scent of the shampoo enveloped her and smiled. She turned to water off and got out. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked out of the bathroom and into her room. She dried off and put on her school uniform. It had ALREADY been 1 month school year! She was a straight A-student after all. So she had no problem. She go into her school uniform, which consisted of a blue skit and white shirt with a neckerchief in the back. She wore a small pendant that symbolized that she was part of "Tsugiako Tomashi Inegato" High school, one of the finest in the WHOLE COUNTRY OF FIRE!! She smiled as she put on her socks and pulled them up to her knees. She had shiny new shoes that she wore, although they seemed uncomfortable still when she used to where her ninja sandals when she was on missions for Tsunade. But she was, slowly, getting used to them. She looked in her jewelry box and searched. It was then that she found a small barrette shaped like a Cherry Blossom. It was beautiful.

She had found it in her mothers' jewelry box when she forgot to get her things. It was pink, and shiny and beautiful all at the same time. She clipped it in her hair so everyone could see and looked in the mirror and put her hands together down at her skirt, like a school girl. She smiled and gave a nod, content with how she looked and walked downstairs. She sighed as all she had to eat was…well…nothing. She had to go to the story when she was done. She sighed and walked back upstairs and brushed her teeth after combing her hair, which she forgot to do, and walked back downstairs and out the door, after locking it. She then looked around and saw everyone else walking to school. She sighed and started to walk. She looked forward and saw Ino and her man Shikamaru. They were together.

Hinata and Kiba were together and laughing! Shino was with some girl by the name of Angel, she was jus like him EXACTLY!! She was shady and into bugs, a perfect fit Sakura thought! Chouji was also with a girl by the name of Helga. She was skinny, but tough! She had a tattoo of a skull on her right arm and she had brunette hair, just like Chouji! Also Chouji wasn't fat anymore! Oh no! That boy was ALL MUSCLE now! Sakura giggled as she could remember that he still ate like he used to. Neji and Tenten were a nice couple, Neji was happy with Tenten and the brunette girl was ALWAYS perky about Neji when he was around! She would always climb over him and laugh at his apathetical looks, which also made Sakura laugh. But nonetheless, Sakura had no man with her, so she was a bit of an outcast. BUT!! She SWORE, that one day she'd find a PERFECT MATCH FOR HER!! They all had their doubts about her, but they guessed that she could get someone without losing her temper on him and blasting him to the moon with the sheer force of her fist!

Sakura watched them as she stayed back. The school was on top of the Fourth Hokages head, in honor of his death when he protected the village from the Kyuubi, that attacked YEARS ago. No one ever knew what happened after that, Kyuubi just disappeared and that was that. So they didn't have t live in fear! But there were rumors about Sheichibi attacking villages and that disappeared TOO! And the BIG SLICE OF THE RUMOR was that there were two boys that held the demons within them! But that was only a rumor, and as Sakura had, had rumors going around that she was a whore, she knew it wasn't true. But she did know that today was going to be her LUCKY day today. She was going to, hopefully, find her match! But she stayed behind her friends, after all she said that she said she'd get a guy by the time of about…2 weeks? But it had ALREADY been a MONTH, and she was a bit embarrassed about telling her friends that she had no-one. She sighed silently and looked forward, seeing her friends chatting with other people who were a couple. Sakura sighed loudly and covered her mouth. Ino looked and smiled.

"Hey guys, look it's Sakura! Sakura how're you doing!?" Ino asked running over to her friend. Sakura groaned and held her arm.

"I doing fine." She said looking down and walking around Ino. The blond looked behind her as Sakura quickened her pace past Hinata and Kiba.

"HEY!! WHAT ABOUT YOUR BOYFIEND!!??" Ino shouted. Sakura stopped and turned her head slightly. She gulped. She had to make something up! She finally went out with it.

"He's sick! He's got, uh….MALARIA! I have to take care of him and I told him I'd stay there but he said I should get my quality education! So yeah, he's at home! Okay, bye!" Sakura said in a hurry as she ran towards the steps to the school. Ino cocked her eyebrow and shook her head.

"She doesn't have a guy, does she?" Tenten asked.

"No." Ino said quickly. She shrugged and looked as Sakura ran towards school. "I tell ya, she's a little book worm, and that's basically it." Ino said. She had a point, Sakura mainly read books in the library, and she was smart, but wasn't exactly a magnet for men. But either way, Ino knew Sakura had lied and that was that! They all sighed and walked forwards towards another boring day of school, but Sakura was ALWAYS excited about what she might learn! It was true, Ino thought, she was a book worm, and she needed was a pair of glasses and a green shell. Ino laughed at the thought.

_With Sakura…_

Sakura ran up the steps and into the school yard and panted. That was one of the closest calls yet! She couldn't break it to them that she didn't have anybody yet! She sighed. She looked at the school and smiled. It was HUGE she knew, well it was High School, she thought. High Schools were almost ALWAYS HUGE! She smiled brightly and walked into the school yard and into the school, while people laughed at her for being, well…her. She walked down the hallway to a locker, which she had ALL BY HERSELF, and opened it. She grabbed her Language Arts books for Anko's class. Anko was one of the Chunin Exam proctors, and Sakura's best friend! Anko had taught her EVERYTHING about getting a male mate! Sakura called her "Woman of Venus," since Anko knew SO much about how to attract and person. Sakura smiled and walked down the hall and into Anko's class. Anko was there, waiting while she read a magazine, her feet propped up on the desk and lounging back in her chair.

"Hello Anko." Sakura said sweetly. The woman looked and smiled.

"Hey, what's up?" Anko asked with a smile. Sakura sighed and shrugged. "So, and luck out there yet?" Anko asked. Sakura looked down and shook her head in disappointment. "Hey, don't worry, the time will come when the time is right. You feeling lucky?" Anko asked. Sakura looked at smiled with a nod.

"You bet I'm feeling lucky. (sigh) Well, at least I hope I am." Sakura answered. Anko shrugged.

"Hey, all I did was ask Kakashi for a cup-o-sugar and he took me right then and there! Asked me out! So I said yes and well, there you are. Instant couple!" Anko said chuckling. There were times when she left Sakura's sensei in bed in pain to where he couldn't move, and well…he couldn't. She had made him a REAL man. But she let her perverted thought slide and looked at Sakura. Sakura was at her desk laying her head on her hands, which were folded together.

"You know Sakura, you can always try asking the guidance counselor if you want. I mean, she isn't there to be ignored." Anko stated. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Like you said Anko, the time will come when the time is right. After all, good things come to those who wait, right?" Sakura asked.

"Right on. I like your attitude. Just wait, you'll eventually find someone." Anko said. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!" The bell went.

"Op, well I guess the little rats are coming in. Better get ready." Anko said. She sat up and stretched, sending her arms skyward. Anko wore her usual SHORT trench coat that came up the her thighs. She wore fish net pants and shirt along with a small skort that she had on, and well, that was it. Other than that, if you looked at her a certain way, you'd see her breasts! She had purple hair in a peacock tail. Sakura giggled at the thought of a peacock, poking at Anko's head. But she straightened out and got out a pencil. She looked around and saw everyone coming in. She sat alone really. She sat of the left side of the classroom while they all sat on the right side. Sakura didn't mind being alone though, she was already alone anyway. "Alright ya little maggots, listen up. Today is special today, know why?" Anko asked. Sakura raised her hand. Anko nodded.

"Uh, we're going outside today?" Sakura asked. It was rare that they got to go outside and everyone often LOVED the outdoors.

"Nope." Anko said. They all groaned. "Keep guessing guys." Anko said looking at the clock and grinning. _"Should be here any moment, hopefully." _Anko thought.

_Outside the school…_

It was empty as the sun started to rise slowly over the mountains in the south. In the distance, two figures were walking. One of them was EXTREMELY TALL!! The other one was VERY SHORT!! The small one held the big figures hand and was only tall enough to go up to the taller figures thighs! The small figure had gray hair, two lone strands on both sides of his face and clipped with small sapphire clips that were like beads, except bigger. The small figure wore a cloak, that was sapphire as well, the sleeves were too long so they passed over its hands. The small figure wore sandals and had its hand to its mouth, like it was sucking its thumb, which was covered by a piece of the cloak. At the neck, hand and bottom of the cloak, was a single white band of cloth that circled ALL THE WAY around the cloak from all ends. The person had sapphire eyes and a hairline.

The taller figure, who held the small persons hand was very tall! He had blond, spiky hair and cerulean eyes. He had thin cheeks, bringing out his good looks, and three whiskers on each side of his cheeks. He wore a white, three button shirt, which was unbuttoned and navy pants, with shiny black shoes. He wore a long, short sleeved, black trench coat, that extended all the way down to the back of his legs, with a Libra spiral on the back. He also wore a head band with the SAME symbol on the middle of the band, that had LONG straps that flowed through the breeze. A smile plastered on his face as he walked up the steps towards the school. With his right hand in his pocket, his left holding the smaller persons hand, they both walked up and saw the empty school-yard.

"So, this is…uh…what's the school called again Kishimaru?" The taller figure said.

"Well Naruto, its name is Tsugiako Tomashi Inegato High. And call me squirt big brother, you know I grew up with you calling me that." Kishimaru said. Naruto chuckled.

"Sorry SQUIRT, but I just had to ask. I forgot." Naruto said with a sweat-drop. Kishimaru giggled childishly.

"That's okay big brother. Thanks for taking me to your first day!" Kishimaru shouted with glee. Naruto laughed.

"Of course squirt. Hey, do ya think I'll get myself a girl?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru thought in a very amusing pose. He looked like he was genius by the way he cupped his chin and his right eye close, while his sapphire orb looked at the sky. Naruto laughed!

"Well big brother, I think. We'll just have to see if any girls like you here." Kishimaru answered. Naruto sighed and nodded. "Cause you do know what'll happen when they FIND OUT, right?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at the sky and glared.

"Don't even remind me of that, I told you didn't I?" Naruto asked a bit aggravated. Kishimaru looked at the ground and nodded. Naruto looked and sighed. "Look, sorry for getting in that tone, but I just…can't let anyone find out about that, not until we can trust them fully? K?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru nodded and Naruto smiled and kissed his forehead. "Good boy, now C'mon race ya!" Naruto shouted.

"Oh no you don't big brother!" Kishimaru shouted back as they both raced towards the school. Kishimaru was getting ahead! Naruto grinned and picked him up and put him on his shoulders! "HA!HA!HA!HA! WEEE!" Kishimaru shouted in joy! Naruto laughed and made it to the stairs. "We both won! Yay!" Kishimaru shouted.

"Alright alright alright. Now, let's go inside and so I can get me ma schedule, okay?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru nodded. "You know not to talk when I got important stuff to do, right?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru nodded and Naruto smiled. They both walked inside and up to the counter. The lady, who seemed VERY old was doing work at the desk and looked up, seeing the gigantic young man.

"Hello sir, may I help you?" She asked. Naruto grinned.

"Yah. I was enrolled in this school and I need my schedule. Sorry for the late entry." Naruto said scratching the back of his head.

"Oh no, that's fine. Here's your schedule and you are…Naruto Uzumaki?" The old woman asked. Naruto nodded and she handed him the schedule. He looked at it.

Name: Uzumaki Naruto Sex: Male Advisor: Mitarashi Anko

Class Room Teacher 

Language Arts 301 Mitarashi, Anko

Science 231 Sarutobi, Kurenai

Wood-Shop 102 Sarutobi, Asuma

Phys. Ed 20 Maito, Gai

Lunch

Mathematics 114 Hatake, Kakashi

History 219 Murino, Ibiki

Study Hall 301 Mitarashi, Anko

Naruto checked out his schedule and Kishimaru stared at the old lady. The woman was doing paper work when she looked to see Kishimaru staring at her, She smiled.

"Hi, my name's Kishimaru Uzumaki, that's my big brother. He's the best in the whole world!" Kishimaru said. The old woman chuckled.

"My my, you're so young. Did your brother bring you here?" She asked. Kishimaru nodded.

"Yup, my big brother said I could see what school's like. When I grow up I'm gonna be big and strong like my brother." Kishimaru said giggling. The woman smiled.

"I bet you are." She said. Kishimaru nodded and looked at Naruto, who was looking around.

"Big brother, are you okay?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked and sweat-dropped.

"Uh, well there are two hallways, which one do I go to?" Naruto asked. The old woman let out a small sigh.

"They both go to the second floor, let's see your schedule." She said. Naruto gave I to her and she put on her glasses that were around her neck. "Okay, Anko's classroom is up at the VERY top of the school." She said. Naruto smiled and waved. "Oh and by the way young man," Naruto turned and the old woman sighed. "…be careful, she's a crazy woman that Anko." She said. Naruto grinned and hit his chest with his balled fist.

"Ha, she doesn't scare me, but I won't try to get…well uh…expelled like that last twelve schools I've been too." Naruto said sweat-dropping and scratching his cheek with a finger. The old woman's eyes widened. "C'mon squirt, let's go." Naruto said. Kishimaru giggled and grabbed his hand and led Naruto down the hall. The woman watched him and fanned her face.

"Whoo, my, my, he's a hot one. No wonder he's gotten expelled so many times. Hope he;s more of a gentleman than he is a trouble maker." She said. She sighed and went back to work.

_With Naruto and Kishimaru…_

Naruto was being dragged by Kishimaru and felt a bit uncomfortable. It wasn't that he was being led by a 10 year old, but that fact that, that old lady seemed to be looking where it wasn't much her business.

"Hey! Slow down will ya?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru giggled and slowed down. Naruto chuckled. "Man I could swear that old woman was out of her mind!" Naruto said. Kishimaru looked at him.

"Why's that big brother. She looked like a nice old lady." Kishimaru said. Naruto looked at him with his eyebrow cocked.

"Uh, yeah, and when she was looking between my legs what'd ya think was happening there?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru laughed.

'EWW, big brother! That was a yucky joke!" Kishimaru laughed. Naruto looked at him and felt himself laughing.

"I sweat she was!" He laughed. Kishimaru held his stomach with his available hand, since he was holding Naruto's.

"Well she won't get much attention from you!" Kishimaru said. Naruto cracked up laughing.

"I can guarantee you she won't see much between the arch." Naruto said. Kishimaru laughed.

"The arch is closed!" Kishimaru shouted, making Naruto laugh harder! He loved making dirty jokes around his brother, but he always told Kishimaru not to say them in public. They walked up the steps still talking about how dirty that old lady was getting and finally found the room. Naruto and Kishimaru stopped laughing and all went quiet. Naruto was nervous as he bit his bottom lip. Naruto looked at Kishimaru and the boy nodded. Naruto gripped the door and sighed. He turned the knob and heard a "CLICK!" and slowly opened it. He and Kishimaru walked inside. The small boy's nerves got him to huddle close to Naruto as they entered the room. Anko looked and all went quiet. Everyone watched as Naruto and Kishimaru entered the room.

"Well what'd ya know! You're just in time. Class, the reason today is special is because we, have a new student." Anko stated. Naruto waved and Kishimaru blushed, a bit embarrassed by older kids staring at him.

"Hey!" Naruto said.

"Sup!" Kiba said crossing his arms. Kishimaru chuckled. Kiba looked at him and cocked an eyebrow.

"Sorry, he's got a giggle gland." Naruto said hoisting Kishimaru up, making him laugh. "See!? Ha ha ha!" Naruto said laughing. He set Kishimaru back down and looked around for a seat. Everyone was taken.

"Hold on there cowboy." Anko said grabbing his collar. He gripped his neck as he was dragged to the front of the room. Everyone laughed and Kishimaru giggled.

"Big brother's got all the girls today!" Kishimaru shouted. They all looked at him and Kishimaru giggled. He did a cart-wheel around the room and over to his brother, who was choking from Anko dragging him. He rubbed his Adams apple and looked around the room. For some reason he saw a girl with pink hair, all alone reading a book. She intrigued him.

"Okay blondy, tell us a bit about yourself." Anko commanded. Naruto looked at her.

"That perverted old lady was right, you are crazy." Naruto stated. Anko grinned.

"Yeah, that's why I take big boys like you and make 'em crash from being a macho man, to a scared little pussy." Anko said grinning with her eyes closed. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and shook his head. He looked at the class and smiled.

"…Uh…hey everyone…I'm Naruto Uzumaki…oh and this is my little brother, Kishimaru." Naruto said.

"HIIIII!!" Kishimaru shouted. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Uh…" Naruto couldn't think of anything.

"MY big brother likes ramen, girls…umm…music, girls, training, girls, making dirty jokes, girls and…umm…did I mention girls?" Kishimaru asked and explained. Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head and sweat-dropped.

"Uh…thanks squirt…I uh…really appreciate it." Naruto said. Kishimaru giggled. Anko looked at him and cocked her eyebrow.

"So, looks like we got a ladies man, eh?" Anko asked. Naruto looked at her and Kishimaru smiled.

"My Big brother's the best when it comes to girls. He's smoother than talc and slicker than grease! He's the BEST!!!" Kishimaru shouted throwing his hands in the air! Naruto chuckled.

"Well, I'm not that good, but I guess I'm, well, alright with girls. I treat 'em like they're important to me, because they are." Naruto explained. Anko crossed her arms and nodded.

"Well at least we know you're not gay." Kiba said. Everyone laughed! Naruto threw Kiba a glare. Kiba laughed!

"Well at least my big brother's not a sack of nothing like you." Kishimaru said crossing his arms and turning his head. Naruto laughed! Kiba gritted his teeth and sat up in his chair.

"What was that you little pipsqueak!" Kiba asked shouting!

"NO DON'T!!" Naruto shouted holding his palm out. Kiba looked at him.

"What crawled up your ass just now?" Kiba asked.

"Oooo, well, been nice knowing ya. I'm going over here where its safe." Naruto said scooting away from Kishimaru. They all cocked their eyebrows and looked at Kishimaru. His hair was shading his eyes as he looked forward.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Kishimaru asked, softly. Kiba cocked his eyebrow.

"I said what're you gonna do about it. Pipsqueak." Kiba repeated himself. Kishimaru walked over and up the stairs. He turned towards Hinata, who was on the side next to Kiba.

"Move." Kishimaru commanded. Hinata gulped and moved aside.

"Ah c'mon Hinata, you're not going to listen to this squirt are you?" Kiba asked. Hinata nodded and Kiba groaned. Kishimaru walked up ti him and looked down, his hair still shading his eyes. "And what'd do you wa-" Kiba was cut off!

"WHACK!!!" Kishimaru punched Kiba over the head! He fell out of his chair! He twitched on the floor as Kishimaru stopped his scary appearance and smiled sweetly. "Well it's nice to meet you Kiba. Now remember, don't judge a book by its' cover." Kishimaru said happily. He walked back down the stiars, gripping the handle and over to his brother.

"Nice punch!" Naruto said and high-fived Kishimaru. The small boy giggled and nodded.

"Okay, well Naruto, take your seat and we'll begin." Anko said. Naruto nodded and looked. He saw that pink-haired girl, reading her book, like nothing had EVER happened! He nodded and walked up the steps with Kishimaru tailing behind him, giving high-fives to the other students!

"Excuse me, but is this seat taken?" Naruto asked. Sakura closed her book and looked up. Her eyes widened at what she saw. She blushed madly as Naruto looked at her. She gulped as her nerves go in control of her.

"_This is the new student!? He's…he's perfect!" _Sakura said to herself. Naruto sighed.

"Well if it's not taken then I'll move somewhere else, nice meeting you." Naruto said as he started to walk away.

"Wait!" Sakura called. He stopped and looked behind him. "You can sit next to me if you want." Sakura said rubbing the back of her head. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks, and by the way, nice barrette." Naruto said smiling. Sakura blushed as Naruto moved passed her. Her eyes watching his body move passed her and she caught a whiff of his scent. It smelt, sexy. Her eyes seemed to close a bit. Sakura watched as he sat down. Kishimaru walked passed her and sat next to him in the far left seat. Naruto was in the middle and Sakura blushed as she sat down. She looked over and him and saw his smiling face. He saw her and smiled and her, giving her a foxy grin. Sakura blushed and turned her head away. Naruto chuckled and Kishimaru couldn't resist.

"I see hearts, it's not too late, ask her out for a date." Kishimaru retorted. Naruto and Sakura blushed and looked at each other.

"Kids, what can ya do?" Naruto asked. Sakura giggled.

"Well they say that children can see things that ordinary people can't. Whether it's love or something of that sort." Sakura said. She couldn't believe she said that, she felt embarrassed. Naruto sweat-dropped and gave her a second look with his eyebrow cocked showing his teeth.

"Well that was embarrassing." Naruto said. Sakura sweat-dropped and put her head on the desk.

"You have no idea how it felt." Sakura said.

"I hear ya." Naruto answered. Kishimaru smiled with a small giggle again.

_This is going to be fun!" _Kishimaru said to himself. _"Okay big brother, throw the hook and real'er in!" _Kishimaru said. Naruto and Sakura sat there, smiling and Sakura could help but look at Naruto.

"_Naruto…Uzumaki…Sakura Uzumaki…it's…it's…it's…perfect." _Sakura stated in her mind.

_______________________________________________________________________

_**Well there's the first chapter, hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! ALSO, DON'T WORRY ABOUT THAT FIRST CHAPTER. I FOXED THE PROBLEM!!!**_


	2. Sakura's Lucky Day&Screams of the Night

Hello! Well, I got A LOT of reviews, I mean A LOT when I say it too! WHOO!! Thanks a LOT guys! Well, enjoy the story! Well…chapter, yeah that's it. :P

_**K'sN&S-Hello!**_

_**Sakura-He's PERFECT!!**_

_**K'sN&S-I knew this was going to come up…**_

_**Sakura-What! HE'S A HUNK!!!**_

_**K'sN&S-(Sweat-drops) Well there's sorta something you gotta know about him…**_

_**Sakura-Wait! No I shouldn't rush this. I should take this like an adult.**_

_**K'sN&S-But Sakura he's a…**_

_**Sakura-Okay, now I should try and help him with school. Yeah that's it!**_

_**K'sN&S-SAKURA!!!**_

_**Sakura-WHAT!? Can't you see I'm trying to get Naruto!? **_

_**K'sN&S-(Gives apathetical look) You know what, I'm just going to let you see for yourself. I was trying to be nice by letting you know, since I told you to find out, but I guess not! **_

_**Sakura-(Sigh) Okay, what'd you want to tell me?**_

_**K'sN&S-Nothing now. Don't worry about it, you'll find out. **_

_**Sakura-Fine, well shall we?**_

_**K'sN&S-(Sigh) I guess**_

_**Sakura-(smiles)**_

_**K'sN&S-Ready?**_

_**Sakura-With pleasure!**_

_**Sakura, K'sN&S-LET THE STORY CONTINUE!!**_

_**Sakura-Oh I hope I don't screw up!**_

_**K'sN&S-YOU WILL IF YOU DON'T STOP TALKING ABOUT IT!!**_

_**Sakura-…**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, and never will. I am doing this solely for all your entertainment and for Kishimoto.**_

_**Claimer-I own all my own things. YAY!! ENJOY!!**_

The day was going off to a good start for Sakura. She sat there, next to Naruto in Language Arts. Her heart fluttered when she would hear his deep, manly voice answer questions. She often found herself staring at him with a flustered face as she observed his features. His thin face made his good looks stand out and she started to think about what it would be to be his girlfriend.

"_I wonder…if he's single…I hope he is. No! You have to wait Sakura! You can't just go out and ask him to go out with you! You have to get to know him first!" _Sakura shouted at herself. She looked at him and turned her head away from her growing blush. _"Great, Hinata's rubbed off on me. Now I can't even LOOK at him without blushing!" _Sakura said to herself. It Was true, Hinata had rubbed off and onto Sakura! Sakura had never imagined this to be so immoral before, yet she could very well see that Naruto was indeed attractive as a young man, but she couldn't bring herself to think that he was…well odd. Those dark marks looked like whiskers! It bought out his devilish looks, she thought. She wanted to touch them! She felt her temptations taking control of her as her hand slowly reached out towards the "marks," on his cheeks. She was getting closer and closer to them and her soft, gentle fingers were aching to touch them. Finally! Her fingers touched them! Odd, they felt like REAL hairs! They were thin and gentle. Sakura's fingers felt the soft skin on his face. _"They…feel like real hairs…how is it possible? He…he's like a fox…but how is this…how is it ever imaginable!?" _Sakura asked herself. While she was thinking to herself, EVERYONE in the ENTIRE CLASS stared at her. Naruto leaned away, looking at her out of the corner of his eyes.

"Uh…does she normally do this?" Naruto asked as he felt Sakura's gentle fingers on his REAL whiskers!

"No, she's usually a…well lonesome person. She's not really that much into touching people or invading their personal space." Ino answered him. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Uh, well are you sure she hasn't changed?" Naruto asked. Ino shrugged.

"I dunno, but she's been acting weird lately, so that looks normal." Ino stated.

"No kidding." Naruto stated. The grabbed her wrist gently and took it away from her face and looked at her. He saw her blank face and her slightly gaping mouth. Her eyes just stared at him. "Uh, sorry to bother your…uh…'you' time but are you okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura snapped out of it and closed her eyes and shook her head. "Uh…yeah are you going to be okay now and come back from space travel?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and blushed madly. She turned her head away and put both fingers together, like Hinata did, and started to sweat.

"I…uh…I'm sorry. I just got curious that's all. It won't happen again." Sakura said sweating. Naruto stared at her and touched his cheek.

"Your fingers are…soft though." Naruto said touching his cheek. Sakura flinched and looked at him with a blush.

"T-T-They are?" Sakura asked. He nodded and her heart SOARED like a bird! She smiled and looked away.

"Uh…yeah." Naruto said cocking his eyebrow as she put her fist to her mouth. Naruto looked over at everyone else and shrugged. They shrugged back and Ino cocked her eyebrow. Sakura had been acting…odd, really odd. She'd have to pump what was going on with her out later.

"RRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!" The bell went. They all got out of their seats and walked out of the class. Sakura grabbed her books and held them to her chest while Naruto…well he had no books! Sakura looked at him as he and Kishimaru got up and stretched.

"Man that was a hell of a long class!" Naruto shouted. "UWRAAAAHHHG!!" He stretched. Kishimaru made the same sound and Naruto laughed and ruffled his hair. Kishimaru giggled and Naruto chuckled. Sakura smiled as she stared at the two.

"Wow," Sakura started. They looked at her. "You two are two of a kind. You both protect each other and are never alone. I bet it feels wonderful to have someone to talk to all the time." Sakura finished. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, although sometimes we have our differences and we fight. But I'll still love my little bro either way." Naruto chuckled.

"Same here big brother!" Kishimaru shouted! Naruto laughed and Sakura giggled.

"Hey, why did you touch my cheek?" Naruto asked. Sakura froze and blushed. She looked away in embarrassment.

"I uh…I just…well I umm…(gulp)…it's just that I got…curious?" Sakura asked in the sentence. Naruto leaned back a little. "I'm deeply sorry, I should've known better, you probably think I'm weird or something, don't you?" Sakura said staring at the ground.

"Well it was kinda strange that you just did that outta no-where like that, don't you think?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed and nodded.

"But still, your hands were soft. It kinda felt a little good having your hands on my cheek." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him in shock! She contained her intimate feelings and turned around. Kishimaru looked at Sakura's back as she tried to contain herself from touching Naruto MORE!!!

"Well big brother, let's go, you're gonna be late!" Kishimaru shouted at him.

"OH SHIT!! I FORGOT!! C'mon!" Naruto shouted. Kishimaru and Naruto darted out the door! Sakura gasped!

"I'd better get going too!" Sakura shouted. She darted towards the door but stopped when…

"THUD!!" She hit something hard and strongly built and fell to the ground, dropping everything! She cringed and looked up, one eye closed.

"Oh, sorry about that." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him in awe!

"_H-H-He didn't even budge! I ran at full speed and he…HE DIDN'T EVEN FALL!!" _Sakura retorted in her mind. Naruto looked around and bent down and started to pick up Sakura's things. "Oh no, I got it!" She said and started to help him.

"Sorry about making you fall, really sorry about that." Naruto said as he picked up.

"Oh no, that's fine. I should be sorry, I'm such a klutz." Sakura said. She saw her notebook and reached for it. Naruto saw the pink note book and extended his hand to grab it. Sakura touched it and…Naruto's hand touched laid on top of hers. Sakura felt her heart leap and Naruto blushed and looked at her. She looked up and…their faces were almost 4 inches away. They both blushed madly. Kishimaru looked and awed!

"Big brother you fox you!" Kishimaru said smiling. Naruto and Sakura stared eye to eye with each other and Sakura gulped.

"_His and is so rough. But yet it's soft and warm!" _Sakura said to herself. _"If we were only a few more inches closer we would've…oh gosh I can't believe I'm THIS close!" _Sakura said. Jus the thought about kissing Naruto made her yearn MORE for him.

"_Aw man, jeez this is close. Almost TOO close…WAIT!! WHAT THE FUCK AM I SAYING!! THIS IS AWESOME!! Maybe just a couple'a inches closer and I'll lose my virgin lips for good!" _Naruto said to himself. Naruto's face got closer to Sakura's and tilted his head to the side a bit and started to close his eyes. Sakura gulped and thought about what to do!

_WHAT'D DO I DO!!! OH MY GOSH HE'S GOING T-T-TO KISS ME!!" _Sakura shouted. She swallowed and licked her lips.

"ERM HERM!!" Kishimaru coughed into his hand, getting their attention. They looked at him and saw him with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrow cocked. "As much as I'd like to se my brothers first smoochy-smooch, I gotta say that we're, oh I don't know, GOING TO BE LATE!!!" Kishimaru shouted turning his eyes all white. Naruto and Sakura gasped and looked at the clock.

"OH NO!!" Sakura shouted. "I've NEVER been late in my LIFE!" Sakura finished. She grabbed the book from under Naruto's hand and stood up. Naruto sighed in disappointment and stood up.

"C'mon guys, let's go." Naruto said. Sakura darted out the door, leaving Naruto and Kishimaru behind. The two brothers watched her as she streaked down the stairs. "Tch, I've been late for…well I forgot really. Ah well, guess I should at least try this time." Naruto said and put his arms behind the back of his head and walked away. Kishimaru sighed.

"Ya almost got her brother. Sorry, but I can't let that power be unleashed through a kiss. If I hadn't of stopped you…Sakura would've dies right away." Kishimaru said to himself. He sighed and walked down the stairs, thinking about what would've happened if Naruto had kissed Sakura. He walked down the hallway and saw Sakura and Naruto. Apparently Naruto had caught up with her and was, still new here, confused!

"Hey, can you tell me where this room is?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at his schedule and her eyes widened and she let out a small gasp! "What is it!? What's wrong!?" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura's eyes widened more.

"_He has ALL of the same classes as me! I must be…lucky! Thank you Kami!" _Sakura rejoiced in her mind. "Oh, it's nothing. Well just follow me, I'm headed here myself." Sakura said softly. Her soft voice captivated Naruto.

"Oh…okay……well…shall we…go?" Naruto asked still under the spell of her soft voice. Sakura giggled with a small tint of red across her face.

"C'mon, let's go Naruto." She said. Naruto flinched. His name sounded sweet with her voice. He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"_Her voice, it's so…sweet and pure. I know one thing I've learned today, I love t when she says my name." _Naruto stated in his mind. He started to walk after her and Kishimaru caught up.

"Day dreaming about a certain someone big brother?" Kishimaru asked with his hand behind his back. Naruto looked down and saw the small boys face, smiling.

"Well she's certainly…attractive, so why not?" He answered. Kishimaru's eyes lit up!

"That's good big brother! Yay! This is good, this is sweet, big brother's taking someone on a romantic fleet!" Kishimaru rhymed.

"Do you even know what a "fleet," is?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru thought.

"Nope, not a clue smarty pants." Kishimaru said. Naruto had an apathetical look on his face.

"Me neither let's go. And are you getting fresh with me?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru giggled manically! It creeped Naruto out when he did that.

"Maybe, and if I am?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and put his hands out and wiggled his fingers.

"Cause, I think someone needs a little, tickle punishment." Naruto said with a wide grin and a mean eyes. Kishimaru gulped and turned around on his heel before…

"RUN AWAY!!!" Kishimaru shouted!

"I'm gonna get'cha!" Naruto hollered after him and ran! Kishimaru ran with his arms flailing behind him! Naruto sprinted as Kishimaru ran like a maniac! He turned a corner and saw the Science room!

"SWEET! FREEDOOOOOMMMMM!!!" Kishimaru shouted! He ran to the door and opened it and ran inside, Naruto following RIGHT BEHIND him! He ran inside and saw Kishimaru sitting at a desk, he ran over and started Kishimaru's "punishment" as said before. The little boy SQUEALED in laughter as Naruto laughed and tickled him madly! "B-B-BIG BROTHER!!! S-S-STOP IT!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! PEOPLE A-A-ARE (Squeal!) STARING!!! (Squeal!)" Kishimaru laughed. Naruto looked around, and he was right, people were staring at them as if the say 'What the fuck!?' Naruto sweat-dropped and stopped. The little boy panted and breathed. Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Well, shall we get started!?" Naruto asked opening his arms wide! Everyone just looked.

"(cough) loser (cough)" Naruto heard a male voice (Kiba).

"Tch, looks like some of us can't grow up, can we?" He heard again, a valley girl voice (Ino).

"…loser…" Naruto heard again, but this voice was cool and calm, yet bitter and cold (Do I need to say who it is?).

"(Sigh) What a idiot." Naruto heard an apathetical voice.

"Even I'm not that immature." He heard. Naruto blushed in embarrassment.

"Awe, how sweet." He heard a soft voice. Naruto perked up to see Sakura, smiling.

"W-What did you say?" Naruto asked. Sakura giggled.

"I said that, that was sweet how much you and your brother share such a strong bond. I think it was really good to have someone lighten up this class." Sakura giggled. Naruto blushed with a tender smile on his face.

" I like her big brother. Cause the rest of 'em are all twits." Kishimaru said…OUT LOUD!!! O.O Everyone glared at them both and Naruto gave them all a FRIGHTENING STAR BACK!!!

"You got a bone to pick with my brother you sort it out with me. Just to let you know, I've NEVER lost a school fight in my life. I kicked some guys ass when I was only twelve, and I'm pretty sure he was sixteen. So, don't fuck around with me." Naruto said.

"Looks like we got bad ass in the school, eh?" Naruto heard a strong voice. He looked over to see a man with orange hair and a black jacket on, leaning back in his chair with his feet propped up on the desk. He had a toothpick in his mouth and moved it from side-to-side.

"Yeah, I might be. And you're what? The school pussy?" Naruto asked. An eruption of awes and ooes filled the room. The orange haired man got up and walked over to Naruto and confronted him face-to-face.

"What was that, punk?" The young man asked. He had a big chin and small eyes, and his cheeks were VERY thin. He wore blue jeans and black shoes that looked like they were polished.

"You heard me." Naruto retorted back.

"Naruto don't." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her. She had a sorrowful look on her face, like she did something.

"Why not, he's not so tough." Naruto answered coolly. Sakura gulped, and Naruto heard it.

"Listen to that girl boy. She'd tell you EVERYTHING, because she's a little bookworm." The man said. Sakura looked down and put her hands in her lap. It was true, she read a lot.

"Tch, that might be a bit true, but hey, she's sure a hell of a lot smarter than some piece of shit like you." Naruto stated. The young man moved the toothpick to the right side of his mouth.

"Wanna settle this outside?" He asked. Naruto shrugged and looked around.

"Dunno, we can always settle this at the kitties playground where you were raised. Oh and do those jackets come in men's size?" Naruto asked. Everyone laughed.

"SHUT UP!!" The orange haired young man shouted! They all stopped laughing. "You think you're so tough, then we'll settle this AFTER school. Little bitch." He said.

"Tch, I been called worse than that, you poor little fuck." Naruto stated smoothly.

"We'll see about that after I send you to the hospital on a stretcher little pussy." He said and walked away.

"Yeah right…like some piece of trash like you is gonna do anything to hurt me." Naruto said and sat down next to Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened!

"Naruto…" Sakura started. He looked at her and saw her shocked expression.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked. Sakura gulped.

"What were you thinking?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Dunno, why?" He answered. Sakura stared at him.

"Naruto, they call him "Killdozer," Sakura said. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and almost fell out of his seat laughing!

"Tch, that's a gay name!" Naruto shouted. They all heard it and started to whisper.

"Shh! Naruto they call him that because he's…sent everyone he's fought into the hospital using a move called, the "Killdozer" Sakura explained. Naruto cocked his eyebrow again.

"And why should I be scared?" Naruto asked. Sakura whimpered a bit and held both arms.

"Well, I heard he was…a psychopath, and has tried to kill other students who challenged him in the past. I think he's actually succeeded sometime around when I was Freshman here. It was, horrible news." Sakura said holding her arms. Naruto stared at her.

"Really? Well, this should be fun." Naruto said with a grin. Sakura gulped. Naruto looked at her and could feel her uneasiness. "Hey, what's wrong? I've gotten into fights with people bigger than him! He looks like a shrimp compared to what I've fought." Naruto explained. She looked at him and saw his reassuring smile.

"Are you…sure?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"Hey, I'm six-foot-five, I've fought people nearly seven feet tall. But they've all proven to be all but strong and tough. Mostly a bunch of pussies if you ask me." Naruto explained. Sakura stared at him. His tanned golden skin shone in the sunlight that entered the room. She started to think about him.

"_His…skin, it glows! He…looks like a god! But he's going to get in a fight!" _Sakura explained to herself. She was worried about him beyond comparison! She didn't want him to get hurt! She…she wanted him to be in one-piece, not 200! It was already his FIRST day of school and he was ALREADY pissing people off! She gulped. "I…I'm just worried about you that's all." Sakura said staring at the desk. Naruto looked at her and saw her sympathetic look. He grinned foxily with his eyes closed.

"You don't need to worry about me. I'll be fine, I promise." Naruto stated. Sakura looked at him and Kishimaru gasped! Sakura looked at Kishimaru and saw his surprised face!

"What's wrong with you?" Sakura asked.

"Whoa, big brother promised you! That means he'll do ANYTHING to make it come true! You're a lucky girl! Big brother ALWAYS tries to fulfill his promises!" Kishimaru explained. Sakura looked at him in shock and gave a small gasp, and then looked at Naruto, who was lounging back in his chair with his arms crossed across his chest and his eyes closed with a smirk.

"Is that true?" Sakura asked. Naruto just nodded. Sakura looked away forward to the chalkboard. _"Could he REALLY promise that?" _Sakura asked. Her brain was saying both "yes," and, "no," at the same time, but her heart said, "YES!!" She clutched her heart and sighed. Naruto looked at her and she looked back at him. He gave her a confused look as to why she was clutching her hear and she let go.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Sakura looked down at the ground and sighed.

"I'll…be fine…just try and be careful, okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed.

"Alright, I will, does that make you happy?" Naruto asked a little paranoid. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"It makes me really happy, thank you." Sakura stated. Naruto looked at her and tilted his head in interest in Sakura. He had NEVER been thanked before! NEVER!!! It was new to him as he made a smile grow on his face.

"You're welcome…" Naruto replied deeply. Sakura flinched at his DEEP voice and blushed. For some reason she couldn't stop blushing at him. It embarrassed her. She smiled back at him and he gave her a reassuring smile. She felt a little better, but was STILL worried about him nonetheless! Class started and Sakura kept eyeing Naruto from time to time, just to make sure he and Killdozer weren't exchanging glares. Luckily she was right, they didn't even look at each other the ENTIRE TIME!!! Class went smoothly and the bell had rung. Sakura hurried out the door and waited for Naruto to come. She saw Killdozer walk passed her and eye her. She shook in nervousness and started to sweat. She looked and saw people pass her and FINALLY Naruto and Kishimaru. Naruto looked at her and saw her sweating. "Hey, you alright?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him.

"What'd you mean?" Sakura asked. Naruto studied her and saw the small beads of sweat crawling down her cheek.

"You're sweating uncontrollably. Something happen to you?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed to calm her nerves.

"I just get this way when (gulp) Killdozer looks at me. For some reason he's always sending me glares. He scares me, I don't think I can even walk home alone without him breathing down my neck. What if he breaks into my house and…beats me?!" Sakura asked. Naruto leaned back a bit.

"Whoa, okay listen babe, I know he's not tat stupid to hurt a girl." Naruto stated. Sakura flinched when he called her 'babe,' she felt a bit more comfortable, but still had to tell Naruto about the guy.

"Come, I'll tell you about him while we walk to class." Sakura said. Naruto shrugged and walked behind her. Kishimaru sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I wonder, how many fight has big brother gotten in?" Kishimaru asked. He thought and smiled, standing there straight. "I'd have to say well over a BAZILLION!!! YAY BIG NUMBERS!!!" Kishimaru shouted and ran after Naruto.

"Okay, now tell me about this guy Killdozer." Naruto said. Sakura gulped and nodded. She looked around and made sure HE wasn't stalking them.

"Well, to sum things up I don't think it'd matter if it was a girl. He'd fight anyway. He got in a fight with his girlfriend once, and went psychotic! I heard that he killed her and buried her body somewhere in the mountains. It makes me so nervous!" Sakura said shaking a bit, Naruto stared at her as she shook. She was shaking from fear he knew. He sighed.

"So, he's a giant pussy, who hurts girls too, eh? Tch, how low could you get? Knowing you're far stronger than another person and fighting them till death. Unacceptable." Naruto stated. Sakura didn't look at him and he stared at her. "Do you…have trouble sleeping at night?" Naruto asked. Sakura's eyes widened and gave a small gasp!

"How could you tell!?" Sakura exclaimed. Naruto sighed.

"I could tell by your eyes. You have black circles underneath them. You live in fear of him, don't you?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. Naruto stared at her.

"Yes I do. We all do. We're all afraid he might go psycho on us all one day, and then kill us all! I heard he has weapons in his house. I also heard he walks around the village grounds at night. I lock my door extra just in case and I hide a kunai under my pillow for protection." Sakura explained. Naruto gave her a sympathetic look. "I just…don't feel comfortable around him, that's all." Sakura stated.

"I see, well I'm going to sort this whole thing out, whether or not he's going down." Naruto said pounding his fist in his other hand. Sakura could only stare at him.

"Naruto…" Sakura started. He looked at her.

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed. Sakura couldn't believe she was about to say this.

"I…still don't think you should fight him!" Sakura stated. Naruto's eyes widened.

"But why not!? I mean look at you! You can't sleep at night, you live in fear of him every single fucking day and you let him walk all over you and glare at you! You probably give him your things when he wants 'em and he probably bosses you around, right!?" Naruto exclaimed! Sakura looked at him and he stared at her with his eyes wide and his arms spread out.

"I just don't thi-" Sakura was cut off.

"Look, I'm fighting him and that's it! What'd you want me to do, skip the fight!?" Naruto asked.

"It's be better than starting one. Once one starts with a psychopath it never ends!" Sakura explained. Naruto scoffed at her.

"Tch, I swear, nothing's going to happen!" He shouted. He was getting a little pissed with her. Sakura could feel Naruto's anger rising and looked at the ground.

"I just…care about your safety, that's all." Sakura explained and began to walk away. Naruto watched her. He was shocked by her words.

"_She…cares about me and my safety? No-ones ever cared about me, never." _Naruto stated as he watched her walking away. He looked down at the ground.

"Big brother," Kishimaru started. Naruto looked at him and saw Kishimaru's sad look. "I'm…starting to kinda agree with her. Sorry but…I don't think it's worth it trying to fight him. Besides, I think she cares about you enough to try not to get you into a fight." Kishimaru stated.

"What so you're taking her side now?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru sighed and looked down at the ground.

"Sorry big brother. But, you know me. I just don't…(sigh)…like to see some of these things. I think you should just…call it off for another time." Kishimaru said and walked away. Naruto stared at him gaping. Kishimaru had always cheered Naruto on, but now he was…thinking the opposite way!? Naruto watched as Kishimaru walked away and sighed before following. He caught up with Sakura and Kishimaru both. Sakura said nothing nor did Kishimaru. Naruto stayed right behind them. He was thinking.

"_Should I cancel the fight? But that'd be chickening out! I can't let my reputation slip! But then again they're both worried about me. Could this dude be that strong? Well I might think about it further." _He said with a small sigh. He looked forward and saw the next class. He walked in behind Sakura and Kishimaru. Woodshop was a BLAST for Naruto! He found out that he could make A LOT of things! Naruto started with a mall mirror that had the image of a fox on it. He made the fox orange with black ankles and wrists and white paws. The ears were black and the eyes were a crystal blue. He smiled at his work and showed Kishimaru, who rejoiced in it! Sakura seemed to like it too, but she didn't talk to him much, but gave him a nod for a good-job. The period went by FAST and they were on their way to Gym class. Sakura hadn't really loved Gym, but at least it kept her fit! They were all running today, since Gai was a bit tired of the other stuff they did. Sakura ran around the track and looked around. Everyone was having a good time and she smiled. Only, bad thing was that she didn't watch where she was going and TRIPPED!! She fell to the ground and scrapped her knee, elbow and palm, BADLY. She felt the stinging come FAST and turned over and look, to see blood dripping down her leg and arms. She looked at her palm and winced. Naruto was running, nearly on his LAST lap when he saw Sakura, sitting on the ground. He was ahead of her, but he decided to go see what was wrong. He ran over and saw her leg, elbow and palm. "Are you okay!" He asked as he kneeled down and helped her up. Her knee was bent a bit and her elbow and knee stung BADLY when she tried to move them, not to mention her palm hurt like hell when she tried to close it.

"I'm…fine. I just…tripped was all." Sakura said. Naruto sighed.

"Can you walk okay?" He asked. Sakura tried to walk but almost fell again if Naruto hadn't caught her! He wrapped his arms around her back and caught her smoothly before she fell. She waited for impact, but it didn't come! She opened her eyes and saw that a pair of HUGE arms were wrapped around her and holding her back. She looked to see Naruto, bending his leg as he caught her. She had a small tint of red cross her face as Naruto sighed.

"Looks like you did do something. Let me se that scrape." He said and took a look. It was more than he expected. She had a HUGE gash in her knee! Apparently she had landed RIGHT, DEAD CENTER, on a SHARP rock and it had made a huge gash in her leg! Naruto sighed and looked at her. She was wincing a bit. "Well, looks like I'll have to help you I guess, seeing as though you can't walk without falling." Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. Naruto smile and wrapped his arm under her legs as he told her to arch them. She gasped as the pain came back FULL THROTTLE!!! Naruto held her back and picked her up. She blushed a bit, but it ended when she winced in pain. He carried her bridal style to Gai.

"Well, what to we have here Ms. Haruno?" Gai asked.

"I tripped and landed on a sharp rock and made a huge gash in my knee." Sakura said. Gai sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"Well then I guess you'll have to go see the nurse. Although I don't know why you can't use your chakra to heal it yourself." Gai said.

"The wound's too deep." Naruto stated. Gai and Sakura looked at him in shock! Naruto looked at Sakura. "The wound wont heal up with just using chakra, it's too deep. She has to se medical attention. Now I'm gonna drop her off at the nurses office." Naruto said. Gai sighed and nodded.

"Alright, you can go now." Gai stated smiling. Naruto nodded and walked, with Sakura in his arms, to the nurses office.

"I tell ya, you are a klutz aren't cha?" Naruto said smiling. Sakura groaned and Naruto laughed!

"Well, I can't help it, I was thinking about…well after school." Sakura stated. Naruto stared at her and said nothing. She knew he was still a bit angry with her for arguing against his decision, and knew she couldn't stop him. She was going to go straight home after school ended, no matter how much she wanted Naruto to be safe. That was, if she could make it.

"Why are you so…worried about me?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him in surprise! She thought and bit her bottom lip. He waited for his answer patiently.

"It's just…well I don't want any fights happening. Everyday there's ALWAYS a fight, and I'm always there when it happens and see someone get hurt seriously. I know I heal them, but I can't help but know that this is because…well it's hard to explain. I just don't like fights and I leave it at that." Sakura explained. Naruto nodded.

"I see, and I guess I'm fighting the "head Honcho" of the group?" Naruto asked. Skaura shook her head.

"No, Sasuke's the biggest in our school, but he's quiet and doesn't go around challenging others. Killdozer tried to beat Sasuke, but Sasuke beat him, and now Killdozer's angry. So he'll fight anyone if it means killing them!" Sakura explained with a small shout at the end. Naruto looked at her as she shifted uncomfortably in his arms.

"I see…but…are you REALLY that worried about me?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes, I am." She said plainly, but a little scared. Naruto said nothing and sighed. They reached the nurses office and Naruto walked in and sat her on the bed. He smiled and walked away. "Wait," Sakura said. He stopped and looked at her. "Could you please…stay with me?" Sakura asked. Naruto turned all the way around and looked at her. She looked at him as she laid there.

"Is that really what you want me to do?" Naruto asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, Killdozer usually comes in here often, to check and see if anyone's in here to…well let's just say he likes to finish what he started, and anyone who's in here when he's in here, isn't exactly safe." Sakura explained. Naruto looked at her.

"Are you sure about this?" Naruto asked. Sakura was about to answer when they heard the door open. Sakura looked and gasped! Naruto looked and a scowl crossed his face. Killdozer had entered and saw Sakura on the bed. He eyed her and started to walk towards her. Naruto put his arm in front of him and shook his head. "Nuh uh buddy. She's a girl, hurt a girl and you're just as weak as everyone else." Naruto stated. Killdozer glared at him wickedly, and Naruto sent him a bone-chilling stare of some sort. Killdozer ACTUALLY BACKED AWAY! Killdozer back away and struggled to reach the door-knob as he gulped! Sakura was in shock! What was Naruto doing!? She looked at Naruto as he raised his hand and her eyes widened.

"_His nails, they…THEY GREW!!!" _Sakura shouted in her mind.

"**Now, I'll give you till the count of five to submit defeat. Once I reach five, nothing will stop me from ripping out your inyards and spreading them all over the walls of the school. And, if you live, let me tell you something…if you ever, EVER hurt a girl, I'll kill you personally and hang your body from the flagpole outside and let the wind carry your blood and soul to the depths of hell where you will rot for all eternity." **Naruto said. His voice deepened DRASTICALLY!!! Sakura was frightened by this change in his voice! Killdozer struggled to reach the knob, cause from where Sakura was standing, he was about ready to shit his pants. Naruto gripped the door-knob and gestured him out. He IMMEDIATELY RAN OUT!! Naruto closed the door and Sakura looked at his hands, they were…normal? Sakura blinked twice and saw normal tan hands!

"_It must've been my imagination, yes that's it! No one could actually do that!" _Sakura said to herself. Naruto turned around and looked at her and smiled. "What did you do?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, well I just gave him a small taste in what my power REALLY was, but don't worry about it. I'm sure he won't EVER bother you again. And just to be safe, if it makes you comfortable since you're ALWAYS complaining, I'll walk you home if it makes you, well stop complaining." Naruto said with a smile. Sakura's eyes lit up and smiled.

"Naruto,"

"Hmm?" Naruto hummed.

"Thank you, that's really sweet of you to do that." Sakura said. Naruto's face lit up bright red. Sakura giggled as he pulled up a chair, turned it backwards and sat in it, laying his arms on the back support coolly. Sakura gave him a sweet smile and he gave her a grin. The nurse came in a few minutes later and saw Sakura and walked over to her.

"My my, look what happened to you." She said. She was young and had silver hair. She wore a nurses outfit that fit tightly around her and a small nurse had. She had long nails that were painted red and wore black shoes.

"Yeah, I kind of fell while running outside in Gym." Sakura explained. She cocked an eyebrow and looked at Sakura's knee.

"What were you doing, playing knee soccer with stones?" She asked checking the gash. Sakura winced and Naruto watched. "My lord, I tell ya, you kids are always getting into some kind of trouble, aren't you? You're all turning into lunatics these days." She said. Sakura chuckled lady-like and Naruto smiled. The nurse treated the wounds VERY quickly and bandaged them up. "Okay, you'll have a hard time walking, so why don't you get your tuckas to lunch young lady. And you, make sure she gets to lunch okay. We don't want anything else getting scraped." The nurse said. Naruto waved her as she left.

"Will do. Well, c'mon, let's go. I gotta get my locker number after I drop you off." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and Naruto helped her up. She slowly stagger up and Naruto held her up, well actually he let her support herself by gripping his arm. Sakura gripped a bit harder as she limped. She felt something bulging underneath. She moved her thumb and could feel something underneath.

"_I wonder what this is? This CAN'T be muscle. It's too big. What does he do, put weights on?" _Sakura asked. She looked at Naruto, who walked along, staring straight. Naruto felt her staring at him and looked.

"What? Something wrong?" Naruto asked. Sakura snapped out of her daze and shook her head. Naruto cocked an eyebrow. "So where's the lunchroom anyway?" Naruto asked. Sakura pointed forward and Naruto looked. He saw double doors and sweat-dropped. "Whops, it was right in front of me." He said. Sakura giggled and Naruto sighed. "Well, here you are…uh…sorry but I never got your name. I uh…well I've been a bit closed minded lately. May I ask your name?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, no I'm sorry. My name is Sakura, Sakura Haruno." Sakura introduced herself. Naruto smiled.

"Sakura eh?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded with a sweet smile. "That's a beautiful name. I like it. Glad to meet ya." Naruto stated. Sakura flinched a bit as she heard him say her name was beautiful. She gave a tiny tint of red.

"_Wow, I'm like HINATA'S TWIN!! But, he's so nice. He's a gentleman." _Sakura said to herself. Naruto grinned and grabbed the door handle and opened it. He gestured her inside and she smiled and nodded.

"Thank you" She said. Naruto held her arm as she limped inside and followed her. He helped her to a table and got her a lunch. He then walked out of the cafeteria. As he walked out he looked at Sakura, happily eating a chicken sandwich with a soda.

"_Maybe I might have a chance after all." _Naruto said to himself and walked to go get his locker combo. Sakura sat at the table, eating her lunch. She swallowed and took a small sip of her drink. She started to think about Naruto.

"Wow, he's so polite. He even bought me a lunch. Bless his heart, I'll have to repay his someday. Why can't everyone else just be like him. Strong, polite, manly and intimidating for one. I can't believe Killdozer back down with Naruto just staring at him. Naruto must be some guy to do that so quickly. Those claws, they were…inhuman. It's like they were a set of demonic claws or something. I can't believe that happened." Sakura said to herself. She shook the thoughts off from her mind and sighed. "No matter he's still sweet to buy me lunch. I'll have to treat him to Ichiraku's ramen sometime." Sakura said. She giggled at the thought of Naruto going NUTS for ramen. Although, she had her doubts he'd like it. But she didn't know him THAT well anyway. She continued with her lunch and smiled.

"RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!" The ball rang. Sakura sighed in disappointment. Her peace and tranquility would soon be interrupted by other people screaming and shouting to get their food. She saw the door swing wide open as people entered the room. They first saw her and she turned away from them. She wasn't, in case Naruto hadn't noticed, THE MOSE POPULAR girl in school. People didn't really like her much because, well she was a bookworm and even she knew it. She grabbed her tray and walked away with dignity. She saw Ino and friends staring at her. Sakura took this time to bask in the glory. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at Ino. Sakura has ALWAYS been last in front of Ino, since Ino had a man and she didn't. Ino got EVERYTHING before her, but now the tables had turned! Sakura got her lunch and here first, so she was ALMOST even with Ino. She sat at a different table and continued to eat her lunch. Ino crossed her arms.

"Just because you got here first doesn't mean anything. I mean ANYONE can buy a lunch. Besides, at least I have Shikamaru." Ino said out loud. Sakura looked at her and smiled.

"I didn't buy this lunch. Naruto bought it for me. He's so sweet. He's got a personal seat beside me." Sakura said patting her left side of the seat. Ino was flabbergasted! The NEW kid bought that lunch for Sakura!? Ino felt furious and Sakura could never know why. She shrugged and turned away, grinning. She felt good now as she ate her lunch in silence. Ino crossed her arms.

"Hmmph!" She pouted and walked away. Ino was the MOST popular girl in school! Sakura's rival. Ino was her best friends at ONE time, but Ino's popularity made her act like "The Center of the Universe," and Sakura didn't take kindly to it, so Ino and her friendship turned into rivalry. It was once over Sasuke, but now he fell out of their favor, which was a HUGE RELIEF for Sasuke who could walk around without being stalked by them. Sakura had always known Sasuke didn't really like her THAT way, but she just wanted to make Ino mad after their friendship ended and turned into rivalry. But in any case, Ino and her just didn't mix, and that was something that didn't bother them a BIT. Sakura happily ate the lunch Naruto bought her and wondered.

"_I wonder when Naruto's getting back." _Sakura asked herself. She looked at the clock and sighed. She kept eating. 10 minutes later, Sakura had finished her lunch and was reading book when she heard the lunchroom door open. She looked and her eyes lit up! Naruto and Kishimaru walked in and looked around. Sakura waved to them and they saw her and smiled. They walked over to her, being watched by Ino in bit jealousy.

"Hi Sakura!" Kishimaru shouted and gave her a hug! She giggled.

"Hello Kishimaru. Well are you two going to get some lunch. Come back and it with me." Sakura said smiling. Naruto nodded and looked around. He saw everyone was sitting AWAY from Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, how come you're sitting alone?" Naruto asked. Sakura gave him a sad look and stared at the table.

"It's just that, well, no-one really likes me to start off and well…I'm not really that popular in school. Does it bother you?" Sakura asked. Naruto cocked is eyebrow and stared at them. They stared back and Naruto waved them off.

"Well, we're all different. You got me and squirt here any way's Sakura! C'mon, let's go get some lunch squirt." Naruto said and waved him along. Kishimaru nodded and followed. Sakura giggled putting her hand to her cheek. They were two of a kind. Sakura looked at her book. Ino stood up.

"Where're you going?" Kiba asked.

"I'm going over and seeing what forehead's problem is with that new guy." Ino answered. Shikamaru sighed.

"Man why do you want to know what Sakura and Naruto are doing anyway?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, I mean Kishimaru gave me one HELL of a headache! I think it's coming back soon too!" Kiba shouted back rubbing his head. "Hinata, give me some more aspirin will ya?" Kiba asked. Hinata nodded and dug in her bag and found some. "Thanks…" He groaned as his headache came back. Ino grunted and looked at Sakura.

"Okay, be right back." Ino stated and walked over to Sakura.

"I give her two minutes, and other offers?" Chouji asked, stuffing his face with chips.

"Ah, I guess I'll give her a few minutes." Tenten stated.

"I give her a few seconds." Neji said. They all looked at him.

"I tell ya, you're one cold dude you know?" Kiba said. Neji crossed his arms.

"So, I just don't think Ino will get very far. That's all…" He said and remained silent. Shino cocked his eyebrow and they all watched the show. Ino walked over to Sakura and sat down next to her.

"Sorry Ino, but unless you came to talk about regaining my friendship, then you're disturbing my personal space. Besides, that's where Naruto's sitting." Sakura said, not looking up from her book.

"Oh you're so funny Sakura. So, what's he like?" Ino asked. Sakura didn't look up.

"He's a perfect gentleman. He bought me lunch and he helped me when I scrapped my knee in the dirt. He's what everyone should be like, but I guess there're only a few of people like him out there I guess." Sakura explained. Ino gave her a scowl, but smiled.

"I see, so have you asked him yet?" Ino asked. Sakura kept looking at her book.

"I'm not going to rush my relationship Ino. Besides, I want him to know I'm okay that he's here for me." Sakura stated. Ino cocked and eyebrow.

"Really, well then if you want to know. You'd better get him quick, because a man like that only comes around once a millennium." Ino said. Sakura closed her book and looked at her.

"I'll keep anyone away from him until we can both agree on terms that we are in love, Ino. So until then please do not interfere, please." Sakura stated. Ino looked at her.

"Is there something going on here Sakura?" They both heard a rugged voice. Sakura's heart leaped and she smiled. She and Ino looked behind and saw Naruto, and his little brother, holding a tray of food.

"Oh, no it's okay Naruto. Naruto this is Ino." Sakura said gesturing towards Ino.

"Hi." Ino said waving. Naruto looked at her with an apathetical look.

"Well met, I'm Naruto and this is my little brother, Kishimaru." Naruto said plainly.

"Hello there, I bet you're just like your brother." Ino said sweetly. Kishimaru smiled.

"Yep, I'm a murderous demon that's bent on the worlds destruction and all those who are mean will die one day." Kishimaru said, being humorous about it. Naruto grinned, and Sakura and Ino looked at his little brother with a sweat-drop.

"That's my little bro." Naruto said grinning as he scuffed Kishimaru's hair. The little boy giggled.

"Big brother, stop you're embarrassing me." Kishimaru said waving Naruto's hand away. Naruto laughed. Ino felt a little uncomfortable and Sakura stared at Naruto. He looked at her and winked with a grin. Sakura smiled, knowing it was all a joke.

"So when do you two start?" Sakura asked, seeming interested about the subject. Ino gaped at Sakura, who smiled.

"Oh, we start in about…ah maybe a few days. Gives us time to work on our plan." Naruto said grinning. Kishimaru smiled.

"Oh, I see. Well maybe I can…join you." Sakura said fluttering her eyelashes. Naruto gave a small flush and grinned.

"Well, you know what they say, the more the merrier." He answered. Ino had, had enough now.

"Well Sakura, nice to see you again, but I gotta go. Bye!" Ino said and scurried off in a HURRY! Naruto, Sakura and Kishimaru laughed.

"I can't believe she fell for it. Nice." Sakura said laughing. Naruto and Kishimaru smiled.

"Yeah, well Squirts always been like that. He's good at that kinda thing." Naruto said. Sakura nodded.

"Well you two, aren't you going to sit down?" Sakura asked patting the seats next to her. They nodded and Naruto sat to her left while Kishimaru to her right. They chatted until it was time to go. The bell rang and it was time to go. Sakura slowly stood up. Her pain was healing but it was a bit hard to walk and move her body. She winced a few times when she walked up the stairs, but Naruto was right behind her, making sure she didn't fall and break anything. They made it to Kakashi's class. They looked in and saw everyone sitting, and chatting as they entered the room. Kakashi looked, seeing Sakura and…a young man walk into the room.

"Well, Sakura who's this?" The man asked. He had been reading his little red book and clamped it shut. Sakura looked and smiled.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei, this is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Sakura introduced. Naruto waved and Kakashi crinkled an eye with a small smile, that hid behind his mask.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. So, Sakura is Naruto your boyfriend?" Kakashi asked. ALL activity stopped and focused on Sakura. She froze and flushed!

"W-W-Well Kakashi-sensei he's…ummm….uh….I don't….umm…well you see we-" She stuttered and couldn't get the words out she was SO embarrassed.

"We're not into the relationship Kakashi." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him and he smiled at the teacher. "But if she WANTS. To get into that sort of relationship, it doesn't bother me." Naruto explained with a small shrug of his shoulders. Kakashi looked at Sakura, who was FLUSTERED UNIMAGINABLY!!

"Oh, well I see now. Well anyway, I'm Kakashi Hatake, your Mathematics teacher. It's very nice to meet you Naruto." Kakashi said and held out his hand. Naruto hardily shook it. Kakashi got close to Naruto's ear. "You see, I think it's good that you're spending time with Sakura." Kakashi whispered. Naruto looked at the man in confusion as to why he would SUDDENLY bring that subject up!

"Why?" Naruto asked. Kakashi let out a silent sigh.

"Well, lately she's been…well…alone. She hasn't talked to anybody since school started. Well at least not that I know of." Kakashi said. Naruto stared at him, and then looked at Sakura. She had a big smile on her face as she stood next to him. Naruto looked at Kakashi, and the man sighed. "Well, shall we get started?" He asked. Naruto and Sakura nodded. Class begun, and Naruto, from time-to-time, gave Sakura small glances. She would have a smile on her face as she did her math. Naruto couldn't help but also plaster one among his face. He enjoyed Sakura sitting next to him, and he couldn't help but actually think that…maybe she was someone who he could REALLY love. He thought about what she was like.

"_I wonder…if Sakura's attitude would…change if I was…well her mate. Would she really be interested in me? I'll have to think about this, cause if I'm going to…well…love her." _Naruto thought. He stared at Sakura for a second, and then looked at the table. He didn't want to rush her, well at least scare her. He didn't know EXACTLY what to do, except at least HOPE that Sakura would accept him, for…well who he was on the inside. He NEVER wanted her to know what was…on the…OUTSIDE of him. He shook his head to discard the thoughts from further discussion. All he could think of was if he could actually TRUST her enough. He kept thinking she was the sort of person who would…well hate him, for the way he TRULY was. He had been hated all his life from EVERYBODY, who knew him TRULY.

He mentally sighed and thought deeply for a second. _"Okay, if she really does…love me then I guess I should feel the same back, right? Yeah! I mean, if someone loves you and you feel for them, isn't it right to let yourself feel too? Yeah! Odd, I JUST met her today and already my heart feels that it belongs to her. Is this…true love, at first sight? It makes enough sense to know, I guess. But what if I do something and she…slips from my hands? If I screw up, I'll most likely never see her face or even her PERSON again. I can't…I can't let myself ruin this, NO WAY! I'm going to find out what she has for me, and I'll do it without disgracing myself! …hopefully." _Naruto mentally thought. He sighed through his nose and looked at Sakura. She sat there, a nice sweet, soft, gentle smile on her face. She looked beautiful with her eyes and pink-hair, and that barrette brought out how she…looked. To Naruto she shone like a sliver-lined bird in flight when the sun hit her. He let a small smile ease its way on his lips as he looked towards his half-finished paper. He had a good feeling about this, HE DID!! No screw ups, and if he hid what he TRULY was, he was going to be fine. He started to do his work and decided that she would make the decision on her own, but he'd help her with that, surly. Yes, this was going to be ONE HELL of a ride, he thought. So it was decided, that Sakura would let her feelings out first…if he could manage his own for her. HOPEFULLY, he would KEEP himself from telling her first! Class had gone good as Naruto sat by Sakura the whole time. He felt comfortable sitting next to her, but he wanted to know if she felt the same about her. So, curiosity had an INCREDIBLEY ODD, and BIG IMPACT on him BIG TIME!!! "Hey, Sakura," Naruto started. Sakura looked at him and he looked at her.

"Yes Naruto?" Sakura asked politely. Kishimaru wanted to hear this and leaned in closer.

"Do you…feel…comfortable around me?" Naruto asked. Sakura's eyes widened and she leaned back a little. She started to wonder WHY he even ASKED, such a question. She combed back a piece of hair behind her ear with her finger tips and smiled, putting her hands in her lap. He patently waited for her answer.

"Of course I do Naruto. Why? I mean you'r human just like the rest of us, even though there are still things that are a bit odd abut you, that I don't understand, you're like me and I feel comfortable. Why?" Sakura explained, and then asked. Naruto gulped.

"_Human! I don't even consider MYSELF THE LEAST BIT HUMAN AT ALL!!!"_ Naruto shouted within his subconscious! "Hehe! Yeah, human, right! That's me, an ordinary human!" He said with enthusiasm! He sweat-dropped with a foxy grin. Sakura giggled at his humor and enthusiasm.

"Naruto you're so funny! I love a guy with enthusiasm!" Sakura said…OUT LOUD!! She closed her mouth with her lips and didn't bother looking behind her, as she KNEW they were staring at her. She could see Naruto's eyes staring at them and grinned with a thumb up. They all rolled their eyes and turned away from him. One thing was right, he WAS weird! He looked at Sakura, who seemed to be COMEPLETELY embarrassed, by her shout! Naruto looked at her, his mouth gaping a little. "Sorry…" Sakura apologized as she turned away.

"Oh, you didn't embarrass me Sakura. It's me who should be sorry." Naruto said QUIETLY. Sakura looked at him and just nodded. It was odd how he didn't feel embarrassed about Sakura's LOUD shout. She couldn't help but wonder why, but let the thought slip from her as…

"RRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!" The bell went. Sakura and Naruto, along with EVERYONE ELSE, stood up and started to walk out. Sakura grabbed her books, although her elbow STILL HURT, she managed. Naruto saw her struggle a it to get her books. Those scrapes sure did LAST A WHILE!!! He smiled as he walked over in front of her. She looked at him and saw his smile.

"Are you okay Naruto, you seem…well usually happy." Sakura asked. Naruto grinned and looked at her books.

"Do you want me to carry those for you?" Naruto asked gentleman like. Sakura was a bit shocked by his proposal.

"Naruto I can…I'm not THAT hurt I mean I-" She stopped when he shook his head. She didn't have time to think before he gently took the books from her and put them under his arm. She looked at him in disbelief! He smiled and gestured her ahead of him. "Oh, why thank you Naruto. You're so sweet." Sakura said smiling as she walked ahead of him, limping a bit. He walked directly behind her, but felt like he was forgetting something. He turned around and saw Kishimaru, his eyebrow arched with his sleeves crossed and hanging.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You're a sneaky devil you are big brother. But I know what you're up too." Kishimaru said. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and Kishimaru laughed! "Just kidding, but I'm glad you're being a gentleman for Sakura big brother, now c'mon, you don't want her to fall and break a hip do you?" Kishimaru asked as he ran out the door. Naruto jumped and ran out the door! Kakashi watched them as he read his book. He smiled.

"Who knows Sakura, you might've found your perfect match…after all." He said.

_With Naruto, Sakura and Kishimaru…_

Naruto and Kishimaru had caught up with Sakura as she took steps down the stairs. She was careful, her legs were still healing from the accident, and she didn't want to do anything else. Naruto and Kishimaru stayed on both sides as she stepped down the stairs. She finally made it down and they were walking off to History. They made it, without hassle, and the period continued. Ibiki had watched Naruto and Sakura ALL PERIOD! As far as the man knew, Sakura had feelings for Naruto, and Naruto had some as well. Though it was not TOTAL intimacy, they gave each other looks sometimes, other times without looking at one another. One would be making gaga eyes at another and then vise versa. The period went fast, and the bell had rung. They were on their way back to Anko's class. They arrived and Anko looked at Sakura and Naruto. Naruto was carrying her books as Sakura walked slowly up the stairs, supporting herself from falling.

"What happened to Sakura?" Anko asked. Naruto looked at her and sighed.

"Well, during Gym she, well fell and made a huge gash in her right knee, elbow and scraped her left palm, pre-tt-y bad." He said, putting "pretty" into syllables. Anko looked at Sakura as she took her designated seat. Anko looked at Naruto as he started towards his seat. Kishimaru looked at Anko and smiled. He walked over and leaned into Anko's ear.

'Big brother's being a gentleman for Sakura. I think he's got the feelings for her, y' know?" Kishimaru whispered into her ear. Anko smiled.

"I think I got it. It's too obvious. I'm glad Naruto's helping her. Must've been lucky to get that gash, because I bet your brother's gonna treat her till she's better, eh?" Anko asked. Kishimaru thought, and then a smile crossed is face.

"Well, one thing is that big brother's always been kind at heart." Kishimaru explained. Anko nodded and Kishimaru sighed as he turned towards Naruto and Sakura. They were chatting nicely and Kishimaru couldn't be happier! He walked away and took his seat. The period started and everyone just mainly talked. Sakura and Naruto chatted while Kishimaru just listened, giggling once or twice if Naruto or Sakura said something funny. The period was a good chance for Naruto to get to know a little bit more about Sakura, and he found out that she hadn't ALWAYS been like this! In fact she and that Ino girl were once best friends! But she became so ENSHROUDED in popularity, that Sakura decided that she had, had enough of it, and Ino was now her rival, not friend so much anymore, at least Naruto knew. Sakura learned something about Naruto as well. She had figured out that he was interested in becoming a leader one day. He wanted to show people he could! And that he wasn't just something else that they had ALWAYS referred him too! Sakura got caught up in the curiosity, and asked him. But he said he didn't prefer to talk about it. It still intrigued her, but she didn't want to ruin the moment and placed it in a file in her brain for later. They kept talking until…

"RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!" The Bell went. Everyone got up and walked out the room. Naruto watched as Sakura stood up and Naruto got her books for her. She was apparently a fan of pink, since all her book covers were pink as well, but labeled their designated classes. They all walked out of the class and back to Sakura's locker. Naruto looked at the number.

"Hmm, two-ninety-six?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him.

"Yeah, why?" Sakura asked as she did the combination. Naruto looked at her as she did the combo.

"Hold on Sakura." Naruto said. Kishimaru and Sakura looked at him.

"Why Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and then at the lock and thought. He then looked at the lock.

"Let me see something." He said as he walked over to the lock. She moved her hand away as he did the combo. He lifted up the lock above the combo and…

"CLICK." Went the lock. Sakura's eyes widened. How could he have known her combo? How!? Sakura looked at him and saw the slip in his hands. He stared at it and Sakura watched him as he looked at the number.

"Well, well, well Sakura. Imagine luck." Naruto said with a smile. Sakura looked at him confused.

"What do you mean Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned, staring at her.

"It looks to me like this is now…our locker." Naruto said. Sakura's eyes widened as Naruto handed her the slip. She took it and looked. Locker 296, combo, 023, 050, 02. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"_N-N-Naruto's my locker mate…HE'S MY LOCKER MATE!!! I can't believe this! Naruto, my locker mate! MAYBE I DO HAVE A CHANCE! KAMI'S GIVEN ME MY DAY!! THANK YOU KAMI!!" _Sakura screamed in her mind! Naruto could see the excitement in her eyes. She was happy…no, she was ASTONISHINGLY HAPPY!!! Naruto looked into her emerald eyes and could see how excited she was.

"I can tell you're extremely happy Sakura. I'm really happy too!" Naruto said grinning. Sakura put a softly sweet smile on her face.

"You could? Well, I'm glad you're happy too Naruto." Sakura said calmly, trying not to explode! Naruto cocked and eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest as a smile plastered itself on his face.

"You may hide yourself from me, but you can't hide what you're feeling right now Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura cocked her eyebrow.

"I see…then you won't mind walking me home?" Sakura asked. She fluttered her eyelashes slowly. Naruto's face lit up a bit and his heart pounded! Now he was the one blushing!

"Sure S-Sakura, I mean I said I was going to, wasn't I?" Naruto asked. Sakura giggled.

"Yes, yes you did Naruto. You said it was so that I do not have to worry about Killdozer. Sometimes I feel that he stalks me home, it's creepy, especially during my late outs." Sakura said. She looked down and Naruto couldn't help but ask.

"Late outs, what'd you mean Sakura?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru was getting excited, so broadcasting it seemed to be a good idea.

"Ohh! This is gonna be good! C'mon guys, let's walk and talk!" Kishimaru shouted! Naruto and Sakura chuckled and nodded. Naruto looked at Sakura, and his smile turned around slowly. He could see she was serious about this.

"C'mon you two, I'll tell you while we walk." Sakura said. She didn't sound too happy about it. Naruto sighed and nodded as he and Kishimaru followed her. "You see," Sakura said as they walked outside. "There are some times when I stay at school a little later, to finish some things before I go home. And usually I stay until dark. Sometimes, when I'm walking home, I can feel Killdozer watching me, and stalking me. I get so scared I actually run home instead. I lock my door and windows at night, just so he doesn't, well get any ideas, you know?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and nodded.

"I completely see where you're going with this Sakura. I know how it feels." Naruto said. Sakura turned her head towards him quickly, and stared at him in disbelief!

"Y-Y-Y-You know how it feels!?" Sakura asked, exclaiming it! Naruto looked at her in a bit of shock. He sighed and nodded, slapping his knees with his palms.

"Yeah, I do. But let's not go there. Anyway, you think he stalks you at night?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and Naruto grunted.

"Yes, but I feel even safer with you here Naruto. So, I thank you at the bottom of my heart." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her in surprise! She smiled as they continued walking. The sun was setting early as it sunk down below the mountains. Kishimaru looked up at the sky and saw stars. The moon was also rearing its head above them. The sun sunk below quicker and quicker. It wasn't long until the sky was dark. The stars were out, the moon was shining brightly and Naruto had figured out that Sakura's house was FARTHER than it seemed! Sakura stuck close to Naruto as they reached the house on the side of the road. Naruto's eyes scanned EVERY SINGLE corner, just to be sure. They reached Sakura's house and she stood I front of her doorway and looked at them and smiled. "Thank you so much Naruto for walking me home." She said sweetly. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he sported a grin.

"Oh, that's okay Sakura. I mean, you don't have to thank me I-" He was cut off. He…felt something…on his cheek. He looked, to see…Sakura! Sakura's lips were…she was kissing his cheek! Naruto was dumbfounded as Sakura let go. She smiled. He looked at her in shock! "S-S-Saku-"

"I jus thought you deserved something like that…for all you've done for me today. You bought me lunch, carried me to the nurses office, sat next to me when I'm usually alone, gave me support from falling and breaking something of some sort, thank to my stupid leg…and finally, you walked me home because I was…scared of some psycho that I felt was stalking me at night. I thought you deserved more than a simple thank you Naruto. Well, good night Naruto, and thanks for everything you've done to help me today." Sakura said with a soft sweet smile. Naruto blushed a bit an scratched the back of his head, bending his right knee and putting his right hand in his pocket. He grinned.

"Oh, well…thank you Sakura. Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Naruto asked.

"For sure Naruto. Thank you." Sakura said as she opened her door and walked into the house. Naruto heard the door lock and smiled and touched his cheek.

"Hmmph." He heard. Naruto looked down and saw Kishimaru, pouting.

"And what's with you?" Naruto asked, putting his hands into his pockets. Kishimaru crossed his arms.

"How come you get a kiss on the cheek and I don't?" Kishimaru asked, obviously jealous. Naruto cocked and eyebrow, and then grinned.

"Awe, is someone a bit jealous? Well come here you." Naruto said opening his arms. Kishimaru looked at him ad then away, then at Naruto again and the away, and finally dropped his arms and jumped into Naruto's arms for a brotherly hug. Naruto smiled and looked at Kishimaru. The boy smiled also. Naruto soon…felt strange. He started to sweat. Kishimaru could feel it and sighed.

"C'mon big brother, let's go home." Kishimaru said. Naruto's hair shaded his eyes. He swallowed.

"**Okay squirt, I think it's a good idea." **He said demonically. Kishimaru grabbed his hand as they both walked off. Naruto looked behind him, his hair still shading his eyes. _**"She's mine…" **_He thought darkly.

_With Sakura…_

Sakura had gotten undressed and into bed. She kept thinking about Naruto. Her heart was STIILL pounding like MAD!!! She had to admit, it took ALL OF HER GUTS to give Naruto that kiss on the cheek. She could still feel the soft tingling of his tanned skin on her lips. It made her long for him MORE!! She could just imagine, what sleeping with him would be like. Just the TOUCH of his body against hers, would make her lull asleep during ANYTIME of day! She smiled and closed her eyes, and slowly fell asleep.

_Outside…_

A dark figure, stood in an alley way, near Sakura's house. He had orange hair, and a black leather jacket with blue jeans. He had a toothpick in his mouth and finally bit it in half! He looked over towards Sakura's house and put his hands in his pockets. He walked over to her house and reached for the door-knob. He was about to turn it when…

"**GRWAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" **A VOICE, ECHOED WITHIN THE VILLAGE!!! It was dark, demonic and it made him shiver! He gulped as he heard…wind, rustling within the trees! It made his hair stand on his back as he looked in the trees. He froze and his skin paled…there, staring at him were two…big…blood red glowing eyes with vertically shaped cats eye pupils. They stared at him, and he backed away. He could see something! I-I-It wan an OUTLINE!!! The figure came into close view, and Killdozers' eyes shot open!

"I-I-It's you!" HE GASPED!!! The figure growled at him in anger and malevolency. Killdozer backed away and finally…he ran. HE RAN FOR HIS LIFE!! He looked behind him and into the tree! He saw…nothing, nothing at all. He sighed and turned around and…"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He screamed.

"**GRWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" **The scream was heard again, and then, silence…

______________________________________________________________________

_**Well, there you guys go! I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry, I would've had it updated yesterday, but I was making PSI Balls with my cousin. Well, see ya! Oh, she's making one now! GIVE IT TOO ME!!! She said NO, because she lost it. Little freak…XD**_


	3. The Nightmare, Warmth and Safety

Hello! Well, I'm sorry about the late update. You see I went camping and all and I had a fun time! Now, I am in the writing mood, so I just thought I might give you the heads up! Okay? Well, here we go!

_**K'sN&S-Hello!**_

_**Sakura-Hello, how are you all!?**_

_**K'sN&S-Well, aren't we perky this morning?**_

_**Sakura-(Yawns) Well, I'm still a bit tired…(rubs eye)**_

_**K'sN&S-But, didn't you get to sleep okay last night? I mean, Naruto walked you home y' know.**_

_**Sakura-Yeah, I know, it's just that, well last night I had a bit of trouble sleeping.**_

_**K'sN&S-Go on and…**_

_**Sakura-Well, I heard screaming…**_

_**K'sN&S-(Looks at her) What kind of screaming?**_

_**Sakura-Well, the first one was distant, but I could still hear it. It was…demonic…the second one was VERY close and was like a normal humans, and then the third and fourth, were both. **_

_**K'sN&S-How come you didn't go out and check it out?**_

_**Sakura-BECAUSE IT WAS FREAKING SCARY!!!**_

_**K'sN&S-(Leans back) Whoa, jeez calm down. My gosh, didn't need to get uppity.**_

_**Sakura-(Sighs) Sorry, it's just that it was scary! But, it did stop and get eerily quiet after…it scared me into my sleep.**_

_**K'sN&S-I see, well those were the "Screams of the Night," made by a demon that is supposedly human, but was cursed when he was a child, so he now, lives like a demon, except he hides his cloak and appears like a human.**_

_**Sakura-(Looks at me gaping)**_

_**K'sN&S-(Sigh) Yes, and he's supposedly here, within the walls of the Leaf village.**_

_**Sakura-(Gasps) What!**_

_**K'sN&S-(Nods) Yep, but I have to admit, this demon has had been mellow for some reason. Usually it'd kill ANYTHING it got its hands on. But, something doesn't seem right.**_

_**Sakura-What'd you mean?**_

_**K'sN&S-Well, first off, the demon can sneak into houses and reak havoc upon the person within. The demon was near YOU HOUSE, which means you could've died! But, then again, the ONLY and ONLY THING…to keep this demon from attacking you…is infatuation.**_

_**Sakura-(Gaps) T-T-The demon's I-I-inf-f-f-fatuated with me?**_

_**K'sN&S-(Nods) Well, can't blame him for wanting a mate y' know? It IS mating season for demons this time around. But each demon has it's own mating time lapse. So, this demon could need to mate…mmm…maybe a week or two, maybe tomorrow.**_

_**Sakura-OKAY LET'S JUST STOP PLEASE!!!**_

_**K'sN&S-Okay okay okay! Well, anyway, you know now. So, ready?**_

_**Sakura-I was born ready!**_

_**K'sN&S-(Mutters) I hope you're ready to find out what Naruto truly is…**_

_**Sakura-What was that?**_

_**K'sN&S-Nothing! Shall we!?**_

_**Sakura-We shall!**_

_**Sakura, K'sN&S-LET THE STORY CONTINUE!!!**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. This story is just something that I like to call, "Fan Made"**_

_**Claimed-All things I, own. Enjoy.**_

The sky was black, the stars dancing and the moon conducting the symphony of its children within the night sky. All was quiet in Konoha as nothing stirred. Sakura slept deeply and peacefully, but her dreams were being tainted by…what she heard last night.

_Sakura's Dreams…(I love these scenes!)_

_Sakura stood there, in an alley way. Mist covered the ground and darkness swallowed the trail into the cold and ominous alley-way. She looked around, and saw a white mist, behind her. She gulped as she looked at the sky…black, as the charcoal that was freely burned by fire. She looked into the alley-way, clad in only her School uniform, which seemed odd to her. She started to walk, into the alley, her shoes, clapping against the cobble-stone. Her hands, securely fastened to her sides as she walked. She looked around, and a chill ran up her spine. She saw bones, skulls, legs…and blood, smeared on the walls of the alley. _

"_W-W-What is this place?" Sakura asked herself out loud. Silence. Nothing but pure, silence. She shivered as the cold air from the alley nipped her silky smooth skin. She soon, felt a STRONG WAVE of despair. Something SO STRONG, she gasped and clutched her heart! It was so powerful, she almost CRIED!!! She looked forward, and saw a group of people, surrounding something. _

"_DAMN DEMON!!!" One man shouted! Sakura gasped slightly! She walked forward._

"_IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Sakura heard a woman shout! She kept walking…_

"_THEY'RE DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU!!!" Another shouted. She edged closer, and saw that they were holding torches and pitch-forks! She gulped and got closer. _

"_YOU KILLED THEM ALL!!! HOW SHAMEFUL!!! I'D HATE TO BE MOTHER OF ONE SUCH AS YOU!!!" Another woman shouted._

"_NO WONDER YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER LEFT YOU!!! ANYTHING AS HORRIBLE AS YOU COULD NEVER BE LOVED!!! NEVER!!!" Another man shouted at the top of his lungs! Sakura heard screaming and shouting and…crying? Crying, it sounded like a little boy, balling his eyes out. She walked closer and got to the crowd. They looked at her, their eyes shaded in darkness with grimacing frowns upon their faces. Sakura gasped and stared at them! They said nothing as they disappeared into the shadows. Sakura looked around, but they were gone. She looked forward, and her glistening emerald eyes took upon the form, of indeed, a small boy, crying on the ground. She tilted her head aside. She slowly walked towards him._

"_Why?" He sobbed. Sakura stopped. _

"_W-W-What?" Sakura asked._

"_W-Why am I (sob) treated this way?" The little boy asked, balling his eyes out. Sakura squinted her eyes. His form was rather blurry. She could see yellow on his had, and was clad in a raggy white T-Shirt, along with small orange shorts and sandals. Sakura gulped and moved closer. "I-I-I (sob) I just don't know…" He said again. Sakura's breathing started to increase! She felt a dark sensation cross over her. It was a dark aura she was feeling! She looked at the little boy. Her eyes widened as something started to surround him! It was, like a reddish-orange coat! Sakura started to back away! __**"Grrr….GRRR….GRRRRWRAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!" **__The little boy screamed! She saw him uncover his eyes as his hands were on his sides and his fingers shaking! Like he was in pain! Sakura started to run! She looked behind her and gasped! The coat looked animal-like! THE BOYS EYES GLEAMED AT HER WITH A GLOWING RED!! RED, PUPILESS EYES STARING AT HER!!! She started to run faster! Faster she ran! She looked behind to see the little boy, on ALL-FOURS, like a sort of…animal! She ran, but she wasn't that far ahead, as she looked behind again and let out a girlish scream! The boy was RUNNING AND GAINING ON HER!!! She ran faster and panted!! She looked ahead, and saw the exit of the alley. She looked behind and saw HIM!!! THE LITTLE BOY WAS RIGHT ON HER HEELS!!! He was still blurry, but Sakura could see ONE thing that reminded her of someone, someone she had DEEP feelings for! _

"_Whiskers!?" She asked in surprise! "But only Nar-" She couldn't finish before…_

"_**GRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" **__The little beast SCREAMED!!! HE JUMPED AND TACKLED SAKURA TO THE GROUND!!! _

"_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sakura screamed at the TOP of her lungs! She then heard something. It was a voice she knew well, but was different!_

"_**She's mine, all mine." **__Said the demonic voice. She screamed!_

_Reality…_

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!!!"

"AHHH!!" Sakura let out a scream as she LUNGED from her sleep! She looked and sighed in relief to see her alarm, beeping. Her heart was pounding, she was sweating, and she had slept in 5 minutes. She sighed and got out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and got her shower and then after drying, got into her school cloths. She brushed her teeth and walked downstairs. She felt miserable. Flashes from her nightmare were coming back! The little boy, the villagers, the alley-way and…the coat. That reddish-orange animal-like coat. Pictures still remained within her mind about that part. It made her shiver a bit to think about what it REALLY was. She sighed and shook it off. "I can't let this get to me, it was just a dream." She reminded herself. She smiled and nodded and walked outside. She looked at the sky and saw the stars, dissipating one by one as the sun rose higher and higher into the sky. She looked around, and saw students walking, as usual. She sighed and looked over to her left. Her blood ran cold and she froze! There, on the ground was something…red, splattered a bit. Her heart raced as she walked over, bent down and used two fingers from her right hand and ran the over the liquid. It was a bit dry, but STILL wet. She could smell the aroma from here, and she was glad she didn't have breakfast or her stomach would've kicked the bucket! It was blood. Fresh, splattered blood. Fresh from the veins of some unknown victim. She shivered as she wiped it n a nearby wall. Gulping she turned around and walked…right into something hard. She bounced back. "Oh, sorry about that." She said rubbing her eyes.

"Hey sleepy head. Too tired to walk around without glasses eh?" She heard an ALL TOO FAMILIAR VOICE. She looked and adjusted her vision, still tired. Her emerald eyes saw Naruto, looking at her, his sack tossed heartily over his right shoulder with a grin plastered on his face.

"Oh, Naruto!" Sakura shouted happily, but covered her mouth! Naruto chuckled.

"It's great to see you too Sakura. So what's up?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and shrugged.

"Oh, not much I-"

"What's that smell?" Naruto asked. Sakura saw him sniffling the air and sniffed. She didn't smell anything.

"I don't smell any-"

"Is that…blood? Smells like fresh blood over here does-" He stopped and stared into no-where.Sakura looked at him for a second as his eyes widened and his mouth gaped open.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head and snapped out of his trance. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked extending her hand to make sure he was alright. He rubbed his eyes and looked at Sakura. He saw the worry in her eyes.

"Uh, yeah, I am Sakura. Just a bit of…well I was just…remembering something that's all. But you shouldn't worry about it!" He said with a smile! "But anyway, how's your elbow and knee handling? Seems to me like they've healed up pretty good!" Naruto said observing her. Sakura smiled.

"Oh, they're alright. My palm's aching a little and my knee and elbow are tingling a bit. Bit I should be just fine." She said, still smiling sweetly. Naruto gave a foxy grin. Sakura looked at him and then down by his side. She got a confused look on her face, making Naruto confused as well.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked left and right and around. Naruto looked where she looked.

"Naruto, where's Kishimaru. Isn't he supposed to be with you?" Sakura asked wondering. Naruto looked at her and gave a small shrug, but not one to where he was stumped.

"Ah, squirts at home…helping me with something. Don't worry though, he'll be alright." Naruto stated. Sakura looked at him and gave a nod. Naruto gestured Sakura forward and she giggled with a nod and walked in front of him. He grinned and walked RIGHT behind her. Sakura looked around, making sure Ino and everybody weren't ahead nor behind and looked forward when…

"Sakura!" Ino BLURTED! Sakura jumped back and Naruto caught her! She blushed a bit and looked at Ino and gave a glare. The light-blond female smiled with a finger wave. "Hey Sakura, awe, don't you two look so cute together!?" Ino squealed! Naruto and Sakura blushed. Sakura saw the position they were in. Naruto was supporting her by holding under her arms and Sakura's feet flopped against the ground. She was leaning againstchest. Sakura and Naruto IMMEDIATELY separated! Both faces still flushed! Ino laughed! Sakura gave her a threatening look, but Ino shrugged it off. Naruto eyed Ino, but she didn't notice either.

"So, where's Shikamaru?" Sakura asked annoyed. Ino smiled.

"Oh, he's at the school. I decided to see how my little lovebird's doing." Ino said, her voice FLUTTERING like a group of butterflies. Sakura felt herself about to SLAP Ino as she tried to hide her face from Naruto. Naruto had, had quite enough though.

"Alright Ino, that's enough!" Naruto sternly voiced! Ino looked at him. His colossal size over her made her knees quiver. She sweat-dropped with a fake smile.

"Oh you, Naruto you know I'm not embarrassing Sakura! C'mon can't we all be friends!?" Ino asked! Naruto sighed and took his sack that hung from his shoulder and dropped it! It made an indent in the ground! Ino gulped as Naruto walked over to her. He was RIGHT IN FRONT on Ino. She CRANED her neck ALL THE WAY up to see his gigantic form! He towered over her! He crossed is arms and sighed.

"Of course…you're shaking at the knees. The clitter-clatter of your bones is enough to makes me laugh. Now, I please ask you to STOP. NOW." Naruto said sternly! Ino backed away. Apparently Naruto didn't like Ino fooling around with Sakura's crush on him. Naruto could tell Sakura had a crush on him, he wasn't stupid! Her blushing and sweet smiles and looks GAVE IT AWAY A LOOOOONG time ago! Which was yesterday. But either way, Naruto wanted Sakura's crush to develop, not sink like a lead balloon! Ino was that weight and Naruto knew that if Ino got her hands on Sakura, Sakura's crush on him would be DOOMED to fail. She was doing FINE!!! Sakura was taking this seriously, not like some child's game. Okay, maybe she did some odd things here and there, but that was because, maybe, Sakura's feelings were getting her attention, and her brain was doing something else, confusing her and making her do something…well odd. But either way, Naruto didn't want Sakura's feelings to be demolished, NO MATTER WHAT!!!. He wanted her JUST AS MUCH as she wanted him! Ino stared into Naruto's eyes, seeing how serious he was. "Let me tell you something Ino. You'd better not have the audacity to do something you wouldn't regret," Naruto said leaning into her ear. Ino shivered a bit as his hot breath reaped (Not Raped!) her ear lobe, "because if you do, we'll have a loooooong talk. Now belive me, I never, hurt girls. Well that's not completely tru, I mean unless they're trying to cut my nut-sack off, then that's different. But in any case, that talk will be something you won't E-V-E-R, forget." Naruto explained. Ino gulped again and looked at him. He stood up fully, to his colossal height and smiled at her. Ino still couldn't believe his height! Here she was, at 5'8' and he was almost…maybe 6 or 8 feet taller! She felt like a pipsqueak! "Now do we have an understanding?" Naruto asked. Ino nodded and Naruto smiled and gripped her shoulders, turned her around, patted her head and pushed her back a little so she was walking. He smiled as she walked away. Naruto looked at Sakura and saw her still turned around. He walked over to her and looked down at her. "You okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him slightly.

"I…I'm just embarrassed, that's all." Sakura said with ENOUGH courage to speak to him! Naruto sighed.

"Sakura, you don't have to be embarrassed around me." Naruto said grinning. Sakura still didn't look at him.

"Still, I can't believe Ino would say something so soon. I would've at least expected her to say that after a few weeks, but right now, no." Sakura explained. Naruto sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. She flinched a bit. Naruto felt her flinch and eased off. He gently laid them on her shoulders, she calmed a bit.

"It's okay Sakura. You know, sometimes people think something that may or may not be true. In fact, some people judge before that or those certain people or person have or has a chance to really increase their feelings for that person you know?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. "It's okay Sakura, besides, I don't think Ino would have THAT much audacity to come back, unless she had an Adam's Apple, a dick and a pair of balls hangin'!" Naruto said chuckling. Sakura gave a light chuckle. Naruto heard it and his eyes softened.

"Now that's better, isn't it?" Naruto asked. Sakura turned to face him. Only thing was she was staring square at his chest. She craned her neck and saw him grinning.

"I can't believe how tall you are!" Sakura said in awe! Naruto looked at her and cocked his brow.

"Uh…well that wasn't the topic, but okay…if you wanna know I'm six-foot five-inches." Naruto explained. Sakura's mouth GAPED!! 6'ft 5'in!? HE WAS A LIVING SASQUACH…well without the hair. Sakura was only 5'ft 6'in, the smallest in her class. Hell even Hinata out stood her at 5'ft 8'in! But either way she didn't care! Sakura liked being small, since she was a young woman. But Naruto…he was HUGE!! Sakura gulped a bit and Naruto smiled with his eyebrow arched. "So…uh…don't you feel a bit better?" Naruto asked. Sakura snapped out of her daze and smiled.

"Yes, I do. Thank you Naruto." Sakura said sweetly. Naruto grinned.

"Sure Sakura. Now, shall we get goin'?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and they both walked off. Sakura took a bit more time as she walked up the steps to the school on the Hokage Monuments, but Naruto helped her. They both finally made it, in time too! They rushed into the school, at Sakura's pace, and made it to their locker! Sakura did the combo and opened the locker. They grabbed their books and Sakura shut the locker and turned the dial to "0". Naruto and Sakura walked to class to start the day off. Sakura entered the room, and looked, to see Ino talking up a storm, as usual, and everyone gracing in her popular presence.

Ino saw Sakura and grinned, but when she saw Naruto enter she turned away. Naruto looked up at them all, and saw them staring at him. He eyed them and then walked over to the stairs. Sakura had made it to her seat and Naruto to his own. Anko, looking up from her magazine, smiled as she saw Sakura smiling as she sat next to Naruto. Anko could see Sakura's happiness as she sat next to the young man, even though Sakura had only known Naruto from a SMALL while, Anko had believed love was possible even at first sight! But either way, Anko could tell Sakura was happy, and if ANYONE ruined this chance for Sakura, Anko'd deal with their asses PERSONALLY. Anyway though, Anko was glad for Sakura, and knew the girl's chance had FINALLY, after ALL her years of trying to get Sasuke, came! But as excited as Anko was…she'd let cupid do the work.

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!" The Bell rang! Anko sighed and cracked her knuckles and her neck, loudly. The sound made some of the students shiver. Anko chuckled as she yawned.

"Okay guys! What'cha wanna do today?" Anko asked. She really didn't like making decisions on her own. She figured everyone else would like to do what they wanted, jus so long as she didn't get fired. This was her, besides being a ninja, 58th part-time job that she was filling in for! Anko was, as some people called her, "The Crazy Bitch," since she was crazy, and yet an unbearable woman at the same time! But right now, was Anko's teaching time. Everyone thought. Naruto had an idea and looked at Anko. "Go ahead blondie, let's heard what ya got." Anko said. Naruto flinched a bit and sweat-dropped and scratched the back of his head with a gaping smile. Everyone stared at him.

"Go on Naruto." Sakura gestured. Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno, I was kinda thinking that we could, well go outside, ya know?" Naruto asked. Anko thought and her eyes stared at Sakura, who seemed to be delighted!

"Oooohh that sounds great!" Sakura squealed! They all looked at her. Sakura stared at them and then at Naruto. He smiled and nodded.

"YEAH!!!" Naruto shouted. He stretched. "Urahg!" was what came out from stretching. Sakura giggled and looked at Anko. Anko seemed happy about.

"Okay guys, it's settled. Any other ideas?" Anko asked. They all shook their heads. "Okay! Let's go outside guys, I'll plan something for ya, cause don't you DARE think you're getting off easily." Anko said. They all groaned, except for Naruto and Sakura, since, well they would be working together! This was Sakura's, as well as, Naruto's chance to find out a little bit more about each other. They all got up from their seats and walked out of the room. Anko followed behind them all. The class exited the school and looked at Anko. "Okay guys, now here's the plan. The sun's pretty warm, not too hot so we're gonna be doing some field work! I want you guys to report to the Cherry Blossom fields, k?" Anko asked. They nodded. Naruto was a bit confused though.

"Uh, where're the Cherry Blossom fields?" Naruto asked. They all stared at him.

"Tch, dumbass." Shikamaru stated sighing. Naruto gave him a dark and deep growl. Everyone looked at each other and then at Naruto. Sakura was just as surprised as ALL OF THEM. Naruto scoffed and snorted. Sakura looked at him.

"Naruto…" Sakura started. He looked at her.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked. Sakura gulped.

"Did you just, growl and snort at Shikamaru?" Sakura asked. They all listened. Naruto gave a slight gasp!

"…fuck…" He cursed silently. They stared at him and Naruto turned away. "Uh…sorry, umm, where're the……field again?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura, show blondie over there where the fields are please." Anko said. Sakura nodded.

"Okay, c'mon Naruto." Sakura said. Naruto nodded and followed, like a good boy. Anko looked at everyone else, who were silent.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS!!! FRONT LINE AND CENTER!!!" Anko blared! They all stood STRAIGHT and held their chins up! Anko sighed. "Alright, now I know that was an odd predicament, but in ANY case, NONE of us will speak of this, okay?! As much as Naruto's animal-like sounds and actions were, I don't want this mentioned, okay!?" Anko shouted!

"YES MA'AM!!!" They all shouted. Anko nodded and they all dispersed. Anko sighed.

_With Naruto and Sakura…_

Sakura had shown Naruto where the Cherry Blossom fields were and Naruto took a liking to it! It was AMAZING!!! Rows upon rows upon ROWS of pink headed trees lined the area! Naruto laughed as the cherry blossoms fell from the trees and into his hair. Sakura looked behind her to see Naruto standing on his toes and balancing a cherry blossom on his nose! She laughed! Naruto looked at her and let the cherry blossom fall. His mouth gaped open as she saw her. Sakura, the wind and the cherry blossoms, produced something Naruto had NEVER EVER seen before in his LIFE! He saw Sakura, her emerald eyes soft and touching, with her arms linked behind her and her hair rustling slightly. She truly looked beautiful as the cherry blossoms landed around her, like pink snow around an angel. Naruto stared at her and gulped. He looked at the ground, and then at her several times before something escaped his throat.

"Y-Y-You look…b-b-beautiful Sakura." He squeaked. Even the toughest man was a pawn for the true beauty of a female he liked. Sakura looked at him with a small tint or pink.

"Why thank you Naruto. Sometimes I like to come here and…well I like to think. It always calms me when I'm here, I feel like I'm…" She couldn't think of the word.

"Apart of the trees?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and tilted her head to her right a little.

"What do you man Naruto?" She asked curiously. Naruto looked at the ground and thought.

"Well…Sakura…I mean…you look like you could get lost in…here." Naruto stated. Sakura looked away a bit. Naruto's eyes widened and he slapped his forehead! "I MEAN!!! umm…the trees are beautiful so when I say you can get lost in here that means…umm…uh…OH!!! That your beauty compares to these trees! Yeah, and uh..uh…uh….uh-" Naruto stopped as Sakura looked at him. He looked around and decided to put on a foxy grin and with one smooth tongue, gave Sakura a clean, VERY seductive foxy-growl. Sakura flinched a bit and stared at him as he gave her the grin.

"There you go again…" Sakura said. Naruto looked at her in confusion and cocked his head to the right, animal-like. "You're growling. Only this time it was sexily." Sakura stated softly. Naruto blushed and looked at the ground.

"Uh…(sigh)…sorry, Sakura…it won't happen again…ever, I promise." Naruto stated. Sakura stared at him as he shook his head and gripped it.

"_Does he think he did something…bad, growling like that?" _Sakura asked herself. She watched as he sunk a bit low, dropping his shoulders. She thought about his…animal-like…gestures. They seemed both charming, and yet creepy, but Sakura had feelings for him, and she thought about to positive side of them both. They were charming and made him seem…well sexy. And on the other fact they were driving Sakura curious! She smiled. Naruto sighed and looked at her, and got curious, yet again as to why she was smiling. He thought she didn't like his growls, well even though they were odd.

"Sakura, you're smiling. Why?" He asked dumbly. Sakura giggled. Naruto cocked his left eyebrow. "What's so funny?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed and shook her head. Naruto stared at her, still hunched over from his animalistic, and odd gestures.

"Well, it's just that…I…well," Her face flustered a bit. Naruto could tell ONE thing…she was a horny lil' school girl. Always flustering a bit. Naruto found it attractive though. His brain started to wonder why kind of "attention" she'd give him. But Naruto also preferred belly rubs, for his OWN reasons! Naruto listened though. Sakura gulped a bit and continued, "…I just found it to be…well…attractive, that's all. Nothing wrong with it, nope! Nothing at all!" Sakura said quickly! Naruto grinned and chuckled a bit. Sakura looked at him.

"Oh, so you DO like my…well sounds. Right?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and walked over to him. The wind flowed through the trees, whisking her hair about. Naruto gulped a bit and his knees quivered a little. She WAS beautiful! She go up to him and looked UP to see him. She giggled a bit. She waved her finger towards her and he bent down. She got into his ear.

"Why yes, I do…I find that they make you attractive in many ways Naruto." Sakura stated. Naruto gulped loudly as his feet quivered a bit. She leaned away, leaving Naruto a bit shocked. She giggled at his face. Eyes widened mouth gaping open and his arms hanging loosely from his shoulders. Naruto finally, after 3 minutes of non-stop space staring, snapped out of his trance-like state and looked at Sakura. His face was flushed a bit. She…liked his growls? His animalistic ways, that made…well he just NEVER thought anyone liked, made him attractive?! Naruto stared at Sakura and she laughed at his face!

"Well, well, well, aren't you two a sight for sore eyes?" They heard a feminine voice. Naruto and Sakura looked to see Anko, and everyone else, watching them. Sakura gasped and turned around, while Naruto shook his head and looked at them, feeling a bit embarrassed at himself for that…trance. Anko laughed and sighed! "Alright guys, let's get on with why we were here. Now, we're going to be in group, and judging by you two, Naruto and Sakura are going to be in a group of two, the rest of you, find yourself a partner." Anko commanded. They all got into groups and stood in a line facing Anko. She grinned. "Okay, now, what you're going to do, is make up a poem about the trees, alright? Any questions?" Anko explained and asked! They all knew better than to question her and Anko chuckled. "Alright, get to work, I'll be over here if ya need me. And I'll be watching you." She said sternly, still grinning. They all gulped, except Sakura. Sakura and Anko were friends! She smiled and looked at Naruto, who was already thinking.

"Hmm, what'd you think Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura thought and looked at the trees. She thought of the first line.

_When The Wind flows slow_

_The petals will blow_

Naruto thought about it and smiled! He liked the sound of it and thought of the second line.

"Hmm, let's see here, what else?" Naruto asked. Sakura watched him as he closed his eyes to think. They SPRUNG open and looked at Sakura.

_Gently with grace_

_To find their way_

Sakura nodded! That sounded like an excellent second line! Though there were actually four, it sounded good wither way! Sakura thought again, this was getting fun!

_To their lovers arms_

_They silently pray_

Sakura retorted. Naruto nodded and thought deeply about this one. She made it a bit difficult for him this time! Naruto and Sakura both looked at each other and, awkwardly both said…

_To find each others love one day…_

Naruto and Sakura were speechless…it was an odd, yet romantic moment for the both of them. Sakura looked up at Naruto, seeing his mind blown! It was like…their brains thought as one! The wind rustled a bit through their hair as they looked at each other. Cerulean meeting Emerald, it was a peaceful moment…until.

"So, Sakura what's your poem about!?" They heard Tenten shout! Sakura jumped and screeched! Tenten looked at her and scratched the back of her head. "Whoops, sorry about that Sakura. But did you come you with a poem yet?" Tenten asked. Sakura sighed and smiled. Tenten was a good girl, Sakura always like Tenten more as a friend than Ino and the others.

"Yeah, we did." Sakura answered.

"Cool, can I hear it?" She asked. Sakura shook her head. "Awe, why not!?" Tenten pouted. Sakura giggled.

"We're going to re-site our poem s in a little bit Tenten. You'll hear it. Naruto and I both added each of our own lines we thought of into the poem…although the last one we…kinda thought at the same time." Sakura said scratching her head. Tenten cocked an eyebrow.

"I see…cool! Well, can't wait to hear it, and you must be Naruto, right?" Tenten asked, looking at the giant in front of her. Naruto looked down at the brunette and smiled.

"Yep, you must be Tenten. Are you Sakura's friend?" Naruto asked. Tenten blushed a bit.

"Yes, well I don't spend much time with Sakura, since Ino's always keeping my friend away with her mouth. I swear it runs non-stop!" Tenten said putting her hands on her hips. Sakura and Naruto laughed! Ino's head perked up from across the trees and saw Tenten's hand in the form of a mouth and opening and closing as she went "Blah Blah Blah! Ino saw Naruto and Sakura laughing and her head got hot. But, she saw Naruto over there. She hadn't forgotten about that little "Chat" they both had. Ino sighed and would have to talk to Tenten later about what she was doing. Tenten made Naruto and Sakura crack up! Naruto held his gut and Sakura had her hand over her mouth. Tenten laughed with them.

"You always make me laugh Tenten…well when you were around at least. Now you're with the popular crowd…well since Neji." Sakura said, her smile turned into a frown. Tenten and Naruto frowned to and Tenten nodded, much to her dismay.

"Yeah, but it's not all that and a bag of chips you know." Tenten stated. Sakura looked at her. Naruto found this going to be interesting.

"Really?" Sakura asked. Tenten nodded and sighed.

"Yeah, all you hear is someone else's story about what they did and they all laugh all the time and…well it's just a mess. Sakura, I know you're alone and no one sits with you at lunch and everything, and I'm sorry. Sorry I wasn't one of the friends you thought I was. But even if you're not my friend, I'll still be yours." Tenten stated with a smile. Sakura looked at Naruto and he nodded.

"Thanks Tenten, glad you're my friend." Sakura said. Tenten smiled and Naruto grinned. "Well, better get back to Ino I guess, eh?" Sakura asked. Tenten sighed. She really didn't want to, but had too. She waved good-bye and Sakura waved back. Tenten walked away and Sakura sighed. Naruto put a hand on her shoulder and she looked at him. He grinned and she laughed. His silly grin he put on brightened her spirits. Tenten heard the laugh and turned around. Sakura was laughing as Naruto made idiotic and stupid faces. Tenten giggled with a blush.

"_Now that's a hunk of gold there. Sakura, you're lucky… But you deserve him anyway for being so patient." _Tenten retorted to herself and walked away. After 30 minutes everyone was ready to present. Sakura was a bit nervous at first, but with Naruto there she'd have no problem! After EVERYONE ELSE, they were finally the ones to present. Naruto and Sakura got up in front of everyone. Sakura was a little shaken a bit, but Naruto put his hand on her shoulder and she stopped. She looked at him and he smiled softly. She stared at him for a second, and then nodded with a small smile.

_Sakura: When the wind flows Slow…_

_Naruto: The Petals will blow_

_Sakura: Gently with grace_

_Naruto: To find their way_

_Sakura: To their lovers arms_

_Naruto: They silently pray_

_Naruto and Sakura: To find each others love one day…_

They re-sited at the end together. Everyone stared at them as Naruto and Sakura stood there, staring at the ground. Anko smiled and checked her clip-board.

_Ino and Shikamaru- -A_

_Shino and Chouji- A_

_Hinata and Kiba- B+_

_Sasuke and Tasume- A_

_Rock Lee and Verde- A_

_Tenten and Neji- A_

_Naruto and Sakura- A_

Anko smiled and looked at Naruto. He seemed a bit embarrassed from finishing that last line with Sakura, though Anko could tell he liked the poem, but was a bit flustered from doing it with Sakura. Her gaze turned towards Sakura, who seemed to be trying to calm herself a bit now. Apparently finishing that poem with Naruto at the same time made her a bit red! Anko could tell that they'd be a PERFECT couple! Anko grinned and chuckled.

"Thanks guys. That was a great poem, and that finish was just too awesome! Good job guys, give 'em a hand everyone!" Anko shouted. They all clapped and the two teens in the front smiled and bowed before walking…actually SCURRYING off! Anko laughed! The day was good. Naruto and Sakura felt good all throughout the day of their morning classes! Sakura and Naruto were currently in Gym. They were all playing a good game of flag ball! Although Naruto and Sakura were pitted AGAINST each other this time! Naruto had the ball and Sakura ran furiously trying to catch him! Well, get his orange flag at least that was flailing behind him! Sakura ran faster, but Naruto chuckled and WHISKED LIKE LIGHTNING to the goal! Sakura and her team, along with Naruto's OWN team were DUMBFOUNDED! His speed was…non-human! They all stood there, stupefied and Gai clapped!

"Well done Naruto! I haven't seen that speed since Lee and myself! Congrats!" Gai shouted giving a thumbs up! Naruto panted, sticking his tongue out. Sakura and everyone else cocked their eyebrows.

"Naruto," Sakura started. Naruto looked at her. She turned her head slightly and stared at him. "Are you, panting like a dog?" Sakura asked. Naruto sucked his tongue in and wiped his lower lip. Sakura stared at him and he grinned.

"Well I was a bit tired from that running. You almost got me!" Naruto explained happily! Sakura looked down.

"_His speed is incredible. I've never seen anyone run like that before. What is he?" _Sakura asked herself, looking at Naruto.

"DAMN!!" Kiba shouted! "HE HAULED ASS!!!" Kiba finished. Kiba was beginning to like Naruto a bit more. Hinata blushed a bit and turned away from Naruto's sight. Ino grunted and crossed her arms and turned away.

"Okay guys!" Gai started. "Now, let's do it again!" He shouted thrusting his fist into the air. They nodded and Naruto walked back to his place. Sakura watched him and sighed. She'd have to step up a bit more this time! This was her 7th time she FAILED at catching Naruto. Though he didn't dash like lightning the other 6 times. He was FAST!! Sakura got into her position and watched Naruto. He was playing with his orange flag as he crouched down low in attempt to dart across the field! Kiba crouched low next to him. Sakura eyed them both. They were the fastest runners she had EVER seen! In the school actually! Gai looked at them all and held his whistle to his lips…

"FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!" The whistle SCREAMED!! Naruto and Kiba FLASHED onto the field, followed by Shikamaru, Hinata and Ino! Sakura and Tenten nodded towards each other and dashed! They were followed by Chouji and Neji! Shino was referee, since he didn't really play sports and Sasuke was flag keeper. He just watched, along with Shino. Lee was cheering long with his girlfriend Verde! Verde was a girl who LOVED green, like Lee! She had brunette hair that curled with green strips with a green T-Shirt, green eyes and green lip-stick, green nail-polish and, well she loved green! Just like Lee! Although Lee and Verde knew the rules, and had to wear the school uniform, but Verde and Lee both had green ties. Sakura's eyes watched Naruto while Tenten watched for Kiba. Sakura stopped and looked around for some way to get Naruto easily! Tenten sped up and Kiba made a SHARP turn around her. Sakura saw Kiba and LUNGED for his black flag. She rolled and felt something in her hand. She looked down and THERE IT WAS!! She squealed!

"TENTEN, I GOT IT!!!" Sakura shouted waving the flag in the air! Tenten put a thumbs up and her eyes widened!

"Sakura watch out!" Tenten shouted. Sakura looked and Ino came SPEEDING TOWARDS HER!!! She yelled and dove out of the way! Ino grunted, missing Sakura. Sakura got up and checked for her flag and sighed in relief that it was still there. She got up and ran over to the buckets, where Sasuke was, and dumped the flag.

"Nice dive." Sasuke said plainly. Sakura flinched a bit and looked at him. His arms crossed over his chest and on legs on to the other. Sakura smiled.

"Thanks Sasuke." Sakura thanked. Sasuke nodded. Sakura turned and walked away. Sasuke sighed and stretched. He saw Naruto streaking like lightning, snagging Sakura's team members' flag! He sighed and shook his head. Sakura saw Naruto snatch Tentens flag! She gasped! Tenten grunted and sat down. Naruto laughed!

"Gotcha!" Naruto shouted. He then streaked over and saw Sakura. She got ready to try and steal Naruto's flag! Naruto grinned and JUMPED over Sakura, using chakra and SLAM-DUNKED the flag into the bucket! He sighed and shook his head. Now that ALL of Sakura's team members were gone, it was the ball he needed. Hinata had snatched the ball and threw it to Naruto, who caught it! Sakura gasped and ran after him! Kiba grinned. His girl got the ball! Sakura ran after Naruto, it was like this again! She started to pump chakra into her legs, since no-one would suspect it, well the non-ninja teachers at least. She started to gain, quickly too! Naruto looked behind and his face had the look of HORROR!!! Sakura was reaching for his flag!! Naruto sped it up and was getting away from Sakura! Sakura pumped more chakra, but Naruto was losing her! She grunted and finally LUNGED for him! She wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and they tumbled on the field! They rolled and finally stopped. Sakura opened her eyes and winced a bit. That was a good tackle she had done she thought! Well the best one she'd ever done anyway. She was laying on something. She looked and saw a white, three un-buttoned T-Shirt. In the middle of the shirts slit was a nicely toned and golden chest. Sakura could see, to what it looks liked, were abs really…She looked and she blushed a bit. Naruto was lying there, the ball fell out of his hand and he looked down at her. "Nice tackle Sakura." Naruto complimented. Sakura giggled.

"Thank you. Now, gimme that flag and that ball now Mr." Sakura demanded. Naruto sighed and Sakura took his orange flag and the ball. She got off him and sat up. He sat cross-legged and sighed. He looked at Kiba who just shrugged. Naruto shrugged back and watched as Sakura, strutting her hips from side to side, walked over to the bucket, dumped Naruto's flag. Naruto felt a tint of red come as he saw her hips sway from side-to-side. She then took a STREAK down the field! Sakura had the ball in her arms and Hinata, Ino and Neji all ran after her! Sakura threw the ball into the square and watched as Ino closed in on her. Ino had ALWAYS won when it came to games, but now Sakura felt more confident about her abilities after catching Naruto. Ino lunged for Sakura and she dodged! Sakura saw Ino delayed from her lunge and SNATCHED Ino's silver flag! Ino grunted. Sakura smirked at her victory and turned around. Hinata and Shikamaru were closing in on her. But she knew that the ball was the target, not her. Sakura knew she was out-numbered and that victory was as of yet, impossible. She sighed.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!!" They all heard a childish SHOUT!! They all gasped and Hinata screamed! They looked and saw Kishimaru?! Kishimaru had a small sapphire flag and Hinata's white flag! Hinata groaned and fell to her knees. "THANKS GAI-SENSEI!!" Kishimaru shouted waving at Gai.

"SHOW THEM THE POWER OF YOUTH!!!!" GAI SHOUTED!!!

"WHOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Lee shouted after. Kishimaru giggled childishly!

"I'm here to help Sakura! Now let's win a game!" Kishimaru shouted jumping in the air! Sakura laughed!

"Okay!" She answered. Kishimaru nodded and STREAKED, like Naruto down to the bucket and disposed of Hinata's pearly white flag. He looked to see Naruto, sitting.

"HAHA!!" Kishimaru laughed! Naruto's forehead popped an anger vein and a small sharp tooth appeared from the right side of his mouth and his eyes turned white and he bloated!

"GO AHEAD AND LAUGH!!!" Naruto shouted. Kishimaru laughed and Naruto groaned!

"Awe, did Sakura tag big brother?" Kishimaru babied. Naruto turned his head away.

"Tch, she tackled me. But you'd better worry about yourself." Naruto explained. Kishimaru giggled and turned around and skipped away. Naruto sighed as his anime anger poofed away. He smiled, Kishimaru didn't know how to play flag ball anyway, so ALL WAS GOOD!! Kishimaru looked at Sakura and Shikamaru, who were dodging each others swipes and attempts to get each others' flag. Kishimaru looked around the field and saw the other teams ball. He smiled.

"OKEY DOKEY!!" Kishimaru shouted, threw his arms in the air and ran or the ball! Shikamaru looked and gasped! The boy as going to for the ball!

"MAN, WHAT A DRAG!!" Shikamaru shouted! Sakura chuckled.

"Looks like the shoes on the other foot, isn't it?" Sakura asked. Shikamaru groaned and ran after the small boy. Sakura ran after Shikamaru.

"C'MON BABY, DON'T LET KISHIMARU GET THAT FLAG!!!" Ino shouted. Shikamaru sighed and ran! On the way he grabbed the orange flag from the bucket and ran to Naruto. Shikamaru tossed the flag and Naruto caught it and got up! He put it in his pocket and ran after Sakura!

"HERE'S BIG BROTHER!!" Naruto shouted! Sakura and Kishimaru gasped while Shikamaru grinned. Sakura screamed and ran! Kishimaru got the ball. It was a rainbow colored ball and looked behind.

"WAAAHH!" He shouted and ran in the opposite direction, away from Shikamaru and his brother. Sakura made a deathly sharp turn and Naruto came to a screeching HALT! He then ran for Sakura and Kishimaru beside Shikamaru! Cheering came from the other team members! Sakura grabbed Tentens brunette flag and tossed it to her. Tenten got up and LUNGED for Shikamaru's flag! She snatched it and Shikamaru sighed and fell! Naruto sprinted like lightning as Sakura and Kishimaru got closer to him! He was RIGHT BEHIND Kishimaru. Kishimaru looked behind and shouted! He threw the ball to Sakura and she caught it! Naruto groaned, but smirked. He was still faster than her and gained on her EXTREMELY!! Sakura saw the goal and sprinted! Naruto was RIGHT BEHIND HER as she ran! Sakura finally LUNGED and Naruto lunged WITH HER. Sakura and Naruto fell into the square. Kishimaru stopped running and Tenten caught up. Naruto was laying right on Sakura and Kishimaru walked over and saw the ball, in the square! "YAY!! WE WON!!!" Kishimaru shouted. Tenten laughed and Ino groaned. Kiba sweat-dropped and Hinata sighed. Shikamaru groaned. Sakura rustled underneath Naruto's massive weight! She looked and saw the ball and smiled. Naruto looked up and sighed.

"Good job Sakura, you won!" He said. Sakura chuckled! Naruto and Sakura figured out the position they were in and gave a HUMONGOUS FLUSTER!! Sakura and Naruto were face-to-face. Sakura must've rolled over when she hit the ground and now, well, Naruto was on top of her.

"WOW!!! LOOKS LIKE BIG BROTHER AND SAKURA REEAALLYY LIKE EACH OTHER NOW! YAY!" Kishimaru shouted. Tenten laughed!

"Nice position." Kiba said grinning. Chouji sighed as he sweat-dropped and Neji just held his arms crossed, not looking at the two. Hinata blushed madly and Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. Ino just sat there, watching them. Gai and Lee looked at each other and chuckled!

"Well, if youth doesn't shine in them!" Lee shouted. Gai blew his whistle.

"The Game is over! Sakura's team wins!" Gai shouted. Ino felt FURIOUS now!

"HEY!! Didn't WE have to most points!?" Ino asked loudly. Gai chuckled.

"You weren't competing for points Ino." Gai explained. Ino looked at him dumbly. "You were all competing for fun! But, Sakuras display and improvement won her team the game! Good work Sakura…oh, and you and Naruto can go do that somewhere else!' Gai shouted again, sticking his thumb in the air. They all looked at the two teens. They didn't move. Tenten walked over to Sakura and Naruto and looked. Apparently they both were flushed SO MUCH…well they couldn't move since it was a shock.

"Umm, Naruto, you can get off Sakura now." Tenten said waving her hand and sweat-dropping. Naruto snapped out of it and rolled off Sakura. He got up and dusted himself off! Sakura was a red-hot cherry tomato! Tenten helped her help and dusted her off. Sakura stood there and Tenten snapped her fingers. "Sakura, oh Sakura. C'mon, snap out of it!" Tenten demanded! Sakura finally shook her head and looked at Tenten.

"Tenten…was he just…" Sakura cut off. Tenten nodded with a smile. Sakura looked at Naruto, who was turned around with his hands in his pockets, staring out into the open. Sakura sighed and looked at her hands. They were shaking and her knees quivering. Naruto's heat roamed through her body STILL! It felt good to Sakura as she stared at Naruto. Sakura felt her heart thumping. She felt like she had just gotten EVEN MORE attracted to Naruto! She smiled and walked over to him. She looked and saw him face flushed as his eyes were anime-white. Sakura tapped him on the shoulder and he snapped out of it and looked at her. Sakura wasn't expecting what would come next though…

"SAKURA I'M SORRY!!" Naruto shouted gripping his head. Sakura jumped at his sudden eruption! "I'M REALLY SORRY IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN I-" Naruto was silenced when Sakura put a finger to his lips. He went cross-eyed and Sakura laughed!

"Naruto, you don't have to be sorry. In fact you're really warm you know?" Sakura explained.

"But Sakura I-" His muttering stopped when Sakura pushed her finger against his lips.

"Naruto, it's okay. It was just an accident anyway." Sakura explained. Naruto said nothing and just stared at her with a shocked look. Sakura took her finger away from his mouth and smiled.

"So, you're okay with what happened?" Naruto asked. Sakura closed her eyes and giggled.

"Of course, it was meant as a way to stop me from winning the game! Well, lunch is going to start in a while, so what'd you want to eat?" Sakura asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Oh c'mon, there's dango, sandwiches, ramen-" That was as far as she went.

"RAMEN!!" BOTH Naruto and Kishimaru shouted. Their fingers wiggled as they drooled. Sakura laughed and nodded.

"Yes! We have Ichiraku's ramen, it's supposed to be the best in ALL of Fire Country." Sakura explained. Naruto and Kishimaru looked at each other and were about to EXPLODE in excitement! Hearing "Ramen," had made Naruto's day!

"Well c'mon! Let's go!" Naruto shouted thrusting his fist forward. Kishimaru threw his hands in the air!

"YAY!!" The small boy shouted. Sakura laughed!

"RRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!!!" The Bell went.

"LAST ONE THERE'S A ROTTEN EGG!" Naruto blared as he streaked to the fence and climbed up it. Kishimaru watched!

"OH NO YOU DON'T MR. RAMEN PANTS!!" Kishimaru yelled and ran over to the fence and pulled Naruto down by the rim of his boxers! Naruto fell and landed with a "THUD!!!" Naruto groaned and got up. He looked at Kishimaru who stared at him with his hands on his hips. "It's Sakura's day today, she invited us to ramen so we have to be with her, after all you remember what happened LAST TIME you ran off because someone offered us ramen, don't you!?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Okay okay okay! Jeez, let's not bring THAT up, okay? I mean, I helped fix the hack didn't I?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru cocked his eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah but after you fixed the shack the guy refused to give you ramen, and only offered cash, therefore (sigh) you destroyed the shack AGAIN!" Kishimaru shouted! Naruto leaned back.

"How did Naruto destroy the shack?" Sakura asked. They both flinched and looked at each other and then at Sakura. She seemed curious. Kishimaru looked at Naruto and he shook his head faintly.

"Oh, it's nothing really. People can be so…well you know." Kishimaru stated.

"No I don't know." Sakura answered. Kishimaru sweat-dropped!

"Umm, well it's just something left forgotten really, right?" Kishimaru asked. Sakura thought, putting her finger to her lips.

"Well I guess the past brings nightmares, right?" Sakura asked.

"Yep!" The small boy answered. Naruto sighed relief! Sakura nodded.

"Well, shall we?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Kishimaru nodded.

"Ladies first." Naruto gestured. Sakura curtsied.

"Thank you very much, how gentleman-like of you!" Sakura said smiling! Naruto and Kishimaru bowed and then they all laughed!

"C'mon guys!" Naruto motioned with a wave of his hand. Sakura and Kishimaru nodded. They walked into the school, dropped their things off at Naruto and Sakura's locker, and walked outside onto the campus. Sakura smiled and took a deep breath. Naruto stretched and Kishimaru just bounced up and down on his heels. They all walked down the staircase and into the village. Students lined up at the restaurants and shacks! Naruto and Kishimaru looked at each other and smiled. Sakura led the way and looked around. After 5 minutes that arrived at a small shack. Sakura moved away one of the pieces of cloth that hung and said "Ichiraku's Ramen," and sat at a stool. Naruto and Kishimaru walked in behind her.

"Wow!" Kishimaru said in awe. He climbed up on a stool and sat next to Sakura at her right. Naruto sat on her left. A man walked up to them and smiled.

"Why hello there Sakura. Are these your friends?" Teuchi asked. Sakura giggled.

"Why yes they are Teuchi! This is Naruto to my left, and Kishimaru on my right." Sakura said gesturing.

"Hello!" Kishimaru shouted.

"Hey, so you serve ramen here?" Naruto asked. Teuchi let out a hardy laugh!

"Well well, looks like we got ourselves some hungry customers! Ayame, we got customers!" Teuchi shouted. Soon a girl about Sakura's height walked in. She had brown hair and a bandana on her head. She wore a shirt with an apron and shoes.

"Why hello there, welcome to Ichiraku's ramen, may we help you?" Ayame asked. Naruto grinned and Kishimaru giggled. Ayame saw Sakura and then looked at Naruto. "Oh, Sakura, you're dating now?" Ayame asked. Sakura and Naruto flinched!

"YEP!! MY BIG BROTHER'S A SMOOOOTH OPERATER!!" Kishimaru shouted.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!!" Naruto shouted! "…yet." Naruto SILENTLY finished. Sakura sweat-dropped and Ayame copied.

"Oh, sorry Sakura. It's just that…well you two look like a good couple." Ayame stated. Sakura and Naruto started to blush and sweat!

"Yep! They're Too Hot to Handle!" Kishimaru stated! Naruto groaned and Sakura waved her face. It was getting hot in here, or it was her that was flaring up! Ayame laughed at the little boys antics.

"So, what will you all have?" Teuchi asked.

"Well, if what they say you serve the best ramen in ALL of Fire country. So I'll have an Extra Large Miso-Chicken Ramen!" Naruto ordered. Teuchi grinned and nodded.

"I'll have a small shrimp please." Sakura said. Teuchi nodded and looked at Kishimaru.

"And would you like a kid's meal?" Teuchi asked. Kishimaru sweat-dropped. Naruto sighed.

"Umm, yeah about that Teuchi. I gotta say that squirt isn't exactly a "KID," when it comes to eating." Naruto explained. Teuchi looked at Kishimaru, who looked at him.

"Okay then, well what would you like?" Teuchi asked. Kishimaru smiled sweetly.

"I'll have one Large Miso-Pork Ramen please with two eggs on the side. Hehehehe!" He giggled. Teuchi and Ayame looked at him in shock!

"What'd I tell ya?" Naruto asked shrugging. Sakura stared at the small boy.

"Naruto, I can't believe Kishimaru wants a Large Ramen will he-" Sakura was cut off.

"Trust me Sakura, the boy can put a whale away if he wanted to…" Naruto explained leaning on the counter. Sakura looked at Kishimaru, who spun around on the seat shouting "WEEEEEEEEE!" She sighed and nodded.

"Alright, coming up then." Teuchi said, still having a hard time believing Kishimaru could eat a large ramen. Sakura also had a hard time believing it, as well as Ayame. But as they say, don't judge a book by its cover…or well, it's size in Kishimaru's case. Sakura found this time to…get to know Naruto a little more. She though about what to ask him.

"Hey, Naruto," Sakura started. Naruto looked at her.

"Hmm?"

"I want to ask you…you know about your…well your hobbies." Sakura asked. Naruto thought and smiled.

"Well, one of my…hobbies is training. I gotta be strong it I'm to protect those who are EXTREMELY important to me, right?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that's very important. To protect the one you love is even more important…right?" Sakura asked.

"It's one of the most important things in life to me. I must protect those I care about, whether I dislike them or not." Naruto stated, Teuchi and Ayame were over-hearing. Sakura looked at him and then at the table.

"So you're very dedicated to doing these things, aren't you?" Sakura asked. Naruto gave a small sigh.

"Yeah, I am." Naruto answered. Sakura sighed deeply.

"So I guess all the grls must like you, right?" Sakura asked. Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"Why would you ask that?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Well, I just thought that your dedication to protecting everyone who you feel important would…well make you someone popular with other girls, that's all." Sakura answered. Naruto laughed! Sakura looked at him with a silent gasp.

"Aw man that's funny! Whew!" Naruto laughed! Kishimaru also laughed!

"Yeah! My big brother, popular? No way, he was hated when he was little!" Kishimaru shouted. Sakura, Teuchi and Ayame stopped! Kishimaru covered his mouth and Naruto sent him a disappointing look and slowly shook his head and put his finger to his lips.

"What!?" Sakura shouted. Kishimaru looked around the room and Naruto stared at him.

"Uh…umm……RADISHES!!!" Kishimaru shouted! Sakura, Teuchi and Ayame looked at each other. Naruto sighed. Good thing Kishimaru was ALMOST ALWAYS random, and in the right moments too! "Radishes, radishes, radishes! I love 'em!" Kishimaru shouted. Naruto chuckled a bit. _"The funny thing is, Kishimaru HATES radishes!" _Sakura giggled. She patted the small boy on the head and stroked his hair a bit.

"You are certainly a funny one, aren't you?" Sakura asked. Kishimaru giggled. She looked at the two ling strands of gray hair that were hanging down the sides of his face. They were clipped and Sakura looked at Naruto. His hair was WILD!! Sakura guessed he was born a "WILD CHILD," since his hair was messed up. She smiled, although she stored the "Naruto was hated when he was a child," in her mind for later. Sakura soon started to get images of her nightmare again. The little boy that had that evil looking coat of…whatever it was came back. His blood-red glowing pupiless eyes that left a red line that followed where his eyes went each time they moved. It was truly frightening to see a little boy like that. And that voice she heard in her dream…it was Naruto's! Sakura shivered a bit, feeling how cold that voice was. The villagers also, what was the meaning of all this? And that fact that Kishimaru said Naruto was HATED when he was younger. The thoughts sent shivers up and down her spine. She held both arms and rubbed them. She felt cold. Naruto was messing with a pair of chop-sticks when he saw Sakura, shivering.

"Sakura, you're shivering, you okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine Naruto. Just felt a sudden chill was all……and I can't seem to get rid of it." Sakura answered. Naruto looked at her and she smiled. He touched the bare skin on her arm with his hand. She relaxed. His warm palm felt so relaxing, and made Sakura want to snuggle into it more, but she, to her MUCH dismay, repelled her need to snuggle into Naruto's warmth. She simply smiled.

"Whoa, you are cold Sakura. I could feel your skin. Here, take my trench coat for a while, I'm sure it's warm." Naruto stated. Sakura watched him as he took off his trench coat. Her eyes widened and her mouth GAPED! His ARM!!! It was HUGE!! His arms were BUILT!!! She could see the bulging muscles from here she was clearly! Even his veins stared at her, but faintly. Naruto tossed the coat around her and she IMMEDIATELY felt relaxed! She closed her eyes and snuggled into the warmth of Naruto's body heat that he stored in his coat. Naruto smiled. "Feel better Sakura?" Naruto asked. She looked at him and smiled with a nod.

"I feel much better Naruto, thank you very much!" Sakura answered.

"Good!" He said with a foxy grin. She stared at his arms. She wanted to move under them and see if they were REAL or not. She edged a bit closer to him. She edged a bit closer to him. She could feel heat radiating off his golden body! It was intoxicating as she relaxed further and edged closer. Kishimaru watched and found this interesting that Sakura was becoming attracted to his brother. He continued to watch. Sakura was ALMOST there, to his raw muscle as she edged closer and closer! She finally touched something, warm and soft, yet strong and burly! She quivered as she looked to see her cheek touching Naruto's arm! She could feel the heat and closed her eyes. She wanted this to NEVER end. She got so involved in it she edged closer, TOO CLOSE and her head was all the way into his arm!

Naruto felt something and looked, seeing Sakura laying her head on his arm. HE stared at her, and felt her cold cheek nuzzle into his arm. He looked at Kishimaru, who stared at him also, and then gave Naruto a wink with TWO THUMBS UP!! Naruto grinned and looked at Sakura. Apparently she couldn't wait to be with him! _"So much for take it nice and slow and not rush a bit." _Naruto thought. Well if she felt this way and COULDN'T WAIT, then she felt it, and there was not much Naruto could do really. They had been on top of each other today, Naruto carried her in his arms, spent time with her and EVEN bought her lunch, not to mention what he MIGHT be paying for today. He sighed. But he could tell one thing…she was soft, smooth, silky and a cuddler. He smiled as he saw Sakura's eyes closed. His guess was that she was relaxed. She must've felt VERY relaxed in order to cuddle into him like this. He felt her head nudge a bit more into his arm. He wanted to take her into his arms and hold her if she was THIS cold, but he reframed from scaring her or anything. He just let her snuggle into his arm…after all he liked it! He soft hair that smelt like Strawberries, and the fact that she was wearing his favorite trench coat with his Birth sign, the Libra. He smiled, but soon THAT annoying voice popped in his head AGAIN!!

"_Tch, what'd you want?" _Naruto asked. He sighed. _"No, I'm not! Jeez, can't you leave me alone?" _Naruto asked. _"Tch, whatever, just don't DO anything to scare her damn it! It's all your fault I'm like this anyway." _Naruto stated. He mentally groaned. _"Well then, it's TOTALLY like that yet, but it will be, I hope. After all, I took care of her little "Problem" last night, remember?" _Naruto asked. _"Well, I'm sure squirt took care of him, you know that was kinda…fun…in fact it was A LOT of fun! The BLOOD-SHED WAS TOO GRUESOME AND FUN!!! SO FUN I ENJOYED IT!!!" _Naruto shouted! He gasped!_ "Wait! NO!! YOU'RE NOT MAKING ME LIKE THAT NOW!!! I'M WITH THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS!!" _Naruto shouted. Naruto clenched his eyes shut and balled his fist, making his muscles bulge more. Sakura felt it and smiled as she nuzzled into them more.

Naruto's eyes widened a bit as he looked at her. Her smiling face and beauty made him calm down from his blood-lust, and the fact that Kishimaru was threatening to give Naruto a knuckle-sandwich if he screwed this up! Hey, even Kishimaru wanted a sister-figure! Naruto sighed and smiled, and wasn't REALLY threatened, since Kishimaru was his brother, and brothers never hurt brothers, unless it was for fun or joking around. Kishimaru eyed him and Naruto just stared at his small sibling. Kishimaru gave him a look that said 'He talked to you?' Naruto sighed though his nose and nodded. Kishimaru sighed silently and looked at Naruto again and gave him a 'Just try not to let him ruin it, okay? And I'll try not to let mine ruin it too' Kishimaru said. Naruto nodded.

"Okay guys, Ramen's rea-" Teuchi stopped. He saw Sakura laying her head on Naruto's shoulders, and even Teuchi was a tad jealous of Naruto's humongous muscles. Teuchi sighed and set the ramen on the table in front of them. He smiled at Sakura as he saw her dozing off a bit.

"Hey, Sakura," Naruto started. Sakura grunted a bit and opened her eyes.

"Just a few more minutes." She said. Naruto, Kishimaru, Teuchi and even Ayame sweat-dropped.

"Well alright Sakura, if you really wanna use my arm as your pillow, it's alright with me." Naruto stated. Sakura's eyes SHOT OPEN and she JERKED away from his arm! Naruto smiled. "Morning sleepy head. Lunch's ready." Naruto stated. Sakura blushed a bit and looked at the ramen in front of her. She sighed in relief and Naruto set a pair of chop-sticks in front of her. She, still flustered a bit, pulled them out of the package and dipped into her ramen. Naruto and Kishimaru saw the glorious meal and drooled. They looked at each other and smiled.

"ITADAKIMASU!!!" They both shouted and dug in like PIGS!!! Sakura looked at the two as they dug in and sweat-dropped. Teuchi and Ayame laughed.

"Eat up boys, there's plenty more!" Teuchi hardily laughed! Ayame chuckled as Naruto and Kishimaru slurped. Sakura saw ramen noodles flying all over the place! She ducked from an incoming noodle that almost hit her in the face! She looked at Teuchi and Ayame and they shrugged. Sakura sighed and continued eating her ramen. After nearly 30 MINUTES Naruto and even Kishimaru were full! Teuchi and Ayame sweat-dropped as they saw a pile of 40 Extra-large bowls and 20 Large bowls. Apparently these boys must've been starved of "The Good Stuff." Ayame almost had a cow when she saw the PILES!! Sakura had only 2 bowls, and her dinky pile looked like NOTHING compared to Kishimaru and Naruto's!! She sighed. Apparently she'd have to be one hell of a cook now, but if it meant being with Naruto, she'd do it! Naruto sighed and patted his pot-belly while Kishimaru, still SCRAWNY AS EVER giggled.

"Told ya I'd eat a large bowl!" Kishimaru shouted. Teuchi and Ayame laughed.

"Well it seems you did. Glad you enjoyed it! Tell you what, since you ate so much we're going to give you a discount!" Teuchi exclaimed happily! Naruto smiled and reached into his trench coat, that Sakura still had on, and pulled out his wallet. Sakura giggled as she saw it was a froggy wallet. Naruto opened the mouth and looked at the bill. Good thing he got a discount, because the cost was 5,000 yen! Naruto sweat-dropped, but paid the bill. Sakura felt a bit guilty.

"Naruto," Sakura started. He looked at her.

"Yeah Sakura?" Naruto asked. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her own, pink, wallet and opened it. She took out 2,500 yen and placed it.

"Mind if I help pay?" She asked. Naruto's eyes widened and he smiled.

"Sure!" Naruto stated happily! Sakura smiled as Naruto took back his other 2,500 yen. Teuchi smiled and nodded. Sakura smiled and gave him a tip of 1,000 yen. The man seemed happy!

"Well, thank you very much! You come back here ANYTIME you want!" Teuchi shouted in glee! Sakura and Naruto chuckled while Kishimaru burped. He covered his mouth and blushed a bit.

"Excuse me." He said. Naruto nodded and they all left. Sakura had to hand it to Naruto. His trench coat was LONG, but warm and toasty. Sakura blushed and bit and took off the coat and handed it to Naruto.

"Here Naruto…thanks for letting me borrow it, I feel warmer now." Sakura said a bit red. Naruto smiled and put it back on. He felt like he was in his own SKIN again! He sighed and stretched.

"No problemo Sakura! Now let's get back to school. Squirt, why don't you go back home. I'll see ya after school, okay?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru nodded and waved good-bye.

"Bye Sakura!" He shouted. Sakura giggled.

"Bye Kishimaru, thank you!" Sakura shouted back! The little boy laughed as he ran around. Sakura looked at Naruto, who just smiled. "He's one of a kind Naruto." Sakura stated. Naruto looked at her and grinned.

"Yeah, well I raised him myself!" Naruto explained.

"Well you did an excellent job! I bet you'd be a great father one day." Sakura stated. Naruto flinched a bit as Sakura chuckled and walked past him. A…father? Naruto gulped and watched her as she walked away. He smiled again and thought about what Sakura would be like as a mother. He walked along with her towards the school. They walked into the court-yard and to their locker. They grabbed their books and walked to class. Sakura's knee and elbow were feeling EXCELLENT, even though she still had a bit of trouble climbing the stairs, she got up there faster! They arrived at Kakashi's classroom and walked in. Everyone was chatting and Kakashi looked up, seeing Sakura as happy as ever and Naruto, with her made the silver-haired man even happier today! It had been a LONG time since Sakura had smiled. Kakashi was sure that Naruto was working her to the point where Sakura could think that maybe they were a couple! Kakashi understood, of course. After all, he was married to Anko. He watched as Naruto and Sakura sat where they usually sat and looked at the clock. Class was going to begin shortly.

"RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!" The bell went! Apparently shortly was a misconception. Kakashi sighed and class began. Throughout the entire day Naruto and Sakura were happy. Sakura's teachers felt like Naruto was the one for her! Even though Naruto kind of made them skeptical, they were finding out that he was…well the best thing that ever happened to her! Anko, in final period watched Sakura and Naruto as they chatted, sometimes a chuckle or two from both and maybe a small blush from Sakura, rarely any from Naruto though, but maybe a few times. But either way, Anko thought Naruto was PERFECT for Sakura! She smiled, but one thing kept her mind going. For some reason she could feel…something within him. Naruto looked like the person who was a charming gentleman, based on his actions. Although something just didn't fit the bill quite right. Anko didn't have any idea though, but something was up that Naruto was…well…hiding. Anko shook her head and let it pass her mind! She sighed and looked at the clock. It was almost time for school to end and Anko couldn't more happier!

"RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!" The bell went. Everyone got out of their seats and grabbed their things and walked out the door. Naruto and Sakura followed quickly and Anko watched. The woman sighed and shrugged. Maybe it was just a coincidence.

_With Naruto and Sakura…_

The two teens stopped by their locker, dropped their stuff off and were on their way to Sakura's. Naruto though, for some reason felt like Sakura was…well…his. He didn't want to leave her and he knew why. It was because of his TRUE self, wanting to protect her. He wanted to make sure she was safe, and that's what counted to him! Sakura was like…his…well his mate. He wanted his mate to be safe from harm. As they both walked to Sakura's house, Naruto looked at Sakura. She happily hummed a tune to herself, and after today, Naruto would guess that she's be happy. Naruto had been on top of her, she had worn his trench coat, and used his muscles as her pillow today, and he didn't care, he liked what happened today! No, he LOVED what happened today! Naruto looked at the sky and sighed. The stars were coming out, and the sun was ALREADY setting again. Today had been a LONG day, but Naruto liked to spend AS MUCH time with Sakura as he could! He smiled at her and looked ahead. Her house was just a little ways away. They both arrived, and it had become dark, and Naruto was in FULL PROTECTION MODE!!! The darkness was no place for Sakura to walk, well alone anyway.

"Well, here we are Sakura. Now go on inside and get some sleep okay? You deserve it." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you Naruto." Sakura said. He smiled and turned his head a bit and scratched the back of it.

"Nah, you don't have to thank me Sakura. I'm just doing what I think is right." Naruto explained. Sakura giggled.

"Well then, maybe I should do something that I think is…well…right at this time." Sakura said. Naruto looked at her and then Sakura walked forward and hugged him! "You're doing a lot of things for me Naruto. You deserve all you can get out of this hug." Sakura said giggling. Naruto was a bit shocked at first, but not as much as last night! He smiled and hugged back. Sakura felt his warmth. "Naruto, you're so warm." She said, relaxing slowly. Naruto rubbed her back gently and looked at his hand. His eyes widened! HIS HAND!! HE HAD CLAWS AND THEY WERE GROWING!!! He felt strange!

"Umm, Sakura, maybe you should go to bed right now, okay?" Naruto said VERY quickly. Sakura looked at him and saw him with a worried look. She separated, although she didn't want to.

"Okay Naruto, well…good-night…see you in the morning." She said and walking inside her house and locked the door. Naruto panted and ran into the shadows!

"Grrr…Grrrrrrrr….**GRRRRRR!!!" **He growled, his voice growing deeper and DEEPER!! A shadow jumped on top of Sakura's house and then jumped into the moonlight, with only one thing to say. **"GRWRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" **It howled!

_Sakura…_

Sakura flinched! She heard it again! That howl! She started to get scared and run upstairs, got undressed and into bed! She pulled the covers up and sighed. She looked out her window. The trees swayed back and forth, and Sakura felt like they could be holding something, something she didn't want to see. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. She saw nothing and closed them sleepily, but not before slowly opening her eyes again to find…to find…TO FIND!!!

"AAAHHHHHH!!!" SHE SCREAMED AS SHE SAW TWO BLOOD-RED EYES LOOKING AT HER!!! They were ghastly! They had vertical slits, BIG PITCH-BLACK HOLES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE BED AURA!! Sakura's face paled and she was mesmerized by them, yet TERRIFIED!!! She panted and started to sweat! She finally muzzled up the courage and rubbed her eyes! She opened them AND…they were gone…gone…just like that. She breathed HEAVILY for a moment. She had never felt so scared…yet now…for some reason she was feeling…like she was safe. Her fear still tugged at her, but she felt COMPLETELY safe. _"Why do I feel like I've seen those eyes before, and why do I all of a sudden…feel SO safe now because I saw those eyes? Don't let it get to you Sakura, just go to sleep, you'll be fine. After all, you feel safe now, even with those eyes out your window." _She said to herself. She was still scared and pulled the covers over her head so that, that THING or whatever it was couldn't see her. But the ONE thing she heard before she fell asleep, was something that made her feel safer, yet even MORE scared.

"**GWRAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"** The voice went. Sakura found it odd that it was relaxing a bit. She fell asleep, and out her window…those eyes watched her, just to make sure she was…safe…

_______________________________________________________________________

_**Well there you go guys! Another chapter for you! Well, hope you enjoyed it! R&R please!**_


	4. Sakura's Nightmare

Hello! Well I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter! Well, here's the next! Please read and enjoy!

_**K'sN&S-Bonjour!**_

_**Sakura-Hello! What language is that?**_

_**K'sN&S-François!**_

_**Sakura-What?**_

_**K'sN&S-(Sighs) It's French.**_

_**Sakura-You could've said that the first time.**_

_**K'sN&S-I did, only I said it in French.**_

_**Sakura-Well I don't understand "French," anyway.**_

_**K'sN&S-Kuso……**_

_**Sakura-I HEARD THAT!!**_

_**K'sN&S-Yoto…**_

_**Sakura-(Gasps!) What your language!**_

_**K'sN&S-Gimme a break……wow, you look REALLY tired today…**_

_**Sakura-I know, I kept having nightmares for some reason.**_

_**K'sN&S-C'mon, sit down with me and we'll talk about it (Leads her to a couple of chairs)**_

_**Sakura-Thank you (Sits)**_

_**K'sN&S-Now, tell me about your problem. (Puts on glasses, a fake beard and gets out ink blots)**_

_**Sakura-Well, it all started last night.**_

_**K'sN&S-TELL ME VAT YOU SEE SCHNITZEL!! (No offense to Germans, I swear!)**_

_**Sakura-(Looks at the ink blot) Demon.**_

_**K'sN&S-I see, next und schnitzel!**_

_**Sakura-Boy.**_

_**K'sN&S-Und next!**_

_**Sakura-Demon Child with orange-reddish coat…looks like a…a…a…f-f-fo…fo…fo…fo…**_

_**K'sN&S-Und Fox?**_

_**Sakura-(Nods) **_

_**K'sN&S-(Takes off the gig) I see now…well…don't forget about the demons attraction towards you. **_

_**Sakura-(Gulps) I know, what should I do?**_

_**K'sN&S-Well, all I got to say is…**_

_**Sakura-YES!!??**_

_**K'sN&S-(Sigh) Well, just try and live with it for a while longer, okay? (Besides, you'll son see the truth, in a bit.) **_

_**Sakura-Okay…hey, you look like you're talking to yourself…**_

_**K'sN&S-(Looks at her) Well, let's just get on with this chapter, okay? **_

_**Sakura-Okay…Ready?**_

_**K'sN&S-As I shall ever be! (Smiles)**_

_**Sakura-(Smiles back)**_

_**Sakura, K'sN&S-LET THE STORY CONTINUE!!!**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, never will in fact, less I get a call from Kishimoto stating I do. Which will NEVER happen…EVER…**_

_**Claimer-Kishimoto does not own Kishimaru though, so I win! I own all my OWN jutsu (etc.) ENJOY!**_

The village slept…silently awaiting in their slumber when the sun should arise and win the battle over the sky against the moon! Sakura slept, silently…but going on in her head…was something much, MUCH more than she would have expected…

_Sakura's Dreams…(Well Nightmare really, but you get the idea)_

_Sakura was running! Running fast and panting as she scurried away from something! She looked behind her! There was nothing…but she KEPT running! She finally stopped. She looked around…a white mist surrounded her. She saw an opening and looked inside. It was an alley. She had seen it before._

"_What? This alley again?" Sakura asked herself. _

"_**GRWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **__Shouted a demonic voice! Sakura SCREAMED and looked up! There, in the shadows of the moonlight, was a dark figure. She could see the coat, and saw it was indeed, a reddish-orange, but had grown a REDDER color! It had ears, and a tail that swayed mischievously. She gulped and backed away. The figure stood there, observing her. Looking at her hungrily…_

"_W-W-What do you want from me?!" Sakura shouted. The figure stared at her, before answering Sakura in a displeasing way._

"_**Grrr…GROAH!!!" **__IT SCREAMED!!! _

"_AHH!" Sakura screamed back and ran! Except she ran into the alley…the figures keen, vertical slitter eyes followed her easily. It got on fours and wagged its tail a bit before…dashing off after her. Sakura had run down the alley, but she had to admit, what ever IT was it had grown BIGGER. It didn't look like a small little thing anymore! It had grown, but only a few feet! It looked to be about…5'4' maybe? But nonetheless, Sakura STREAKED down the alley way. She saw blood puddles, and FRESH human corpses, SPLIT OPEN AND BASHED AGAINST THE WALL. Blood…literally WASHED the cobble floor. Scratch marks, bones stained with blood and everything! Sakura saw the bloodied walls on BOTH sides, and a trail of bodies, gashed, ripped and slaughtered, some without HEADS, lined the alley. She looked behind her and gasped! The thing was FASTER than last time, and its legs, and what looked to be arms, flowed gracefully with each step! It was catching up to her at an ALARMING rate! She tried to run faster by chakra sprinting…but she couldn't…SHE COULDN'T USE CHAKRA!! "HEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPP!!!" Sakura SCREAMED for assistance! But nothing came, and nothing sounded. All she could hear was the tainted growl of the thing behind her! She finally reached the end, of the alley. She pounded on the wall! "LET ME OUT!! LET ME OUT!!" But nothing happened. She slid down against the wall and cuddled up into a ball. _

"_**Grrr" **__Sakura gasped and looked! Her face went pale and her eyes discolored. There, standing on two legs, hunched and its arms dangling loosely without a twitch. It's legs bent to sustain its balance and its tail…swaying slowly, from left…to right. She felt faint as the thing moved closer. She whimpered and back up more against the wall. The thing kept walking forward, shaded in the shadows, and in TOTAL pitch-blackness. _

"_WHAT'D YOU WANT!!??" Sakura shouted! The figure didn't say anything, and only kept walking forward, without a sound. Sakura back up more, but found herself going no-where. The figure was right up to her now and she gasped as it GRABBED HER ARM!! "LET ME GO!!" She demanded! It was a STRONG grasp, and Sakura shook! The figure didn't even move, DIDN'T EVEN BUDGE, all that thrashed was its arm that Sakura was swinging around! She heard a dark sigh as blood-piercing eyes SHOT at her. Sakura felt her heart faint. The figure started to tug at her arm, and she tried to tug back, but it was TOO strong! Finally… "AHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed as she was DRAGGED, by her ARM. She Screamed! But not after hearing THAT voice again._

"_**She's mine…all mine." **__It echoed. _

"_N-N-Nar-" She stuttered._

_Reality_

Sakura's eyes shot open and she gasped! She sat up and looked at her right arm. Nothing. She sighed.

"It was only a dream." She stated. She didn't know what was happening to her. All she knew was that she was tired. After what happened last night, she was still shaken. She shook her head looked at the clock. SHE GASPED!! "I'M LATE!!!" Sakura shouted! She got up and got a QUICK shower before she got dressed and RAN downstairs. She opened the door and looked. She sighed! There were a few students walking, but not a lot. Sakura sighed and shut the door behind her. She looked around and wondered if Naruto was around. Well, she had slept in, and Naruto had probably been here already to walk to school with her. She shifted a bit under her feet and then walked towards she school. She looked ahead, seeing everyone walking and talking happily. Sakura wished Naruto was there to bring her mood up. She was tired, VERY tired.

She continued to walk until she reached the stairs. She climbed and finally she got to the top. Her body felt weak, she was hungry, tired and…well alone. The pinkette walked into the school yard and through the gates. She looked around and saw Ino and her cohorts. Ino was talking about…something while they all listened. Sakura looked at Tenten, who seemed a bit annoyed and uninterested in what Ino was saying, but listened. Sakura giggled a bit. She wanted to walk over and say "Good Morning," but she was too tired. She walked over to a nearby tree that was situated in the yard and leaned against it. She closed her eyes for a small cat nap, which will only last 30 minutes until the bell rung. She sighed peacefully and felt herself going off to sleep, until she heard footsteps in the grass walk up to her, ignored them. It was then, that she felt something cover her. It was warm, and comfortable to the touch. It felt nice and snuggled into it more. Who ever it was that put this on her was like a sun!

She heard the person sit down against the tree with her. She scooted over a bit so they could have room. Odd, there was a familiar scent in the air, and what she smelt was what was covering her body. It smelt sexy to her nose, and tickled it. She opened her eyes and looked down, seeing a coat gently placed over her. It was VERY long and had a, orange Libra Spiral on the back. She recognized this from somewhere. The black trench coat that…belonged to Naruto. Sakura could see the orange inside of the trench coat. Black on the outside, orange on the inside. She looked beside her and saw her crush sitting there, dozing off his head laid back against the tree and his Adams Apple bulging, signifying for is deep and sexy voice, which Sakura liked. She smiled. Naruto must've seen her dozing off and in his kind-heartedness, put his trench coat on her for warmth. Sakura looked at the trench coat and turned it sideways, so it was covering both her and Naruto. She leaned against the tree and fell asleep. Naruto cracked his left eye open and smiled. He looked at Sakura as she slept beside him. She looked so peaceful. She must've been VERY tired in order to fall asleep SO quickly. Naruto opened his other eye and looked at the clock on the school.

"Only twenty-five more minutes, well I guess a small nap won't hurt." Naruto stated quietly. He stretched and curled up into a BIG ball, like a fox sleeping, and closed his eyes.

_30 minutes later……_

Naruto and Sakura were STILL sleeping. Sakura had tipped over and Naruto had un-curled and had leaned up against the tree, making it so Sakura was sound asleep on his chest, while Naruto snoozed. Although what was weird, was that NO-ONE had woken them up! Another thing was that…well Naruto's body, even in his sleep, SOMETIMES, was a bit fidgety, and his arm was slung around Sakura's back. It was a nice moment, though they were in a DEEP slumber, they didn't exactly hear the bell. Though everything was peaceful, the sun had risen and everything was warm. Naruto slowly woke up and yawned. It took a bit for his eyes to adjust to the light of the sun, but once he adjusted he looked around, and the first thing that he saw…well he liked, but was a bit flustered. He saw Sakura sleeping on his chest, and she was a little TOO close to his, now hardened, penis. He gulped a bit and saw Sakura shuffle a bit. Naruto saw his arm slugged around her and looked at the clock.

"…shit…" He cursed. They had both slept and were now tardy. He sighed and looked at Sakura, though he was still ejaculated he couldn't help but smile as she was snug and warm. He rubbed her back a bit. He had never felt so loved in his life, well almost loved. All he needed to do was infatuate Sakura with his charming good-looks, grins, and foxy attitude and he was sure she's love him! Naruto was also a bit excited about what they would DO during the NIGHT. It made him shiver just thinking about it. He shook his head of his perverted thoughts and looked at the sky. He smiled and then heard Sakura rustle a bit. He looked and heard her yawn and grunt a bit. Sakura slowly opened her eyes. Her eyes adjusted and she felt, warm. She felt a hand rubbing her back. It was warm, and made her relax. Though when she was about to go to sleep, she saw a pair of black pants with a nylon rope wrapped around in the fashion of a belt and tied and a pair of black, shiny shoes. The first thing she felt was…well a RED HOT BLUSH that felt like it was BURNING her cheeks. Then, she felt her face light up in the fashion of a BLOOD RED TOMATO! She sat up a bit and slowly looked behind her, and saw Naruto, grinning. She slowly moved away from him and sat on her knees and put her hands in her lap. "Morning sleepy head, sleep well?" Naruto asked with a foxy grin. Sakura still kept her blush.

"I slept alright, I'm still tired. I've been having nightmares lately." Sakura explained. Naruto tilted his head to the right in an animal way. Sakura giggled at his antics, but soon her smile turned into a frown, and he got a serious look on his face as his mouth slightly gaped. "They've been horrible nightmares. I've only had two of them, but they were unlike anything I've EVER dreamed." Sakura explained. Naruto sat up and crossed his legs and put his hands in his lap.

"Just tell me what happened, okay? Start from square one about how last nights nightmare started." Naruto stated calmly. Sakura nodded and looked at the clock. She gasped!

"OH NO WHERE'RE LATE!! I'VE NEVER BEEN LATE IN MY LI-" Sakura was cut off as Naruto pushed a finger to her lips, as she did his yesterday. Sakura looked at him and saw the worried look he was sporting. He sported it well.

"Now, when I let go of your lips, you'll calmly state what happened. Now, don't worry about class, we can go get a slip from the office, I'll handle it, okay? Now tell me, what happened?" Naruto asked. Odd, he was worried over her nightmares, but something wasn't right about her. He sighed, he knew it was VERY quick to be getting into these things, and EVERYTHING was moving fast, but this was something he REALLY needed to know. He could smell her fear, and it was horrible! Sakura nodded and Naruto let go of her lips gently.

"Okay," She said with a sigh. "Well, when you left I went inside my house, and went upstairs. When I got in bed I stared at the window for a while, when I was about to fall asleep…I saw…I s-s-s-s-s-saw…t-t-t-t-t-t-t-two…two….t-t-two," She stuttered and shook as memories FLOODED back, since it happened last night.

"C'mon Sakura, spit it out! What'd you see!?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook a little, and Naruto could tell whatever she saw, scared the shit out her. He saw her hands balled together and snatched one and held it! Sakura let out a gasp as Naruto gripped her hand! She found the courage and gulped.

"I-I-I saw two blood-red eyes." She stuttered. Naruto's eyes widened and he held his breath! Sakura watched as Naruto's expression changed dramatically! "N-N-Naruto…what's wrong? C'mon Naruto snap out of it." Sakura said shaken a little by his trance. Naruto still didn't look at her and she gulped. "NARUTO WAKE UP!!!" She shouted and…

"SLAP!!!" She slapped him! Naruto's head turned a bit as he came back into reality. He blinked and fell a sore pain in his left cheek! He touched his cheek and looked at Sakura. She saw he was alright and sighed in relief. Well, she should have been the one to talk, she had a couple of them…but not like that.

"Sakura, did you just?" Naruto asked cupping his left cheek. Sakura gulped.

"Sorry Naruto, you wouldn't wake up. I had to do something. You were creeping me out by just staring at me, like you were a zombie." Sakura explained. Naruto stared at her and sighed.

"Sorry Sakura, now, tell me what happened after you saw those…eyes." Naruto said. Sakura nodded and continued. She told her story like she had witnessed it and Naruto was left gaping! Every single little detail she added! Naruto had never heard of anything like that before! "I'm sorry to hear that Sakura. Here, c'mon let's go into the school. I…uh…want to get off this subject right now, okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. Although she couldn't place it, she felt as though Naruto was…hiding something. The pauses he put into his words and how he conjured them was skeptical indeed! They both got up and walked into the school and walked up to the desk. They got an excuse slip, as Naruto had told them that they had been late because of an important matter. They wanted to know why, but Naruto just said, "It was something that shouldn't be explained in public buildings," and they stared at him and surprisingly, they took it! _"Dumbasses…" _Naruto thought. Naruto and Sakura walked away to Anko's class. They were already 10 minutes late! But good thing they had a pass! They walked up the stairs, Sakura's gash slowing them down a bit, but she could walk up there without a problem! They arrived at their destination and walked in. They saw everyone at work and Anko looked at them.

"Welcome." The purple haired woman greeted cheerily. Sakura smiled and Naruto sported a grin. "Take you r seats and you'll see your work on your desk." Anko stated. They nodded and walked up. Ino was skeptical as to why Sakura was late!

"_Forehead has never been late before! I wonder what's going on here." _Ino asked herself. Her first opinion was that they were making-out, but then again she saw them both sleeping, so THEN she assumed they started to make-out, then told the office some stupid story and came to class and got excused. She smiled and nodded. Naruto showed Anko the slip from his seat and the woman marked them down as excused. Sakura sighed in relief that her PERFECT record wasn't shamed! Class started, for them, and went by quickly. Sakura was finished in 3 minutes! Naruto finished in 10, but he still liked to take his time at least, whilst Sakura moving like lightning, making mistakes! He grinned and they both turned their papers in. After a bit, they talked while Anko graded their papers, and finally, they got them passed back! Naruto smiled that he go himself an "A" on his paper, he smirked and looked at Sakura's. His face turned anime with small black dots for his eyes and sweat-dropped, as a blue shade of astonishment hit him. Sakura had an "A+" on her paper. Naruto's head dropped and Sakura giggled and looked at Naruto's paper.

"Oh wow Naruto, you got an "A" too!" Sakura said happily. Naruto looked at her and saw her smile.

"Yeah but look at yours, you got a freakin' "A+"" Naruto moped. Sakura giggled.

"Well of course, I always get these kinds of grades." Sakura explained. Naruto groaned and Sakura looked at him confusingly. "What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He's just jealous because you get brains smart one!" Ino said. Sakura gave her a stern look, and Ino waved it off and Sakura felt herself getting angry! Naruto felt her anger and slooked at her. Seeing her anger, for some odd reason made him smile. He didn't know why, but he somehow found it a bit attractive. It reminded him of his own hate towards things, but he learned to control it and make ones he hated and disliked, into friends. Sakura was about to KICK INO'S ASS, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her anger dissipated.

"She's not worth it Sakura. Just ignore her." Naruto deeply said. Sakura stared at him as he turned in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest. Sakura looked at him, and then at Ino, who was just acting cool, like Sasuke, arms crossed over his chest and feet propped up on the desk. Sakura looked at the others, and the same went for the other guys, and some of the other girls, except Hinata, Verde, Tenten and Sakura herself. Sakura gave a serious look at Ino and turned her head. Naruto, out of the CORNER of his eyes, looked at her with a grin. Sakura smiled at him and Naruto chuckled. Anko sighed and class continued. Sakura was STILL tired all through her classes. She wasn't even sure if she'd EVEN make it through GYM! She sighed as she entered the Gymnasium. She was SO tired, she could just sit on the bleachers and SLEEP ALL THROUGH SCHOOL! But, she couldn't get grades LOWER, than at least a "B+" in her book, and had to do what she needed. She walked over to the bleachers and sat down. She looked to see everyone else, fully refreshed and raring to go! She sighed and looked at the chalk board. She grunted and shifted uncomfortably a bit. They were playing Soccer, and she was the WORST!! She couldn't control the ball very well and she was SURE, her team would lose. Besides, Ino would've ALREADY grabbed Naruto and Kiba by now, sticking her with everyone else who was better than her, but also bad at Soccer. She sighed. Ino was already going around and collecting players. She had Kiba, Shikamaru, and Hinata who were EXCELLENT, kickers. She looked around and GLORY BEHOLD, there was Naruto, looking at the board. Sure Ino didn't appreciate his rude comments towards her, but she still wasn't one to lose, ESPECIALLY to Sakura. She walked over to him.

"Hello Naruto, what're you doing?" Ino asked. Naruto looked and gave an apathetically look.

"Well, I'm looking at the board for the activity today. We're playing Soccer today, if you haven't noticed." Naruto said, annoyed at Ino. Ino smiled. _"Man, what an air-head. I bet she want's me to join HER team…tch, figures anyway, after all she put Sakura through, I should be with Sakura this time. YEAH!! Man, this is gonna be FUN!!" _Naruto shouted.

"So, Naruto, I was just wondering if you wanted be on our te-" She was cut off.

"Oh! Sorry Ino, I'm kinda ALREADY ON ANOTHER PERSONS TEAM!!" NARUTO BLARED. He looked at Sakura and surly she saw him. Ino winced a bit at his LOUD MOUTH attitude and cleaned her ear out with her pinky to make sure she was able to hear still. Sakura stared at Naruto whilst he turned and saw her team of Chouji, Neji and Tenten. Naruto smiled and then grinned! He looked at the flag and shrugged. Their flag color was…well it was pink. He sighed and looked at Ino's team color. It was blue and Naruto looked at Neji, who seemed not to be embarrassed wearing Sakura's chosen flag, after all he was a man of pride for his team and would do ALMOST ANYTHING to let people know he was a team player, same with Chouji and Tenten. Sakura looked at Naruto gave him a weak smile. Naruto walked over towards her team and looked at them. "Pink? Cool. Got another jersey?" Naruto asked with a STRONG smile. Sakura's eyes widened a bit.

"Y-Y-You're not on Ino's team?" Sakura asked, her hands were innocently placed in her lap. Naruto shook his head. Sakura looked around and saw another Pink Jersey. She and Neji wore theirs like a regular shirt, while Tenten and Chouji just wore theirs out of their pockets. Neji picked up the jersey and handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks buddy!" Naruto stated happily and put the jersey in his pocket. Sakura smiled and stood up. Neji stared at Naruto and turned away, while Tenten gave him a "Be Thankful for his kindness" glare. Neji sighed and looked at Naruto. Naruto's cerulean eyes met Neji's opals.

"Anytime…teammate." Neji said with a cool smile. Naruto grinned.

"Alright guys, now let's get out there and kick some ass!" Naruto shouted. He put his hand in the center and Sakura put hers on top of his, whilst a baby blush made its way across BOTH their faces. Tenten slapped their hands while Neji calmly and gently put his hand in the middle as well. Chouji placed his hand on all of theirs. "Alright…one, two, THREE!" Naruto shouted as they threw their hands in the air! Sakura laughed and Naruto copied her. Neji put a small smile on his face, along with Chouji.

"Okay guys! Let's GO!!" Tenten said perkily! Naruto nodded and looked at Sakura.

"Well team leader, let's go." Naruto stated. Sakura flinched a bit.

"M-Me? But I couldn't. You're better at this game than I am. You should be team leader, besides you haven't led yet." Sakura stated. Naruto blinked a few times in a confused manner.

"But you're the one who put the jerseys out, and pulled this winning team together!" Naruto said grinning. Sakura sighed. She wanted to be team leader because Ino was, but with Naruto he seemed like a better choice, being the gigantic athlete he was! Sakura shook her head.

"I've already been team leader for a bit too long Naruto. I don't want to be, I'm still a little tired and I'm not up to being." Sakura explained. They all stared at her and Sakura looked at Naruto and weakly smiled, her eyes sagging a bit from being tired. Naruto stared at the ground.

"Are you sure Sakura?" Naruto asked. She nodded and brushed her hair with her fingers behind her ears. "Okay, well it seems as though I'm now team leader. Oooookay. Well, I guess we gotta pull a plan together. Knowing Ino, she'll try using brute force against us so what we need to do iiiiiis…" They started to formulate their plan.

_Outside……_

Ino's team lined the field as Naruto's team, fashioned in pink which made EVERYONE on Ino's team laugh, made their way to the field. Naruto stared at Ino and Sakura gulped a bit. Ino looked at Sakura, and then at Naruto.

"Hey forehead! What's wrong, too CHICKEN TO BE LEADER!?" Ino shouted! Sakura groaned lightly.

"Hey LOUD-MOUTH!" Naruto shouted! "What's the matter!? Picking on the SILENT types!?" Naruto asked. Ino glared at him and Naruto glared back! Gai walked onto the field with Lee.

"Okay!" He quickly stated. "Now, you know the rules, make five goals and your team wins! You can chakra sprint but NO jutsu's." Gai stated. He took a ball and set it between Ino and Naruto. "You know also, NO HANDS! Heads, feet and knees! Ready…GO!!"

"FWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!" The whistle PIERCED the air. Naruto kneed the ball and Neji and Tenten ran towards the other teams goal while Sakura and Chouji stayed behind! The goalie for Ino's team was Verde, and for Naruto's team was…wait, they didn't HAVE a goalie. Naruto groaned.

"I'LL BE GOALIE!!!" Kishimaru shouted OUT OF NOWHERE!!! Naruto sweat-dropped.

"WHERE'D YOU COME FROM!!??" Naruto shouted pointing. Kishimaru smiled sweetly.

"From home. I missed you big brother." Kishimaru said giving his "Puppy-Eyes" routine. Naruto slapped his forehead and dragged it down his face and stared at his baby brother. He then smiled.

"Alright, you can be goalie squirt, just don't let the ball hit the goal. Okay?" Naruto asked pointing at the ball and the goal. Kishimaru smiled and nodded. "Also, NO hands, only knees, feet r your head. Okey Doke?" Naruto explained and asked.

"YEPPERUNI!!" Kishimaru shouted and ran to the goal. Naruto grinned. Kishimaru was a hard hitter that was for sure! ESPECIALLY with his feet! Naruto looked to see Sakura, juggling the ball towards Ino's goal. Naruto STREAKED over towards to help her! Ino blocked Sakura and SNATCHED the ball away. Sakura gasped and ran after while Kiba ran along side her and tried to block her off! Neji and Tenten blocked off Shikamaru at the same time as Ino whisked towards Kishimaru, who was in defense stance. "C'MON HAGGY! LET'S DANCE!!" Kishimaru taunted.

"UGHH! YOU LITTLE WHELP!! EEEEAAATTT THIS!!" Ino SHOUTED ANGRILY AND SLUGGED THE BALL WITH HER FOOT, SENDING IT ROCKETING TOWARDS KISHIMARU!!! Kishimaru got lower and as the ball was about to STRIKE, Kishimaru kick-flipped the ball, sending it air-borne! Kishimaru then jumped and did a 360 degree spin kick! Sending the ball SOARING through the air!

"GOT IT!!" Naruto shouted as he jumped and did a forward flip and SLAMMED the ball with his heel! Tenten caught it with her knee. Kiba jumped up and snagged the ball and kicked it towards Shikamaru, who jumped and spin kicked the ball. Neji stopped it as he jumped and kneed the ball and then SLAMMED it HARD towards Naruto, who jumped and flip-kicked it towards the goal! Verde got into position as the ball came whizzing towards her. Chouji was near the goal and grinned as the ball came towards him! He readied and in ONE HUGE SHOT, SLUGGED THE BALL WITH TREMENDOUS FORCE, SENDING IT THROUGH VERDE'S DEFENSES AND INTO THE GOAL!!! Naruto smiled and Sakura squealed and clapped, jumping up and down WILDLY!!! "YEAH! NOW THAT'S TEAM WORK!!" Naruto shouted! He looked at Sakura, who was jumping up and down clapping her hands wildly!

"We did it Naruto!" Sakura shouted. Naruto smiled and Sakura blushed in embarrassment! Naruto chuckled. The game continued and the game stopped with a score of 3-to-5. Naruto and Sakura cheered in glee as they CLAIMED SWEET VICTORY!! "We won Naruto!" Sakura shouted happily! Naruto smiled and watched as she shouted happily! Sakura stopped as Naruto grinned and she smiled and straightened up. "Umm, well done coaching and coming up with the plans Naruto…thank you." Sakura stated. Naruto smiled and felt his energy building until he could take no more! HE GRABBED SAKURA AND LIFTED HER UP AND SWUNG HER AROUND!! Sakura and Naruto laughed! Sakura gripped his arms so she wouldn't fly off as Naruto rotated them both. Sakura looked at him and saw Naruto enjoying himself. She found herself becoming more and MORE attracted to him! His happy-go-lucky attitude, his gentleman like attributes and kind heart all fit together! Not to mention his animalistic antics! She started to think about…him. She started to wonder how he had these AMAZING abilities! His strength and speed were INCEDIBLE!!

She started to think about what a life with him would be like again. _"If we really get together, I wonder what I would do with him. Cuddling? Hugging? Kissing? Maybe even……lust? Oh…lust, what'll I do if WE DO get together and he needs THAT kind of love!? What do I do what do I say!? Wait! Why am I worrying about lust? Naruto and I haven't even started dating yet! So why is he…?" _Sakura was confused. She didn't know why Naruto was swinging her around like a child's play toy. But she could see his smiling face, and concluded that the reason was because he was glad they won the stopped and looked into Sakura's emerald eyes. His cerulean eyes were beautiful, as well as Sakura's that sparkled in the sun! Sakura coughed to get his attention. "Umm, Naruto, do you mind setting me down now?" Sakura asked. Naruto grinned and sweat-dropped, then nodded. He set Sakura down and scratched the back of his head as a small tint of red crossed his cheeks. Sakura giggled. Naruto chuckled back and sighed, putting his hands on his hips and looking at the sky. Sakura looked up with him and saw the clouds lazily pass by. Sakura became a bit sleepy from watching them and her eyes shut a bit. She felt like laying on them and drifting asleep. She started to tip a bit as the clouds sleeping spell got control of her. She felt her body relaxing, and started to fall backwards, like a cloud would catch her.

"WHOA!!!" She heard a voice. She was caught by something. Warm, nice and strong. She finally closed her eyes and in that instant, all her bodily functions, except her heart, shut off and fell asleep, but NOT before cuddling snuggly into the grip of the person holding her. Her dreams took over and she sounded asleep. Naruto held Sakura and stared at her. _"What happened!? She just, fell…LIKE THAT! Is she sleeping? …Whew, she is. Okay, well, looks like she needs her sleep. Well, it'll be good for her. Although I gotta say one thing, those…nightmare took hold fast! (Sigh) Well, better get her home so she can rest. Maybe if she's up to it we can have lunch!" _Naruto stated. He nodded and picked her up.

"Is she okay!!??" Tenten asked GASPING! Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, she's just tired. That game must'a took a lot out of her, eh?" Naruto asked.

"I guess! I've never seen her so tired before! I hope she'll be alright!" Tenten stated worrying.

"She just needs rest," Neji explained. "Naruto, please take Sakura home so she can get sleep. She should be fine when she wakes up, well, until school ends at least." Neji explained. Naruto nodded.

"C'mon squirt! We're going to Sakura's house for lunch!" Naruto shouted.

"YAY!" Kishimaru shouted back, running over to Naruto! Naruto laughed and sighed. He looked at Sakura, who was cuddled and snug in his arms. He sighed.

"C'mon." Naruto said and waved Kishimaru to follow him with a nod of his head. The small boy nodded and they both took off.

"RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!" The bell went! Neji smirked.

"Well, this ought to be interesting." Neji stated crossing his arms over his chest and closing his eyes. They all looked at him.

"What'd you mean Neji?" Chouji asked. Neji chuckled.

"You mean you didn't see it?" He asked. They all cocked their eyes brows and shook their heads. Neji gave a smile. "The determination in Naruto's eyes. I could see all he wanted was that Sakura would be okay. I can't believe you all couldn't see it." Neji stated. They all looked a each other and Neji looked beyond the fence. "Yes, Sakura's lucky to have Naruto around, I think she's coming out of that shell she's always been since…well let's just say SOMEONE, decided they were too good." Neji stated staring at Ino. Ino glared at him and crossed her arms.

"HMMPH!" Ino pouted and walked away. Tenten sighed.

"I wonder what's up with that girl sometimes." Tenten said.

"You mean all the time?" Kiba asked. They all chuckled.

"I hope Sakura will be alright." Hinata stated, sounding dreadfully worried.

"Don't worry! Sakura's just tired, that's all baby!" Kiba said slugging an arm around his girl. Hinata gave a blush and Kiba looked at Neji. "That is, what's wrong, right?" Kiba asked. Neji gave a reassuring smile and nodded.

"Yes…but also…can't you help but feel that…something's wrong?" He asked. Kiba cocked his eyebrow and shrugged.

"No, can't say I…wait! Now that ya mention it Naruto's been a bit weird lately around Sakura. You know, making all these animally like growls and stuff?" Kiba asked.

"Precisely." Neji stated with a nod. "Whatever's going on, it'd better not involve Sakura." Neji stated. They all nodded. "From now on, and I'm saying this only in suspicion, we'll keep an eye on Naruto and ESPECIALLY on Sakura, okay?" Neji asked. They all nodded. "Good. But now, it's lunch, and I need nourishment, so let's head out already." Neji said coolly. They all nodded and walked off. Sasuke looked behind him as a breeze combed through his dark hair. He said nothing and walked off, hands in his pockets.

_With Naruto, Sakura and Kishimaru…_

Naruto and Kishimaru jumped from roof-top to roof-top as they searched for Sakura's house. Naruto took glances at Sakura, hoping she wasn't having any nightmares. He was worried about her. Though he wasn't EXACTLY worried about her NIGHTMARES, but about her and his TRUE, self. He didn't want to hurt her, and he was…whether he thought it was true or not, falling for her. At first he NEVER believed in "Love at First sight," but now his mind was thinking that…that maybe it WAS true. Maybe he had just never believed in the first place to start, or maybe because NO OTHER girls really thought of hi as "Attractive," to do his course behavior and sudden out-bursts. But either way, he hoped this was going to be different. He could already imagine being in love with Sakura. What they would do when they were in love. Kiss, cuddle, snuggle…lust! Naruto started to think about "Lust," and about what it would be like.

"_Hmm, Lust. I can imagine doing it, but I can't imagine Sakura EVER agreeing to have sex with me! Since, each time I get…well got "ACTIVE," it always made me…vulnerable to…well it just makes me rough, ill-tempered and become indecent and very malevolent in the ways of love…I guess. (Sigh) I just hope she can see me for who I am and not WHAT I am. Please Kami, please shoot Sakura with an arrow that makes her immune to my…ways. Erm…well, you can't EXACTLY do that sorta thing, but please help me. Help me take my time in revealing to Sakura, if it EVER comes, my true face." _Naruto prayed at the end. What he thought about him and her was something…he had never thought about in a LONG time. He smiled as he thought about kissing her luscious lips, and for some reason they made him hungry. He licked his lips in hunger as he thought about…her ways in attempt of seduction and love. He shook his head! _"NO! I'm not going to think about that stuff! NO! I wanna be with Sakura, not be AWAY from her and let her think I'm a cold, blood-thirsty, flesh-eating MONSTROSITY!!"_ Naruto shouted in his mind! He sighed and looked at her. She was so peaceful in her sleep, so cute and beautiful. He could imagine cuddling with her in bed ALL DAY LONG, and could feel her silky, smooth and milky soft skin against his bleeding, rough and muscular body. He smiled and looked forward, and to behold, there was Sakura's house! Naruto and Kishimaru jumped off the roof-top they were on and landed in front of Sakura's house. Kishimaru tried the door and luckily, Sakura forgot to lock it! "Must've been too tired I guess, eh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, poor Sakura. C'mon big brother, let's put her in her comfy bed." Kishimaru suggested. Naruto nodded and they walked inside. They were a bit shocked! There was hardly ANYTHING inside the house! Only thing there was a sofa, a small T.V. some stools, pictures and, well, BARELY ANYTHING IN THE HOUSE. "Whoa, I expected more from Sakura's parents, huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…hmm…must be the decorative kinda people. Always moving things around, r-right?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto thought and smiled with a nod.

"Yeah. Well, I hope Sakura's parents don't mind if we have some grub, eh?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru shrugged and then gave a nod. "Awesome! Well, you find somethin' eat and I'll put little miss pinky in her bedroom, k?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru nodded and headed off towards the kitchen. Naruto sighed and walked up the stairs and looked in each room. He guess the bedroom to the INSTANT left, was Sakura's. After all, it was just a small stair hallway, only a railing and rooms on the left. First door had pink walls and a bay window. The bed was on the right and outside was a tree. Naruto walked over and pulled the covers off with his foot and set Sakura in bed. He pulled the covers over her and tucked her gently in bed. She seemed to have a small frown of dismay on her face. Naruto's guess was that she was enjoying his warmth and didn't like to lose it. He sighed and took off his trench coat. He put it on her like a regular blanket. She smiled contently that she felt the warmth she had originally lost. He stared at hergulped. He leaned down to her forehead and his lips tingled a bit as he realized what he was about to do. But, well nothing was stopping him…except.

"Big brother!" He heard Kishimaru shout! Kishimaru walked into the room and froze. Naruto was an inch away from kissing her forehead. "Oh boy, uh…big brother there's a small tinsy winsy little problem we gots." Kishimaru said childishly. Naruto stopped what he was doing and stared at the boy.

"What'd you mean? What's wrong?" Naruto asked confused. Kishimaru thought.

"Uh…how do I put this…umm…Sakura has no food…" He said apathetically at the end. Naruto's eyes widened.

"What!?" Naruto asked! Kishimaru sighed and shook his head, then waved for Naruto to follow him. Naruto jogged out the door, and then downstairs. He searched through the cabinets. "Nothing, nothing, NOTHING!" Naruto shouted! He looked in the fridge. "BARE!" Naruto bellowed. He checked EVERYWHERE!! He was SHOCKED! Nothing…Sakura…had nothing to eat in the ENTIRE HOUSE!! Naruto sighed and looked at Kishimaru, who was holding his tummy.

"Big brother, I'm hungry, my tummy's growling." He said childishly. Naruto sighed and put his hands on his hips. He looked up the staircase and into Sakura's room. He walked up there, followed by Kishimaru and into Sakura's room. He walked up to her bed and gently shook her awake. She grunted and her eyes slowly opened, seeing Naruto staring at her.

"Naruto? Whe-where am I?" Sakura asked.

"I brought you home, but Sakura, how come you have NOTHING to eat in this house? Where's the food?" Naruto asked. Sakura's eyes opened wider and she was fully awake. She stared at Naruto and sat up. Naruto knelt beside her bed and placed his elbows on the sheets. Naruto and Kishimaru looked at Sakura and she sighed. "Sakura," Naruto started. She looked at him. "How come you don't go shopping?" Naruto asked lying his head on his fist that he balled.

"Uh…it's not what you think…I-I-I just forget that's all." Sakura explained. Naruto and Kishimaru looked at each other, and then at Sakura.

"Sakura, you've got to eat. You're probably tired because you eat no breakfast and no diner! Okay, tonight, you'd better get your wallet ready, cause RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL, we're going shopping for food, okay?" Naruto asked. Sakura gave an open-mouthed smile and nodded. Naruto winked at her and she gave a small flush. Kishimaru giggled playfully and hopped on Sakura's bed!

"Sakura, are you hungry?!" Kishimaru asked, giving small shout. Sakura chuckled.

"Well, now that you mention it, I could use some food. I didn't eat breakfast today, soooo why not?" She answered.

"Awesome, alright guys so what'cha want?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru looked at Sakura and she thought.

"I really don't have a clue actually." She answered. Naruto and Kishimaru sweat-dropped. Sakura scratched the back of her head, and then an idea popped into her head! "Oh, I know! And no, it's not ramen this time," She said. Naruto and Kishimaru groaned. "We're going to go to the BEST place for an after-noon lunch in town! It's where ALL the high school students usually go!" Sakura said happily.

"Well…out with it!" Naruto demanded. Sakura sighed.

"Okay, okay! Well, it's called "The Snack Shack," and its got EXCELLENT food. If we hurry we might get a seat! C'mon!" Sakura explained. She jumped out of bed and Naruto stood up. Kishimaru hopped off. "Alright guys, I know a short-cut, let's go!" Sakura shouted waving her hand to follow her. They both nodded and Sakura ran over to the window and opened it. She climbed out and waved. Naruto and Kishimaru looked at each other and sighed. Naruto got his coat and put it back on and Kishimaru got up and out the window, Naruto stepped through and they both looked at Sakura and she took a deep breath. Though he "nap," was short, she felt like eating a cheese-burger and fries. "Shall we?" Sakura asked.

"YEP!" Kishimaru said positively.

"You bet!" Naruto answered sticking his thumb up with a grin. Sakura giggled.

"Okay guys, let's go!" Sakura stated. Naruto and Kishimaru nodded and Sakura jumped off, followed by Kishimaru and Naruto. They sprinted along the roof-tops at lightning speeds! Naruto looked ahead and sped up, along with Kishimaru, who followed right behind him, his hair flailing back along with his long sleeves. Naruto's trench coat was right in his face, flapping in the wind. Kishimaru groaned and moved it out of the way and ran next to Naruto. Sakura smiled as she saw the shack a couple of feet away. There was no line! "Yes! No line!" Sakura shouted happily! Naruto and Kishimaru looked at each other and then nodded. They jumped off the roof-tops and landed. Sakura walked inside, followed by Naruto and Kishimaru. Naruto and the small boy next to him looked around in awe! Everyone was HERE! Chatting and conversation going on with laughs and giggles! Food being served and LOADS of tables! Sakura walked up to the waitress that was standing behind the podium and she looked up and smiled.

"Why hello there, may I help you?" She asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yes, one table for three please." Sakura stated. The waitress looked behind and saw Naruto and Kishimaru.

"I can allow you and the blonde in, but I cannot allow the little boy in." She stated. Sakura and Naruto gaped!

"And why not!" Sakura asked placed her hands on her hips femininely.

"I don't make the rules around here ma'am. This is a establishment reserved for teens only and that's final. I'm sorry, but you and him behind you can get a table." The waitress stated. Naruto and Sakura looked at Kishimaru, the boy stared at the waitress.

"Sorry squirt, looks like you can't come in." Naruto stated. Kishimaru just stared at the waitress. "Squirt…hellooooo." Naruto said waving his hand in front of the small boy. Kishimaru walked up to the podium and then craned his neck to see the teenage waitress. He jumped and gripped the podium and climbed up and sat on the podium, dangling his legs.

"Let me tell you something," Kishimaru started. The waitress popped a bubble with her pink gum and crossed her arms.

"What?" She asked crossing her arms. Kishimaru smiled sweetly.

"You know, I've seen MUCH worse than what regular teens are supposed to see. I've seen, blood, gore, a persons heart getting RRRRIPPED OUT OF THEIR CHEST AND BLEEDING TO DEATH!! I'VE SEEN SKIN GET RRRRIPPED OPEN AND ORGANS BEING RRRIPPED OUT OF YOUR STOMACH! Oh, and don't forget the part where he RIPS OUT YOUR SMALL AND LARGE INTESTINE AND SMMMMEARS IT ALL OVER THE WALLS WHILE BLOOD GUSHES OUT LIKE A FOUNTAIN, LITERALLY! AND LET'S NOT FORGET THE PART WHERE HE BREAKS YOUR BONES AND PULLS THEM OUT AND BEATS YOU WITH THEM UNTIL YOUR SKULL CRACKS AND YOU BRAINS SPLATTER OUT ON THE GROUND!!!!!!" Kishimaru SHOUTED FLAILING HIS ARMS!!! The waitress and Sakura both GAPED! Naruto smacked his forehead. Kishimaru giggled. "And you wanna know who would DO those kinda things?" Kishimaru asked.

"N-N-No…" The lady stuttered. Kishimaru giggled childishly.

"Well let me tell you that it's THAT guy, riiiiiiiiight behind her." Kishimaru said pointing. The lady looked and her face paled. Kishimaru was pointing at Naruto. The young man ocked his eyebrow as the waitress' gum fell out of her mouth and she gasped.

"H-H-H-H-H-Him?" She asked. Kishimaru nodded.

"You bet, you can't even imagine what he's done. It was ALLLLLLLLLL hiiiiiiimmm." Kishimaru stated. The waitress trembled! Kishimaru sweetly smiled. "Soooo, if you wanna live and keep your organs and skin and eyes and bones and…well you know. I suggest ya get us a table for three please. Can you do that for me?" Kishimaru asked as sweet as can be. The waitress trembled and got out 3 menus and handed them to Kishimaru. "UH OH! You gotta smile while you do it. Don't want him to go MAD!!" Kishimaru shouted flailing his arms! The waitress nodded and put on a nervous smile.

"P-P-Please follow me." She said and slowly walked towards the back. Kishimaru giggled! He jumped off the podium and smiled.

"What' you say to her Kishimaru?" Sakura asked.

"I just told her something. I guess it scared her. It wasn't THAT gory! HEHEHEHE!!" He giggled! Sakura cocked her eyebrow and followed the waitress. Naruto walked over to him and looked down.

"You told her about me didn't you?" Naruto asked.

"YEPPERS!" Kishimaru answered cheerfully. Naruto sighed.

"Okay, just so long as you DON'T tell her about the whole flesh thing, okay?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru sighed.

"But big brother I wanna tell her about the fleshy thingy! Pretty PLEASE!" Kishimaru begged.

"No! (Sigh) You can't just go around and tell people about these things. But I commend you for that, after all, ya got some grub squirt!" Naruto explained and ruffled the boys hair! He laughed and held his hair.

"Big brother!" Kishimaru complained laughing!

"C'mon squirt, let's go have some lunch. Besides, some of the meat I've eaten is just… BLECH!!!" Naruto said in disgust! "But I bet this meat is fresh and cooked, so I'll be getting some COOKED, meat this time. But don't blame me, blame HIM for my ways of eating." Naruto explained. Kishimaru sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, HE just has a different taste in meat I guess, but can ya tell how it tasted!?" Kishimaru asked! Naruto thought.

"Yeah…bitter, raw and disgusting…but filling at least." Naruto explained. Kishimaru shrugged and Naruto and him walked away. They looked around and saw Sakura sitting at the table and looking at her menu. They walked over and Naruto sat next to Sakura while Kishimaru set on the other side of the booth across from them. The small boy picked up his menu and opened it. Naruto opened his and looked. There was a lot to choose from, but Naruto could see some chicken wings that he was DYING to try. Kishimaru decided on chicken tenders and Sakura went with a cheese-burger that she was CRAVING!! They got their drinks, which were three cokes and chatted. They got their food 30 minutes later and ate till they were full. Naruto paid the bill and they all walked out of the shack. "Man! I'm STUFFED! Ah! They got good food, service but the rules are shit!" Naruto said happily!

"Yeah, I'm pretty full too! Did you enjoy your meal Kishimaru?" Sakura asked. Kishimaru smiled and nodded.

"YOU BET!!" He said happily. Sakura giggled

"And thanks to that meal, I'm fresh and FULL of energy now! Well Naruto, I guess we have to get back to school now. Shall we?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah. Okay squirt, time to go home. I'll see you after Sakura and I go shopping, okay?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru nodded.

"Okay big brother, see ya when you get home." He said and skipped away merrily. Naruto and Sakura smiled and walked back to school. Naruto sighed as they reached the stairs and started the long trek up them. Sakura was glad that she had a big lunch, or she was sure she'd be KNOCKED OUT ALRADY! Sakura sighed when she and Naruto got to the top. They walked into the school yard and into the school itself. They walked to their locker and got their things and walked to class. The rest of the day was good! Naruto and Sakura were tired, but at least school was over, and Naruto and Sakura could FINALLY go to the store and get Sakura some food! The two teens walked outside and saw the sun, scrolling below the mountains.

"I figure we've only got a few hours before the sung goes down." Naruto stated. Sakura looked at him, and then at the sun. She smiled and sighed.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at her and gave a frown.

"Uh…yeah, it's alright." Naruto stated. "Now C'mon, let's get your things and get to your house quickly." Naruto stated. Sakura looked at him confusingly.

"Naruto, are you okay? You seem to be in a hurry." Sakura asked. Naruto turned around and looked at her.

"I'm just tired, now c'mon, let's get you some stuff, alright?" Naruto asked.

"Okay Naruto." She answered. Sakura walked beside him as they trailed down the LONG staircase. As soon as they got to the bottom they headed over to the store Naruto opened up the door and gestured Sakura politely inside. She giggled. "Thank you gentleman." Sakura said.

"My pleasure milady." Naruto politely stated. Sakura giggled again and walked inside. Naruto followed her. "I tell ya, you've been giggly today. Something funny?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled.

"Oh, I just appreciate everything you do for me is all. I hope that…well…one day I can repay you in advance for all you do and give me. You're a real gentleman Naruto, and you have a good heart. Thank you." Sakura explained calmly. Naruto stared at her, a bit shocked! He then smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh well I uh…it's nothing really. I just think it's the right thing to do is all." He answered.

"Well you're doing the right thing indeed Naruto. Now, shall we?" Sakura asked.

"After you…MILADY." Naruto said making a small joke out of it. They both laughed and grabbed a shopping cart. They strolled down the aisles and picked out A LOT of things. Sakura had grabbed ALMST EVERY SINGLE THING IN EVERY SINGLE AISLE THEY CAME TOO! Naruto looked at the cart and it was ALMOST as tall as he was! They both walked to the check out counter and started to put the items on the scroll. Naruto looked outside and gulped. The sun was BARELY in the sky. He started to go faster and faster! Sakura watched as he HAULED ASS! The clerk could BARELY keep up with him! He sighed as Naruto sped like lightning and put everything in the bags and loaded himself! Sakura grabbed some bags as well and looked at Naruto, who was carrying a LOAD! But, he wasn't dazed at all! "C'mon Sakura, let's get these things home!" Naruto said and ran out the door!

"WAIT NARUTO!" Sakura shouted and ran after him. The clerk sighed.

"Kids these days, always running a muck in the streets." He said.

_With Naruto…_

Naruto ran! He could slowly feel himself losing his senses of his human conscious slipping! He ran faster as he started to hunch a bit.

"NO! NOT YET!!" Naruto pleaded! He ran faster and faster! He looked at his hands and gasped! "I SAID NOT YET!" Naruto shouted. He could feel his rage and thirst for blood, slowly waking within him! He could smell blood again! It smelt good! HE finally reached Sakura's house and BASHED the door open with a HIGH KICK! HE ran inside and set everything on the counter in the kitchen. He looked around and found a piece of paper and a pencil.

_With Sakura…_

Sakura huffed and panted. She had never seen Naruto haul away like that with a FULL load! She panted more and more and FINALLY reached her house. She looked and saw the door! WIDE OPEN! She walked inside and saw bags on the counter and most of the things she had bought with Naruto in place! She sighed and set the loaded bags on the counter. She dug around in the bag and found some thing, setting them in all of their appropriate places. Sakura looked around, but found no sign of Naruto! She looked around and walked into the living room. She looked upstairs and downstairs. But NO sign of him! She sighed and walked into the kitchen. She got out a jug of milk and walked over to the fridge. She looked and she stopped. There was something on the fridge. She picked it up and set the milk in its new home and read the note.

_Sakura,_

_Sorry I wasn't able to help you unload, although I unloaded my share. I'm sorry but I had to run. I was…tired and I needed some sleep. School took more out of me than I thought! Hahaha! Well, I'm glad I could take you to the store and grab some stuff, see you tomorrow for school! _

_Naruto Uzumaki_

_P.S. Sweet dreams tonight! xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox…Sorry, I just had to dot that._

Sakura stared at the letter in awe. She sighed and looked at the bottom print. She had a sweet and soft smile cross her face.

"Hugs and kisses. Oh Naruto, if only I could tell you how much I think you're the one for me. Please Kami, please give me courage to tell Naruto about how I FEEL for him. How I LONG for him. I know I might be against myself to be rushing my own relationship like this, but please Kami, let Naruto and I love each other soon! I'll share my secrets, and I hope he'll share his. Kami in your name, amen." She prayed. She hoped her message reached Kami and sighed. After she set everything in its place, she walked upstairs and undressed and then got into bed. She stared at the window. She gulped and got out of bed and walked over to it. She tapped on it…nothing. She opened it and looked outside and into the tree. There was nothing but shadow of which the tree itself cast. She smiled and closed the window and locked it. She walked to bed and got in. She closed her eyes and started to fall into her dreams…

"**Grrrr…" **She heard. Her eyes shot OPEN! She heard something. It was…breathing? Deep, demonic breathing! She gulped and gripped the kunai under her pillow.

"…DIE!!" Sakura shouted and lunged up in attempt to STAB whatever it was that was in her room. But only thing was…nothing was there. She wiped the beads of sweat from her forehead and sighed. She put the kunai back under her pillow and gripped it. "What…what was that?" Sakura asked herself. She couldn't explain it. But for some reason she felt a chill in the air. It was hot and cold at the same time. She covered herself as she felt the "on," and, "off," waves of hot and cold. She shivered a bit and lay down. She could feel warmth beyond what she could EVER feel! It soother her, relaxed her. They heat that was radiating from…wherever, was something she had NEVER felt! She closed her eyes and sighed peacefully, before SUDDENLY AND ABNORMALLY QUICKLY…falling asleep.

As she sighed and slept, something was standing over her. It was tall, hunched over, it's arms dangling loosely from its shoulders. It was shadowed by the rooms darkness, but a DARK red and lightly colored orange cloak surrounded it. In the shape of two fox-like ears and a tail. It stared at the girl sleeping in the bed with its BLOOD-THIRSTY GAZE! It had to admit, Sakura was quicker than she appeared to be! It had to jump and STICK TO THE CEILING IN ORDER TO EVADE THE DEADLY BLOW TOWARDS ITS SKULL! But, either way the figure could've stopped Sakura's assault anyway possible! It just stood over her hunched and DEEPLY breathing. It's eyes finally closed a bit and it bent down towards Sakura's cheek. The figure then placed a soft, and very warm LICK on Sakura's cheek. It purred softly as it licked Sakura's cheek gently…like a kiss good-night. It stopped and used its RAZOR-SHARP CLAWS, and gently tucked the sleeping girl in her covers. With a grunt it turned around towards the window, which it had opened EVER SO QUIETLY THAT NOT EVEN SAKURA could hear, and jumped out and closed it. It gave a sad grunt and its eyes softened as it hated to see its' Sakura go. Finally, the shaded figure jumped on top of a roof and stared at Sakura through her window. Giving a look in the opposite direction, and then at Sakura it decided. It laid down, like a tiger on a perch and watched the beauty sleep. It could do this all night.

_Somewhere else in Konoha…_

"GRRR!! GET ME OUT OF HERE DAMMIT!!" Shouted a man! He heard a CHILDISH giggle. "WHAT!? GRR LET ME OUT OF THIS FUCKING PLACE!!!" He shouted.

"TSK, TSK, TSK YOU FATTY!!" He heard as he saw a small figure in the shadows. The man had orange hair, a black jacket and blue jeans. "So, you're Killdozer, right? Now, when big brother gets back, you're going to tell us why you were stalking Sakura each and every night, k? Let me just give you a hint of advice…if you don't want to die and get your intestines and flesh eaten tonight…I suggest you tell us everything, you know." The small boy said. His sapphire eyes gleaming in the darkness. Killdozer was chained to a wall by his wrists and ankles and blind folded, while he thrashed angrily!

"When I get out of here, you guys are dead meat!" Killdozer threatened, his charcoal black eyes covered and angry as he gritted his teeth. The small figure chuckled.

"Oh, well if it isn't the devilish fox himself. Welcome back big brother." He said. Killdozer's face paled as an opal, as he felt the dark presence of a figure standing there. It walked closer and closer until Killdozer felt his HEAT!!

"W-W-Why!? W-W-What'd you want with me!?" Killdozer shouted!

"**GRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" **The voice BLARED!!

"Oh, I suggest you tell us EVERYTHING NOW…before you submit to torture as my big brother rips out your intestine and smears it all over the walls and feasts on your bone-marrow and flesh." The figure said. Killdozer gulped. "Now…shall we big brother?" The figure asked.

"**Gwrah!!" **It said and nodded! The small boy GIGGLED!

"THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!!" He said. Killdozer gulped as whatever was standing right in front of him took its claws and pushed against Killdozer's skin!

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" HE YELLED IN PAIN!! The figure went in DEEPER!! "GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" HE SCREECHED!!

"Well, are you going to tell us?" The littler figure asked. Killdozer was about to answer negatively when the person near him USED ALL FIVE FINGERS AND DUG IN HARDER!!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!! OKAY, OKAY I'LL TELL YOU!! STOP!!" Killdozer PLEADED FOR MERCY.

"HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!! Okay, start from SQUARE ONE, and DON'T leave ANYTHING OUT!! Or else." The small boy stated. Killdozer just nodded as he felt wet near his stomach. The figure that had dug its claws into Killdozer stared up at the sky. Thinking…of Sakura.

_______________________________________________________________________

_**Well, there you guys go! Hope you ALL liked it! Please READ AND REVIEW!!! STAY TUNED NEXT TIME!! SEE YA!!!**_


	5. Feelings are Revealed

Hello again! I had this chapter going, but my computer got threats and whatnot into it. So I had to do a Back-Up and Restore to fix it. Sorry about the wait. Enjoy!

_**K'sN&S-Hello!**_

_**Sakura-Hell there!**_

_**K'sN&S-You seem to be feeling better.**_

_**Sakura-You bet! Over these few weeks Naruto and I have…well we've both gotten closer!**_

_**K'sN&S-Oh, well I'm glad for you! So did he ask you on a date yet?**_

_**Sakura-No…not yet sadly. But that's okay, I'm sure Naruto will soon enough.**_

_**K'sN&S-I see. So…let me ask you something…do you remember anything on the night when Naruto and you went to the grocery store?**_

_**Sakura-(Turns head slightly) Sadly yes…**_

_**K'sN&S-I see…well then (Puts on the gig) Shall ve schnitzel?**_

_**Sakura-(Sigh and nods. Both sit down and Sakura lays down on the couch)**_

_**K'sN&S-Okay schnitzel. I vant you to tell me honestly. Vat happened?**_

_**Sakura-(Sighs and nods) Well, I had just gotten into bed. I laid down, but not before checking my window. I figured that, that thing might have come back to peek on me. When I saw nothing I tried to go to sleep…only problem was that…I heard the same demonic growling…and breathing in my room. **_

_**K'sN&S-I see. Und vat happened next?**_

_**Sakura-I always have a kunai under my pillow, and always grip it in my sleep. So I took the kunai and tried to kill whatever it was. **_

_**K'sN&S-Und did you succeed?**_

_**Sakura-(Sighs and shakes her head) No. Weird thing was that I found nothing there. I soon started having waves of both hot and cold rush over me. It was like a switch. One second it was cold, next it was hot…like it was turning off an on. I looked around the room…but didn't find anything. I finally laid down and closed my eyes.**_

_**K'sN&S-Anything happen next schnitzel?**_

_**Sakura-(Nods) Yes…after I laid down I felt a warm wave of heat wash over my body! It felt good! It was very close too. I wanted to move so I could kill whatever it was…but I couldn't. My body wouldn't let me. I was too mesmerized by the heat and I felt myself drift off to sleep.**_

_**K'sN&S-Anything else schnitzel?**_

_**Sakura-(Nods) Yes…almost to when I was completely asleep…I felt something wet and warm start to caress my cheek. It felt good…like someone's tongue licking my cheek. Then, after that…I felt safe. Safer even before my parents deserted me. I felt protected, and whatever it was…I hope it stays.**_

_**K'sN&S-(Takes off the gig) I see. You DO know that it could've been the demon, right? **_

_**Sakura-What'd you mean? (Sits up)**_

_**K'sN&S-(Sighs) Well, it seems to me that this demon has grown VERY attracted to you. Maybe even considers you its mate. Mating season is HOT this time of year. All the animals are in heat…and you know what happens when you're in heat…sex. **_

_**Sakura-That's preposterous! The demon isn't in love with me! I have Naruto! He…hopefully…loves me! How could you say such a thing!?**_

_**K'sN&S-Hey, I'm just stating the obvious here. Sakura, don't you think it's a little weird that Naruto and the demon are BOTH in love with you? **_

_**Sakura-I don't see your point.**_

_**K'sN&S-(Sighs) Well, let's see. A demon is commonly referred in an animalistic way, right? **_

_**Sakura-(Nods) So?**_

_**K'sN&S--SO!? Sakura don't you think it's a little weird that Naruto is always animalistic!? I mean he growls and even grunts like an animal!**_

_**Sakura-NO! Naruto's not the demon if that's what you're saying! **_

_**K'sN&S-SAKURA!!! You can't deny it! Naru-**_

_**Sakura-Enough! I choose not to speak about this! Now, shall we begin? **_

_**K'sN&S-(Sighs…then shrugs) Okay. We shall.**_

_**Sakura-Ready?**_

_**K'sN&S-Yes.**_

_**Sakura, K'sN&S-LET THE STORY CONTINUE!!!**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. **_

_**Claimer-I own all my OWN things. Enjoy!**_

_5 weeks later…_

It had been 5 weeks! Sakura and Naruto's relationship had increased over the days and, semi-odd, nights they were together, only for a short while before Naruto took off. Over the whole weeks, Naruto had begun to show more affection for Sakura. His animalistic ways were shining BRIGHTLY as Sakura could see! Naruto even, much to Sakura's IMMEDIATE attention, even started to rub his cheeks to hers in a…foxy way. Sakura found it amusing, yet very odd as well. She had never seen Naruto do that to ANYONE! It was odd…but Sakura liked it, and as long as he didn't lick his balls, she was alright with it! Though one thing was certain…Sakura was also showing her own feelings. Since they had been spending more and more time with each other, Sakura was starting to hug and even at sometimes, cuddle with Naruto if he were to be over by a tree taking a snooze. Sakura would usually get on his left and lay her head on his shoulder while gripping his muscular arm. Sakura enjoyed it to say the least. But one thing was FOR CERTAIN…her nightmares…weren't going away nor getting better…they were getting worse.

It was dark. The moon shining brightly below the sleeping village of Konoha. All was quiet, and shaded in the moons mystic and mysterious glow. It looked eerie in a way if one was out strolling Konoha…like something would jump out at you and do whatever! The houses were silent, and nothing was heard. Sakura, in her comfy bed slept. Beads of sweat lined her forehead as she rustled around. She had kicked the covers off as she tossed in her sleep.

"N-No. P-P-Please don't. NO!" Sakura bellowed in her slumber…tossing and turning. It as the nightmare again, but different.

_Sakura's Dreams…_

_Sakura ran! She panted as her pace of speed increased using her chakra. She didn't bother to look back, knowing IT was there running after her. She was running through the leaf village in the dead of night! The moon was a DARK RED, ALMOST BLOOD COLORED!! There were no stars out, only pitch-blackness colored the sky. Mist, surrounded Sakura's feet and eerily and slowly swept across the ground. Sakura gulped as she turned her head to look. _

"_AAAAHHHHHH!!!" She screamed! The thing was nearly to her heels! Ever since, the thing in Sakura's dreams had GROWN DRAMATICALLY!! It was Naruto's height, size and width! Faster and it's cloak was an eerie blood-red! Sakura panted as she turned a corner! She looked ahead and saw her own house! She panted as she ran into the house, SLAMMED AND LOCKED THE DOOR! She then ran up to her room slammed and locked that door then put a chair under the door-knob! She then ran into the closet just opposite of her bed. She opened the glass sliding door and shut it, then cuddled in the corner, holding herself tight. Surprisingly, it was very warm and comfortable She was shaken as she panted. She tried to contain her breath as she knew the thing would hear her. She slowly, but surely was claming her breathing. She finally got over herself and stopped. She gulped. _

_Silence…dead…silence. Not a sound she didn't hear. She snuggled more into the wall, being very warm and soft, yet hard and very nice to cuddle into. She cuddled into the wall, and waited. After about 30 minutes, nothing. Sakura sighed in relief as she heard nothing but breathing. She had hand it to herself, her voice had grown deeper! She let out a BIG sigh…then stopped. There was…something wrong with her breathing. She took another deep breath, and hers was still the same as it was, light and feminine. But there was something else breathing! It was dark, and hoarse, like it had JUST been running. She gulped and gasped as she felt something wrap around her waist! She then also felt two strong objects wrap around her chest and gripped tightly! Sakura gasped as she saw, from out of NO-WHERE TWO ARMS COVERED IN A BLOOD RED COAT-LIKE OBJECT! _

_She looked down to her waist and gulped. It was a tail. She felt hot breathing on her neck and her eyes closed slightly. The hot breath felt rather good to her pale cold skin. It was then that she felt something wet and hot licking her neck. She moaned as she looked out from the corner of her eye. Her eyes widened! She saw the shaded thing licking her neck! SHE STRUGGLED TO GET LOSE!!! But…nothing happened. She was held fast to the things chest. She tried to scream, but couldn't find the courage to. The figure then slipped its hand up Sakura's shirt and started to rub her belly. She could feel the hot hand rubbing seductively, grazing its razor-sharp nails across her abdomen. The figure then started to suck on her neck. Sakura groaned! She couldn't help it! It the started to move its hand up to her bra and then, using its sharp nails, cut the strand holding the two pieces, in half! It started to toy with her small breasts. Sakura moaned and gasped! She closed her eyes and then opened them to look at the figure. It was licking a certain spot on her neck. She wanted to moan…but a voice made her flinch!_

"_**She's Mine, All Mine!" **__Sakura heard! She gasped, but it was too late! The figure readied itself and…_

"_CRUNCH!!!" BIT RIGHT THROUGH HER SKIN INTO HER NECK!! _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sakura screamed._

_Reality…_

Sakura's eyes hot wide open and she sat up in bed and in one exhale…

"AAAHHHHH!!!" Sakura screamed! SHE SLAPPED the back of her neck and rubbed it. She sighed as she felt nothing but bare skin. She clutched the back of her neck. She could remember the pain it sent her through. She looked at her clock, seeing it was 6:00. Sakura wiped the sweat off her forehead and was thankful. It was Saturday and Sakura's weekend. She sighed and then laid back down. She was shaking in fear from whatever it was that she was having a nightmare of. Although many things she had made clear in her dreams. Obviously this thing was infatuated with her in a sexual way. It tried to have sex with her she knew. Another was its size in height, weight, width of its body and its speed and strength! She could compare the thing to Naruto ANYDAY!! Speaking of Naruto, Sakura wondered what he was up to. "Duh! Naruto's asleep. Sakura you're acting like a dimwit. There's no way Naruto would be up this hour. I wonder…if Naruto was sleeping right here…what would it feel like?" Sakura explained then asked herself. She closed her eyes and tried to visualize Naruto cuddling her to his naked chest. She visualized his arms wrapped around her and forcing her into his body. She could smell his scent that tickled her nostrils playfully. Sakura gulped as she was getting turned on. She sighed and laid down. She wondered if she'd EVER sleep with Naruto. She knew that time would tell whether she would be with him, and she'd wait. Sakura closed her eyes, ignoring her eagerness to make love to Naruto right off the bat, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

_3 hours later…_

Sakura's eyes flinched as the sun irritated them. She opened them and saw the light grazing through the window. She yawned and sat up and stretched! She hopped out of bed and walked into the shower. She wondered what the agenda for today would be. She sighed and shrugged as she washed her hair of the strawberry scented shampoo. She got out, and dried herself off, then got into her clothes. Though she only wore them during school, it was the ONLY thing that seemed right to wear! She then brushed her teeth and walked downstairs. She got out some orange juice and poured herself a glass. As she drank the tangy drink she stared outside. Seeing it a beautiful and bright Saturday! Sakura wondered what it was going to be like. She could hardly wait to find her spiky-blonde crush and spend the WHOLE day with him! As she finished her orange juice she heard something at the door.

"Knock, Knock, Knock!!" She heard someone knocking. Sakura walked over to the door and opened it. Who she saw made her day!

"Morning Sakura!" Naruto greeted with a hardy wave!

"Hi Sakura!" Kishimaru greeted in his normal and hyper attitude. Sakura smiled and chuckled.

"Morning you two! Would you like to come in?" Sakura greeted and gestured. Naruto grinned and Kishimaru giggled.

"Sure, but ladies first. As always." Naruto obliged politely.

"Oh you and your gentleman's talk." Sakura stated. Naruto scratched the back of his head. Kishimaru gave a childish laugh. Sakura walked into the house, followed by her crush and his little brother. Sakura poured them both a glass of orange juice, which they both happily obliged in taking. They all sat on the couch in the nearly empty living room, happily drinking their juice. Naruto drained his glass while Kishimaru slowly took his down. Sakura sipped hers and all was silent, until Sakura decided to speak. "So, are you guys hungry at all?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, well sure!" Naruto answered. Sakura looked at Kishimaru who was sweetly smiling. The small boy looked at Sakura and sighed contently.

"I'm hungry." He stated. Naruto sweat-dropped and stared at his young sibling.

"I guess that's a confirmation?" Naruto asked. Sakura femininely giggled.

"Sounds like it to me! So what'd you two want to eat?" Sakura asked. The two looked at each other and thought. Sakura patiently waited.

"Well, how about…mmm…maybe some eggs?" Naruto asked.

"With BACON!!" Kishimaru shouted. Naruto and Sakura laughed!

"Okay!" Sakura happily cheered! She got up and started to walk into the kitchen…but not without some final words. "Naruto," Sakura started. The young man looked at her and she looked at him from over her shoulder. "Do you mind helping a young woman in the kitchen?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled and got up.

"Of course not! I'd like to help!" Naruto answered. Naruto followed Sakura into the kitchen while Kishimaru sat there, holding his glass of orange juice with both hands. He sighed and thought about his older brother. Killdozer had told them why he was stalking Sakura. They both found out that Killdozer was COMLETELY PSYCHOTIC! He planned the KILL Sakura for his own reason! Though he wasn't EXACTLY sure why Killdozer had such a feud with her, but whatever it was…Naruto would NEVER stand for it, EVER! Kishimaru's older sibling would kill Killdozer in cold blood if the small boy couldn't help control Naruto's…other side. But either way, Kishimaru sighed and knew that his big brother loved Sakura…well now he did. He had a crush on her after the day they met, but now Naruto's true feelings were clear as crystal. Apparently spending A LOT of time with Sakura, increased his feelings MASSIVELY!!! It was as though, Naruto could already see his…well Kishimaru guessed it depended on what side he was. Dark of Light.

Dark would be considering Sakura a mate, and Light would be a girlfriend, to what Kishimaru could think at least. The small boy sighed and looked at his orange juice. He wondered if Sakura would find out about his brothers' dark side, and if she DID, what would happen? Would she accept him like NO OTHER GIRL NEVER DID!? Or would she just call out and never peak to him ever again? Kishimaru couldn't imagine what would happen if his brothers' feelings were SEVERELY damaged, like in the past. The horror of the Inner blood-lust awakening the demon within him! Kishimaru just wasn't too sure whether or not Sakura loved Naruto, but by the way she was looking at him, the small boy would've seen love from a mile away! But either way, Kishimaru COULDN'T let the past be reincarnated, EVER AGAIN!! He was going to make sure Sakura and Naruto were together forever! Kishimaru looked in the kitchen and saw his brother at the stove with Sakura right next to him, both working on breakfast. Kishimaru had some idea's about how Naruto and Sakura could…be a little more intimate. He giggled.

"What'cha laughin' 'bout squirt!?" Naruto asked from the kitchen. Kishimaru flinched and slapped his hand over his mouth. He looked to see both teens staring at him with confused looks. Kishimaru smiled as sweet as he could!

"I'm just thiiiiiinkiiiiiiing." Kishimaru answered. Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"About whaaaaaaat?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru thought.

"My stoooooomach." He answered. Naruto and Sakura sweat-dropped. The small boy sat there like a good little devious monster that he TRULY was, except sweeter.

"Ooooookaaaaaaaay?" Naruto answered and turned back. "Little monster," Naruto said with a smile.

"Well he seems happy." Sakura stated.

"Uh huh. Listen, Sakura," Naruto started. She looked at him as he cracked another egg. "Don't let'em fool ya. On the outside he's as sweet as molasses, but on the inside," Naruto stopped.

"On the inside what?" Sakura asked. Naruto closed his eyes, chuckled and grinned.

"He's a little monster." Naruto amusingly stated. Sakura cocked her eyebrows at him and looked at Kishimaru. He was swaying back and forth humming a tune.

"Oh please, Naruto. He looks like a good little boy. In fact I bet he's an angel all over." Sakura retorted.

"Mmmm hmm. Well, let me tell ya something. When you've been living with him for nearly three years straight, you'd see him for the monster he is Sakura." Naruto answered back.

"Six-teen? But wait," Sakura started. Naruto looked at her and she thought. "But, didn't you two live together since you were born?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed and put his hand son the table.

"Well, you may THINK that. But the truth is…I found him where NO ONE, wants to be, ever. Found him when I was JUST fifteen." Naruto explained. Sakura wanted to know more.

"Tell me more Naruto. Please?" Sakura begged politely. Naruto looked at her, and then back at the little boy. He sighed.

"Alright. Just don't mention this to him, okay? He lived in hell for seven years Sakura. All because he was…special." Naruto stated. Sakura nodded.

"I promise Naruto." Sakura answered. Naruto smiled and gave a accepting nod.

"Okay, it all started when I was on a mission to the village hidden in the Sound, since I had JUST become Jonin, due to my EXTREME experience as a ninja…" Naruto started.

_Flashback 3 years ago…_

_Naruto, a new Jonin ninja swiftly whisked through the trees of the sound's territory. He was searching for a sacred scroll that Orochimaru was supposedly hiding. All the while he was searching for someone precious to him as well. Rumors that Naruto wasn't the only Uzumaki had spread like WILD-FIRE!! Naruto had caught these rumors and held them FAST to his heart! He was going to find his family member, even if it KILLED HIM! Naruto was a rogue ninja, passing from place to place, from village to village TRYING to earn respect from EVERYONE he saw or who looked at him. He was, as thy called him…the "Demon of Death," since whenever he'd, "lose," his control in a safe area, he'd become something NO ONE would DARE mess around with! He had earned his Jonin rank from a ninja village located in Sunagakure. But, even though they offered him a brown vest…he wanted orange. _

_Yes, Naruto wanted an orange Jonin vest, which they all argued with him over, but he got it. He was wearing an orange Jonin vest, a sleeveless navy muscle-shirt underneath with fingerless orange and black gloves, with black and orange sweat-pants, and black sandals, that rose up past his ankles a bit. He had a headband on that had the Libra Spiral symbol with long black straps in the back, flowing ever-so loosely from behind. He jumped from one tree-branch to the next at LIGHTINING SPEEDS! He searched the area from any enemies, trying to locate their chakra signature. He had a few senses, but they were weak, probably miles away. He proceeded with EXTRA-CAUTION as he saw Orochimaru's hide-out! His cerulean eyes scanned the area for any other ninja or traps. He saw that the hide-out was LINED with thick, strong and ALMOST invisible threads, that connected somewhere. He narrowed his eyes and sighed. He took out a kunai from his holster and threw it, with beautiful accuracy! It landed on the spot and sent a RAINING SHOWER OF WEAPONS INTO THE FIELD OF THE HIDE-OUT. He sighed as he jumped down, the weapons stopping their raining form. Naruto walked inside the hide-out, seeing a LONG and dark hallway, lit by ONLY candles. _

"_Tch, just like Orochimaru. Guess the candle light is good for disappearing with little boys undetected. I bet he pounds his own troops' asses if they do a good job on their missions. Tch, flat-nosed fucker." Naruto retorted to himself, also grinning, but his mind soon gave him a disdainful mental image! "UGH! NASTY!" Naruto shouted. He gasped and shut his mouth. He mentally scolded himself, "Dummy, you're going to get yourself killed!" He mentally stated. Another voice spoke in his mind, also scolding him. "Yeah, yeah, I heard ya. Jeez, I know what I'm doing." Naruto said mentally. He walked through the hallways, on full guard. He had a kunai lined with chakra steel in his hands, with a sneaky explosive tag under some tape he put on the handle. Naruto looked around, seeing doors lining the hallway. "Damn, sure are a lot of doors." Naruto said to himself. He opened one and saw it was only a room. He closed it and looked forward. He tried every door he could FIND until he came upon an…old-fashioned looking door, lined with sculpted snakes. He opened the door and sweat-dropped. "Of course. The fancy door is ALWAYS the one that contains the jewel." He said as he saw a golden scroll on a pedestal shaped like a hand that said "Sacred," on it. Naruto walked over and snatched the scroll and put it in his holster. "Well, that was easy." Naruto said grinning._

"_Duh it was dumbass. It was a trap to lure you in here so we could kill you and get our reward from Orochimaru." A man said. _

"_And would that "reward," happen to be losing her anal virginity?" Naruto asked. He looked behind him and saw 5 Sound ninja, surrounding him. _

"_Such ignorance! Don't you DARE INSULT LORD OROCHIMARU!" Another man SHOUTED! Naruto grinned._

"_I can already tell you've had it in the ass a little TOO hard, and a little TOO much!" Naruto said chuckling. The ninja's eyes sharpened and Naruto yawned. "Now, if you all don't want to die, I suggest that you please move aside so I can leave." Naruto apathetically stated. The ninja were getting PISSED! The one that told Naruto to never insult Orochimaru had, had ENOUGH!_

_**WARNING!! WARNING!! EXTREME GORE DETAIL!!! EXTREME GORE!!!**_

"_DIE YOU LITTLE FUCKER!!" The ninja SHOUTED and ran towards Naruto at LIGHT SPEED! Naruto sighed. He opened his hand and shook his head. He turned around and they COLLIDED! Naruto had an apathetical look on his face as the Sound ninja's eyes widened. He dropped the kunai he was holding and looked at Naruto. "Y-Y-…W-W-What?" The ninja asked in HORROR! Naruto sighed. _

"_I told ya you're gonna die. After all, your death is just (Grunt) a heart…BEAT…AWAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!" NARUTO SHOUTED AS HE RIPPED THE NINJA'S HEART RIGHT OUT OF HIS CHEST!!!_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The ninja SCREAMED AS BLOOD GUSHED EVERYWHERE! Naruto held the heart in his hands, blood oozing down his fingers. He had blood on his face and clothes. He grinned and he CRUSHED the organ and dropped it. The ninja fell backwards, a gigantic hole in his chest. A pool of blood started to trail its way around the body of the Sound Ninja. The other 4 were stupefied and scared SHITLESS! Naruto wiped his mouth from the red liquid and grinned. _

"_Next." He said waving them over to him. They all gulped in horror as Naruto started to walk towards them, killer intent rising! They backed away, and Naruto kept walking forward. _

"_SCREW THE REWARD!! RUUUUUUNNNNNNN!!" One Ninja shouted! The others nodded and STREAKED OUT THE DOOR!! But failed as Naruto disappeared and re-appeared right in front of them. They shrieked! Naruto chuckled maniacally. _

"_Awe, c'mon. That's no fun at all, now is it?" Naruto asked opening his arms in a shrugging gesture. The others backed away and Naruto shook his head and clicked his tongue. "You call yourself ninja too. I'm deeply disappointed in you guys." Naruto stated. The were HORRIFIED STILL! "Oh well…time to die." Naruto said shaking his head. The others didn't have time to run before Naruto put a kunai in his mouth (by the handle…mind you) and LUNGED TOWARD THEM!! Naruto started off by SLICING one of the ninja's necks! Then followed through with a straight kick to the chest! Then did a back-kick flip onto the Ninja's head! Naruto then straightened the kunai in his mouth and tilted his head back and threw the kunai with his mouth, PIERCING the ninja's heart! Naruto looked over at the other three as they flinched! _

"_His blood-lust! IT'S TOO MUCH!!" One shouted! Naruto snorted. He then STREAKED LIKE LIGHTNING and gripped one of the ninja's arms before RIPPING THE LIMP CLEAN OFF! Blood drained and she man SCREAMED IN PAIN! Naruto the started to use the appendage the BEAT THE LIVING SHOT OUT OF THE OTHERS. Naruto balled the fist of the Ninja's arm and swung it in the Ninja, of which he got his NEW weapon from, nailing the ninja SQUARE IN THE NOSE, causing the bone to stab his brain! He fell, dead to the floor and Naruto tossed the arm away. _

"_Oooookay. Now. Let's see. How about you?" Naruto asked pointing at a ninja. He jumped. "Now C'mon, let's see what'cha got. I'll give ya ten second head start. Okay?" Naruto asked. The ninja trembled. "Okay, ready…GO!" Naruto shouted. The Ninja darted for the door, but stopped when Naruto grabbed him and sighed. "Jeez, you could've killed me if you wanted to. (Sigh) I guess you missed your chance buddy…well, nice knowin' ya." Naruto said grinning with his eyes shot. Before the Ninja had even A CHANCE to escape, Naruto gripped his head and started to PULL!!! _

"_OOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The ninja screamed as Naruto, with his bare bloody hands, RIPPED THE NINJA'S HEAD CLEAN OFF!!! The body fell to the ground as blood squirt up from the head part of the ninja's body. Naruto looked at the, semi-alive head._

"_Hello!" Naruto said perkily at the head. The ninja couldn't say anything, since his voice box was cut off. He then died. Naruto tossed the Ninja's head up and down like a ball before THROWING IT AT THE WALL! _

"_SPLAT!" The head SPLATTERED. It sent blood, brain and pieces of skull out. Naruto laughed and then looked at the last remaining Ninja with his hands on his hips. The ninja cowered! _

"_Now that's a messy clean-up! Don't ya agree buddy?" Naruto asked. The ninja gulped and shrieked as Naruto DASHED TOWARDS HIM!! _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!" The Ninja screamed! _

"_DON'T BE A PUSSY!! NOW C'MON AND FIGHT LIKE A-OOOF!!" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence as the Ninja STABBED him in the stomach. Naruto leaned over and the Ninja's eyes widened! Naruto started to laugh. "Haha…Hashanah..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA!! NOW THAT'S WHAT I WANT!!! C'MON!! SHOW ME BLOOOOOOOOOOOD!!!!" Naruto SHOUTED! The Ninja GASPED AS NARUTO'S EYES TURNED A BLOOD-RED AND HIS WHISKERS DARKENED! ALONG WITH HIS RAZOR-SHARP NAILS AND FANGS. Mauling spiky-hair to match! The Ninja gulped as Naruto licked his fangs…hungrily. __**"I've got something "special," in store for you." **__Naruto demonically stated. The Ninja trembled as Naruto gave a blood-thirsty grin. __**"GWRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" **__Naruto SCREAMED!! He GRABBED THE NINJA'S WRIST AND SHATTERED THE BONE!! The Ninja BELLOWED IN PAIN AND AGONY! It only fueled Naruto's blood-lust. Naruto then dislodged the kunai from his, now healed stomach…which was growling and LUNGED AT THE NINJA! Naruto tackled him to the ground and gazed upon the Ninja's body. He licked his lips and fangs, ready for the "Special," treatment. Naruto growled evilly and if he had his tail, it's be WAGGING LIKE MAD. Naruto took out his claws and they sharpened! __**"Okay Mr. Uzumaki…dig in." **__Naruto stated before RAMMING HIS CLAWS INTO THE NINJA'S BACK AND RIPPING HIM OPEN!!! Naruto opened his mouth…and started to feast upon the Ninja's insides. _

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!..................(Munch, chew, swallow)_

_30 minutes later…_

_Blood was everywhere. All over the walls, the ceilings and just a plain MESS! Naruto stood up and had turned back to his…normal self. He wiped his lips with his wrist and looked at it. Fresh blood. He shrugged and wiped it on the wall. He looked down and grinned as he saw nothing but bones…and blood. _

"_WHEW! (Burp) I'm stuffed! Although I have to admit that was DISGUSTING! Ptoi!" Naruto spat blood on the ground! Naruto picked his teeth and sighed, putting his BLOODY hands on his hips. He looked at himself in a mirror. Blood was smothered all over his face and clothes and…well he was a TOTAL BLOODY MESS!!! Naruto sighed, puffing his cheeks out and walked towards the door. He gripped the handle when he heard…whimpering? He looked around and saw a small cabinet that was slightly opened. He walked over to it and knelt down, placing his right arm on his right knee and opened the cabinets. There, he saw a small boy…a VERY SMALL boy. He had gray hair in two strand that reached his shoulders, with small orange clips that gripped the bottom end, barely touching them, sapphire eyes. He wore a small sapphire cloak with white ends that circled around the ends of his cloak. The little boy huddled in the cabinet, scared TO DEATH!! "Hey there little guy. What's wrong?" Naruto asked. The boy shook in fear as Naruto stared at him with a small smile. "Hey, don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you." Naruto said in a reassuring tone. The small boy said nothing and just huddled in the tiny cabinet. Naruto's smile saddened a bit. This tiny by was scared silly of him for some reason. It took a few seconds, but it SLAMMED INTO NARUTO'S BRAIN!! His eyes widened and looked behind him. Seeing the gore. Naruto licked his lips and the boy gasped!_

"_DON'T EAT ME!!!" The boy shouted! Small tears made their way down his cheeks as the little boy started crying! Naruto gasped._

"_Oh NO! I'm not going to…umm…eat you. Look I won't hurt you, I promise, okay?" Naruto asked and held out both hands. The boy sniffed and looked at Naruto. Hearing him say he promised the boy still had some of his doubts. _

"_Do you (Sniff) promise?" The boy asked still crying. _

"_I ALWAYS keep my promises. Now C'mon." Naruto said reassuringly. The boy slowly moved out of the cabinet and Naruto finally scooped him up in his arms. The boy held his hands together as Naruto grinned at him. The boy gasped and closed his eyes and put his hands up in defense! Naruto looked at him. "What?" Naruto asked. The boy didn't looked at him and Naruto cocked his eyebrow and grinned. He saw a piece of flesh stuck in his teeth. "Oh!" Naruto stated and picked his teeth, then flicked the flesh away. Naruto saw the trembling boy. "It's okay, don't be scared. I won't hurt you." Naruto comforted. He rubbed the boys' back gently, trying to calm him down. "Shhhh, don't worry, everything's going to be okay." Naruto comforted again. He made sure the small boy wasn't facing all of the gore and such. After a few minutes the boy calmed down. "There we go, it's okay. Hey, what's your name anyway?" Naruto asked. The boy gave a sniff before answering. _

"_K-K-Kishimaru U-U-Uzumaki." The little boy said. Naruto nodded. _

"_Cool, my name is Naruto Uzu-" He stopped. His eyes widened and Kishimaru stared at him. _

"_Your name is Naruto Uzu?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto shook his head. _

"_Wait! What's your last name again!?" Naruto asked. _

"_U-U-Uzumaki." Kishimaru stuttered. Naruto was dumb-founded. It was his lost sibling! Kishimaru stared at Naruto, who had tears slightly coming from his eyes. "Are you okay?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto said nothing. _

"_Little Bro." Naruto said weeping in joy and hugged Kishimaru. The boy had NO IDEA what was going on at all! "My name (Sniff) is Naruto…Naruto Uzumaki!" He said. Kishimaru flinched a bit. _

"_W-W-What?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked at him, tears coming from his eyes. _

"_You're my little brother Kishimaru! I can't believe I found you here!" Naruto shouted rubbing his cheek against Kishimaru's and kissing him on the forehead. Kishimaru stared in awe! This was his brother!? The small boy said nothing…then hugged Naruto. _

"_Big brother!" Kishimaru shouted! _

"_Little bro!" Naruto shouted back as they hugged! Naruto had fresh tears streaming down his face as he kissed Kishimaru's cheek over and over before laying his head on the little boy's shoulder and then putting his head in the crook of the boys neck, then kissing his cheek again. Naruto felt happy…no…RELIEF AND EXCITEMENT THAT HE HAD FINALLY FOUND HIS BROTHER!!! Naruto cried in joy. "Kishimaru (Sniff) never leave me (Sob) again. I'll be with you forever, believe it!" Naruto shouted, sing his favorite catch-phrase. Kishimaru and Naruto hugged for a LONG time before Naruto finally exited the lair, with everything, but his grief and worries. _

_Flashback ends…_

By the time Naruto finished, he had tears streaming down his eyes! He silently sobbed and sniffed, wiping his eyes with his wrist. He had told her everything! Everything EXCEPT the GORE! He didn't want Sakura thinking he was a bad person! Sakura watched in awe as Naruto silently cried. She could hardly believe it…Naruto was weeping. Sakura couldn't take it! She didn't like…no she HATED seeing people break down! Sakura wrapped her arms around his torso and gave him a warm embrace. Naruto's tears fell in her pink-hair. She hugged him tighter as she felt his warm, and wet tears of sadness hit her scalp. Sakura rubbed his back gently and extended her hand up and gripped the back of his head.

"It's okay Naruto. Just as long as Kishimaru is safe, Orochimaru can't do anything." Sakura comforted. Naruto sobbed.

"Sakura (Sniff) just think about what would've happened if I didn't get that mission Sakura." Naruto said. Sakura didn't want to think. She knew Orochimaru was a HORRIBLE man! But he was dead, thanks to Sasuke, and everything was now okay. Sakura hugged him tighter as Naruto gripped her back and wrapped his arm around her waist. Nearby, looking around the corner, Kishimaru was watching. He had hear the WHOLE thing. Naruto was right, Kishimaru didn't enjoy his past being exposed. But he gave a small and silent sigh as he stared at Naruto and Sakura, hugging. He smiled as he saw Sakura, comforting his older sibling. Kishimaru couldn't be ANY happier than what he was feeling.

Naruto and Sakura were acknowledging each other as beginning lovers. Kishimaru had seen them both hug, and cuddle also! The boy always felt good when he saw them both expressing feelings for each other. But one thing was for sure, Naruto and Sakura were looking out for each other. The small boy watched as his older sibling clutched Sakura in his arms. He hadn't seen Naruto cry like this since 3 years ago in Orochimaru's hide-out. Kishimaru liked it when Naruto let out his feelings, it made him feel good inside to know that Sakura was there for him. Naruto laid his forehead in Sakura's pink-hair. She felt his nose touch her head and buried her face into his chest. His scent graced her nostrils. It was a peaceful moment, and Naruto got over and in control of his emotions. Sakura heard him give a big sniff and smiled, then patted his back and rubbed it.

"Well, at least Orochimaru's dead now. So nothing can go wrong." Sakura explained. Naruto had found out that Orochimaru died, and was he EVER GLAD to hear it! "Naruto," Sakura started. He didn't answer as the sweet scent of strawberries mesmerized him. "You should just forget about some things in the past, you know? Can you do that for me?" Sakura asked sweetly. Naruto gave a silent nod. Sakura contently smiled and continued to hug him. Kishimaru's eyes softened as he disappeared around the corner of the kitchen, reciting words in his mind.

"_Maybe she WILL love you after all big brother." _Kishimaru mentally stated, with a hidden smile. Naruto and Sakura both stayed that way for a good 5 minutes. Sakura felt like it had been eternity hugging Naruto, and she wanted that eternity to last EVEN LONGER. But to her dismay, they had to cook breakfast. They both separated and Sakura looked into Naruto's deep blue cerulean eyes. They were a bit red from his tears. Sakura wiped them gently away with a soft smile. Naruto stared at her in a bit of awe, which made Sakura giggle. She then turned towards the stove and with Naruto at her side, both started to fix breakfast and put it on the fast track. It had only been a few minutes before breakfast was hot and ready. "Kishimaru time to-" Sakura was cut off.

"BREAKFAST!! Oh goodie! My belly's a rumblin'!!!" Kishimaru shouted! Naruto and Sakura looked at each other, but then sweat-dropped and blushed as their stomachs BOTH growled. "Hehehe! Looks like I'm not the ONLY one! C'mon, let's dig in!" Kishimaru explained! Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Okay, okay! C'mon Sakura, let's dish out what we got here and stuff our faces!" Naruto cheerily shouted! Sakura laughed and nodded. They dished out eggs and bacon and feasted upon the breakfast while they chatted about what today was going to be like. Kishimaru STILL had some intimate things to do to Naruto and Sakura. The little junior prankster loved it when he did something to his brother. He had A LOT of things in mind for Naruto and Sakura both, and by the day was over, he thought…

"_Big brother's gonna have a girlfriend…mate…thingy." _He stated trying to figure out which on was most appropriate. He sighed and shrugged. But either way, he was going to have A LOT of fun today! For sure! He giggled at the thought of some of the things he was going to do. Naruto and Sakura, both chewing their food caught him giggling.

"What's so funny squirt?" Naruto asked. The small boy stopped and looked, seeing Naruto's cheeks puffed. Kishimaru quickly thought of his "Escape Plan," and giggled childishly.

"PUFFY CHEEKS!!!" Kishimaru shouted pointing at Naruto's stuffed mouth. Naruto looked at Sakura with his eyebrow cocked. She sighed.

"Kids will be kids, won't they?" Sakura asked. Naruto swallowed and took a sip of his orange juice, then shrugged.

"I guess so." Naruto answered back. Sakura let out a small giggle. They finished their breakfast and cleaned their plates in the sink, Kishimaru offering to help. Naruto and ESPECIALLY SAKURA, loved the idea! All three were washing dishes. Kishimaru setting them on the rack, Sakura drying and Naruto cleaning. It was a three way step! Kishimaru glanced at the two teens from the right corner of his eye. He started to formulate a plan. He finally found something worth-while trying. He set the last of the dishes in the rack and looked over at the two teens. They were chatting about something and Kishimaru took his plan into activation. The small boy smiled sweetly as he sighed loudly and looked outside. Naruto and Sakura stared at him. "What's up?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru chuckled.

"Oh, nothing much. Juuuust thinking about how the flowers in the field are in full bloom. It'd be a nice place to go for a change. Then maybe a visit to the cherry blossom trees! It smells GOOD OVER THERE!" Kishimaru explained. Naruto sweat-dropped and Sakura smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. I could use a small breather from school anyway. Want to go Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed and shrugged.

"I guess. Well, C'mon you two, let's head to the fields." Naruto said a bit unimpressed. Naruto wanted to go to the training fields more than the flower fields. But he wanted to be a gentleman and let ladies go first, by all means Sakura. Kishimaru just liked to screw around in the fields. _"This is gonna be boring…"_ Naruto thought. They all stepped outside into the shining sunlight as they saw people pass and wave to them. They surely waved back and headed towards their destination. The three passed by places and people. Kishimaru happily waved the EVERY SINGLE PERSON, they passed! Naruto felt a bit embarrassed from his little bros. antics. But he lived with it, while Sakura enjoyed her stroll with both of them. They didn't say anything, well Naruto and Sakura didn't. All they heard were "Hello's," and, "Bye's," from Kishimaru. They continued until they reached beautiful field filled with flowers of ALL colors, gently and innocently swaying in the breeze. Kishimaru gave a surprised gasp and laughed!

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Kishimaru shouted. Naruto and Sakura laughed and ran after him. Kishimaru found this time to be…THE MOST APPROPRIATE TIME, to do his little plan and kick it into gear. He stopped dead center and looked behind him. Sakura had reached him and Naruto still ran down the hill. He looked at his big brothers fleet-footed quickness and gave a NASTY AND EVIL SMIRK! Sakura noticed it and looked at him a bit confused as to why Kishimaru was making such a repulsive face.

"Kishimaru, why are you making that face?" Sakura asked. Kishimaru stopped his antics and smiled innocently.

"Oh, no reason. Just thinking of something, that's all. Oh, here comes big brother." Kishimaru stated. Sakura stared at him and then looked, seeing Naruto blaze down the hill. She laughed and waved! Naruto smiled and Kishimaru gave a grin. _"This IS going to be fun!" _He said and got into position, a few steps in front of Sakura and where Naruto was running, which was TOWARDS Sakura. Kishimaru stretched and watched as Naruto got closer and closer and then GIGGLED AND THEN… "Whoops, my bad!" Kishimaru said INNOCENTLY AS HE PUT OUT HIS HEEL AND TRIPPED NARUTO, SENDING HIM SOARING INTO SAKURA! Kishimaru watched as Naruto yelled and crashed into Sakura! She YELPED! Naruto seemed to hold her fast to his chest as they both rolled down the hill farther! Kishimaru stood on his tippy-toes and his neck moved his head down as he watched the two teens topple over the flowers. "That was fun!" Kishimaru said. "YAY!!!" He shouted and clapped his hands! He was TRULY devious indeed. He skipped merrily like a little boy down the fields, keeping his eyes on the, still rolling, teens. "HAHA! YOU GUYS LOOK LIKE A ROLLYPOLLI FROM HERE!!" Kishimaru shouted! He giggled! He saw Naruto and Sakura stop rolling nearly 20 feet down the hill! "MY TURN!!" Kishimaru shouted as he got on his belly and in one shout…"WWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted as he ROLLED down the hill. "LOOK AT ME! I'M A ROLLYPOLLI!!! WHOO HOO!!!!!" He blared out to the world. He rolled faster and faster and FASTER!! "WHOA WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, WHOA WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" He shouted dizzily! He rolled at Naruto and Sakura's speed, which WAS fast! But he had, like normal 10 year olds, a GLORIOUS time! He finally stopped down and gently bumped into Naruto and Sakura. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! THAT WAS FUN!! LET'S DO IT AGAIN!" He suggested. He heard no answer and looked at his older sibling and Sakura. Naruto was on-top of Sakura, yet again and Kishimaru giggled childishly! He sighed and looked at the two teens. He cocked his eyebrow and shook them both. "Hey big brother, you tripped back there on a rock! You can get off Sakura now." Kishimaru explained. No answer. He shook Naruto…no movement. He shook harder! "C'mon silly-head, wake up! C'MON!" Kishimaru shouted shaking Naruto harder! It was then that he GASPED! "OH NO!!! I KILLED MY BROTHER!! MAY-DAY! MAY-DAY! MAN THE LIGHT-BULBS!!! WE GOT A MAN DOWN!!!" Kishimaru shouted and ran around in circles! As he did his antics, Naruto and Sakura laid on top of each other. Though Sakura was below Naruto, she thought she had almost PASSED OUT from all the BLOOD rushing to her head! Naruto felt the same way to as they both stared at each other, WIDE-EYED! Although, Naruto DID have to thank Kishimaru, after all, the position he was in, and the fact that his crotch was against Sakura's was A HIT! But that wasn't the problem.

"_Oh my Kami! He's…HE'S…" _Even Sakura's mental voice stuttered! Naruto was thinking a bit differently though.

"_Okay, first thing to do is enjoy this moment, second thing to do is ring my brother's NECK! Tch, 'big brother, you tripped over a rock!" _Naruto said acting like Kishimaru. "_ PLEASE! I saw that foot_ _a MILE away! Damn little monster. But I gotta give him props, this is just AWESOME!" _Naruto shouted in glee! Sakura's face was lit up like a BRIGHT RED cherry tomato!!! This was something she…didn't expect. _"Wow, Sakura's blushing madly…hmm…I wonder why…oh yeah, maybe it's because…oh…OUR LIPS ARE CONNECTED!!!" _Naruto bellowed in his mind! Yes indeed! After Kishimaru had tripped Naruto purposely he had latched onto Sakura, which when they were rolling down the hill, their lips connected. But either way, Naruto just wished that HE had gotten Sakura's lips by himself, without Kishimaru's help. But either way, he was enjoying this moment, TO THE FULLEST! Seeing Sakura's bright red face, made him blush also, though not AS bright as her. Sakura gulped. She took time to read his lips. They were soft, though not as soft as hers, they were not blemished, and they were moist and felt EXCELLENT! She wanted to DEEPEN, the kiss, but found herself at a stalemate, to which she was UNABLE to. Naruto also felt like deepening the kiss, though he wasn't sure how she would react, less his "Wild Side," come roaring out! Naruto's lips slowly parted from hers and he stared at her. Their breathing beginning to synchronize. Even though you couldn't SEE it…you could feel that their feelings were forming right then and there, building stronger. Kishimaru had seen what they had been doing and held his HEAD HIGH AND PUT HIS HANDS ON HIS HIPS! HE was VERY PROUD of himself! He watched as Naruto rolled off Sakura, both blushing MADLY! Sakura sat up, supported by her hands while Naruto supported himself with his right knee.

"Nice one big brother! Haha!" Kishimaru giggled childishly! Naruto gave him a stern look!

"GRRRA! GET BACK HERE YOU!" Naruto shouted standing up and running after his brother!

"WAHHH!" Kishimaru shouted! He ran away from his brother! Sakura watched and couldn't help but laugh! Kishimaru's arms flailing behind his back while Naruto's stretched out to try and grab him!

"I'M GONNA RING YOUR NECK FOR FORCING THAT KISS!!!" Naruto shouted! Kishimaru gulped as he ran around.

"WHAT'S THE MATTER BIG BROTHER!! I THOUGHT YOU LIKED THAT FIRST KISS!! HAHAHA!" Kishimaru shouted back! Naruto eyed him.

"THAT WAS NO DAMN "FIRST KISS," DON'T LISTEN TO HIM SAKURA! NOW GET BACK HERE!" Naruto shouted! Kishimaru and Sakura laughed as Naruto let out a few growls from the back of his throat. Sakura put her hand to her mouth and laughed femininely! Naruto stared at her as she giggled and laughed. Kishimaru smiled!

"SEEEEE BIG BROTHER!? SAKURA'S LAUGHING!!! C'MON LAUGH! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kishimaru laughed! Naruto groaned, thinking it wasn't very humorous. This continued for a LONG time before both were spent! They both laid down in the flowers, panting. Sakura, sitting on her knees, smiled at the both of them.

"I-I'm still (Pant) not through (Pant) with ringing your neck (Pant) yet." Naruto panted.

"You (Pant) Wouldn't do that (Pant) to me. It'd be a (Pant) nightmare for you if I got hurt. You said that (Pant) remember?" Kishimaru explained.

"Touché…" Naruto answered back. Kishimaru gave a tired laugh. Sakura smiled down at the two.

"You two do share a perfect brotherly bond." Sakura stated. Naruto and Kishimaru looked at each other and smiled. Sakura gave a chuckle. "I'll also let that 'kiss' slide this time." Sakura stated. Kishimaru groaned and Naruto blushed a bit, same with Sakura!

"That wasn't a kiss. That was just a heel tripping me and planting my lips firm, that's all." Naruto explained crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah right big brother, I saw you enjoying that ravishing moment of Sakura's pinky lips." Kishimaru stated. Naruto sent him a glance as Kishimaru laughed! Sakura sighed and looked at the sky with a smile caressing her face. The flowers in the fields smelt great as the scents tickled her nose gently. She looked around, seeing red, blue, yellow, green and a lot of other colors. She wondered through, was there REALLY a GREEN flower? It never really crossed her mind though, but she liked the sight of it. Pink, orange and other colors also came into view. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes and laid down in the flowers next to Naruto. Naruto and Kishimaru were arguing whether or not that was a real kiss! "Was too." Kishimaru stated.

"Was not!" Naruto shouted back!

"Was too!" Kishimaru blared.

"Was not!" Naruto argued!

"Oh yes it was!" Kishimaru said back. Naruto groaned and growled at him!

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!

"Was too!"

"Was too!" Naruto said grinning.

"Was not!" Kishimaru shouted. Naruto smiled.

"If you say so." He said grinning. Kishimaru took a while to think before he found out he had been led to say what he intended was opposite!

"HEY! NOT FAIR!" Kishimaru whined! Naruto laughed!

"Hey, you said it yourself! "Was not," so there!" Naruto laughed! Kishimaru pouted.

"Humph!" He pouted. Naruto laughed again and then felt something saddle right next to him. He looked as saw Sakura, cuddled to him. Naruto smiled and laid down with her. She, over that past few weeks had cuddled a bit with him. It was really something Naruto enjoyed sharing with Sakura, which was his warmth. He closed his eyes as the suns warmth warmed his tanned skin. Kishimaru looked over and seeing the sight made him feel warm inside. Forgetting the farce with his brother over whether or not it was a TRUE KISS, he smiled and laid down in the flowers. The scents made him relax, along with the warmth from that big ball of fire in space. Yes, it was a relaxing moment. Sakura opened her eyes, half-lidded, and finally snuggled closer to Naruto. Naruto felt her rustling and wrapped an arm around her, to make sure she knew he wasn't leaving. He finally fell asleep, along with the other two, one of which he loved brotherly, and the other of which he LONGED for to love deeply and sincerely.

_2 hours later…_

The sun, high in the sky. The afternoon shining on three people sleeping in the field of flowers. Naruto and Sakura, slept arm to arm, linked like they were lovers and Kishimaru slept all over the place, his arms spread out along with his legs. Naruto opened his eyes half-lidded and yawned silently. His eyes opened a bit more until the light gave a him a small blinding, then adjusted to it. His head sat up and looked around. Seeing the flowers his brain found the memories of what happened…however long ago. He sighed and looked at Sakura and his younger sibling. He smiled and laid down with Sakura, cuddling her to his body. To be honest, he couldn't really control himself. He knew Sakura was anxious for his love, but reason being, she didn't want to 'rush' him on it. Naruto actually didn't mind being rushed sometimes, though sometimes he did. Still, when it came to love, Naruto could RUSH without hassle! He was hated when young, and is sometimes still hated by only a few people. But, Sakura and her friends, teachers are different. They actually accepted him, though he had also to know that they didn't know **what** he _really_ was. They sill had no clue. The only one that knew was the little brother that he loved with his heart.

He hoped Sakura would come to see his P.O.V. and love him just as Kishimaru does, but not a brotherly love, a FULL-SCALE love, consisting of passion and often times, he hoped, _lust_. Though most times Naruto REALLY LUSTED for Sakura, he contained, less that **thing** inside him be awakened by his horniness and take control of him. Naruto sighed. It was EVERYDAY, that he had to control himself. EVERYNIGHT, that he had to release himself in his true form. He couldn't do it around people in the day time, or they'd surely run him out of the village for sure! So, he and Kishimaru had both agreed to wait till night-time, then release. Naruto stared at Sakura. He NEVER, wanted to hurt her. She was beautiful girl, and he could plainly see that she loved him. Though it also got Naruto curious as to where her parents were, he knew she had them…but fact was he was jealous and envious of her. She had parents, yet he did not. He thought of it as unfair, but he couldn't complain. He was 18 for Kami's-Sake! He sighed and just stared at Sakura. He could really see her peaceful slumber, and to be at a stalemate, he couldn't think of anything ELSE to do when spending time with her. He wanted her, longed for her and just…well he wished she was his. He WAS going to get Sakura, he wasn't going to be left out this time from love he TRULY desired! Sakura was just something he needed. All the time he spent alone and hated. It made him once want to commit suicide, but Kishimaru had stopped him! He was glad the boy did, or he would have NEVER met Sakura. He smiled and enjoyed the moment with Sakura. For nearly 30 minutes Naruto cuddled with her, making sure she was enjoying his warmth. Sakura rustled underneath his warmth, like a newborn baby chick ready to hatch from an egg. Naruto saw her as she half-lidded her eyes and yawned. She stared at something blurry, the vision had to adjust before she saw who was cuddling her. Surely, she saw him, that blond that she crushed over and at most times ridiculously blushed over. A small tint of pink came across her face as she smiled.

"Hey beautiful, sleep good?" Naruto asked grinning WILDLY. That REALLY got Sakura red! She thought about nearly PASSING OUT from the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"_B-B-Beautiful? Naruto thinks I'm…beautiful?" _Sakura asked herself. Though nothing came up, Sakura could very much feel that, coming from Naruto's mouth, she was attractive to him. "I slept great. Better than I have been seeping these past few weeks at least." Sakura answered. Naruto apathetically stared into her eyes, her surprised expression letting him know that she was shocked by such a long face.

"So you're still having…" Naruto started. Sakura nodded. "I see, but you didn't because why?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged. It was a good question. Why didn't she have nightmares like last night and such? One thing popped into her mind though.

"Maybe because I feel…safer with you." Sakura answered. Naruto's apathetical expression disappeared and a look of surprise formed. Sakura just stared at him as he looked into her jade eyes.

"You f-feel…safe with me?" Naruto asked. Sakura knew it was true. She felt like an indestructible house was formed over her when Naruto was around. She smiled.

"The safest." Sakura answered him. Naruto was shocked, yet he felt greatly loved! She felt safe around him, and it couldn't make the blond teen happier! Naruto felt appreciated for living now.

"Well then, I'll……" He wanted to say he'd protect her, but he felt it was too sudden for some reason. _"Wait! NO! I MUST PROTECT HER WITH MY LIFE! She's the ONLY one normal girl who's EVER felt this way for me! I MUST! She must be protected! I'll die before I let her if it comes to that point!" _Naruto mentally bashed into his brain! "Well then, if that's the case, Sakura. Then I'll protect you." Naruto answered her. Sakura stared at him, her expression priceless to him. Her beautiful face and eyelashes made her look like she was…to good for him. He started to think about if she was TOO good for him, that she deserved someone better. Not a…well just not someone she's like to love. The fact that he'd MOST LIKELY kill her when he was in his REAL form…was inevitable. He wanted to savor her skin, lick her do everything to please her needs. He wanted to nip her skin and savor the flavor of it. The scent of her strawberry hair made him mourn and long for her. He felt like…kissing her. Doing almost ANYTHING…no DOING ANYTHING TO MAKE HER LOVE HIM! He wanted her badly! But, he felt she was just someone who was too good for him. Her beauty, grace and all above was something that was bound to be ruined if he got "out of control," with her. His brain was re-thinking his love…but his heart was saying something else. It was saying to his sub-conscious "Without her, you're going to be alone, most likely forever. Just because you're different on the outside, means nothing about what you harbor on the inside. It's the inside that counts, and Sakura's love will force you to withdraw from your attacks on her, then recognizing her as yours…" his heart said. Even though Naruto felt like it was a bad idea to love Sakura, his heart had a point that his brain did not. Point being that…well…he was in love, period. He smiled.

"Naruto…" Sakura started. He just stared at her lovingly. She gulped a bit. "…are you sure you're going to take that risk? I mean, I'm…not that important to-" She was stopped when Naruto cut her off.

"Did you ever think that, maybe, you were extremely important to someone else?" Naruto asked. Sakura stared at him. Her shocked expression said everything! "Sakura, out there, there's someone that considers you so important…they'd die to protect you. I'm sure of it." Naruto explained. Sakura silently gasped!

"What? Naruto…I'm not that important to them!" Sakura argued. Naruto shook his head.

"But you don't know what they think of you Sakura. For all I know…you're the most precious thing to him." Naruto explained.

"_So it's a he?" _Sakura asked herself. This got her curious! "Who is he?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"Well I know him personally…he thinks you're really cute, smart and beautiful." Naruto answered. Sakura's face lit up cherry red! Naruto chuckled! "Yep, and he wants you to know that he's in love with you." Naruto stated. Sakura flinched! Another person was in love with her? It couldn't be! Sakura's eyes were wide, and Naruto sighed. The fact was, that 'guy' was him. He stared at her, seeing total shock. "Yeah…but the thing is he can't let you know because he thinks you're too good for him." Naruto mentioned. Sakura just stared at him for a moment, then bit her bottom lip.

"So…he doesn't think he's worthy of my love, is that it?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"He's nervous about telling you though. But he wanted me to tell you that…he loves you with all his heart, and that he'd die to protect you." Naruto explained. Sakura was SHOCKED! She had to know!

"What's his name?" Sakura asked. Naruto gulped. He had been waiting a LONG…well only a few weeks, to tell her this. Naruto collected his courage.

"Sakura…that young man…is-" He was interrupted.

"OH MAN! THAT WAS A GOOOOOOD SLEEP! SO! What're we talking about?" Kishimaru shouted stretching! He crossed his legs in the lotus style and put his hands on the ground in curiosity. Naruto mentally sighed.

"Oh, it was nothing really. Umm…" Naruto answered. He bit his lip. "…well, shall we go now?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru smiled and nodded. Both got up and Sakura was left with a question that she died to know! She hopped up and ran over to Naruto.

"Naruto…" Sakura said. He looked at her. "You never answered my question." Sakura explained. Naruto flinched a bit…his courage was scattered and he was nervous.

"What's this about a question?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto sighed again.

"Well I was telling Sakura about a guy that loves her." Naruto answered the small boys question. Kishimaru flinched.

"Soooo! A WISE GUY EH? I'll teach that no-good lousy orangutan not to mess with Sakura! Where is he!?" Kishimaru said pulling up his sleeves and looking around. Sakura laughed! Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"_I'm an orangutan? I always like orange…but I don't have an orange ass." _Naruto stated. Kishimaru cracked his knuckles. "Uh…well I'm sure he's around here…somewhere." Naruto answered. Kishimaru grinned evilly.

"Well then…looks like I'm goin' huntin'! Now…which weapon should I use?" Kishimaru asked. He pulled out a scroll. "Oh yes! Here it IIIIIIISSSSS!" Kishimaru shouted! He threw the scroll in the air, causing it to unravel. A 'POOF' was heard as a white cloud of smoke revealed…a scythe! He caught it and looked at the marvelous blade. "Okay…now I'll just go and cut this orangutan's head off, throw it in the lake near the center of the village and dispose of the body by burying it on that small island in the middle, near the head." Kishimaru explained. Sakura and Naruto sweat-dropped. The small boy gave a MANIACLE giggle. "OKAY!! WHERE'S HE!!!???" Kishimaru demanded! Naruto stared at him with an animation face of un-believability. Sakura laughed!

"Uh…why don't you go search?" Naruto stated perking up! Kishimaru saluted him.

"YES SIR! I'LL TEACH THAT BABOON TO MESS WITH SAKURA!" Kishimaru shouted! "TALLY HO!" He shouted before jumping away to find his victim.

"I hope he REALLY doesn't hurt that boy." Sakura stated. Naruto looked at her with an animation sweat-drop.

"NAH! Squirt's as soft as a teddy bear." Naruto explained.

_With Kishimaru…_

Kishimaru jumped from roof-top to roof-top! with the scythe in his hands and KILLER INTENT radiating off him. He was foaming at the mouth with flames as his eyes.

"OH MR. SAKURA LOVER-GUY! COME ON! I GOTS A PRESENT FOR YA!" Kishimaru shouted. He heard someone say…

"Oh! I LOVE SAKURA!" Said a man. Kishimaru grinned.

"DIE YOU ORANGATAN-BABOON!! THIS'LL TEACH YA TO MESS WITH MY BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND!" Kishimaru shouted as he foamed from the mouth with the scythe in his hands. The man sweat-dropped.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HELP HE'S GOING TO KILL ME!!" The man ran yelping while Kishimaru ran after him swinging the scythe LIKE A MAD-MAN!

_Back with Naruto and Sakura…_

The two teens walked back up to the village. Sakura was STILL wondering who this person that loved her was. It got her VERY curious! She looked at Naruto, seeing him not focused on her question. But…she just HAD TO KNOW!! It was stabbing her like a bloody knife over and OVER AGAIN!

"Naruto," Sakura started. Naruto looked at her as they both hiked up to the village.

"Yeah Sakura?" Naruto answered.

"You still have not answered my question." Sakura answered him back. Naruto stared at her for a few moments before sighing.

"S-Sakura…is it really that important that you know about this person?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him.

"It does now." Sakura answered. Naruto's eyes slightly widened. He mattered to her? It was a FIRST, that he ever mattered to ANYBODY! It made him nearly shout with GLEE! But he maintained. He GATHERED HIS COURAGE AGAIN! He took a deep breath. After WEEKS of this…he was FINALLY, going to tell Sakura how he felt. He couldn't CARE LESS, if it was rushed…well maybe a little. But Naruto was IMPATIENT! He gulped and Sakura listened carefully.

"Sakura Haruno…that guy…the young man that loves you with all his heart, and would die to protect you is………………………………...." Silence. Sakura listened. Naruto shook and finally spurt it out. "………it's me." He answered, finally. Sakura's eyes went wide and she gaped.

_______________________________________________________________________

_**Well, there you have it. Sorry for the late update, but **__**I had to take care of my dogs since my mom and grandparents went out the Nevada Las Vegas. I had to take care of my cousin and both dogs. Well, please review. NO FLAMES PLEASE! FLAME ME AND I FLAME YOU BACK LIKE A BITCH!! **__**J**___


	6. Feelings are Revealed Pt:2

Hello again! Well, I hope you all enjoyed that Humorous/Romantic chapter! Yet it was also VERY gory in some parts. Hmm, well anyway, I made the time-skip up to a month, just to make it a bit less rushed. Sorry if it seemed that way. Well, enjoy!

_**K'sN&S-Well hello again!**_

_**Sakura-H-He loves me!**_

_**K'sN&S-Who, Naruto? **_

_**Sakura-Of course! But, why so soon?**_

_**K'sN&S-(Sighs) You just don't understand the concepts of him enough I guess. Hmm, well perhaps he just couldn't wait. **_

_**Sakura-(Groans) And just what's that supposed to mean?!**_

_**K'sN&S-Look, let me tell you a little something. Maybe you should consider asking Naruto what made him tell you! Maybe he can answer your question!**_

_**Sakura-…do you think…so?**_

_**K'sN&S-Well of course! I mean, you love him and he has the same for you! I don't EXACTLY know why he told you in a different perspective, but what I do know, is that I guess his heart finally told you its feelings! Out loud.**_

_**Sakura-I see…though still, the fact that, that demon is still infatuated with me…well it just makes me nervous, that's all…and maybe a little scared too.**_

_**K'sN&S-(Sighs) I'm just going to let you find out. But in any case, I just hope you and him STAY together. **_

_**Sakura-Me too. This is my chance to show Naruto I love him! **_

_**K'sN&S-Yeah! Besides, he said he'd protect you with his LIFE! **_

_**Sakura-I know, I heard him. That's what really captured me now. Oh Naruto.**_

_**K'sN&S-Well, I guess I should start the chapter! Shall we?**_

_**Sakura-We shall!**_

_**Sakura, K'sN&S-LET THE CHAPTER CONTINUE!!!**_

Sakura, was COMEPLETELY AWE STRUCK! She stared at him, gaping in a fashion that Naruto knew, it was pretty hard to swallow. But he said it. He told her he loved her. To be honest, he HAD TO tell her about his feelings. They kept nerving him, grinding at his psyche and brain, telling him to tell her that he LONGED FOR HER COMPANIONSHIP! He needed her, that's why. He wanted to have her to him! He wanted to kiss her, touch her, bite her pleasurably and GIVE HER LUST! Naruto and Sakura stared at each other for a LONG time, before Naruto broke it.

"Sakura," Naruto started. She stared at him. "You have to understand that I couldn't wait like you wanted. I must have you! You're really the only one that…understands me." Naruto explained. Sakura gaped more in shock, her eyes wide! Naruto blinked slowly and let out a small breath. "Sorry if it was too sudden for you." Naruto apologized. Sakura snapped out of it and shook her head!

"N-N-Naruto…I don't…know what to say." She said surprised! Naruto turned his head away a bit and sighed.

"Don't worry Sakura. I just…well I know it was too sudden. Just forget about what I said then." Naruto stated. He turned around and started to walk away. Sakura slightly gasped and grabbed his arm and whipped him around! He was enveloped in a hug! Sakura wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his chest! She savored his scent.

"No Naruto, don't say that." Sakura begged! Naruto said nothing as shock crossed his face. "I'm glad you let out your feelings. I was trying to contain mine as well. But, when you said I mattered that much I-I-I just felt like someone really cared for me!" Sakura stated! Naruto looked at her in COMPLETE shock!

"Sakura," Naruto softly said. He wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged back. Sakura snuggled into his body, enjoying and savoring the feelings with INTENSITY!

"Oh Naruto, but I really think we should go on a few dates first, don't you think?" Sakura asked. Naruto smiled.

"Of course Sakura, I fully understand. But it'll cost ya." Naruto said smirking. Sakura looked up at him.

"What will it cost me then, handsome?" Sakura, in a flirty tone, asked. Naruto grinned.

"It'll cost ya a kiss on the cheek, maybe the lips or two. Not that much is it?" Naruto asked. Sakura cocked her eyebrows and then stressed his cheek with her right hand.

"I MIGHT be able to squeeze you in for a small kiss or two. But I want you to do those growls that have me so interested. Please?" Sakura begged. Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"I thought the were creepy to you." Naruto stated. Sakura giggled.

"Well I'm just so used to them now, since you've been doing them for an entire month now! Pwetty pwease?" Sakura asked in a small begging tone. Her eyes sparkled. Naruto sighed. He then smiled and gave a quick nod. "Also, I want you to be animal-like, you know how you've been doing that?" Sakura asked. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay, I will. But I don't come cheaply. Costs a cheek kiss for it." Naruto stated rubbing his thumb and index finger together. Sakura sighed.

"Okay, come here handsome." Sakura sighed with a smile. Naruto grinned with a chuckle. He leaned his cheek in and Sakura cupped it, before gently laying a small and tender loving kiss on his warm cheek. Naruto SHIVERED A BIT! His whiskers were pulsating! It felt SO good that…

"Grrrrrrrrr!" Naruto growled! Sakura continued and by the time Naruto's leg was shaking! He started to purr as she used her open arm to caress his other cheek. This was GOLD to Naruto! He sighed and purred in pleasure! He growled and his tongue stuck out! Sakura had a baby red tint cross her face as she continued her ministrations. Naruto couldn't help but cup her cheeks as she did his. One thing was true, Sakura thought, Naruto's cheek was SENS-A-TIVE! Sakura stopped and heard Naruto's purring, growling and saw his legs shaking and trembling! She gasped and giggled! Naruto finally looked at her, cupped her cheeks and laid a HUGE LICK, right on her CHEEK! Sakura gasped and her eyes widened in SHOCK! She had felt this before! It felt good and warm. Naruto kept licking her cheeks over and over again as he let out…"Grrrrrrrr!!" and growl from the back of his throat! Sakura's eyes half-lidded at this. It felt so good! She felt his warm saliva and tongue, making love with her cheek. Sakura wrapped her arms around his strong neck and let Naruto do whatever. After all, he DESERVED IT! He deserved HER! It was him who was protecting her! He who wanted her! He who cared for her in ALL situations! HE WHO LOVED HER! Sakura, still feeling a bit rushed, forgot about the whole quickness idea and closed her eyes. His tongue was supreme in everyway!

"Oh Naruto," Sakura stated gently. Naruto stopped licking her cheeks and looked at her, BLUSHING MADLY!! Naruto then started to rub his cheeks against hers in a display of his affection for her! Sakura cupped the back of his head and rubbed it. His animalistic ways of affection towards her were PRICELESS! She felt herself falling more and more for him every minute that passed! Her eyes started to sparkle and a half-open smile crossed her face. "I just…want you to know…that you have my love and…my heart." Sakura finished and closed her eyes, burying her face into the crook of his neck. They both stayed like that for a LONG time, before separating and looking into each others eyes. "Naruto, let's go." Sakura stated. Naruto smiled.

"Okay Sakura. One good date…coming right from my heart." Naruto said softly. Both teens held hands and walked away to who knows where to start their relationship.

_With Kishimaru…(LOL!)_

"GET BACK HERE MONKEY MAN! I NEED TO CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!" Kishimaru shouted as foam feel from his mouth and he SWUNG THE SCYTHE MADLY!

"AHHHH! GO HOME KID! DON'T YOU EVER GET TIRED!?" The man shouted! Kishimaru growled!

"NOT WHEN IT COMES TO MY BIG BROTHER! I BET YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH SAKURA YOU BIG OL' PERVERT!! I MEAN C'MON, YOU LOOK FREAKIN' FOUTY-YEARS OLD! YOU PEDOPHILE!!" Kishimaru shouted!

"I AIN'T NO PEDOPHILE KID! I JUST SAID I LOVED SAKURA! WHY IS THAT SO WRONG?" The man shouted!

"YEAH RIGHT! YOU PROBABLY WANNA GO OUT WITH SAKURA THEN TAKE HER HOME AND THEN MAKE HER TAKE HER CLOTHES OFF THEN MOLEST HER! YOU ARE A PEDOPHILE! GRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! DIE, DIE, DIE!" Kishimaru explained.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!" The mans shouted as Kishimaru jumped and tackled him to the ground!

"NOW YOU'RE MINE!" Kishimaru shouted! The man whimpered as Kishimaru grinned evilly and held up his scythe. "Any last words before you meet your doom?" Kishimaru asked.

"YEAH KID! YOU'RE DAMN CRAZY! WHAT'RE YOU THE GRIM REAPERS KID!?" The man shouted. Kishimaru thought.

"Nope. But I WILL tell you," Kishimaru stated. The man grunted as Kishimaru held his scythe up to the man's neck. "I'm the little bro, of one of the most notorious demons out there." Kishimaru finished. The man's face went pale. "OKAY MR. BABOON! SAY GOOD-BYE TO THE STREETS AND SAY HELLO TO THE TREES IN THE SKY!" Kishimaru shouted! The man cringed!

"SQUIRT!" Kishimaru heard a voice call out. He looked behind him and saw Naruto and Sakura, holding hands. Naruto had his eyebrow cocked.

"Oh, hello big brother!" Kishimaru shouted happily. The man gasped!

"B-B-Brother!? GET ME OUTTA HERE!" The man begged squirming!

"Shut up baboon face! Now, you'll be swinging from vines in no time just as soon as I talk to my big brother. Now be a good little fat monkey man and stay here." Kishimaru demanded. He hopped off the man and ran over to Naruto. The man groaned.

"Fat monkey man? What're they teaching kids these days?" He asked himself. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his eyebrow.

"What're you doing?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru giggled.

"I'm taking care of this guy that loves Sakura. But you interrupted me, so can I get on with this?" Kishimaru answered and then asked. Naruto groaned.

"Okay, first off I don't think this guy is in love with THIS Sakura." Naruto said. Kishimaru looked and Sakura and she shook her head. Kishimaru's eyes twitched and looked at the man on the floor.

"Told ya kid." He said with a smirk. "I meant I love the Sakura Rice Wine. Not this girl." The man stated. Kishimaru sighed.

"But I STILL gots my eyes on you." Kishimaru childishly stated hitting the bottom of his scythe on the ground. "'Cause you're still a pedophile in my book." Kishimaru stated. Naruto sighed.

"There you go with that pedophile thing again." Naruto said. He looked at the man. "Look, sorry about my little brother. You alright man?" Naruto apologized. The man nodded and looked at Kishimaru.

"You know, your little brother is always welcome to hang out with me." The man said. Naruto and Sakura looked at Kishimaru, who had a 'told you so,' look on his face.

"I'll take care of this, just watch and learn if you want." Naruto explained. Sakura held Kishimaru to her body. Naruto looked at the man, who smiled sweetly at Kishimaru. "O-K, well. Hey, dude." Naruto said. The man looked at Naruto.

"Yeah?" He asked. Naruto grinned.

"I got something for ya." Naruto answered. The man grinned and Naruto held out his hands in a ball. "Look inside." Naruto said. The man smiled and looked into Naruto's cupped fists. "No follow my hand with your eye, okay?" Naruto asked. The man followed Naruto's fist as he cocked it back. He gave a slight but worried chuckle.

"Haha…uh, it looks like you're going to-"

"THWACK!" Naruto made his skin BLEED from ONE SEARING BLOW TO THE LOWER JAW! The man flinched…then fell to the ground. Kishimaru looked at the, perverted, man. He was bleeding SEVERELY, from the mouth section of his face. Kishimaru giggled!

"NICE SHOT!" The small boy complimented! Naruto cracked his knuckles and looked at the man.

"Tch, fucking pedophiles. Nothing's gonna get my little bro." Naruto said, and snorted. Sakura laughed as she heard a foxy snort from his nose. "Okay…well then…hey squirt…could ya please…uh…well could you go home and wait for me today?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru had a sad look on his face.

"But why?" He asked. Naruto sighed. He loved having his little brother around, DEEPLY, but today was…well his and Sakura's dating day! He didn't want Kishimaru to around this time.

"Well, 'cause today is my…(Whispers) date with Sakura. (Normal volume) So, you know how that goes!" Naruto said with a foxy one-eyed winking grin. Kishimaru cocked an eyebrow and looked up at Sakura. She had a slight blush. She had heard Naruto.

"Well, okay. Just don't DO anything that might resort in…" Kishimaru stopped and he waved his fingers for them to draw closer. They both drew close and he said. "needing birth control." He whispered. He then gave a giggle and skipped happily away! Naruto and Sakura both had HUGE blushes on their faces! Sakura turned her head away a bit as perverted thoughts entered. Naruto…well he seemed to LOVE the idea. Though birth control wasn't his forte. He wanted IT ALL! He gave a slight half-smile, which in turn, made Sakura get naughty thoughts. But the two teens shook the idea away…for the right time. With their blushes RAGING LIKE A WILD FLAME! They both locked arms and walked away to…somewhere that was right for an afternoon date! As they both searched for somewhere, Naruto couldn't help but think. He wondered, not about Sakura's welfare with him…but about her safety with him. The villagers were SURE, to catch onto him and soon try to drive him out of the village! They would also surely kill Sakura trying to get to him too! His heart ACHED MADLY, as the thoughts of her being killed…ALL BECAUSE OF HIM. It was…a very frightening thought for Naruto, despite his evil side. New senses, and a demonic aura with FRIGHTENING results! But, he mentally sighed and didn't want to ruin this precious moment! He looked around…seeing nothing for the afternoon, but for a romantic dinner instead. He groaned as nothing for a good and very warm afternoon came into view. But, his luck turned around when he saw popsicle booth! He checked his wallet, seeing he had enough for a single popsicle. He smiled.

"Wait riiiiiiight here Sakura. Be right back." Naruto said with a chuckle and a grin. Sakura, a confused look caressing her face, watched as Naruto walked over to a booth. A few moments later her returned with a wide eye-closed grin. Sakura looked into his right hand. She saw an orange and pink halved popsicle. She giggled. "Here you go Sakura. I know you like pink…and strawberries so I got you strawberry." Naruto said with a smile.

"Thank you very much Naruto." She said and took the popsicle. Naruto must've had orange, based on the color, and was correct!

"Man, besides ramen, I just loooooove orange flavored popsicles. Then again I also like blueberry, and raspberry. But did I also mention…that I ESPECIALLY, love strawberry?" Naruto asked. Sakura just about CHOKED on her popsicle. Naruto patted her back and she coughed. She took the popsicle out of her mouth and looked at Naruto. "Ehehe, sorry about that Sakura. I didn't mean to make you choke. Are you okay?" Naruto asked and apologized. Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes and nodded with a smile.

"Yeah (Giggle) I am. You just surprised me, that's all." Sakura answered. Naruto sighed and Sakura stared at him. "Well, you aren't going to get strawberry punch for a while mister." Sakura said with a wink. Naruto flustered! Strawberry-PUNCH? Naruto felt his knees quiver a bit. He snapped out of his trance.

"Okay, then you're not going to get any orange-tang from this man for a while either." Naruto said back. Sakura looked at him and cocked her eyebrow.

"Orange-tang? Is that the best you got as a sex joke?" Sakura asked a bit amused. Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"Maybe, what about it?" Naruto asked. Sakura chuckled.

"Well, I can think about where I could get my daily vitamin-C from." Sakura said.

"Where?" Naruto asked. Sakura was going to enjoy THIS one.

"The orange juice dispenser in your pants." She answered. Naruto flinched and started to sweat. He then smirked.

"Good one…but what about my strawberry milkshake?" Naruto asked. Sakura's face felt like a SUN!

"That…was really mean Naruto!" Sakura shouted playfully blushing. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, and what's going to go along with it!? Two cherry pound cakes on that chest?" Naruto asked. Sakura GASPED!

"Take that back you!" Sakura shouted. Naruto slapped his knee!

"I'm on FIRE!" Naruto shouted! Sakura thought and then smirked.

"Okay then, well, just tell me when the orangutan is done slurping it's cherries so he can concentrate on the…chocolate covered strawberries dipped in whip-cream and smothered in orange juice, and I'm not talking about the vitamin-C kind either." Sakura retorted back. Naruto cocked his left eyebrow.

"Well then, if it isn't orange juice, then it must be the…uh…thee umm…damn it…what's got orange in it?" Naruto asked. Sakura couldn't resist.

"Well, what about those two tangerines attacked to your orange grower?" Sakura asked. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Okay, one thing I make clear. Those "tangerines," and FULLY GROWN OR-AN-GE-S. Remember, or-an-ge-s. They're fully loaded with vitamin-C, perfect for a growing girl." Naruto said cupping her chin. Sakura put on a sarcastic smile. "Besides," Naruto started. Sakura ate her popsicle. "what about that cake with the strawberry below your candle?" Naruto asked. Sakura gasped!

"EXCUSE ME!?" Sakura shouted. Naruto laughed!

"YEAH! DON'T FORGET THE FROSTING! OH AND LET ME GUESS, IS THE FROSTING WHITE!?" Naruto joked!

"TAKE THAT BACK MR. TANGERINE!" Sakura shouted!

"WHAT'RE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT MS. STRAWBERRY CHEESECAKE!?" Naruto shouted back.

"Really? Well I guess the orange tree isn't in full bloom this year because you're still growing it!" Sakura shouted. Naruto gasped!

"Hey! That wasn't nice! I'm in full bloom…an-and what about you!? Look at them little strawberry patches!" Naruto retorted back. Sakura covered her chest!

"T-T-Take that b-b-back!" Sakura shouted.

"Yeah, and that's a BIG MILKSHAKE IN THE TRUNK! WITH. A. STRAWBERRY. TOPPING." Naruto finished. Sakura felt hurt! Naruto grinned. "How's that!" Naruto asked. "WHAT!?" Naruto asked crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back coolly. Sakura looked away.

"Oh…well I didn't know my breasts were that small to you. Not to mention my butt seems to be just a big shake." Sakura hurtfully stated turning around. Naruto stared at her slightly gaping. "It's, really not my fault they're so small. It's just how I was made, that's all." Sakura said.

"Well…it's not nice to make fun of a guys balls either." Naruto said. Sakura looked at him.

"But I didn't really mean it. I…well I have no doubt in my mind that you're…a big boy now. But a females breasts are more shown than a man's genitals Naruto. I feel hurt now that you said I was small." Sakura said in a saddened tone. She was right, usually girls are based on liking if their breast size is BIG! He had seen girls get dumped because of their chest. They were VERY SEXY AND BEAUTIFUL…but their chest was small. Naruto felt like one of those jackasses now. "Well…Sakura I," Naruto started. Sakura turned away from him, feeling a bit embarrassed. Naruto looked around, seeing people staring and nearly laughing at her. He looked back at her and she hung her head. Naruto gave a nose-sigh and looked at Sakura. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. It was one thing to make fun of a man, but A VERY DIFFERENT THING, to make fun of a girls' sexual attributes. Naruto felt horrible! Naruto hoped that there were no other students around, or Sakura would be made fun of FOR SURE! "Sakura, I didn't mean it. I mean…I don't," Naruto choked on his words. He had wanted to make this date-day FUN! But now it turned into a sexual insulting one.

"You don't what? Like my tininess?" Sakura asked. "Now I'm going to be made fun of for sure." Sakura said. "I might as well just wear a bag over my head and go home now." Sakura finished.

"Sakura, c'mon, don't do that! I mean, these guys wouldn't make fun of you!" Naruto said looking at everyone with a smile. Sakura looked up.

"Really?" Sakura asked. She dropped her arms slowly. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Course not!" Naruto re-assured. Sakura smiled and looked at all the people staring at her.

"So, I won't be made fun of?" Sakura asked. Naruto shook his head.

"Nah! Right guys!?" Naruto shouted! Silence. Sakura felt herself feeling smaller and smaller, not in her breast size though. "C'MON LET ME HEAR YA!" Naruto shouted! He shoved his fist in the air! There was more silence, until…

"FLAT!" A man shouted. Sakura gasped!

"TINY RACK!" A young high school girl shouted! Sakura looked around as they ll started laughing at her!

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" They laughed.

"SMALL!"

"BABY BOOBS!"

"TINY HUMPS!"

"ANT HILLS!"

"LITTLE GIRL!"

All these people were shouting and laughing and POINTING AT HER! Sakura felt her outer-shield breaking! Her feelings were getting DEMOLISHED! She gasped over and over as she looked around for a way out!

"STOP IT! STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!" Sakura demanded! They didn't stop. Sakura felt her talc-like feelings becoming nothing. She finally turned around, covered her chest and RAN out of the mob of villagers. Naruto watched as Sakura ran!

"WAIT! SAKURA! COME BACK!" Naruto shouted! She didn't even bother looking back at him. Naruto felt a pain in his chest. He shouldn't have started that whole, 'sexual body part fruits,' thing. He felt himself getting angrier and ANGRIER! EACH TIME THEY LAUGHED AND POINTED! He felt his anger over them hurting his girls feelings like that…taking control. The evil within him smiled. **"ENOUGH!" **Naruto shouted! Everyone stopped! They stared at Naruto in confusion. **"THAT'S ENOUGH OF THIS! (Deep Growl) HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WERE…MADE FUN OF?" **Naruto asked, emitting a demonic growl from the very back of his throat. Everyone gasped! Naruto looked at them all. He wasn't happy, nor sad…NOT EVEN MAD! He…was PISSED! One thing, about Naruto…was that he wasn't one to control his anger VERY WELL, due to the ancient evil within him. He didn't have anger issues, but it was just that he didn't like it when his girl was made fun of in front of him. Naruto's bloody eyes, BEAMED OVER to the man that started it ALL! The man gulped as Naruto walked over. Naruto's bloody eyes stared him down and drowned him in death. **"Pfft! Look at you. You're just a scrawny man. You're barely even my height! What are you five-eight? Well, dealing with a six-four foot tall person like me, ain't exactly the best thing to do out there. Now, let's see you. Tch, nothing! You're a fat man! What happened, have too many bowls of ramen? I'd show you what I got…but I'm not gay. So, let me just show you something else instead." **Naruto said. His enormous hand extended up. The man's eyes widened! The hand had claws! Nails, so sharp like a razor blade!

"W-W-What are-GUH!" The man shouted as Naruto grabbed his throat! Naruto felt blood-thirsty.

"**Well, you seem to like talking. Hmm…should I just…rip out your throat and make a bloody mess? Or should I crush your wind-pipe? What to do, what to do."** Naruto asked. He felt his dark side taking over. Everyone gasped! Naruto's body! It was…LEAKING! LEAKING BLOOD-RED…STUFF! The man's eyes widened!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" He screamed as…his throat…was completely…ripped out. Silence.

_With Sakura…(Poor Sakura)_

Sakura was leaking tears! She had ran All THE WAY UP the Hokage Monuments. She sat on the VERY top of the Fourths head, staring down at Konoha. He felt deeply hurt! But, Naruto did have a point. She WAS small. Too small! She just felt…like she wasn't the one for Naruto. She started to think that…well maybe Naruto wanted…big breasts. She felt her chest and more tears formed. _"Am I too small? Does Naruto think I'm…too small? I'm such a cry-baby. Why? Naruto's always sticking up for me, so why can't I do the same. He said he'd protect me with his life, and I believe him deeply. Oh Kami, please give me one, just ONE time where I'm strong to protect him, please!" _Sakura said to herself and begged. She didn't want to be Sakura cry baby any more. She wanted to help Naruto like he was her! DAMN IT, SHE WANTED HIM TO KNOW SHE WAS THERE FOR HIM!

But…she felt so useless right now. She felt like Naruto was one of those guys who liked "Bigger Area's," on women. She just sighed, thinking about why she was small. Not only because her 'size,' but her audacity as well. She didn't have to much of it, but since Naruto her willingness to stick up for herself had grown, just like her feelings for him. But, that didn't matter anymore she guessed. She was still hurt about her bodily issue. She wondered if Naruto would go find someone else. Maybe…maybe not. She stared down at Konoha, when her eyes caught something. It was…RED. BLOOD-RED! IT MOVED LIKE LIGHTNING ACROSS THE STREETS! She tried to get a closer look, but couldn't risk falling off. Whatever it was…it seemed to be looking for something by the way it stopped, and then ran again. She followed its movements, and…it was getting closer to the monuments. Her heart started to beat faster as she saw it at the stairs! She gulped. She didn't know WHAT IT was, but for some reason it reminded her of her nightmares. She didn't know why though. She started to scoot away from the stairs hoping that the thing wouldn't see her!

She felt fear for some reason, but somewhat safer now. She remembered the night she felt like that once. She gulped and then peeked over the ridge. Her eyes widened! She saw small blood-red pupils, staring UP at her. "AH!" She screamed! She started got off the head of the Yondaime and ran to the stairs. She saw nothing. She panted and ran down the stairs, hoping she could get passed the thing without running into it! She turned a corner and froze! There! THERE SHE SAW THEM! In the darkness, no figure…just floating…blood relenting eyes staring at her. She back away and ran in the opposite direction. She knew that the protector boxes up near the monuments were a HUGE maze! She knew where to go though. She turned 7 corners and ran up a spiral staircase! She ran and turned 3 more corners before reaching…a dead end. She saw a window that let in air, but it was just a viewing part of the box. She gulped as she heard foot-steps, coming up the stairs. She shivered and ran to the door and SLAMMED IT and laid against it! She heard the foot-steps getting louder and LOUDER! They got louder UNTIL…they stopped. Sakura gulped as she felt the handle jiggle! She gasped and put ALL her weight into the door! She laid against it with ALL HER MIGHT! But, it wasn't enough. The thing was TOO STRONG as it FORCED the door open! "AHHH!" Sakura screamed! She looked into the darkness of the door and saw nothing. She ran over to the corner and sat in it. She held herself, wondering what was in that darkness. She heard foot-steps. She closed her eyes. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sakura demanded! She felt someone's presence enter the room. She felt the tears come back. _"I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to die!"_ She retorted to herself.

"Sakura!" She heard a hoarse voice! Sakura looked and saw him. Naruto stood there and stared at her. She turned her head. Naruto ran over to her and got on his knees. He enveloped her in a hug. "Sakura, I've been looking everywhere for you. I'm glad you're okay." Naruto sighed in relief. Sakura said nothing as Naruto embraced her! Naruto could feel her hurt within. He wanted to help her DEEPLY! He looked at her cheeks and saw the tears she had shed. "Sakura," Naruto started.

"Don't worry Naruto. I know you're the kind of person who prefers girls with…'bigger,' attributes. I understand." Sakura hurtfully stated. Naruto felt his heart ping in pain.

"Sakura you gotta understand that I-"

"Naruto!" Sakura cut him off! Naruto stared at her in shock. "That really hurt me inside! It's one thing to make fun a of a man's manhood, but another to make fun of a girls breasts. It hurts a girl more than a guy Naruto. It hurt me especially." Sakura explained. Naruto said nothing as he stared at Sakura, eyes full of sorrow and remorse. Sakura said nothing as she stared to the right. Naruto remorsefully sighed.

"Sakura," Naruto said calmly. Sakura didn't look at him. "I…want to say…I'm sorry. I didn't know it hurt girls as much as guys…I'm really, REALLY sorry." Naruto apologized. He looked down in disappointment with himself. "So……well……I guess that's it then…I guess." Naruto said. He sighed through his nose. Sakura said nothing as she looked away. Naruto closed his eyes and hugged her more. He could sense she was…distressed! "Something's bothering you, isn't it?" Naruto asked. Sakura glanced at him out of the corner of her eye as a look of surprise made its way across her face. "Something you wanna tell me before I go?" Naruto asked. Sakura slightly turned her head to look at him. She gulped and nodded.

"I-I saw it." Sakura slowly stated. Naruto cocked his right eyebrow.

"It?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. "What was it?" Naruto asked. Sakura shivered just thinking about it.

"A demon." Sakura answered. Naruto flinched as his eyes widened. He stared at Sakura.

"A-A-A demon? W-W-What kind of d-d-demon?" He asked. Sakura gulped and looked him in the eyes.

"It had eyes redder than blood. That's all I saw." Sakura answered. Naruto started to sweat! He felt a lump in his throat. Sakura saw his hesitation. "Naruto, are you okay? You're sweating." Sakura explained. Naruto just stared at her, breathing through his mouth. He shook his head hesitantly!

"N-No Sakura! Never mind. Anyway, anything else you saw?" Naruto asked. Sakura shivered as the fear returned! She remembered how terrifying she saw it over the cliff. The red eyes and it's HUGE vertical-slitted pupils!

"I-I-I just…well it was like a person…with blood-red…well I don't know what it that red stuff was…but it was frightening!" Sakura answered him. Naruto could LITERALLY SMELL the fear brewing within her soul! It smelt HORRIBLE! He stared at her, a worried look in his eyes, because she had seen him! He was looking for her around the village. He had seen her looking at him! He thought she would…well actually ANY girl would fear him IMENSELY! But, he thought he could reveal himself to her, FULLY! But, he was wrong. He looked at her.

"I see. Do you feel…alright? Did it hurt you?" Naruto asked. He felt weird talking about himself that way, but he was IN LOVE with her! He didn't want to scare her! Sakura shook her head.

"No…but I can still feel its eyes staring at me with, malice." Sakura said. Naruto, who was still hugging her, sighed.

"Is it okay if I hug you?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him and saw his…somewhat apathetical smile. She nodded, and Naruto gave her an embrace. Odd, Sakura felt…MORE heat than when she usually hugged him. He was like a sun itself! She felt safe within his arms and didn't feel anything but. Naruto pulled her tighter to his chest, seeing her enjoy his extra warmth. Whenever Naruto went into his…darker form and turned back, he ALWAYS had more warmth to offer! Seeing Sakura enjoy it made Naruto hug a bit tighter, but not to where he was crushing her. But, Naruto could STILL feel her sadness about her…'small,' predicament. He knew she needed an apology more than him! She sucked in his breath and puffed out his cheeks. " Sakura, there's something I wanna say to you." Naruto said. She looked up a them.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto pushed her away a bit. He looked at her chest, non-perversely. Sakura blushed!

"I want you to know that I don't really like big breasts." Naruto said. Sakura's eyes widened! "I…man this is embarrassing…like smaller…sizes. Is this…sorta, kinda makin' sense?" Naruto asked. Sakura gulped. He stared at her.

"Naruto, but-"

"Sakura, this is one of my MOST KEPT…uh…secrets. I like small and that's it." Naruto cut her off. Sakura was shocked! Not shocked, but VERY SHOCKED!

"Uh…umm…that's…" Sakura choked.

"Fucked up?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed.

"Well…it's…yeah, it is." Sakura confessed. Naruto smiled and hugged her again.

"Thanks for understanding Sakura. Oh, and please don't tell anyone about our…'little,' secret." Naruto begged.

"Okay Naruto." Sakura answered. Naruto's smiled slightly widened.

"And…I was wondering, do you accept my apology?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked up at him, seeing his pleading cerulean eyes. She sighed.

"Just as long as you don't say those things again. Okay? And I won't say what I said. Deal?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"Deal." He answered. Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Then you're forgiven." She calmly and ever-so smoothly said. Naruto hugged her sweetly. They both stayed that way for a good 30 minutes, enjoying each other's company and the loneliness they were having. After the entire 30 minutes, they both separated.

"C'mon Sakura, let's get outta here." Naruto suggested. She nodded and Naruto gripped her hand.

"Okay Naruto." Sakura agreed. Naruto stood up, and helped her with him. "And Naruto," Sakura started. Naruto looked at her. She faced him and leaned on her toes. She gave him a small peck on the cheek. "thank you…for…everything you're doing." Sakura sweetly said. Naruto smiled.

"You're welcome, Sakura." Naruto said back. She gave a chuckle. He held her hand, and they both walked out to continue their date. Though the day was…shortened, they were both enjoying the fresh air. They had both walked to river bed. The water gracefully flowed lazily down. Sakura watched as the water carried away leaves from the surrounding trees, and Naruto looked ahead, though he had no idea where it was they were going. He actually didn't know what to do next! He started to think deeply about their next dating activity. It was complicated! But, he sighed and mentally shrugged. He guessed she'd like anything he'd do for her. He gave her a glance, seeing her watching the lazy river flow. He looked around. He smiled when he saw what he was looking for. He let go of Sakura's hand, which surprised her!

"Naruto where are you…" Sakura confusingly watched a he knelt down and then stood back up. He walked over to her with his hands behind his back. "Naruto," Sakura started as he tried looking behind him, urging to see what he had.

"Close your eyes Sakura." Naruto calmly stated. Sakura sighed and obeyed. She felt Naruto slip something in her pink locks. It was a bit thin between her ear and head. "Okay, open up and look in the water." Naruto gently commanded. Sakura opened her eyes and looked in the lazy river. She smiled with a hint of pink in her rosy cheeks as she saw a pearly-pink flower in her hair. It was beautiful! She looked at Naruto. A grin spread easily across his face.

"Oh Naruto, it's beautiful!" Sakura exclaimed.

"It makes you look beautiful." Naruto complimented. Sakura put her hands behind her and fluttered her eye lashes softly. Naruto chuckled.

"Thank you." Sakura smoothly said. Naruto nodded. He sighed and stretched. They both were in a small clearing now. It reminded Sakura of team 7's training ground, though there were more flowers, grass and vegetation.

"This seems like a good place to just sit, chat and relax. Eh?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded with a small chuckle. Naruto led her to a shaded tree with lush and green grass underneath it. Naruto lay down upon it, his hands behind his head while Sakura sat. A small breeze brushed through the trees. Naruto took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The wind tickled his whiskers a bit and he couldn't help but let out a deep sigh. Sakura, a smile caressing her face, laid her eyes on him, studying his form. "That breeze feels good." Naruto calmly retorted. Sakura closed her eyes and let the air breeze through her hair gracefully and calmly.

"It does." Sakura agreed. Naruto cracked one eye open to look at her.

"Do you wanna sit down?" Naruto asked. Sakura giggled and laid down next to him. Naruto let his arms and legs relax as he spread them out lazily. Sakura lay there next to him. Her hand placed over-so gently upon his chest. Her head snuggling under his arm-pit. She was as snug as a bug in a rug! She could stay there all day really. She just wanted to float away into the sea of dreams with Naruto, who willingly and with enough courage confessed himself to her, and sleep. It was really odd, she had gone to sleep nearly 2 hours ago, and yet, here she was again! Snuggled under Naruto's arm-pit and basking in his undying and eternal warmth and love for her! But, Sakura knew it was going to be a while before her and Naruto's first NON-KISHIMARU related kiss. But either way, she could stay like this all day long! She felt the sea of dreams taking over her. She felt her eyes close slowly, until they were too heavy for support! She finally, drifted off into a wonderland, with her dreams set on Naruto. Meanwhile the young man was staring at the sky. But, 'twas not a smile on his face, but a disdainful frown! He was disgusted with, not Sakura nor her friends and teachers, but with the villagers. Yes, he was ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED!! They antagonized Sakura right in front of him! That' along with Sakura's feelings that he whole-heartedly started to peel away at, only made the villagers feed off of it more and more! It was Sakura's sadness…that led to his dark and malevolent ways! He was glad Sakura hand not noticed the slight scent of dry blood on his hands. When he ripped the throat out of that villager…blood GUSHED!

It was like a blood-fountain! Naruto's hands were smothered in blood earlier! But, he did the best to lick the savoring and red, runny liquid off. He could still taste it on his tongue. He actually liked it! His taste for blood was on the 'good eats' side of his own tastes! He loved savoring the flavor, the texture and over-all the part where he licked his fingers clean. Getting under his nails was easy, thanks to his slightly visible, in-grown fangs. He had to hide them with a genjutsu! But it was his fangs that savored the dexterity and love for blood that he, sometimes, lusted for with a hunger that could make a whale cower in the corner! But, he let his thirst for blood and flesh go. He also let his dislike for the villagers go as well. He looked at Sakura, and a surprised look caressed his face. Sakura, sleeping next to him comfortably. Snuggled to him. Naruto smiled and sighed. He looked at the sky and closed his eyes. He snuggled Sakura closer, before letting himself fall into the pit of dreams, with Sakura.

_Hours later…_

It was early as the sun was setting behind the mountains. The stars danced in the night sky as the moon conducted their movements. Naruto and Sakura, sleeping silently underneath the stars, lay undisturbed. That was until Naruto's nose twitched. He slowly opened his eyes. He saw the blurry lights in the sky, twinkling. He yawned and stretched his muscles. Naruto scratched his arm and looked at Sakura. She lay there, cuddled to the grass. He smiled and found out that she was laid on his arm. He moved his hand a bit and felt it. He pulled his arm from behind her and cracked his neck. He took a deep breath and sighed deeply! He smelt fresh air, the surrounding trees and blood………wait…blood? Naruto's eyes shot WIDE open! He looked at his hand! There was…blood…on his finger nails and fingers! He gasped and looked at Sakura! She did not appear to have any marks from his razor nails. He sighed…demonically. He gasped! His voice was…deep…husky…and over all VERY malevolent! He gulped.

He ran over to the river and stared into the water. His blood-lusting eyes stared back, along with a black line that had formed around his mouth! He looked at both hands, and surely, they had fully transformed. He stood up and looked at the sleepy girl before him. She was so beautiful. The pale, silky and mystic glow that enveloped her bodily form was…mystifying! She was a beautiful pale opal, washed in moon-light. Naruto gulped. His thirst for blood was now directed towards her. He wanted to savor it…taste it…roll it around in his mouth and suckle it to his liking and content. It made him start to drool. He walked over to her and look into the crook of her neck. He stuck out his tongue and licked her skin gently. He dragged his tongue slightly and smoothly over her silky skin. Her pale skin piqued his interests in flavor and texture. He could smell the fresh blood flowing through her. It made him lick his lips hungrily. His fangs appeared and he licked them. The leftover blood from the villager early that afternoon filled his taste buds. Grinning evilly and hungrily, Naruto bent down to claim what he longed for! The first time he saw Sakura's blood, the scent…aroused him. It made him want LONG for her taste! He was about to bite down…when the scent of strawberries filled his nose! Naruto's eyes pinged and widened! He breath, smelt like faint strawberries from the popsicle he bought her!

Naruto shook his head and sighed. He looked at her. He gently picked her up and cuddled her to his chest. He hunched over a bit from his evil side taking control! With a huge spring, he jumped away! He WHISKED LIKE LIGHTINING through the trees, the wind caressing his mauling spiky hair! He felt himself slowly losing control of his mental conscious. His thirst for blood slowly taking over. Naruto kept thinking about the day they had! Sakura's feelings and him comforting her, she and him kissing due to Kishimaru! He kept thinking and surely, his thirst for blood sub-sided! He felt the urge for Sakura's blood go away! He demonically sighed in relief and whisked faster and faster and faster! He saw the village gates and streaked through them! He looked around, his keen eyes searching quickly from left to right! After searching for nearly 5 minutes, he found her house. He smiled and jumped from the roof-top he was on and landed perfectly! He kicked the door open and walked in! He kicked the door shut and then locked it with his hand that he had loose! He scurried up the stairs and saw her bed. He sighed and looked at Sakura. He pushed the sheets away and set his pinkette into the bed and took her shoes off. He pulled the sheets over her and tucked her in. He looked at her sorrowfully. He slowly leaned down and stopped, just a few inches from a her lips to his. He demonically sighed and gave her a small and slight kiss on the cheek. He stroked her cheek with his thumb, making sure the nail wasn't scratching her beautiful skin. He gently licked her neck and then cheek. He stood up and backed away. He walked over and opened the window. He stepped outside and looked at Sakura. She slept contently and Naruto smiled. He then jumped away to let himself take over…

"**GRWWWWWWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" **

_______________________________________________________________________

_**Well, I hope you liked that chapter! Next chapter MIGHT take longer. Sorry. Well, anyway. I hope you all R&R!!!! See you later!**_


	7. Romance Blossoms with Screams of Horror

Hello again! Well, based on some reviews, I do believe that the last chapter creeped you all out? Hahahaha! Well! That's why it's a supernatural story! Anyway, please enjoy the story. I have, now, begun the Romance and Supernatural parts of the story! ENJOY!

_**K'sN&S­-Hello again!**_

_**Sakura-…**_

_**K'sN&S-Sakura, are you okay?**_

_**Sakura-…they…won't stop…**_

_**K'sN&S-What won't stop?**_

_**Sakura-The…nightmares…**_

_**K'sN&S-Was this the same dream?**_

_**Sakura-(Shakes head) No…**_

_**K'sN&S-What was it like?**_

_**Sakura-(Looks at me) There are…two of them. I…hear the voices of…someone. But…I don't know who it is. But, it sounds familiar. The…little childs' voice. A little boy.**_

_**K'sN&S-(She's seeing it now. His return to her.)**_

_**Sakura-The villagers…they sound so angry. Those poor children. They looked like they were…were in love!**_

_**K'sN&S-Well…I'm sure the nightmares will stop. Just believe in yourself. Think about…Naruto! He'd protect you. So there's nothing…much…to worry about! (Smiles)**_

_**Sakura-You think so? **_

_**K'sN&S-(Nods)**_

_**Sakura-(Smiles) Okay…maybe all these voices and such are going straight to my head. Well, I guess I can forget those voices in my head!**_

_**K'sN&S-(I see it's awakening within her. Slowly, but surely. He's been here, she's been healing. It makes perfect sense!)**_

_**Sakura-Are you okay?**_

_**K'sN&S-(Nods head) Yeah, I am. Just thinking that's all.**_

_**Sakura-Oh, okay. Well, shall we get started?**_

_**K'sN&S-I do believe that would an excellent idea! **_

_**Sakura-Right! Ready?**_

_**K'sN&S-We shall!**_

_**Sakura, K'sN&S-LET THE STORY CONTINUE!**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto, only Kishimoto owns Naruto. If I did, things would be going my way. (Evil Laughter!) As in there'd be hentai moments between Naruto and Sakura!**_

_**Claimer-I claim MY OWN created, items! ENJOY!**_

'Twas a quiet and eerie night. The humongous moon gleamed beautifully down below the village of Konoha. Nothing stirred, nothing blew…nothing was seen. The stars, were slowly twinkling in the sky. It was silent…SO silent, that even a pin that dropped…could be heard. Sakura, was sleeping in her house. Sweating, rustling and tossing and turning. She groaned and shook like a leaf! Her dreams…were impure.

_Sakura's Dreams…_

_Sakura slowly walked in the village. Eerie mist flooded that ground, and the air was chilly. She held both of her arms as she walked forward. The houses on both sides of her were dark, and silent. It felt like something could JUMP RIGHT OUT AND GRAB HER! Sakura looked at the sky. 'Twas blood red! The moon was black as night! No stars…no clouds either. Sakura found an alley. She looked inside…_

"_Heeheeheehee!" Sakura gasped as a small, girlish giggle was heard! She looked around! _

"_W-W-Who's there?" Sakura silently asked. Silence. _

"_Oh it's beautiful!" Sakura heard a little girls voice! She stared into the darkness. She saw nothing._

"_It's beautiful…just like you." A small boys voice was heard. Sakura heard the little girl giggle, then silence. Sakura walked in farther and farther…until she saw two small figures in front of her. The one on the left was taller than the other. The right figure moved in closer to the taller person. "Can I put it in your hair?" The little boy asked. _

"_Sure you can." The girl answered. Sakura watched as the little boy, as what it looked like, reached out and put whatever it was into the little girls hair. She looked at the little boy. "So…how do I…look?" she asked._

"_You look very pretty. I love you so much." The little boy answered. The girl was wrapped in a warm embrace by the boy. Sakura etched closer toward the couple. She saw they were both wearing clothes. The little boy was wearing a black T-shirt with a Libra Spiral symbol, matched with orange shorts. The little girl was wearing a red bow on her head, a pink shirt and a white skirt. Both had no sandals. Sakura smiled sweetly. She watched as the two looked at each other. "Can I…," the boy seemed to stutter. The girl looked at him confusingly. _

"_Can you what?" She asked. The little boy looked at her. _

"_Can I kiss you?" He asked. The girl looked at him SHOCKED, STUNNED! Sakura heard the little girl gulp. _

"_K-K-Kiss me?" She asked. _

"_Yes, I want to kiss you!" The little boy exclaimed! Sakura could hear the deep breathing of both the boy and girl. She watched as the boy etched in closer to the girl. The girl didn't move as the boy moved closer. Sakura could see his lips grazing the girls. Finally, the boys lips met the girls. Sakura watched as the two lovers silently kissed each other. She sweetly smiled. _

"_Awe, look at them." Sakura mentally said. Her eyes softened. _

"_Awe! Look at the pretty little couple!" Someone said. Sakura gasped and looked behind her. The little boy and girl also both gasped. She latched onto the boy and he held her. "You two have been bugging us! Let me see, oh yes! The demon filth and the little pink bitch! You're the demon's bride now!" the voice disdainfully said! Sakura saw a horde of villagers with torches and pitch-forks!_

"_Go AWAY!" The boy shouted as he cuddled the little girl to his body! He was protecting her, like she was EVERYTHING to him! _

"_SHUT UP YOU LITTLE FUCKING BASTARD!" Another villager shouted in PURE hatred! The boy cringed, but held the little girl. _

"_What'd you want from us?" The girl asked. Sakura looked at the villager mob leader, and he smirked fiendishly. _

"_It's obvious you little pink-haired whore! We want to KILL YOU BOTH!! If that little demon fucks you you're going to give birth to demons! We're not going to allow that to happen! Now, DIE YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!!" The villager SCREAMED! _

_Reality…_

Sakura's eyes shot WIDE OPEN! She looked around…but saw no sign of the mysterious couple. She sighed and stroked back her hair. She was sweating and then saw that she was in her room.

"M-My room. How did I?" Sakura asked herself. No answer. She thought, then a smile crossed her face. "Naruto," She said as she smiled sweetly and softly. "He must have carried me here, I now remember. We fell asleep in a small clearing by the river, under the tree." She explained to herself. It was true, Naruto was a PURE gentleman! Sakura looked at herself and sighed relief that Naruto didn't strip her clothes. She took off her shirt and dress, then pulled the covers over her body. She looked at the clock. It was 2:43. Sakura was still tired and closed her eyes. She let her dreams take hold of her once more.

_5 hours and seventeen minutes later…_

The sun was in the sky, and people were out of the streets, bustling, talking and bargaining with each other. Sakura lay asleep in her bed, peacefully slumbering. The blinding light made her eyes cringe. She slowly opened them and yawned. She sat up in her bed. She scratched the back of her head and stretched. She found herself in her pink bra and panties. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She stripped herself of her clothing and walked not the shower. She turned the water on and let the warm water wash away her fears and her nightmares. She felt peaceful as the liquid massaged her skin in heat. She closed her eyes and could feel Naruto in the shower, hugging her from behind. She felt like she was in heaven! She sighed again.

_Outside…_

Everyone on the streets talked peacefully and bargained, until someone gasped! Everyone looked…only to see _**him**_ walking down the street. Wearing his black ankle-biting trench coat, black shiny shoes, a headband with the Libra Symbol on both the back of his trench coat and headband. He wore a white, three buttoned T-shirt, which was un-buttoned all the way. He wore black gloves with Velcro at the wrist. His blue cerulean eyes scanning the villagers and his spiky, unruly hair golden locks. His whiskers sending threatening messages to the villagers by their pitch-black color! He slowly strolled the dirt-street, along with the small little boy walking next to him, sending glares every which way towards the villagers!

"So, big brother, why are we going to Sakura's?" Kishimaru asked for the FOUTH TIME! Naruto sighed with a groan.

"We're going over there because I gotta take her on another date! Remember?" Naruto asked.

"OOOOHHHHH! Hehehe! Whoopsie! Well, just don't mess it up and goooood luck!" Kishimaru said. Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"Me, mess up a date!? HA! Never! I'm a PRO!" Naruto gloated putting his hands on his hips and holding his head high, closing his eyes with a smirk. Kishimaru cocked an eyebrow.

"But you've never been on ONE-SINGLE DATE BEFORE! Well, a real one at least." Kishimaru explained. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"C'MON!! Can't you at least agree with me for ONCE!?" Naruto shouted flailing his hands!

"You told me not to lie big brother. Not unless it was truly necessary!" Kishimaru retorted holding out his hands. Naruto groaned.

"Well then, that just proves I taught you well. Like a big brother should." Naruto explained ruffling Kishimaru's hair. The small boy giggled childishly. "Well, c'mon, let's head to Sakura's." Naruto said waving the small boy along. Kishimaru laughed and skipped merrily behind Naruto! They both arrived shortly after and Naruto checked the door-knob. It was still locked. He sighed. He looked around and whistled a tune as his hand turned demonic! He inserted his nail into the door and turned it. He heard a "CLICK!" and grinned. His hand turned back to normal and he turned the knob. They both walked inside and Naruto shut the door.

"So where's Sakura?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto looked upstairs, hearing the water running.

"She must be upstairs. I'll go check it out." Naruto answered. Kishimaru sighed as Naruto walked upstairs. Naruto looked in Sakura's room. He looked around, but there was no sign of her. He sighed and walked out, then towards the left into the hallway. He turned a right corner and heard water running. He slowly opened the door and looked around. It was hazy in the room. TOO hazy! The haze was so thick Naruto had to SQUINT to see in front! He walked into the room and shut the door softly. He COULD NOT BELIEVE how THICK the haze was! It was like PEA SOUP! He wandered around for a bit, until he found a handle. _"I wonder where this leads to." _Naruto mentally thought. He opened the door and looked in. His eyes widened and his cock hardened. He saw Sakura, naked, leaning against the wall with her head tilted back and her right knee bent, her heel pushing against the wall. Her head was tilted to the left slightly. The water washed over her gorgeous body gently. Naruto's face grew HOT! He even invented 10 NEW shades of red! He could barely believe it! He started to sweat as his eyes glazed over her beautiful body! They saw her beautiful breasts and gulped. They were PERFECT for massaging! He just wanted to reach out and GRAB one, molding it in his hand. He looked at her body and enjoyed the view! But, then something attracted his attention! It was a scar, a mark on her chest! It was vertical, about 3 inches long and EXACTLY between her breasts. His eyes widened as he…felt something coming on!

_Naruto's Dimension Scream…(That's what it's called.)_

_We find ourselves in an alley. A dark, eerie mist flooded the floor! We find a mob of villagers with torches and pitch-forks! There, amidst the crowd were two figures. One was holding the other in a comforting embrace! _

"_Time to die! PINK-HAIRED BITCH!!" The mob leader SCREAMED! He took the pitch-fork in his hands and lifted it up! The smaller figure trembled as the other figure was knocked out of the way! The villager swung the pitch-fork down HARD! The VERY TIP of the fork hit between her forming chest, making a bloody mark!_

_Dimension Scream ends…_

Naruto GASPED! He shook his head and gripped it! What did he just see!? Why does that seem so…so familiar?!

"_GAH! My head! I-I-It hurts! W-W-What was that!?" _Naruto mentally asked himself. _"Whatever it was, it's going away now, but damn! THAT HURT LIKE HELL!!" _Naruto mentally shouted. It only made his head hurt more. He sighed and tried to calm down. The pain sub-sided and Naruto panted. He looked at Sakura, seeing the scar. He got a hold of himself and looked at the scar. He extended his hand to touch it. His hand was about to touch the scar when…Sakura's eyes opened! She saw the hand and her eyes widened and look to see it connected…TO NARUTO!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" She SCREAMED! Her hand REARED BACK and…

"SLAP!" A HUGE smacking sound was heard as Naruto was FLUNG back into the mist! Sakura's face had FLARED in heat, and it wasn't the water making her hot in face either. Sakura turned the water off and looked around. She couldn't believe how thick the mist from the shower had gotten! Had she been in there THAT long? She stepped out and looked around, narrowing her eyes so she could find a towel and cover her nakedness. She stumbled around for a towel until she found one on the ground! She bent down and picked it up. Only thing was, it was stuck for some reason. She tugged and pulled, grunting she finally plucked the towel and started drying herself off. She sighed and looked around.

"This mist…it's REALLY THICK!" Sakura exclaimed as she fanned the mist away. She looked down at her towel, seeing it was black. She sighed and walked over to…what she thought was the door and yanked it open! Surely the mist started to clear as Sakura felt a cool breeze. It felt good! She sighed in relief and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face was STILL flushed by Naruto…almost touching her. She gulped and stared at herself as the mist cleared. Slowly, inch by inch she could see her head, then the rest of her body. But, when she saw her towel, she blushed! It was black, had sleeves, orange on the inside, and over-all…it had a Libra Spiral on it! Sakura gulped! What she was drying herself off with, was Naruto's High School zuit coat! _"OH NO! I MUST'VE GRABBED NARUTO'S COAT WHEN HE WAS ON THE GROUND! …NARUTO!!" _Sakura mentally shouted as she saw Naruto, lying there in pain on the ground. A DEEP RED HAND MARK, right on his left cheek! She GASPED! "Naruto!" Sakura shouted. She ran over to his side on both knees. "Naruto! Naruto are you okay!?" Sakura asked, panicking! She heard a few muffles as Naruto lay flat out on the floor. She extended her arm and touched Naruto's cheek. His eyes SHOT WIDE OPEN!!

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEOOOOOUUUUUUCCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!!" He YELPED as he shot up! Sakura sighed in relief and looked to see Naruto gripping his cheek slightly. Naruto looked at her, and the froze. His eyes widened as he flushed a bit and looked at his person. His coat was missing! He looked at Sakura, clad in his prized Zuit coat. "Is that warm for you Sakura?" Naruto asked with a chuckle. Sakura looked at herself, clad in his favorite coat. She gave another blush as a small smile crossed her face. Naruto grabbed her a towel and she took it. "I promise not to look." Naruto said and closed his eyes. Sakura watched him as she covered herself in the white towel. She wrapped it around her body and tied it to her above her breasts so it wouldn't fall.

"Okay Naruto, you can look now." Sakura stated. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled. Sakura smiled back and sighed.

"You know Sakura," Naruto started. Sakura looked at him. "You…have one hell of a body." Naruto finished. Sakura felt herself about to faint!

"I-I-I what?" Sakura shockingly asked! Naruto chuckled and then cleared his throat.

"I said you have a REALLY good-looking body." Naruto answered. Sakura turned her head slightly.

"Oh…well thank you. I-I don't know what to say Naruto." Sakura said embarrassed. Naruto grinned foxily.

"Sure Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura stared at him and Naruto stared back.

"Umm, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked lazily looking into her eyes. She cleared her throat and looked towards the door. Naruto looked and it took a minute before it clicked in his brain. "OH! RIGHT! SORRY! I'll, uh, let you get dressed!" Naruto said. Sakura nodded. Naruto started towards the door. Sakura watched him as he walked out of the door. She, with a smile caressing her face, walked towards the door to shut it. _"Man, I hope I get some of that cake soon." _Naruto mentally voiced. Sakura slightly gasped.

"Naruto, what did you just say?" Sakura asked. Naruto was on the stairs and looked at her confused.

"I didn't say anything Sakura. Why?" Naruto asked. Sakura stared at him and gave him a second look.

"I though I heard you say something just now." Sakura answered. Naruto shrugged.

"Nope. Now C'mon, get dressed and let's get something to eat!" Naruto shouted with a generous smile! Sakura nodded and closed the door. Naruto sighed and shook his head. Kishimaru was on the couch and stared at the both of them, mainly his brother. He watched as Naruto walked down the stairs and into the living room. Kishimaru narrowed his eyes a bit.

"_Could it…be? What happened just now, was it…has it awakened?" _He asked himself. Naruto looked at the small boy, seeing him staring into La-la land.

"Hey, what're you staring at Squirt?" Naruto asked as he looked behind him. Kishimaru snapped out of his trance and thought of an escape route. He smiled.

"Space." He plainly said. Naruto chuckled.

"And what'd you see in space?" Naruto asked.

"Staaaaaaaars." Kishimaru innocently answered. Naruto shook his head. Kishimaru had a knack for liking to make words he used longer. It made him seem…well…him.

"And what kind of staaaaaaaars?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru childishly giggled!

"Red ones, blue ones, yellow ones, white ones, big ones and small ones." Kishimaru answered again. Naruto sighed and shook his head, placing his hands on his hips.

"You're a character aren't you?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru smiled sweetly.

"Yepperuni!" He shouted. Naruto laughed and lifted him up, receiving giggles and laughs!

_20 minutes later…_

The two brothers were waiting on the couch, playing a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors. Naruto was winning so far, but Kishimaru was almost beating him. Naruto at 6, Kishimaru at 4. They both went and Naruto laid down rock, Kishimaru laid down paper.

"I win!" He shouted happily. Naruto groaned.

"Lucky guess. Okay, rock paper scissors!" Naruto said. Naruto laid down scissors, Kishimaru laid down rock. "Damn it!" Naruto cursed! Kishimaru giggled.

"Okay, one more time big brother! It's either you or me!" He said with a giggle. Naruto eyed him and they both put their hand forward. "Rock!"

"Paper!" Naruto shouted.

"Scissors!" They both shouted again! Naruto laid down his hand.

"Hey guys! Sorry I took a while. So what're you playing?" Sakura suddenly asked. Naruto looked up and his eyes widened.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked as a small tint of red suddenly appeared on his face.

"HA! ROCK BEATS SCISSORS! I WIN!" Kishimaru shouted! He looked at Naruto, who seemed to be in La-La land now. "Huh? Big brother what'cha staring at?" Kishimaru asked. He looked and smiled sweetly! "Hi Sakura! You look pretty!" Kishimaru commented. The pinkette chuckled. She wore a nice pink-dress that had cherry blossoms all over it. In her hair was that cherry blossom braid. She wore green shoes with high heels on them. She had a beautiful necklace on in the shape of a diamond heart. Naruto noticed she had a touch of lip-stick on that was also a small shade of red. She looked outstanding! Naruto stood up and walked over, like a zombie, to her. His mouth gaped at her beauty.

"So-So-So b-b-b-b-" Naruto stuttered making her laugh.

"Awe, why thank you Naruto. You're so funny when you stutter like that." She replied and help out her hand. Naruto took it and helped her down. His cerulean eyes watched as the pink-haired girl walked over to Kishimaru and gave his cheek a tug. Sad gray haired boy blushed hard! He felt like he was going to faint!

"Pretty…" He dreamily said. Sakura laughed.

"Awe, you two are so funny! So where are we going?" Sakura asked. Neither Naruto nor Kishimaru said anything as they just stared at her. She cocked her eyebrow. "O-Kay well then. I guess breakfast will have to be somewhere else then, right? Or shall we just have breakfast here?" Sakura asked. Naruto and Kishimaru snapped out of their trance.

"Uh, we can do whatever you want!" Naruto said with a large grin. Sakura chuckled at his antics. She thought and shrugged.

"How about we just roam around for one then?" She asked.

"Sure! Sounds good to me Sakura." Naruto complied. Sakura nodded in agreement as they all headed outside. Naruto stared at her. "Sakura," He started. She looked at him.

"Yes?" She replied. Naruto looked at her marvelous body. Her dress fit beautiful around her curves. He gulped and cleared his throat.

"W-W-Why are you wearing such a beautiful dress? I mean, it's not like we're going anywhere special…right?" Naruto asked. Sakura chuckled femininely.

"Oh, I just thought I might wear something different. Being in my school uniform is so boring. So, I just decided to wear something I like for once. Is that okay? I mean, I'm not ugly am I?" Sakura asked as her smile turned into a small frown.

"HELL NO!" Naruto blurted out! He covered his mouth as Kishimaru giggled.

"Big brother and Sakura sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G. first comes love, then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage! HAHAHA!" Kishimaru laughed! Naruto and Sakura both flushed! Kishimaru loved doing those sorts of things to Naruto when he really didn't need them. AND NOW was DEFINITELY not the time for those kinds of thoughts! Although, kissing in a tree didn't sound to bad to Naruto at the moment. He shrugged and gave a nod. Sakura looked at him and he gave a smile. She surely smiled back kindly. "C'mon you two, let's just go and find some place to eat. We'll find one eventually, right?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto and Sakura both nodded. The boy was usually right…sometimes.

But Naruto knew him. He could find some GOOD places to eat! The group of 3 walked around the town for a while. Sakura's cherry blossom pink dress was attracting quite a bit of attention! The men were whistling and commenting on her looks. Sakura ignored them though, since they weren't even worth her time. Naruto started showing off killer intent towards the other males. They gulped and looked away from Sakura, which made Naruto raise his head in total victory! She was HIS mate! No one else's! He wasn't going to let them take Sakura. But, as long as he was around and giving them glares that she was his, they'd lay off.

After walking around, and Naruto giving off countless glares of territorial lines over Sakura, they found a small place to eat. It wasn't exactly the best or decorative place but it was a nice little shack. They walked in. It was indeed small as there were only a few villagers inside, but at least it was nice. There were flowers all over the walls with small candles. Booths lined the walls and there were a few tables here and there in the middle. There was a front desk with a man sitting at it. The two teens and small boy walked up to the desk. The man greeted them.

"Why hello there! Welcome! How may we serve you?" He politely asked.

"Yeah, can we have a table for three please? Give us a booth to." Naruto replied with a smile. The man nodded. He grabbed three menus and ushered them to follow him. They sat at a booth near the window. The waiter than cleared his throat.

"How about we start you three of with some drinks? Now, what'll you have little lady?" He asked Sakura. She smiled.

"I'll go ahead and just have some orange juice please." She answered sweetly. He nodded and jotted it down and turned towards Kishimaru.

"And you lad?" He asked. Kishimaru thought and then smiled sweetly.

"I'll take some…ohhhh…how about a nice glass of chocolate milk please." He ordered. The waiter agreed and then turned to Naruto.

"And you fine sir?" He asked again.

"Go ahead and get me some milk please." Naruto replied. The man jotted the last down and gave them a nod.

"Alright, I'll be out with your drinks in a few, then you can order your food." He said and walked away. Naruto folded his hands together and toyed with his thumbs before looking at Sakura. She was so beautiful in that dress and she looked positively MARVELOUS!

"You look positively beautiful today Sakura." Naruto commented. Sakura giggled with a small blush.

"Oh Naruto, you and your politeness. Thank you. I've never been told I was really THAT…beautiful before. Most people at school consider me…ug-" She was stopped as Naruto put a finger to her lips.

"Don't say it Sakura. That's not true and you know it. This is coming from an honest guy. You're one of the most beautiful girls I've EVER seen." Naruto stated huskily. Sakura had a blush that she was trying to get rid of! She couldn't believe she was becoming Hinata now.

"But Naruto…even I sometimes doubt that I'm even worth the time for a man like yo-" She was halted again.

"Sakura, don't ever doubt yourself. You're beautiful Sakura! You don't even have to put make-up or any of that shit on. You're just…the most gorgeous thing I've ever had the pleasure of laying my eyes on. If I could…I'd kiss you right now." He said cupped her chin. She gulped and Kishimaru gave a giggle. He whistled a tune as he made a handsign below the table.

"_Shadow Clone Jutsu!" _Kishimaru mentally shouted! A small and silent poof was made as another Kishimaru was peeking behind the corner. The real boys eyes shifted from his clone towards Naruto and Sakura. The clone got the message and slowly crept up behind Naruto. Kishimaru himself could only watch as the clone got up RIGHT BEHIND Naruto! The clone looked at Kishimaru and the small boy clad in sapphire nodded slightly. The clone smiled and then PUSHED Naruto RIGHT INTO Sakura!

"Whoa!" Naruto yelled as he landed on her. Kishimaru and his clone watched as their lips met! They both high-fived and the clone poofed away. The small boy just…watched! Naruto and Sakura both flushed! Naruto gave a small grunt, then felt the sanctity of her lips. He closed his eyes as he messaged her cheek. Kishimaru snickered as his plan was a success. H loved it when Naruto was in a good moment, but then Kishimaru would take it a LI-TT-LE bit further.

But either way watching his brother enjoying his kiss seemed very entertaining! Sakura's blush that didn't fade was growing EACH MINUTE! Kishimaru chuckled as she started to sweat slightly. He then cocked an eyebrow. Hadn't Sakura ALREADY kissed him? It didn't make sense that she still was blushing about it. He sighed and then just watched. Soon, Sakura got entranced into the kiss and closed her own eyes. She must've been enjoying it by how she wrapped her arms around his neck! Though, her cheeks were still flushing a bit. Sakura felt GREAT! The feel of Naruto's lips against her own felt EXCELLENT! Though, she was a bit embarrassed that they both were kissing in front of people. She wanted to let go, but her body wouldn't let her! It DEMANDED that she stay like that. She finally forced herself to separate from him. A smacking sound was heard as they both separated. Sakura lazily looked into his half-lidded eyes. He seemed to be smiling.

"That…was awesome." He whispered. Sakura gulped. She had never felt so amazing in her life! She quivered a bit. That wasn't like the kiss they both shared in the Flower Fields that day. This one ad more 'Oomph" than the other. It had love and all that and what made a kiss good.

"Sorry…I-I had to stop that…but I felt like…" She couldn't even talk straight she was so drunken from the kiss. She wondered what Naruto was like kissing when he was…turned completely ON! He'd probably be a TIGER…though he looked like a fox really. Naruto rubbed her cheek with his thumb. Her eyes closed as she felt so…sleepy for some reason. His fingers…they worked like magic against her cheek. She put on a soft smile.

"Here you go. Here are your drinks. Now can I please take you-" The man stopped when he saw Naruto and Sakura making lovey-dovey eyes at each other. "Oh…am I…interrupting something?" He asked. Naruto snapped out of his trance and looked at the guy. He blinked and smiled.

"Oh, nah. Uh, thanks. We're ready to order now." Naruto replied. The man looked at Sakura, who had a massive flush on her face. He cocked an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Okay, what'll you have Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura cleared her throat and looked inside her menu.

"I'll have a plate of eggs, bacon and some hash browns please." Sakura replied. The man jotted it down and pointed at Kishimaru with his pen.

"I'll go ahead and have some…what did I want?" He asked himself. Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"He'll go ahead and take some hash browns and a plate of eggs. Do you want some bacon or sausage squirt?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru thought.

"Bacon!" Kishimaru said. Naruto sighed and shook his head with a smile. He looked in his menu and grinned.

"O-Kay. I'll have some pancakes, bacon, eggs with some hash browns with a side of some strawberry syrup." Naruto ordered. The man hesitated jotting it down Naruto said it so fast! He sighed and nodded.

"Okay. We'll have your food out here in a bit." The waiter said and took the menu's. Naruto rubbed his hands together and looked at Kishimaru, who was staring into La-La land again. He sweat-dropped looked at Sakura, who was looking out of the window. He swallowed and grabbed his courage. He gently took her hand into his. She seemed to notice by how she flinched. She slowly turned her head and looked at him. He had a foxy grin plastered on his face.

"Can I help you Naru-"

"Yeah, you can help me because I think I got lost in your eyes." Naruto cut her off. She gulped. Kishimaru her it and started gagging. Naruto groaned and shot him an annoyed anime look. The boy giggled and Naruto's eyes turned into half-lidded dots. Sakura laughed at his expression. Naruto looked at her, then returned to normal. Kishimaru put on a sweet smile, holding his hands together in the process. Naruto cocked his eyebrow. "Kiss up." He added.

"Hey!" Kishimaru complained. Naruto chuckled and Kishimaru stuck his tongue out. Naruto scoffed at it, making Kishimaru pull out the scroll that contained his scythe. Naruto sweat-dropped and grinned.

"You wouldn't hurt your bro." Naruto said. Kishimaru giggled.

"I can always afford a new one." Kishimaru said. Naruto and Sakura sweat-dropped, making Kishimaru laugh! "Now big brother (Waves his finger) come over here. I'm going to give you a hair cut." Kishimaru said with a maniacal laugh.

"Now way jose. Besides, you know I'm stronger anyway." Naruto said. Kishimaru thought and giggled.

"Don't make me pull one of my pranks on you. You taught me everything you know, remember, and I've learned from it and made them into even better plans. You ain't got squat on me brother." Kishimaru came back. Naruto cocked an eyebrow.

"And what'cha got?" Naruto asked. Kishimaru thought and giggled cutely.

"I can give you one of those…special bowls." He said. Naruto's head leaned away in confusion.

"What?" He asked. Kishimaru sighed.

"Something I thought up that'll be a REAL scorcher. But, I wouldn't do it to you big brother. I'm just too sweet and kind." He said smiling. Naruto rolled his eyes and Kishimaru put away the scroll. "Though, you know not to make me angry…right?" He asked. Naruto nodded with a slight sarcastic nod, and Kishimaru growled animal-like at him. Kishimaru then covered his mouth!

Naruto looked at him, eyes slightly wide. Kishimaru nervously laughed and waved at the people looking at him. He smiled innocently and looked at Sakura. She was staring at him, gaping a bit. "Sorry. Just got a hold of them moment." Kishimaru said with a sweat-drop. Naruto looked at Sakura and then the other people. He sighed and then, out of the corner of his eye, gave Kishimaru a "What it next time" look. He looked back with a "It wasn't MY FAULT!" Naruto sighed and gave a "Be careful next time look." Kishimaru only nodded. Sakura just sat there, thinking about that kiss Naruto had 'given' her. She was still pounding in the heart from it!

"_I've never felt so good in my life. Naruto you're like…a god at intimacy. Perhaps, maybe this will work out between us. But, we'll have to hold it a little while longer, okay?" _She mentally thought. Naruto's ears perked up and looked at the rosette.

"Huh? Sakura, did you perhaps say something?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him.

"No, I didn't. Why?" She replied. Naruto pondered the thought for a second, the replied.

"Well, I thought I heard you say something about-"

"Here you are!" They heard the waiter say as he came with a tray of food. Naruto put his thought to the side and rubbed his hands together. Sakura did the same, but just smiled. Kishimaru, who was in La-La land again, clapped his hands together as his food was served. "Enjoy!" The man said and walked away. Naruto licked his lips and poured some syrup on his pancakes and started to dig in! Kishimaru gave an evil grin and grabbed a knife and fork and started to STAB his food whilst cutting it and eating! Sakura looked at her food and began to eat. Although, Naruto's un-finished answer still buzzed around in her head.

"_What was Naruto going to say? What?" _She asked mentally. Naruto looked at her and swallowed his pancakes, which he had shoved into his mouth.

"What was I going to what Sakura?" He asked. Sakura gasped and looked at him. He cocked an eyebrow. She was SOME girlfriend he was going to have, probably.

"Nothing! It's…nothing Naruto," She replied looking at her plate. "Yum! This looks delicious! Thank you Naruto!" Sakura happily commented. Naruto nodded with a smile. They both looked at Kishimaru…who looked like he was eating like Kisame at a sushi bar.

"Whoa there cannibal. Don't need to destroy the plate itself. It's already dead." Naruto said. Kishimaru looked at him and stopped his wild eating.

"Sorry! But you know how I like to eat sometimes." He replied. Naruto cocked an eyebrow and leaned his neck towards Sakura and whispered.

"Tch, the boy likes to torture people. Not sure why but I guess it's his hobby." Naruto said as he cut his pancake with his fork. Sakura sweat-dropped and looked at the small boy. He gave an evil giggle as he started to eat again. Sakura giggled for some reason and Kishimaru looked at her before giving her a wild look. She covered her mouth and laughed. He smiled and then went back to torturing his food. Naruto cocked his eyebrow again.

"_Yeah, some hobby eh? Tch, I'll bet he'd torture a dead fish. Probably he'd nail it to a wall and throwing shuriekan at it shouting, "DIE!! DIE, DIE, DIE!!" over and over again." _Naruto mentally said. Sakura looked at him with a shocked expression. She saw Naruto shake his head and continue eating. She thought about what she thought she heard. She shook her head. She was most likely exaggerating over the whole thing. After they all ate, they let their food digest for a while before they left. Naruto, with the bill, paid. The group walked about the village, enjoying the warm air and the sunshine. Kishimaru said that he had to go, which Naruto agreed to. Naruto and Sakura were left alone.

"Soooooo…Sakura," Naruto started tapping the top of his shoe into the ground. "What'cha wanna do?" He asked. Sakura thought.

"Well…how about we just…you know umm…well…I'm not really sure." She said with a giggle at the end. Naruto chuckled.

"Well…how about this? Can you and I go on another date? I'm mean if you want to that is! You don't have to if you don-"

"I'd love to go on another date with you Naruto." She replied. Naruto grinned with a chuckle. He scratched the back of his head.

"Well, where do you wanna go?" He asked. She thought for a while and shrugged.

"I'm not sure really," She said. She began to think. It took her a bit until something clicked in her head. "oh! How about we go to the hot springs?" Sakura suggested? Naruto grinned.

"Sure! Lead me there!" Naruto agreed. He grabbed Sakura's hand and the pinkette led the blonde towards the springs. After a while of walking they saw a building. It looked traditional as it had a red roof and beautiful plants surrounding it. Naruto could smell something and crinkled his nose! "Gah! Damn that's RANK!" Naruto shouted holding his nose! Sakura laughed!

"That's sulfur Naruto." She said. Naruto groaned. Due to his 'condition' his senses were heightened. He sighed and looked at the stream they were walking over. Judging by the steam it seemed pretty hot!

"_What idiot would want to get himself caught in there? Tch, they'd have to be pretty stupid to go in that part." _Naruto mentally thought.

"Oh no Naruto. We're not going into that. It's way too hot." Sakura said. Naruto stared at her. Did…did she just…did she just read his thoughts? He thought, then shook his head. NO! No-one could really read anothers' thoughts! He shook his head and the two walked into the building. A woman was standing in front of a podium, filling out papers. She had long black hair, blue eyes and was wearing a beautiful silk, brown and red leafed kimono. The woman looked up and smiled.

"Why hello there," She greeted cheerfully. "how may I help you?" She asked.

"We would like a separate bath please." Sakura politely asked. Her voice fluttered gracefully. The woman smiled and nodded.

"Very well, please, follow me." She said. The two teens looked at each other and followed the woman. They walked down the steps of a long, wooden floored, hall way with small windows on the sides. Naruto looked out the windows and saw the trees. There were two birds who were cuddling on the branch. He thought about him and Sakura doing a little cuddling session. He shivered as he thought of her stroking his whiskers! He gave a huge grin as he looked at the girl in front of him. She was a pretty good-looking 17 year old. He was 18, so it was all good! Even if they did have sex it wouldn't really matter, after all, Sakura's almost 18, right? He sighed. Well, despite it all, it really didn't matter, especially since he was sexually active every time he was 'himself' at night. He was glad he had control during the day…or things would be very bad! Though, him ripping out that villagers throat was only and ONLY because that fucker had PISSED HIM OFF!! For all Naruto knew, that asshole deserved it! He gave a sigh. Though, he had to think that it really wasn't necessary to do something that gory. Maybe Naruto could have bit him, but either way that guy had it coming! Making fun of Sakura's breasts! Naruto gave a low growl and then a scowl as his head lowered in a protective state. NOW he knew why he had ripped the guys damn throat out! Sakura looked behind and saw Naruto's…very scary face.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" She asked. Naruto snapped out of his phase and smiled.

"Ahh…it ain't nothin' to worry about toots." Naruto replied. Sakura had a small tint of red cross her face. 'Toot's'? Naruto gave her a nickname. Or maybe it was just something out of orientation that he decided would be appropriate…or he was just being a big flirt. Either way, Sakura found a bit of a liking about him calling her toots. She giggled.

"Okay…handsome." She responded. Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head. "You flatter me too much." She said.

"Well hey, that's what a guy does, right?" He asked, only to receive a small laugh from the pink-haired girl. Naruto and Sakura both stopped in the hallway. They watched as the woman unlocked two doors, which were next to each other.

"Okay, you sir are on the left, you are on the right ma'am. Please enjoy your stay." She said and walked away. The two teens dispersed and walked into their rooms. Once undressed they sat in the tub and let the water soak them. Naruto sighed as he sank into the water where his head was above the water.

"_Man…this water is absolutely excellent. I could stay here forever!" _Naruto said mentally in his mind. Sakura couldn't help but over-hear him and smiled.

"I know. The water is perfect, isn't it?" Sakura asked. Naruto's eyes shot wide open! He rose a bit. And looked over towards the wooden wall. He shook his head.

"Yeah, it is." He replied. That was weird! Sakura smiled.

"_I wonder…what would it be like if Naruto was in here with me?" _She asked. Naruto's faced turned so red he thought the steam was doing it! He gulped.

"Well…Sakura…all I'd have to say is that if I were in there with you I'd probably pass out from just seeing you. I mean, you have a pretty hot body. When I saw you in that shower I mistook you for an angel!" Naruto replied. Sakura gasped! She blushed so hard she felt herself about to pass out! But, she gulped and refrained. She let her breath out and her face regained a little bit of its color. She put her hand on her chest and took a deep breath. Naruto didn't hear her answer and sighed.

"_I wonder…would Sakura maybe wanna see me naked too? I mean, maybe would she wanna to see what I have to offer?" _Naruto thought. Sakura over-heard him and her face lit up and she blushed FURIOUSLY!! The blush was so immense that she couldn't take much more! …she blacked out…

_One hour later…_

Sakura laid there. She was being shaken by something. She slowly opened her eyes, hearing muffling voices. She saw a blotch of blonde…after her eyes adjusted she saw some whiskers…at least 3 on each side…then some cerulean eyes. They were lovely to gaze upon. After a few seconds, she finally got a hold of her senses and her eyes adjusted.

"Sakura! Sakura! C'mon wake up! Can you hear me!?" Naruto asked worriedly. Sakura muffled a bit.

"Y-Yeah Naruto…I'm…fine." She responded. Naruto sighed in relief as she fully focused.

"Don't scare me like that again Sakura. When you wouldn't answer my calls I rushed over here and I found you passed out. You feel okay now?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and looked at him. He smiled. Though, her face changed as she blushed profusely! Naruto cocked his eyebrow in a confused manner, cocking his head to the side slightly. "Sakura, what's wrong?" Naruto asked. Sakura seemed to be staring…at something. He followed her eyes and sweat-dropped.

It was OBVIOUS that a young woman's attention would be attracted to a mans penis if it was visible. "Enjoying your view?" Naruto asked. She didn't answer. Her mouth only gaped and her eyes wide! "Yeah, yeah, yeah big isn't it?" Naruto asked. She didn't respond. Naruto sighed. It was always like Kyuubi to go playing with his genes and hormones. Heck, Naruto even asked him to be the 'Big Playa' on the field of battling for females. It reminded Naruto of those girls that would ask him out. Though…they never wanted him…for him. He grinned. "Just don't go tellin' your girlfriends about my dong-dong. The other guys might get jealous about my pot-O-gold. Cause that rainbow is only reserved for a single person!" Naruto joked with a chuckle. Sakura didn't respond. Naruto stared at her and then accumulated a sad looking face. "Please…Sakura. You're not going to use me and joke about this just so you can get your _fill_ are you?" Naruto asked. That got her attention. She looked at him.

"Of course not Naruto! How cruel and unlikely of me that would be. Why would I want you for what you have? I…want you for who you really are." Sakura replied. Naruto stared at her and she looked at him with an honest face.

"Are…you sure?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"I'm completely sure Naruto." She responded. Her reassuring voice calmed his restlessness. He gave a soft smile. He then grinned wildly!

"You wanna know what I just learned?" Naruto asked. Sakura giggled.

"Sure!" Sakura agreed.

"You know, you're a horny lil' school girl! I mean, you were staring at my dick for maybe three minutes, give-or-take. Does my cock really entice you to become so fetish over it? I mean, cause when I saw that smokin' hot body of yours in the shower I felt like grabbing you and takin' ya for the ride of your life in that stall! Face it pinky…you're one damn good-lookin' babe. Grrrrrrrr." Naruto growled. Sakura's face blushed EXTREMELY HARD!! She passed out again. "Sakura? Sakura? Sakura! Oh shit! C'mon Sakura, wake up!" Naruto shouted as he tried to wake up the pinkette, who was slightly bleeding from the nose.

_Another Hour later…_

Sakura found herself asleep. She had been knocked out from the immense blood-rushing to her cheeks. She started to open her eyes. She saw steam, water and it was pretty warm. She felt drunken really. It was from the baths' water vapor. She opened her eyes and felt that she was leaning against something hard…yet warm. Something was holding her to its body of some sort. She opened her eyes. Her cheeks were still a bit flushed. She vaguely remembered what had happened, but a few parts were still in her head. She shook them out of her head. She looked around. She felt like going to sleep again, due to whoever was holding her. She had enough strength to look up. Who she saw, woke her up entirely.

There, holding her and sleeping in the bath…was that blond young man. Sakura would never had guessed him to cuddle with her…especially in the WOMANS BATH! She looked around. Wait…this wasn't the woman's bath…THIS WAS THE MENS!! She gasped! Good thing though. They got springs where it was only a private bath. She blushed furiously! But, she was yet amazed that she hadn't passed out yet. She guessed seeing Naruto's man-hood was as much as she could take. Though, she had to remind herself that she and Naruto were cuddling naked within a bath. She wanted to get out…but…it was so…relaxing, being held in his arms. She had always wanted this. She knew he loved her…and she felt the same.

"So much…for…" She started to doze off as the heat from Naruto and the spring got to her. She smiled as she cuddled into Naruto's chest and body. She felt like she had truly won the man of her dreams…almost at least. "……nice…and……slow." She said. The heat made her forget what she had wanted to say. 'Twas nice in the bath, and slowly intoxicating to be held by Naruto. She just wanted to see what it would feel like. She smiled…and fell asleep.

_30 minutes later…_

Sakura awoke to the warmth of water surrounding her skin. It felt so warm and nice at the touch. She felt _his _presence enveloping her. She had to admit, she loved it! She snuggled more into his chest. Though, her cheeks were flushing, since they were both naked in one tub and snuggling together. The pinkette gave a small sigh. She opened her eyes and looked up at the handsome blond. He was surely asleep as she saw his head slightly tilted back. It was no wonder he had a deep voice, Sakura could see his Adam's apple bulging. She shook her head slightly and cuddled with him. Odd…this felt…so strange…yet familiar to her…she closed her eyes. For some reason…the villagers crossed their way into her thoughts. …it was very odd…she hadn't even thought about them in her entire day. She sighed as her dreams were filled…with anything but pleasant…

_Sakura's Dimensional Scream…_

_Two figures sat there, staring at the villagers. One was standing up, and looked like it was protecting the other from harm! There was a mob of villagers staring them down. _

"_Tch…looks like the demon himself is standing up and protecting his bitch guys." The man said. A group of chuckling was his reply. The figure on the ground looked up at its protector. Worried filled its beautiful jade eyes. The figure standing up looked behind him and saw her face…pale, beautiful and worried with fear. _

"_I'll protect you from whatever comes both your way…and ours." He said. She looked up at him. He had a reassuring smile plastered on his face. But…seeing her worried about him…was hard to look away from. With that, he stepped back and then kneeled down. Not taking his eyes off her, nor the villager mob he cuddled her to his chest._

_Dimension Scream Ends…_

Sakura gasped! She clutched her head in complete PAIN!! It hurt like HELL!! She gasped as the pain pulsated. All her moving woke Naruto up and when he saw her he IMMEDIATELY held her in his arms.

"Sakura! Are you okay!?" Naruto shouted! Sakura whimpered a bit. Naruto saw her gesture and cupped the back of her pink hair, then held her head into his warm chest. It seemed to help a bit as the pain gradually started to stop. Sakura gasped for air. She was panting and both sweating.

"M-My head…it hurts!" She said in pain. Naruto rubbed her back gently, hoping to calm her down. She shivered a bit, then she snuggled into his body. For some reason…he seemed to help her pain very well! Her painful migraine had subsided and now, only slightly panting, she felt herself wrapped in a warm and most comfortable embrace!

"Sakura…are you okay now?" Naruto asked. His voice was enveloped in a worried tone that only a person who loved another person would muster. His voice…was so soft and gentle to her ears. She softly shuddered and then looked up at him. Her innocent face made Naruto hold her tighter to his body.

"I-I'm fine Naruto…thank you for your concern." She replied. Her own voice made his heart flutter like an angels wings! It was so graceful her voice! It seemed to flow like water through his ears and body…it was truly a perfect match for such a beautiful girl like her. He gave a crooked smile.

"Oh…okay then……you do know that……you can tell me about anything…right?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yes…yes I do Naruto…" She responded softly. He held her.

"I'll always be here for you……I know it sounds……well kind of……"

"…odd?" Sakura asked.

"Well…whatever you wanna call it. But…I'll always be here for you, whether you need comfort…wanna talk…want to be with…if you need a shoulder to cry on…I'll be here for you…and I'll never give up that promise Sakura…never……it's my promise of a lifetime……believe it." Naruto said. Sakura stared at him a for a second. The blond gulped and slowly leaned down into her space.

The crevasse between them slowly closed…and once just inches away from her lips he stopped. He took a second…his heart pounding like a drum in his chest. She also having the feel gulped. Naruto closed the gap, his lips slightly grazing hers…before they met. The kiss was…so peaceful, calming, passionate…and more-over…it was loving. Naruto sunk down into the water, whilst Sakura followed his movement, only her body rose above a bit. She gripped both of his broad shoulders. The kiss was so passionate! It was such a beautiful thing to feel! The kiss was broken by Naruto as he stared at her. They were both half-lidded. Naruto's cerulean eyes shimmered with passion and love for her. She returned that love and passion through her eyes as well. He gave a soft smile. His arms snuck their way and pulled her into a warm embrace. She closed her eyes and nuzzled her head into his abs. He stroked her pink-hair gently and took a deep breath…expanding his chest.

"_I don't know why…but if only you knew how much I loved you…Sakura." _He said and closed his eyes.

"I feel the same way…Naruto." She whispered and fell asleep. Naruto's eyes opened half-lidded. He stared for a second…then closed them. He drifted off to sleep again, letting Sakura snuggled into his arms and bulk…and letting the water warm them both.

_2 hours later…_

All was silent. The steam wafted through the air lazily. Sakura was a snug as a bug within Naruto's arms, dreaming peacefully, for once, and Naruto just laid back, his arms fastened tightly around her waist. Their cheeks were flushed a bit, being both naked and in a bathtub and cuddling each other. But…well it was…just a…COINCIDENCE!! Sakura just wanted to try it out and see what it was like! That's all! Though, she was enjoying it she had to admit. Well…maybe she was REALLY ENJOYING IT!! Said pinkette was strapped onto him like a monkey on a banana hoard! Naruto opened his eyes, blinking them a few times and then yawned. He sat up and stretched, wiping his eyes. He inhaled a deep breath, then let it out. The heat was already getting to his senses. He felt drunken for some reason, but was sober. He sighed and sat up. Sakura didn't budge, and he chuckled.

"_She must be very comfortable. I won't wake her." _Naruto mentally said to himself. He set her up against the bathtub wall and stood up. He wrapped a towel around his torso and walked into the dressing room. Once he was fully dressed, he walked up to Sakura and shook her awake. She muffled for a bit and it took a few tries. He shook her awake and she looked at him. "C'mon Sakura, time to go." Naruto told her softly. She nodded and Naruto walked out. A few minutes later Sakura walked out in her stunning dress. Her face was flushing. He chuckled and she looked at him.

"Oh be quiet. I was only-" She was cut off at that moment.

"Checking out my iron-steel body and my cock?" Naruto said with a grin. Sakura gasped!

"I WAS NOT!" She protested!

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight Sakura. Then why do you have a nose bleed? I was right, you horny lil' school girl you!" Naruto said with a wink. Sakura gulped and touched the top of her lip. She gasped! He was right! She was bleeding! She groaned and then walked away. Naruto followed. He wrapped an arm around her. She turned her head away from him. "If you ever wanna look at me naked or see me chest I'll be more than happy to do it…for a small fee. Saaaay…seeing you naked?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him, her face flushed. She glared at him. He stopped and cocked his eyebrow with a smirk. "(Chuckle) What?" Naruto asked making a joke out of it.

"I swear you're a pervert! First you see me naked in the shower, then we cuddle naked, and now you're saying that I'll see your chest or you naked if I get naked!? I swear, I'll bet that's just a way to get me to have sex with you." She said sternly. Naruto whistled as his eye rolled.

"Maaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyybbbbbbbbeeeeeeee…" Naruto said looking down at the corner of his eyes, his hands behind his back. Sakura recognized that gesture.

"You and Kishimaru sure are alike. You both use the same talkative tones." Sakura said and walked ahead again. Naruto chuckled and followed, wrapping an arm around her.

"Well, he's my little brother, we both share likes and dislikes. Right?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged. "I mean, we may disagree sometimes, and not always get along, but at least we have each other. I mean, in a brotherly way. He'll always be apart of me and the same for me to him. Just like you'll always be apart of my life!" Naruto said with a foxy grin. She looked at him.

"Really?" She asked. He put a thumbs up.

"I mean every word." Naruto replied. Sakura stared at him for a second. He gave a her a reassuring smile. She smiled back.

"Okay then. Well…I guess we should get going now, eh?" Sakura asked. Naruto gave a nod. He grabbed her hand and they both exited the hallway. The same lady waited there doing her work. She looked up and smiled.

"Thanks for coming. That will be ten-thousand yen please." She said. Naruto gulped and checked his wallet. He counted and sweat-dropped. He grinned and took out the money. He handed it to the woman. "Thank you, have a nice day now!" She said gracefully. Naruto and Sakura waved good-bye and exited. Naruto groaned as they walked. He barely had any money at all now. He was going to take her out to a romantic dinner, but now…well that was probably not going to happen, unless some miracle were to happen. He sighed.

"EEEKKK! STOP THIEF!!" Naruto and Sakura heard a woman scream! "HELP!! HE STOLE MY PURSE!!" She screamed. Naruto saw the man running away. He crouched down on all fours!

"GRWRAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!" Naruto grunted and started to chase him! Sakura looked at him in shock and confusion!

"Did Naruto just…grunt," Sakura asked. "…And did he just spring off like a fox? Wait…NARUTO COME BACK!!" She shouted and ran after him!

_With Naruto…_

Naruto grunted as he sprinted after the man! The man panted and looked behind him.

"What the fuck!" He shouted as Naruto was gaining on him immensely! The man ran faster and faster! Naruto sprinted faster as well.

"Gwragh!" Naruto grunted! He dove for the man and actually got him. Naruto dragged him down to the ground!

"AH! FUCKING KID GET OFF! GAH! FUCK!!"

"GWRAGH!"

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Crunch!"

"FUCK HE BIT ME!!"

"GROAH!"

"Crunch!"

"GRWRAGH!!"

"HAHA! TAKE THAT-"

"Snap!"

"AHHHH! HE BROKE MY ARM!!"

"GRWRAGH!"

They both wrestled as Naruto bit and broke his limbs. Naruto had gotten bit on the nose. But Naruto had bitten him on the cheek, the chest, arm and nose! He had broken the mans right arm and left leg. Naruto rolled over. He ACCIDENTALLY kneed that man in the penis!

"AHHHHHHH!! FUCKEN!! SHIT!! GAH!" He grunted in pain! Naruto snickered and took the purse in his mouth. He got off the guy, who was rolling around in pain. On all fours he trotted happily back towards her. He looked forward and saw the beauty running towards him. His mouth made a 'w' and his eyes lit up as they were little black anime dots! If he had a tail he'd wag it! Sakura ran towards him, and once she saw his face she stopped.

"AWE!! SO CUUUUUUTE!!" She squealed! Naruto trotted over to her. He had the purse in his mouth. She took it and witnessed Naruto rubbing his body against her legs, walking around her and purring. He licked her legs. She squeaked! Naruto kept licking her legs. He purred more and more, until he stopped! He hesitated as he quickly stood up! He was sweating. He pulled at the collar of his shirt with a nervous grin. Sakura looked at him. "Naruto…what was that about?" She asked.

"Ehehe…umm…it was nothing. I just got caught up in the moment is all…ehehehe true story." Naruto explained. Sakura gave him a second look.

"Okay Naruto. I believe you. Now let's return the purse." Sakura suggested. Naruto nodded.

"Right." He said. They both walked back, and saw the lady running towards them.

"Oh thank heavens! You found my purse! Thank you!" She said looking at Sakura.

"Oh, it wasn't me. It was Naruto who bagged the guy." Sakura said. The lady looked at him.

"Thank you so much young man! Here, let me give you a reward!" The lady said. She ruffled around in her purse and found her wallet. "Here! I see that you're all scuffed up. This should pay for the damage. I'm sorry to have put you through something like that." She said. She handed Naruto 50000 yen! Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head!

"W-W-Whoa! For me! Really!?" Naruto exclaimed! The lady nodded.

"Of course, you earned it! Thank you! Now I must be going. Bye!" She said and walked away. Naruto held the money in his hands. He put it in his wallet.

"_Now I can take Sakura out to eat now! YES!!" _Naruto mentally shouted! Sakura looked at him.

"What was that Naruto?" She asked. Naruto froze and his eyes turned anime white.

"Nothing! C'mon. It's getting late, the suns setting. Go to your house and get ready. I'll meet you around either-O-clock, kay?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded and Naruto grinned.

"You won't be disappointed Sakura! See ya later!" Naruto shouted and ran off towards his home. Sakura cocked her eyebrow and shrugged. She walked back towards her home.

_10 minutes later…_

Sakura arrived at her house and looked at the time. She gasped!

"Oh no! It's already Seven-thirty! I have to find something to wear quick!" She panicked and ran inside slamming the door! She dashed upstairs and dug around in her drawers and her closet. She looked for a good 10 minutes before her eyes spotted something she forgot about! "Oh thank Kami! This will be sure to make Naruto swoon over me!" She said and ran into the bathroom! A few minutes later she came out. She looked…STUNNING! She wore a beautiful, sparkling green dress.

She kept her pink-cherry blossom braid in her hair. She wore green high-heels that matched her dress. On her wrists she had a golden band that had a piece of green cloth hanging from it. She also wore golden earrings with a small diamond in them. She was truly beautiful. She looked at the clock. It was almost time, it was 7:54! She quickly grabbed her hand-purse and walked down stairs. She sighed. She wondered what they were going to do. Maybe he'd take her somewhere nice. Perhaps a bite to eat maybe? Or maybe somewhere else, like the park for a picnic? It was so hard to determine. She sighed.

"KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!!" She heard rapping at the door. She yelped! She was a bit nervous now. She straightened out her dress and opened the door. She saw the blonde. She smiled, but was interrupted as she got a load of his black tie and orange collar-shirt! He also wore nice black pants and shiny shoes. She also noticed that his ear was pierced on the left.

"Wow…" He said shocked! "You look…amazing…Sakura." Naruto finished in awe! Sakura giggled.

"You should be the one talking, handsome. And where did you get that piercing in your ear?" She asked. Naruto sweat-dropped and scratched the back of his head.

"Uh…well I figured I'd go get it pierced…just to see what it was like Y'know? Then I was late so I just picked out something to wear." Naruto explained.

"Oh…but you look like you took your time." Sakura stated.

"As do you." Naruto retorted. Sakura giggled. She saw a small basket in his hands.

"What's that Naruto?" She asked. Naruto looked and grinned.

"I just thought I might…well Y'know go to the park and eat for free. I was going to take you out…but I figured just the two of us would be more……uh……-"

"Romantic?" Sakura asked as she walked over and put her hand on his chest.

"Yeah, that's the word! So…do you…wanna…you know come with me?" Naruto asked. "I know the perfect spot for us." He said again. Sakura giggled and nodded. He wrapped his left arm around hers, hooking her. She put her hand on his arm. They looked like a couple already. With a smile on their faces they walked down the lighted streets of Konoha. People were eating, bustling and having a jolly time! Naruto saw a few couples kissing and hugging, most in restaurants.

They soon reached the park. It was quiet, the moonlight was the only object that lit the place in an eerie, milky glow. The stars danced in the sky for them as Naruto laid down a blanket. They both sat down and gazed at the stars. They were all so beautiful. The blonde looked at the pinkette, seeing her on the other side of him.

"Hey, what's for dinner Naruto. I'm starving!" Sakura said curiously. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"Well…I'm sorry but all I got is ramen. Is that okay Sakura? It's nice, hot and fresh though!" Naruto reassured.

"I could settle for anything right now. Let's eat Naruto!" Sakura replied. Naruto nodded and got out two bowls. He handed Sakura one, which she gratefully took. He got out a nice plastic bowl with ramen inside. He dished out Sakura's first, then his and handed her two chop-sticks. She took them and they both began to eat. Naruto later brought out a bottle of sake. Though it was mild. He got out two champagne glasses and poured one for her and him. After they ate, they both stared at the beautiful stars, twinkling in the sky. Naruto looked at Sakura, and saw her over there, just alone.

He took this moment and "stretched" making his right arm wrap around her waist. He pulled her close to him. She knew his plan and went for it. After all Naruto was only trying to show her his affection for her. She laid her head on his shoulder. He laid his head on hers. Naruto took a small sip of his sake as they both stared at the stars. "Oh Naruto…this evening has just been…so nice. I want to remember it forever." Sakura whispered. Naruto smiled. He had an idea. Smiling he looked down at her.

"I have an idea…" He said. She looked at him. Naruto got behind her, setting down his sake glass. He started to massage her shoulders. Sakura gave in and leaned back into his chest. She gave a small moan. Though it turned him on. He refrained though. He massaged her more and more. He finally snuck his head around her shoulder and took her lips. She looked at him. She then closed her eyes and cupped his cheeks. She grazed his whiskers with her thumb. Naruto gave a seductively sexy growl in return. Sakura felt his tongue, asking her for entry as it grazed her luscious lips. She decided to try it and slowly let him in. Naruto, intruding in her mouth, made his way and started lick the sides inside her mouth, only turning him on more. Sakura was also turned on, though she held back. Stroking his cheeks with her thumbs, he laid himself back and let her climb on. He gripped the back of her head and then rubbed her back. They both stayed that way for a while. They finally broke apart for air. They stared at each other…in their eyes. Love was exchanged through their eyes, she laid her head on his chest.

"_I have to admit Naruto…you are good at these kind of things." _Sakura mentally said. Naruto grinned. He hugged her and nuzzled his face into her hair. She nuzzled into his chest. They stayed like that for 30 minutes, both snuggling. Naruto heard Sakura yawn cutely and smiled. He started to rub her back again. As he was rubbing her back…he started to feel strange. It felt…so odd. His hand started to shake a bit. He looked at it and his eyes widened! It had turned evilly demonic! He looked around quick and then at Sakura. She seemed to be asleep. He could feel a small ache in his pants. He had to get her home quick! Carefully, as not to wake her he sat up. He gathered everything together and then picked her up bridal style. He sprouted something from behind him. His demonically blood red eyes looked back, seeing his tail. He grabbed the basket with it and started to rush WILDLY back to Sakura's house! He panted as he could no-longer take it and his willpower to fend off the dark power within him diminished. He quickly extended his tail and carried Sakura as he fell down on all fours. He rushing into the dark village. The dark power started to take control over him and finally did! He was a bleeding red dot, rushing in the village! He saw her house and ran inside it! Quickly he ran upstairs and into Sakura's bedroom. He closed the door and put her in the bed, also pulling back to covers. He stripped her of her dress, careful as not to rip it. Took her shoes and earrings out SO CAREFULLY! He look the cherry-blossom braid and set it on her drawer. He looked at her, sleeping peacefully in her bed. He walked over to her. He cupped both of her cheeks, then his fangs hooked them in a passionate kiss. Sliding his tongue into her mouth. Taking in more of her mouth he licked her tongue. He broke the kiss after she moaned. Licking her cheeks and neck one last time, he walked over to the window. Opening it and then shutting it. He jumped to the roof. He laid down and watched her, his bloody eyes scanning the area for intruders. He stayed there to make sure she as okay. He was also sure that Kishimaru was…taking care of "business" the way the little boy only knew how to…by torture.

_With Kishimaru…_

The small boy stood there, a knife in his hands. Looking at the orange haired man chained to the wall.

"Now…tell me…what is your anger issue with Sakura?" He asked. Killdozer looked at him.

"I'll never tell, you little shit. Uhhhhhh…" Killdozer weakly said. Kishimaru shrugged.

"Fine then…now I get to torture you." He said and walked towards Killdozer. He giggled childishly. "Tell me." Kishimaru ordered.

"Never." Killdozer replied. Kishimaru took the knife and IMPALED KILLDOZER IN THE STOMACH!!

"AAAAHHH!!" Killdozer shouted in pain! Kishimaru giggled maniacally!

"Tell me now!" Kishimaru ordered once again!

"NEVER!!" Killdozer replied! Kishimaru stabbed him in the arm! Blood squirted out and landed on Kishimaru's face.

"Your blood is impure…you are completely something else. I sense…something within you Killdozer. Something you have been hiding from all but ONE SINGLE PERSON!! NOW!! TELL ME!! WHY ARE YOU STALKING SAKURA!?" Kishimaru shouted again.

"I'LL NEVER TELL YOU SHIT!!" Killdozer shouted back! Kishimaru sighed and shook his head.

"Very well then. TAKE THIS!!" Kishimaru shouted and raised the knife!

"**GWRAGH!!" **Something grunted! Kishimaru stopped and smirked.

"You're in trouble now." Kishimaru said and moved out of the way. Killdozer gulped as he saw **him**.

"Y-Y-You…WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!!" Killdozer asked shouting! The figures blood red eyes just stared with hate! A growl was heard, a disdainful one. Killdozer shuddered. A chill was felt in the air.

"Now, Killdozer…tell my big brother…what you know." Kishimaru said. Killdozer watched as Naruto walked forward, claws, fangs and red stuff surrounding him…FLARING WILDLY!!

"No…No! NOOOO!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Killdozer screeched!

_**Sorry about the late update, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! **__**J**__** Please R&R!!**_


	8. The Foxes Affection, and Protection

Hey everyone! Sorry it took so FREAKIN' long with "Demonic Love Under the Blood Moon" ^^; Sorry. Anyway, now that that's out of the way, I can write my HighSchool series again! WOOT! Okie dokie! I missed you all reviewing. L Anyway. J Here we go again!

_**KsNandS-Sorry Sakura…was…doing other things…**_

_**Sakura-Like what? You were gone for months!**_

_**KsNandS-Uh…had important business…sorry.**_

_**Sakura-Okay…then well I have more problems now…**_

_**KsNandS-Like what?**_

_**Sakura-I keep on dreaming about…things…seeing things that are from the past I think.**_

_**KsNandS-I see. How many times have you experienced this? **_

_**Sakura-I don't know…I think around twice. Is there something wrong with me?**_

_**KsNandS-Stop worrying! There is nothing wrong with you! I've heard about this before Sakura.**_

_**Sakura-And?**_

_**KsNandS-They are called "Dimensional Screams"**_

_**Sakura-Dimensional…Screams?**_

_**KsNandS-Yes. They are like flashbacks…only more clear and sometimes repeat or warn a person of the future or the past. **_

_**Sakura-My past? But…what does this have to do with my past?**_

_**KsNandS-Perhaps someone has returned and triggered the Dimensional Screams, causing you to revert your memory to the first time you met them.**_

_**Sakura-But…no one has returned since I can remember.**_

_**KsNandS-Are you so sure about that?**_

_**Sakura-I'm very certain and sure about it.**_

_**KsNandS-Well…there has got to be someone who is around you a lot to trigger the Dimensional Screams.**_

_**Sakura_*Thinks* Well…there are a couple people. **_

_**KsNandS-I see. Explain it too me as the chapter starts. Ready?**_

_**Sakura-Okay. Ready!**_

_**KsNandS, Sakura-LET THE STORY CONTINUE!!! **_

_**KsNandS-After waiting on my ass for months!**_

_**Sakura- *Giggle***_

_**Disclaimer-I'm sorry, but if I owned Naruto…let's see…Naruto and Sakura would have fucked already and be breeding like mad! **__**J**__** But I don't…so…too bad. "Masashi Kishimoto" owns Naruto. **_

_**Claimed-My lemons, stories, OC's (Aisu and Kishimaru) and my idea's. Thanks for reading. NOW ON WITH THE STORY THAT I HAVE SO NEGLECTED FOR THE PAST FUCKING MONTHS! XD**_

The still night enshrouded Konoha in shadows. It was a still, silent night. Nothing moved throughout the village. Stars twinkled beautifully in the night sky and the moon watched over them, casting a pale opal-like ray of light into the dark village. The shadows only danced as clouds slowly moved over the village. In a house, Sakura slept, although it was only short of peaceful. Sweating, tossing and turning, she found herself wound up in the strings, of a nightmare again.

_Sakura's Nightmare…_

_Sakura panted! Running from the blood-thirsty monster as it chased her through the eerie village! She looked behind her! It was humongous! Whatever it was, was now fully grown and chasing after her with the intent of kill, slaughter and murder! The way it snarled viciously made her blood freeze! Growling evilly behind her it heightened it's pace in pursing the pinkette. Sakura felt like she was becoming slower and slower each time! She kept running, knowing that whatever it was, was getting loser by the minute, it's pure red bloody eyes glowering at her, lusting for her delicious blood to be smeared upon it's lips! Sakura saw a door ahead that was open!_

'_Maybe I can hide in there!' She thought and raced into the house, slamming the door behind her! She backed away from it, slowly as trying to hear a sound. Nothing. She didn't take any chances as she hurried up the stairs inside the house and ran into a room and slammed and locked the door. She looked around. It was a plain room. She saw a closet and quickly ran towards it, opening it and shutting it, hiding inside of it. Inside the darkness of the closet Sakura huddled against the wall, shaking in terror! Her heart was massively pounding in her chest and it felt as though it was going to explode any second. She took deep breathes to try and calm herself down. But…for some reason…she couldn't. She looked around and listened closely. There was not even one sound. She searched for a doorknob, waving her hand around in the darkness, although…for some reason she didn't find one. She searched over and over again, until she stood up and searched around. Whilst searching, she found herself…to be in the middle of nowhere…a world, completely enshrouded in darkness… a world… where only her figure glowing. Her shadow was a snow white color she noticed. _

"_Where am I?" She asked out lout. Her voice seemed to echo out into the darkness, but…she knew it would be drowned out sooner or later. She began to walk slowly, searching for that damned, elusive knob again. All she saw was darkness…not even a single shed of light inside the void. Gosh it was dark…pitch black…and frightening. She walked on and on and on until it seemed to her that it had been an eternity! Finally, she hit something, backing away a bit and saw a white lined doorknob. She sighed in relief that she found it and grabbed a hold of it. She turned it and opened the door. She looked inside…and…upon looking inside she…was shocked! A lonely, glooming and depressing atmosphere grew over her as she entered, what seemed like an apartment. The walls were torn to shreds, tables flipped over, cabinets hanging open and even some ripped right off their hinges or hanging for dear life. There were humongous claw-like gashes in some of the surrounding walls. Dishes were shattered at her feet as she walked. She there was a T.V. with a cracked screen. And…what sent a chill up her spine, was the sight of blood on the walls. It looked fresh as it trickled cleanly down onto the floor, coating it crimson red! Sakura walked down a hall, and noticed a door on her right. Opening it, revealed a bathroom. She saw a trail of blood on the tile floor, going towards the shower. _

_She gulped and held her hands to her chest. Walking onward, she saw that everything was broken and cracked. The sink was taken off it's hinges! Broken mirrors and even the bathtub was cracked severely, seeing as there was a huge vertical crack running down it's side. The cherry blossom walks ever slowly and cautiously towards the shower stall, seeing bloody handprints all over the walls. She shivered and saw that, from the bottom of the stall door…blood was filling up behind it. Her eyes widened and she didn't want to open the door! But…her body forced itself to. She gripped the handle and closed her eyes as she her a click and slowly opened the door. A foul smell that made her want to throw-up on contact entered the vicinity of her nostrils. She cracked one eyes open, seeing nothing but blur, and finally she opened her eyes wider. Her eyes opened wider and wider as her mouth gaped! She covered her mouth and backed away slowly. In the shower stall, was a 10 foot high pile of dead, rotting, some fresh, limbs and body parts! Sakura tried to scream but she was paralyzed! The pile had flies buzzing around it and blood that has filled the stall was now leaking out all over the tile floor. She watched as the pile of bodies and limbs fell over! The head of a man rolled at her feet. She watched as the eye popped out of his head and maggots began crawling down the optic nerve! Sakura finally ran out of the bathroom and shut the door! She coughed and gagged as even the smell began to come through the bathroom! The pinkette stood up and backed away turning the corner and then holding her heart! _

"_W-Where am I!?" Sakura muffled through her clamped hand out loud! She clenched her eyes shut! It wasn't until she heard something…rustling inside of the room down the hall. She opened her eyes wide and looked, seeing a second left corner turn. She stared at it for a second and finally got up. She began to walk, being cautious yet again. She peeked out from behind the corner and saw another, half-way opened door. Her heart began pounding again as she neared it, slowly. Silently, as silent as she could be, she crept towards the door and grabbed the handle. She opened it, hearing an annoying creaking sound that made her flinch! She stopped and after a few second opened it more again. Inside, she saw a room. It had a bed to the left of her with a window hanging above it. There was a dresser adjacent to the bed and to the right of her, mirror closets. The walls were ripped and blood-stained. The bed was a wreck, the pillow had feathers sticking out of it, looking like it had been in a fight with something and lost it. Sakura saw the glass mirrors on the closet doors broken and shattered. The, red oak, dresser she analyzed to be, had carvings of claw and foot-like scratches into it that dug deep. Clothing was on the floor, messily and the window was open, but only there was nothing but darkness that Sakura could see that loomed ominously outside the seal and broken and shattered glass. Among this she saw…in the middle of the room, what looked like the be a teenager, a young man. She saw his strong muscular back and his biceps. What made her freak out was that he had a glowing red, bubbly aura surrounding him, which gave him ears and what looked to be a tail. He was naked and sitting cross-legged, hunched over. He had spiky, shaded hair and his ears were pierced on both sides. He had chains wrapped around his neck and body. _

_Sakura stared at him, advancing closer to him with EXTREME cautious. The malice and murderous intent radiating off of him was like that burning of 1000 suns! It made her spine shiver endlessly. Sakura gulped as she neared him. _

"_H…H…H…H…H-He-Hello?" Sakura stuttered. Her bottom lip quivered as she tip-toed closer to his presence. Her emerald eyes held fear that she had never experienced in her life. "E-Excuse M-Me…but…a-are y-you o…okay?" She asked. No response…nothing… He was quiet… and she only saw his back move up and down, which told Sakura that he was very well alive. Walking closer and closer to him she found herself only about 5 meters away from his bulky figure. "…excuse me…but…can you tell me…where I am?" She asked. There still was no response from the mysterious figure sitting before her, 3 meters away and closing in more and more as she walked on, like a turtle, only without a shell to protect herself with. One thing she knew, she sure wished she had that shell right about now. She took another step closer to him and she flinched and halted on INSTANT!_

"_**Grrrrr…" **__He growled deeply from the back of his throat. Sakura was petrified! She couldn't move! Her legs were paralyzed with pure terror! Her emerald eyes wide and her mouth gaping open. The figure before her snarled and snorted loudly, causing the chains to rattle. Sakura felt uncomfortable now and that blood-curdling growl made her want to run…but she wanted to know who exactly this person was…she felt like she needed to know. She mustered up her courage, having no idea how she did it, and kept advancing ever so closely. She felt a heat radiating off him like a boiler! She didn't feel so cold anymore, but the chilly air mixed with this newfound heat had an "on" and "off" button apparently, as Sakura felt the chilly air clenching around her figure as well as this heat coming from, what Sakura interpreted was that threatening looking coat of deep, blood-looking red aura emanating malevolently from his body. She was finally right up against him, the heat becoming intense as her presence seemed to have alerted him. Sakura looked down at him and gulped nervously. _

"_Umm…are you o-okay?" She asked. Whoever it was sure didn't seem very cheerful as he uttered a low growl again from the back of his throat. Sakura now noticed his veins, jutting out of his arms and all the way down to his demonic looking hands! He had claws that Sakura could determine were the reason why everything was so scratched up, same with his toe-nails. They looked like razors! Sakura knelt down on both of her knees and raised her hand gently. The heat seemed to warm it and she felt the blood running through her hands again, which was a big relief. She heard his, low and threatening breathing, sounding demonic in every single way…she could imagine at least. As she gently lowered her hand, she could feel him tense up, by the way his muscles moved up Sakura guessed he was…scared. She put on a heart warming smile and laid her hand on his shoulder. She couldn't believe she actually did it honestly…and it was even a big surprise to her as well! Sakura felt the soft skin yet rough and hardened muscle underneath. "It's okay…I won't hurt you…" She said sweetly, trying to make herself convincing enough. Silence…it was complete…and total…dead silence. Sakura didn't hear anything from the person. It was a bit un-nerving that he was sitting still. "Hey, are you o-" She was instantly cut off! He turned his head around and revealed a STARTLING PUPILESS BLOOD RED EYE!!!! SAKURA GASPED AND SCREAMED!!!_

_Reality…_

Sakura's eyes shot wide open and she sat up in her bed! Her breathing was heavily weighing upon her and she had her hand stuck right to her chest! She noticed the beads of perspiration she had secreted over the night literally dripping down her chin! She looked around…seeing that it was 5:30am and sighed. She didn't have to be at school until 7:45...but… for the heck of it she decided to get up and get ready. Slipping out of her warm…yet slightly damp bed she stretched and yawned. Walking into the bathroom, she undressed and stepped into the shower, washing herself up from sweat from the night. As she washed, she couldn't help but…slip…in her mind a…perverted picture of…her and Naruto in the shower. Her cheeks slightly flushed as she remembered how he barged into the bathroom and saw her naked. The pictured played through her mind and ran like crystal water. Naruto's muscular, wet, sexy and naked body pressed right up against hers and the steam making their cheeks flush! She could feel his hardened cock literally between her legs…wanting entrance…

"Oh Naruto…" Sakura moaned. She imagines his sopping wet hair and this…dripping whisker marks, that sexily tanned and toned body. The water, cascading off of him and making him look like the ultimate sex god! She groaned as she could imagine Naruto, thrusting in and out of her body lovingly and lustfully…making her sweat and moan, scream and groan in the moonlight. She could imagine his rod rubbing up against her aching pussy and them both screaming each other's name as they both cummed in the sweat soaked night! She opened her eyes, expecting to see that dream coming true…but all she found out was that she was having a pipe dream, and that there was no thick, raunchy cock flushing into her deep, inner hot core! She sighed and just found out…that her day was going to suck…REALLY suck… although…maybe it wasn't all that bad after all. She was going to see Naruto and his brightly grinning face! She was excited, and her thoughts remembered that date on Saturday and that sexy moment in the hot springs. It made her horny again and she gulped. She quickly hopped out of the shower and dried herself. She just imagines Naruto licking the water off her and using his body to clean her dry. Gosh she WAS a horny little school girl! She sighed and dried her hair, which smelt like freshly picked and perfectly ripe strawberries. She got into her school uniform, whilst more pictures of Naruto dressing her and then beginning to undress her came about. She even caught herself undressing herself! She blushed madly and buttoned her shirt back up and cleared her throat. Grabbing her school purse she took out that cute little butterfly braid and attached it to her pink locks.

Looking at herself in the mirror, she smiled and nodded, seeing as she was pretty and beautiful. She ran downstairs and fixed herself a small bowl of cereal, and then brushed her teeth. After that, she was out the door! She took a whiff of the fresh, clean morning air and sighed! She saw that students were just coming out as well. She decided to wait for Naruto to come passing by so she could walk with him. She was even sure that Kishimaru was with him as well. Giggling at how the boy was a stand up comic and how he and Naruto were the perfect match as brothers, she started to think. Mildly and slightly, she began to get horny…yet again because pornographic pictures of Naruto feeding her strawberries whilst they were both clad only in a towel together appeared. Naruto kissed her lustfully and licked the sweet strawberries from her lips, trailing down to her clit and inserting his tongue into her-

"Yo! Sakura! You awake?" She heard her name calling. Naruto stood there, hunched over whilst he waved his hand in front of her, dazed and madly blushing face. "Hellllloooooo…anybody home?" He asked. Sakura finally heard her name and snapped out of her trance like state. She looked to see Naruto, a couple inches away from her face with his bag swung over his shoulder. She noticed people were staring at her. "You okay Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura gulped and nodded she turned around. "Well, c'mon, we're gonna be late." Naruto insisted. Sakura just grabbed him by the hand and he dragged her along. Some of the other students snickered and knew she was dreaming about him. Sakura began to sweat as she heard them all laughing at her for showing them she was ornery about Naruto. She just wanted to get to school already! Behind them, Ino had seen Sakura's flushed face and got some pretty good thoughts as to what she was thinking. Shikamaru sighed, knowing how nosy she was. But, he too had to admit that…Sakura sure was a horny school girl. Kiba had to keep himself from cracking up and Hinata blushed! Neji stayed stoetic while Tenten awed at how Sakura was dreaming about Naruto. Chouji and his girlfriend just sweat-dropped whilst Lee and Verde were cheering Sakura on from the side-lines! Shino and Angel, however…remained silent, but Angel thought it was cute how Sakura was blushing over Naruto. Even she had to admit. He was one hot guy, and she slightly envied Sakura for the fact that she got his attention. But either way, she was holding hands with the young man who she had her eyes stuck on for years. Shino looked at her and she giggled. He cocked his eyebrow.

"What's so funny?" He asked. Angel smiled at him.

"Oh nothing, my little cuddle bug." She said and hugged his side. Kiba and the other guys held themselves from laughing out loud literally. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Verde and Helga didn't really approve of it and looked at their men.

"Oh Chouji, you're always going to be my big Ol' meaty hot-pocket with extra cheese and a lot of sausagey goodness!" Helga said giggling and hugging him.

"Shikamaru, you're always going to be my lazily little hubby wubby *Smooch*" Ino said back.

"You'll always be my wittle pale-eyed stoetic, kunai shoved up his ass lover, Neji." Tenten cooed.

"Kiba, I know you'll always be my cute little furry puppy who loves to get belly-rubs every time we wake up next to each other." Hinata giggled.

"And my loving Rock Lee, you'll always be my handsome beast of a man who loves the youthful green!." Verde said romantically! They all blushed as they heard snickering from the background. Ahead, Sakura could hear them all going on about their boyfriends, and she looked at Naruto. Observing him she saw those whisker marks. She giggled.

"Naruto…you'll always be my foxy waxy, right?" Sakura asked hugging him. Naruto looked at her and grinned.

"Well, if that's what ya want then okie dokie! And you'll be my little cherry blossom!" He said with a big grin! Sakura giggled as they both continued walking. She looked behind and saw them all staring at her and Ino fuming! Hinata, Helga, Tenten, Verde and Angel all thought it was cute, whilst Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee and Shino felt embarrassed, yet a slight bit of jealousy, seeing as how Naruto wasn't embarrassed by nicknames from Sakura. They all sighed and continued walking until they got up to the school. Sakura looked around and had been wondering since they left her house.

"Naruto, where's Kishimaru?" She asked. The blonde looked at her.

"Umm…he's at home…taking care of a small problem…but he'll be okay, don't worry." Naruto said with a warming smile. Sakura gave him a warming smile back. They entered the school, stopping at their locker for a moment and then headed to class. Anko, who was sitting there doing last papers she was too lazy to grade over the weekend, and even knowing that the students failed, heard Naruto and Sakura enter. She looked and gave a morning warm smile.

"Morning you two doves. Have a fun weekend Sakura?" Anko asked and gave her _that _grin. Sakura blushed again and gulped.

"N-No! I mean yes we did but…we only went on a date Anko…I-uh…umm…" She stuttered. Naruto and Anko laughed!

"Ahh! You know I was jokin' with ya." Anko playfully said sticking her tongue out. Sakura nodded. Naruto scratched the back of his head, seeing as Anko was slightly perverted. Shrugging he walked up the steps and sat down, putting his hands on his pockets and slouching in his chair, yawning. Sakura sat there and Anko finished grading papers. "Hey you two love birds, I got a job fer ya." She joked. Naruto chuckled and Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Anko," Sakura groaned "We're just…dating…" She said. Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"But you said I was you "Foxy Woxy" and you were my "Cherry Blossom"." Naruto restated from before.

"Ooohhh, looks like a certain pink haired kunoichi is marking her territory already. He has to screw you first girl." Anko explained.

"ANKO!" Sakura shouted madly blushing! Anko laughed! Naruto blushed slightly and sighed.

"Well when that happens I guess I'll be considered a lucky man." Naruto said getting up and wiggling his eyebrows at Sakura. Her eyes went anime white and Naruto chuckled. "Now c'mon Sakura, we hafta go deliver this box to the front desk." Naruto called waving her over. Sakura quickly got up and grabbed the papers, dragging Naruto along. Anko smiled, her violet eyes just knowing something was up between them. She chuckled and put her feet up on the desk and laid back.

"Hehehe, you go pinky." She said. "Now if only I could have some alone time with Kakashi…heehee…" She chuckled.

_Later that period…_

The classroom was full of students later. Naruto and Sakura were sitting in their chairs chatting with Kiba and Hinata whilst everyone else just sat back and talked. Anko always gave them free time after working. Although, the only reason she ever did it was because it was so she didn't have to listen to them whine about getting too much work. Homework was WAY out of the question, simply because she was too damn lazy, and also doubling as a shinobi was a pretty hefty job. Besides the fact that she was also a Sexual Education teacher, knowing how cupid played his games, she knew that they all knew about what not to do and what to do. It was the stupid ones that needed her help was all. As everyone was reminiscing Ino had her eyes dead on Sakura. Watching as she was becoming popular. She groaned angrily and crossed her arms.

"_Tch, that forehead. A dateless loser a few weeks ago and now she has that smoking hot guy over there between her fingers." _Ino jealously thought. She was FURIOUS with Sakura! Talking all lovey-dovey like the Naruto like she and the rest of her friends were! _"She had some nerve! Copying us!" _Ino fumed! She looked at Sakura and saw Naruto staring at her as she talked to Kiba and Hinata both. His beautiful cerulean eyes looked all over her body. Ino was disgusted! _"Tch, that's not real love! They've only been going out for a few weeks! Shikamaru and I have already had sex! We've beat them by a whole mile!" _Ino stated and smirked. She turned around and looked at Sakura. "Hey forehead!" Ino called. Sakura looked Ino, as well as everyone else. The light blonde smirked. "So…like…now that you and Naruto are…together does this mean that you both aren't virgins anymore?" Ino asked. Everyone stared at Ino and then looked at Sakura.

"Excuse me!?" Sakura bellowed! "We haven't even talked about that yet!" Sakura fumed! The nerve of Ino! The pony-tailed blond shrugged, closing her eyes.

"Oh…so I take it that you're still a virgin? I see…I completely forget how it feels like, can you enlighten me please?" Ino said gesturing the pinkette, pushing her buttons.

"I swear Ino if you weren't my friend before I'd crush you with my bare fist!" Sakura gritted through her teeth raising her fist, shaking it. The whole class looked at Ino and shook their heads. Ino shrugged.

"You couldn't do it forehead… you're too kind, sweet and pretty. In fact I've never even heard you curse in your entire life." Ino explained. It was true…sadly… Sakura never cursed a whole lot…in fact it was almost rare that she did. She couldn't work up enough courage to do it. She glared at Ino.

"That means nothing!" Sakura hissed! Ino chuckled.

"Okay, then say the word "fuck" and then I'll believe you." Ino said gesturing like a valley girl. Anko stared at Ino and then Sakura.

"_Sakura knows she can't do it… Damn it Ino. Why must you be such a little bitch?" _Anko thought and stared at Ino, then looked at Sakura.

"Okay! I WILL!" Sakura snarled and pounded her hand on the desk!

"Ooo…looks like someone's acting tough. Let's see if she can do it." Ino joked and crossed her hands over her chest. Sakura glared at her and took a deep breath.

"Okay…fine then…here I go!" Sakura said getting situated in her seat.

"Sakura, don't play into her game!" Naruto begged and tried to reason with her!

"It's okay Naruto…I can do this. I mean, it's just a word, it's not that hard." Sakura replied. Naruto clicked his tongue and sighed shaking his head. He looked at the pinkette, who seemed to be…struggling…

"…F…F…F…F-F-F-F-F… F-F…" She began sounding out the curse word. Ino could barely hold in her laughter! "Fffffffffffffff…uuuuuuu…" Sakura sounded it. She bit her lips as her mind rejected the foul word, but she tried to force her voice! She stuttered immensely, her bottom lip quivering as her brain completely kicked the word straight out of her mind! Sakura hesitated. She looked around, seeing as how they were all staring at her. Naruto sighed and laid his arm on the table, supporting his head. Sakura looked at him and shook his head, shrugging as he made a temporary frown. Sakura looked at Ino, seeing her nearly busting a gut and then at Anko, who shook her head. Looking around the room, she saw even Sasuke looking at her with an emotionless face. Her heart started pounding and she became embarrassed. She stuttered with the word over and over again. Ino smirked and chuckled.

"See? She can't even say one, tiny little word because it's bad." Ino said aloud. Sakura slumped down in her seat. "And you wanna know another thing Sakura?" Ino asked. Sakura didn't respond. "Just like that one tiny little word, your chest isn't even bigger than that!" Ino said crudely. Sakura hugged herself. "TINY BREASTS! TINY BREASTS!" Ino laughed! Some students even began chuckling and some began then to laugh. Naruto remembered what happened on their first date…how he insulted Sakura because of her chest size. He knew it was true, Sakura wasn't very large in that area, but none of that ever mattered to him! Soon Naruto heard the whole class erupt in laughter! It was starting to piss him off…big time… He looked at Sakura.

"Sakura don't listen to-" He stopped. He heard slight sobbing and her chin was dripping. Ino saw and laughed!

"YOU BIG CRYBABY!" Ino shouted hysterically! Sakura finally got up and ran down the stairs, shoving Ino and then running out the door! The class laughed, although… Naruto was BEYOND pissed now! His eyes turned a blood red and he even felt the feeling of his alter ego taking control! He had some control over it…but he was just SO PISSED! He looked at them, laughing their asses off. He looked at Anko and saw that she had left the room. Naruto gritted his teeth.

"**EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!!! NOOOOOWWWWW!!!!" **The blonde roared standing straight up and slamming his fist on the desk, even causing it to crack in the middle! Everyone gasped and stopped! They saw Naruto fuming! He turned his head slowly and looked at them… They gasped and Hinata fainted! They saw Naruto's crimson slitted eyes staring into the bottom of their souls… **"Grrrrrrrr…" **He let out a nasty growl at them. **"You're all beginning to PISS ME OFF BIG TIME!!! Don't…ever…and I swear…EVER…FUCK WITH SAKURA LIKE THAT AGAIN!!!!! And when I mean FUCKING WITH HER…I mean a certain blonde haired bitch…" **Naruto growled deeply and his eyes moved over in Ino's direction. She gasped and had a look of horror as Naruto's fangs threatened her. His claws and the killer intent. They all saw small red bubbles radiating off of him and his lips and eyes were out-lined in black whilst his hair was like spikes! Each and every time he took a breath the blonde let out an angry and deep grunt. His whiskers were flaring out from his cheeks. Ino gulped and was about to open her mouth when the blonde looked at her, causing him to snarl. **"What was that you fucking bitch? Do you have a comment? 'Cause if you do I'd like to hear it, and if it's anything that has to do with Sakura's breasts in a negative way…I'll snap your scrawny, little ass like a toothpick with my bare hands." **Naruto threatened. Ino gulped. **"You seem doubtful of my strength…let me give you the first lesson of the day… Lesson Number One: Don't Fuck with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze…" **Naruto said before he took his bare hands and LIFTED the desk straight up! He let out a growl and snapped it in half with pure ease! It was like a toothpick! He then roared and threw the desk straight into the wall, causing it to hit and split into splinters, whilst also making a gigantic hole in the chalk board.

"**Now…since you all know my strength, I advise you…never…ever…to speak to my cherry blossom again, about her breasts. I could also see, and respect that other's of you were not laughing. Tenten, Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, Shino…and other's to name a few…but…those like Ino for instance…need to back the fuck off…" **Naruto growled glaring into Ino's soul. He saw her bottom lip quivering and her body trembling. She quickly scooted over to Shikamaru and buried her face into his chest. The blonde senior walked down the stairs and then stopped at Ino's side. Shikamaru backed away a bit as Naruto leaned down and let out a deep, blood-curdling growl into her ear. She SHREIKED and Naruto let out a demonic chuckle and looked at Shikamaru. **"How you stand her bullshit…is not my problem…but way beyond how much I know…next time…please keep her from antagonizing Sakura. Who knows, next time, you might have two-halves of one bitch sitting in your lap. The legs, and the torso. I'm not fucking around about this shit anymore, in case you hadn't noticed." **Naruto snarled and then slowly walked down to the chalk board. He grinned and scratched his nails against the chalk board, producing an ear bleeding screech! This caused them all to cover their ears. Naruto left claw marks into the board and looked at his nails, then blew them off, chuckling darkly and walking out of the door, leaving them all scared shitless. Kiba noticed Hinata on the floor and brought her into his hands.

"Thanks a lot Ino. I've known Sakura to be defenseless on her own against your insults, seeing as how she won't even put a damn dent in your fucking brain, but now that's changed. Looks like she's got herself a body guard." Kiba snared. Ino didn't looked at him and Shikamaru sighed and rubbed her back. Sasuke looked at the giant hole, completely stupefied! His widened eyes stared at the mess.

"_He's…so strong. I could literally feel his chakra spiking just has he passed by me! And those red bubbles…what the hell were they? Were…they some other kind of chakra? What the hell is that kid?" _Sasuke repeated over and over again until the question burned into his mind. He sighed. "Okay everyone, let's clean this place up. (Sigh) We don't want Anko coming in pissed off seeing as how the classroom is in ruins because a certain bitch decided to make fun of Sakura." Sasuke stated, an emotionless tone emanating from his voice. They all glared at Ino, seeing as how she started this all up herself. Sighing, one by one they got up and began to clean the room, except Ino who was having nightmares about Naruto, as a benevolent gift of the blonde.

_With Sakura and Anko…_

Sakura sat there, sobbing away as Anko rubbed her back in attempt the comfort the cherry blossom. Ino had done the damage sadly and now Anko had to see the pinkette's tears dribble down her eyes. Anko always knew Sakura's heart and feelings were talc, despite her insane strength that she got from the principal and leader of the village, Tsunade. Either way, Tsunade didn't toughen up Sakura's a feelings about how the world excepted her, seeing as how she was such a crybaby and all. But, Anko couldn't change how Sakura was, or her marshmallow-like feelings and how soft they were. But, she always knew Sakura was a sweet, benevolent and caring, yet also loving girl that she would always be. The woman sighed.

"Okay pinky, you can stop now. The water works need to rest a while." Anko stated patting the girl on the back. Sakura sniffled cutely. She was sitting up, her head resting on her knees and her arms hugging her thighs. "I know Ino went to far back there but…(Sigh) how do I put this? You see Sakura, Ino's just jealous, if you put it in a way." Anko reasoned. Sakura looked at her, eyes slightly red and swollen.

"How so?" Sakura sniffled again. Anko thought.

"Well…you're smarter than her. You've got the gift of intelligence that all people in the world would die for Sakura. You're a very bright student, and also your very attractive on the outside. You're a beautiful girl and (Chuckle) I know you know that on the inside." The purple haired feminine beauty replied. Sakura stared at her, bright emerald teary eyes wide in confusion and shock.

"B-But my chest…it's so small…and-"

"Who cares Sakura! So what if your chest isn't as big as you want it! I mean, look at you! You're startlingly beautiful!" Anko exclaimed! Sakura looked down.

"But-" Sakura was cut off.

"Sakura, you have the strongest, sweetest, handsomest and most sexy teen alive hanging around you. Is that enough as an explanation?" Anko asked.

"But…but my chest. I know Naruto says that it doesn't matter how big they look because he likes small sizes secretly…but what if-" Sakura complained.

"SAKURA!" Anko bellowed! Sakura gasped! "WHO! CARES!? It doesn't even MATTER what's on the outside, but what's on the inside! Don't you know that!? Who cares about the size of your breasts!? Your still beautiful!" Anko exclaimed with a bright grin!

"But…who else would even say that?" Sakura asked and sobbed slightly.

"I would…" They both heard a deep, muscular voice approach. Sakura's eyes pulsed and she let out a gasp! She saw two black, humongous sized shoes in front of her. She slowly looked up, only to see that bright, shining, pearly white and sexy grin of his.

"N-Naruto…" She whispered under her breath. Anko smiled.

"Now, what was that about someone "not caring" about you?" Anko asked sarcastically. Sakura stared at the tall blonde.

"I…" Sakura was lost of words as she stared into the blonde beautifully shining cerulean eyes. Anko chuckled.

"I'll leave you two kiddies alone. I hafta go check on the students. Behave you two, I don't wanna come out to find you two screwing in the hallways." Anko joked. Sakura sighed and Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry Anko, if we do get to that part, I'm sure we'll be in the genitor's closet, with the door locked." Naruto reassured. Sakura blushed and Anko nodded her head, giving Sakura joking grin and then walked off. Naruto turned towards the pinkette and sat down beside her. He placed both hands on his knees and put his back flat up against the wall and sighed. He turned to her and saw her face red, eyes slightly swollen and could feel anger and sadness.

"Hey…you okay?" Naruto pondered asking her. Sakura's eyes softened uncomfortable and she crossed her hands over her chest.

"Not…really…are you?" Sakura replied and asked. Naruto smiled warmly at her question and grinned.

"Still a bit pissed but, I don't think Ino will be botherin' ya anymore Sakura. We…as in me and the whole class…had a tiny chat about your…chest so to speak." Naruto explained. Sakura stared at him and shifted a bit.

"But…Naruto…why…what…(Sigh) Why do I have to have such a small chest? Everyone laughs at him because…I'm not a big size. I'm…just so small in everything about my body. Why…what is it that you see in me that…that-" Sakura gasped as Naruto gripped her hands.

"'Cause dammit…you're beautiful, smart, and you smell good. And…on top of that, you're the one who was nice to me Sakura. I guess…it's just that I really wanna know you more…my gut tells me something…that hasn't been clearly made yet. But…for some reason I feel like this isn't…the first time I've met you…" Naruto explained. Sakura was slightly shocked, and yet she as well had the same feeling.

"_He…has that same…feeling too? That's really odd. Why do I…I…I feel so dizzy right now? Oh…I feel so…so strange…like I'm having (Gasp) a dizzy spell!" _Sakura mentally thought as mental images flashed over and over in her mind. Over and over…until it happened.

_Sakura's Dimensional Scream…_

_It was a quiet night. There was a beautiful field of flowers gently swaying in the breeze. In the distance of the rolling hills and beautiful flowers, the warm night air perfectly surrounding the area, two small figures laid in a patch of daisies and columbine's, staring into the shimmering night sky above. The moon hung over them, and the stars played silently in the warm night. The two figures just…laid there. One of them had her head and hand laid on his chest and the other, had his arm wrapped around her, comforting her. _

"_Wow…just look at that sky…" The slightly larger of the two stated with a sigh. The other, smaller figure giggled cutely._

"_I know…isn't it just…beautiful?" She asked him. He chuckled and nodded charmingly. Looking around, he spotted a nice daisy and gently picked it. It was in full bloom and brimming with beauty. _

"_Yup…it is," He answered. "And now, you can be just as beautiful as them all." He said and softly pushed the daisy through her hair, stopping 'till the point where it was in her hair all the way, with the petals and the flower only seen. _

"_Oh…I swear…you're always trying to make me beautiful!" She said with happiness. She hugged him and he chuckled boyishly. _

"_Heh, yeah, well I'm just that kinda guy I guess. But hey, I feel head-over-heels for ya only because you're just you…and…that you were the one not to treat me like a damned…umm…well just not damned like the other villagers." He said, not wanting to converse further about why he was so "damned". She looked at him, seeing a bit of sadness welled in his cerulean eyes. _

"_Why would I ever hate you?" She asked. It pained her that he would even think that. The young boy shrugged. _

"_I dunno…it's just…when I met you, I knew you just had to e the one for me…though…for some reason, I felt like you were gonna treat me like…like some trash. But…fortunately…I guess I was wrong, and I'm glad I was. Besides the old man, and Iruka-sensei…you're the one who treats me…like someone normal…" He said. She stared at him in bewilderment. "Actually…you make me feel special…for a guy like me…getting to know a pretty girl like yourself." He said, flattering her. It worked as the girl blushed and turned away. He gently took her chin and turned it so he was staring at her. "Although…I…I wonder…" He started. The girl, confusingly, stared at him. _

"_Wonder what?" She curiously asked. The boy grinned. _

"_I…wonder what…it's like to…kiss…someone like you." He replied sporting a blush, scratching the back of his hair. The girl flushed and gulped. _

"…_I…don't really know honestly. You're the first person to ever…have the guts to ask me that." She explained. The boy chuckled. _

"_Hey, I'm only twelve…and you're only eleven, and I know there are some things we cant do yet because…we're not old enough. But…maybe…we can try kissing for once…and…maybe…sorta…determine from there whether we like it or not?" He asked obviously faced flushed. She looked at him. The orange kimono he wore, next to her pink, cherry-blossom decorated one with a bright red obi and bow. His blue obi and bow, along with the hymn of his sleeves, bottom and chest and collar area were black. Her hymn were all white. Both only wearing small sandals. _

"_Well…maybe…you know…just this once. I've…also been curious…too." She said nervously. The boy was even more nervous! He began to sweat slightly. His heart began pounding…and…for some strange reason he felt his pants tighten in a certain area. The girl sighed, staring into his eyes. He looked, nervously, into her emerald green ones and…could tell she was at least, not as nervous as he was…he gulped, and slowly began to close the space between them…seeing as how his pants tightened more and more as he got closer to her tender pink lips. Cupping her cheek, he gulped, closing more of the distance between them. Both nervous as the boy's lips quivered. Finally, sucking up his courage in a deep sigh, he closed the space and his, soft lips were gently placed on her tender, pink ones._

'…_so…this is what it's like…' They both mentally thought as they kissed under the moon and stars._

_End of Dimensional Scream…_

Sakura gasped and gripped her head! A migraine hit her head harder than a brick! Naruto started to panic!

"Sakura! Sakura are you okay!?" He gasped! Sakura gulped for air as she trembled! The blonde embraced her and held her into his chest. He stroked her head as he heard her whimper that it hurt! "Shhh…it's okay Sakura…calm down…it's okay calm down…" Naruto comforted. Sakura gasped and panted as she began to sweat slightly. Gulping she hugged back and buried her face into his neck. _"That…was…so weird…" _Naruto thought. He hugged her closer. One minute she was saying something, the next she was enveloped in some kind of trance, and next thing he knew, she was having an attack…like a migraine of some sort! It scared the shit out of him! Naruto could feel something wrong about both of them, seeing as though he and Sakura were both having…"migraine attacks" out of nowhere. He wondered what exactly the hell was going on!? A few minutes passed and soon, Sakura's breathing returned to normal. Naruto sighed in relief and looked at her. "You okay now?" He asked in a worried tone. She silently nodded.

"Yeah……I……think I am…now…for the time being. Thank you…Naruto." Sakura replied. Naruto sighed in relief and hugged her again. He kissed her pink-strawberry smelling hair. He smiled, seeing as how strawberries seemed to be her favorite fruit. He'd have to make a, now permanent, mental note of that when he ever came across things like that. "The thing is…that you're okay…and that you're not hurt. I'd hate to see you injured in any way Sakura…believe it…" The whiskered young man said in a loving tone. Sakura felt right at home…protected…by a shield that could never die. If was as if it was all…coming back to her. This…protection she recognized…this…love she had felt before. It was like…disavows. It was very odd. Yet, she couldn't care less, just so long as he was there with and comforting her. She would return the favor…someday. She touched his arm and felt the soft, golden skin. Traveling up, feeling what she already knew was up there, muscle. She ran her gentle fingers up his rolled up sleeves and felt his strong biceps. Feeling a vein or two somewhere around there or in the vicinity. She loved his scent. How intoxicating it was to her senses. It oddly made her sleepy…or drugged. One way, she felt good taking in his fresh scent. It slightly turned her on, and certain perverted _thoughts _began to race through her mind. She blushed and closed her eyes. Naruto mentally chuckled, feeling as how she caressed his built body over and over again. He knew she must've liked it! He flexed slightly his right bicep. Sakura squeezed and giggled.

"You like that?" He asked smoothly, only to make her giggle again. She was so cute when she giggled, he mentally noted. Feeling a nod, Naruto put on a cool grin. "Then…you…might like this too…" He said. Sakura looked at him and he touched her cheeks, stroking them. "So cute…smart…and beautiful in one package…right in my lap…my arms…my life… It all seems familiar to me, about you and I. I don't know, but for some reason…whenever I touch your lips to mine I feel…like a memory…has come back…and that memory just spurns me to keep myself like that for the longest time…until I run out of breath and turn blue." He smoothly said again. Sakura's eyes sparkled, feeling his radiating affection. Leaning in, he close the small gap between them, and then…pressing his tanned lips to her pink tender ones…sealed his words with a small…yet tender loving kiss. Sakura gently closed her eyes and took the kiss, letting Naruto know that his words meant more than anything to her, but not as much as him. The pinkette cupped both of his cheeks, and Naruto caressed her sides. They both engaged in the heated and passionate kiss until they both ran out of air. They separated and slightly panted.

"Do you…really mean it?" Sakura asked, still trying to catch her breath. Naruto nodded.

"Every…word…and maybe a bit more." Naruto reassured her with a warm smile. She copied his antics, giving him a relieved smile back. She was so glad he was…well…with her. Sakura couldn't even describe in words how much this moment was to her. She…felt…like it was a reminder of some sort…which was very odd. She couldn't even believe that this felt so familiar. Slightly shaking her head from the thoughts, she focused on the blonde who held her in his lap.

"I think we should get back to class now Naruto." Sakura suggested. The blonde nodded. They both stood up and began to walk. Sakura stopped Naruto and he turned his head and looked at her. "…thank you…" She whispered. Naruto smiled at her.

"You don't have to thank me Y'know…" Naruto said. Sakura looked at him, confused…yet…a bit over-whelmed. "Sakura…you know that you shouldn't need to thank me for that…it's just something I'm supposed to do…because…deep down…you're my cherry blossom…" Naruto finished with a foxy grin. The pinkette looked down for a second, then back at him. She nodded. "Good. 'Cause…it kinda sounds weird that you…as a really close person of mine…would be thankin' me." Naruto explained. Sakura sighed and they walked back to class. The day went on as usual as Naruto kept Ino from antagonizing her, glaring at her spitefully when Ino would even dare look in their direction. One thing was for sure, Kurenai and Asuma had heard about it, as well as Kakashi and Ibiki from Anko about what had happened. Asuma wasn't too pleased with his student, both Ninja and School. He was very disappointed in Ino for saying such frivolous things! Asuma had always known Ino to be the jealous type, and the man had seen how Sakura was very attracted to Naruto. He was young, handsome and over extremely built physically. The man could see clear as crystal why Ino would be jealous. Angry at Sakura for taking Naruto most likely. But, Asuma was also worried about Shikamaru's well-being. Sure, the kid was lazy…but he was very intelligent! Ino was beautiful, and Asuma sure couldn't see as many flaws in that as he could if he saw Naruto and Ino's relationship.

So far, Ino had not started out very clean with Naruto in friend to friend relationship. Ino's constant bickering and bullying on Sakura's part was beginning to backfire! Ino just didn't know exactly when to give up! She had completely, and astonishingly on Naruto's part, forgot about what had happened in Anko's class that morning. Ino would glare at Sakura with despise and even murmur something nasty about Sakura. But…luckily for Naruto's keen sense of hearing, he'd always fire back at full force against Ino. Things began to heat up in the Workshop room as Ino and Naruto continued throwing insults at each other.

Naruto was currently working on a mirror for Sakura, seeing as though it was sort of the perfect thing to do. He'd give it to her to show her he cared about her and so it would deepen his relationship and their feelings for each other. Sakura was quietly working on a mosaic for Naruto. His cute foxy whiskers just screamed "Fox!" and so, with the best that she could, she was slowly, but surely, making him a glass mosaic with an orange and black fox, sitting on top of the hill. In the background, was a huge moon with stars. Sakura already had it planned out! It was PERFECT! She happily continued working on it, seeing as how the inside of Naruto's trench coat was orange…and the outside was black. Sakura figured that…well…he had a thing for orange and black. Despite Sakura thinking it was a bit…odd of him to like such a combination of colors, that didn't stop her! So Naruto had a thing for orange and black, so what? Sakura thought he looked good in it! She thought about how he would look with sunglasses with black rims and tinted orange and black lenses. She immediately saved that mental image in her mind. She began to animate it as to where Naruto also had a toothpick in his mouth and was acting cool! She flushed as the animation turned instantly into Naruto taking off his trench coat. She continued with the mental moving image, and managed to turn it into Naruto flexing his massive muscled and ripping his clothing off, leaving him clad in nothing but his skin and sweat drenched sexiness.

"_Oh Sakura…I can't believe you've become like this…how embarrassing…but…I'll save it." _Sakura mentally noted and giggled as she worked on her present for Naruto. Adjacent to Sakura was none other than the blonde, pony-tailed menace herself, Ino. She stared at Sakura with a smug look on her face as she toyed with a cutting utensil, digging it into the wood table. Glaring at Sakura as the pinkette worked on her mosaic for the blonde foxy blonde she so desired. Ino looked over at Naruto, seeing him finally done with his mirror. He looked at it through the light and made a foxy grin. Ino looked at the mirror, seeing how it had a Libra spiral in it, and somehow…Naruto even found Sakura's clan sign. The white circle. He combined the two into one.

"I'll call this…Heaven and Earth." Naruto whispered. _"'Cause Sakura's my heaven…and…I guess that makes me earth… that's weird…" _Naruto noted. He thought, and then shrugged. It was still a good name. He even thought up a logo for it as well. _"When Heaven and Earth collide and become one…the feelings they both share together she never be broken, as the bond that ties them together lives on, forever and ever in their hearts so synchronized as one living thing." _He mentally stated. It…was perfect…it was PERFECT! Naruto felt his heart warm just by thinking those things! He looked over at Sakura, seeing her work on her project and whatnot. He thought, and then smiled. Walking over and grabbing a blank piece of paper, he wrote his quote as neat and "perfect" as he could. Happy with what he had written, he thought again. Perhaps…after school? YES! He'd give it to her after school…but if his ego took over…then he'd just leave it as a present for her when she was home. He sighed and looked to his right. He put a sour face on as he saw Ino staring at him. "What're you lookin' at?" Naruto asked disdainfully. It was foul to even say those words.

"What, a girl can't look at someone?" Ino asked shrugging.

"You've been staring at me ever since I got done making this mirror. It's really annoying…" Naruto replied foully. Ino groaned and sighed.

"Oh well…I guess that's your fault. I look wherever I want to, whenever I want to." Ino stated and swished her hair. Naruto was becoming tired of Ino's mouth.

"You know, no-one really like you because you're self-centered and ambiguous about yourself and other people." Naruto stated.

"Ooo…looks like someone's been reading the dictionary lately. What are you gonna do next, read me the next seventy pages?" Ino asked.

"(Sigh) Despite your dumb attempts to "shatter my feelings" with your poor linguistic skills, why don't ya try shutting up for once instead of shooting off your fat mouth like the toad your were born to be." Naruto suggested. Ino glared at him, but Naruto seemed not to care.

"You know what!? You'd better stop talking to me like that boy or I'll-" Ino was interrupted.

"Or you'll do what? Cast your **Mine Transfer Jutsu** on me, take me into the bathroom and have me jack myself off?" Naruto asked. Ino growled.

"Maybe I would, but don't do that to guys who don't have balls." Ino retorted.

"Well look who decided to talk finally. Now we all know your plans and that you can now be named, officially and without a doubt, thee, BIGGEST. WHORE. ALIVE." Naruto called out. "Come around come around everyone! Watch as Ino uses her jutsu on men and causes them to jack off on the pot! C'mon everyone, don't be shy, come see the show!" Naruto called, putting his hands in a cup around his mouth. They all stared at Ino.

"Oh yeah!? Well-" She was cut off.

"Hey, I can't hear you with the dick shoved down your throat. Can you please take it out so we can hear you speak?" Naruto joked. Ino groaned and anger.

"I'll show you-"

"Hey! You know what!? I'll bet that when's she reading a book she's givin' a guy a blowjob! HAHA! SKANK!" Naruto laughed! Ino was now pissed! "Hey, don't go a-wall just because you know it's true as blue! 'Cause I think dat a bitch, like yourself, would already know the di-ff-er-en-ce, between thinking' 'bout givin' other guys jobs when you've already done one guy! C'mon, gimme a "whore in da house"!" Naruto shouted holding his hand to his mouth.

"WHORE IN DA HAAAAAA-OUSE!" Kiba shouted busting a gut. They all laughed.

"You all…DO…know that I'm still sitting right here…right?" They heard Asuma speak. They looked at him and saw him stare at Ino and Naruto. "As much as I really don't wanna interrupt or anything, being that you two obviously are joking with each other, I'd like to say that maybe instead of arguing, we should be doing our projects, like Sakura over there." Asuma said. They all looked. Sakura looked around and smiled. "Tell us Sakura, what are ya workin' on?" Asuma asked. The pinkette chuckled.

"Oh, I'm just working on a mosaic. It's not finished yet, there is still a bit of work left to do. But, I'm hoping I'll be able to get the fox done soon…" She said smiling sweetly. Naruto flinched slightly as he heard the word "fox". He walked over and looked. Sakura already had the hill made and was working on the mid section of the fox's body. Naruto saw the tail and middle-half of the body.

"Wow…uh…Sakura it's really nice." Naruto complimented. Sakura giggled.

"Well, I'm trying as hard as I can to make it as best as I can." Sakura said with a nervous chuckle.

"I…I didn't know you liked foxes." He said, somewhat nervously. Sakura giggled.

"Well…I guess, honestly…you make me think about them." She replied. Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"Like…how?" He asked. Sakura looked at him and cocked her eyebrow.

"Those whiskery cheeks you silly fox!" Sakura said and reached out and tugged one of his six whiskers. "It's still a bit odd and hard to think about how you got them Naruto…but…I think they make you look cute!" Sakura awed. The blonde slightly blushed. "So…are you gonna hang it on your wall at home?" Naruto asked. "Or…maybe put it up in your room somewhere?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked at him.

"Nooooo…" Sakura giggled. The blonde was confused.

"Then, what are ya gonna do with it Sakura?" Naruto asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Well…it was going to be a surprise." Sakura replied.

"Oh…why is it a surprise Sakura?" Naruto asked curiously. Sakura saw his nose twitch, causing his whiskers to move up and down. Sakura nearly squealed at how cute his antics were!

"Well…I was…making it for someone…special." Sakura explained. Naruto cocked his head sideways, curiously.

"And…who's this…_special_ person?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled.

"He's…really kind to me…shows me respect…and he's very handsome and nice." Sakura replied. Naruto stared at her. Instantly, for some reason, a feeling of competition washed over him.

"_So…there's another male after you, is there? Well, I'll rip his fuckin' throat out when I see him. You're mine and only mine Sakura!" _Naruto said jealously. He crossed his arms and couldn't help but think about this "significant other" that Sakura was referring to. He wasn't sure exactly WHY he was acting this way…it came to him on instinct. Naruto knew about instinct to protecting your mate from other males and even from predators who would want to harm her. Usually this occurred when the Alpha Male had been with his mate for a longer time! Naruto, speaking his…**true ego** in other terms. It was just instinct to protect her from this other male! He sighed and cleared his throat.

"Cool…cool. Uh…so…what's this bast-erm I mean…(Clears throat) this guy like?" Naruto asked. Sakura giggled.

"Well…he's tall…handsome…very warm hearted, generous, kind to others, and to me…well…he's become someone I wish to…love…I guess." Sakura explained. Naruto instantly became FURIOUS! This garbage was going to steal her away from him! Naruto calmed himself.

"I…I…I see…I see…Sakura. Umm…so-" Naruto was cut off as the bell rang loudly within the classroom!

"Okay people, see you tomorrow. And Ino, for peat's sake, don't cause anymore hassle!" Asuma warned. Ino sighed and nodded, heading for Gym class. Naruto and Sakura put away their projects and walked off. Naruto gripper her hand, just in case that other guy came around. As they both walked to the Gymnasium, Naruto's eye probed the grounds for any man that might look like someone Sakura would love! They neared the gym, walking into it, Naruto, throwing growls at some people due to his protectivness. Gai and Lee were chatting when Gai sensed something. He looked over at Naruto, seeing him snarling at some of the other males. This caused an alarm to go off in Gai's head. They were playing dodge ball today. Gai looked at the clock, and blew his whistle loudly. They all ran over to him and huddled around the coach.

"O-KAY EV-ER-Y-BODY! We're going to play dodge ball today! So feel free to let the power of youth explode within those bodies of yours as to pumble yourselves with balls made of fury!" Gai shouted taking a poise. Naruto cracked his knuckles and looked at Sakura.

"This'll be fun. Hehehehe…" Naruto chuckled. Sasuke eyed him.

"You think you're all that Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked coolly. The blonde turned his head slightly.

"No…I know I am Uchiha…" Naruto said back. The raven-haired boy scoffed.

"Alright then…your team verses my team then. First one who loses…has to do whatever the other says for a whole day." Sasuke smirked. Naruto let lose an animalistic growl walking right up to Sasuke, staring him right in the face.

"You got yourself a deal Uchiha…name your price…" Naruto dared as they both glared at each other. Sakura could sense the tension between them!

"Alright then…if you lose, then you have to go around the school in this…" Sasuke said and snapped his fingers. Naruto watched as Kiba and Shino brought out a pink tutu and a girly crown with a wand. Naruto shivered. Those looked like tight shoes and stalkings. "What's the matter Naruto? I thought you were all that!" Sasuke laughed! Naruto growled at him.

"Alright, you got yourself a deal. But, if I win…umm…" He looked around, thinking about something humiliating for Sasuke to do. He thought and thought and thought. He looked at Sakura hoping for inspiration. Analyzing her over and over. He continued thinking, until finally his brain CLICKED! He chuckled with a nasty and evil grin. "A'ight…I get what you're sayin' Sasuke. If I win, then you have to walk around the whole entire school, classrooms included while wearing…gah…Coach Gai, do we have a…kind of like a dancing class?" Naruto asked. Gai grinned.

"Why yes we do Naruto! What kind of choreography are you looking for? We have many styles, including waltzing classes." Gai said grinning. Naruto thought and then grinned.

"Okay then…do we have a ball gown, like one of those big poofy ones with the gloves, the earring, the rings and crap?" Naruto pondered.

"Why yes we do!" Gai replied enthusiastically! Naruto grinned.

"Cool. Alright Uchiha, you have to go around the entire school dressed like the little princess you are, crown, jewelery…everything latched onto ya. Deal?" Naruto asked holding out his hand. "And I get to pick the gown you wear." Naruto added. Sasuke thought, he really didn't like the idea of going around dressed in a huge gown…but hell…he wanted to see everyone laugh at Naruto for the hell of it! He smirked and grabbed a hold of the blondes hand.

"You got a deal dobe." Sasuke agreed. Naruto growled at that word.

"Alright teme…you're on. O-Kay, I'll pick, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, Helga, and Tenten." Naruto chose. Tenten smirked cutely and kissed Neji a temporary "good-bye my little, stick shoved up his ass," whilst Kiba walked over and chuckled, fist pounding Naruto. Hinata walked over blushing as Kiba wrapped an arm around her. Chouji and Helga slammed arms together and grinned. Sakura smiled and walked over.

"Alright then Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Angel, Neji, Lee, and Verde." Sasuke said. Naruto counted his team-mates.

"Damn it, we don't have enough members!" Naruto snarled.

"What are we going to do Naruto? We automatically lose if we don't have enough members! Which means you lose the bet!" Sakura said. Naruto heard Sasuke chuckle.

"Well then, dobe…looks like I win…eh?" Sasuke asked. "Alright, now get into that tutu and-"

"Every single time I come here to visit, you're ALWAYS needing help. What's up with that!?" They heard a small voice call. Naruto sighed in relief and sweat-dropped.

"_Shit…great…it's him again." _Sasuke mentally thought. Kishimaur stood there, at the steps and giggled childishly.

"Always before lunch. Hey, I like to have lunch with my big brother! But now I hear that there's a bet! This is too confusing!" Kishimaru sighed. His eyes turned serious now. "But…I shall not allow you to win, Team Sasuke!" Kishimaru shouting pointing a finger at them with his long sleeve hanging about. "You're gonna lose that et and by golly you're gonna pay your toll!" Kishimaru said bravely.

"What toll?" Sasuke asked.

"…erm…uh…big brother…can I say something mean?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto crossed his arms.

"Does it involve cursing at Sasuke?" Naruto asked cocking his eyebrow. Kishimaru put his arms behind his back, rocking back and forth on his toes and heels.

"Maaaayyyybbbbbeeeee…" Kishimaru said innocently, his voice full with that of a frail and weak little child.

"Then okay." Naruto said with a smile. Kishimaru closed his eyes, showing Naruto a hidden smile.

"I learned new words from Big brother!" Kishimaru said looking at Sasuke. "And now, like I was saying… you're gonna pay your toll for being a big, fat bastard who has no life but to have sex with girls so he can revive his clan be the man whore you always wanted to be, you dick!" Kishimaru shouted and stuck his tongue out! They all stared at Naruto and Sakura popped and anger vein.

"_SMACK!" _

"GAH! What the hell was that for!?" Naruto comaplined rubbing the back of his head.

"For teaching Kishimaur such vulgar language!" Sakura scolded. Naruto groaned and looked at Sasuke. The Uchiha had his Sharingan activated. Naruto chuckled and let his **true ego **flow through him slightly. His eyes turned slitted and demonically blood red. He was proud of Kishimaru for using such disregarding language towards Sasuke.

"**Alright…now…Uchiha…let's get this show started. Pick your damn color." **Naruto said deeply. It made them all gasp! Sakura stared at him, seeing his eyes shining like fire!

"_N-Naruto! Those…burning eyes…why do I feel I've seen them somewhere before?" _Sakura mentally asked herself. Naruto looked at Kishimaru, who sighed and shook his head.

"_Did he really hafta slightly turn into the bigger and demonic big brother…who I will always love! But seriously…big brother…you didn't have to use Kyuubi's chakra…" _Kishimaru mentally whined. He looked at Sasuke. _"Ahh… I see now! The…oh what's it called…OH! The Sharingan! I see it! So that's what's going on! Okay then…you're clear and ready to go bigger brother!" _Kishimaru mentally shouted. He jumped off the steps and ran over the Naruto's side.

"Le'ts pick orange! Or black! OH! NO NO NO NO NO! LET'S PICK BLUE!" Kishimaru kept deciding which colors to pick. Naruto looked at Sakura, seeing her giggle at the boys antics. Naruto sighed.

"Alright team…we're going to pick blue." Sasuke said. Kishimaru groaned and sighed.

"Then we're gonna pick orange." Naruto said. He walked over to the jersey bucket and picked out several orange jerseys and tossed them over to his team mates. They all put them in their pockets. Naruto wasn't sure exactly WHY they needed jersies anyway. "Hey, coach Gai?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto?" Gai replied.

"Why do we need jersies?" The blonde asked curiously. Gai grinned, causing his teeth to sparkle.

"It shows a symbol of teamwork and that you're not going to stand down from your opponents. It's like the team is apart of you as Captain." Gai explained. Naruto looked at his team, seeing them smile.

"Alright then…I can deal with that. C'mon team Naruto…let's kick Sasuke's ass!" Naruto shouted shoving his fist into the air. He turned around. "No hard feelings when you lose. K?" Naruto asked. Sasuke scoffed.

"Whatever…let's just get this over with…" Sasuke said and shoved his hands in his pockets. Naruto eyed him.

"Alright Uchiha…you asked for it for a long time I suppose." Naruto retorted. Sasuke said nothing. Naruto's team got on the left side of the gym whilst Sasuke's team was lined up on the right side. The dodge balls were lined up in the middle of the gym. Everyone had their hands against the wall, ready for Gai to blow the whistle.

"Alright ev-er-y-body! I want a nice clean game from all of you!" Gai shouted. They all nodded. Naruto's demonically red eyes glared at Sasuke's Sharingan designed eyes. Naruto knew a bit about the Sharingan. It was said to be easier to see things going at high speeds. This was going to be difficult. But Naruto now had his eyes activated as well, and they were keen as ever! Both he and Sasuke were, equally matched in some cases. Gai raised his hand. "Now…BEGIN!" Gai shouted and put his hand down.

"FWEEEEPP!" The whistle blew loudly and echoed! Immediately they all ran off from their positions! Naruto was faster and grabbed a ball and threw it towards Sasuke, who swiftly dodged it! Naruto jumped backwards and the war began! Sakura was dead locked with Ino and they both glared at each other. Naruto and Sasuke were locked dead-on as well. As the balls flew around, Naruto and Sasuke were tying to hit each other. But their swift movements were too much for the balls to even land a hit. Ino and Sakura were also trying to get at each other. Sakura wasn't going to lose to Ino in anyway pissible! Ino was a bit cocky when it cae to these games, seeing as how she always had the first pick. As the balls flew, Shino was hit by Chouji. The bug user sighed and walked over to the benches and took a seat. Kishimaru jumped backwards and chucked a ball at Neji, who dodged by a hair. The young boy jumped aroundd all over the place! He got balls wherever he could and passed them out and handed them to his team mates. He was just like a supplier as well as a thrower.

Kiba whipped a ball towards Shikamaru, almost nailing him in the forehead!

"Hey! Watch it will you!?" Shikamaru yelled! Kiba sweat dropped and waved his hand.

"Sorry dude!" Kiba apologized. Hinata threw a ball, hitting Shikamaru on the arm.

"See, that's how you throw a ball!" Shikamaru shouted. Kiba groaned and Hinata giggled.

Angel saw her opportunity and nailed Hinata in the arm. Sighing she walked over towards the bench and sat down. Kiba dodged a shot taken by Ino. Sakura groaned and threw a ball at the blonde. She moved out of the way by the skin of her teeth! Sakura grunted and looked at Naruto, seeing him and Sasuke trying to hit each other. Sakura watched as Sasuke nailed Chouji and Helga, automatically sending them out of the game! Next, went Neji after Lee shot him a "youth filled ball" which Verde solely agreed on. But later, Lee was hit by Angel. On the bleachers the teams were cheering each other on! Shouting came from the stands! Lee and Verde were out from Ino and Sasuke's balls. Only Kishimaru, Tenten, Naruto and Sakura remained. Sasuke and Ino stood there with a ball int heir hands. Soon, Tenten was out, by a ball that Ino had thrown. Naruto ran over to get a ball and Sasuke saw his chance! Sasuke whipped the ball and Kishimaru gasped!

"Big brother, watch out!" Kishiamru yelled and dove into the ball, blocking the hit that would cast Naruto out of the game! The boy rolled on the ground and sighed, sitting on the floor. "YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT POO-POO FACE!" Kishimaru shouted shaking his fist at Sasuke. He got up grudgingly and walked over to the benches and sat down. "GO BIG BROTHER!!! KNOCK THAT FREAK BACK INTO LAST WEEK!" Kishimaru roared! Naruto got up and got into a position.

"Ready Sakura?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded. "You get Ino…I'll take the Uchiha." Naruto said. Sakura nodded. Naruto took off his trench coat and threw it towards Kishmaru and slammed the ball between his hands 3 times. "C'mon Uchiha!" Naruto shouted! He walked over next to Sakura and hunched over, ready to throw whenever Sasuke was distracted. Sakura stared at Ino.

"I'm not going to let you win Ino." Sakura said.

"And how are you going to do that forehead. You're the worst player in this class!" Ino shouted! Sakura gasped as Ino shot the ball towards her. Sakura SCREAMED! She dropped her ball, caught Ino's roaring ball of flame and then chucked it at Ino with her massive monster strength! The ball SCREAMED towards Ino, the blonde didn't even think twice before the ball rammed into her head, bouncing off her noggin, causing her to fly back and land onto the floor. The ball bounced and rolled back to Sakura's feet.

"That's what you get for even speaking that comment…" Sakura scolded. Naruto chuckled. Sakura looked at Sasuke and sighed. She picked up the ball and stared at him.

"Now…it's your turn…" Sakura said, looking at him with pain and sadness. "For when you left me…" Sakura whispered at the end. Sasuke stared at her, slightly shocked! Naruto looked at her with plaguing confusion!

"W-What did you s-s-say Sakura?" Naruto stuttered to ask. She looked at him.

"Before…I met you Naruto. I had a crush on Sasuke here. But…at that time I also had a friendship with Ino, but, then there was a rif in our friendship the moment I discovered Ino also had romantic feelings about Sasuke. So, time went on and on…and eventually, our friendship ceased to ever exist, and the only thing that was left, was a bitter rivalry over who Sasuke should choose. But…when you left to get power from Orochimaru…you…just seemed to slip away from me. Telling me that I was annoying, and that I was worthless all of the time… sure… I shrugged it off at first… but then I realized, that Ino had moved on, and so should I. But, that didn't fix our bitterness towards each other. Ino was always better at everything than me… always beautiful and… so majestic." Sakura explained. They all stared at her in silence, even Ino was taken by Sakura's words. "And…there were times…Sasuke…when you called me ugly and un-attractive…I thought you were joking around… but… that time when you weren't kidding… it broke my heart. I asked you on a date the moment you came back…" Sakura said pain welling in her heart. "I remember it…so clearly… crystal…clear…" Sakura whispered.

_Flashback…_

_It was a beautiful day outside in the training fields. Sakura and Sasuke were waiting for their sensei to arrive. Sakura sighed…she had recently turned 15 and Sasuke 16. She looked at the stoetic Uchiha, seeing him cross armed and…looking like he was in a straight up pissed mood. Sakura sighed and wondered where Kakashi was. Ino also, was to be there, since…unfortunately Ino was placed on Sakura's team. Sakura saw her once-in-a-lifetime chance and smiled._

"_Hey…Sasuke…" Sakura said with a cute blush. The Uchiha looked at her with cold eyes._

"_What do you want Sakura?" He said in his normal "warm" attitude. Sakura immediately dismissed the rude remark and kept her smile._

"_I was…wondering…would you like to go on a date with me?" She asked in a cherry sweet tone. The Uchiha stared at her with coldness welled in his eyes. She had been asking him for a date since who knows when, and she'll most likely keep asking until all of hell froze over! The Uchiha wasn't exactly please with Sakura's futile attempts to get him on a date. He gritted his teeth._

"_You…are so…annoying!" Sasuke shouted! Sakura gasped and her eyes pulsated! Sasuke's hands formed a ball, turning his knuckles white. "You're such an annoying girl! Listen and listen good Sakura, I DON'T. LOVE. YOU! It's impossible for me to love you because you're such an annoying crybaby! You're always asking me "Sasuke, Sasuke please take me on a romantic date!" Tch, as if I, the supreme Uchiha would ever think about taking you on a date! How ridiculous! Such a waste of my time!" Sasuke roared in anger! Sakura felt her heart ping painfully! "In fact, I think you're the least attractive of all the girls in the village! The huge forehead, gosh, lower those fucking bangs already! Face it Haruno you're too __**ugly**__ for me!" Sasuke finished and growled at her. Sakura felt her heart shatter into a million pieces… x2 again and again! Her heart bled! Tears silently welled in her eyes at Sasuke's harsh rejection. The Uchiha looked at her. "And for Kami's sake Sakura…quit your fucking crying…it's what makes you the most annoying person alive." Sasuke said his face cloaked in anger and irritation. The rosette sniffed and sobbed. Sasuke scoffed at it and shoved his hands in his pockets. "…bitch…" He whispered. Sakura never felt so broken hearted… _

"_Yo!" Kakashi said coolly as his appeared in front of the two. Ino came walking up. They both noticed Sakura crying. Ino sighed and shook her head. _

"_I swear, does she always __**cry **__like this Kakashi-sensei?" Ino asked. Kakashi stared at Sakura. _

'_She's awfully upset." He said. His attention turned towards Sasuke. The Uchiha didn't notice him and was looking at Ino, seeing her swoon at him. 'What did you do this time?' Kakashi asked mentally. He looked at Sakura, seeing her completely shattered. Kakashi's eye turned remorseful. "Sakura…" He said calmly. She didn't look at him. "Why don't you go home today. I can already see you're not in the mood for training right now. Would you like em to walk you home?" Kakashi asked. Sakura shook her head and walked away. Needless to say…the silver-haired jonin was NOT pleased. He watched Sakura walk away, tears dripping on the ground behind her every step. Kakashi looked at Sasuke and Ino, seeing them both just…watching her walk. "Okay you two…now…I hope you're both ready for back-breaking work today." He said with a crinkle of his eye. He knew Sasuke had something to do with it, and just for Ino's sake, which he knew Asuma didn't mind seeing as how the man entrusted Ino's training in his capable hands while he was off on a mission with his wife Kurenai, Kakashi was going to make the work painful for them both today. Sasuke and Ino stared at the man. "Okay you two…now…it's time to get down to business… I want you two, to run a total, and approximately, 50 laps." Kakashi said. Ino and Sasuke smiled. "Around the village" He added. Their smiles shrunk and they watched as the silver-haired jonin opened his eye and glared at them both. "Now…" He said. "Or…I'll tie you both up to the training posts." He said with a cheery tone. Sasuke and Ino looked at each other and began to run. Kakashi chuckled and looked in Sakuras walking direction. She was in the distance. 'Whatever you did to her Sasuke…you did it good… it's no wonder you've become so heartless… you trained…with the man where heartless, and brutality originate from…deep in the pits of hell itself…' Kakashi thought. He sighed and watched Sakura walk away, he hoped his student was going to be okay. But, he could also sense that she had completely given up on Sasuke. It made Kakashi happy._

Flashback Ends…

Sakura was almost in tears by the time she was finished. They all glared at Sasuke and Ino.

"If…if you don't like my crying…THEN YOU CAN FUCKING DEAL WITH IT!!! I'LL ALWAYS BE THIS WAY NO MATTER WHAT YOU TWO SAY! I WON'T CHANGE WHO I AM BECAUSE THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO LOVE ME FOR WHO I AM! AND THERE'S ONE PERSON WHO'S SPECIAL TO ME IN THIS WORLD, AND YOU WANT TO KNOW SOEMTHING ELSE!?" Sakura bellowed! "IT'S NOT YOU SASUKE! THERE, I SAID IT! IT'S NOT YOU! I REALIZED FROM MY TEARS THAT YOU AND I NEVER MIXED! YOU'RE SELFISH AND IGNORANT! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ANYONE BESIDES YOURSELF! YOU'RE A HEARTLESS BASTARD WHO DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE YOUR HEART BROKEN BY SOMEONE YOU LOVE, BUT THEY DIDN'T LOVE YOU BACK!" Sakura screamed! They all stared at her in disbelief! Naruto's eyes were shaded and he stared at the ground. Sakura had explained everything so clearly and elegantly…that the blonde was now…almost wanting to end Sasuke's life in an instant! But, he remained calm…well he tried to. Sakura looked at Naruto and walked over to him. "You see this young man Sasuke!?" Sakura asked. Sasuke stared at them both. "This…man is my man now! Not you! He's sweet, kind and gentle to me, he doesn't hurt me and most importantly of all Sasuke, he has something you don't!" Sakura said. Her emotions were stabling out and she stared at the Uchiha and at Ino with glares. "Unlike you Sasuke…Naruto has a heart…made of pure gold." She whispered. The gym was silent…

"And…no matter what he is…or what he does…h-he'll still and always remain special in my heart, because…for some reason I feel like he was already there before I met him. Like he had already earned it, fair and square! I don't know why this is…but that's how I feel, and I'm not changing it!" Sakura stomped her foot on the ground! She looked up at Naruto. The blonde's eyes were shaded. Sakura looked at them and then at Ino. She then jumped into Naruto's arms and latched her lips to his! The blonde reacted slowly and hugged her back. But there was something strange about his hands…they were…demonic like…razor-sharp claws, his finger bones were even showing through his skin clearly, pushing his veins so they were also slightly visible. The blonde's whiskers were pitch-black. His hair became spikier and his breathing turned demonic. Around his lips was a black line and poking out from under those lips were two fangs. Everyone's eyes widened. Hinata cuddled further into Kiba. Naturally the young man cuddled her close, but this time he held onto her for dear life! Their eyes widened as blood red and blue bubbles began to slowly encase the kissing blonde and pinkette. This caused their hair clothes the slightly blow around. It was a mix of warm and hot air. Naruto opened his eyes slowly, they were cerulean blue. But…soon…they began to turn purple…before mixing into a demonic blood red color. His eyes shined evilly. He had dark lines around his eyes and he looked more threatening! Naruto was staring at Sasuke…right in the eyes.

"**How…dare…you…say those things…to a girl…you…fucking…BASTARD!" **Naruto ROARED! Like lightning he moved Sakura out of the way, causing her to gasp and streaked over to Sasuke and tackled the Uchiha on the ground. Naruto's fangs got a hold of his shirt and the blonde began to pull, ripping his shirt off! Naruto growled evilly as he began to slash left and right at Sasuke's bare chest! Blood splashed onto the floor! **"HOW FUCKING DARE YOU BE SO CRUEL! SHE LOVED YOU WITH ALL HER HEART AND YOU DENIED IT! YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING "SASGAY"!? FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK YYYYYYYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!! FUCK! YOU! MOTHER FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT!!!! YOU FUCKING UCHIHA ARE SPOILED NO GOOD PIECES OF TRASH THAT WALK ON THE STREETS! LOOKING DOWN UPON US ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR LAME ASS SHARINGAN!!!! GRWRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" **Naruto exploded in a bunch of cursing whilst his chakra spiked, launching blows left and right towards Sasuke's face and chest! Gai gasped and ran over and took Naruto away!

"EVERYONE! HOLD HIM BACK!!!" Gai shouted. Everyone ran up to Naruto and held him back. Ino stared at Sakura.

"Not so much your boyfriend anymore, is he now forehead?" She asked getting up. Sakura glared at her. She wanted to strangle Ino! But…Naruto's yeling stopped her as she heard his cursing and screaming and yelling about what Sasuke did to her! She looked at him, seeing him angry…she felt a malevolent vibe and it made her shiver. Sakura looked at Sasuke, seeing his body slashed and bleeding. He wasn't slashed to bad, nor was the blood lacerating all over the place. But, he looked pretty beat up. Sakura stared at Naruto. She had never seen him like this before…never! The cherry blossom didn't exactly know what to do, but what she did know, was that Naruto needed to calm down, immediately! She swallowed her pride and walked over to where she was in front of him. The blond'es blood red eyes looked at her. Just looking into those shining red eyes was frightening, but she never looked down. She took her, right, soft and gentle hand and laid it on Naruto's cheek. The blonde felt her warm and soft hands and let out deep breaths. But he was still angry! His mind was only concentrated on hurting that son of a bitch! Sakura rubbed his tanned cheek, gathering the thin whiskers that gently poked her skin. Naruto let loose growls of anger and hatred.

"Naru-to…" She whispered gently. She leaned in and her lips met the demonic Naruto's lips. It took several seconds before the blond realized what had happened. He returned back to normal as his eye became cerulean again. Panting he finally calmed down, realizing what was now going on as his mind returned to reality. He closed his eyes and let the smooch take it's course in calming his body.

"…_I'm sorry Sakura…so…sorry." _His words echoed throughout his head. He realized what he had just done that moment and his body fell into remorse. "I'm sorry Sakura…" Naruto whispered into the kiss.

"It's okay Naruto…it's…okay…" She replied gently. Everyone stood there, silently awing at this cute scene that Naruto and Sakura were putting before them. They released Naruto from their grasp. Gai panted slightly.

"_This boy…what is he? He's incredibly strong! There's something not right about him." _Gai mentally noted. Sakura released their lips and slowly moved away.

"Are…you okay Naruto?" She asked. Naruto panted slightly and then nodded. Sakura looked behind her, seeing Sasuke passed out and bloodied on the gym floor. "We…should get Sasuke to the hospital. Gai-sensei." Sakura gestured the coach.

"Right…well…no one has won this match due to the inconvenient situation." He said. After a few minutes, they had Sasuke on a stretcher and on his way to the hospital. Sakura watched as the medics vanished from the school-yard. She looked behind her…seeing Naruto leaning aginst the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. She stared at the blond and walked over to him, a sad and worried look spead across her face.

"Naruto…" Sakura whispered. Her worried voice filled with empathy for him ran throughout the blonde's ears. He sighed.

"He had no right to treat you like that Sakura. No right…at fucking all. Even you should have done something other than cry." He said. His voice filled with disgust over Sasuke's name. Sakura stared at him.

"What…was I supposed to do? It…hurt so much to hear him say that." She said and held her hands to her chest. Naruto sighed.

"I understand how you feel though Sakura…completely." He added. This caused the pinkette to look at him. Her slightly shocked expression made him nod slowly. "You see…people don't like me either, Sakura. And…just hearing them say such…idiotic things…angers me. You…" He stopped and walked over to her. He laid a gentle hand on her cheek and stroked her hair back. "You're so beautiful. Even when I was new to the school…you acted out and made me feel welcome…Sakura. You of all people should know that…that really made me…happy…so happy to actually be noticed. Nonetheless despite your curiosity about my…animal-like whiskers or ways. Oh Sakura…you made me…glad to be alive. A cute, compassionate girl like you…saying such nice things to me. At first…I thought you were going to hit me when I sat down next to you at the table. But…when you didn't…I felt a sense of security and comfort around you. Sakura…you're a nice person…and you shouldn't care about what other people think about you, not should you even care about what other people or in fact what you think about your body get to you. You're perfect Sakura…breasts and all! Don't bring yourself down just because you think you're not attractive." Naruto said. She stared at him, her eyes wider than they appeared at first.

"…rea-" She was cut off.

"Sakura, really! I mean every word of it! Don't let that pig or that bastard get you down again, okay? You're not going to go through high school alone anymore…okay?" Naruto asked, his tone of voice sharpening into a serious edge of glass. She stared at him as he held her shoulders tight and firm, but not to where she felt any stress. She nodded and Naruto smiled. "Okay Sakura. Now…c'mon, let's go get some lunch you gotta be starving after that game…right?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yes…I am." She replied.

"Well, squirt won't be eating with us today. I asked him for some alone time together Y'know?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded in agreement. "C'mon…my little cherry blossom…" He chuckled. Sakura giggled.

"Okay then, my cute foxy woxy!" She giggled and wrapped her arm around his. Naruto blushed.

"Sakura…" He complained as a blush tinted his cheeks red. Sakura giggled again and laid her head on his bicep as they both walked down the mountain. They got an early start since as they were wlking down, they heard the bell ring! Y that time they were already in Konoha searching for something to eat! As they walked along the streets, some people were glaring at them, Sakura mentally noted this and looked at Naruto from out of the corner of her eyes. He didn't seem bothered by these acts of, what seemed like hatred, but Sakura sure was. She was a bit startled by the fact that Naruto was receiving such rude and arrogant glares from the villagers. What did he ever do to them!? How dare they throw glares at her boy friend for no damn reason! "Sakura…" He started. She focused her attention on his voice. "Don't mind them…they're just…recovering from something that happened all too long ago still, sadly. Let's just mind our own business, okay." He said calm as ever. She just nodded and they both continued walking, until they reached the Snack Shack. They walked in and got a table. Naruto mentally noted that the waitress that had refused to let Kishimaru inside the restaurant was not working there like she did everyday. _"Always like squirt to scare off the locals. Eh…big deal." _He said and shrugged. They both sat in a booth next to each other. Sakura and Naruto both had ordered cokes. Business was very fast! They both ordered and soon they were eating their meals!

"Wow, I can't believe how fast they are." Naruto's tone was put in an amazed expression. Sakura smiled.

"Well Naruto…they are one of the fastest business's in the village." She replied. Naruto scarfed down a hamburger and Sakura her onion rings. Before they both even knew it, they were out the door and heading back to school. Still receiving glares from the villagers, and ignoring them, the couple walked up the stairs and soon were inside the building. Walking towards their locker to get their needed things, Naruto noted how…oddly quiet it was. Sakura had noticed it too, and the other students were steering clear of the blond and pinkette.

"I wonder what the hell's their problem. If they got some kinda beef with me they've got another thing coming." The blond, whiskered young man warned.

"Probably Ino. It's most likely her doing. She's been known to spread all kinds of trash around the school." Sakura said. She held her briefcase in front of her, both hands firmly gripping the handle. Naruto, his school sack tossed right over his shoulder looked at her.

"No wonder you both aren't friends anymore. She's a bitch! Why does she constantly antagonize you Sakura?" Naruto asked. His tone of voice sounded as though he really needed to know, which of course he did. Sakura sighed and stopped walking. Naruto turned towards her.

"Well…Ino…thinks she's better than everyone else, basically saying because she's popular and such…" Sakura replied. Naruto just…stared at her. "But…Ino should learn that…just because she's popular in the entire school…doesn't mean she can treat people like that." Sakura finished.

"I see. Do you think she'll ever learn her lesson?" Naruto asked. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"I don't think so Naruto. She's completely oblivious to the whole thing. Typical Ino-pig…" She said. Naruto chuckled.

"And a sense of humor too. Wow Sakura, you sure are a character." The blond said and they continued walking. Behind them, Naruto's hand snuck over and coiled itself around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "You sure are a character…" He repeated. The arrived in Kakashi's class early. "I'm not sure why…or why I even need to ask…but…Kakashi-sensei…why are you always reading that lil' orange book?" Naruto asked. He was curious as to what the contents were that made it so 'appealing' to the man. Kakashi looked at him.

"Well, I'm a man of romance Naruto, of drame, angst, love and of course beautifully written books based on two lovers who would give their lives for each other." Kakashi answered passionately.

"You mean basically 'I like to read porno?'" Sakura asked slightly annoyed. Kakashi sweat-dropped.

"What are you saying! Never! This is romance! Not something so vile and contempt!" Kakashi said as he struck a poise! "This book is based on love, angst, adventure and two people who wish to know how they feel abut each other…with…a small bit of lust here and there…" He added. Naruto sweat-dropped and a blue wigly wave fell over his eyebrow. He looked at Sakura, who just shrugged and shook her head.

"Now you know why Kakashi actually wanted to be a journalist teacher…hey…go figure Naruto. The man's a perve…" Sakura whispered. Naruto contained his chuckles, letting them out as he walked up the steps. Kakashi pretended not to notice, but as he read an anger vein popped on his forehead. The bell rung, and people flooded inside the classroom. Kakashi sighed and set down his orange book and class begun. It was just basic trigonometry, nothing hard. A small worksheet and that was all, they had to use calculators to find the answers of the cosin, sin and tangents. After they were done, they all chatted. Kakashi was relieved that he got to read his book again. Sakura mentally that even Ino's loud mouth and laughter was more annoying than her! Naruto seconded that fact. As class went on and on, the femine fatalle looked at Sakura. Naruto caught her and sent her a warning glare in her direction. He shook his finger at her. She rolled hey eyes and shook her head, scoffing it off. Naruto spiked his chakra at her…which set her straight for the remainder of the class. He smirked evilly. The bell rung and they exited the class, heading for History. Ibiki had them all read out of the book on the "Great Ninja War" which surprisingly, they were reading about Tsunade! How she saved thousands upon thousands of lives with her expert medical justu! Tenten squealed in delight since, Tsunade was her idol! Yes, Tsunade was every young kunoichi's dream come true. Their idol and their mother figure, wanting to grow up and be just like her, strong and beautiful! Sakura was Tsunade's apprentice, and all of the girls, especially Tenten envied her for it.

"Hey Sakura?" Tenten started. Sakura looked at her. "What's it like being trained by the legendary Sannin Tsunade?" The weapon's mistress asked curiously.

"Well…just get passed her cranky attitude and you're sure to survive her brutful training. But hey, it was all worth it." Sakura replied with a sweet smile.

"Did she teach you any jutsu to keep you from getting pregnant, and conceiving babies? 'Cause, based on you Sakura…I doubt you'd be able to even care for one…let alone even raise on with your demonic and psycho-crazed lunatic of a man!" Ino said cruelly. Naruto heard it and snapped his pencil in half just as he was finishing his sentence. Sakura stared at Ino.

"How…how dare you even have the audacity to say such a vile and contempt thing!" Sakura shouted and stood up. "Naruto isn't psycho! Nor is he even a lunatic, neither is he…well…despite the events earlier today…I can't say he's all that…demonic… but still! You don't have to be such a hag to everyone Ino. You're starting to become one yourself!" Sakura bellowed! "I mean, you practically have crows-feet growing around that old, wrinkly skin that makes you dirt-like you wench!" Sakura fumed. Ino growled at her.

"Watch your mouth missy." Ino warned. Sakura scoffed at it.

"Don't make me laugh…you piggly bitch…" Sakura snapped back! Ino stared at her.

"So…you finally grew some bigger boobs and cursed. "Oh hippy horray! What are you gonna do now pinky, calculate your intelligence on a scale of one-to-nothing?" Ino asked.

"She's smarter than you that's for sure. I mean, jeez why do you have to be such a complete bitch? And why do you dress like a school whore? And why your humongous mouth? And…most of all…dude…Shikamaru how do you even stand this bitch?" Naruto asked and shook his head, pointing at Ino with his eyebrow cocked, a smile cracking. Shikamaru sighed.

"I don't know honestly. Maybe it's because of her good looks…or maybe because Im just plain stupid and in denial of what I really want in a woman." He replied apathetically. Ino glared at him.

"I'm the only woman you'll ever have Shikamaru Nara, count on that." Ino hissed. Shikamaru yawned lazily. Naruto shot a glare at Ino, then looked at Sakura. She looked tired and sick of Ino's mouthing off. Naruto was also getting sick of it as well. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Ibiki cleared his throat.

"If you're done chatting maybe we can get down to learning. You may finish this discussion laer ladies and gentleman." Ibiki said. They all continued class. Once the class finished, the bell rung and they all poured out and went into Anko's study hall period. Sakura read a book while Naruto, curious as he was, read along with her. The bookw as quite interesting.

"So…it's a romance/western type deal?" He asked. Sakura nodded.

"Yeah, it's by a famous author." She replied. Naruto nodded. He never really liked romance, nor even western…or any kind of novel. "The story is about her own life, an autobiography. It explains her life and how she fell in love with the man of her dreams. Interestingly…she also states that she had suffered from amnesia and they were originally in love at the start." Sakura added.

"Oh wow. That's…pretty cool I guess. So…how does she meet before she lost her memories?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it was when they were both kids. They, fell in love and unfortunately she had no memory re-collection of him due to an accident that happened to her when they were young, causing her to get amnesia. Not remembering who he was, or even he love for him, yet she felt like she needed to love him in the first place when she saw him." Sakura explained. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and nodded. Sakura looked at the book in her hands. _"Something that I'm ironically experiencing as well when I'm with you…Naruto." _She thought.

"Wow…that is romantic in a kind of way, Y'know? Sounds like a fairy tale. Two kids fall in love and one or both of them get amnesia and they both have no re-collection of their memories, and they both then end up falling in love again, but faster because they, both being in love in the first place, were already smitten over one another. Good twist, I can't think of anyone else who has had that experience…can you?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Not that I can think of at least. But…you never know Naruto. It might happen to some couple." She said smiling. Ino scoffed.

"Tch, you believe in that crap? That's just a fairy-tale. If that happened to me, I'd be over it in a minute." She said. Sakura popped and anger vein.

"You might've if only you had a brain to even remember where your little mind goes, hence…down a guys pants? Ring a bell?" Sakura asked. Chuckled erupted in the room.

"At least I've gotten dick. And it. Felt. Damn. Good." She snapped back. Sakura shot her a glare.

"Oh well, you don't need to lose your virginity to love a person. Making love is just to show your partner how much you love them and that you're willing to take risks with them. If I made love…I…I…I wouldn't where a condom nor any kind of protection, nor would my partner! I'd show him how much I loved him and if I had to conceive a baby than so be it! Even…if it is with Naruto that we both happen to have sex, so what. We'll always love each other and have a family to call our own. Not going around and asking every man to have sex with you just because it feels good." Sakura bit back. Naruto stared at her with a slight blush.

"Y-Y-You…really would…think…that…w-way Sakura?" He asked. She turned towards him with a sweet smile.

"Of course I would. Would you think of me that same way as well?" She asked.

"Always and forever." He responded with a foxy grin. She smiled warmly.

"_Who knows Naruto…you and I…might just do that one day. I know…we'll both be making a big decision…but if we do make love…I'll be more than happy to hold your children." _Sakura said to herself. Naruto looked at her.

"_If we do have sex…I…hope you will accept my true __**ego **__as not a threat, but as the same way you look at me now Sakura. I just hope you can accept me for who I am…and not __**what **__I am…or what's inside me for that matter of fact." _Naruto thought. They were both lost in thought until the bell rang. "Ahh! Finally! We can go home and just snooze!" Naruto stretched and sighed. Sakura sat up and packed her things together.

"Well, it'll be night time by the time we even get to my house Naruto. We'll be in bed." She said with a giggle. Naruto chuckled.

"True, very true. But…that won't stop you from entering my dreams." He flirted sticking his tongue out and winking at her. She laughed! As they were leaving the building, Naruto looked at Sakura. "Hey, Sakura?" Naruto asked. She looked a him.

"Yes Naruto?" She replied. The blond thought about today and the events following it.

"I…I'm really sorry sorry for…what I did. And…you know…if…I'm not your type of guy I understand and all but-"

"What do you mean?" She asked. He looked down to the right.

"You remember today in…Woodshop…right?" He asked. Sakura thought back and her mind clicked!

"Oh yeah I do. Why?" She resonded with another question. Naruto sighed.

"Remember when you said that…you were making that mosaic for a special guy?" Naruto started again. Sakura thought back and nodded, before her eyes finally showed Naruto that she received the message.

"Oh Naruto. Why would I be thinking abut another guy?" She asked. He was naïve to the question.

"Well…you said he was…tall…handsome…blond and…sexy lookin' so I…kinda got a bit jealous." The whiskered young man replied. Her eyes softened into sad emerald orbs.

"Naruto…but…did it ever occur to you that you're the tallest, handsomest most sexiest blond man alive?" She asked. Naruto's eyes widened with a short gasp. Sakura giggled. "Who else would I be talking about, you silly little fox?" She asked. Naruto stared at her.

"I…don't…know…" He stuttered. She walked over to him with her hands behind her back. Standing on her tippie toes she kissed him softly. It felt so damn right…that her lips belonged to him. It felt as though they already did belong to him way before oddly. Naruto slightly deepened the kiss, pushing his neck forward, causing her to lean backwards. He held her to his body and hugged her, causing the pinkette so wrap her arms around his neck. After a bit, and gaining of attention in the vicinity, they stopped. Naruto looked around, same with Sakura and they both blushed. "What? Man, get out of here! Stalkers!" He said waving them away. They walked away and Naruto sighed. "No damn privacy. So…you're not…falling for another guy?" Naruto asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Nope. You're the only tallest, handsomest most sexiest blond man alive in my eyes." She said flattering him. He blushed.

"Well…since you put it that way…" He said mischievously. Sakura didn't get what he was saying until he turned his back to her and bent over, holding out his arms. "C'mon, I'll give ya a piggy back ride all the way to your house." He said with a handsome smile. She giggled and jumped on, wrapping her arms around his neck. He got her legs securely fastened and began walking. Sakura lad her head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck slightly. The walk was so peaceful as the pink, orange and red sunset lit the sky in an explosion of fireworks. She closed her eyes, tired from the day of school. The pinkette warped her arms from around his neck to under his arms and around his torso, spreading out her fingers and holding her body to his own. The blond smiled and kissed her forhead gently as her walked down the steps and into the village below. Sakura must've been tired, because as soon as he knew it, she was asleep, hearing faint sound of comfort and small groans of slumber. He smiled. He'd have to tuck her in bed, and that made him even happier. They arrived her house, and Naruto carried her bridal style so he could try to door knob. It was locked. His eyes scanned the streets. They were empty, and it was dark outside. He then took his…now demonic hand and used his finger nail, then unlocked the door. He walked inside. His features began to change into a more…evil and demonic looking, animalistic-like human. His fangs were already passing out from above his lips, and his whiskers were darker. His eyes had transformed into blood-red, slitted pupils. His nails grew and he hnched over slightly, bending his legs to walk, spreading them out in opposite directions. He began to glow in a red, bubbly aura that radiated heat. Sakura felt it soothing and nice to the touch. Naruto's breathing slowly deepened into something darker and darker of a voice. He opened the door to her room, and put her on her bed. By this time, he was like an animalistic human-like monster. He undressed her, leaving her in her bra and panties. He stared at her. Black lines circled his eyes and lips, and his blond locks spiked more. He pulled the covers over her…and thought. What if someone came in while she was sleeping? He couldn't let that happen! He quickly ran, on all fours down stairs and shut the door gently, locking it and then up stairs, shutting the door, and locking everything! Naruto then walked over to Sakura's bed and climbed up. He took off his coat and even his shirt, revealing his muscular chest. He laid down on the pillow and cuddled her into his warmth. The red aura slowly made animal-like limbs. His hands looked like claws as well as his feet, his grew a tail-like limb and ears on top of his head. The blond sighed and closed his eyes, licking her cheek and he began to feel drowsy.

"**S-Sakura…I…I'll protect you." **He darkly said and closed his eyes. His demonic aura warmed her, making her smile. She nuzzled into the warmth, turned around and pressing her face into his chest. The blond opened his eyes and looked down, smiling, before closing them again. His hand held her back as he fell asleep. In the distance of the night…however…he could hear the screams of some unlucky victim echoing in the darkness, and he knew who it was. **"Hehehehehehehe…" **He chuckled evilly, and soon..was fast asleep…with Sakura fastened in his arms, dreaming peacefully.

________________________________________________________________________

_**Well, there you have it! Chapter complete guys! :D I also want you to know that I added a new story to the HighSchool series, please check it out, it might be another story you want voted for after I finish this one! **__**J**__** Well, see you guys later. Please R&R! **_


	9. Unchained Pt 1

Hello everyone! Well, I hope you enjoyed that story called "Confession" I know it was a change of pace, but sometimes I guess it's nice to write something where Sakura pours her feelings out over a deceased man. L Well…anyway here's the other chapter to the story of "Demon in the High School" Also, I might right another one-shot after this story. J So you all know. Enjoy!

_**KsNandS- Awe…so sweet. I never thought a demonic young man and a cute little cherry blossom looked so beautiful together.**_

_**Kishimaru- …yeah I guess…**_

_**KsNandS- Something troubles you?**_

_**Kishimaru- …yeah…what if Sakura discovers big brother's identity? I mean…look…if she wakes up and he's still like that she's most likely going to hate him! **_

_**KsNandS- (Sighs and looks at the sleeping couple) You never know Kishimaru. **_

_**Kishimaru- Huh?**_

_**KsNandS- There are things in a person's heart where they just do not understand enough…but…people like Sakura…are special. Her heart…is like a heart of that exact opposite.**_

_**Kishimaru-Whaddya mean?**_

_**KsNandS- I mean…that Sakura's heart excepts Naruto any way he looks. I have reason to deduce that even though Naruto is cursed…to live this life of hellish passion…Sakura will always care for him.**_

_**Kishimaru- Wow. Is that why you write this stuff?**_

_**KsNandS- (Chuckles) That is exactly why my dear boy. Express yourself through writings and words. But…if those writings and words are going to hurt someone…try to contain them as much as possible. But…if they just keep coming after you…do something about it.**_

_**Kishimaru- …okay…so if someone calls me 'shortie' or 'shrimp' does that mean I fight back?**_

_**KsNandS- Not exactly. Only when they do things excessively, or keep doing these mean and hurtful things. That is the time to stand your ground! If they can't see you for who you truly are Kishimaru…then stand your ground. That's the reason why I retaliate back when I'm flamed. I do not accept anything negative.**_

_**Kishimaru- Ooooooohhhhhh…okay then. Well…it's almost sunrise. So…does that mean we begin?**_

_**KsNandS- Why yes it does. Ready?**_

_**Kishimaru: Yep!**_

_**KsNandS, Kishimaru- Let the Story Continue.**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. **_

_**Claimer-I own my stories, OC's, and lemons (Etc.) Thank you for reading, please enjoy this chapter. **__**J**_

So…cold…dark…gloomy…gray…depressing. The village of Konoha…over the night…was now coating in dark, gray clouds. The temperatures was a chilling -5 degrees Fahrenheit. Small, white snow had come into over that night as it fell like weightless and angel-like tear drops onto the ground, laying them selves flat on the dirt and piling up. Konoha was completely dark…covered…in snow and gray. It looked as though all life had been drained from the village itself. It was…a silent…still…cold and gray night. Snow began to blow more rapidly and vigorously! The wind whistled through the streets creating a monster-like, eerie moan that wasn't like anything on this Earth! In the small house…that held a red aura emanating from the window seal two people slept. The chilly temperatures sure had caused the temperature to drop some degrees…but that was it…since the houses heating system was in-active. Sakura slept peacefully. Her body felt so warm and comfortable near this, heater-like object. She had felt warm all night long and enjoyed, the sense of warmth enveloping her body. It was at a perfect temperature, and her body soothes under it.

But…the "Heater" wasn't exactly something that was…really a "Heater" at all. Naruto slept soundly, his…red glowing and slightly bubbling aura warming both him and Sakura. His fox-like bubbly ears twitched as the eerie moan of the wind filtered the silent night. His demonically blood-red eye slightly opened up, and from on side to another, scanned the room for any unwanted guests. He let out a dark breathily sigh and his eye looked at the pinkette snuggled into his chest. The black lined that creased his lips turned into a…demon-like smile. Naruto's glowing red hand snuggled her closer into his body, so she felt the soothing heat emanating from his person. The room was completely dark…no light shined…except the eerie and ominous glow of the crimson bright aura surrounding Naruto's body. It…was very calming…and soft, since Naruto's emotions weren't riled up. His…tail-like limp wrapped itself around Sakura's thin waist. Naruto closed his eyes…after scanning the room one more time, then fell asleep. Sakura seemed okay…she wasn't tossing or turning…and her emotions were…calm and gentle. Naruto felt…so loved right now. He wanted this to last…forever. Sakura's presence in the room with him made him feel…much like someone who had done the right things…someone who was not possessive…well…maybe a tiny bit…okay so very possessive over her…but who had ever heard of a possessive…demon-like High School senior who let her be free? Thatw as rare. So long as she remained close to his heart…and that she always believed in him…he would always be there for her. The blond let out a small purr and then fell asleep. Inside Sakura's dreams…it was abnormal. It wasn't much a nightmare…at least for now.

_Sakura's Dreams…_

_As the two pre-teens shared their kiss…the electric feeling coursing through their lips…their hearts racing madly. The kiss was passionate…loving and…it felt so right. It felt like they were made for each other, like they both fit together perfectly. The boy opened his eyes, and stared at the beautiful young girl kissing him. _

"…_w…wow…" The boy whispered in bewilderment. "…that was…awesome…" He added. The girl blushed slightly._

"_I…yeah…it was great." She replied. The boy stared at her, a pleased grin smothered on his face. He stared dreamily into her eyes…he got lost in those…jade colored irises. _

"_You're so beautiful. I feel like the luckiest guy on the planet to have met you." The boy said with a handsome smile. The girl slightly blushed._

"…_really? I…I really don't think I'm all that beautiful. I got too big of a forehead. (AN: Oh boy…spoiler. XD) And plus…I think I'm completely ugly." She said with a saddening frown. _

"_Who said that crap?" The boy asked sitting in a cross-legged position. She sat on her knees and stared him in his glittering cerulean eyes. "I mean…look at me. I have these stupid…whiskers (AN: …another spoiler… XD) on my cheeks." He said. The girl stared at him. _

"_But they make you look so cute and adorable…and…handsome too. My huge forehead is way worse than your cute whiskers." She said and hid her forehead with her bangs._

"_Don't do that. It only makes you look…kinda like a sheep-dog when you do that. Keep your forehead loose." The boy said and removed the bangs from obscuring her forehead. "Besides…you look a lot cuter when your forehead is open. I think it brings out your eyes a lot more…and your face." He added. The girl giggled. _

"_Okay then…don't slick these back." She said. The girl took his whiskers and pulled them out, causing them to stick straight out of his face. "Hahahaha! You look like a fox! You look so cute! Besides, I think those really bring out your handsome side. Where did you get them? I've never heard of someone that had real whiskers." The girl asked. The boy sighed._

"_Well…it really isn't in my position to tell ya. I got these after a horrific event…I still have scars left from the last beatings to villagers gave me." He said. The girl stared at him, clearly worried about his well-being. _

"_What kind of scars?" She asked. He looked at her. _

"_Well…I-"_

"_Let me see them. Maybe I can help you." She cut him off. She really wanted to help him. No one deserved the be treated like such trash…not the way he was treated every minute of his life. _

"_I…umm…are y-you sure?" He asked. He was nervous about showing his bare skin… The determined look in her eyes said everything. "…okay then…if you're that determined to help me…then alright." He said. He slipped off the top part of his kimono and showed her. Her eyes widened. _

"_They…they're horrible. Why do the villagers do these disgusting things to you?" She asked. He shrugged. _

"…_I…uh…I dunno why." He stuttered. Her small soft hand felt the bruises on his torso. He blushed slightly. _

"_Okay, let's see your back." She said calmly. He turned around. She gasped as she saw scar-like marks obscuring his lightly tanned skin. Some of them even began to bleed again after he hunched over. "Oh my…you're bleeding here, let me-" As she scrounged up something to find to heal him, she looked at his back and her eyes widened. The mark where he was bleeding…was now gone! "H-How did you do that?" She asked in bewilderment. _

"_Do what?" The boy asked. She touched his back. _

"_One second there was a clear cut…and…now it's gone." She replied rubbing his back. The boy shrugged. _

"_I dunno…" He said blankly. "But…can you keep rubbing…that feels so good. I can really use…the massage." He sighed. She smiled. _

"_Okay." She replied. She continued to rub his bare back. He sighed in relief. His back had been hurting for a while and he could really use the nice massage she had so gratefully agreed to give him. Her hands danced over his bare skin and he sighed as it sent shivers down his spine. Her soft and silk-like hands caressing his warm and roughly soft skin. The boy closed is eyes, and let her hands take over. _

"_Wow…you're really good at this…" He complimented with a sigh. She giggled. _

"_Thanks. I just want to make you feel better is all." She replied. He sighed. After a few minutes of rubbing his back, the girl stopped. "Do you feel better now?" She asked. The boy turned and nodded. _

"_Yeah…yeah I feel great now. Thanks!" He answered. He pulled the top of his kimono back over his upper body and sat next to her. He laid down with his hands behind his head. "Well, ya gonna lay with me?" He asked, a foxy smile crossing his lips. She sweetly nodded and lay down beside him. She used his shoulder as her pillow. The boy wrapped an arm around her and held her close. "I hope we stay like this…forever…" She whispered. She nodded._

"_Me…too…" The girl whispered back as they stared into the yonder, dark blue, star-lit sky._

_End of Dream…_

Sakura smiled in her sleep…cuddled into someone's chest. It didn't take too long until she wondered what she wascuddling into. It was very muscular, strong and…very warm. She liked it…very much. She felt an arm…pulling her body more into the warm figure's chest. It didn't take long until she heard slight snoring. Her eyes opened and looked around. The room was dark still…and it was pitch-black…no light even penetrated the house at all. She looked up…seeing a dark figure. It was hard to make out his appearance as her eyes began to adjust. Slowly, she could make out the figure. Spiky hair…big body…very strong arms and…a familiar voice that she could make out as his slightly snored through his nose. It took a minute…but soon _he _clicked in her mind. Her eyes widened and she was fully awake now!

Naruto…was sleeping with her. She froze instantly as a massive blush crossed her silky white cheeks. If she didn't know better, her face would be glowing in the darkness…cherry red. Her heart raced madly and for some reason…she felt horny. Naruto shifted slightly as he pulled her closer, cuddling her. She quickly slid loose of his grip and stood up on the cold carpet floor. She looked at the time, seeing that it was 5:00. She sighed and pulled her bangs back over her head. She shivered…the air was unusually cold. She walked over to the window and saw it locked and the curtains obscuring the view. She opened them and her eyes widened in amazement! Snow…and frost lined the window. Sakura unlocked it and slid it up, seeing the beautiful flakes fall. She gasped as the snow was piling high! It was awfully cold though…but still it was snowing!

She looked, and saw a man walking out in the streets below. He wore a Konoha High School imprint on his jacket. He carried a bunch of papers, a hammer, and a nail.

"Excuse me! Sir?" Sakura called out. He looked up.

"Oh, hello there. Ms, what are you doing up this early?" He asked. Sakura gave a nervous chuckle.

"Umm…enjoying the cool morning air? Hehehe…anyway, I noticed your Konoha High emblem. What's going on?" Sakura asked. The Emblem was just an orange Leaf symbol, on every uniform ever made. He smiled.

"Well, I guess I'll just tell you that you're lucky. It snowed so much last night that…well. Konoha High School is closed today." He said with a generous smile. Sakura's eyes widened in excitement!

"Really!? You're not joking!?" Sakura asked eagerly. He shook his head.

"Nope. So you can sleep in all you want. Now go back to sleep. I got papers to nail to tell other students." He said. She nodded and closed the window and curtains. She was so EXCITED! School was closed! Her calling out caused a certain_ someone _to wake up and he sat up and stared at her, his cerulean eyes making out her frame. To say the least he was embarrassed. He looked to see if his clothing was on, and surely it was. He stared at her. Sakura gave a tiny squeak and shrill of excitement. She turned around and then froze. Emerald and Cerulean eyes met and blushes awoke. Naruto scratched the back of his head.

"…uh…maybe I should…get going now." He said and stood up. He found his trench coat on the floor and picked it up, buttoning it up for the cold and pulling down his sleeves. Sakura watched as he stared at her. He looked at her. "Uh…see you for school I guess." He said.

"Naruto," Sakura said before he could walk off. He turned towards her and she smiled. "School's closed today." She said. Naruto stared at her in disbelief!

"What!?" He exclaimed. He ran over to the window seal and slid the glass frame up! Sakura shivered and Naruto's eyes widened. "Whoa…I guess it is closed today. YES!" He shouted! Sakura pulled him back in.

"Be quiet!" She hissed! "People are sleeping silly!" She said shushing him. Naruto sweat-dropped and scratched the back of his head and she closed the window and the curtains, eluding the room in darkness again.

"Ehehehe…sorry." He said and cleared his throat. He looked over at the bed they were once asleep in and rubbed his neck. "Uh…well I-"

"It's too cold Naruto. Stay here." She cut him off. He froze instantly and looked at her.

"What? But Sakura I can't. I mean…don't you feel sorta violated that I just waltzed in here and slept with you? I…remember…you feel asleep while I carried you back here. But…I…uh…guess I decided that you…shouldn't be alone when you sleep at night. …does that even make sense?" He asked.

"Some of it. But," She said and walked over to him and hugged him. "I want you to stay here…I enjoy your warmth." She whispered. Naruto smiled and hugged her back.

"…oh…okay then. I hope I didn't violate you or anything last night." He said, an imp of worry in his tone. Sakura looked at herself.

"No…I don't think you did. I seem fine." She replied. Naruto sighed in relief. Sakura began to take off his coat and she folded it and set it on a nearby dresser drawer. She stared at him and he back at her. Sakura hesitated for a second…before her palms were placed on his chest. Feeling around, Naruto's muscles her palms felt. Her breathing slightly intensified as she roamed over his shirt. She became very curious…and pulled his shirt out from being tucked inside his elastic pants. Her hands wandered up his warm and soft skin. She felt naughty for some reason doing this…but his muscles were like sweet nectar to her hands. His warmth was too intoxicating to her…like a drug…like her own little bag of heroin. Her hands trembled slightly as she moved up, in her mind she said the names of all of the muscles he had.

"_Abdominals…Pectoralis Major…and…he's just so warm I barely think straight." _She said. Sakura felt Naruto's hands hold her wrists gently.

"If you wanted my shirt off…all you have to do is ask Y'know. Or…you can do it." He whispered warmly at her. Sakura looked at him and gulped.

"I…just feel so…perverted and naughty right now." She replied. Naruto shrugged.

"So? Who cares? Who gives a fuck?" He asked shaking his head. Sakura stared at him before she began to slid off his shirt. She closed her eyes as Naruto raised his arms and his shirt came right off. He popped his neck and stretched. "You know, you can look." He said. She opened her eyes…and as soon as she caught sight of his abs her eyes seemed glued directly on him! She blushed at him.

"You…must really work out a lot…" She said. He thought.

"Well…if you put it a certain way…I wasn't really the only one who gave me these muscles." He said. She looked at him confusingly. He waved it off. Her hands roamed around on unknown territory, shaking and trembling. They were barely touching his skin. He rolled his eyes and sighed. He grabbed her wrists and pushed her hands onto his chest. "Better?" He asked. Sakura gulped. All of his abdominals were perfectly trained, and the muscles on his sides were also excellently worked. He had a 12-pack basically saying. His pectoralis major's were perfectly made. Sakura couldn't help but think dirtily about them.

"_Oh my…those are lickable abs right there…and his pecks are so…manly looking. His arms are cut perfectly…I can see his veins from his biceps trailing all the way down to his wrists. He's a walking god!" _She said mentally. Naruto cocked his eye brows at her.

"You like?" He asked. Sakura blushed and nodded. "Good. Cause I think you and I should be asleep right now. We've already wasted nearly ten minutes. We could be in bed, snuggling and just enjoying it all." He said, teasing her. Sakura gulped and nodded. Wrapping an arm around her they both walked over to the bed-side. Sakura pulled the sheets away. Good thing Naruto didn't have his shoes on, he was about to walk out into the cold without his shoes. She sighed and shook her head. She climbed in bed and lay her head on the pillow. Naruto climbed beside her. He was so tall his feet were nearly off the end of the bed. Sakura felt Naruto's arms wrap around her and lock her in. She let her soft hands glide over his biceps and then down to his hands. She could smell his intoxicating, dope-like, scent wavering into her nostrils. It smelt a bit like…he had worked out…a bit like sweat and slightly like…ramen putting it a bit into context. She loved it. The pinkette found his left bicep to be a comfortable pillow and laid her head on it, turning so that each and every time she breathed she took in his scent. In the darkened room, she felt she was in a sexy position with him. Perverted thoughts about that "Showering with a hot naked man" idea flowed through her mind and he made her hornier than she already had to be! She closed her eyes and let her dreams take hold once again.

_Sakura's Dreams…_

_Sakura was in the shower stall…sitting under the head of the shower as the water cascaded gently down her body. Her eyes were closed as the water was perfectly warmed to her liking. She sighed, slightly flushed in the face. It wasn't too long before she heard the door to the bathroom open and close. She let out a silent gasp. She heard foot-steps…like shoes tapping against the floor. She saw a tall figure on the other side of the steamed glass. Watching as it swayed from side to side oddly. She heard rustling…like the discarding of clothing. She saw the figure pull down something from it's waist and slip it's legs through, tossing the garment aside carelessly. Walking up to the shower stall, Sakura backed into a corner and heard something click. She slightly gasped and watched as the door began to open. She gulped and covered herself as well as she could. She tried to speak…but her voice was gone! She could only watch as the door opened more and more…then watch as a cerulean eyes peeked through. The door opened further and further until finally, Sakura could see blond, spiky hair and whiskers. The door swung open and Sakura's eyes nearly popped out of her head! He waked in and shut the door behind him. He stepped under the water, letting it cascade down his body. Sakura's eyes followed the flow of water all the way down his body. Her eyes found his…member and she gulped at the size. He let out a deep, manly sigh and looked at her. _

_His eyes looked up and down her body. She was beautiful. He reached out his long, masculine arm and pulled her in, letting the water drench them both. He licked his lips as he leaned down to her ear._

"_Found you…" He whispered hotly into her ear canal. Her heart raced as she felt his member hardening between her legs. "Can you open your legs and give my guy some sympathy?" He asked. His sexy tone automatically let his member up into her legs. "Thank you…" He said softly. She nodded. He member between her legs made her face redden. "C'mon, you've always wanted me to do this to you…Sakura…" Naruto said in a teasing manner. Sakura gulped under his body mass. He legs trembled slightly and she felt really horny with his cock rubbing against her woman-hood. Naruto leaned down and turned his head sideways. "Just relax and enjoy…" He whispered hotly into her ear. He began to suckle at her neck. She moaned, feeling his teeth playfully nip at her skin. Naruto's lips made small smacking sounds as he trailed down and began to bite slightly on her collar bone. Then trailed up, dragging his tongue across her skin and then to the other side of her neck. Giving her small love bites on the side of her neck. Sakura wrapped her arms around his back, and before long Naruto lifted her off of the ground and thrust her up against the wall! Sakura gasped as the chilly tile made contact with her bare skin! Naruto held her sides and looked at her, his hot breath close to her lips. _

"_This place…it doesn't seem right for such an occasion such as this…does it?" He pondered looking at her for the unanimous answer. She shook her head and Naruto chuckled. "Alrighty then…a…little change of scenery please." He stated. Soon, they were no longer in a shower, and Sakura heard no water running at all. Her skin met warm air and the sound of…a waterfall? She opened her eyes and they widened as they fell upon the site of a glorious, bountiful oasis. Naruto was standing in the crystalline water pond as a beautiful waterfall cascaded down wards with a soothing and gentle crash. It was night time, the moon and stars glistening and causing the waters to sparkle enchantingly. Surrounding them was a lush a green forest. Beautiful flowers and plants blossomed everywhere and candles around the pond that lit the atmosphere…were just mesmerizing! Sakura looked at him, and the blond only had a mischievous grin plastered upon his face. _

"_Welcome to our oasis, where tonight you and I shall be enjoying moments of love and satisfaction that only you and I can achieve alone. You shall be moaning and groaning into the night as I pleasure you beautiful and magnificent body…with my own." He said huskily. Sakura flustered as he lead her down into the waters. He sat behind her and scooped water with his hands and poured it on her body, letting the warm waters trickle softly down her bare skin. Sakura leaned back into Naruto's chest as he washed her. She let his hands glide over her body and graze over it seductively. She closed her eyes and let out deep breathily moans for him. "Ahh…your moans are like the sound of an angel soaring across the sky playing it's melodic trumpet tune." He said with a sexy growl. Sakura blushed slightly, and Naruto took notice of his affect on her. "But…I long for another melody…my love." He said. She opened her eyes and sat up, turned around and looked at him. "I…long for the melody of passion and intimacy that only your angelic voice is capable of producing in symphonizing, glorious and gentle tunes that would make a songbird jealous." He finished. _

_Sakura stared at him in awe. She was flattered…but…she had never heard Naruto so…linguistically talented before. His deep, husky, man-like voice saying such nectar sweet and passionate things to her made her swoon. This Naruto…seemed…like a more romantic…version of her once known Naruto. Could…this be him in reality of…in the sequence of dreams? …this…had to be a dream…but…Sakura wished for it to be reality! Naruto's words of deep romance were causing her to wish he would continue and tell her more about what his dreams are…rather than that of hers. The blond young man looked at her. His cascading eyes shimmering in the moonlight and sparkling liquid. "Come…closer…my love. Please…come closer so that y aching skin is getting it's much needed nutrition that it so wishes from your…milky, silk-like skin." He begged and grabbed her body and gently placed her in his arms. His golden skin, warmth and masculinity…made her close her eyes. He wrapped her in a warm embrace and snuggled her. The only word she could think of…at a time like this…was;_

'_Home…' She mentally whispered. Her arms slowly laid themselves on his hands, gently…traveling up and feeling his thick biceps, the veins protruding from his arms…the soft--yet slightly rough--skin she caressed under her touch. Reaching his neck and traveled down his back and then to his sides, then she began to pleasure his chest with her golden touch. He was like her family now…like she felt he had always been deep in the depths of her heart. She found him somewhere…some place and she had known him for longer than when they met in that school, SHE JUST KNEW THAT! Her heart could not deny it! The migraine inducing flashbacks, the loving admiration for him, and more, how her heart always warmed when her exact thoughts were concentrated on the blond shinobi. It was like…he just happened to belong there…somehow… She hardly knew the guy yet she was beginning to see things that she had never imagined she would see… Those strange nightmares…they replayed over and over and over…it haunted her…that last nightmare did. That demonic…character…in the center of that bedroom…looked…all too familiar. Yet…she could not understand. Her mind pondered and the blond looked down. "My love…something troubles you?" He asked. She slowly looked up at him. _

_She said nothing--since she could not--and shook her head. Naruto stared willingly into her emerald eyes burning with passionate intimacy in the flickering candle-light. "I wish for you to be happy…and that you aren't alone anymore…like how your…so called "parents" did. They left you…poor…and without support. If only I had just…been there for you. Their arrogance…betrayal…and their ignorance will never be welcome. So help me…if they com back like the dogs that they are…so help me…" He gritted his teeth at the demonic thoughts dancing through his mind. He sighed and calmed himself. "That…should not be known to you. I don't want to ruin this…romantic and intimate moment we are having with each other. I want…Sakura…I wish to make sweet, sweet love to you." He said, his lustful voice sending shivers down her spine. "It is something I wish of you…I want…you to be happy because to me your happiness is all that matters. I love you…Sakura…Haruno…" He whispered. She stared at him, her soft eyes plagued with confusion and shock. "What is there to be confused about? Simple…I wish to make you a happy woman. Hehe…but…that is…do you accept me?" He pondered. Sakura cupped his cheeks gently. Though she could not speak…her eyes gave it all away. He leaned down and kissed her. _

"_I'm glad you accept me…Sakura. You will not regret this…moment." He said hotly as he laid her body down upon his as he sat back and drifted towards the shallow section of the area. He put Sakura up against the land and made his way behind her. He gripped her breasts and kissed her neck. "I…shall make you…happy…" He whispered and inserted his-_

_Dream Sequence Interrupted! _

Sakura awoke from her dreams and opened her eyes. The room was still dark…since the curtains were shut. Once thing she felt…was that she was wet in her panties. She must've been horny…hell she wanted to go back to that dream! Too bad it wasn't real. She felt Naruto's arms cuddling her and his chest against her back. She was still lying on his arm and she felt so comfortable. With each breath she took her nostrils attracted his scent. It was as if she couldn't get enough of it. She took a deep intake of oxygen and let his luscious scent fill her body. She shivered over it. Sakura wanted a bit more…and she decided that this was…not the position she wanted. Hoping Naruto would not awaken, she gently turned over to where her face was directly nuzzling into his chest. She felt more warmth and her body moved on it's own and snuggled deeply into Naruto's person. Nuzzling her face into his torso, she began to inhale his strong and intoxicating scent. It loosened her up. Without a second thought…she was out. Naruto, however, was wide awake. His optical vision, due to his alter ego's affect on his body, was able to see Sakura's movements clear as crystalline water. To say the least…he was awed by this…he felt loved by this action and he didn't want it to end…ever. He smiled gently before sighing and closing his eyes. Though he had to admit…he…did smell something that DID make him horny. He wasn't exactly sure what the devil it was…but…it smelt good. He closed his eyes with a yawn and fell back to sleep.

_Some hours later…_

Naruto slept without a single sound. The blond was having an enticing dream about ramen…which happened then to turn into a dream about Sakura…which then mixed the dream into a "Sakura bathing in nothing but ramen" dream. A slightly perverted grin crossed his face with a blush as he saw the image floating around in his head. It caused him to awaken with a mumble. His cerulean eyes pried themselves open and the blond was now awake. He yawned and grunted as his eye's adjusted to the dimly lit room. His night vision kicked in and pretty soon he was able to see clearly. He looked around. His head stopped as his eyes fell upon her sleeping form. She looked so at peace, it would be a bother to wake her up from her slumber. He gently laid his head back on the pillow and smiled. He watched as she slept. The way she used his chest as a face pillow was quite amusing. How she used his biceps as her pillow was also nice. Her silky pink hair enticed his skin. Naruto rubbed her back gently as she slept. To say the least, he bet she was enjoying it…even though she was asleep soundly. He hoped she would awaken soon, because he was itching to start the day off! As his eyes stared at her sleeping form, causing him to cock his head to the side like a curious fox, she murmured in her slumber. His ears were keen enough to try and pick up what she was saying. She murmured more, and this time Naruto's keen sense of hearing caught her. His cock hardened in his pants and he flushed!

"Oh Naruto…harder…please harder…don't stop…faster…go faster…" She murmured in a begging tone. Naruto sweat dropped.

"…what ever she's dreamin' it sounds like I'm giving her the thrill of a life-time…" He whispered to himself. Her murmuring continued on and on and Naruto's arousal didn't go away that whole time. In her dreams he must've been going at her hard enough to make her moan like that outside those dreams. She moaned and groaned over and over and Naruto began to sweat bullets! She wasn't helping! He gulped and his hands trembled. He looked at her as she nuzzled her face into his chest. As Sakura continued her murmurs, Naruto wasn't aware of her actions, being that he was solely focused on words alone. Sakura's sneaky hand reached out and grabbed his hardened dick. Naruto jolted and his eyes turned white anime style! _"Oh jeez! She's massaging my cock! Don't give into temptation Naruto! No! NO! NOO! …oh…yeeeeaaaahhhh…" _He mentally sighed. Sakura's hand rubbed the bulge in his pants. Naruto groaned over it and closed his eyes. His hands trembled and his body let go of itself. He let out breathily sighs of feel good pleasure. Sakura was good at this! Naruto nuzzled his face into the pillow. "Oh Sakura…oh yeah…" He groaned. He wasn't aware that his loud voice woke her up! Sakura opened her eyes and blinked. She adjusted to the light and soon found herself fully awake. She looked at Naruto sleepily. She saw him panting slightly and rubbing his face into the pillow.

"N-Naruto? Naruto what time is it?" Sakura asked. She didn't realize what she was doing and bent his dick. He let out a muffled cry! Sakura sat up…bending his poor wiener again. Naruto let out more cries into the pillow. He grabbed Sakura and forced her down. But that didn't stop her from making his cock a squeeze toy. Naruto jolted! Sakura looked at him. "Naruto! Why did you do that?" Sakura asked in a demanding tone! Naruto muffled something. "What?" She asked getting closer. He muffled again a bit louder. "What? Naruto I can't hear you."

"Let go of my damn dick." He muffled with a stern and demanding tone. Sakura's eyes widened and looked down. Her eyes turned anime white as she saw herself groping his cock. She nearly passed out from the blood rushing to her cheeks. She let go and Naruto sighed and took his head from the pillow. She looked at him blushing like mad.

"S-S-S-Sorry Naruto…that was my fault." She stuttered. God she was acting like Hinata… Naruto sighed.

"It's okay…you just got me…a bit excited with your moaning and groaning…some dream you were having…I'll bet it was the best one…tell me…what exactly was I doing to you?" He asked cocking his eyebrow curiously. Sakura gasped and covered her mouth. Naruto gave her a second look. "Oh, so you were dreaming about me eh? What was I, Naruto Uzumaki doing to my lovely pink cherry blossom?" He asked. Sakura's tinted cheeks made the answer quite clear. Naruto nodded, protruding his lips out. "Ahh…so I was _pleasuring _you eh?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked around frantically and said nothing. Naruto chuckled and sniffed the air. "Ooooh…someone's a messy girl. I smell something nice…ehehehehe…" He said with a dumb grin. Sakura blushed and shifted in embarrassment. "But it's okay Sakura." He said with a wink. Sakura turned her head and Naruto grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Ready to get up?" He asked. She smiled and nodded. She yawned and stretched. The blond got up and out of bed, stretching. Sakura's mischievous eyes watched him. She noticed he had golden under arm hair, quite a bush of it too. She scanned his body, loving every second of her greedy eyes drinking in all of that pure muscle. She got up without saying a word. "You taking a shower first?" He asked.

"So long as you don't come barging in…naughty fox." She replied with a giggle. Naruto chuckled nervously scratching the back of his head. She walked off, with Naruto watching her. The blond sighed, he wondered what they were going to do today, knowing that they had school off today and all. He shrugged and walked out of the room. One thing he noted was that it was cold! He rubbed both of his arms a bit and rubbed his hands together. He was glad his breath wasn't visible, or he would've grabbed Sakura and went back to bed. His ears caught the sound of the water running, knowing that Sakura was in the shower. Naruto walked down stairs and opened the blinds throughout the house. The windows were frosted and the foxy blond could feel the chilly cold radiating off of the window. It was light outside, and surely the ground was absolutely covered in snow. The winters in Konoha were always this way, but everyone loved to see snow once and a while. Naruto sighed and then continued by searching for the thermostat. Finding it near the kitchen he checked the temperature, finding it at a sheer 45 degrees. "Whoa…that's a little too cold for me…let's just notch it up to about seventy." He noted aloud. Turning it up to 70 degrees, he heard it click on. Smiling he then walked into the kitchen and thought.

"Sakura might want some breakfast when she comes out…well…hmm, let's see here." He stated with a nod. Opening the fridge he found some orange juice, some eggs and a few strips of bacon, also noting that there was a loaf of bread on the counter. Licking his lips and nodding he raided the fridge and began to cook. He was sure that Sakura was going to enjoy this meal.

_With Sakura…_

The pinkette was already out in about 10 minutes. Drying herself off she looked in the mirror. Even though Naruto said not to, she couldn't help but think still that she was…un-attractive. She was not sure exactly why…but…she felt like she was missing something. She looked over her body, and it fell into place.

"Oh…decent breasts…" She sighed and covered them up with her towel. Ino's rude comments were plaguing her still…she couldn't get rid of them for some reason. Sighing the cherry blossom blow-dried her hair and then walked out to get dressed. It was cold today, and she searched through her drawers, finding a pink sweater and a pair of long, comfy and warm red pants. She searched her jewelry box and found that pink butterfly clip. She loved this clip so much for some reason. Giggling to herself she brushed her hair out and put it in her pink locks, clipping it on the side. It was then that the most scrumptious scent graced swiftly up her nostrils. She inhaled and sighed.

"Oh Naruto," She giggled. "I swear, if it's one thing, it's another after another." She said with a smile. Walking downstairs the pinkette watched the bare back of the blond haired shinobi as he was busy cooking. _"Look how strong his back is… he's a master piece of masculine art." _She noted in a dazed expression. Her emerald eyes graced over his body. She shook her head and snapped out of it. Walking into the kitchen she looked over his shoulder, standing on her toes. The bacon and eggs he was cooking looked excellent.

"Hey, just thought I might cook something' for us both." He said. She smiled.

"Smells delicious Naruto, I'm hungry." She said back. Naruto chuckled.

"Well I'm glad. Now can you keep an eye on these, I gotta go get my shower now." He said. Turning around he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Realizing what he had done he pulled away quickly. "Wow…that was uh…weird. My body just acted on it's own. Uh…I'll be right…back Sakura." He said and walked away. Sakura's lips tingled slightly. She too was slightly shocked by Naruto's action…but…then again they had kissed more than once. She shook her head, she had to get used to it and stop blushing. She tended to the eggs, hearing the water running upstairs. She bit her bottom lip and sighed in a moping tone. She was glad Naruto had come over, though still she was surprised about him sleeping over. She shook her head of these thoughts.

"_Come on Sakura, he's a sweet guy. The least you could do for him is at least let him stay with you. Besides…he's…the only one you've got now…and he's in your life…darn it Sakura…accept him for all he is to you… It feels as though he's always belonged in your heart, right? Then…just let your relationship take it's course. Besides Sakura, you dream of him naked for peat's sake." _Scolding herself mentally she took the eggs and bacon off of the pan, seeing as how they were done. Taking out two plates from the cabinet she scooped the food onto the plate and set them down at the table. Pouring them both a glass of orange juice, Sakura placed it back in the fridge. She heard the toast pop up, startling her. Placing the crisp brown bread onto the plates and taking out the butter, setting it on the table, she giggled. Staring at the food, it wasn't long before she began…to feel strange. Her vision began to blur and become wobbly. She took deep breaths. She began to wobble around in the kitchen. Placing her hands on her forehead she gasped slightly, before it came to her like a flying soccer ball.

_Sakura's Dimensional Scream…_

"_Look at this!" The girl said holding up a beautiful white flower towards the boy in front of her. _

"_Oh wow it's beautiful!" He said with a foxy grin._

_KRRRT! (Static)_

"_You're not hurt are you?" The boy asked as the girl lye there on the ground. She was crying after being ganged up on by another group of girls. She shook her head and sniffled. The boy picked her up and carried her away._

_KRRRT! (Static)_

"_Hehehe, now you look beautiful." The boy said as he put some kind of implement in her hair. She blushed. _

"_I-I do?" She asked. He grinned at her. _

"_You bet! Y'know, you're so cute when you dress in pink." He noted. She giggled._

_KRRRT! (Static)_

"_HURRY! GET AWAY FROM HERE NOW!" The boy demanded! The girl gasped as a mob of people surrounded them. _

"_I WON'T LEAVE YOU HERE TO DIE! I LOVE YOU!" She screamed! The boy turned his head and she gasped. His eyes were a demonic red with slitted pupils. _

"_I SAID GET AWAY FROM HERE! NOW!" He blared like a speaker, his voice rippling from his throat. She shook her head. _

"_NO! I WON'T LEAVE YOU HERE! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" She screamed. Getting up she ran to him and hugged him. Burying her face into his black shirt. The boy looked forward. _

"_DIE DEMON!" A man's voice yelled as a pitch-fork was raised and swung down. The boy reacted and shielded the girl from the attack, turning around quickly and taking the blow. He gasped in agony as blood spurt from his mouth. The girl gasped! He looked at her, his eyes flaring. _

"_I won't let you hurt her! Grrrrr!" He growled. The girl cupped both of his cheeks. He held her tight as the man took his pitch-fork and held it pointed down, ready to dig into the boy's back. He then thrust the fork down. The girl's eyes widened. _

"_NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" She screamed!_

_End of Dimensional Scream…_

Sakura panted and gasped! Feeling wobbly her vision became blurry…and she blacked out.

_With Naruto…_

The blond whistled a nameless tune as he dressed himself in his school attire. He felt nice and refreshed now! Naruto walked downstairs and saw the food on the table. "Yum, looks fantastic!" He said with a grin. He walked into the kitchen and gasped! His body froze and his eyes widened. He regained control of his body and witnessed Sakura lying on the floor. "SAKURA!" He yelled! Dropping to the floor her cradled her in his arms. "Sakura! Sakura speak to me! C'mon Sakura!" He yelled hysterically! She looked out-cold. Naruto patted her cheeks a bit with his hand gently, trying to wake her up. He checked her heart for a pulse, sighing in relief she had one. He was worried about her. She wasn't coming too. He stood up and ran towards the door, opening it and then shutting it. He rushed her to the hospital in the freezing weather.

_The Hospital…_

Tsunade sighed as she went over her medical report. She looked at Sakura, lying in the bed covered with a sheet. Naruto held her hand and stared at the pinkette. The woman sighed.

"Well…Naruto we-"

"Is she going to be okay!?" Naruto interrupted the Hokage. Naruto immediately apologized for the interruption.

"As I was saying, there isn't anything wrong with her physically." The Hokage said. Naruto sighed in relief. "However, I did find something very odd with her brain-waves." She said. Naruto looked at her as she showed him the sheet. "See how it's a steady mountain here, and then how it starts to become more violent, hitting a peak, which I'm sure was the strongest point, and then settling down again?" She asked. Naruto nodded. "I'm pretty sure Sakura was hit by something, like a flashback of some kind, but that's my guess. Anyway, she'll be fine, I'm just worried about her is all Naruto. Whatever happened, she was hit hard, and judging by the graph it was something powerful." Tsunade explained. Naruto looked at Sakura furrowing his eyebrows. This worried him consecutively without end. Tsunade sighed and shook her head. "Just don't leave her. She can go. Take her home and put her in bed, if she wakes up, which I'm sure she will, stay with her until she regains total consciousness, is this clear? This is my student you're dating boy." Tsunade said with a stern tone. Naruto nodded.

"I'll stay with her and make sure she's okay. I'd hate for anything to happen you her." He said quietly. Tsunade put her hand on his shoulder.

"You know…Sakura's been searching for a guy that fits your description boy." Tsunade began. The blond looked up at her. "Since the Uchiha's heart shattering rejection, Sakura's been awfully glum, not to mention alone for a long time. But…whenever I see her…I've noticed something…incredible. I see her smiling like she's been healed in some way. I always see her with you walking around at lunch hour and after school from my window. Naruto, I think you've made her a happy girl." Tsunade said with a smile. Naruto's heart warmed at the woman's kind words. He smiled.

"Thanks…but…just seeing her like this…it hurts my heart for some reason." He explained. Tsunade sighed.

"Maybe there's a part of your heart that's searching for something else too. Personally, I think you've found what you were looking for, and I think your heart is doing all it can to heal her on the inside as well. You're a fine young man, and I'm sure Sakura see's more than just a _young _man, she's see's a real man in you. But, to be that man you've got to protect her with your life Naruto. Give her what's she's always wanted…someone in her life." Tsunade said with gentle ease in her tone. Naruto smiled. "But if you dump her and shatter her heart I'll come after you and rip you limb from limb boy. And I'm quite capable of that." She said before getting up. Naruto gulped. "Now, get oughta here with ya. I have paper work to do and it's not making my mood any better." She said. Naruto picked Sakura up and held her firmly in his arms. Tsunade noticed Sakura's body reacted to his own, seeing the girl slightly etch herself into Naruto's warm body, beckoning it for more. Naruto held her close and walked out of the room. Tsunade watched as the door closed and sighed.

"_You'll make an excellent man Naruto…I know you'll make Sakura happy." _She said and walked out of the hospital to get back to work.

_With Naruto and Sakura…_

Naruto set Sakura in her bed and climbed in with her. The blond had wrapped their breakfast up and put it in the fridge, just in case for later. He stroked her pink, silky soft hair. Cuddling her to his body he pulled the covers over them both. He slipped his shirt off, tossing it carelessly onto the floor. Wrapping an arm around her and pushing her close the whiskered young man sighed, getting comfortable and snuggling with her.

"_Please be okay Sakura…please…be okay…" _He mentally spoke. He worried about her endlessly. He just wanted her to be okay, he wanted her to be safe. Seeing her on that floor passed out put him on red alert! Seeing as how she was incapacitated at the moment, he could only worry endlessly. The blond silently lay next to her, worried sick about her well-being. He kept wondering if she would wake-up or stay like this…in a coma possibly. He shook such thoughts from his mind at once! _"That's not gonna happen while I'm around." _He said mentally. Sighing, he stared at the wall, then looked at Sakura. He wondered what was going on in her mind right now_. "What is she dreaming about, and what was going to happened to her?" _He pondered. Nothing came to his mind. Deeply inhaling for a moment, he cuddled her to his chest. He stared at her…never taking his eyes off of her forme in the gray shaded room. He could hear a few people outside, talking and walking about. Huffing a sigh, puffing out his cheeks and expelling his whiskers, he leaned down. His animalistic instincts were, slightly catching on. He rubbed his cheek against hers, letting out whimpers and licking her cheeks a few times. He gave a snort and laid his head on the pillow. His cerulean orbs stared at her. He knew he'd e there for a while…but so long as she was in trouble, he'd always be there for her.

_2 hours Later_

Naruto had nodded off and was slightly snoring. It had been 2 hours since Sakura's 'accident' and it had them both wound up sleeping again. The pinkette roused about a bit and mumbled. Her head felt like it was on a pin-wheel and the room was swirling everywhere. She had no idea where she was at the moment…nor had she any idea how she got there. Her head ached and she felt nausea creeping around. She clutched her head and groaned in discomfort. Her head felt like it had been beaten like gong, and it still was. She opened her eyes and scanned the room before her. It was light inside, casting a gray glow from the adjacent window. She looked next to her, and she felt head slightly heal itself at the site of Naruto, snoring next to her. Smiling the pinkette chuckled at his behavior. Well, they did have a snow day today, she shrugged. Besides, this would give her more of a chance to be able to bond with Naruto better if she cuddled next to him under the covers. She knew his pants were on, so it was all good. She cuddled into his chest, taking in his glorious, fresh scent. Sakura wondered if they were just going to spend the whole day sleeping. She shrugged and sighed, thinking to herself about her dreams.

It wasn't just her perverted dreams about him and her, but it was also about her nightmares. Everytime she was alone… alone at home she always saw herself running from that monster. And the time when she saw the poor thing chained to the floor. Whoever this person was, they seemed very tormented. Sakura thought about most of the hatred he received daily from the villagers. Rubbing his chest, she looked up at him. He was so at peace when he lay there pleasantly dreaming. Gently, she smiled and laid one small kiss upon his whiskered cheek, causing him to snort. She giggled and put her hand over her mouth, holding in her burst of laughter. He began to grunt and purr in his slumber, twitching his nose, causing his whiskers to wiggle about. The pinkette clamped her mouth shut!

'_HE'S SO CUTE WHEN HE DOES THAT!' _She mentally squealed. Naruto let loose a snort and a huff. The rosette just watched him as he raised his hand like a paw and began to paw his hair. She loved it when he acted like… well… she guessed he was part animal if he was doing this. Either way she loved it! He was so special! His tongue protruded from his mouth and he licked his lips. She felt giddy over watching him. Watching Naruto was like being at a theatre for a stand up comedy act! She took her finger and touched his nose. It twitched and she giggled girlishly. As she toyed around with his animal-like antics, she felt her stomach growl. Blushing slightly she chuckled. "Well then… I guess I'm hungry. Ehehehe…" She said sweat dropping. Naruto's ears twitched and he opened his eyes. Adjusting his vision into the gray room. He yawned and smacked his lips together. Sakura noticed his awakening and smiled. "Morning sleepy-head." She said with a wink. Naruto sighed and smiled at her.

"Well… more like after noon, but whatever works for you." He said with a returning smile. She looked at the time.

"It's only Ten thirty (10:30) silly fox." She said and patted his spiky blond locks. Stroking his hair he greeted her with a grin.

"Well, we slept for about 2 hours… and, I'm ready to get up. Also, how are you feeling?" Naruto pondered. Sakura shrugged.

"I feel fine now, but I'm still a bit wobbly. My head feels like it's spinning on an axis." She replied. Naruto brushed a few strands of her hair away.

"Well, let's hope it doesn't happen again. If it does… there's something definitely wrong." He said. She nodded in agreement. "Well… we can go downstairs and continue our breakfast if ya want." He suggested. She smiled.

"Yeah, I'm hungry!" Sakura said. Naruto sweat-dropped and with that they both walked downstairs, Naruto not even bothering to put his shirt back on. Sakura opened the refrigerator door and scanned the shelves. Finding their breakfast she grabbed them and took them out. Closing the door she turned around and sighed. "We have to have a cold and soggy breakfast all because of me…" She sighed.

"Sakura, it's not your fault though." Naruto told her. She looked at him and sighed.

"Whatever you say…" She said and huffed sorrowfully. Placing Naruto's plate in the microwave she began to re-heat his meal. She hated when she had to microwave something. As she stared and the turning plate, Naruto walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her waist. She said nothing as he hugged her from behind. He didn't, honestly, know what to say at that moment. He just didn't say anything, he wanted to be tender on her after what happened. He felt her slowly sink into his bulk and place herself against his warm body tenderly. He silently chuckled to himself. Leave it to his warmth to entice her. As far as he was concerned, he was a walking heater. He was glad he thought of it as it was chilly outside. The microwave beeped and Sakura, much to her dismay pushed the button, popping open the door and grabbing Naruto's pre-warmed breakfast. She held it in front of his nose, the blond eyes it for a while and sighed. He took it, hugged her and then walked back towards the table. Sakura warmed her food up after, and soon they were both eating a pro-cooked meal. Sakura disliked the taste of it, being from the microwave. The bacon was as flimsy and it could ever get, and the toast was soggy. The sausage links were okay, and so were the eggs. Sakura had herself a small glass of orange juice, while Naruto settled with milk. It was silent as they both ate, Sakura not saying a word as she pulled on the bacon, ripping it apart. Naruto had no problem with his breakfast. Hell it tasted pretty damn good for being micro-waved.

"Mmm! It's good!" Naruto complimented. Sakura said nothing, causing him to frown over it. She was silent as she meekly chewed her bacon, hands in her lap. Naruto stared at her and rested it head on his hand. After a few minutes of silence, Naruto had, had enough. "Okay, Sakura," He corrupted the silence with his stern voice! She looked up at him. "Look, you've gotta stop beating yourself up! I mean, jeez it's just a breakfast meal! I could've cared less about the damn breakfast! To me, you were priority number one Sakura! When I saw you… passed out, laying right on this floor everything dispersed from my mind and you were the focus, not this damn meal!" Naruto said with a sharpening edge in his voice. "Sakura… *Sigh* Just… stop blaming yourself for something you didn't do. I hate seeing you like this… I really do. Why do you beat on yourself so much?" He asked flailing his arms about. Sakura, minorly shocked by his sudden outburst, gave a grieving sigh.

"I'm… always the problem… that's why…" She said. Naruto stared at her, his orbs slightly widened. "Ever since I was young I had and was always the problem concerning everyone and everything around me… I still am too. I cry too much, I'm at a point to where everyone completely HATES me! And… I ruined our breakfast…" She explained. Naruto gave a growling sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Sakura, WHO. CARES!? Sakura you are who you are dammit! I'll love you either way, how ever you are and what ever you do! I don't care if you cry too much, or if you think everyone hated you, or if you even think you ruined the meal. You, DID-NOT!" He emphasized with his voice. He stood up and looked at her. Walked around the table and over to her side he grabbed her, almost clean, plate and sighed. "Who cared about what people think about you… I see you as someone who would like me even though how I've been acting right in front of you… why can't you see the same thing in me?" He asked. His cerulean orbs stared into the depths of her soul. She was mesmerized by them. He sighed and looked at her plate. "Are you done?" He asked. She nodded. Naruto walked into the kitchen, washing the dishes. The pinkette sat at the table, not making a squeak. As Naruto finished the dishes, he turned his head slightly. The rosette was cleaning up the table. He returned to washing the dishes. Once they had both finished, they reported upstairs to brush their teeth. Naruto groaned and scratched his head. Sakura knew what was wrong and searched, finding another, sterilized green and white tooth-brush. Naruto took it, and they brushed their teeth. As Naruto scrubbed from top to bottom he looked over to see Sakura. He worried about her endlessly at the moment… and he knew that he himself had gone through the exact same thing she had. Though, it only gave him a minor migraine that seemed to last for only about 3 minutes, how he saw Sakura… was completely shattering.

He spit and washed his mouth out with water, not wanting the think the subject further into the depths of his conscience that had already seeped through. He wiped his mouth on the towel hanging from the rack behind him and looked back at her. She seemed to have finished and it looked like she was a complete opposite of him how she washed her mouth out with water after she brushed, the wiped from the same towel. The blond saw her glum face. First it was happiness and glee and now she was feeling completely bad and out-of-it, all because she ruined the damn breakfast. The blond bit his bottom lip, trying to think of some way to cheer her up. Nothing came to his mind, although what did pop into his head at that moment was an option of treating her out tonight for some nice, hot cocoa and a good eating restaurant. He checked his back pocket, and took out his wallet. Upon opening it he seemed pretty good for a few more escorts, but that was it. He hated seeing her un-happy, and usually he thought he was the problem… Looking at her, seeing her guilty about ruining their breakfast, which he had no idea why it was such a drag to her, Naruto gave a short sigh. It was cold, and he was sure that maybe they could find something to do, perhaps Kishimaru might even brighten up Naruto's day a little bit. Hopefully his brother's smile with make Sakura smile which will make Naruto smile. It was worth a shot, and he couldn't complain either. The kid was a great person!

Looking over at the pinkette as they walked down the steps into her living room, Naruto watched her as she stared down at beige carpeted steps and her hand cast on the wooden rail. She thought she had it bad, he had been hated for being born. He felt what she was going through though, and he'd be there for her, always. Letting out a small huff they reached the bottom.

"It's cold Naruto… I think I have my father's jacket, you can wear that it you want." She said. Naruto let out a smile.

"Heh, eh, I'll be fine." He said with a broad grin and a wink. She looked at him and thought.

"Okay then, at least pull these down." She said.

"Huh?" He asked as she pulled down his sleeves until they could unravel no-more. He sighed with a groan. "Do I haf'ta have 'em down Sakura?" He asked with a disapproving groan.

"If you want to keep warm, yes. And button up this shirt here…" She said and buttoned up his snow white shirt. He sweat dropped and she stepped back. "Now, close the trench coat…" She said and began to button up his coat from the bottom up. Naruto crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. She finished buttoning his coat up and saw the amusing look on his face. Surprisingly she let out the cutest little giggle Naruto ever heard. Oddly, it enticed him and he opened his eyes in curiosity. If he had a tail, it would've wagged by now. Something about that giggle got his attention as he watched her put on her pink coat, scarf, mitten and ear muffs. She searched around in a drawer and pulled out a pair of thick gloves. She walked over to the blond. "Here, these will keep your hands warm." She said and handed him the pair of black gloves. Naruto looked at them and put them on. She smiled causing him to quirk an eyebrow.

"Why the sudden mood change huh?" He asked in suspicion. Sakura looked at him.

"I thought about what you said *Sigh* and you're right. It was just a breakfast. If it was something like, say, your heart that I ruined now I just could never forgive myself. Ever." She said with a gentle smile. Naruto stared at her in awe. Sakura gave a warm smile and took his hand. "Ready?" She asked, her eyes taking on a beautiful gleam. Naruto smiled widely and nodded.

"Sure am." He said with an enthusiastic tone. Sakura smiled wider at his happy-go-lucky attitude. Sakura grabbed her keys and locked the door behind them both. Grabbing Naruto's hand gently she tucked the keys away in her right coat pocket. The chilly air nipped her nose and made her shiver slightly. Feeling her reaction Naruto pulled her closer to him. She looked up and he smiled at her. "You won't get cold, trust me." He said with a handsome wink. She tinted a little bit, and she thought it was just the cold. Naruto chuckled. "Those blushes of yours are really funny Sakura. I say a compliment and your cheeks turn red!" He laughed! Sakura Looked down with a hidden smile.

"Don't ask me… you're the one who's the flirt… around here." She said. Naruto chuckled with his eyebrow cocked.

"At least I'm not the horny lil' school girl." He said with a humorous grin. Sakura immediately smacked the back of his head for it!

"I AM NOT!" She blurted as her face turned into a blossoming rose. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and groaned.

"Daaaamn… that hurt. Damn, where's that strength from?" Naruto pondered as he rubbed the back of his aching head. Sakura put on a pouting face, pushing upper lip to the sky.

"Serves you right for being a pervert then!" She said and crossed her arms over her chest. Naruto groaned disdainfully.

"I'm the perv… look who's talking…" He whispered, which then did not go un-heard as he found himself with a huge lump on his head a few seconds after. They walked around the sparkling white blanketed village for a while before Naruto wanted to go out and have some fun in the snow. Sakura agreed to this as they both made their way to the training grounds for some fun in the blanketing snow. As they arrived, Naruto running out into the fields, Sakura stopped and gave a cheeky grin. She scooped up a bit of snow in her hands and mashed it into a ball. She giggled as she watched Naruto prance around, falling over in the snow and rolling around in it… sort of like an animal. Sakura held the ball of snow behind her back and walked out into the grounds casually… more princess-like in a way. Naruto shoved his face into the snow and shook his head around, throwing the white powder left and right. Sakura nearly busted a gut and dropped the snowball! She kept herself from cracking herself up too hard and dropping her 'weapon'. She stood in front of the snow covered blond and giggled. This forced him to look up at her, which she then held the snow ball over his face and let go. It plopped on his face, completely covering it. Sakura laughed as he opened his cerulean eyes through the snow and blinked a few times, making her giddy about how cute it looked. Naruto crouched down and then, with speed and without Sakura noticing, he tackled her down into the snow! She let out a muffled yelp as they both rolled. Naruto pinned her down to the ground, uttering a sexy growl from his chords, before taking a handful of snow and smothering Sakura's face in it. Sakura shook her head, and once Naruto got down with his revenge, she looked at him, snow protruding from her pink hair and going down her scarf.

"You little…" She said, and retaliated by tackling him down, pinning him down face first and taking him by the head and shoving his face in snow! Naruto let out a muffled growl and forced himself up, with Sakura right on him! Sakura gasped as Naruto turned his head and grinned mischievously. He bucked his butt up in the air, causing her to fly off and land on her buttocks. Shaking his head of snow, the blond turned around and, animalistic ally, walked towards his 'prey'. Sakura rubbed her butt and looked at him. She stared at him as he slowly made his way toward her, as if he was a predator. Swerving, sticking a paw up and lowering his head, he grinned. Sakura just… stared at him. The blond moved forward… towards the pinkette sitting in the snow.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows in confusion, her mouth slightly open. Not taking her eyes off of him she turned her head and stared at him. She had known for Naruto to be… somewhat of an… "animal" but she thought that was just because he was acting silly. But… now… she seemed to notice slight change in him. In intrigued her as he swayed slightly from left to right. She thought and something came to her mind, which made her smirk.

"*giggle* You're such an animal…" She said and playfully stuck her tongue out. Naruto's eyes widened and he dashed over to her and tackled her, rolling them nearly 20 feet! They stopped rolling with Sakura directly on top of him. The blond looked at her as she recovered from his tackle. Grunting at she opened her eyes and looked to see him staring directly at her and panting happily. She stared at him as he stopped panting and leaned forward and sniffed her, then snorted. Her emerald eyes gazed at him non-stop, like she was a zombie, mesmerized even. Naruto said nothing… and just stared… aimlessly at her, into her gleaming emerald eyes. He noticed her slight huffs of breath with his keen hearing. He leaned in, slightly entranced like a curious animal. There was a long silence between the two as they stared into ear other's eyes, entranced by one another. It was a slightly awkward… feeling that they both felt deep within themselves as they leaned, every so slowly closer to each other. Once nearly a mere 1 centimeter apart from each other's lips, Sakura broke the silence finally. "You're… animalistic attitude… where does it come from?" She whispered. Naruto felt cornered. He didn't want to tell her the truth, but he felt that lying to her wasn't going to do him any good either. He felt confused. Was telling her the truth irrational and consequential, or was it just honest and honorable thing to do? He didn't want to lie to her, nor did he want to tell her the truth. She patiently awaited for him to respond. Naruto was thinking… thinking deeply… deep and hard for an answer that wouldn't make her skeptical of his behaviors, but also an answer of which he was telling the truth, but in a sort of, encrypted fashion. Deeper and deeper into the depths of Naruto's psyche, where a sewer line ran and water was abundant.

Deep, within Naruto's conscious was a humongous 50' tall cage. Upon it, was a seal, and surrounding it all was a mass of red, flaming energy. Eerie blue and green wall candles lined the sides of the walls and the water from the sewer seemed to slightly flow inside the room as well as the cage. Inside the cage was pitch black, dark even… however… a strong demonic and malevolent presence lifted the purity of the air and polluted it. Deep, strong and harsh breathing came from inside the cage, and finally… a deep, demonic growl emanated from the depths of the darkness, rattling the cage. Bones from inside the room toppled. A skull rolled in front of the cage and stared blankly at what was secretly staring back. Slowly, two humongous blood-red piercing orbs appeared out of nowhere! They scanned the area and looked around, seeming to sense a presence. Looking down they stared.

"…**well… it seems like she's skeptical of you now… Why don't you just tell her the truth? Just let it alll out, and perhaps, if what I know is true, she'll accept you into her life and not fear you… Kit." **A demonic and very deep voice echoed from the depths of the cage. Naruto stood there… staring at the 2 humongous eyes staring back.

"Says you… We both may be connected inside and out, but one thing I'll have you know is that I'll never take one of your ideas. I just want to live a normal life… but I can't… not with a demon like you sitting in here… polluting everything…" Naruto said. The eyes leered at him and a humongous form appeared. Engulfed in red energy that lined the whole room itself.

"**Well, I'm not the one in particular who wanted to be sealed within a worthless human being like you. I'm am a great King and I deserve better than this rat-heap you call a head. I want freedom so that I can live my eternal years again. But sealed within you is just bullshit!" **The demonic presence roared! The form finally appeared, and inside the cage, was a massive fox with 9 tails eerily swaying from one side to another in a menacing manner. Naruto glared at the fox.

"Just because you're the mighty demon king doesn't mean jack-shit. I know you've been spying on Sakura and me. After all, you always like to get into my business, eh, Kyuubi?" Naruto asked. The demon fox known as Kyuubi stared at him. Scoffing at the young man's words he seemed not phased by Naruto's bravery.

"**If it wasn't for me, you would have died by now boy." **Kyuubi said with a snarl. Naruto leered at the fox, sadly the statement made by the fox was correct.

"But you made me into a damn monster!" Naruto hissed! Kyuubi grinned.

"**That is just a bonus, Kit. The other part is when you get some you'll feel thirsty for more and more!" **Kyuubi said with a malicious grin causing the veins in his eyes to become visible. Naruto stared at him, a bit in shock!

"You mean… I'll… I'll most likely… hurt Sakura?" Naruto stuttered. Kyuubi grinned and looked up to the side innocently.

"**Maybe a few cuts and scrapes here and there… a nip or two… heeheeheeheehee…" **The fox said and added a menacing chuckle. Naruto didn't like it too well and stared at the fox and gritted his teeth. The fox looked at him and smirked. The black line creasing his mouth swerved evilly. **"Just make up a small white-lie Kit. Tell her that it's because, since she finds it cute, you do it for her. If she says you do it too well and brings up that "But you did it before I even thought it was cute" excuse than just tell her straight up, that you like to act like an idiot because you have whiskers. But if you have the balls, you'll tell her it's because you have an awesome, young and sexy, Demon King dwelling within your spirit." **The fox said with a wink, and before Naruto could say something, he was ejected from his mind!

_Reality…_

Naruto came to his senses and shook his head. Sakura was staring at him, becoming more worried by the moment. He looked at her and cleared his throat.

"Uh, sorry about that Sakura. Ehehehe… anyway, to… umm… answer your question… it's because… you think it's cute and that's why I do it! Act… like an animal that is… I mean… look at my… *stale broad grin* cute wittle whiskers…" He said with a broad grin that was as stale a bread. Sakura stared at him.

"O…kay then… well, whatever you say Naruto." Sakura said. The blond mentally sighed in relief that she bought it.

"Although, you did get a bit rough… though it was fun.. It was strange." Sakura added. Naruto's eyes turned white and he froze and gulped. "Well, you are a guy… oh well…" She said. Naruto let out a sigh of relief. Sakura looked at him and turned her head sideways. "Are you okay Naruto?" She asked. The blond stared at her and sweat dropped with a smile.

"Y-Yeah Sakura… I am." He answered. She smiled back reluctantly.

"Oh, look, Kishimaru!" Sakura said and pointed. Naruto turned his head and saw the boy running towards them.

"Big brother! Big brother!" He shouted as he panted.

"Squirt! What's wrong, you're out of breath! Something wrong?" Naruto asked and got up, helping Sakura with him. Kishimaru caught his breath and looked at Naruto with pleading sapphire eyes.

"C'mon, we need to talk private for a sec. You don't mind, right Sakura?" Kishimaru asked in an antsy tone! Sakura shook her head. As soon as she complied Kishimaru dragged Naruto into the bushes behind a tree. Naruto sighed and looked down.

"Okay, what's going on?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest. Kishimaru frantically looked around and look up.

"You know that guy that we had… umm… Y'know… locked up?" He asked. Naruto's scowled and nodded.

"What about 'im?" Naruto asked with a tint of venom stinging in his voice.

"He's… gone… he's gone he somehow got away and I think Sakura's in danger because I found this note!" Kishimaru whispered hysterically and pulled a thin note out from his pocket. Naruto took it and opened it. Going over it his eyes widened. He slowly crinkled the note and gritted his teeth. Kishimaru stared at him. Naruto looked at the small boy.

"Fine then… let him go… let him heal. I'll rip him apart later." He said. He looked at Sakura who was rolling snowballs in the white blanket below her. "Anything else?" He asked looking back at Kishimaru. The boy thought and then it came to him.

"I don't think he escaped by himself… big brother, the chains I put on him were made from chakra, my demon chakra. Whoever got out of them," He said with a gulp. "must be someone powerful… very powerful…" He said. Naruto's eyes widened in shock in disbelief! Naruto realized, then, at that moment that they were no longer safe… He looked at Sakura and Kishimaru. He felt, in the depths of his stomach, something terrifying growing. Today, was sure to be… eventful… especially, from what took place yesterday at the school…

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_**I am SO SORRY! I'M SO SORRY EVERYONE! Please accept my sincerest apologies for the delay of the chapter! Please! Well, this is going to be another half-chapter thing, and after, is when the story-line will become more and MORE known. Another time-skip as well everyone, but… that's when a little lie… becomes something striking… and new. :O Thanks for reading, please accept my apologies! Flamers, fuck off, and people who love this story. ^^ Please R&R! See ya next time! **_


	10. Unchained Pt 2 Unsettling Revenge

It has indeed been a while since I had started this story huh? Well then, it is not dead, yet I was thinking deeply. Hehehe, well, anyway this is the second part of the chapter. ^^ Enjoy!

_**Naruto: Where he had found this… note… I am, uncovered?**_

_**KsNandS: *Sighs* Truth be told Naruto, someone knows about your identity, I fear the worst shall come in the future, especially with Sakura around.**_

_**Naruto: They won't lay a single finger on her so long as I'm around. Whether I succumb to my temper and kill every single bastard against me in this damned village or I control myself and fight with my fists and not claws, it doesn't matter. Kishimaru and Sakura are going to be safe, they'll think twice before fucking with me.**_

_**KsNandS: While I assure you that that is true, no doubt, I also have to tell you that… eh… someone else may be after you.**_

_**Naruto: Fools… they don't know what they'll unleash upon themselves. I'm not normal like other people.**_

_**KsNandS: Of course not. You possess a great power that you had received conveniently when a child.**_

_**Naruto: You make it sound like it's a good thing.**_

_**KsNandS: Well, you hadn't ripped the pink-one apart, so surely nothing should be arising, at least not now, not yet.**_

_**Naruto: Now you're sounding creepy man. I could never think about doing that, never!**_

_**KsNandS: You know you would not hurt her, you never want to hurt her, so you don't. Instead you provide warmth and comfort to her, like when you had both slept last night. **_

_**Naruto: Well, there's a point, and she was really cold. Went she snuggled into me I felt… loved, by someone who probably has feelings for me.**_

_**KsNandS: *Stares at him* (That may be, but your memory hasn't recuperated yet Naruto. You still must remember that night.) **_

_**Naruto: O.0 Uh… something wrong? You're staring at me and it's creepy.**_

_**KsNandS: ^^; Ehehehe, sorry about that, well, let's hope that you both stay together forever.**_

_**Naruto: If I don't kill her first.**_

_**KsNandS: Now you're sounding negative my friend.**_

_**Naruto: …shouldn't you be getting on with this?**_

_**KsNandS: I guess so, I've been writing different a different story, but it's going good though. ^^ **_

_**Naruto: Weird… **_

_**KsNandS: Uh huh… well it's my first Horror, gimme a break. *Rolls his eyes***_

_**Naruto: Alrighty… anyway, this is the first time we've chatted together.**_

_**KsNandS: Yup.**_

_**Naruto: I guess it was nice to see the brains behind the plot. Well, we should get rollin'.**_

_**KsNandS: VERY WELL! *Hops up while startling him* LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! **_

_**Naruto: O__O**_

_**KsNandS: *Looks at him and gestures***_

_**Naruto: Oh… that was me? *Stands up***_

_**KsNandS: Would it kill you to smile?**_

_**Naruto: *Grins***_

_**KsNandS and Naruto: LET THE STORY CONTINUE!!!**_

Naruto stood there, staring at the note within his hands. Needless to say he was extremely angry about this, and not a moment he probably would have exploded. He did not know the reason why he was so angry at the piece of paper, but he had his reasons and that was final!

"Sorry big brother…" Kishimaru apologized out-loud. Naruto stared at him and frowned.

"Don't say sorry, it wasn't your fault," he said kneeling down to the boy and placing a hand gently on his shoulder, "whoever knows about me… knows. Just, try to keep low and calm, okay? Besides, Sakura's near and I don't really wanna scare her and make her worry." Naruto replied. Kishimaru stood there silently as Naruto stood up.

"But… you and Sakura are both targets… what do you do now?" Kishimaru questioned. Naruto sighed as the freezing breeze frosted his whiskers over.

"Well, you might be a target to, and I worry about you, both of you. No one's going to hurt you while I'm alive and my hearts beating. I promise. Just keep your eyes out where ever you walk, okay? I can't lose you, you're the closest one to me by gene." He said and ruffled the boy's hair. Naruto put the note in his pocket and walk back from behind the tree, seeing Sakura waiting for them as she made snow angels. "Well ain't that beautiful?" He said marveling at the silhouettes in the snow made by the pink haired girl. She giggled cutely at him. "Hey squirt, go ahead and go do whatever," Naruto said as Sakura got up and walked over to them, "I'm on a date!" Naruto grinned wrapping an arm around Sakura. Kishimaru's eye twitched and smiled.

"Are you gonna go kiss and tree?" He said while making smoochie noises. Naruto grinned.

"Well I don't know, should we? Or can we do it right here?" Naruto said as he tipped her back, stuck his tongue out and began making out with her.

"EWW EWW EWW!" Kishimaru shouted as he ran away. Naruto looked and chuckled. Sakura play hit him on the shoulder.

"That was mean! Kishimaru could've stayed! I like it when he's around." She said. Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, well he had a few other things to do. So it's just you," he paused and kissed her, "and me." He said and brought them both up. The rosette smiled softly at him. "Gah." Naruto said and shivered.

"Is the big muscular man cold?" Sakura teased.

"Nope… my whiskers are frozen." He said. She stared at them. They had little ice sickles stuck to them. She to her self as Naruto was stuck twitching his nose. "Hey! A little help here! I'm a bit busy with my arms." Naruto whined.

"Really? How?" She asked, noticing that Naruto had both his arms free.

"Keeping you warm." He said in a low voice, and then gave her a foxy grin. She sighed and took her gloves off. The rosette swept the ice sickles away and put the glove back on. Naruto seemed to purr for her in return. Cocking her eyebrow, she laughed!

"How do you do that!?" She asked staring at him. The blond looked at her in confusion.

"Do what?" He asked.

"You sound like you're purring, how do you do that?" She repeated. Naruto blushed and gave a nervous chuckle.

"Eh… it's kinda hard to explain. It happens sometimes when I'm really happy, or even when I'm calm and we're near the fire cuddling you'll hear me…eh… you know." Naruto explained.

"Well I know that, you've done it more than once! But… how are you able to do it is what I'm asking." She said. Naruto gave her a look of discomfort, turning his head up. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and thought.

"Uhh… well… genes?" He replied with a questionable tone. She cocked her eyebrow at his chosen answer.

"…genes… that's your answer? You're purring runs in your family?" She questioned. Naruto sighed.

"It's really hard to explain, just… don't worry about it. Besides, you really don't wanna know what happens when you really stroke them." Naruto said, blushing to himself. This intrigued her by far more than what his usual antics.

"Really? And I take it that… your "whiskers" control your "urges" right?" She questioned. Naruto's eyes turned white and his left eye twitched.

"Uhhhhh…" He said dumbly. She laughed at his remark. It was only a second before she gasped and blushed! "What?" He asked. Her mouth was covered and she looked like a cherry red tomato! He stared at her in question.

"You… you pervert! I'll bet you pop boners when someone strokes those whiskers! Isn't that right!?" She blurted out. Naruto's eyes turned white and his face turned the color of pure scarlet!

"I DO NOT!" He shouted loudly flailing his arms about!

"OOOOH YES YOU DO!" Sakura shouted back!

"NUH UH! YOU HAVE NO PROOF!" Naruto blurted out.

"YOU WANT ME TO GIVE YOU PROOF!? I'LL STROKE THEM SO HARD YOUR TINKER WILL POKE THROUGH YOUR DARN TROUSERS!" They both shouted back and forth at each other for a good minute, until there throats began to feel sore. They didn't speak a while until about 30 minutes had passed.

"All this just because you think I get stiff when you stroke my whiskers…" Naruto said hoarsely. Sakura glanced at him.

"Well you must get an erection seeing as how you were stuttering." She said. He looked at her with a false look.

"I was nooot, fuckin' stuttering. C'mon now." Naruto said, not even minding his mouth.

"Oh please… you were too! I heard you _clearly_." She replied. Naruto shook his head.

"I wasn't stuttering, if I was stuttering I would have known." The blond replied.

"Yeah right Naruto, you know you stuttered because you get an ejaculation when someone strokes your whiskers." Sakura said again. Naruto's eye twitched.

"Unless you have proof you can't argue." He said and crossed his arms over his chest. She eyed him dangerously.

"Oh, I'll _give _you proof Naruto. I could right now if I wanted." The rosette said. Naruto cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Oh really. I'd like to see you try." Naruto said bravely. He was asking for it Sakura knew. She glanced at him again, narrowing her eyes. Naruto stared at the snow, his whiskers freezing over again. She took off her glove and smirked. Reaching out she "wiped" the ice sickles away. She felt Naruto flinch for a second, only before he pushed his cheek into her fingers. Needless to say the blond felt his leg acting up, and he also felt something else waking up. He remained calm, and for that remainder of the time he did, but when she began "wiping" the other pair he could not control his urges and felt himself beginning to succumb.

"Does that feel goood my little… uh… fox?" She questioned. Naruto said nothing, but she happened to hear him purr though. She knew she should not be looking, but she did, and glory her eyes behold, she saw the blonde's erection slowly building. As Sakura witnessed the truth, she heard Naruto grunt and groan slightly, and surely enough she knew it felt good to him! "Well well well, Mr. Fox, someone's getting playfulllll." she teased.

Naruto panted in return, no doubt he was turned on. She couldn't help but laugh a his antics. Though he was slightly peeved, he had hoped to keep this a secret, and he wondered just how the hell she guessed it was a place where most of his erections came from? HOW!? He was stumped, but either way he felt pretty good at the moment, despite the annoying erection he had accumulated from her majestic fingers.

The pinkette felt her fingers getting cold and stopped caressing his face and put her mittens back on. She glanced at him as Naruto titled over too far and fell into her lap. She giggled and rubbed the side of his face again, her soft plush mittens felt good on his cheek.

"You know, you're going to spoil me if you keep this up missy." Naruto mumbled. Sakura gently chuckled.

"Well, that may be Mr. Lugnut but I just found your secret switch. I'm deciding whether or not to take advantage of it or save it for later." She said, with a little domination.

"_Mr. Lugnut? _What the fuck?" Naruto chuckled, only to get a mitten smack.

"Watch your language Lugnut. I have complete and total dominance over you now ad therefore you shall be my slave and be forced to go around in a loin cloth whilst cleaning my house." She said, in an almost threatening voice.

"Oooh, someone's a little too cocky huh?" Naruto questioned.

"Kinda… just thought I'd… make the moment seem a bit… uh…" she paused to think of a reply.

"Weirder?" He said for her, chuckling. She rubbed his cheek and glanced at him.

"Be lucky that you're blessed with good-looking genes." She bit back. Naruto chuckled.

"Okay… my ass is getting wet and it's cold out here. Let's go somewhere warm," he said, in a slightly demanding tone. She play hit his cheek and he sighed, "please?" he added. She smiled.

"If you carry me." She teased. He huffed and groaned, "hey! I'm not heavy! You're Mr. Muscles!" Sakura said. Naruto waited, his erection dying and then sighed.

"Mr. Muscles, I thought I was Mr. _Lugnut_. " Naruto responded getting up. Sakura groaned and thought.

"Okay then… how about _Mr. Whiskers_?" Sakura questioned, "sounds cute and right." she added. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Uhhh… Mr. Whiskers… I… wait…" Naruto paused and thought. "Mr. Whiskers… Mr. Whiskers…" he kept repeating it to himself. "…okay… I can live with that, just don't say it around your friends, please. It'd be embarrassing." Naruto agreed. Sakura smiled and hopping in his arms.

"You're my strong and devilishly handsome Mr. Whiskers." She said. Naruto chuckled. How she was talking was cute and funny.

"Whatever you say babe. Whatever. You. Say." He sighed, carrying her to a warmer and cozier destination, she snuggled into him with a smile. Though, she felt no warmth, she hoped he at least stayed the night with her again… so she didn't feel so lonely. Besides, she loved the warmth he provided her with. As they walked, Naruto found them a warm place to sit and have a bite to eat. It wasn't that late, probably late afternoon, around 2-o-clock. He found them a small grill, and they had been seated at the steak house. Naruto had checked his wallet… not many more diners out in the future he knew. Sighing, he looked at the pinkette seating next to him, her head laid gently on his should while she gripped his biceps as if for dear life. Rolling his eyes and taking a drink of his coke the blond let her snuggle as much as she wanted.

The waiter had come around after a few minutes, Naruto was decently hungry and had asked Sakura. She said no, Naruto shrugged and ordered a bit of Teriyaki chicken with a side bowl of rice. Something light but enough for now. As they both waited, he felt Sakura playing with his ear-lobe. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and indeed, she was toying with his ear-lobe.

"What the hell are you doing to my ear?" Naruto asked with a comical smile.

"Nothing, I just like the piercing you got, it makes you look handsome." She replied. Naruto smiled and cuddled her in closer.

"Really?" he questioned with a pleased look, strutting out his bottom lip. She giggled cutely at his antics and flicked his ear. "Is it really that tempting?" He asked. She giggled again and continued playing. After a few minutes in Hell, Naruto turned and looked down at her with a grim face. She put on a cute, adoring smile, fluttering her eye-lashes as she did so. "You're lucky your so damn cute girl." he said.

"Awe, is my Mr. Whiskers' whiskers lonely?" She teased. He sighed and rolled his eyes, dismissing her comment.

"You know, I'd like for you to toy with other parts too." He said, Sakura cocked her eyebrow.

"Like what kinds of parts?" She questioned.

"Oh, you don't wanna know." He said as a grinned with a chuckled. Sakura blushed and hid her face.

"I can't believe… you just said that." She said, embarrassed.

"S'all good, no one heard me," He said with a grin. Sakura eyed him and looked around, fortunately no one had eavesdropped onto their conversation, nor had they heard what Naruto said. "So what's with you today?" He asked. Looking at him, she hinted a bit of confusion at the blond, "you used to be shy and now you're all perky and lovey dovey." He said. She smiled and sighed.

"Well, I feel like I can express myself better around you. It doesn't bother you does it?" Sakura replied.

"Oh no, was just curious is all. I'm glad you're comin' out of your shell and being who you are," he said and pulled her closer and leaned down to her face, "'cause I sure don't wanna be bundled up inside." He added and then gave her a lick on the cheek and growled foxily. She blushed and slightly peeped like a baby chick as he chuckled.

The feel of his saliva turning cold on her cheek made her shudder. Please by her reaction, the blond sighed, and readied his revenge. He took the straw the waiter at brought them and bit the end of the paper casing off. He ripped it until there was a slight amount still on the straw. He took the part with the hole and looked down, Sakura not minding. He chuckled and blew, the paper coming off and landing in her pink locks. She looked at him and hit his chest for it.

"Whoa, easy, easy lemon squeezy!" He said, the amount of force she implied startled him as he rubbed his chest.

"Did I hurt my Mr. Whiskers?" She teased. Naruto thought and an ingenious plan came to his mind. Grinning, he then began to us his animalistic side. Sakura began hearing small, faint and cute whimpers coming from him. He turned towards him and cocked her eyebrow in awe. Naruto had laid his head on the table as he whimpered… like a hurt animal.

"_How does he do that!?" _Sakura's mind had gone far beyond it's limits of thinking. After a while, Naruto let out a little yelp, and that attracted a bit of attention… unwanted. Sakura acted out immediately and grabbed his and held him. She stroked the side of his face and kissed his blond hair. Naruto grinned, he was at the level of her breasts perfectly.

"_Hehehe, at least there's a use for that now." _He thought mentally, though he heard a bit of ranting.

"**NOW FUCK HER!" **A deep and demonic voice shouted in the back of his head. Rolling his eyes, Naruto groaned as he appeared in front of a giant cage in a sewer that was his conscious. In front of him, appeared one gigantic, and very peeved, yet horny fox.

"_Do you always have to ruin everything?" _Naruto questioned the fox, crossing his arms against his chest. The fox growled at him darkly.

"**HEY! I'VE BEEN WASTING IN THIS FUCKING JAIL FROM WHEN YOU WERE IN DIAPERS BOY!" **The fox shouted, snarling and snorting at Naruto.

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah so what? You're a horny pervert and you want me to fuck Sakura. Listen, I would if I could but something tells me she isn't ready. If I want someone like her I'm waiting until she feels comfortable around me and then maybe I can get her in bed and we can do a little action and you can get your much needed desire out and stopped bugging the shit out of me." _The blond explained.

"**Why not just use the gift I gave you and cuddle up to her and warm her with my lovely red colored chakra? Hehehe, fur ain't the only thing that gets 'em ornery Kit." **The fox explained. Naruto face palmed and sighed.

"_No wonder you never got a mate, you're a horny jerk." _Naruto said. The fox's eyes turned completely blood red.

"**GET OVER HERE SO I CAN RIP YOU APART!" **The fox blared angrily. Naruto gave the fox a nice grin.

"_Well since you said that it's making me not want to." _Naruto chuckled. The irritated fox wanted to shove his claws through and kill the boy, but he held off and sighed.

"**Since there is no point in arguing I'm making you a deal, Kit." **The fox said. Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"_Deal? What are you talking about __**Kyuubi**__?" _Naruto asked, the great fox. Kyuubi, the Demon Fox, Tails of Nine, had almost destroyed Konoha long ago, however it was not actually him, Kyuubi had been controlled by Madara Uchiha, found of the Uchiha Clan. Using the Sharingan Kyuubi had been forced to destroy Konoha, however the plan was foiled by the Yondaime Hokage, the youngest and strongest Hokage who had ever lived. Kyuubi grinned menacingly.

"**Hehe… I'm just implying that if you do that little thing for me *Wink* I'll do something for you."** The great fox replied. Naruto was skeptical and cocked his eyebrow.

"_And exactly, what would you do for me?" _The blond asked. The fox grinned evilly and leaned down.

"**Well, I'll turn off you going into the Cloak form at night so you can cuddle with that luscious pink meat. But, I want you to get closer to her, turn her on and make her feel **_**nice and comfortable **_**around you so we both benefit."** Kyuubi said in a low tone. Naruto stared at him.

"…_really? You'll make me regular at night?" _Naruto asked. Kyuubi smirked, showing his pearly whites.

"**Hehehe, oh come Kit, I want you to be with someone, and this will help you. Would I lie, if I will I'll roll over and lick my balls." **Kyuubi said. Naruto's eye twitched.

"_You do that everyday!" _Naruto shouted!

"**I'm an animal dammit! WHAT ELSE DO YOU THINK I DO!? And don't say talk, because I'll still do it and it's fun to annoy you." **The demon chuckled evilly. Naruto eyed him, the fox licked it's paw and smiled… evilly.

"_Fine, there better not be any strings attached though." _Naruto agreed. In an instant Naruto was ejected from his mind and he found himself in the real world again! Shaking his head, he looked around and found himself in the steak-house. He looked around, people were eating and not paying him any attention at all, he looked next to Sakura who was cuddled up against his body. He knew she was worried, however she tried not to show it, since Naruto had already embarrassed her. Sighing, he knew he'd stick to the deal he struck with the Devil and hugged her.

She felt his presence and looked up, seeing his cerulean eyes.

"Are you okay Naruto?" She asked cupping his cheeks. He nodded, sighing in return the pinkette smiled.

"Thank Kami." The rosettes' worries fell silent, and she resumed cuddling, Naruto felt a little more fluffy than usual. Roping his arm around her body the blond pulled her in more towards his own as to make her comfortable. Smiling, the girl snuggled in to feel his warmth. A few seconds later, Naruto's meal arrived, sizzling on a coal black plate still and a bowl of rice placed at the main courses side. Sakura's stomach growled at the luxurious scent of the meal. Naruto chuckled at her, the pinkette's cheeks turning the color of her hair.

"Are you sure you don't want anything now?" He questioned, dipping it enticingly in the sauce and putting it in his mouth with the chop-sticks.

"…maybe a bite?" She asked holding up her fingers, putting it in a pinch. Naruto thought and tapped his chin.

"If you beg for it." He said. Sakura's eye twitched comically and Naruto picked up a bit of meat and held it out. "Beg." He said plainly.

"I'm not going to beg for it! Just give it to me, please?" She asked.

"Keep it up, do something… nice." Naruto commanded. She cocked her brow and the blond grinned at her.

"Like what?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought.

"Unbutton your shirt and show a bit of the goods." He said, winking at her. She blushed madly!

"Oh please! Just give me the meat! I'm not degrading myself in public for you!" She whispered in a hiss. Naruto shrugged and ate the meat, Sakura gasping!

"If you wanna piece of meat you're gonna have to do what I say." He said and winked at her. She groaned and opened her mouth to speak and bargain with him, but he shook his head. Sighing, she looked around and blushed as she unbuttoned her shirt and let the cracks of her breasts peek out. Naruto grinned widely and chuckled. He grabbed a bit of meat and fed the blushing girl.

"I feel like a whore." She grumbled. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Well, you're not. Besides, you look sexy like that," he said, feeding her a few more pieces before himself. "I like it." He smiled, Sakura mentally cursed at her stomach for getting her into this. She eyed his shirt and thought it should come off, but being in a restaurant she knew she couldn't do anything about it… almost.

"Fine then, if I'm forced to show you my goods, then you should unbutton your shirt and show your pecs." Sakura said. Naruto grinned and did as he was told, unbuttoning until he was showing off his muscle, causing Sakura to sweat-drop.

"I'm alright like this, not sure why you aren't." Naruto chuckled. She huffed at him, Naruto laughed and kept feeding her, as well as himself, until it was gone. They split the rice, Naruto get quite a bit more of it, and Sakura blaming his big mouth, though he didn't seem to mind since it was true. Once finished, Sakura buttoned up her shirt, as did Naruto. After the blond paid they both bundled up and left. The snow fell gently amongst the ground, and Naruto still felt fluffy as thoughts of snuggling near a warm fire entered his mind. Grinning to himself, he hoped nightfall came soon! As they were walking, Sakura saw Sasuke up ahead, walking with a few band-aids here and there. She glanced at Naruto, who didn't even so much as look at the Uchiha, though his blood came to a complete boil, he did not want to scare the girl he held.

Sakura looked towards Sasuke, and the raven-haired boy held no emotion what-so-ever on his face. She felt like something was bound to happen the instant they both caught eye contact! She gripped Naruto's trench coat with each step her heart beated faster and faster as the thoughts of them ripping into each other entered her mind. As they were just a hair away from each other Sakura gripped his coat and closed her eyes tightly for what was about to happen!

3

2

**1**

Naruto and the Uchiha passed each other without noticing one another, not even saying a single word nor making eye contact. Sakura opened her eyes and looked around, hoping to see them both ripping at each other like rabid dogs! However, she didn't see Sasuke anywhere. Looking behind her, she saw him, walking casually with his hands in his pockets like always. She turned towards Naruto, who had the same face as Sasuke did. She had to admit, when serious he looked pretty sexy, more than Sasuke. But, then again she always found Naruto to be sexy when she touched his rippling biceps and those perfectly cut pecs and abs that looked to be carved by diamond! Sighing in relief she calmed herself, the dreaded thoughts sinking away to the back of her mind.

However, Naruto on the other hand, wanted to go back and rip Sasuke's throat out! He was angrier than usual, the fact that his blood-mercilessly boiled within his body seemed like there was only one thing he wanted to do, which was kill the Uchiha and submit their clan as extinct! With only one Uchiha on the damn planet how hard could it be? He was about to go back and finish Sasuke, except he stopped himself!

"_What the? …that was weird. I feel… violent, really violent, and now it's gone and I'm happy. That's weird, that normally doesn't happen." _He thought. Glancing at Sakura, he had felt her grip his shirt as he and Sasuke passed. Was she scared? Of course he knew the answer was yes, and he didn't want to scare her or anything. Although, Sasuke was lucky Sakura had been there to stop him, or the blond would have probably ripped the Uchiha apart with his bare hands! He shook his head as the malicious thoughts came back and ceased.

"Naruto," Sakura started, snapping him out of his thoughts! He looked at her and gave her a questioned look, "thanks for holding back." She said and hugged the startled blond. Hugging back, Naruto sighed and kissed her head.

"Yeah… forget about him though, how about we go home and have some nice Hot Chocolate and maybe snuggled by a fire, at my apartment this time?" He suggested. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"I'd love that, plus it'll be nice to see your apartment, I've never been in it before." She replied with a cute tone. Smiling, Naruto and the pinkette continued walking towards the West side of the village. As they strolled around, looking at a few shops on their way, Naruto had felt an acute, but very faint sense of rage that never let up, no matter what he did to stop it. As Sakura window shopped, Naruto felt himself becoming enraged, and then calm, happy and then enraged again. As if his emotions were unbalanced! Shaking his head, he sighed and waited until she was done. As soon as she turned towards him, he grabbed her forcefully and dragged her along by the arm! She gasped by his immense strength! "Naruto! Stop! That hurts!" She yelped. Naruto stopped and turned around, looking at her. Her eyes widened, she felt an intense rage, and anger that flared violently inside him she'd never seen before! His piercing eyes showed every sign. Naruto stared at her, as if he was giving her a glare that death would even fear. But then, instantly he calmed. He looked at the pinkette and saw himself gripping her arm angrily.

"Oh shit! Sakura I'm sorry!" He apologized and let go immediately! She pulled back and cringed in pain. His immense strength had broken her wrist and she whimpered a bit. Naruto got close and bent down and looked. "Sakura, I'm so sorry! I… I didn't know what came over me Sakura! I… just felt this really intense… anger. Let me help you Sakura, it's the least I can and should do." Naruto offered. She said nothing as the blond wrapped an arm around her back and propelled her forward.

They arrived at the apartments and Naruto grabbed his keys. Unlocking the door, he gestures Sakura in first before walking in himself, closing and locking the door again. He flipped a switch, and instantly the darkened room illuminated itself with light! Sakura looked around. The apartment had a feeling that one could not verbally explain. It was… cozy, warm and felt so safe. They were in the living room/kitchen. A couch against the wall, a coffee table in front and a television set combo. He had quite a lot of plants too! Each expressing vibrant and beautiful colors of all kinds. She marveled at the plants hanging and at the window seal which was thick with ice from the outside, and even inside a little around the edges. His kitchen was plain and simple, a walk-in. Stove in the middle, on the sides 2 counter-tops, a microwave on the left counter-top and finally a fridge on the right side of the counter-top. The kitchen had to walk ways to go in and out of, separated by a wall with an open view of the living room.

"Wow Naruto, I live what you've done with this place." She said. The girl noticed a hallway and a few doors on the sides, along with a turn into another hallway. She guessed his room was down there.

"Oh, thanks! Now you get comfortable, and take off your jacket and stuff and I'll go ahead and start the fire, and then slip into something more homey, okay?" He asked. She cocked her eyebrow at how skeptical that sounded, but he had begun to start the fire, and after a few moments, it was blazing beautifully, and the crackling sounds made her even more comfy.

The blond then moved down the hall and turned the corner. She noticed how vibrant the fire made the room look. Among all it stood out the most. She smiling and took everything off, with one hand since Naruto had broken her wrist. She knew she could heal it herself easily, but what fun would that be if she didn't let Naruto do it himself she thought. Although, his emotions seemed bipolar, or on the border. As she slipped off her coat and mittens, using her teeth to get the mitten that was on her broken wrist, Sakura glanced out the window. It was beginning to darken, that was the seasons for you, especially since Winter was on the rise soon. She sat herself on the couch, and found it quite luxurious! Though it did smell a bit… funky, a little like Naruto and ramen. She giggled at the thought of the two that were insufferable. Laying back into the couch, she closed her eyes and sighed peacefully. Then, she decided to move over near the fire, got up, careful of her wrist and sat down near the blazing flames. She felt cozy and closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth it provided her.

A few minutes later, she had fallen over and was sleeping near the light of the fire on the carpet. Naruto came in, and had slipped into a black tank-top and orange pajama's, and in his arms he held a blanket and a few pillows. He noticed Sakura on the floor and smiled, awing at how cute she looked sleeping. He also noticed that he wasn't turning into a monster, which was good. He turned down the lights using a circular knob, adjusting to where little light provided the room above and the fire did the rest. Walking over to her, he laid down with her, putting a pillow under her head and covering them both with the blanket. He cuddled with her, his fluffy feelings coming back again. He unbuttoned her shirt and took it off, revealing her pink bra. The touch of her cold bare skin made him snuggle closer to her to warm the pinkette. He cuddled close… so close they were in perfect sync. The lush carpeting was very comfortable, and since the fireplace had a decent amount of tiling around it and a metal fire net there was nothing to worry about.

The blond looked outside, the sky purple and gray through the iced window. Smiling, Naruto looked down at the girl sleeping, although she had awakened and groaned uncomfortably.

"My wrist…" she mumbled, slightly in pain. Naruto sat her up and took a look at her wrist. He felt like kicking his own ass breaking it.

"Hold on, I got a med kit in the closet. Go ahead and just sit tight okay." He said and hopped to his feet, stumbling clumsily before heading down the hall. She giggled at his funny antics. He returned a few moments later with a med kit. "Okay, now let's see here." He said, inspecting her wrist. "Sorry Sakura, I'll make it better though…" he said with a handsome grin. She watched as he wrapped her wrist in gauze and finally kissed it softly. The blond put back the kit and walked back to his position near Sakura. Sitting back down, Naruto stared at her. Those emerald eyes shimmering in the blazing fire-light, how captivating they were. "You look really beautiful when your eyes sparkle like that." He whispered. She chuckled lightly, flattered by his compliment.

"And you look handsome in that tank-top. Black really suits you, with orange." She said back. He chuckled and looked down, obviously not wanting her to see his scarlet fluster. Giggling she looked out the window again. As she did, she didn't notice Naruto leaning in closer, attempting to get a little bit more intimate with her. He was on is hand and knees, his face near hers by only a few inches. Sakura turned around and as she made eye contact with the blond, she felt his soft lips make contact with her own. She was slightly astonished by this, Naruto a little bit the same. Though the blond did not falter back in his deal that he made with Kyuubi, nor the kiss. He stopped, and kissed her again, repeating this over several times.

Inside, Kyuubi watched with a smirk, however he thought deeply about Naruto's past. What the fox had done to him in order to save the blonde's life. He felt a bit sad about what had happened, although the demon hardly felt compassion on his own, this was probably a first.

"_**Well… looks like things are going back to the way they were… back then. Hopefully those fuckin' - …wait…" **_ He listened more carefully. There was… someone speaking out in the distance. Surely Naruto and Sakura could not hear it because it was across the village, however, Kyuubi was a little bit different. His very sharp, and keen sense of hearing enabled him to detect sound from miles away, even at his current position inside Naruto.

_*Across the Village…*_

Night had slowly fallen upon the quaint and relaxed Konoha. Villagers had gone inside their homes, shops had closed completely and all lanterns had been turned off. All seemed silent in the village, however, one place seemed skeptical, across the village resided the Uchiha residence. It was dark, and in a state of disrepair on the outside. However light still faintly illuminated the complex. Inside, two figures sat stared at each other, piercing red eyes with tomma marks and spiral designs both had.

"I want that runt dead…" One said with a mannish voice. He seemed very angry, for he had many bandages and casts around his arms.

"Relax _**Fugaku**_, you'll get your revenge soon, just relax." The other said in a low and cool voice.

"WELL I CAN'T _**SASUKE**_! I'LL KILL THEM BOTH!" The man named Fugaku shouted angrily! Sasuke said nothing as a dim and low flickering candle lit half his face. The other side of it masked in darkness as he raging Sharingan spun a little. Fugaku gave Sasuke an insane look of killer intent, very much wanting his revenge.

"We'll handle this one way or another, until then shut your damn mouth. After all, we get our revenge one way or another, it is the Uchiha way." Sasuke said in a monotone voice. Fugaku grunted angrily and clenched his fist tightly, his knuckles turned snow white. Sasuke looked out across the village and glared, "besides… I need to get a little revenge myself." The Uchiha said with a blazing glare. Fugaku smirked.

"Good… they think you're the only Uchiha… but looks like they're all fucking wrong. We'll kill all those fools my brother." Fugaku chuckled deeply.

"In due time. Let your wounds heal," Sasuke said. Fugaku beamed out across the village, "all in due time." he repeated as the candle flickered out from a cold breeze, leaving their beaming eyes in the darkness.

_*In Naruto's Conscious…*_

Kyuubi's eyes narrowed and he growled.

"_**Those fuckers… well… looks like this'll be a repeat. Not like they'll survive, with Kit's emotions unbalanced due to his cloaks de-activation. This oughta be interesting…" **_The fox grinned. Outside Naruto's conscious, the two were nuzzling by the fire with warm cocoa in their hands. Naruto had wrapped the blanket around them both, sitting behind Sakura, his chin rested upon her shoulder. Kissing her cheek he sighed.

"Do you think we'll have school again tomorrow?" He questioned. She shrugged.

"We might, we might not. Although a break is really nice once in a while. Let's keep our fingers crossed for another day off tomorrow." She said. He chuckled and nodded.

"You know, despite your broken wrist, I'm glad I can be with you, even though we met a while ago, it feels right in all ways." he said. She chuckled.

"Well, sometimes things happen I guess. And I'm glad I can spend this kind of time with you. You're a great guy Naruto." Se replied and earned another smooch on the cheek. Inside their minds, they didn't know that they were thinking in sync.

"_Why do I feel like I've known you somewhere before?" _

_1 hour later…_

Naruto watched the sparkling flames in the fire place. Looking down, he noticed Sakura had fallen asleep, cuddling into his chest for warmth. Smiling, the blond wrapped his arms around her body. He took off his tank-top and sighed, relaxing with her sleeping on his hardened muscular body. He pulled her body into his until they were in sync and as close as possible. His soft and large hands rubbed her stomach, and maybe a little farther down. He thought deeply for a moment, thinking about what would happen between them in the future. He had a bit of Kyuubi's need for sex as well, although he still thought deeply about it.

The more he thought, the more he felt himself hardening over it. Sighing, the blond laid his head upon the pillow and closed his eyes. Deciding to let the fire simmer, he fell asleep. Outside, the clouds blanketed the sky, and soon tiny flakes of snow fell gently as a chilling breeze drifted through the air.

________________________________________________________________________

_Well, that was the second part of the chapter peoples! Expect the story-ling to become more intense and full of Drama, Romance and new confessions (Ect.) BYE BYE! R&R please! And remember, flamers go fuck themselves. :3_

_**Note: I have decided something as well. I will write multiple stories from now on. Here is a list of the ones I would REALLY like the write! Please choose and let me know what you think! I am asking this because I kind of wish to write more than one story, just to give you guys a little more difference in reading, which I think is important.**_

_1.) Sakura and the Demon of Konoha Castle: Curse of the Crystal Lantern!_

_2.) Romance in the West _

_3.) Imaginary Intimacy_

_4.) Twilight (Not what you think it's about, don't judge it)_

_5.) The Forest Guardian_

_6.) The Ocean's Ocarina_

_**Thanks! Bye! **_


	11. Pride, Greed, Envy and Wrath

Hello again! (I always say that LOL!) Well, here's to another chapter of Demon in the High School guys. Thanks! Enjoy! ^^

**KsNandS: **_HEY! _

**Naruto: **OH BOY OH BOY OH BOY!!! :3 *Jumps up and down*

**KsNandS: **What is it!? :O

**Naruto: **IT'S MEH B-DAY! o

**KsNandS: **…are you sure?

**Naruto: **Not in your universe dummy! IN THIS ONE! :D

**KsNandS: **I ish no dummy! T_T BUT HAPPY 19th B-DAY! :3 What ish your wish!?

**Naruto: **I can think of somet'in w *Grins perversely*

**KsNandS: **WAIT! NO! THAT'S NOT THE PART YET! . YOU CAN'T DO THAT YET!

**Naruto: **AND WHY DA FACK NOT! D

**KsNandS: **BECAUSE! 3 YOU NEEDS TO GET SAKKY-CHAN TO DISCOVER YOUR TRUE IDENTITY FIRST! (Déjà vu)

**Naruto: **WHAT!? BAHHH! D: NOT COOL MAN!

**KsNandS: **You ish just gonna have to be a virgi until then! D If you keep complaining, YOU WON'T DO LOVEY DOVEY TO SHIT!

**Naruto:** Gah… -.- fine… BUT! I WANNA SEE SOMETHING GOOD! I'M BORED AND SEXUALLY ACTIVE HERE!

**KsNandS: **3 YOU WAIT! Or you get nothing… -w-

**Naruto:** Grrr…

**KsNandS: **Now be good foxy-poo and go back to bed with Sakky-chan :3

**Naruto: ***Groans* Fine… wait… isn't there a timeskip?

**KsNandS:** IUVOUIBONHVGBV! SHUT UP! *Slaps hand over his mouth* D

**Naruto: **BBRORBMBBRBROBRBRBORBBR!!!! *Muffles loudly*

**KsNandS: **Now be good foxy and help me with sequence of introduction!

**Naruto: **Fine…

**KsNandS and Naruto: **LET THE STORY CONTINUE!!!! IUBEICBOYBENBFVYIGUHOSBYIGUODHAVOGLLLHS!!!

_(Time-Skip, 2 months later)_

It had been 2 months, and was not October. There had been a bit of snow back in August, which was quite odd considering that Fire Country was one of the hottest during the Summer. But, then again sometimes Autumn came quick, and with it, brought a white blanket of wonders, and hope of school closing. Nevertheless, Naruto and Sakura's relationship had slightly blossomed a bit more. Naruto usually had Sakura over at his place for the night, unless she had something important to do that is. But other than that, Naruto usually had Sakura over at his apartment. At times they slept together, but it was usually when they felt that one needed the other, sometimes after experiencing déjà vu.

But, other than that when they slept separate Naruto took the couch and, even though she protested constantly, Sakura was left with his bedroom. Once, Naruto had snuck into the bedroom and gotten in bed with her intentionally, and when she had awoken, he usually ended up with a small bump on the head after, and then Sakura would kiss it. She enjoyed sleeping in the same bed as him, it was no wrong. She understood his needs from all the loneliness he had once talked to her about, but on a deeper basis. He had said;

_Since childhood… I've been alone. No one loved me, no one showed any sign of affection for me nor did anyone even wanna adopt me as their own. The pain I experienced… it was like being stabbed in the heart over and over. And when I met my lil' bro… well I was more than overjoyed. I taught him just about everything I knew. Sports was one thing, chakra control… but, there are many things that I still know that he doesn't. But what I'm saying, is that my life seemed almost complete when we met up. __**Having someone close to you but not even knowing that they're out there is a really painful thing to take in.**_ _Especially if you __**remember**_ _them from a long time ago. It's true, I've had that experience, and there were some experiences with you that I've had before, Sakura. Remember… when we'd get those head aches? I… kinda remember something, and I'm not sure if this is right, but it had to do with… someone I once knew. When I was young. …I'm getting off topic, aren't I? Sorry… anyway, when I experienced loneliness, it was like I was in the corner of a dark room and…_

He would explain it to her as lucid as he was able to. He would often tell her at times when he experienced déjà vu. She would also do that same with him. She'd tell him about how no one really liked her when she was young, and how she was such a fan girl over Sasuke. She had said;

_Well… believe it or not, but I used to be a fan girl. I'd follow, drool, squeal and… do just about anything when Sasuke did something, like cut a piece of meat. Gah, it was horrible! The guy didn't even like me even one bit! He would usually talk to me when he was either busy and didn't want to be bothered, while he was training, or when I had gone too far and he told me to stop. That's when people began to dislike me because I had a short temper and I was known for exploding in rage, even at the tiniest of reasons. I never made many friends… Tenten, on occasions talked to me, but they were really short conversations. Ino had the most popularity amongst us all. Always in the spot-light, shining brightly, and then we became enemies because of Sasuke, and I became an out-cast. My parents had died a few years later and I was stuck for a moment. That was until Lady Tsunade had come and gave me support. It was at the weirdest of times too. Tsunade had been founded by a man named Jiraiya, and Tsunade had said that there had been a pupil of his who had accompanied him. He was loud, obnoxious and had the will of a stone building. Yet… he protected Tsunade and risked his life for her. And when I was sitting on my bed, crying at night sometimes, I would often think about that pupil. How he had a strong will, it became really interesting to me, and when I asked Tsunade, she said he was young, but then again she said I'd be a perfect match, as in couple for him… now I'm getting off topic! HAHA! But… yeah… an out cast because of my stupid attitude. Hey! I'm kinda like you Naruto! I was lonely and no one really liked me, and I had no parents, but I still managed to buckle up and make it through life! _

It was true… and it became even more evident that they could relate to one another by their past. It gave them a stronger bond, and a reason to be together as a couple on the horizon. Though, Sakura still had nightmares of a monster chasing after her, and though she never re-called any of it from her past. She often thought about the future, and if her dreams were telling her something she hoped they were wrong and it was just as it was, a dream. Naruto reassured her however. He would protect her from this monster if it existed, he promised it. And this reassurance usually led to a small cuddle, or even a peck on the lips. It was weird, because they both still had the feeling of knowing each other once before, however they could not place it and usually discarded the idea. It would come back again though, but they both ignored it and enjoyed the time they shared together, cuddling, kissing a bit and even taking naps on the sofa in Naruto's apartment, as it was rare that they even went back to Sakura's place. So scarce that Sakura had actually thought about selling the house. What was the point in having it if she was going to spend her time with the blond at his apartment anyway? Besides, his apartment was way cozier than that ratted, aged, creaking, creepy house.

It was early in the morning, the gray clouds covered the village, darkening it. Snow fell silently on the houses and streets, the temperature reaching to below a very chilly five degrees! The perfect weather for cuddling in bed. Frost formed along the windows of the houses, snow hardened and thickened with one more layer after another. The West side of the village usually received more snow than the rest. It was weird because one would think the village received a fair amount of snow but actually there were certain placed when it snowed longer, and maybe harder. But, if one village was unable to be accessed by a horse carriage or anything else, the same would be on the other sides, North, South and East.

Within one of the apartments on the West side of town, the windows were dark and frosted over in a crystalline pattern. Within, it was quite chilly as the heat was not turned on, probably to avoid saving the heat bill. It was silent, one could hear a pin drop if it was tossed onto the tile in within the walk-in kitchen. Down the hall, a faint red aura could be seen, glowing softly from a room that was located two turns to the right and into another door. Inside, there were two people. Both were within deep sleep, however heat could be felt radiating from the larger figure. This was because of an ominous-looking crimson aura that covered his entire body.

However, the partner he was sleeping with did not awaken despite this feeling, for the heat it provided was perfect to keep her in the state of deep sleep. The whisker lines on the sides of his cheeks had darkened to charcoal, his eyes seemed to narrow, as well as his nails increasing in length. Upon his naked chest were black tattoo like images of foreign writing scribbled on his skin, almost to the point of completely covering his torso, biceps, forearms and then halted at his wrist with a circular ring. The markings even stretched down to his back, his legs and stopped at his ankles. It was the same for his neck area as well. There was a reason for this, a sign of maturity was involved in this matter of markings. The inscriptions were based upon seven phases, all collaborating in synchronization. Each phase categorized certain changes within the body. And each seal was placed at certain parts of his body, indicated both the order of the phase and the effect: _(If you are Christian you should know these. I shall do these phases my way as I see it, no need for worry, I worship no evil, as faith is my shield. I worship only God. Thank you.)_

_Phase of Superbia _

_Phase of Avaritia _

_Phase of Invidia _

_Phase of Ira _

_Phase of Acedia _

_Phase of Gullia _

_Phase of Luxuria _

The strange tattoos placed at the parts of his body glowed ominously. His time of demon childhood was now over, and it was time for him to experience adulthood. With the sense of a mate nearby, the first phase; **The Phase of Pride **began glowing strongly in violet. His body reacted as a smile forced it's way to his black lined lips, and his black lined eyes held a sense of pride. He had a mate, and in this pride, he awoke. His slitted eyes black pupils and crimson red iris scanned the room. Sitting up, he looked to his side, seeing her in a state of sleep. A sensation washed over him, his crimson aura ears twitching as he held his head high. He let out a deep chuckle from the back of his throat. Getting out of bed, clad in his boxers, the ring of _Superbia _glowing a strong lily around his neck, he slowly slipped away into the living room. Opening the door, he stepped outside, the feel of cold wind upon his half-naked body send goose bumps to his skin.

The condensation of his own breath was as lucid as the crystalline windows of his apartment. He stretched his muscles and popped his neck, energy had begun to swarm through his body. His perfectly cut body was live and ready to start the day. Going back inside, he checked the time. It was 5: 36 in the morning, and what made this day better? The fact that it was Saturday and there was no school! He looked in the mirror and grinned with pride.

"**Ahh, I'm so sexy," **he said and flexed his muscles. He looked down the hall and popped his back, **"hmm… maybe I should make Sakura a bit of breakfast…" **he suggested to himself. Looking at the thin lining of aura and the few bubbles that floated about, he groaned in annoyance, **"alright fox, you're not holding your end of the bargain we made," **he said. The thin line suddenly disappeared.

"Much better," he young and deep voice had returned to it's smooth tone instead of a low demonic one.

"**Whatever… also… Happy Birthday…" **Kyuubi said with a menacing grin. Naruto smiled!

"_Oh yeah! I turn nineteen! I nearly forgot!" _he mentally shouted! His birthday was not celebrated, because it was the day of his conception and the day in which Kyuubi, the Demon King, had been sealed within him. The fox had nine-tails and a certain disposition by being sealed within the blond. But, Kyuubi and Naruto had somewhat gotten used to each other over the years. Kyuubi had once told Naruto that he saved him from being killed by a hoard of villagers when he was young. Naruto could believe it since he now lived a cursed life of being a half-demon. The seal that kept Kyuubi sealed within had cracked and the beasts chakra would continuously leak, causing Naruto to undergo changes to make him a half-demon, even though he was not of demon blood.

"**Well… I hope you have a good one Kit. Now, get to makin' your mate the breakfast you promised. And don't forget to show some **_**pride**_**, when doing it!"** Kyuubi said with a menacing grin Naruto seemed not to notice.

"_That's weird… cause I feel like that… like it's an unrestrained feeling or sense of pride. I feel awesome because of Sakura! Kinda… like she's my trophy girl." _Naruto explained. It wasn't something Kyuubi had not known would come. The beast had been awaiting this moment for nearly 19 years. However, he did not want to tell Naruto about these phases. The blond would have to see for himself what it was like for a half-demon to go through the phases of adulthood. It was perfectly normal though, and Kyuubi was sure Naruto would enjoy many of the moments created by the seven phases. He would sit back, and enjoy.

Naruto sighed and walked into the bedroom. Sakura was sleeping silently, and the blond couldn't be more proud of having her with him. He strolled over and climbed back in bed. Stroking her pink hair, re-calling a lot of the bonding they'd been doing over the past months. He had enjoyed it, and it was one of the most memorable times he could ever find happiness in actually remembering the past. Naruto looked out of the window, the gray and dull sky almost making it seem like there was no world out there. Frost consumed the windows, the bed was warm, it was Saturday, and it ultimately was his birthday, not to leave out the fact that the blond was in bed with his mate and there were few problems with their relationship. They hadn't experienced any of those headaches, although a lot of déjà vu, and to top the icing with a cherry, Naruto was sure they'd, at least, get more intimate over the time they were together, which excited him to no end!

"Sakura…" he said with a sigh and pecked her on the cheek. She nuzzled in closer to him, feeling his sweet kiss upon her rosy cheek. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her in closer for her reward of noticing his existence. This was probably one of those times when Naruto could actually feel her close to him, the closest they've been able to get at least. Nuzzling up to his neck, the blond smiled and closed his eyes, "I'm so proud to have you… with me. You're like my precious trophy… shining with gold and glory. My victory, the symbol of my victorious triumph, is all you Sakura. Soon, my victory will be your love… very soon," said Naruto. As the inscription around his neck shone around his neck, the sense of pride became stronger. He then decided he would wait… wait for her to awaken, and if he went to sleep, well then that was better than being awake. He decided to test himself.

_*5 Hours later…*_

The sun had come up, the clouds cast a gray glow on the village as people bustled, even out in the cold. in the apartment, Naruto had fallen asleep, his neck still burning purple, however he awoke instantly! Sitting up slowly, he looked down at Sakura, who was still asleep. Looking out the window, energy returning to him once again, the blond stretched and scratched his back. Climbing out of bed, clad in his striped pattern boxers or orange, black and red, he made his way to the kitchen. He'd cook something good for her. Fishing for a carton of eggs, a box of bacon and grabbing the bread on the counter, he began preparing her meal. It wasn't long until the smell of bacon simmering in the pan attracted his customer out. He always grinned every time he saw her in her pink undies and bra. It was a sign of how close they had gotten, and that was of more pride than he could imagine. He growled at her, licking his lips.

"Morning babe," Naruto greeted, "fixin' ya some breakfast. How'd you sleep last night?" He asked. She cocked her eyebrow at his greeting. Someone was in a good mood.

"Morning muscles," she giggled, "I slept good, you're such a heater! And why are you just making _me_ breakfast?" she questioned. He turned and grinned while flexing a little.

"Because I can, it's my apartment, and you're just about that stage in being my official girl friend. So why not?" Naruto replied. She thought for a moment, and shrugged, walking over she wrapped her arms around his hardened torso.

"Have you been working out again?" she giggled.

"Well you should know, you saw me sweating up a storm and demanded that I stop working out and that you get a chance to feel my chest. Did ya forget?" Naruto chuckled. Sakura thought.

"Maybe… although I remember the sweaty chest part, the whimpering and the fact that I saw a pep rally going on in your pants," she replied. Blushing, Naruto chuckled. She saw his tattoos. They looked ominous and it slightly frightened her.

"Where did you get these tattoo's?" Sakura asked. Naruto looked at himself and cocked his head to the side.

"I don't really know," he shrugged, "do you like 'em?" he asked. Sakura had to admit… while she tolerated some tattoo's, this was a bit much. But, that usually depended on who they were on. Since Naruto had a golden body, perfectly toned muscle and a few piercings, she thought they were great additions, even though some of them creeped her out.

"Mind turning around?" the pinkette asked. Naruto did as told and turned around, the black ink covering some parts of his torso. It was then that she noticed a few more piercings besides his ears. Crossing her arms, she tapped her foot, "you got your right nipple pierced? Don't you think that's a little gaudy?" she asked. Naruto shrugged.

"No… besides, I was bored, you were out shopping with Tenten and I decided to go do something. Found a parlor and got my nipple pierced but some chick," Naruto explained. Sakura's eyebrow twitched as soon as she heard the word "chick".

"She didn't do anything to you… did she?" Sakura's tone rising. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"No! She was probably thirty years old! Although, she did say that there was a discount if I got myself a dick piercing…" Naruto recalled. Sakura's face turned red, "whoa there baby! Just calm down! I told her I wasn't going to do anything else! I swear!" Naruto waved his hands in defense! She eyed him.

"Are you sure?" she questioned. Her nodded repeatedly!

"Yeah yeah yeah! I mean, of course I did-I-I-I mean of course I'm sure!" he stuttered with his words. Sakura found something fishy about him. The blond was sweating a little too much for him to be telling the truth.

"Where else did you get pierced?" she demanded to know. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"I told you, no where else Sakura, baby, c'mon. Don't ya believe me?" Naruto questioned. She sighed and then smiled.

"…okay… I believe you. Now lean your tall butt down here and give me a good-morning kiss and hug," she said. Naruto did as told and kissed her lips and then hugged her, "AHA!" Sakura found something! "You DID get more than one piercing! …oh my gosh… you got you're the whole back of YOUR EARS PIERCED!?" the pinkette nearly shouted! The back of his ears were lined with golden and silver earrings, all the way to the peak.

"Eh! Sakura! Baby! Calm down!" Naruto said waving his hands in defense! Sakura sighed, she was going to blow a gasket.

"Well you didn't tell me, and I should would've liked to know!" Sakura replied. Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"Well I don't think I need to tell you Sakura. I'm a big boy now…" Naruto replied. He was right, but Sakura still had her own opinion of the situation.

"I know… but sometimes I think you go a little over board. I mean… your nipple!?" she sighed and shook her head.

"I know, sexy isn't it? I know you'd like to lick that. Besides, I'm REALLY proud of them!" Naruto stuck his tongue out and teased her. She cocked her eyebrow.

"Proud? Why? It's just a piece of metal inside your skin…" Sakura replied. Naruto gave her a certain glance.

"Really? Well I can't expect you to understand pinky," he replied. She hit his chest playfully, causing him to chuckle and return back to what he was doing. Sakura sat on the couch and watched him cook. She found a few new names for Naruto while staring at him.

"One lean piece of meat with a slice of beef cake and golden sirloin sauce," she said. He over heard her and lifted his arms and flexed.

"There's more where that came from," he chuckled and went back to cooking. Sakura laughed as a blush crossed her face. The blond served her breakfast and she ate with delight, feeding him as well.

"Good isn't it?" he asked. She smiled and nodded.

"The best I've had in a long time, on a Saturday morning with snow outside," she replied, "I don't think it can get any better than this." the pinkette looked at him in admiration. Naruto winked at her and cleared his throat.

"Guess what today is?"

"What?" Sakura asked while chewing.

"I'm turnin' nineteen today!" he shouted! Sakura gasped and began choking on her food. Naruto patted her back and she swallowed, her eyes tearing a bit.

"You are!?" Sakura gasped, her glossy eyes shimmering. Naruto nodded. She didn't know it was his birthday! She immediately began to panic! "Oh my gosh! I didn't know! There's nothing planned! I have to get you a present! I-" her lips were sealed with his finger.

"Sakura, it's perfectly fine," he began, "I have you… and since then, you're the best present I could've asked for. There's nothing I could have that could ever replace you. You're like a golden trophy, beautiful and always shining with happiness." his husky voice sent shivers down her spine, "you're the best thing to ever happen to me, and alone that's worth more than anything." the blond said. Sakura's eyes shimmered brightly.

"Oh Naruto…" Sakura whispered. He smiled at her, and in that moment Sakura scoot closer to him and gave him a tender hug.

"Dawe!" Naruto awed with a grin.

"Happy Birthday Naruto." Sakura wished.

"Thanks Sakura! I'm glad we can be together on my birthday! Why don't we get showers, dressed and go do somethin'." He suggested. Sakura agreed to his gesture. She took her shower first, courtesy of Naruto's kindness, and then Naruto after. Naruto stayed in the bathroom while Sakura dried off in the bedroom. It was cold today, but Sakura wanted to look her best. She had brought all of her clothes, make-up, jewelry and just about anything she could grab to the apartment. She wondered how much the house would sell for, and her guess was around half it's original price. It wasn't much, being that the house was in shambles and deteriorating. Someone could find that spot useful and build a new house instead!

Saving the idea for later, Sakura picked out a nice pair of jeans and a long sleeved, pink, shirt with a few frills and puffy wrist holes. With a headband in her hair, pulling back her hair. She included a few ornaments. A red beaded bracelet, and to top it off, a little blush. Combing her fingers through her hair and fluffing it out, she smiled. Just then, she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in Naruto!" she giggled. The door opened and Sakura cocked her eyebrows in like. Naruto wore a, fishnet muscle shirt with orange pants, black wrist bands, a silver chain hanging from his waist and a pair of black boots, a dog tag, and his headband, "someone's ready for Halloween," she giggled. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and groaned.

"Ahh, c'mon Sakura. I try looking good and all I hear is a costume comment?" the blond sighed and dropped his head. Sakura laughed!

"Just kidding Naruto!" she replied, "you look very sexy! And I love the fishnet muscle shirt and the boots, the wrist bands are a nice touch too," Sakura complimented. The blond grinned. Sakura noticed how his tattoo's slightly stood out less, except for the ones on his arms, "well, at least your torso is slightly covered. Honestly did you even get those tattoo's intentionally?" Sakura questioned. Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno… they were just there when I woke up this morning," he replied. Sakura thought, and noticed the ring around his neck sporting a purple glow.

"And what's with the one sporting a purple glow around your neck?" Sakura questioned.

"Really?" the blond asked and looked in the mirror, "oh! Hey! Look at that! Sweet!" he chuckled and stroked the glowing violet tattoo. As he did, his feeling of pride hit him like a brick! Naruto shuddered and looked at Sakura. The girl cocked her eyebrow, Naruto's eyes staring straight at her, "did I tell you how proud I am to be your guy?" he asked. Sakura was taken back a little by the random comment, but she smiled.

"Yes, yes you did Naruto. Very well put too," she replied with another giggle. Naruto shook his head.

"But I feel it wasn't enough. What I'm feeling right now is… unrestrained, a sense of pure accomplishment, self-achievement, and the awesomeness of victory baby," he said and wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up. He turned around and walked back a bit, their noses touching before he fell back on the bed. Sakura laughed as he gave her ticklish kisses on her neck, and few tickles here and there. "You're one of a kind Sakura. The best!"

"You flatter me too much foxy. You know that?" Sakura asked. Her response was a purr and a whimper from him, "OHHHH! SO CUTE!" she squealed! Naruto sweat-dropped. She always liked it when he purred and, or, whimpered for her. "C'mon Mr. Foxy! Let's go out for a walk!" she said. Naruto shook his head.

"Gonna have to wrap a collar around me for that babe. Now… for the finishing touch…" she said. His words gave her a sneaky idea.

"_We'll see about that…" _

Naruto looked through the drawers and nightstands.

"What are you looking for?" Sakura asked. Naruto kept looking and then replied;

"I'm looking for my… aha! Here they are!" he said and took out a pair of adaptalite, orange framed, black lens, metallic sunglasses. Putting them on he looked at Sakura and grinned.

"Ooh! Those are nice! Although, please tell me you're not going for the gangster look… I just can't see that happening between us," she said. Naruto laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Well, it's not like I'm… well, I am Sex crazed, but I'm not going to do that just yet. I can wait until you're ready. That's what separates me from a gangsta…" the blonde replied, "and plus I don't do drugs or any of that shit." he added. She sighed.

"You're so respectful of me and my person," Sakura said. Nodding, Naruto grabbed their jackets. His being the trench coat he usually wore to school, and Sakura her giant pink one that made her look like a roly-poly, as Naruto put it.

"There's my roly-poly." Naruto laughed!

"Shut up!" Sakura hissed! Naruto chuckled and put his gloves on, "need help?" he asked as he saw her slightly struggling. Sakura sighed.

"I swear, this jacket makes it so hard to put these things on." she groaned. Naruto took the pink mittens and put them over her hands, and under the wrist hole of the jacket.

"C'mon roly-poly, let's go." he grinned, only to receive a smack upside the head, "ow! Damn!" he groaned rubbing the back of his head. Sakura winked and tossed the scarf around her neck and grabbed his hand. Stepping outside into the cold, Naruto locked the door. Looking down, he saw a sheet of black ice. "Watch it Sakura, there's black ice." he mumbled. Sakura didn't seem to hear him due to her ear muffs and walked towards the steps, and then slipped!

"AHHH!" she screeched! Naruto gasped and ran, only to see her rolling sideways down the fleet of stairs. He walked down carefully and saw her on the ground, struggling to get up. Only one thing crossed his mind.

"Just like a roly-poly." he chuckled.

"Shut up!" she snarled. Naruto picked her up and she brushed the snow off her, Naruto lending a hand.

"You okay?" Naruto asked. She eyed him.

*Smack*

"OW! DAMMIT!" he grunted, rubbing the side of his head. He may have been taller than her by a mile, but she could still whack him one.

"Now stop calling me a roly-poly. It's insulting. What if I called you something you didn't like?" she asked.

"Name on thing baby." he chuckled. She turned and smiled.

"You're a giant lug-nut." she replied. Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"That's my second nickname. My first nickname is Mr. Whiskers," he said and walked over to her and grabbed her hand, "c'mon my cute roly-poly, let's go out and enjoy the day." he grinned. She sent him a glare, and he apologized.

"I wonder, where's Kishimaru Naruto?" Sakura pondered. Naruto shrugged.

"That boy's somewhere. He likes the snow though so I wouldn't doubt it if he was probably sledding down a hill right now. Why?" Naruto questioned. Sakura looked at him.

"I'm sure Kishimaru would want to wish his big brother Happy Birthday! And plus sledding sounds fun!" she replied.

"True, but there's snow all over the damn place. He could be anywhere!" Naruto said holding out his arms. Sakura smiled.

"In the park there's a giant hill that's great for sledding! C'mon!" Sakura giggled and grabbed his hand, leading him to the park. On the way there, Naruto felt his sensation of pride alter. The purple glow around his neck stopped, and his wrists began glowing a green colour, and **The** **Phase of Greed**, began. He instantly tightened his grip on Sakura's hand.

"_You're mine… all… mine… no one else's." _he mentally thought. They ran to the park, Naruto sending frightening glares to all people who eyed Sakura. Sakura stopped, Naruto not letting go. He looked around, and then at Sakura.

"You're all mine Sakura," he said. She turned around and he gripped her head and sniffed her hair, "this is mine… and only mine. You're mine and only mine. You're no one else's but mine, no one but me is going to lay a single finger on you. Ahhh, if only I could just take this hair, your body… ahhh." she groaned in delight. Sakura was slightly creeped out. Naruto was sniffing her hair and, telling her that her body was his. He was beginning to weird her out. Sakura pulled away and cocked her head. Naruto put his hands in his pockets. Sakura sighed and shook her head. Naruto smiled, and then felt something in his pockets. He pulled out a roll of gum.

"Oh, guess I left in in here." Naruto said. He pulled out a stick and popped it in his mouth. It was bubble gum.

"Oh! My favourite! Can I have a piece Naruto!?" Sakura asked cutely. Naruto smiled, however his wrists glowed.

"Well, I would if I could Sakura, but it was the last piece. Sorry." the blond replied. Sakura cocked her eyebrow. Naruto shrugged and looked around. "There he is! Up there!" he said and pointed! Sakura turned around, and indeed saw Kishimaru up on the hill with a bright orange sled.

"Kishimaru!" Sakura called and ran towards him. Naruto sighed and pulled out another stick of gum. He saw everyone staring at him and glared at them. His wrists glowed yet again.

"This is my gum! Go get your own! MINE!" he shouted and ran off. Everyone just cocked their eyebrows and shrugged.

Kishimaru slid down the hill, shouted and laughed! Standing up, he grabbed the sled and was about to go up until the sled was snatched out of his hands!

"HEY! Oh… BIG BROTHER!" Kishimaru shouted as he tackled Naruto to the ground, the sled slipping out of his hands! Sakura giggled, pulling the blond up.

"Hey Kishimaru!" Sakura waved! The boy smiled!

"Sakura!" He shouted and ran over. Naruto noticed the move and like a flash of light, appeared in front of Sakura and took the hug.

"Huh? Big brother, this hug was for Sakura." the boy said. Naruto shrugged and Kishimaru went around her. Naruto followed, and as Kishimaru hugged Sakura, Naruto pried the boy off like a crowbar and hugged the pinkette himself.

"Naruto! Kishimaru wanted to give me a hug!" Sakura growled! Naruto shrugged, but then Sakura set him straight with a smack upside the head! He rubbed the part where she hit him. Sakura hugged Kishimaru and shook her head. "I swear… you're been acting so weird lately," said Sakura, "c'mon Kishimaru, let's go slide own the hill!" she giggled as Kishimaru went to go get the slide. However, as soon as he picked it up, Naruto snatched it away!

"Hey! Big brother!" the boy whined. Naruto grinned at his little brother.

"Hey, we can take turns, I taught you that didn't I?" the blond asked. The boy sighed and nodded. Naruto walked up the hill, Sakura and Kishimaru following after. He set it down and got on.

Sakura sat down and hugged Naruto's torso. Grabbing the rope, Naruto grinned and scooted, shooting down the hill at high speeds and shouting while his voice cracked. Reaching the bottom of the hill, both teens got off and ran back up. Naruto set it down and got on. Kishimaru got behind him and he shot down again. On the way back up, Naruto's wrists glowed green again, and he grinned slightly. Sitting on the sled, Sakura and Kishimaru were about to sit behind him when he "accidentally" scooted and shot off!

"HEY!" both of them yelled!

"NARUTO!" Sakura shouted! He waved with a cheeky grin. She grunted, "what's up with your brother today? It's like he changed all of a sudden," Sakura said.

"How?" Kishimaru asked.

"Well, this morning your brother was acting really… I don't know. Like he was full of Pride? He seemed really, and I mean REALLY, pride-struck to be with me, and not to mention he also was proud about those piercings he got," she replied. The boy cocked his eyebrow.

"What's a piercing?" he asked. Sakura sweat-dropped.

"It's… well… it's where someone has an earring or a ring implanted on a certain part of their body," Sakura explained.

"Ouchie! That has to hurt a lot!" the boy said. Sakura sighed and shook her head.

"Well, tell that to that lug-nut brother of yours down there," she pointed. Kishimaru looked.

"Where did he go?" Kishimaru asked.

"Huh?" Sakura gaped and looked down, however he was not there. "Where'd he go?" Sakura asked. Kishimaru didn't know, but one thing he knew was that Naruto took his sled!

"He took my sled Sakura!" the boy complained! Sakura put her hands on her hips.

"That's right! Ohh! C'mon!" she grabbed the boys hands and walked down the hill, "Naruto!" she shouted! "Naruto where are you!?" the pinkette demanded to know! However, there was no sight of him, but the sound of his voice could be heard in the distance, obviously having a gas over the sled. She grunted and walked in the direction. Both of them eventually saw the blond sliding down a different, much larger hill.

"NARUTO!" Sakura bellowed! The blond noticed her and shuddered. The pinkette growled at him! He flinched and quickly got off the sled, taking it before running back up the hill. A giant oak tree loomed on top. Naruto ran up to the highest branch that could support his weight, "NARUTO! GET DOWN HERE NOW! I WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" Sakura barked! Naruto grinned and held out the pack of gum and took another slice out of it, "so you DID have another piece!" she growled. He popped it in his mouth and grinned.

"You're mine to, you should come up here! If you do, I'll give you a stick of gum!" He said, holding it out.

"I WANT GUM!" Kishimaru whined! Sakura cocked her eyebrow, and then grinned.

"Watch," Sakura whispered to the boy, "hey muscles…" Sakura began, grabbing his attention, "why don't you come down here and get me?" She asked. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and grinned.

"Easy." He said and snapped his fingers. He began climbing down, however Sakura giggled.

"But, on one condition," she said, halting him immediately.

"What condition?" He asked.

"You have to give back the sled and give us a stick of gum! If you do, I'll give you a kiss too." she said and winked. Naruto cocked his eyebrow, and then grinned again for probably the 50th time.

"Or… how about this," Naruto said and chuckled as he took the whole package of gum and ate every single piece, "come gimme a kiss and then you'll get your gum baby." he said. Kishimaru whined!

"WHY ARE YOU SO GREEDY!?" Kishimaru shouted jumping up and down.

"I'M NOT GREEDY! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GREEDY! BESIDES I BOUGHT YOU THIS SLED!" Naruto shouted! He looked at it and grinned, "and it's mine now, ALL MINE! YOU CAN'T SLIDE ON IT ANYMORE! It's MINE! MINE, MINE, MINE!" he barked! Kishimaru whined and stomped his feet in the snow!

"BUT I WANT MY SLED BA-A-A-A-ACK! NOW, NOW, NOW!" the boy began crying as he threw a temper!

"Alright…" he said, the boy looking up at him, "you can have it…" he said with a smile.

"Really?" Kishimaru asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah! When you're tall enough to reach this tree branch! HAHA!" he laughed! The boy began crying again. Sakura growled and then stored chakra in her fist!

"YOU IDIOT!" Sakura screeched and thrust her fist into the tree's trunk! The wood splintered apart and the tree began falling over. Naruto gasped and jumped out quickly. However, as soon as he landed, Sakura immediately tackled him to the ground.

"THE SLED IS MINE! ALL MINE! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT! MINE, MINE, MINE!" Naruto shouted flailing under her!

"STOP BEING GREEDY!" Sakura shouted and grabbed his wrists! His sleeves slid back and Sakura saw a green glow. She pulled the glove back, and saw a circular tattoo on his wrist. It wasn't just his left, it was his right one as well. She touched the rings at the same time. Naruto then felt an intense sensation of greed wash over his body! He forced Sakura off. He looked around and chuckled! He ran over to a baby and her mother. The baby had a lollipop. Naruto snatched it away, causing the baby to cry and the mother to scream at him. Naruto looked at it, seeing it covered with the babies saliva.

"Yuck! If I can't have it, you can't either!" He shouted and threw the lollipop on the ground, shattering it!

"FIEND! HOW DARE YOU!" the lady screamed and began hitting him with her purse! Naruto grabbed it and looked inside. As he reached in, Sakura smacked him upside the head, causing him to let go of the ladies wallet!

"I'm so sorry ma'am! He's not like himself today! Please excuse us!" Sakura said and grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away. The lady took her baby and left.

"Sakura! I was only playing!" Naruto complained. She turned around and smacked him on the cheek! The blond flinched.

"That wasn't playing Naruto! That was stealing and being greedy! You made Kishimaru and that baby cry! What's wrong with you today!?" Sakura demanded to know from the tall blond. Naruto furrowed his eyes and sighed. The orange sled still in his grip.

"I'm… sorry Sakura…" he apologized. She glared at him and then snatched the sled away. Naruto's wrists glowed green again and he immediately grabbed it again! "But the sled is still mine! All mine!" he chuckled! Sakura yanked it away, the blond in pursuit still.

"Naruto! STOP IT!" Sakura screamed! He covered his ears. Sakura walked to Kishimaru and handed the crying boy his sled. She rubbed his head and hugged him.

"Big brother *Sniff* is a big greedy meanie!" Kishimaru sobbed. Sakura kissed the boy's forehead.

"Don't worry. This isn't the Naruto we know. Something odd is happening to him and I think it's a serious one. Naruto was never this way." Sakura said. Kishimaru looked at her with his cerulean eyes. Sakura set the sled down and placed Kishimaru on it. She got on the back and they both went down the large hill. Naruto witnessed it and growled.

"Fine! Keep the stupid sled!" He shouted! He then ran off towards the village. Gasping, Sakura and Kishimaru ran after him! By the time they got there, many people were complaining!

"What's going on!?" Sakura shouted!

"Some boy asked if he could have a piece of my cupcake! I don't know what the hell I was thinking, but soon he snatching it and ate the whole thing! Right in FRONT of me! And then he said I couldn't have some!" A boy complained!

"He wanted to check how much my fruit was worth and he also began devouring it like a slob! He said I didn't deserve it!" one lady with a bag said.

"I'm so very sorry!" Sakura apologized! She didn't want to find out what else was wrong with them, "do you know which way he went?" Sakura asked. They pointed off towards the South of the village, "C'mon Kishimaru! We have to hurry!" Sakura grabbed the boys hand and both began jumping rapidly across the roof-tops! They passed many streets with the same problem! They had been moving around the village for more than 30 minutes! Finally, Kishimaru spotted something in an ally!

"Sakura! Look!" He pointed! She stopped and looked over the edge. Naruto was sitting on the cobblestone walk-way. They jumped down and landed in front of him.

"Naruto!" Sakura got to her knees and checked him. He wouldn't look up. Sakura forced him to, however he covered his mouth. Forcing his hand away, she saw him eating a banana he most likely stole out of greed. "Just what the heck is going on with you!?" Sakura demanded to know. Naruto ate the banana completely and looked at her before swallowing.

"Everything belongs to me! Even you!" he said and grabbed her cheeks, "I deserve many things in this world that I never got when I was young! I was hated all my life and what did I get out of it? Nothing!" He explained. Sakura uncovered his wrists and looked at the glowing green tattoo's. There was some kind of meaning to them, but Sakura didn't know what was going on. She looked at him and stroked his cheeks.

"Tell me…" Sakura began, "why are you being so greedy?" She asked. He stared at her.

"Because everything belongs to me… and… I never had anything when I was young." he replied. She looked at his wrists. It was weird, but Sakura could see what was going on. His wrists were glowing green, and this had altered his attitude. But Sakura wasn't sure what would happen next. She kissed his hands and hugged him. He grabbed Kishimaru and thrust the boy away! Kishimaru stared his brother as he stroked Sakura's valuable pink hair.

"Don't I belong to you too big brother?" Kishimaru asked. This abruptly changed Naruto's mind. He waved the boy over and grabbed him before pulling him into the hug.

"You both belong to me, I deserve you guys. You guys need me!" He said, kissing their heads. Kishimaru and Sakura looked up at the tall blond. He was grinning, and for an hour or so he told them over and over how much they belonged only to him, and a few hundred things that also belonged to him. Suddenly, his grin disappeared, and his feeling of greed dispersed immediately. As his wrists stopped glowing green, his torso began glowing a bright sky blue colour. Instantly, **The Phase of Envy **washed over his body. Through his clothes, the tattoo's were still clearly able to be seen. He looked at them, and their hair.

"Your hair… so exotic… I… I envy you, unrestrained I envy you guys so damn much! Kishimaru has silverfish gray hair and Sakura… oh Sakura you have PINK hair! And all I have is this stupid blond hair… dammit!" he groaned and sighed. He felt an unrestrained envy, and then, while feeling this, he felt unbalanced. His emotions had now become distraught.

"Something wrong Naruto?" Sakura asked, stroking his chest which held the lucid blue markings. Naruto's eyes shimmered in sorrow.

"You… guys have something so cool, something I wish I had…" he replied. He stood up, Sakura and Kishimaru following after as he walked out of the ally. Upon emerging, many villagers confronted him on sight!

"You greedy thief! You ate my food!"

"Dammit! I don't care if he's a damned animal, 'er whatever! YOU GREEDY SHIT!" another said.

"Yeah!" the entire audience began shouting at Naruto.

"YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY!" he screeched! They stopped and stared at him.

"You all have unique qualities and… I envy you for that!" He was on the verge of tears. Sakura gasped and fell to his side.

"Naruto! There's no need to cry! You have unique things too! Why are you crying?" Sakura questioned.

"I-I have nothing unique! My hair's not unique, my body's not unique," he said. Sakura's eye twitched. His body was like a gold mine, why was he complaining, "my childhood was horrible!" He sobbed! His distraught emotions only worsened as the blue aura within his chest burned brighter. Everyone stared at the emotional blond dumbstruck.

"…Jeez… calm down dude. You didn't have to take it seriously…" one village implied.

"Is he Bipolar?" a man asked.

"He's still a greedy thief that's what he is!" a woman barked!

"Wow mister… you really need to get a grip." a Boy said.

Naruto's tears only worsened. Gripping his blond locks, he began pulling at it!

"You all have SOMETHING unique! Why can't I HAVE something UNIQUE!?" Naruto cried! Sakura rubbed his back and the crowd dispersed, whispering about him however. Kishimaru furrowed his eyebrows and Sakura turned to him.

"Perhaps now isn't a good time Kishimaru. Why don't you go play, I'll take care of him," she said. He boy simply nodded whilst hugging his brother. He then walked away.

"Come on Naruto. Let's go home," Sakura said. The emotional whiskered blond got up slowly and grabbed her hand. On their way home, every person he passed by only made him more sorrowful and distraught. They arrived home, and as soon as Naruto was inside he ran to his room. Shedding his trench coat, he laid on his bed and cried. Sakura had no idea what was going on, however she gasped when she saw the sky blue pattern glowing on his chest, burning like fire, like how the other tattoo's had done. The black ink on his wrists and neck were gone, and had been replaced with the colour that had originally shined. A purple ring around his neck, and the green rectangular spiral around his wrists. His torso had two circles, both upon his pectorals, and in the middle of his pecs as was dot, and inside the circles were four dots, placed in a prong type way. However, that was not the only problem she saw.

His sudden emotional alterations, the blonde's sudden crying and the fact that he seemed to envy everyone in the village. The pinkette honestly had no idea what to think. She rubbed his back, and as she did, he began talking to her.

"Everyone is so unique and… and I-I'm not at all!" he sniffed, his cheeks burning red.

"Oh come on now Naruto. That isn't true! You're really unique in a lot of ways. I mean, look at your body! You look like a beef cake!" Sakura said rubbing her hands over his chest. Naruto sniffed and sobbed.

"…I guess… but look at my hair… it's just a stupid blond! And… you're i-is pink! Everyone has something I don't!" the blond implied.

"Naruto! Stop it! You don't need to be crying! You have everything you need!" the pinkette said in a harsh tone, "and besides, if you don't stop crying I'm going to let you deal with this yourself!" Sakura said. His crying had gotten annoying, and she was on quite a short fuse especially after how Naruto presented himself around Kishimaru. He bawled even harder, and as she got up, he cried to her!

"M-My heart! It f-feels like it's r-ripping in two! You're leaving ME!" he fell back and gripped his head. Sakura shook her head and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind her, she walked into the living room. She could still hear him bawling his eyes out. "Everyone has SOMETHING I DON'T!" he shouted through the walls! Sakura ignored him, "it's this ENVY I FELT! THEY ALL HAVE THINGS I DON'T! WHY C-CAN'T I HAVE ANYTHING IN THIS WORLD!? WHY!?" he screeched! She closed her eyes and crossed her arms. After a few minutes, she heard him beginning to talk as though contemplating something, "THIS LIFE SUCKS! I-I HATE IT SO MUCH! I WISH IT COULD J-JUST END! My-my girlfriend left me… everyone has something I DON'T and it's in this envy I can't live like this anymore!" he screeched! She gasped!

"NARUTO!" The pinkette screamed at the top of her lungs! She shambled to her feet and sprinted down the hallway to the room! She ripped the door from it's hinges and she felt her heart skip a beat! He held a knife in the air as he leaned back, somewhat sexily, against the bed, his right arm supporting him and his left holding the knife down towards his throat. Sakura screamed and lunged in, mercilessly slapping the knife straight from his hand! The force left it stinging red, and Sakura gripping his hands violently! "What were you THINKING!?" she screamed. His red cheeks and tears increased.

"I… I HAVE NOTHING! It's because I ENVY EVERYONE and it's b-b-because they have it ALL!" he sobbed in distraught!

"Naruto that's not-"

"YES IT IS! I envy every single last ONE of them! It's because they-they have u-u-UniQUE things about thEm!" he began cracking under his own emotions. Sakura watched helplessly as he leaned his head upon her shoulder and began crying his heart out. The Sky Blue tattoo began flashing wildly! Sakura found this time to take a look at it. She leaned Naruto back and took off his fishnet muscle shirt. She was careful not to touch the glowing lines, however the fact that they were there was mysterious. She looked at his neck, the red lining of the ring, his wrists with the ancient-like rectangular spirals around the circumference of them. And now his chest. She tried linking the coincidences together.

"_Each time one of those tattoo's glows, his personality and emotions alter drastically. But… how did he get the tattoo's, why did he get them, and if he did what do they mean besides altering his emotions?" _her mind was challenged with these thoughts, and the more she thought about it, the further she felt herself from the true answer. She had never noticed these tattoo's before, and then they suddenly appeared over-night? Was she blind or was it something else. Surly she would have noticed the tattoo's, but then again a lot of things slip past her. She looked at Naruto and-

"N-Naruto?" Sakura looked about. He was gone! "But how did he!? NARUTO!" she screeched! She stood up and ran into the living room. She gasped when she saw him with a butcher knife, about he slit his throat! Sobbing to himself, his envy and distraught emotions flaring madly.

"I-I-I love you Sakura…" he sniffed. She dashed over to him and screamed as she lunged and punched him in the gut! He gasped and dropped the knife, falling to the ground with her while the sound of steel clanked sharply on the tile!

"What. Were. You. Thinking!?" Sakura screamed! Naruto sniffed, his tears increasing, cheeks stinging and his breathing becoming unstable. She wiped them away and implied chakra where she hit him. It was soothing, gentle, and very… entrancing. The pain dissipated and soon he felt relaxed enough to stop bawling. Sakura sighed in relief, she felt an oncoming headache. _"At least he stopped…" _he thought and rubbed his chest, "it's okay now Naruto. You're going to be fine. It's okay." she repeated, doing her best to restrain herself from scolding the hell out of him for trying to commit his own demise. A few minutes later, Naruto's head cocked back, and a feeling of subliminal feelings washed over him. Sakura was getting tired from this, but what would happen? She very well did not want him to start again. However, if she kept this up to long and force herself she could pass out, and if she did he might get ideas that would ultimately end his life at the wrong time. A few more minutes passed, and Naruto soon fell asleep. She sighed and stopped immediately! The stress it implied on her body made her want to sleep.

Sighing to herself, she laid her head on his chest. He was struggling with his breathing a bit. However he would be fine, and she stroked his chest with her right finger, careful of the markings. Resting for around 30 minutes, she saw the markings on his chest fade away into the blue, non-active markings. Sighing in relief, she closed her eyes.

Naruto however, awoke. His arms, the black ink markings upon them, forming rings around his deltoids and biceps with to symmetrical dots on each side, began glowing a burning crimson! It was then, that **The Phase of Wrath** hit Naruto like a full blown brick! Immediately, he felt the unrestrained feeing of intense violence! So much unrestrained that he panted as he pushed Sakura off, causing her to awaken, and walked right into the living room. His knuckles were the colour of snow, and his eyes filled with hate and scorn!

"FUCK YOU!" Naruto bellowed as he cocked his fist back and slammed it straight into the wall! His knuckles blew right through it, creating a large hole! The pain of his skin pinching only made him angrier! He took his other arms and rammed it into the wall before pulling out! He was going to destroy his apartment! He… needed a victim. Looking around, he saw Sakura staring at him, gaping! He instantly began walking over to her, knuckles bleeding. She gasped and backed away slowly, her back hitting the counter.

"Stop! STOP NARUTO!" she pleaded! He grabbed her by the collar. However, he did not assert any violence towards her, but forced her into a heated kiss.

"Get your fuckin' coat on. We're goin' back out. And this time, things'll be different." he snarled. Sakura saw the immense hatred swelling within his eyes! She scooted away from him and then dashed madly into the room. She dressed quickly and then came back out. Naruto had all of his clothes back on, however she stared at him in confusion.

"Are you going out like that?" Sakura questioned, "you'll catch a dreadful cold." she said. Naruto glanced towards her, his arms' ink burning blood.

"Tch, I'll be fine! Now c'mon," he growled! She jumped and jogged over. He put his hand on her back and pushed her forward before slamming the door and locking it. Shoving the key into his pocket, Naruto grabbed her hand and they both walked down the steps. His massive boots crushed the ice and he made deep imprints in the snow and ice layers. He let go and inhaled painfully deep, his knuckles stained red still, "well!?" his voice was hoarse and cracked, "let's go!" he said and began walking. She followed him hastily as he walked vigorously through the streets. Sakura held her hand close to her chest with a worrisome expression. She hoped he wasn't cold, after all he was wearing, pretty much, close to nothing but pants and boots. He cast an intimidating aura as he passed by the villagers. However a gang showed up soon after. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and rubbed his chin.

"I remember you five… hmm where was it…" he clicked his tongue and then it binged in his mind, "oh yeah, one of you fucks tried to kidnap my lil' bro. Yeah, I remember it now. I beat the shit out of him, you guys ran away. Ahhh, but, now that I think about it, that Killdozer dude is kinda like you, just dumber," he said.

"Hey watch it fucker!" One of them spat!

"Oh?"

"You got a lot of spunk talkin' to us that way! I think it's about time we stepped back out and asserted our superiority over you," the member said. Naruto crossed his arms.

"Why not "assert your superiority over me," right here and now bitch? C'mon, let's see what you're made of, unless you're too much of a pussy…" Naruto grinned.

The member clenched his fist, turning his knuckles white. He was about to attack, but not before the, supposed leader, of the gang stopped him. He was thin and tall, and had more of a cool attitude. He said nothing, and the large member backed off, "but, we won't thrash your ass here. We'll wait until Monday," he finished. Naruto chuckled. If stealing one of their cloaks was that easy, he would've have just destroyed them then and there. Sighing, he shrugged.

"Alright… but… if you ever do anything you'll regret. I'll personally kill you myself. Watch yourself," Naruto warned. They scoffed and turned around, leaving. Naruto popped his knuckles and then his neck. He was a surprisingly calm at the moment. However, as soon as he walked back to Sakura, he felt an intense amount of rage boiling deep within him. His arms burned an intense crimson! He stared at the eye-soring sight of another teenager's group huddled around Sakura. They appeared to be trying to take her with them.

"C'mon baby!" one of them said, "be apart of our group!" he offered, grabbing her arm and pulling her along. She resisted and pushed him back.

"Buzz off!" she warned. He sighed and took out his wallet.

"Okay, how much?" he questioned.

"How much what?"

"How much do I have to pay you, including my guys, for sex? Or you could at least strip and pole dance for us." he replied. Sakura growled and popped her knuckles.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" they heard a voice. However it was not Sakura. She looked, and saw him, towering above one of the members. He gripped the young man's shoulder and squeezed, "you fucks are messing with the wrong girl," he breathed, "get the fuck away from her, or else!" he was so enraged his body trembled.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" the leader asked and shoved his comrade out of the way and pushed Naruto back! Naruto took his finger and poked the young man. Even that was enough for him to take a few stumbled steps back. Sakura knew Naruto was strong, after all, he had showed her once before. The blonde's anger made him inhale violently. The other members looked at each other and then back at him. "Dude… calm down…" the leader said. Naruto grabbed his and lifted him from the Earth, holding his straight in the air!

"I don't care who the hell you are," Naruto snarled, "you're still never gonna ever be seen around here again…" he said and with a cock of his fist, he thrust his bloody knuckles into the leader's nose, breaking it! The teen flew back and rolled upon the ground, the blood from his nostrils splattering along the dirt and mixing with the snow. The group then took out their weapons, consisting of only wooden bats. Naruto sniffed and growled deeply. The tone was of it was dark and demonic. He crouched down low, ready for kill. They looked at one another, and without a second thought, they lurched towards him! Sakura gasped, and as soon as she knew it, Naruto picked one of the members clean off the ground and used the poor teen as a bat, swinging and hitting the other members! He broke their arms, shattered their bones and nearly split their skulls open! Breaking noses and legs, even one member's femur bone! It was a complete mess! They lay there, battered and broken and bleeding. Sakura looked at Naruto, who had also suffered a few hits. However all that happened were a few bruises, which seemed to heal increasingly after Sakura would blink! Naruto grabbed one of them and held him high in the air.

"Ever… and I mean EVER show your FUCKING FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN, AND I'LL KILL YOU!" he roared and tossed the bloody teen aside. They groaned and coughed, and the by standing villagers stared at Naruto with fear dwelling within their eyes.

"H-He's a pure monster…" one of them men gasped, holding his wife.

"H-How c-could he b-be so cruel? How!?" The woman asked, clutching him. Naruto glanced towards them, causing them to gasp and tremble in fear!

"That's right…" he said and flexed his arms, causing the red lines to brighten, "THAT'S RIGHT! And if anyone else has a problem, they'd better step up and face me! WELL!? DO YOU!?" he snarled pointing at the crowd.

They held no answers or replies. Popping his neck, the blond shook his head. He walked over to Sakura and grabbed her arm before walking away, dragging her.

"Quick! Call the medics!" a lady screeched!

Naruto heard her plea and shook his head. It only enraged him more, and the more she screeched, the greater his irritation.

"HELP!" she screamed! Naruto then whipped around!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He shouted and thrust his fist into a wooden crate! "JUST. SHUT THE FUCK UP ALREADY!" he bellowed! "IF YOU DON'T I'M GONNA COME OVER THERE! And trust me bitch, you don't want that… GOT IT!?" he inhaled deeply. The woman gasped and looked at Sakura. The pinkette shook her head plainly. Naruto took his fist from the crate and looked at it. The surging pain that flowed through made his hand tremble as crimson leaked from the wounds. He turned back around and walked away, Sakura following his every step.

After a few minutes, Naruto's temper not at all letting up and the day passing by slowly, Sakura decided to give a shot at cheering him up.

"Naruto?" he began.

"What?" he answered, a bit of a snap to his tone.

"Are you… hungry? You haven't eaten all day." Sakura replied. He thought, and then nodded.

"Alright… let's go home then… no point in staying out here anymore as it is." he said as the snow flakes began piling up on his hair and shoulders. He cared not, and led her to the apartment. Opening the door, he took his shirt off and tossed in on the floor carelessly. Sakura closed the door, and upon seeing him tossing clothes every which way, she sighed. However there wasn't anything wrong with Naruto wanting to feel at home. Shedding her clothes and hanging them on the rack, she watched as Naruto started his meal. Walking in, the pinkette wrapped her gentle hands around his torso and held onto his shoulders, laying her head on his back.

"What are you making?" she asked.

"Ramen…" he replied. Typical Naruto, at least his ramen appetite had not changed. She was glad he still had a bit of him left, even if his emotions were nearly bipolar. She rubbed her pecs and nuzzled into his warm back.

"What kind of ramen?" Sakura asked.

"Pork…"

"After you're done wanna lay down?" Sakura asked.

"Sure…" the blond said and went back to cooking his meal. Sakura smiled, and knew he'd be a while.

"I'll be right back Naruto. I need to go get something." Sakura said. He nodded and she got dressed, again. She walked outside and to the nearest pet shot. She looked around until she found what she was looking for. The lady at the counter smiled.

"Big pet eh?" she said as she rung up the price. Sakura giggled.

"Oh… you could say that. Today's his birthday."

"Well if you weren't just the sweetest girl. He'll love it!" she said. Sakura paid and nodded, "also, tell him I said Happy Birthday!"

"Oh! I sure will! But you know boyfriends," Sakura chuckled, "always have to be so nice. He made breakfast for me." she said and smiled. The lady stared at Sakura, "thank you!" she said and walked out. The lady just… stared…

"She… bought a large, spiked black collar for her boyfriend… for the love of all things good, who knows what that's going to be apart of…" she shivered.

Sakura arrived at the apartment and walked inside. Closing the door she looked and saw Naruto eating, everything in tact.

"Oh Naruto!" Sakura giggled, holding up a bag. She undressed into her clothes and walked over, "I got you something." she said with a sweet tone. Naruto didn't bother to look up, holding his head low," I'll just put it somewhere," she said and walked down the hallway. Opening the door to his room, she entered. However, she gasped! Hey pupils tightened and her eyes widened. The room… was a complete… mess! The mirrors were shattered, holes were in the walls and the bed was slightly ripped. It was then that she began to worry deeply about him. There were splotches of blood on the white walls. She set the bag down and ran back into the living room! As soon as she entered, Naruto was looking at her. It un nerved her to no end as she walked near him. His knuckles were bloody, twitching and nasty. She rubbed his shoulder and sighed, "are you…"

"Fine… I'm… fine Sakura. Just… don't worry about it… just don't." he said. His arms weren't glowing as harsh anymore, however she could still feel a bit of his emotional flare.

"Are you sure?" She asked. His arms brightened, and immediately she nodded, "okay. Well," he sighed and hugged him, "let's just lay down for a bit… after you're done that is." she said and pecked him on the cheek. Naruto sighed and ate. Placing his bowl in the sink, he laid down with Sakura on the couch. Wrapping his bulky arms around her, he sighed and cleared his throat.

"So… I take it you… saw it?" He asked.

"Yeah," she nodded, "mind letting me see you're hands?" he obliged and put his hands near her. They were bruised, bloody and over all damaged. Her hands began glowing a divine aura. Naruto felt his rage drop and his biceps didn't even spark a glow of red! The aura, it felt so… so… so amazing that words were unable to describe it! Shivering under her heavenly touch, the blond nuzzled his face into her rose pink hair. Sakura smiled as Naruto's knuckles were almost healed completely. However, somewhere, she felt something much worse was on the way. She even began wondering… what would unfold throughout the rest of the day?

_*To Be Continued*_

_

* * *

_

**BOING! LONG CHAPTER! :D And, as most of you have noticed, or have seen, I have agreed to form a collaboration story with Spazzgirl. It is called "Joy Pry Weed" and our account name is (You won't believe this):**

_**SpazzingKyuubi**_

**LMAO! XD Well, the second part of the chapter will be available soon. :3 BYE BYE! R&R! ^^**


	12. Gluttony, Sloth and Lust

Hello there! Guess what? Let me please announce the chapter's continuation! Shall we? No role-playing this chapter… ah… who am I kidding?

**Sakura, KsNandS: LET THE CHAPTER CONTINUE!**

_*Continuing*_

Sakura wasn't sure how she did it. Be it her feelings for the blond that conveyed her to heal his bloody knuckles with the limited chakra source she had to spare, or be it her will and refusal to see him hurt in any way, the way he would probably act towards her. The point was he calmed down, and for that she was thankful. She no longer felt any hostility radiating from him. Smiling, she slowly felt her eyes closing, and it was either she felt peace, or it was due to lack of exhaustion. Slowly, her eyes rested peacefully and the green aura died. Within a few moments, Sakura passed out from exhaustion and lack of chakra. Naruto's knuckles had healed completely, and soon, the blond felt the serenity vanish, and his hatred and wrath began to consume him… yet again.

_*…Later…*_

Sakura… had exhausted herself. However, it was to a point, in which she did not force herself in a coma or into the coma of death itself. The sky was beginning to dim and fade into an amethyst. Slowly, as if miraculously, Sakura began to awaken. However, she still felt severely weakened. Her blurry vision scanned her surroundings. Lazily coming to her senses, she found herself in Naruto's bedroom. Doing her best to sit up, Sakura weakly gripped her head. Teetering out of bed, she ran and gripped the wall, panting. Slipping to the carpet, the pinkette's thoughts then concentrated on the blond. As fast as she could muster, her hand gripped the knob and she began crawling down the hallway.

"_Left… just a little more…" _she said to give herself encouragement. Making that last left turn, she seemed to feel as though it was an impossible feat she had accomplished, though in fact she did feel that the task at hand was impossible in her state. Pushing forward, she saw the lights and sighed. But then, she heard large amounts of grunting. Crawling to where she could see inside the living room, the pinkette scanned the area, and there she saw him. In his corner, lifting a giant dumb-bell with massive weights attacked, bench pressing and saturated in sweat, _"Naruto…" _her eyes glistened and shimmered. His masculine body. How she could just cuddle and take in the gorgeous scent in secrecy. She wondered how he did it… lifting all of that weight. Looking around, she noticed that out of his emotional frustration he had dented the walls. His arms were blazing in crimson!

"Naruto…" she squeaked from the hallway. He immediately set the dumb-bell on the stands and sat up, staring at her.

"What the hell are you doing outta bed? You exhausted yourself dammit! You've been running around all damn day with me," he hissed. Sitting up, his biceps rippling, the blond walked over and picked her up, as though she were a piece of candy. That scent, it made her shiver, and she seemed to feel a dampness down between her legs. And the worst thing, was that Naruto had, most likely, intentionally stripped her down into her bra and panties. She didn't know whether it felt right or whether he deserved a smack for it. Though, smacking him didn't seem like the bright idea at the moment, an she was sure he wouldn't feel it if it were against his stone-like body.

"Can you set me on the couch?" she questioned. Taking an elongated sigh, he walked to the couch and set her on it. He, while nearly about to punch a hole through the wall, grabbed her a pillow and a blanket from the closet. Getting on his knees and hunching over he kissed her cheek and then looked at her, placing his forearms on the couch-cushions. Weakly, the pinkette stroked his cheek and dragged her fingers down his biceps and then to his knuckles. It didn't take long for him to feel himself ejaculate. He loved it when she did that! Sakura rubbed his beaten knuckles of which were already beginning to scab-over. He jolted, the pain making him want to crack his teeth in a grit! The pinkette pulled away quickly and furrowed her brows. "Sorry…" she winced! The blond bit his bottom lip, leaving a red mark behind and sighed.

"It's okay… it's fine," he said and clicked his tongue from his inner right cheek.

"Do you want to snuggle again?" She questioned. He was glad he was wearing glasses, or she might not have had the guts to ask him a question. His eyes weren't… exactly blue with normal circular pupils at the moment. Without a word the blond stood up. Sakura shifted. Wrapping an arm around her, his hot half naked body pressing against her own, Sakura felt a little naughty. Although, his vast amount of warmth never ceased to spread on it's own. Yawning the girl felt her eyes getting heavy again. Snuggling in to his mass, she closed her eyes. Naruto pulled the covers over them both. Unfortunately for him, her yawn had passed to him like a plague. He felt himself dozing off as well. A nap wouldn't hurt he thought, and he really needed the rest, especially from today's hectic events. Though he wasn't sure he'd get nearly as much sleep as he wanted, it was better than nothing. He let loose a sigh, a signal that told Sakura that, despite his ferocity, he'd lay down with her. He stroked her shoulder with his thumb as he stared blankly at the wall. Soon, the blond felt himself nodding off. Closing his eyes, relaxing himself to the fullest. He slowly drifted off.

_*1 hour later…*_

It was close to sun-down. The sky had become purple from the lights within the village, preparing for the nightly activities despite the cold. Naruto and Sakura were still taking a nap. Naruto's arms began cooling off. They were slowly dulling into the average red lines. His rage disappeared, and in that moment, his looked surreal and calmer. The tense air wavering around them both vanished.

However

Naruto's stomach then began to shine a vivid orange! The markings were the sign that **The Phase of Gluttony **was now upon them. The lines were actually one dot inside a series of 3 circles. One circle was jagged, the other had four dots in the lower left, right and upper left and right corners. And on the outside of that was actually an oval shape that passed through the top and bottom part of the second circle. From this, Naruto immediately awoke! He sat up, he was trembling like a earthquake! He felt famished, like he was going to turn into dust! He needed food!

"**Uh oh…" **Kyuubi said, knowing this was to be a problem, **"better kick up his metabolism…" **the fox said.

_______________________________________________________________________

_**Kyuubi:**_ _**Hey you… yeah, you reading this story! You're probably thinking' "what's the big fuckin' deal with eating?" Thing is dammit, there's a lot! In particular Kit ain't gonna be no fuckin' three-hundred pound ogre! So long as he's got a body of steel his chances of pussy-time with that pink-haired bitch AREN'T GONNA BE WASTED! Besides, ol' Kyuubi's tired of this whole virgin shit… continue… **_

**KsNandS: **_…umm, thanks… continuing…_

_______________________________________________________________________

In that instant Kyuubi increased his metabolism!

"_I know everything you're saying!" _Naruto shouted!

"**Shut up and eat…" **Kyuubi groaned. Naruto growled and held his stomach! What should he eat!? Instantly, the thoughts of steaming ramen entered. Salivating over it, Naruto grinned and looked at Sakura. He shook her awake! Muffling a bit, the pinkette opened her eyes and looked at him.

"C'mon, let's go eat some ramen!" Naruto chuckled enthusiastically! Sakura rubbed her eye and yawned.

"Do we have to? It's cold and besides, we've got ramen in the cup boards…" she replied. His eye brow twitched!

"NEVER!" He suddenly grabbed and held her, making he squeal! "I SHALL TAKE US TO THE RAMEN PALACE MY QUEEN! We shall FEAST until we EXPLODE!" he laughed heartily! Now this was a mood change… from angry to… well she couldn't explain it all to well, but one thing crossed her mind…

"_Hunger…" _she thought. One of Naruto's biggest weaknesses. Without another word, he dashed into the bedroom and hastily put his clothes on. He urged Sakura to hurry as fast as she could! "Just a moment Naruto! I'm going as fast as I can! You're not gonna die," she would say, then he would make a remark about how he would if she didn't hurry the hell up. She grumbled about his impatience, but before they left, Sakura grabbed his present and hid it under her coat, then soon they were out the door! Sakura's teeth chattered as they walked through the nippy air! "How y-y-you c-can think abo-out fooood at this t-t-time I have n-no idea!" she shuddered! He pulled her close, and she heard his stomach growl loudly, attracting a bit of unwanted attention. He chuckled and waved.

"So where are w-we going?" The pinkette questioned. Why did she need to ask anyway. Naruto just gave her a grin and a wink. It instantly clicked in her mind that she'd be eating ramen tonight, "why did I even bother?" she sighed. Arriving at the Ramen house, Naruto noticed that the steel doors had been closed. He saw a sign on them that read:

"Go around back"

"C'mon," Naruto said as he took Sakura behind the house. Teuchi wouldn't close even for this kind of weather he knew. In a small square corner of the alley there was a door with a circular window the was lit. Naruto knocked on the door, and soon it opened and a girl with brown hair and brunette eyes was standing in a bandanna and white apron, a jolly smile on her face!

"Welcome! OH! Naruto, Sakura, Come on in!" She said and gestured them through, "HEY DADDY! NARUTO'S HERE! AND HE BROUGHT SAKURA!" She shouted! Naruto and the pinkette cringed! She had a loud voice!

"Not so loud Ayami," Teuchi hushed, "ahh! My number one customer! Come on in! You guys are the only ones in tonight. I guess people can't take to much of the cold eh? Hehe," he chuckled.

"I guess not, not let's eat! I'm wasting away!" Naruto said eagerly licking his lips and rushed in! Sakura sighed and followed. It was a spacious room with many tables to sit. Tatami mats on the floor and dim lighting for comfort and a relaxing atmosphere. Sitting at the table nearest to the kitchen door, courtesy of Naruto. Sitting down, Naruto ordered an extra large bowl of miso-pork. Sakura sighed and ordered a small bowl of shrimp. She wondered how he even put it all away. But, then again, he was a large young man who loved ramen… Food arrived, and Sakura spoke up about today's special occasion.

"Guess who's birthday it is today?" she giggled as the boy in front of her went to town on his food and looked up, strands of noodles hanging out of his mouth.

"Ahh! Happy Birthday then boy! How old are you now… eighteen?" Teuchi asked.

"Nineteen," Naruto corrected through his muzzle of noodles and began scarfing down the ramen again.

"Well well, nineteen years old. I think you deserve a small gift from us Naruto for eating here tonight," the old man said with a nod, "come Ayami, let's see if we can find something nice for ol' Naruto here," the man said with a smile and walked into the kitchen with his daughter following behind. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the blond for making such a mess! He finished the bowl lickety split and help it up along with his chop-sticks, "MORE!" he commanded! Sakura sighed… he'd usually eat around 20 bowls of ramen before departing. She wondered where he even put it all… Teuchi came out with another bowl of steaming ramen and a bright grin on his face! Ayami tossed a bit of confetti into the air and laughed!

"Happy Birthday!" Both shouted as they set a birthday bowl of ramen down to the blond. The noodles were an assortment of different colours under the tan broth. Inside the bowl they were placed in the number "19" in orange.

"Is this a new… ramen flavor?" the blond asked picking up the noodles with his chop-sticks.

"Eh… just something Ayami came up with. Honestly I think it's a bit much… kinda, takes the actual joy of eating noodles… and I keep saying no on wants noodles that are coloured like confetti…" he rambled crossing his arms. Ayami groaned in annoyance of her father.

"Well excuse me for trying to make things fun for our special guests daddy!" she said and crossed her arms then turned around.

"Kids," he groaned and walked back into the kitchen. Ayami looked at Naruto and saw him inspecting the noodles.

"They're edible… just differently coloured," she said and walked back into the kitchen. Naruto shrugged and put them in his mouth and slurped. Sakura was still eating hers, she wasn't even half-way finished with her bowl yet and he was on his second one! Naruto slurped up the coloured noodles as Sakura saw it, a colorful ribbon of confetti going into his stomach.

"Don't eat too fast Naruto, you could choke," she warned. He didn't stop to answer and kept eating. Soon, his birthday ramen was finished and he had held his bowl up for more!

"MORE!" Naruto shouted gripping his fist! Teuchi brought out another bowl of ramen and set it down in front of the blond. He began eating quickly as Sakura ate halfway through hers. As soon as Sakura finished Naruto held up his bowl for another! "MORE!" he bellowed with a flashy grin, "you gonna have more Sakura?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I guess another wouldn't hurt, sure!" Sakura obliged, after all, he was playing for their meal, since Sakura hadn't any money at all. Though nothing ever told her not to feel guilty about it. Plus they hadn't even done anything special for Naruto's birthday all day today. All they'd done is deal with his bipolar emotions and such. But, eh didn't seem to notice at all. At least she bough him a present, even if it was a collar. Teuchi brought their orders and Naruto feasted immediately while Sakura took her time with the other.

"Mmmm! Yummy yummy yummy! This is the best ramen I've had in a long time!" Naruto chuckled as he slurped away! Sakura sweat dropped immediately.

"_We came here last week you doofus…" _she thought. Shaking her head, and going back to eating, she noticed that Teuchi brought the a candle and set it in the middle of the table and lit it for an added feel of romance over ramen. This feeling sort of connected to Naruto as he slurped the last of his bowl. He looked at Sakura, who seemed to be taking her time.

"WHOA WHAT'S OVER THERE!?" Naruto shouted abruptly and pointed! Sakura looked and Naruto snatched the bowl and drained it quickly and set it back down in front of her. She always got the smallest bowls ever, the ones he could eat in a heart beat! Setting it down he belched loudly, "oop, s'cuse me," he pardoned.

"Naruto there's nothing over…" she turned back around and looked down at her bowl. It was bone dry! She popped an anger vein and shot a glance towards the seemingly innocent blond with broth smeared across his lips.

"Oh, well I guess I was just imagining things then! Anyway, COUPLES BOWL TIME!" Naruto shouted and held their bowls up. Despite him depleting the rest of her ramen, he had a reason that sat with her for it. On a few occasions when they came here to eat Naruto would order a bowl of ramen just for them both. Though Sakura wasn't able to eat as much as he was, she still felt it romantic in a way that was… Naromantic. Giggling at the thought of Naromanctic, a new form of romance with noodles and broth, she had to admit, there were many puns with his name that seemed charming! Naruto got up and walked to the other side of the table so he could eat with his, almost, girlfriend. Although, if they were sleeping together because they felt it was the right thing, wouldn't they be in a close bonding relationship and be considered BF and GF? Obviously Sakura wasn't willing to accept the fact that they were because she thought they moved too fast, even if she felt she knew Naruto before. But, they both knew that they had just met…

"_Are relationships different for each couple?" _the blond thought, _"does age depict the correct time for having sex? Is this even legit! Was depict even the RIGHT WORD!?" _except for that last thought, the young man only racked his brain harder with each thought, and each thought made him hungrier, "c'mon ol' man! I'm STAR-VING!" the blond complained and put his forehead on the table.

"Hold on! Jeez, teenagers don't understand the complexity of the concept of time and patience these days! But… neither does food! HERE IT IS!" he laughed heartily and brought out a bowl in the shape of a heart. Sakura thought the design was tacky and a little too much, but leave it to Teuchi to make something that classy… or perhaps it was Ayami's idea… either because she was creatively insane… or the coloured noodles just weren't enough to float her boat. The bowl was carefully set in front of them.

"Birthday boy gets the first bite," Sakura said with a wink. Naruto chuckled and rubbed his hands together and took his chopsticks. He took a sliver of ramen into his mouth, and then Sakura. Teuchi left them alone to eat in privacy. Naruto kept the stream of noodles running through his mouth, Sakura desperately trying to keep up with his voracity! Naruto slurped fast and fast, lowering his neck and steering it to the left. Sakura steered more towards the right. It was awkward, because in every single Couple's Ramen bowl there was a trick. Every time a couple ate their was one strand of noodle that was probably connected to another, or perhaps something that seemed so uncanny about it. This was because a couple always got their first kiss out of the ramen! Teuchi was either crafty in his culinary arts, or he was just one of those old men who enjoyed seeing two lovers share a kiss, maybe another reason.

However the trick to this was anticipating when the connection between both lips would happen, and to which noodle they were connected to! Sakura had to admit, Teuchi and his ramen were very crafty partners in this crime, however they were to be commended for something so ingenious as it was… either that or it was Ayami's idea. Sakura felt Naruto tugging on the bowl as he slurped in noodles one after another non-stop. It was difficult to keep up with him by how much of a large amount he had already consumed, even within her last few thoughts! The bowl was almost gone and Sakura was beginning to fill up! As the ramen drained, the noodles brought their cheeks closer until they touched. There was only a string of noodles left, a jumbled mess that was beginning to sort itself out the more they slurped. Finally, the string of ramen ended, and they found their lips connected.

"…_so that's how… TEUCHI DOESN'T TIE THE RAMEN! IT'S ALL ONE STRING! No matter were we begin it'll always end up with us kissing…" _Sakura thought. Naruto chuckled and snipped the ramen and pulled away.

"Yummy yummy! OHH! BROTH!" He said and took the bowl, draining the rest of the contents! Naruto set the bowl down and wiped his mouth with his sleeve, "ANOTHER ONE!" he shouted holding up his bowl and chop-sticks! Sakura was full already and decided not to have anymore. She was sure if she did she'd have to purge it to retain her figure. Though, Naruto found that to be a bunch of crap and said she looked fine! He finished, and one after another, Naruto ordered bowls of ramen! Sakura had lost count of how many he ordered!

"Naruto, you're going to give yourself a stomach ache! You'll regret it later too! Let's go home already!" she insisted.

"No! I'm still hungry! It's only my twelfth bowl anyway!" he denied persistently. The pinkette grunted and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Just make it quick. I'm getting tired just sitting here…" she said. Teuchi came with more orders and Naruto ate them up! The man was wondering where Naruto was putting it all, but hey, it was his bill, even if it was the blonde's birthday. Bowl after bowl, minute after minute, Naruto scarfed down each meal he ordered. Naruto had made room for Sakura to lay down in his lap while he ate. She turned over and stared at his stomach, hearing it growl at her.

"_I wonder where he puts it all…" _she said to herself. Unzipping his coat and taking it off, though he didn't really care, she inspected his stomach. Her discovery, bright yellow marks… circles to be exact. A large dot, a circle of triangles, a regular circle composed of four dots in each quadrant, and finally an oval. The brightness of the orange nearly blinded her! When she touched the rings, Naruto seemed to develop more of an appetite and demanded that Teuchi bring one more bowl, even before he finished the one he was currently on! Naruto scarfed down the bowl and then the other post haste! Sakura stared at the markings and silently sighed to herself. She thought she would have figure this all out by now at least… but it wasn't making too much sense. She could see that the markings were… abnormal and they affected a certain kind of personality or emotion that Naruto has. Sighing, Sakura couldn't see some of these emotions and attitudes actually being the person he really is. Greed? Pure anger? Depression? Those weren't Naruto at all! He was a happy-go-lucky guy who cared deeply about others… sure a bit of a pig but those weren't Naruto… at least not the Naruto she knew.

As she lay there, hearing Naruto call for one after another, she felt sleep beginning to tug at her. All day long she had been running about with him, not to mention exhausting herself. She took in a deep breath and let out a long sigh before closing her eyes for a nap. They'd be here for a while.

_*30 minutes later…*_

Naruto was still scarfing bowl after bowl after bowl, and piles of them lined the table! Sakura was asleep within his lap and sighing peacefully. Ayami came out and nearly fainted due to all the dishes she saw herself cleaning! Teuchi came out after her and looked at his favorite customer.

"Jeez boy! Still scarfing down that ramen!? I'd think you're be full by now!" The man gasped! Naruto looked up and grinned.

"Pfft, like hell I would! Sorry about the mess old man… guess I was hungrier than I thought…" the blond said and sweat dropped. Teuchi looked at his daughter, who was leaning up against the wall with a grave look on her face. Naruto scarfed down the food as thought it were candy. Sakura was fast asleep and the blond stopped to look down at her. She looked so peaceful sleeping on his lap… either that or she loved staring at his abs. Ayami nearly had a nosebleed and Teuchi felt insanely jealous of the blond and his physique. Naruto smiled and rubbed her back before finishing his meal. He ate bowl after bowl for almost an hour! Finally, he began slowing down, the phase coming to it's end. The circles stopped their sun coloured glow, and then faded into an orange pattern. Naruto sighed and began sweating ramen broth.

"…damn boy…" Teuchi gulped and began sweating, "…t-that's a record… A WORLD RECORD BOY! How m-many bowls are there!?" the man shuddered. He didn't think Naruto had it in him, but the proof was in the pudding… or rather the ramen…Naruto sighed and patted his belly and chuckled.

"…gah, I'm gonna be sweating ramen broth all night…" she said. He took a whiff of his armpit and sweat-dropped, "damn…" he cursed. Not to mention he was a bit too warm, despite the fact that he was, pretty much, wearing a fishnet muscle shirt. Sakura awoke to the scent of ramen tickling her nose and opened her eyes. Naruto was laying back on the tatami mats.

"Oh… good you're done and we can leave…" she said and yawned. Sitting up, Sakura leaned back. She sat on something within her coat and took a look, "oh… hey, Naruto," Sakura began and rubbed her eye. The blond sat up and looked at her, seeing the present in her hands.

"OH PRESENTS!" Ayami giggled and ran over, "What'd you get!?" the girl demanded to know! Sakura handed the black box in orange wrapping to the blond. He opened the box and looked inside, "Well!?" Ayami asked eagerly!

"Whoa… o-kay…" Naruto cocked his eyebrow and pulled out a spiked orange collar. Ayami's right eye twitched.

"…a dog collar… omg…" she said. Sakura giggled with a blush. Naruto shrugged and put the collar on and handed the leash to Sakura. He stuck his tongue out and panted for her amusement.

"MR. FOXY-WHISKERS!" Sakura squealed and tackled the blond in a hug, knocking him over. He made a series of growling and purring noises while licking her cheeks and rubbing his whiskers against her body. Sakura tugged the collar and brought him into a peck on her lips, "you smell like ramen!" she laughed and took another whiff of him, "yup, that's ramen," she giggled. Naruto sweat-dropped.

"Yeah… I found that out when I sniffed my pits thanks for tellin'…" Naruto explained. Sakura shook her head and tugged the collar.

"Maybe you can be my pet and walk around with me," Sakura said with a wink.

"I'll walk, but I'm not getting on my hand's and feet…" he said and grabbed his coat. Teuchi handed him the bill and the blond gulped. There's goes his wallet…

"Thanks for coming you two, have a great night," the man said. Naruto paid just about 10,517 yen ($105.17) for the meal. He hated his gut for doing this to him. As soon as he walked out the door, he felt the cold evening air and sighed!

"Ahhh yes! This feels so good!" he sighed as his visible breath flared out. Sakura held him by his leash and smiled.

"C'mon Naruto, let's go home and rest, today's been long… too long…" she said. Naruto grinned and nodded. They walked back to the apartments. Naruto was unaware that his legs and calves began glowing a bright blond! Naruto felt his mood alter as **The Phase of Sloth **initiated. Immediately he felt a sense of… laziness, carelessness and the feeling to just not walk. He slumped over and laid his head on Sakura's shoulder, too lazy to hold his neck straight.

Hey arrived home and all Naruto did was take his shirt off and toss it somewhere, plop down on the couch, his arm hanging over the side as he kicked his shoes off and scattered them about without a single care in the world. Sakura noticed his sudden change and saw his legs, bright with yellow! She examined the designs. His ankles had three rings the circled around his leg and up into a stem and curl… almost like some fancy design. She looked at him, and this time it didn't seem unnatural that he'd be lazy after eating a humongous meal that cost him more than ten-thousand yen. He groaned and sighed.

"I'd bet you'd be tired after eating that many bowls! " Sakura said and crossed her arms.

"I don' have a tummy ache…" he sighed, "I jus' feel tso la… whatev-" he was too lazy to even say words correctly. Sakura sweat-dropped.

"You mind speaking properly?" she questioned. He said nothing and yawned, "…so what now? You're not just going to sit on the couch all night are you?" she asked.

"Mmmm…" he groaned. Exhaling a breath, Sakura shrugged.

"Oh well… at least you're not out of control… this time…" she said and sat on the couch with him. She took her hand and rubbed his back.

"Whoo…" he shivered. Her hands were kind of cold! Sakura giggled to herself while she massaged his bare back, "that feels… kinda guud," he sighed, nuzzling his forehead into the couch cushions.

"Anything for my big strong man, after all, it is your birthday this evening," she replied softly. She yanked the collar and held it firm. Grazing her fingers ever-so gracefully across his skin. He let loose a foxy whimper and slumped his other hand on the other cushions, "so how do you feel? Any bit older?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought for a second, and shrugged.

"Kinda… maybe… probably not… I don't feel like thinking…" he replied. Sakura shook her head and rolled her eyes. She laid on him and made circles on his skin with her pointer finger whilst nuzzling her cheek into his back. She inhaled his… ramen scent. She guessed he was still sweating the broth from all those meals. It kind of grossed her out a bit, but what could she do? She was tired as well as she stared blankly at the wall in a sort of hypnotized expression. A few minutes after, Naruto began purring on his own, obviously he had fallen asleep from the small massage. Smiling to herself at how cute he was when fully relaxed. Interestingly it only made her seem to adore him more, the warm fuzzy feelings she had in her heart when the blond did something out of character or perhaps even when he did something animalistic too. She didn't call him Mr. Foxy for nothing.

"**Gahhh… this phase had better be over with quickly," **he groaned impatiently. Putting his head against the wall of the cage, he thought to himself, _**"and I thought this was gonna be fun… pfft, what a joke. This so fuckin' BORING…" **_he yawned and locked his muzzle. He had hoped Naruto would at least be more entertaining… although he still had hopes for the next phase… at least that's what he hoped.

As minutes passed, nothing happened. Naruto snorted a bit while he slept, which Sakura found very amusing to here as he drooled all over the couch. Accidentally, she grazed he feet over the designs of his legs. Naruto's response was a large mumble, and more of laziness and less care, though he was not awake at the moment.

"I guess I should go get a shower. I'll wake him up after I'm done…" Sakura said and walked down the hallway. Kyuubi heard her and perked up.

"**Ahhh… a shower eh? Hey, you, lazy ass, get your carcass up and go get 'er!" **the fox demanded!

"_No… I dun' wanna…" _he replied and laid there on the floor.

"**Dammit boy, I'm tellin' ya to do something that'll be good for both of us… mostly you but whatever… now go on!" **Kyuubi growled!

"_Naaaaaahhhhhhhhh…" _he yawned and rolled over on his belly, _"lemme' sleep, I dun wanna go…" _he groaned.

"**Gah, we just began talking and you already beginning to tweak my whiskers. Now-godoit!" **the fox demanded and hopped around in his cage causing a few tremors.

"_No, I wantsta sleep… and I ish too lazy…" _Naruto replied and groaned.

"**Grrr… now!" **

"_Pbbb," _he made a noise with his tongue and lips that annoyed the fox.

"**Now!" **he demanded!

"_Pbbbbb," _

"**Dooooh! You little shit! DO IT NOW!" **Kyuubi was beginning to grow impatient with the blond.

"_Pbbbbbbbbbbbb,"_

"**Boy, if I have shove my claw up your ass I'll do it to get you going!" **the fox threatened as he shot his coal black claws out from his paws. Naruto seemed unphased without a care in the world. The fox thrust his claws through the cages bars, however he missed Naruto by a mile. The blond was too far away from the cage, **"FUCK!" **the fox cursed and growled!

Naruto shrugged the fox off and sighed. However, Kyuubi smirked.

"**Wait… I won't have to shrove my claws through your rectum at all," **he said and retracted them, **"oh no… in fact… you'll be going to get her in exactly… five seconds," **he said.

"_Whaddya mean?" _Naruto asked as he gazed upon into the foxes blood red eyes.

"**Oh… you'll see… this phase didn't last as long as I thought… enjoooyyyy," **he hummed and booted Naruto out of his own mindscape. Naruto awoke and slowly sat up…

"Wha? …what did he mean "phase"?" the blond pondered for a moment. He never noticed that his legs stopped glowing their bright yellow. He felt his laziness and sluggish attitude dissipate, "what the hell is wrong with me?" he asked. There was no thought… however, it was soon that the blond felt a strong sensation… something he _urged_ for! He heard the shower running. That was all he needed to hear before a blush appeared on his cheeks and he felt a… almost drunken sensation, however he also felt sober. He walked into the hallway.

_*In the shower…*_

Sakura stood there, staring up into the water as it cascaded down her naked body. She didn't hear the door open and close however.

"_What's been going on with Naruto lately I wonder… he hasn't been himself today… well almost at least," _she thought. Sakura sighed and stood there. She was facing the opposite direction of the steamed glass door as it slowly opened, and then slowly closed.

"I guess I can't blame myself for being slightly worried… oh Naruto," she said.

"Yes?" she gasped and covered herself as Naruto stood directly behind her, his towering mass shadowing over her.

"NARUTO WHAT ARE YOU… ah?" she stopped and looked down. Her eyes widened. She noticed his massive erection, however she also noticed the white rings placed around his penis. **The Phase of Lust **had begun, and Naruto had a somewhat mischievous and aroused smirk plastered on his face. In his hand he held the leash to his collar and placed it in her hands. He then pinned her against the wall.

"Tell me I'mma god foxy… tell me nice and slow," he said as he brought them both down to a sitting position and began licking her collar bone, dragging his tongue and trailing saliva on her skin, "pleeeaaaassseee, tell me I'mma good foxy!" he begged and purred. He trailed butterfly kisses around her neck. Sakura shuddered!

"N-Naruto! What are you doing!?" Sakura gasped!

"I'm being a good foxy and pleasssssssuring you," he purred the word. Sakura found herself weakened still. Naruto trailed up to her lips and placed a lick upon them. He then looked her in her emerald eyes.

"Lemme' be a good foxy… tell me I'mma good foxy. Pwease? Pwease tell me I'mma goood foxy, pwease?" he begged. Sakura looked down at his penis, the white design shining brightly. She wondered how long it would last for… and then looked up at Naruto. Whatever was wrong with him, she'd have to put up with, and judging by how horny he was, she knew what he wanted to do, or maybe not. Nonetheless, she was in this predicament with no way out really.

"_I hope this is the last one…" _she said. Cupping his cheek, she stroked his skin, "you're a very good foxy… yes you are. You're kind, caring… considerate, lovable, and much more," she said. She was very unnerved, and slightly felt a bit rushed, but she would do her best for him always. After all, he was special to her just ash she was to him.

"Hehehe… I'll be a good boy, just don't tug too tight," he said and winked before engaging in a lustful lip-lock while the water cascaded down his body and dripped onto hers, his blond locks soaked and his cerulean eyes shimmering with lust. Sakura tugged the collar, a warm and tingling feeling coming on between her legs. He thrust his tongue within and licked the roof of her mouth before pulling back immediately and licking her succulent lips, "you taste… like ramen…" he purred before licking her lips again, "I like it… and since we're in here, the water's running… and we're kinda dirty," he chuckled, "how about… you wash my back, and I wash yours," Naruto then grabbed a wash cloth from the top shelf and then the shower gel. Squirting the gel onto the cloth he lathered it richly and kissed her neck.

"You wanna wash me, or me to you?" he whispered hotly into her ear. She yanked the leash. That was all he needed in order to know it was him to her. He purred up to her and licked her cheek seductively. Slowly he pressed the soapy cloth to her body and began washing her in circles from the collar bone, then to her soft and milky face. Her rosy cheeks flushed in embarrassment that he was looking at her naked! Then, down below her collar bone to her… more sensitive area's, "I'm not making you uncomfortable am I?" he asked with a small whimper from his mouth.

"…not really… but you can continue Naruto, just be gentle…" she said. The blond nodded and took his time cleansing her. Her small, yet supple and beautiful breasts were first to be treated with royalty. The wash cloth felt like a massage, making her moan his name softly. His hand lowered down to her belly and then down to her… very sensitive area. Sakura jolted and stared at him with a flush of her face.

"Eh… sorry, but I promise to be gentle Sakura, Mr. Foxy says he will be good," the blond smiled. She was skeptical, but she trusted him. She slowly spread her legs apart, and as soon as she did Naruto locked her into a deep, and somewhat desperate feeling, kiss! Distracting her with the kiss, he began cleaning her area softly. She gasped, the horny blond tilting her back as she ached against her body! She felt his erection press against her thigh. Only one thing was going through her mind during that moment.

"_Good Lord it's a monster!" _and the more she thought about his wingy-dingy the dirtier the thoughts she found herself to be… quite fond of. As the blond slowly washed her area, trying to pull off a bit of sensuality in the process, he purred from deep within his throat. He stopped finally, and washed the rest of her body for her. As they moved, Sakura's thigh rubbed against his man-hood. The sensitivity was over-whelming as Naruto felt lust hit him like a brick! It was difficult to avoid ramming himself within her and taking her innocence then and there! Naruto gasped and dove into her neck, placing vampire nips about her collar bone before suckling on her neck. She groaned while wrapping her arms around his neck. Tugging at his leash and at his sopping wet locks, she felt Naruto's erection rub harder against her inner thigh! However it only increased the urge! As the water cascaded down Naruto's bare back, dripping upon Sakura's lathered body. Naruto spat the soap from his mouth and coughed!

"Damn… nasty, here," he said and picked her up and held her in the water. His massive hands trailed down, scrubbing the soap away, "oh Sakura… lemme touch you… lemme touch your gorgeous body, I must have it…" he panted as he gave her vampire nips and foxy licks, "lemme pleasure you… let's move on… move on with our relationship… please! I feel I must have you closer to me… because you belong with me! I feel that you have belonged to me, with me ever since!" he sounded as though he were begging her for either intimacy or sex, maybe both. Sakura was dazed from this… lustful intention that radiated off him. She felt it, the warm tingling feeling within her body. Would she break the rules she swore to follow by? By taking it slow and easy with their relationship? Could she allow herself to commit this? The only answer she could think of at the moment was yes, but her brain however told her no. Her heart spoke not a word as the events unfolded, and Sakura was repeatedly caressed by Naruto's hands. The feeling of him groping her breasts, the minor gripping he'd do as he planted the vampire seedlings on her skin.

"Naruto!" he panted and gasped! It was almost a bit too much to take in for her, however she did not know what else awaited her. That… monster down there surrounded by sopping blond pubic hair was… almost frightening! Would her tiny body even begin to take it in? Naruto was massive compared to her, and she wondered what made him as such sometimes. Perhaps his father was a tall man as well, whomever he was. But all Naruto wanted was deep loving… almost all the time. This was, as he said before time and again, because he had received none during child-hood… at least that he could remember. Sakura couldn't understand, however being that he talked about it frequently with her… he must still have hurt inside about it. This was something she had forgotten, although she didn't expect it to be Naruto's alibi, she found herself feeling sympathy for the blond.

Whatever she felt… perhaps maybe this was a good time to get a bit of their relationship on the road. After all… he was bothering her about it, and she found it to become slightly annoying. Gently she cupped his cheeks, forcing him to look at her as he panted from the incredible urge.

"Do you want to… move forward a bit?" Sakura asked.

"It's not," he kissed her softly on the neck, "whether I want to… it's whether you want to," he replied. Her sopping body almost shined within the minimal light provided due to his large bulk. She stayed silent for a while… and swallowed hard, "it's okay if you," he kissed her upon her lips again, "have a different idea… I just can't have enough of you… you've become everything to me already, and that will never change, Sakura," he whispered.

"!"

"Well? What's your answer… because it's becoming increasingly difficult for me to… keep from tackling you right now," he grunted as a large blush tinted his skin rose. She thought for a moment… and sure, this was something she surely couldn't escape, at least without breaking his bones, and she didn't want that… she wasn't much of a violent person, but wondered if things would have been different if she had known him.

"_Gah… getting off the subject… I guess so. Moving on happens in ways, and if he feels that way for me deeply, enough to really ramble on and on about it… then fine," _she thought. At least it would keep him from complaining. Sometimes he had a knack for doing that… constantly.

"Okay… let's do it, just don't get too out of place you silly fox," she said and kissed him. If he had a tail, it'd be beating the wall! He started purring up against her and nudging her with his nose, ready for her to cleanse him with soap. Giggling as he flopped over and laid on his back, his hands and feet in the air as if demanding this belly rub! She chuckled at his antics and took the wash cloth. She started at his neck, gently lathering his skin and then face. Her hand then took a path down his arms and hands, the right then the left. Trailing down his pecs and then down to his abs and oblique's. He groaned deeply with a purr as she washed down farther. She finally touched his favourite spot which caused him to gasp loudly! Sakura yanked his collar as he shivered and urged to take her and thrust inside! She saw him squirt a little, some of which landed on her thigh, causing her to blush and him to groan due to lack of his intense sexual need.

"Foxy likes that?" Sakura asked as she tugged playfully on the collar.

"Grrraaarruuu!" he purred and stuck his tongue out as she trailed down his thighs. She rinsed him off, rubbing his muscles and soft skin. He took a major liking to it by how the horny blond accidentally began thrusting his hips. She stared at him in disbelief.

"Pervert… all you can think of is sex in bed…"

"Nnnnope, right here would do nicely! Just get on your side and lift your leg, I'll do the rest," he said and quirked his eyebrows.

"I said you and I were moving forward, not you moving into me…" Sakura said and slapped his chest. Walking out, Naruto found it a very good moment. He snatched the tower and tied it around his waist. She saw he had grabbed the last one!

"Excuse me! I need to try off too!" she snapped. Naruto cocked his eyebrow.

"The only way you're gonna get this towel is if you join me, and you know what's gonna be poking down there at ya," he winked. Sakura stared at him and then down to his large ejaculation. Sakura shivered, and either it was because she was cold or… it was the thought of Naruto's penis sticking itself into her butt-crack, snug like a bug in a rug," so?" he asked with a crack of a large grin and narrowed eyebrows.

"You'd better not try anything buster… or your ass is going on the floor tonight. We'll see how hard and horny you are after that," she said. Naruto growled at her feistiness. She stood in front of him as he wrapped the towel… or at least tried to for both of their bodies were too big. Sakura figured Naruto wouldn't probably be this smart, but h was funny that way, "all little trouble there brainiac?" she questioned. Naruto grunted as he tried to put the two pieces together.

"Gah! Dammit!" he grunted and pulled harder!

"Stop stop stop! You're going to rip the towel," she commanded and took the towel and dried herself off, "besides, ladies first hun," she giggled and handed him the towel before walking off into the bedroom stark naked. Naruto pushed his finger under his nose and chuckled.

"Feisty, just how I like 'em! GRAH!" he growled and put the towel around his waist and ran on all fours into the bedroom after her. She was getting her bra and panties on before she decided to go back and dry her hair. Naruto pushed to door open, his hair dripping over his eyes and his chin jutting out and chest puffed as if he were King-Kong. He waddled into the room and stood on his legs. He purred in her ear and licked her cheek.

"Does this mean I can say I _loves _you?" he asked in a humorous tone whilst quirking his brows charmingly. She looked up at him and sighed, shaking her head.

"Well… maybe… just depends," she replied and brushed her hair out.

"On whut?" he asked dumbly. How he worded it made her laugh!

"Oh… when I feel like you can say you love me," she replied again.

"Uh… you're living with me and about to see your old house… don't I at least get that privilege Sakky-chan?" he asked. She looked at him and giggled.

"That's a cute nickname. You should call me that! Sakky-_chan_… hrm even though no one really uses the prefix anymore although some people use it from time to time, and I guess I don't mind. You should use it, it's cute," she said and smiled. Naruto thought and the idea seemed fine.

"Okie dokie! So, _Sakky-chan,_ how about you go ahead and blow dry your hair and come to bed with meh," he chuckled. His pronunciation made her sigh and shake her head, "whut?" he asked. However all he heard was a chuckle. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and scratched his head. Shrugging it off, Naruto chuckled and yanked his collar. He jumped into bed and messed up the sheets before covering himself thinly with the sheets. Leaning on his side, he made sure his chest and legs were open whilst the white sheets covered his manhood, though it was a bit discomforting. He waited and waited, trying desperately to stall his ticking patience as the blow dryer kept going. Finally, it stopped, causing him to perk up and chuckle.

"C'mere Sakky-chan, Mr. Foxy's wait'n for ya," he said with a lick of his lips. Sakura entered and looked at him, cocking her eyebrow.

"Well someone's ready for bed… that or something else," she said. Naruto chuckled and held up the leash. She took it as he wanted her too and got on the bed. Naruto sat up and licked her cheek.

"Mr.. Foxy wishes to have some lov'n, can you gimme that lov'n?" he asked with a small and light purr.

"I guess I'm going to have to give Mr. Foxy some lov'n, since it's clear his dirty and very perverse mind is up and running and he has a large ejaculation sprawling down under the clean white sheets," she said.

"Are ya gonna take the fun out of it?"

"Is it working?"

He sighed and looked at her, "mmm… no," he said a grinned widely, twitching his whiskers. She took the right side of his whiskers and stroked them. Shivering she could feel Naruto's intense liking of this, "gggrraah!" a cute growl came up from his throat. She repeated with the left side of his cheek, and then both a few minutes later. The blond nuzzled into her hands and then forced them both to topple over to wear he was on top. Though his intense lust and passion raged like a wild bull after a red cape, he felt a sense of fluffiness and a bit of fuzziness washing over him, not to mention the fact that he was receiving a full-blown cheek and whisker massage. Question was, what could her do for her? It was hard to think, however the difficulty did not prove to be worthy in tampering with his ability to think.

Instantly, Naruto grabbed her hands and told her to flip over for him. She was very skeptical.

"You're not thinking about anything that might result in a permanent erectile-dysfunction are you?" She warned with a glint in her eye. Naruto quickly shook his head and held his hands up in defense!

"J-Just turn over! Jeez…" he sighed. She did as he was told and felt her bra unclasp. Her senses were becoming alert, though they were nulled as soon as the blond began giving her a nice and sensational back massage. His massive hands were perfect as they rubbed up and down her back, forcing the knots out. She giggled and moaned for him.

"Ish I doin' guud for Sakky-chan?" Naruto asked. Sakura wined a bit as he hit a knot and rubbed it out and sighed.

"Y-es… Mr. Foxy is doing a v-ery goooo-d job. I love his massage," she replied with a grunt. Naruto saw a bit of a lie in this and softened his treatment. She then sighed in return, a feeling of a relief washing over her, "that's much better," she said. Feeling like the time was good, he bent down and kissed her back, causing her to shudder in return of the affection. Tiny vampire kisses trailing down her spinal cord and back. Moving up towards her neck, his hands adding to the moment with a relaxing neck massage. He licked the back of her neck and kissed her pink hair. The scent made him harden more for some reason.

"You smell so," he kissed her again, "good… Mr. Foxy like," he added with a few love nips and vampire kisses here and there. Suckling on her neck and leaving behind a few red marks, a sign the she was his territory… almost at least, Naruto stopped for a moment and nuzzled his face into her neck, "Mr. Foxy loves Sakky-chan," he said purring up to her, "Mr. Foxy wants Sakky-chan to say she loves him too, pwease?" he begged. Sakura sighed.

"Are you going to keep bugging me?" she asked. Naruto frowned and sat up and crossed his legs.

"Sakky-chan no love Mr. Foxy," he said with a whimper. Sitting up, although not turning to face him she replied.

"If I didn't feel that way then why am I even here?" Sakura asked.

"Renting me out so you have someone to live with you I guess…" he replied blankly.

"Part of that is right… I'm living with you… but I'm not renting you out," the girl said.

"Sure feels like it now… I guess… we've been together for… longer than I expected. And I feel that way about you but you constantly say that I'm rushing it too much and it doesn't feel like I am… why can't you say you love me at least once a day?" the blond asked. She was didn't know what to say, "I do all these things for you and… though you repay me… can't you at least pass that onto me once in a while?" he questioned. In silence, Sakura watched as the blond laid down on the pillow.

"Why are you making such a big deal about it?" she asked.

"Cause that's how I am… I'd like to hear certain things too you know, kisses and hugs just aren't… aren't cutting it for me like they used to anymore…" he replied. He wasn't sure about the last part, but the first was a total truth. There was a silence that passed over them, and slowly, but surely Naruto's erection died down. He felt himself returning to normal, however the violet, orange, yellow, green, red, white and blue tattoo's still remained stuck to him.

"It… just doesn't feel right yet Naruto… it sounds like a commitment," she said.

"And sleeping together doesn't sound like it's own?" he asked. He got her there, and for a while she thought.

"It just doesn't feel right to me…" she replied. Without saying a word he stood up and put on a pair of boxers.

"I'll take the living room tonight then," he said.

"Wait! Why?!"

"You said we were moving on… but I guess it was just a false choice of words. If you can't keep your word… then why sleep in the same room… night," he said and took the collar off before walking out of the room and closed the door. Hearing to door close stung her heart a little. She sat there, and one could tell she was at a feeling of discomfort. She really wasn't used to sleeping without him by her side.

"What's got him so upset? Just because I don't tell him I love him?" it was all too weird for her. She wondered if Naruto was really that soft on the inside. He sure didn't look like it. Sitting on the bed she looked outside the window. The sky was gray and the village barely lit, a sign that it was shutting down for the night.

"Naruto," she felt uneasy, however she shook her head, "what am I talking about? It just feels to sudden for me to say something so sentimental!" she sighed and put her bra back on. Was this normal for all couples, some sort of routine that undertook when they were too close? How could two couples be too close, what was too close? Too many questions and no answers. She glanced at the collar she bought him. His birthday rang in her mind, and she was sure it could have been spent differently than his emotions reaching a bipolar state and then having a feeling that she didn't love him the way he wanted her too.

Turning out the light, Sakura covered herself up. However, she couldn't lay down. She had too many thoughts running through her mind. It bothered her to no end. She just sat there in the dark, thinking. Her body became restless and when she tried laying down to sleep… her body wouldn't let her. This didn't feel right. Sure she had slept in this room by herself on many occasions. Why didn't it feel right? Groaning, she looked at the clock. It was only 10:00.

"Okay, you can get to sleep Sakura, just lay down and stop thinking about him, jeez," she sighed. She waited for a moment, however she couldn't lay down. Her body wouldn't allow her and soon she felt a backache coming on. Staring into nothing but darkness and then complete and total darkness due to the lights finally going out in the village. She heard nothing but silence, a small ringing sound making it's way into her ear for a moment and then fading away. Taking a deep sighed to try and relax herself she tried once again to lay down again. Something was missing, and there was a reason she knew. She refused to accept the fact that it was because of him the she slept so well! She waited for a while and then looked at the clock. 11:00 it read. Had she really been up that long? Her back and neck were killing her, but she couldn't force herself the lay down still! Staring off into the darkness still, she rubbed her sore eyes. She was tired but she couldn't lay down. She began becoming frustrated with herself and began slapping her hands and forearms until they were beat red.

"Go to sleep!" she said and she hit herself in the head! "Go to sleep!" she groaned like a child and clenched her fists, "ohhhhh!" she whined.

She waited for a bit more and looked at the clock. 1:30 in the morning already. She groaned and sniffed.

"I wanna sleeeeep…" she whined. Her thoughts scrambled through her mind without rest as she stared aimlessly into the blackened room. She began pulling her hair and hitting herself again until her arms were sore. She tried pinching herself and hitting her head with her palm. Grunting a bit louder each time. It was as if she were losing her sanity. Holding a long sigh, her back paining her to no end and her neck feeling as thought there were bricks piled upon it she thought again, though it frustrated her and made her feel ill. Had she grown an emotional attachment to him already? Her body just couldn't be by itself without him. It didn't feel right, it was almost like an obsession. She scratched the walls and looked at the clock. 2:30 and she was still awake. Banging her had against them and dragging her nails down , and all because of one little tiny thing. How could it be like this? Just because she never said that one little sentence… or maybe it was because she hadn't done what Naruto wanted her to do, or what she had told him.

"Naruto…" she said weakly, "Narutoooo… I want to go to sleeep…" she said, hoping he'd hear her. "Come back to bed, please…" she begged.

Stupid Emotional Attachment… she thought.

Why'd it have to be like this? Surely sleeping wasn't too much work. Just close your damn eyes and relax and let it take over itself. She called his name for an hour until she felt the soft feeling of a sore throat coming on. She had a headache that felt like a migraine, her neck and back weighed her down and her eyes were hurting. She resembled a child without their mother in bed with them to help them sleep. She got up and out of bed and wandered around the apartment before finding the bathroom. She closed the door and used the toilet and after washing her hands she wandered around again, slowly becoming delirious as she ran into a few things or a wall. Sakura walked over to the couch and stopped in front of it, listening carefully.

She heard his soft breathing, and was sure he was sound asleep. She walked back into the room, finding her way and hitting a wall and sat in bed again. Looking at the time, she found it to be 3:52 in the morning. She felt herself tearing but didn't cry. She thought she was hearing things like rustling and a few sounds from the T.V. or something walking around in the room, "Naruto-o-o-o-o-o," her voice quivered. She sounded like a bird with how her voice quivered, "I wanna go to bed… I wanna go to sleep, come back to bed please," he voice squeaked. She heard nothing but the aura she felt changed.

She hallucinated and saw shadows move and heard footsteps. She thought it was all in her head. Though, she felt something move the bed and grunt in a mannish tone. Just when she thought she could heard and see things she could feel different things. Slowly something grabbed her torso and lowered her to the mattress where she laid on the pillow. She felt shuffling on the mattress and was pulled into something warm and heated. Instantly she felt her aches and pains increase and groaned in discomfort.

"I can't sleep…" she squeaked.

"…just… close your eyes," they said. She did as instructed and sighed, "…do you feel like moving on?" they asked. She groaned and cuddled closer, nuzzling into two more, pillow like objects. She nodded and that was her only reply until she drifted off into sleep.

"Let's try doing things right in the morning baby," he said, a new vocabulary word entering his mind which he forgot about. He heard a sigh, and found sleep to be something he needed too. He hadn't gotten much of it, but she hadn't gotten any. It was cold and winter was around the corner.

"Love you, night," he said and kissed her forehead before drifting off in his own dream land.

________________________________________________________________________

_**Blargh… so, tired. Okay, here's the damn chapter. Some people may be growing impatient but know this!**_

_Patience is a Virtue. _

_**I draw and I have school too, plus I can plan my own time for writing. For those of you who are impatient please be patient. Besides, there's been a lack in reviews and things that get me motivated. So it's to be expected… bye.**_


	13. A New Life Chapter

**Why hello again! Nothing much to say here other than I apologize for how late it's gotten since I last updated. However, I ask you all to be patient. No sending me messages saying I should hurry up please. It throws me out of the mood. Also, I would really like it if you guys reviewed more… I feel like I have no purpose here anymore. Who am I writing for? Well… anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**KsNandS: **_Been quite a while, huh?_

**Naruto: **_…jeez, hell yeah it has…_

**Sakura: **_So what's going on for this chapter? _

**KsNandS:**_ Well, this chapter is supposed to be where all the drama starts. There's a timeskip, it's going onto the next year of schooling and, so far, you two are doing well. _

**Naruto:**_ Uh… I still feel weird from that last chapter you put me through…_

**KsNandS: **_Ehehe… whoops, sorry, hahaha!_

**Sakura: **_Yeah, I was worried! _

**KsNandS: **_…anyway… hrm… well you'll just have to act according to the script. Honestly, I dunno why I'm writing… either people don't want to review or… they're too lazy… well, I don't wanna be selfish, but I would like a bit more recognition. I put massive amounts of time into writing…_

**Naruto: **_I feel ya there… although… you know some people just don't wanna review. S'okay though, right? You're gonna continue writing about Sakura and I, right dude? *Nudge*_

**Sakura: **_*Hugs his arm* Please?_

**KsNandS: **_…okay, sounds good to me. Thanks, and… have people figured out that I gave up my sanity to write fanfic?_

**Naruto and Sakura: **_*Shrug*_

**KsNandS: **_YUSH! I HAVE GIVEN UP MY SANITY TO WRITE FANFIC! 'TWAS ONE OF THE PRICES TO PAY IT WAS… oh yes… yes IT WAS! *Spazzes out*_

**Naruto: **_…Well, there you all go! Can we start now guys?_

**Sakura:** _Yeah! C'mon!_

**KsNandS: **_YYYYYEEEEESSSSSS!!! *Jumps* READY! ONE, TWO, THREE!_

**Naruto, Sakura, KsNandS: **_LET THE STORY CONTINUE!!!_

**KsNandS: **_…CHICKEN! …_

**Naruto: **_C'mon lil' dude… let's go get you some bed rest *Picks KsNandS up and takes him away*_

**Sakura: **_Oh boy… *Sighs and follows*_

_*2 Months later*_

It hadn't been too long since the incident with Naruto's emotions. The blond was as lively as ever and Sakura stuck by him as always. His emotions still seemed a bit unbalanced, but he was doing well. They had been working on going forward in their relationship and so far… it seemed to be a bit difficult, especially with Sakura's whole "not too fast" idea.

Naruto assured her he wouldn't move that fast, he really couldn't care. It was an early morning, school was today and both were busy getting ready. Sakura was blow drying her hair while Naruto was brushing his teeth. She combed her bangs and fluffed her hair. She had put her parents' house up for sale, and there were a few takers on it. She hoped she'd be able to make a decent earning from the sale. She looked out the window, and it was as dark as ever outside, snow fell to the ground. She shivered at the sight and turned away. She didn't like the cold too much, especially since it had been getting quite wintry outside.

Glancing over at the blond, she warmed a bit. Her giant teddy bear, heating machine. Giggling at the thought she went back to brushing her hair. Cuddling sounded like one of the best things that piqued her interest at the moment.

"It's getting colder outside every day," she began, trying to start up conversation with him. She spat and washed his mouth with water.

"Yeah… oh well, expect some hot cocoa and cuddling by the fire tonight thar Sakky-chan," he said and winked at her with a flash of his pearly whites. She winked and set the brush down as Naruto gargled with rinse.

"Ready to go now?" Sakura asked.

"Yush!" he replied. He put on his trench coat and buttoned it up, then tossed his kit bag over his shoulder. Sakura put on her rolly-polly-looking pink jacket, scarf, mittens and red cap, "keke, rolly-po-GAH!" Naruto yelled before he could finish.

"Don't call me that!" Sakura scolded! She had smacked him upside the head! She opened the door and a chilling breeze swooped in, stinging their cheeks.

"Damn, it's cold! C'mon, let's hurry and get to school already," the blond said as he closed the apartment door and locked it. They walked down the icy steps, careful not to fall and out into the dark and snow-blanketed streets. Trekking down the road, the flakes of snow swept by the wind. It felt like being either slashed by a knife or stuck by a bee… over and over.

"I-I-I w-wonder h-h-how c-cold i-it i-i-i-is…" Sakura shuddered. Naruto's teeth were chattering. Why did they have to have school in weather like this anyway!?

"…this is bullshit… we shouldn't even have school today anyway!" the blond growled!

"Naruto, they could always cancel it today if it worsens," she said. He said nothing after that as both trekked up the steps and then into the school-yard. The gates were open and the school lit up. No students were outside in the nasty weather , and both couldn't blame them! They rushed inside and brushed off the snow that had collected upon their heads. Naruto shook his head a little, causing the flakes to fall gently to the tile floor like lice. Sakura brushed him off. He collected a lot of snow, probably because he was such a giant lug!

"Urgh…" Naruto groaned. Why'd they have to have school today he kept wondering. Looking about, the hallways were somewhat empty, and they knew they hadn't arrived late, in fact they were quite early. Walking through the, somewhat darkened hallways only few students were seen, all of them with friends. They neared to classroom door and found it locked.

"It's locked, Anko mustn't be here yet, she usually arrives… kinda late," Sakura said, "looks like we're going to have to wait here for a while until she gets here," the pinkette added.

"Urgh… dammit, I don't even wanna be here today. It's too cold and wet… and plus I could think of a million things better to do," he complained.

"And what are those million?" Sakura asked. He grinned.

"Simple! …snuggly with my Sakky-chan! Hehe," he replied.

"Well, that'll have to wait. Now… I'll be in the library, would you like to come?" Sakura asked.

"Me and books aren't the best combo babe. I'll… just walk around, see ya," he said and walked off. Shaking her head at him she headed towards the library. Konoha High had the largest library in the district, tons of novels and literature filled the shelves up to 15 feet high or so! She liked being in the library, it gave her a place to calm and collect herself, not to mention think. She walked into the archive section titled "D" for all the books with the titles that had the letter "D" as the starting letter of the title of the book.

She checked the rows of books, "let's see here… wow, they all look so… old and dusty. People sure don't use the library anymore," she said. It was then she came across a book titled, **"Demonic Romance: A Fatal Attraction-An Emotional Bond,"**

She took the book from it's shelf and looked at the black lather covering. The titled imprinted in red letters… very old-looking letters by the printing, "wow… this book must be ancient, the pages are yellowing and it's… really *cough* dusty," she blew the dust away and walked to a table. Gently she lifted the cover of the book, the black in still in tact, however, the author of the book had been smudged and appeared unreadable. She opened to a random page and looked.

_Page, 286_

_Demonic romances are like giving black roses to the public. In their trails follow death in exchange for a passionate and lustful relationship between both mates. A demonic romance can also be entitled as a bloody romance, being that the supposed __**"Demon"**__ being either male or female (__**Note: Males are more common that females**__) will tie together something known as an __**Emotional Bond**__, which then, in return, results in catastrophic and dire consequences to all those who taper or do harm to the demon's mate. _

She thought about the page for a moment, and then shook her head. She warped to another page, flipping backwards.

_Page, 123_

_There are but a few ways to tell if a supposed person is actually a demon. First, demon's have the ability to change forme and to blend in with their surroundings-- __**(I.E. A beautiful young woman or an attractive young man) **__A sign of this supposed demon would be that they act very abnormal from time to time, exhibiting behaviors suited to that of, animalistic. They go through many emotional rages and phases upon maturing and are certain to become violent at any moment if they are threatened. They boasted massive physical strength. To ascertain the truth about these creatures, it'd be simple to suggested practicing __**"Aura Reading"**__ which is the ability to read and interpret one's own aura. Depending on the colour or intensity of aura may indicate a demon from a human if done correctly. _

_You will know a demon for it's aura will shine brightly in the colours; Red, Sky Blue, Black, Gold, Silver or Purple._

_Human's have many different aura colours so it is very easy to interpret them for they do not possess the demonic aura colouration. To see this aura, all it takes for one to do is to calm themselves and keep their mind in a psychological state. Chakra control is best used for it allows better concentration without pre-meditation first. Focus the energy radiating from the coils and then inject a simple amount of chakra into the iris of the eye. _

Sakura stared at the book and looked around. All she saw was the librarian categorizing the books. In intrigued her to see what the librarian had. Was she a demon or a human? She felt stupid doing this but, she couldn't resist any longer! She focused her chakra and released it into her eyes, a slow, steady stream into her iris'. Upon opening her eyes, she witness the library black, the area surrounding her pitch black as dark as it could be! She looked around and saw the librarian, however she only saw the energy radiating from the woman. Her aura was a fluorescent green. She stopped pumping and shook her head, "weird," she whispered. Sakura looked at the old book and found it interesting enough to check out.

As she walked out of the library with her new book, checked out for about 2 weeks, she wondered what Naruto would say when she told him about what she saw in the librarian. Would he believe it or not?

Turning the corner she saw the lug-nut sitting up against the lockers with a blank look on his face, obviously bored to death and wanting to go home. She walked over and sat near him, "look what I got," she said. He looked and cocked his eyebrow.

"_**Demonic Romance: A Fatal Attraction-An Emotional Bond**__**"**_ he read.

"Yeah, you won't believe what's inside. It says that you can see someone's aura and determine whether or not they're a demon or a human," she said.

"Uh… huh, so what about that demonic romance stuff?" he asked.

"It says demonic romances are like… handing out black roses. Death befalls almost anyone near the creature. I guess it's because… well, the whole mate and desire thing. There's even emotional attachments and other things. I still have to read more though," the pinkette said. The blond sighed and shrugged. She was weirder than he thought.

"Okay… well… I'm wondering if anyone's coming to school today or not. It looks like it's getting pretty bad out there," he said and nodded towards the window. Sakura glanced for a moment. He was right, it looked to be getting worse and no one was even arriving at the school!

"Hmm… do you really want to go back out there?" Sakura asked.

He shrugged at her, "no, but I also don' wanna be in this shit-hole either," replying to her he felt an emotional rush.

"It's okay Naruto," she said rubbing his shoulder, "well, if Anko doesn't show up in the next ten minutes we should go, fair?" she asked. Naruto groaned and cocked his head back.

"Yea yeah," he sighed.

"Also, spread your legs apart, I wanna sit between!" she giggled. She sat between his legs and leaned back into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her stomach. Sakura opened the book and began reading. Naruto snuck a few glimpses here and there of the ink on the page. Though he wasn't interested at all in what the book had to say, "did you know that a demon can be identified by it's movements and personality?" Sakura asked.

"Eh…"

She groaned, "yeah, a demon can be identified by how it moves and it's emotions. For instance, the movements. It usually acts like an animal, any kind of animal really," she said.

"Uh huh…"

"Oh c'mon, aren't you at least a bit interested in this?" she asked.

He though for a moment before replying, "not really Sakky-chan. In fact," he took the book from her hands and looked at it, "it just looks like a bunch'a crap in some dusty ol' book that's never seen the light of day in over a million years!"

She hardened her glance at him, "don't you have any imagination whatsoever!?" she said snatching the book!

"I do… I just… don' use it anymore, besides, that guy dun' know what he's talkin' 'bout anyway. What does he know about demon's?" Naruto asked.

"The author might've been a woman, but the ink is smudged, so they're unknown for the time being. However, just look how thick this book is, they had to of been flooding with knowledge about this subject for them to write such a long book. I couldn't even think about anything that might resemble a demon other than ugly and wicked," she said. Naruto sighed and looked outside. It was still dark outside and he could clearly see the flurry out there.

"Sakura… let's just get the hell out of here before we get blocked up in this shit hole… it's cold too, school shoulda been closed today," he complained.

She sighed in annoyance, "quite complaining already, besides the librarian's here, and so is the attendance office. So until then just sit tight," she said.

He sat there, however he was more ready to just about get up and walk out of there with or without her. After a few minutes of being bored to death, tired and pretty much ready to waltz out of the school, the lights in the school began shutting off.

"Hmm? Hey… I wonder what's going on…" Sakura blinked as the hallway went dark.

"Looks like school's closed babe. C'mon, let's go home now already, ehehe," he said with a grin.

"Something doesn't feel right Naruto," Sakura began, "the light's wouldn't just go out," she added and closed the book and placed it in her coat.

"It's perfectly fine Sakky-chan! Everyone obviously fucked up with the whole snow thing and now it's time to head home because the weather looks like shit outside and plus it's cold!" he said and grunted as he got up, "I'm goin' home whether you wanna or not. I'm cold and, I'm really tired right now and not sure if I got enough sleep last night," he said. Sakura stood up. It was still weird, there were students in the hallways still, surely they couldn't have cancelled.

"Or, maybe the power went out because of the snow," Sakura explained. She walked ahead, and he followed, "I wonder if the janitor is trying to fix it," she pondered, her voice echoing in the empty, darkened hallway.

"He probably left, we gotta hurry, if he locks us out then we won't be able to leave!" Naruto shuddered at the fact, "hell no!"

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her down the hallway until they reached the reception counter. Walking up to the attendance counter they saw no one sitting at the table.

"See? Everyone went home, now let's go," walking to the door and grabbing the handle, Naruto pulled the door open, the cold stinging his face, "c'mon, it's getting worse. The steps could freeze," he added. Sakura shivered and put her coat on.

"Fine, we'll go home, I still don't feel right," she said. As she walked she noticed something stapled to a bulletin board and plucked it.

"C'MON SAKURA!" Naruto whined! She ran to him as he slammed the door shut, "see… look, the whole school's shut down. S-Sometimes I w-wonder if the f-f-fuggin' d-district ev-even cons-s-s-s-s-siders the weat-t-t-ther…" his teeth chattered as he buttoned up his coat. He helped Sakura with hers, seeing as she was having a difficult time. They headed back home, and as soon as they entered, Naruto slammed the door and locked both bolts. They both were frozen, the weather had gotten worse and the clouds thicker than pea-soup.

"Why's it so dark outside? Wouldn't the sun have come up by now?" Naruto asked. Sakura shrugged as she hung her coat and then pulled out the flyer. Looking at it she sighed.

"_Not again… sometimes I wish this never happened," _she thought. Naruto glanced at her and noticed the paper.

"Hey, what'cha got thar Sakky-chan?" the blond asked.

She looked at him, "hey… Naruto?"

"Aye lass, that's meh name, dun't wearrrr it ouwt," he said in a funny accent.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

"_Not this again," _he mentally groaned.

She looked at the paper and sighed putting the flyer back. She walked into the bedroom. Curiously, the blond reached into the pink coat pocket and pulled out the baby.

"Hmm? …Prom Queen?" He thought as he read the lines.

_**Shine like a star! **_

_Konoha's Queen contests. Five contestants, 5 contests all to see and to prove who's the best girl for Konoha High's;_

_KONOHA QUEEN!!!!_

_Contests being held this Winter, sign up today by meeting Anko in the English Office from 12:30 - 2:30, _

_Starts Monday November 12th__, ends December 31__st_

_HAVE FUN, DANCE, CHILL AND MUCH MORE!_

The paper was decorated I sparkles and glitters. Naruto had heard about this whole thing. It was just Konoha's queen, a small school-thing that entitled one girl as being the "Queen of Konoha". A lot of girls entered but only 5 remained in order to take part in contests. One of which Naruto knew was… sort of low in Sakura's self-esteem.

_Beauty_

He didn't know why she looked down on herself so much, although it was partly because she wasn't popular, didn't have a ton of friends and… was a book worm mostly.

"Awww… Sakky-chan," the blond sighed and put the flyer on the table before shedding his shirt and walking into the room. He entered and saw her lying in bed.

"Hey you," he said softly. She turned around, her head resting on the pillow, "you make meh heart go boom boom boom," he said and flexed his left pec. She felt embarrassed to see that and shook her head. …charming. Naruto got into bed and snuggled down under the sheets, "some'fin chu wanna tell meh Sakky-chaaawn?" he asked chuckling. She looked at him and then at the ceiling.

"Every year Ino gets crowned Konoha's Queen… what's the point in entering I don't even have a chance of winning? I'm not… beautiful enough. They judge so harshly in that category it's like an all out fashion pageant," she answered.

"Heeeeeyy, you have just as much talent as them Sakky-chan. Just be yourself and try your hardest. Though the odds might be against ya you can still say that you tried your hardest and that you never gave up Y'know?" He asked. She sighed, "eehhhh, trust meh! I ish the foxy Sakky-chan. The foxy always knowz what dt do," he chuckled. Trying to cheer her up seemed to give off a little light to where she cuddled with him.

"…do you think I'm beautiful?" she asked.

"Pfft! You kiddin'? You're amazing, fantastic and you earned your edu-ma-cation! You have just as much of a chance of winning as piggy does," he said and snorted. She laughed, and he snorted a few more times.

"Behold, our second contestant, Misssss, Piggy!" he announced. She seemed to have cheered up a tiny bit, "feel better?" he asked, his face returning to it's natural form.

"Yeah," she said with a tiny tint in her cheeks, "I… feel tired though… maybe you were right. Let's… get some sleep… kind of glad we didn't go to school today you know," she said. He cocked his eyebrow.

"Oh! Isn't that what's called a… con-tra-di-ct-in-g term?" he asked, flicking his tongue. The word was too long. She sighed and nodded.

"Y-e-s," giggling at his victory grin, they both snuggled down and closed their eyes.

_*Fast forward 2 days*_

_*Sakura's Dreamscape*_

_She stood there, staring into oblivion and at a mass of houses. Darkened windows of shattered glass and a sky full of darkness. The air felt neither hot, nor did it feel cold, however her skin felt like ice. Her heart paced rapidly in her rib cage and she felt a wicked presence nearby. She began walking as though drained of life and then reborn from the dead. Down the cobble-stone alley, the presence grew stronger, a burning sensation, her skin felt as though it were being heated by a fire as the feeling intensified. Soon, it felt as though her cheeks were being torched or cut with a heated blade. She passed a few dead bodies, most of them had been half eaten, their skulls still containing chunks of bloody flesh, maggots made the skulls home as they would travel down the optic nerves that hung from killed villagers skull sockets. More and more corpses appeared, half eaten, flesh chewed and beginning to rot. Splashy steps echoed through the alley as Sakura began collecting blood on the bottoms of her naked feet. The blood was warm, and the scent was strong like an alcoholic's breath. _

_She halted the instant she heard panting… a low, demonic sobbing. The sobbing could be heard from up within one of the houses. The sensation of burning was intense, the wicked aura making her shudder as she climbed the stone, bloodied steps. Walking through door, the portal bastardized with slashes and crimson on behind it. The place seemed so familiar to her. However, she could hardly feel that this was home… the walls were ripped and stained red, the glass table was shattered to pieces, the couch adjacent to her was completely destroyed and ripped wide open, the windows were shattered as well, shards scattered throughout the room, however nowhere near her location. Her foot prints left red stains in the carpet fibers as the pinkette sauntered down the hall. The burning feeling, grew stronger, her skin feeling hot, she began to sweat. A bright crimson-orange aura skimmed the carpet through the door at the end of the hallway. _

_Without a word, she slowly opened the door, the light instantly dying and the room going cold and dark!_ _However the sobbing continued, louder and more distraught. She slowly walked into the room, and closed the door behind her, just because she felt like it. Upon turning around, she could see a large figure in a dark, very thin, crimson outlining. Ears… a tail to match. Claw marks lined the walls, broken glass shards glittered in the light, the carpet ripped to shreds, the bed, split in two, feathers everywhere as well as a blanked that was ripped and bloodied. The air was tense and discomforting as she shifted to the side a little at the figure sobbing silently on the carpet. She felt, a though she remembered this… thing or whoever it was. She recognized the body, masculine, tanned, toned, cut to perfection, the spiky hair. However, she could not… remember who it was that reminded her of this person. She hesitated for a moment, the thinly lining crimson aura of the figure unnerving her to no end, however she did feel she had to… help this person. Her bare feet, warming due to the heat created from the aura, slowly began moving her, as if they had minds of their own. Slowly they inched towards the person, evident that death may come upon her if she even bare an inch closer. Her voice, her power to speak was impaired for some reason, as she could not utter a word no matter how much she tried to._

_She was… just barely touching the skin, the naked figure on the floor silently sobbed, the demonic, hallowing moans and groans made her shudder. Kneeling down to the figures side, it being at least a foot taller than her, the massive structure intimidating. She, hesitantly, laid her soft, gentle hand onto the shoulder of the person. The sobs… ceased, and the air grew tenser. _

_Silence…_

_Sakura, felt her heart nearly about to burst through her chest! This wicked feeling she had brewing in her gut… this feeling did not sit with her well. Drops of sweat began to drench her pale skin, the scent of her fear and her feeling of anxiety made the ears of the person perk, piquing it's interest. She noticed… a slight turn of the head from the person, the blackness of his face, it was difficult for her to see the features because of the harsh shading. _

_Her nervousness did not go unnoticed to the person, as the face turned just… a bit more. Sakura felt the intense blood-lust and desire of flesh radiating from the person. She could… not anticipate what was about to happen, however she had an unpleasant feeling that bubbled in her gut, the brew complete. It was then, she regained her former power to speak… and, as much as she could muster, she spoke;_

"…_are you… okay?" She asked in a soft tone._

"…_**grr…" **_

"_AHHH!"_

_*Reality*_

Sweat drenched her face as she lurched up in the bed! Her heart rapidly beating, her deep panting and how shaken she was. Naruto had jolted up out of his sleep after.

"Sakura…" he rubbed his eyes and looked at her, "you okay?"

It took her a moment to respond to him, "…I-It was just a nightmare…" she replied, "d-don't worry about it…"

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, "how can I not worry? This is getting' a lil' too repetitive…" he said.

"You look that one up in the dictionary didn't you?" Sakura asked.

The blond scratched the back of his head, "at least I know what it means… unlike the other few thousand words… hehehe,"

"Oh you," she giggled, "it's early… and I don't feel… comfortable sleeping anymore, how about we get up and get ready…" Sakura got out and stretched, however, as soon as the bone-chilling air stung her half naked body, she jumped back into bed and cuddled up next to Naruto!

"Haha! Cold?" He said mockingly.

She popped a vein in her forehead, "shut up…"

"Whoa, don't gotta be so mean, just making a point, just stay in bed for a while longer, I'm pretty tired still… besides, it looks like we might have a delay today," Naruto said sleepily. Sakura turned and looked out the window, it was pretty inky and gloomy out. It would make sense, lately winter had gotten a lot worse, they had no delay's or closures yesterday like Monday, although Sakura could see his point either way.

"Looks like it… although… I'm still feeling uneasy about going back to sleep… what if I have another nightmare again?" Sakura asked.

Sighing, he slid back and covered them both up to the neck with the comforter, "well, don't worry, just try to go to sleep, if you're close to me, maybe ya won't have nightmares."

It didn't make much sense to her, however she saw a little bit of light in what he said. Maybe she'd sleep better if she was cuddled up to him, it was almost psychological, the touch of a loved one's heated body helping them dream peacefully without darkness. She liked the idea, even if it wasn't worded right.

"Okay…" was all she said, "now lemme cuddle into your pecs… I love those pillows," she said and cuddled into his muscles. Naruto rolled his eyes, sighing.

Sakura yawned and blinked. Maybe she was tired still. It was early, around 1:00 in the morning, and more-likely they were to have a 2-hour delay today. Closing her eyes, she drifted off again, Naruto's body heat taking it's full effect and calming her into asleep, while his heart beat sung quietly in her ear, a lullaby for her, from him. In a matter of seconds she was fast asleep, the blonde hugged her close and yawned. He also, began dozing off, and within minutes he was asleep too.

_*Sakura's Dreamscape*_

"_Where… am I?" looking around, all she could see was… a dreamscape of many different shades of blue, violet, pink and green, blending together. Through the warping colours, she could see a faint, ghostly figure sitting below her. She was, quite a ways away. _

"_Who is that?" she leaned down to get a closer look. She had no idea who it was… nor exactly how far she was from them. She couldn't even tell if she was standing or floating! Slowly, she began descending, and despite how she flinched and wanted to yelp, she remained quiet. The figure came into her view. Her jade orbs widened as the gazed upon a familiar frame, "what…?" _

_She landed on… something apparently, for she felt solid ground. This was strange dimension. Slowly, as she walked nearer, the wavelengths of bright colours began fading, fading into black, gray and blood red, mixed with a tint of orange. The same demonic, yet warm aura, thinly lining the skin and in the shapes of a tail and ears and claws pinged memories from somewhere. She knew she had seen this person before! But, what was his significance!? The ominous wavelengths shuddered when she walked closer, closer until the pinkette was in that… room. The dreamscape had warped them back into the apartment room. She had no idea was what unfolding, however she could believe that this was no the place to be._

_Mustering up her courage, over-powering the light sobs, she spoke gently, and calmly, however with valor, "excuse me, but who are you?" her question blandly came out. There wasn't much of a response, just a simple whimper, then a low growl, and then a purr. 'What do that mean!?' her questioned herself mentally! _

"_Are you lost?"_

_Her answer was a growl, and a rattle of the binding chains, which startled her! _

"_Are you, sad?" _

_Her answer was a little whimper and a lowering of the ears, and then a brightening aura pulse and a very ominous growl!_

"_You must be… angered and sad," her response, was a snarl, "why?" she asked. There was no response, only a dark snort from the person. Obviously they didn't know how to speak. _

"_If there's, something wrong maybe I can help you…?" the pinkette replied, questioning him. _

_A moment of silence, the person looked as though they were thinking deeply. A loud growl and a snort gave her the answer. _

"_What are you? Who are you?" her questions began coming out fluidly. She received a mumbled reply of growls and snorts. How could she understand what he was saying? She was blank! Both were silent, until Sakura noticed the quiet shuddering and sobbing. _

"_Don't worry, everything will be okay," she then placed her hand on his right shoulder. He flinched, the ears lowering as his neck twisted. Upon opening his eyes, a flare erupted!_

"_**GRRR!"**_

"_AHHH!" _

_*Reality*_

She gasped and opened her eyes! Looking around a darkened room, she sighed. It, was only another nightmare. At least she didn't disturb Naruto by jolting up in bed, she felt hot, a little sweaty as well. Taking a few breathes Sakura calmed herself.

"_Okay Sakura… just don't wake Naruto up, I was lucky he didn't jolt that time," _she thought before resting her head again and closing her eyes. She fell asleep slowly, nodding off 20 minutes after.

_*Earlier that Morning*_

Later that morning, after sleeping in, both had gotten up that morning and gotten ready. A delay, as Naruto predicted, had come. At the moment both were eating a nice breakfast at the table. As they were eating, Sakura thought about something that… seemed all too random.

"What would you think… if we got a pet?" she asked. Naruto stopped chewing for a moment, and then resumed and swallowed.

"A pet? Uhh… eh, I dunno, why?" she sighed and looked at him with a shrug.

"Not sure either really, although, maybe it'd be nice to have a little pet. You know, nothing too big, but something cute and fuzzy!"

"I'm just about as cute and fuzzy as anything you're gonna see…" the blond grinned.

"You don't even fit the bill. You may be cute, but you sure aren't… uh, fuzzy, " she said and took a bite of her toast. He gave her a look, and then whimpered at her.

"Like I said Naruto," Sakura chuckled, "cute, but not fuzzy enough, haha!" laughing at him for his antics, she resumed eating. After eating, Sakura took a shower and after her Naruto then did as well.

They dressed in their uniforms and brushed their teeth. Naruto buttoned up his trench coat and helped Sakura with her pink coat, mittens and ear muffs. Recently Naruto had bought a pair of black gloves, after all, it was cold! They fit his hands nicely, after all the blond was tired of seeing his fingers go purple from the cold.

"Ready Naruto?" Sakura asked. The blond nodded and both were soon out the door and on the road to school yet again. It was then that Naruto seemed to remember something.

"Hey Sakura… you know that… whole group of guys that came up to you on… I think my birthday?"

"Yes, how could I forgot the bloody noses and black eyes you bestowed upon them?"

"I wonder what happened to 'em. They never fought me like they said they would… bunch'a cowards," he scoffed.

"Whatever you say… just… remember, don't fight Killdozer okay? I can't stress that enough," she said.

"Pfft, why must I be scared of him? So what if people think he's a little psycho and shit, the guy's just an ass-hole who needs to be put in his place," his words worried her a little bit.

"You promised if I recall Naruto… am I not right?" she asked. Honestly, he couldn't remember, had he? If he had then… well that was just his luck. He wouldn't be kicking Killdozer's ass anytime soon he guessed. Although, he would break that promise if ever the dude laid even one finger on Sakura.

Up the stairs they went and soon into the school yard. Upon walking into the building, that greeted them with warmth, Ino rushed in and bumped against Sakura's shoulder. She whipped around, "What where you're standing forehead!" she hissed and walked away.

"Jeez, what a bitch," Naruto sighed.

Sakura, however, began feeling… a little woozy. What was this feeling? She felt like her head was spinning on an axis!

"Oh boy… I feel… so… dizzy!" she murmured as a flash of light shot her vision!

_*Sakura's Dimensional Scream*_

"_You can do it! Don't lose to that pig-bitch Sakky-CHAN! GIVE IT YOUR BEST!" _

_*Flash: Dimensional Scream Ends*_

She gasped as a force somehow knocked her back, losing her balance she fell over and almost hit the ground, if not a strong pair of arms had caught her!

"Sakura!"

"_W-W-what was that?" _her curiosity was the only thing running through her mind, other than her head ache.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Naruto said in a more quieter tone. Why did these things always have to happen at the most inconvenient times in the most inconvenient places? People were staring at them, and what was worse was that Kakashi had been passing the halls at the time and noticed the act.

"What happened? Is she okay?" the man asked, his monotone voice taking on a more serious vibration.

"She just collapsed, and I don't know why either…" the blond explained truthfully. "Sakura, can you hear me?" his voice somehow aroused her out of her trance and she muffled a bit. "Thank you… c'mon now, stand up nice and slowly," he helped her onto her feet, her hand glued to her head as the head ache send pulses through her temples.

"I-I'm… f-fine… I just feel a little woozy… and a bit of a head ache as well, don't worry about me," she didn't want him to worry about her all the time. She knew he cared for her… a lot in fact, but sometimes she wished he wouldn't care so much.

"Okay… well, at least you can talk, what happened?" Naruto's impatience got a hold of him as the question blurted out. It took her a moment to stabilize, and soon she found balance once again.

"I… I don't know, I just… had a flash and I, heard something, a voice…" both blinked at her reply.

"A voice? What kind of voice?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"It was, like a… kinda of tone of voice. Like, a voice that gives encouragement. I saw nothing, but I heard someone," she said.

"An encouraging voice? Hmm, interesting. Do you want me to get you the school nurse? This might be something serious you know," he tried convincing her, however she decided to have none of it, but with Naruto being a worry-wart, it didn't go all-well into her favour.

"I'm fine," she would reply as Naruto carried her down to the nurses office, her sulking body in his burly arms as Kakashi shook his head at how difficult she was being.

"Stop whining Sakky-chan," Naruto sighed, "besides, I saw what happened to you and darn it I'm taking you down to the damn-er… I mean, _darn_," he looked at Kakashi, and even he knew foul language was an immediate 2 hour after school detention if caught by a teachers' dolphin-like ears, "nurses office,"

The masked man cocked an eyebrow at the blond, almost scaring the poor kid.

"Whatever… but I'm telling you, I'm fine! I don't have a head ache anymore and I feel like I can walk again, so would you mind,"

"Mind what?"

"SETTING ME DOWN!" her loud shriek echoed in the hallways. Naruto took the full brunt of it and sighed and dropped her. She landed on a couch and groaned.

"You said, " he stuck his pinky in his ringing ear, "set me down."

"Don't play smart with me lug nut. I'm fine!"

"We just want to make sure that you're what you say you are to be Sakura," Kakashi started, "that was an odd act of behavior on your part, you know. We just want you to be safe. Now, Naruto will let Anko know that you're excused from class. Once to nurse is done checking you - eh… never mind, you probably already know," the man sighed.

She crossed her arms and huffed.

"Hey, baby, it's okay. I'll see you in class. Just make sure you don't pass out in the hallway on your way back to class. Do that, and I'll never leave you be, haha!" he laughed as Sakura popped an anger vein, watching them walk out the door.

"Just you wait you fat-head!" she snarled! Sighing to herself, she waited for the nurse to show, the bell ringing a few moments after the nurse stepped inside. Sakura sighed again, this was going to be a long and very discomforting day… she could feel it.

_*2 Minutes later*_

"Oookay sweetie, well you don't seem to be running a temperature now, and you look just about good as a perfectly baked apple pie!" the nurse said.

"Uhm… thank you?"

"Don'tcha mention any word of it young missy! Now you march your lil' fanny to class. And give my regards to Anko now ya' hear?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and watching Sakura walk out.

"Kids these days, just about as sour as out-dated milk, tsk tsk tsk,"

Sakura walked up the steps and down the hall. She looked outside, day light trying it's best to peep through the inky grey clouds blanketing the sky. She arrived at the class room and opened the door. Why did she feel like Naruto when he was a newbie?

Upon walking into the room, she, like anyone who entered late or un-expected, attracted the attention of the entire classroom. Anko, who was seated on her desk, legs crossed and back bent with her arms supporting her weight, glanced at her and looked at the clock.

"Go ahead and take a seat missy, you aren't late, a little birdie told me you wouldn't be, " she glanced at Naruto, "arriving on time," she chuckled.

"Hello to you to Anko, and the nurse sends… her regards for some reason," Sakura said and entered the stand and sat next to Naruto.

"Alrighty, now, can anyone tell me exactly what's coming up in a few weeks?" Anko asked leaning forward.

"Like, oh my gosh it's the Konoha Queen election! The 5 contests and the judging, the talent!" Ino's eyes shined. A few people sweat dropped.

"Aye, she really knows how to ruin the moment ya know," Bertha said.

"She's on my team, how many moments do you think she's ruined?" Chouji groaned and hid his head.

"Damn… now I know why you call her Ino-pig," Naruto murmured looking at Sakura, "she squeals to much," he finished.

Sakura giggled at the joke, it went unnoticed by a few people. Those who heard it cracked a little.

"And I know just the act that'll kill those judges too!"

"A major act that'd kill would be you rolling around in a pile'o turds," Kiba said, "or wallowing in mud HAHA!" he laughed, causing the room to fill with laughter!

"SHUT UP!" Ino snarled! "You're just all jealous that I win every year," she said waving them off.

"Oi, we'd show ya just how a real woman wins a competition if ya weren't such a lil' piggy wallowing in the mud of your self-pity thar lass," Helga said and shrugged.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you?" Chouji asked.

"You can tell meh how much you lov' meh when ya buy me a steak tonight meh big boned rotisserie!" she said flattered.

"Don't wait up my lovely oven cooked goose, you can have more than steak,"

"Is this how they… talk all lovey dovey?" Naruto asked, creeped out.

"Don't worry, you get used to it, it's kinda cute though," Sakura explained.

"Uh huh…"

"Well maybe you'd win if you didn't eat so much and lost a lil' weight there!" Ino smirked. Shikamaru jolted and was just in time to grab Ino before Helga had a chance to bash her fat-headed skull!

"LET ME AT 'ERRR! I'M SKINNIER THAN YOU, YOU WEE COW!" The girl barked! Shikamaru began sweating.

"Just calm down Helga! Ino didn't mean it!"

"_Dammit Ino! Why do you always shoot your fat mouth off!?"_

Chouji grabbed Helga and calmed her.

"You better not hope I catch you alone wee pig! I'm gut you and put ya in meh famous seasoned pork STEW!" she held her fist up and popped her knuckles.

"I don't wanna get on her bad side," Naruto shuddered.

"Well, don't call them any words that… pretty much insult their size," she replied. Naruto would heed that advice definitely.

"But wait… Helga's… skinny, and Chouji's… fuck, he's huge,"

"Well… sometimes people… call them, you know _that word_ as a sort of… joke. They don't take it the way you'd think though," Sakura whispered. Naruto had a pretty good idea what she was talking about, even he wasn't that dumb.

"Alright kiddies, you can have all the play time you want outside of class. But now, we focus on what we were discussing. Now, how many of you are actually thinking of entering the competition this year?" Anko asked. A few girls raised their hands, of course Ino did as well.

Naruto nudged Sakura

"C'mon Sakura… show this pig what you're made of, c'mon!" Naruto encouraged her.

"Naruto.. Stop," she whispered and swatted him away.

"Sakura, this may be the only chance you have to prove you aren't gonna just… be picked on by Miss. Piggy over there! Show her! Show her you have what it takes! I'll help you, I'll do everything in order to get you to win this thing! Just, trust me," Naruto insisted.

She shifted a bit and glanced at him, "…you will?"

He nodded, "yes… just trust me," he whispered. She thought, and wondered. Would he… really help her?

"Really?"

He said nothing, but gave her a look in which he cocked his eyebrow. It was a reassuring look that held dedication and hope for her. Though she was mildly skeptical, she sighed softly and then put her hand in the air. There were a few gasps from the other students, while Ino just gasped in shock, and then huffed as her morphed and formed an aggravated and displeased look.

Anko's eyebrows cocked up and she crossed her arms.

"Ahhh! Now this'll be interesting! It's about time someone stepped up against Ino," giving a nod of approval, Sakura felt slightly encouraged. Now wasn't going to be the time to lose to someone like that shit-wallowing pig! The blond seated next to her smiled and put his arms behind his head as that smiled molded into a cheeky grin. Ino, witnessing the moment, scowled at him.

"Alrighty then class, since, you're pretty much the first period of the day, I'm gonna go 'head and give you the first chance at signing up. Line up in a single filed line only!"

The girls' stood up and lined single file. Ino, who happened to be walking down the stairs, shot a glare at Naruto. The blond cocked his eyebrow and shook his head, giving a bit of an amused laugh.

"What's wrong lil' piggy? Someone forget to wallow around in their shit today?"

"Fuck you Uzumaki," she seethed, "that little fat-board isn't gonna steal my thunder in this school! I've been winner all three years in this school and dammit I'm not going to lose the fourth!" she was increasingly growing to dislike him even more, "wipe the stupid ass smirk off your face before I take it off myself!" Ino threatened shaking her fist!

"Is that a challenge?" the blond asked sitting up right in his seat, "you obviously don't know me, you shit wallowing bitch. I'm against hitting chicks, but bitches like you sure deserve a wallop once in the while," he growled. You'd think that with most of his animalistic threats and growls; his intimidation from his massive bulk and stature and sheer brute strength, she'd get the message by now that he wasn't one to be antagonized or threatened, "and last time I remember, in the gym you got the fuckin' snot beat out of you by a certain pink-haired girl who you looked down on," the blond remember how proud he was of Sakura teaching that blonde a lesson. But apparently it wasn't learned… completely.

She stared him down, a competition that made sparks tensed the room between them. It was then that their attention was diverted from one another, for Sakura was signing up. She wrote her name painfully slow and then set it down. An expression of doubt crawled across her face. Anko sure noticed;

"Hey pinky," the woman said, striking a pose, "you're gonna cream the competition. Just… use your natural abilities and be yourself, most important of all, got it?" her devious gaze gave Sakura chills. It wasn't really a new thing to Sakura or anyone in the school, all of Anko's crazy gazes and grins gave even the most stocky men chill to the point they piss their pants.

"Y-Yeah," she mumbled before walking away and back to her seat. She glanced at the blond seated next to her, meeting a foxy, yet devious grin, plastered across his face.

"Something funny Mr.?"

"Nuh uh! I'm just proud of chu fer givin' this a shot! Just be yourself Sakky-chan!" his voice seemed to flutter for a second before his ace molded back into a handsome smile. She had a small laugh as he flirted with her via his eyebrows. Quirking them with an amusing smile on his face.

"Oh you!"

Class had ended, and they had made their way to their next class. Kurenai eagerly awaited her students. She had news to tell them, news that made her just shiver in excitement! Her students were part of her life, especially Shino, Hinata and Kiba. She watched them enter the room and seat themselves.

"Why hello there! Alright now, I have to tell you all something before we begin our lesson today," she said. They all quieted down, obviously intrigued, "okay… how do I put this… well, it just so happens that I… am, going to be a parent," it was a dull explanation, she wasn't proud of it, but she got it out at least.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata gasped! She got up and waddled over and hugged the woman, "that's so wonderful!"

"Awe, why thank you Hinata," she thanked.

"So, who's the dad?" Shikamaru asked.

"The person you play shogi with," she said with a wink. The pineapple haired young man blinked before looking at his team mates, they also quite in a shock.

"Well, looks like Asuma-sensei's… gonna be pretty busy!" Chouji chuckled.

"Oi, that he is there my lamb-chop!" Helga chuckled and pinched his cheek.

Angel look at Shino, "well, it seems as though your teacher is going to be a mother. Do you have anything to say to both of them, Shino?" the young man looked at her with a blank stare.

"Well, it's certainly a surprise of course," he fixed his glasses, "I'll have to… congratulate Asuma-sensei then," he said. Angel just sighed.

"Perhaps you could be a little more enthralled and show a bit more joy?"

Shino only stared at her. Since when did he even show the least bit of joy? He said nothing and stared at Kurenai. Angel said nothing else and joined him in his trance-like gaze.

"Naruto! Did you hear that!?" Sakura squeed!

"Yupyup, sure did Sakky-chan!"

"Oh! I wonder; is it a boy or a girl?" Sakura pondered.

"I dunno, could also be twins, or triplets too," the blond thought. It was… really exciting now that he thought a bit more about the situation. He felt a bit giddy! "Heh, I can't wait the see 'em! How long has it been Kurenai-sensei?"

"Oh? Well, about a month and a half Naruto," she replied she with a smile. Naruto thought for a moment.

"Hmm… a month'n'a half huh?"

She gave him a short nod.

"I wonder what it's like to be a parent…" he pondered. Kurenai cocked her eyebrow.

"Well… since you're curious… I'll let you know what I've been told," she said, grabbing their attention, "becoming a parent… though it is a large responsibility… oh Naruto, it's supposed to be the most, most precious, special thing in the world. It's the greatest gift, one could ever have," she replied. The gears in Naruto's brain began turning, and he then glanced at Sakura. Pink hair, emerald eyes, a beautiful pale glow. He; spiky blond hair, tanned skin and cerulean blue eyes, tall and handsome.

"Uh… huh…" sighed. Kurenai cocked her eyebrow, the pondering look on his face. How he glanced at Sakura. She wondered hat he was thinking, though she had a pretty good idea.

"However," she looked at them all, "I'm very sure you're aware of… how the process works when making a baby, yes? Of course you do. But, what I want to say is… make sure you know when you're ready. I have no control over you, as you are… basically adults. How you want to live your life is up to you, not me. Sure, there are many people out there, but trust me, sharing that love with someone you love… makes it even more amazing, and all worthwhile. Trust me on this," she said with a smile.

They all stared at her with soft faces. Kurenai's words always caught their attention the most. She was a remarkable woman, she was not ignorant either.

"Well class, shall we get started with today's lesson? We'll talk about this some other time," she said. They all stared at her as she began the lesson. The lesson was about Environmental science, something Kurenai actually knew very well, being that she loved using certain genjutsu, circling around plants and trees.

All while Kurenai's lesson was in session, Naruto began feeling a headache coming on. He rubbed his eyes and sighed. He was thinking too much about… babies. He chuckled to himself. Babies. Although, what he was thinking of right now, was it something he longed for? He glanced at Sakura.

"Hrm…"

"Something on your mind Naruto?" he was snapped out of his thoughts!

"Oh… urgh, no, I'm fine Sakura, I'm fine. Just," he thought deeply and shook his head, "thinking' deeply is all,"

"About what?"

He wanted to explain it to her, but he didn't want her to take offense about the fact that… he was most likely thinking about actually having sex with her to obtain a baby.

"Uhh, maybe it's best you not know, you know because," he searched hesitantly for an answer, "I… don't, want you… toooo worry!" he replied with a bright smile.

"Could you get any louder?" Ino growled from across the room.

"What was that, squealer?"

"Now now you two! I don't want to give you two detention slips! Do I make myself clear!?" Kurenai snapped! Both exchanged glares towards each other and huffed. Sakura shook her head, obviously tired of both of them disliking each other.

"So, Naruto," Kurenai began, glancing at him, "what were you denying telling Sakura?"

"Uhh?"

"You didn't want her to worry about something. Is it… something you'd feel comfortable telling the whole class about?"

Naruto felt a little embarrassed and shook his head.

"No, nah! I was just… thinking deeply was all. It's something I don't really wanna talk about is all,"

Kurenai gave him a second look, but nodded.

"Alright then," was all the woman said before returning to her work.

The bell signaled them all that it was time to move again, and Kurenai dismissed them all. However, she knew something was up. Naruto was hiding something from her.

"Oh Naruto," she called after him gently, "could I please speak to you for a moment hun?" her tender voice reassured he was not in any trouble.

"What is it Kurenai-sensei?" the blond asked in curiosity. Kurenai sat straight at her desk.

"Well, I would really like to know what you were thinking about. It struck me as odd that you were so… hesitant with your answer. You can tell me anything that's going through your head, you can tell any of your teachers. Does it have something to do with Sakura?"

The blond was hesitant, and thought hard for a while, "well," scratching the back of his head, "you know it was, about babies and all," he replied.

"And what exactly about babies?" She asked.

"Well, I felt a little jealous that Asuma-sensei was gonna be a dad. I mean, sure I'm really, really happy for you both, please believe me,"

"Oh, why thank you," she smiled, her cherry, glossy lipstick hinting a gleam.

"Heh, you're welcome. But, I was just thinkin' that, maybe a family is what I've been searching for all along. I know it, sounds kinda corny, but that's what I think," he replied with a cock of his head to the left, "I've been all alone for… so many years I guess I've grown to think that some things just aren't enough. Well, Sakura and Kishimaru are just about everything I have now. If I screw up with Sakura, I figure that'll end almost everything, and if I let Kishimaru down… I'll have failed as a figure to 'em,"

His words, Kurenai understood them, but she couldn't understand the pain he had gone through. She was left quite shocked.

"I… see… Naruto," she said quite slowly, "is this how you really, _really_ feel?" the woman asked. He replied to her with a simple, yet understandable nod. This left her thinking.

"Well, as I said I have no say in your life, how old are you… eighteen?"

"Nineteen, just turned last month, one heck of a day too," he sighed shaking his head with a nod. Remembering his emotional swings that he still felt.

"Ah, and Sakura? She turned… seventeen that spring didn't she?"

She was responded with a nod. Kurenai smiled for him and put a hand on his own.

"You're a very special man Naruto. Sakura tells me a lot about you when you're not around. Since you've come to be with her, she's been… gosh, even more conscientious about her work. She says you give her a lot of reassurance and help with her… life. You do so many things for her, things you might not be conscious of," Kurenai said, "take care of her. For all of us, she's an amazing girl Naruto. She's grown so much, even though she was abandoned, she still finds herself living a full life. You, are one of those additions to her life. You make her world go 'round,"

Kurenai must be one hell of a negotiator. Naruto felt himself tearing up a tiny bit. His eyes were glazed over with tears threatening to cascade.

"Keep her safe and make her happy. Now, about a family… well," Kurenai thought and looked at him. Naruto swallowed and sighed, "when you decide to, make sure you think you're ready. It's a very large responsibility, Naruto. Though I have yet to conceive a child, and I can see many sleepless nights and exhausting days ahead. I'm not trying to keep you from having a baby, but I'm just trying to warn you of what will come. I'm not against you having a baby, in fact I'm for it. It's just…"

"Just… what-ohhhhh. It's about," he paused, and then looked at her, "Sakura isn't it?"

She nodded in reply, "you know, she may not be one who will conceive a child at her age. But, then again I'm not positive about that. I can see that, you have some kind of special power to give people the courage to do many things, and you promise that you'll always help -- you know what I'm talking about, right?"

He nodded, "I always promise people that I'll help them with anything. I know, and you know. Promising Sakura I'll take care of our baby," he paused for a while, "it'll be, the promise of a lifetime. Something just as big as the World… no, the Universe," his eye glittered a bit all the while he had a stupefied trance-like look on his face. He looked at Kurenai.

She began nodding, "you took the words right out of my mouth Naruto," she said, "well, I'm sure whatever decision you make, be it one that will take your relationship to the next level, it will benefit you both, but not just benefit," she said, "it'll bring you both closer, just beware that it might drive you apart as well. Okay?" Kurenai asked.

He understood her completely and nodded.

"Good, now, here's a pass. Say hello to my husband for me please. If he asks about me tell him I'm doing just fine," she said and tore the slip off and handed Naruto the pink paper. He took it and tossed his kit-sack over his should and walked out of the room.

He walked across campus to Woodshop. Upon walking in late to the classroom, he noticed Asuma giving them all instructions. The man stopped and looked at him.

"Oh, welcome! How's my wi-"

"She thought you'd ask Asuma-sensei. She said she's doing fine," Naruto chuckled. The man gaped slightly and sweat dropped.

"Oh… er… alright then…" he said and scratched his facial hair. Sakura watched as Naruto sat down. She noticed the slight glaze in his eyes.

"Are you alright Naruto? You look like you've been tearing up…" she said in a hushed voice. He looked at her and shook his head a little.

"Oh… uh, no. I was just talking about something important with Kurenai-sensei. I wasn't in trouble or anything. Don't worry," he reassured her. She furrowed her eyebrows as he gave her a million dollar smile. She smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay,"

Class began, the day started and went as usual. Asuma working on something extraordinary for his wife, and them working on something either for the ones they liked or loved or just something because they were bored. Naruto was currently working on a candle stick. He wasn't the most talented artist, but the design was good enough. He wondered if he should give it to Sakura.

"Tch, I can't give Sakura a damn candle stick…" he shook his head. He finished his candle stick and took it to the wood burner. It slowly went over the lines, shuddering a bit from the scent of burning oak. Much to his dismay, he was unable to finish his project. The bell rang and soon they were out the door to P.E. But before Naruto walked out, he turned to Asuma.

"Congrats Asuma-sensei, you know, on the baby," Naruto said with a nodding smile. Asuma chuckled.

"Thanks Naruto!" The man said with a nod. Naruto nodded back and walked out of the classroom. He caught up with Sakura as they entered the gymnasium. Lee was jogging around the gym and the others were engaging in activities before Gai showed them the actual activity for the day. Sakura was stretching in the floor, getting ready to bump a volleyball with Tenten. She stripped her layers of the many sweaters she wore and got into position.

"Alright Sakura, ready?" Tenten asked. The pinkette nodded and got up, folding her hands and crouching down. Tenten bumped the ball and Sakura bumped it back. Tenten hit the ball at an angle the sent Sakura lurching onto her knees to bounce it back! Naruto chuckled and shrugged.

"Hey!" he greeted, "mind if I join you… er, girls?" He asked. Tenten looked at Sakura and gave her a peculiar look.

"Alright. Hey Kiba!" Tenten called. The dog boy looked over and walked over, "wanna bump the volleyball with us? You and Naruto verses Sakura and I?"

"Alright," he shrugged and stood next to the blond. Both were the same height and Sakura giggled.

"You both look so cute standing their in crouched positions!"

They looked at each other and shook their heads with humorous looks. Sakura bumped the ball the Kiba, who bumped it back.

"Mine!" Tenten called as she set and Sakura bumped. Naruto bumped the ball back and Sakura set and Tenten bumped. Naruto fixed the angle of his bump and shot it in the air as Kiba jumped and spiked it! Sakura took a shot and bumped it up, causing it to soar! It soared to high and hit the light dangling above and caused it to shake!

"Whoops! Sorry!" Kiba apologized. Sakura and Tenten laughed.

"Hey guys!" Hinata greeted walking up to them with Neji. Kiba caught the ball.

"Hey baby! What's up?" he asked.

With a tiny tint of red crossing her face, "I was just wondering if Neji and I could play too. I'll team up with Sakura and Tenten if that's okay with you Kiba," she said. He shrugged and looked at Neji. The Hyuuga prodigy watched her like a keen eyed hawk! She jogged over to the other girls, them all giggling. Neji sighed and joined the group.

Kiba served the ball, and this time Hinata set it.

"Mine!" Sakura called and bumped the ball. Neji leaned to the far left and bumped it back, followed by Hinata bumping it to Naruto, who bumped it to Tenten, who shot it at an angle in which Kiba had to run to get it! The three girls giggled at him as he ran back, the girls sending hits every which way.

"EHHH!" He humorously yelled as he lunged for the ball. However, he missed and the ball bounced over into the far corner of the gym, "gash dammit!" he growled and got up. His keep sense of hearing over-heard Hinata's light giggling, "ehehe… I'll get it…" he chuckled with a sweat drop. As soon as he got the ball he bumped it over where it bounced twice before Sakura caught it.

"Thanks Kiba! Alright, ready!?"

They got into position, but as soon as they could get started, Gai entered and blew his whistle, sending a shrieking alarm that echoed through the gym!

"ALLLLLRIGHTY CLASS! Today we're gonna stay inside, since the courts are all piled with snow!" He cried as he took a pose! Neji and Tenten withered in embarrassment while the others snickered. Verde and Lee however, took his pose.

"YES SIR!" they saluted him!

"Those two are too perfect for each other…" Ino whispered. A bunch of "uh huh," 's and "definitely" 's echoed.

"Alrighty!" Naruto chuckled as he put his arms behind his head. Gai then set up a rack of Badminton rackets and birdies.

"Now, rules are simple!" he said and drew a replica of the courts, "The left is side A, the right is side B! Side A will serve to the other person on the other side of the court, to side A. If you fail, the other team receives one point! You can only score if your team serves first, and you will rotate when the other team gets the birdie. Lemme show you," Gai said and looked for an opponent, "Sakura! You'll be my partner, Shikamaru and Shino will be the opponents!" he said and handed them a racket. It's long neck and light weight made it feel absolutely fun to swing around, let alone bash someone as Sakura thought. She looked at Ino as a small slide show played in her head.

_*Sakura's Devious Mind*_

"OMG! LOOK AT ME! I'M SO POPULAR!" Ino squead with a kitty like face, "YOU'RE MY FRIEND AND YOU'RE MY FRIEND AND YOU'RE MY FRIEND! Wait… get out of here forehead! You suck!"

Sakura's eyes twitched as they were drawn into little white ovals. With her mouth curving into a "w" and a devious plot forming in her twisted mind she took a racket, seeing as a net was behind Ino.

"Ohhhh, Innnooo!"

"WHAT DO YOU-"

"CHAAAA!!!"

A loud Crash, Smack and then a oddly cartoon sounding bash echoed as Ino was sent screaming into the air by Sakura as she had swatted her fat head with the racket! Sakura then grew tiny little devious sharp teeth and chuckled.

"FLYING PIGGY!" she pointed!

_*Reality*_

Sakura couldn't help but chuckle a little bit as the image of Ino turning into a lard covered pig and then exploding entered her mind.

"Something funny?" Shikamaru asked. She looked at the lazy young man and waved him.

"Ohh, just thinking to myself!" she giggled and gripped the hand of her racket firmly. Once they were situated, and everyone watching, Gai began to explain a few key points.

"Okay, unlike Tennis and various other racket sports, badminton is the fastest racket sport in the world! A birdie can be sent hurdling into the air and you wouldn't even see it. Now, a key point in Badminton is to hold the racket softly, loosen the grip. Unlike Tennis which compiles kinetic energy and inertia using the arm, Badminton makes use of the wrist! Always hit with the wrist, you'll make a swishing sound doing this. Now, unlike the professional birdies, we'll be using these large much bigger ones. Don't want the birdies flying around everywhere at one-hundred and fifty miles per hour now do we?" Gai asked.

Sakura then got a small play of her swinging the racket and bashing a birdie as it flew towards Ino and caused her to explode. What was with her today?

"ALRIGHTY! You two ready over there!?" Gai called.

"Not so loud… we can hear you perfectly fine dude," Shikamaru sighed as he held his racket softly. Shino said nothing and stood there on the B side. Gai took the birdie and held it between his thumb and pointer finger.

"This is the best way to hold a birdie when serving. Usually many hold it by the feathers, BUT this is the proper way. Now when serving you cannot use over-head serves, always use underhand! Ready boys?" Gai asked. They nodded, "ready Sakura?"

"I'm more than ready!"

Ino sighed and rolled her eyes, "stupid idiot," she muttered. Naruto over-heard the comment and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Mud wallowing bitch…" he whispered.

Gai then bounced the birdie, causing it to soar over head. Shikamaru stepped back and bounced it back, thus Sakura hitting it back. Shino jumped and hit the birdie as Sakura lunged and hit it high over head. Shino backed up and hit the birdie, Gai following through with a clever baby tap, which the two boys could not foresee.

"Now, the thing about badminton is that you're always trying to maneuver to a certain location where you'll be able to get flyers and taps. When an opponent is far back, you want to tap it gently, when they're up far ahead you want to smash it. You can also spike the birdie to the ground as well. Try to foresee each other's moves and predict each other's movements. Alright, thank you! Now get into groups of four and play!" Gai chuckled.

Naruto immediately ran to Sakura and staked his claim.

"Mine!" He purred and hugged her.

"Oh you…" Everyone else got in groups. Shikamaru and Ino went up against Chouji and Helga. Shino, and naturally, Angel paired up with Lee and, of course, Gai. Neji and Verde formed a group and joined Sasuke and a girl by the name of Karin.

Karin was a red-headed female with black framed glasses. However she was independent of herself. She was a nice girl and took a disliking to Ino due to her constant blathering and popularity. She just recently arrived about a week ago.

Kiba and Hinata were left, thus pairing them in a match against Naruto and Sakura. They found court to the far right of the gym in the corner. Naruto and Sakura both stood on the top half of the court and Kiba and Hinata at the bottom half. Sakura, as Naruto wanted it, was in side A, Kiba going to return the serve.

"Ready guys?"

"Yup! C'mon now Sakura, a guy can't wait all day Y'know," Kiba said impatiently as he hopped around. Sakura shook her head and bumped the birdie. Kiba, of course returned it, thus sending it soaring into the air.

"Oops, Got it!" Naruto called as he bumped it back. Hinata received the birdie and bumped it back to Naruto. The blond then jumped and bashed the birdie onto the floor!

"Our point! Hey, how many points are there?"

"FIFTEEN POINTS EVERYONE!" Gai called as he dove for a birdie that sunk low to the ground!

"Okay," Sakura sweat-dropped as she received the birdie and held it. She served and Kiba returned it. Naruto bounced it back and Kiba stepped back and bumped it to Sakura, who gave it a light tap!

"EHHH!" Kiba cried and dove for it, popping it up again. Sakura and Hinata giggled as the birdie fell back down and popped the brown haired doggy on the noggin. He sighed and got up, tossing the birdie to Sakura. She served it and Kiba bounced it back. Sakura stepped back, but with Naruto stepping back both tripped over each other and fell over! Naruto's bulk landed on Sakura's tiny frame. The birdie hit the floor as the two groaned. Kiba laughed at them whilst Hinata smiled.

"Alright… uragh!" Naruto grunted as he got up and jumped about a bit to get himself pumped. Sakura shook her head as a smirk couldn't help but show itself. Naruto tossed the birdie by it's feathers to Kiba.

"Heh… ready?"

"Just serve the damn thing man!" Naruto called. Kiba popped an anger vein and smashed the birdie! Naruto's keen eyes accurately smashed the birdie back, Hinata receiving the long shot by lightly tapping it. Sakura dove for the birdie, bouncing it back to Hinata. She hit it to Naruto as Sakura ran back to her side of the square.

Meanwhile, outside of the school, 7 people were huddled by the harshly shaded trees behind the school, students obviously skipping class. They were dressed peculiarly. Long trench coats, hair done nicely and menacing grins plastered on their faces.

"Alright, we know the obvious plan, right?"

"Tch, hell yeah. That lil' punk jacked us last time, but now he's the one who's gonna get jacked instead, hehehe…"

The head of the ominous group stared blankly at the sky, "don' worry… the lil' shit won't know what hit 'em," he murmured as he held a steel bat in his hands, "I'm gonna bash his fuckin' brains out," with a grin, he chuckled.

"But boss… uhh… don't we wait until… eh… you know, the moment?"

"Well no duh ya stupid bastard… we wait until the kid's alone, and then we bash his fuckin' brains out, 'dat clear?"

They all nodded.

"But how are we gonna get 'em alone?"

The boss looked at the underling and glared menacingly, "Don't you worry, about one, single thing. I have… just the perfect idea, in mind… hehehe…" he chuckled and put his hands deep in his pockets, "an idea so _peachy, _it's too ironic to resist…"

"Uhh… what does ironic mean boss?"

The boss stare at him, "shut up… you stupid, fuckin' bastard,"

"Sorry boss…"

_*Back in School*_

Naruto panted as he flopped towards the sailing birdie. He hit bumped it back softly. Luckily, Kiba and Hinata had back up, thus causing the birdie to land without their rackets bashing it.

"Whas'a matter huh?" Kiba panted with a chuckle, "lil' ol' Naruto tired?" he chuckled as a bead a sweat dropped down his forehead. The sport sure did have them running around, a lot, plus it was difficult enough for him to say it had worth to it.

Hinata took a drink of water from the fountain, and then Sakura. Kiba and Naruto fought drank camel amounts of the liquid.

"Alright! I need your scores NOW! C'mon, c'mon!" Gai shouted and blew his whistle, signaling the ending of class for the day, "alright, who won!?"

"Karin and I won," Sasuke stated as the red-head chuckled with a grin. Gai chalked it down on his clip-board.

"We won Gai-sensei!" Ino chuckled. Shikamaru sat down and shook his head.

"Alright… and who else won?"

"Hehe, that'd be us," Naruto chuckled, flashing a smirk towards Kiba. Kiba crossed his arms.

"You just got lucky dammit… pfft, don't get cocky," he said and held his head up high. Hinata shook her head and held onto his arm.

"Yeah right… was pure skill, hehe," Naruto chuckled. Sakura shook her head an hit him on the arm.

"Ouch…"

"Alright… lesse, who won Shino?" Gai asked.

"…you… did…" the silent type young man said and turned around. Angel shook her head and joined him.

"Ahh, I remember now! Thank you Shino. That was a good game too!"

"…you destroyed five rackets… dented the floor partially, bruised both my thighs and hit me in the forehead, and then you broke one of the lenses of my glasses… what a game…"

"Sorry about that Shino! I'll buy you a knew pair and pay the medical bills alright?" Gai asked. Shino gave a nod in return.

"Alright, you guys are outta here!" Gai grinned.

…

They looked at the bell, thus causing their eyes to twitch. Gai looked at the clock and thought.

"Uh… is it daylight savings?" Gai scratched his head.

"The light are on but nobody's home it seems…" Ino sighed. Naruto glanced at Sakura as she juggled the birdie with her racket.

"Having fun?" Naruto chuckled. Sakura bumped it high and caught it and repeated. She bumped it too far, which then accidentally bonked Ino on the head. They all looked at her.

"Where's the explosion?" Sakura asked.

"Whut?" They all asked dumbly. Sakura realized what she said and sweat-dropped.

"Oh… nothing, ehehe…"

Ino glared at her and tossed the birdie at her. Sakura bumped it back up and juggled it again.

Naruto shook his head at the blond and spun his racket and then joined her in bumping the birdie. She giggled as she sent it hurdling past his head.

"Hey… that's not fair, haha!" he chuckled and picked it up and served it back towards her. Bumping it back to him, he tapped it and swatted it back towards each other for a bit. They played until the bell blared loudly in the gym, causing a, quite annoying echo.

"My favorite part of the day! Haha!" Naruto chuckled.

"You're always thinking about your stomach you know that?"

The blond nodded with a large grin.

"I hope I know that you know that Kishimaru might want some lunch as well, you know the routine we have now," she giggled.

"Yeah yeah, I know the routine," he replied, "he usually waits around here somewhere… ah! There'e is!" Naruto pointed. The boy was sitting underneath a tree with a flower in his hands. Leave it to Naruto to get him into the habit of potting plants and flowers, after all the blond was fond of planting as well.

"Hey you!" Naruto called, grabbing his attention, "c'mon! Let's go grab something' to eat!" he waved the boy over.

"YAY!" the boy screeched and hitched a ride on Naruto's shoulders. After a while of exploring, Sakura not wanting ramen since, living with the blond had had herself literally eating it almost every night, they tried a small restaurant that served quite a selection!

"Hmm, what'll I try?" the blond pondered.

"I dunno about you, but I'm going with a salad," Sakura smiled. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and gave the menu a second glance.

"Can I have some chicken?" Kishimaru asked.

"Get whatever you want!" the blond chuckled. Now what did _he _want?

"Gaaaahhh… I'll just… have a friggin' chicken salad then… he sighed with a twitch of his eye," Sakura and Kishimaru laughed at him for making many silly faces and twitches.

"You sure are a character Naruto… a character," she laughed.

"Hmm… you know what would be weird?" Naruto asked.

"No… you haven't told me yet,"

The blond sweat-dropped, "remind me to give ya a spankin' when we get home for back-talkin'," he winked, "wouldn't it be weird if we were cartoon characters?"

"Well of course we're not cartoon characters! To say if we were even the least bit fictitious is completely stupid! Imagine us, created by some artist who… oh I dunno, spends too much time with frivolous scenes in the cartoon while he should be developing his characters!" she scoffed.

"Yeah… well, I guess it's a good thing we aren't huh!?" Naruto chuckled, "right Squirt?"

"Yeah!"

They conversed for a while until their food arrived. They ate, and then left. Naruto found himself having a bit more money in his pocket than he thought and stuck a tooth pick in his mouth, "alright guys, let's get outta here…" Naruto sighed and buttoned up Kishimaru's coat and then his own and Sakura's, since she seemed to need help with all of her layers.

"Awright big brother! Kishimaru will see you later! Is very cold out here! Bye bye Sakura!" he waved and ran off.

"Stay warm!" Sakura called.

"Don't worry, where he lives it's like summer-time," Naruto smiled.

"Where does he live anyway?"

"Little alley cottage I found. Fixed it right up for him, plus it's safe, so I don't have to worry about break-ins'n other stuff. As his big bro I gotta look out for 'em Y'know?"

Sakura smiled sincerely at him, "and that you do well my Mr. Foxy," she gave his whiskers a tug. He replied with an animalistic growl and a grin of his canines. Wrapping his arm around hers like a gentleman he proceeded to lead her to the school-yard as the snow fell silently upon the ground. They arrived back at the school and walked inside and stomped their feet on the mats. Making their way towards their locker, they grabbed their things and headed off to class.

Students flooded the hallways, most of them pipsqueaks compared to Naruto's height, and some whom even border lined his height, maybe by a bit less. Through the crowded hallways they made it to class in one piece. Kakashi was at his desk and glanced at the two.

"Ahh! Hey you two!" He greeted with a friendly wave. They both sighed and smiled back at him.

"Hi!"

"Well don't you look warm," Kakashi nodded at Sakura.

"Well, it's gotten really cold out you know and, well I just wanna stay warm. I always freeze in the cold you know," she replied and took off her jacket and combed back her hair with her fingers.

"So I heard you're entering the High School Queen pageant Sakura. Good for you! Hope you do good and boot Ino out of the spot… I think it's time we got someone new anyway,"

"Oh… thank you Kakashi-sensei! I… well, I'm a little intimidated but… I can do my best right?"

"That's right!"

"Pfft, we're gonna shove that pig right into the mud where she belongs Sakura! We can do it!" he chuckled gripping his fist bravely.

He always filled her with hope… so like him to be so encouraging and supportive. She gave a nod, and least to say, Kakashi had a smile that formed under his mask.

Sakura saw it faintly, and sat down without anything else but a smile. As students flooded the room the lesson came underway. While Kakashi taught the lessons he had planned, Naruto glanced off and stared into oblivion. He didn't feel like paying attention today at all. Resting his chin on his clenched fist he began day-dreaming as Kakashi's words were blocked from entering his mind. However it was the worst time for him to be daydreaming as Kakashi's keen eye caught the blond staring at the board... bad mistake.

"What comes next Naruto?" Kakashi questioned.

"Huh? …uh… Oh… oh, umm…" the blond looked a the complex math scribbled all over the board, "uhhhhhhhhh," he stared at the board for a second.

"Surely you would know, you've been staring at the board for the past thirty minutes," the silver-haired man replied with an eye crinkle.

The blond sweat-dropped and glanced around the room. They were all staring at him. Sakura giggled at him and then just shook her head. Just like him to be completely lost, she loved it when he just sat there with a dumb-struck looked plastered on his face. Classic and cute.

"What Naruto was trying to say, Kakashi-sensei," Sakura began, "take the square root and then plug it in as the denominator," she said.

"Ahh, good, very good! That is what you were going to say, Naruto, right?" Kakashi asked.

"Yup! Hehe… heh… heh…" his eye twitched slightly. Kakashi chuckled silently under his mask.

"_What a character…" _

Class ended slowly for the blond. He kept staring at the clock the whole damn time. It just about drove him nuts! They _finally_ got out of the room, although History being next Naruto wasn't exactly in the brightest of moods more-less even if he was still stuck in Math class.

"Alright, open your books to page two-hundred and seventy five," Ibiki began. He knew tons of history about the war and the past, many students wondered how old he was for real. All he would say, _'that's for me to know and for you to just shut up and study,'_

What a guy

They were _still_ studying on about the Great Ninja War, good lord it bored Naruto to death, not to mention just about half the class. Ino was toiling with her make-up, Shikamaru was half-asleep, Chouji was secretly eating chip with Helga, although Ibiki caught him, snatched the bag and threw it away. Shino and Angel stared into oblivion and Hinata was watching Kiba chew on a squeaky toy…

Wait… what?

"Put it away Inuzuka before I snatch it out!" Ibiki hollered and slammed his fist on the desk. Kiba's eyes widened and he squeaked it one last time before he put it away.

Sakura was reading over the book, skimming more like it. Leave it to Ibiki to be redundant and have them go over the chapters again and again and again and… yeah.

She sighed, her brain hurt, and all this redundancy was giving her a headache. She closed her book and sat quietly after sighing cutely to herself. Naruto stared at the clock… he didn't notice that he was drooling on his paper.

"Umm… Naruto…?" Sakura started, she looked and she pointed at his paper and book.

"Huh, wha… ahhh…" he mouthed the word "fuck" and whipped the saliva away using his sleeve, "dammit… urgh… I'm bored," he sighed and laid his head down on the desk.

"It's History class, it's supposed to be boring," Kiba groaned.

Ibiki's eye twitched, _"Kids these days…" _he said mentally in his mind.

Chouji sighed, _"He didn't have to crunch up the bag… I only ate 5 out of them all…" _he thought. Helga patted him on the back and gave him a reassuring wink. Leave it to her to always cheer him up.

Kiba flirted with Hinata a bit, sending a few growls and grins her way with a flex or two of his muscles. Shikamaru was already asleep by now, snoozing away. Shino an Angel stared even more into oblivion and Lee and Verde exchanged glances and shiny grins at each other, which got on Ibiki's nerves a bit. Neji sat in his chair silently, minding his own business while Tenten just laid her head conveniently on his shoulder waiting for class to end.

Sasuke sat in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest and Karin sat there bored to death.

There was a very long silence between them all. Ibiki did his best to think of something he could teach that didn't spring them too far ahead into what he wanted them to learn later. He hated projects… that's for sure.

"Hmm… alright then…" he got up and faced the board, grabbing a piece of white chalk. He thought for a moment, and then proceeded to write. He garnered their attention at least, "okay then, well I really wanted to save this for later, but for the hell of it let's just move on. Alright, today we're doing a mythology section, a section about legends and other types of events that correlate to legend, historically," he said. They turned to the appropriate page numbers. You could tell they were into it as they scanned the page. Naruto saw the image of the Kyuubi and various other demons.

"**Well hey! Who's that good lookin' demon on that page thar?" **

"_Shut up…" _the blond sighed and shook his head. The demon chuckled at him as he read the page.

"This should be interesting," Sakura whispered to Naruto. He looked at her and shrugged.

"I hope… although, I'm not sure why we're doing this, class is about to end soon…" Naruto said. Sakura looked at the clock and sweat-dropped.

"Oh…" she said and grabbed her belongings. Naruto popped his neck and cleared his throat. The bell rung, causing Ibiki to break the chalk he was using to write on the board.

"Bye Ibiki-sensei!" Sakura waved as they shuffled out the door.

"…bye," he groaned. Kids these days…

They shuffled back to Anko's class. She had something planned this period and sat on her desk, waiting for them to take their seats. As they did, she took out a small stack of papers.

"Here Shikamaru, pass these back to the people with the names on the papers please," Anko said. He did as told and passed the papers back. Sakura received a paper. Naruto leaned over and took a glance at it.

"Hello contest entrant, you have recently applied to be in the running for the School Konoha's Queen pageant. Your parental/guardian's signature will be needed on the line below. Thank you for participating," Naruto read.

"Hmph, I don't need a signature from my parents," Ino began, "I'm 18 years old, unlike someone who came from the whom too late," she said, "and plus being the bastard child you are, having no parents, that means you can't enter, which means you have no chance of even beating me. Oh well," she chuckled.

"Don't listen to her," Naruto said and shook his head, "what she don't know won't hurt her," he chuckled.

"But Naruto… I'm not old enough to sign the slip… if only I was older…" she said and frowned. Naruto gave her a look and shook his head and snatched the paper.

"Uh! Hello! I'm going to sign it! I'm nineteen!" she sighed and looked at her.

"But you aren't my parent,"

"No, I'm your guardian, duh! I took you into my place so I get to do this kinda stuff, hehe," he said and signed the slip, "and I, Naruto Namikaze, give you permission to enter the pageant, and a chance at wiping the floor with that mud-wallowing skank sitting adjacent, my position," he said with a amusing grin.

"Excuse me!?" Ino growled. Naruto held out the slip, and Sakura took it and looked at him.

"Oh, thank you Naruto!" She hugged him.

"Sure thing Sakky-chan! I mean, I think I should be considered your actual boyfriend now, right? C'mon, don't make foxy cry," he said with a whimper.

"O.M.G. what a retard, urgh!" Ino sighed in aggravation.

"O.M.G. what a retard, urgh," Naruto repeated, "that's what you sound like… it's annoying as hell! Jeez…" he sighed and shook his head.

Sakura looked at him and cocked her head to the side, "do you think we're-"

"…YES!" He blurted out, "Urgh, I swear! How many times do I gotta say it? Yes yes yes!" he shook his head and hugged her, "no wonder I got a weird impression on you at first," he said amusingly. Anko looked at Sakura and laughed at her expression.

"You!" she gasped, "you thought I was weird!?" she asked and hit him on the chest.

"Gah! Ouuuuch!" he laughed, "haha! damn, hahaha, don't have to hit me, jeez! Well you were usually staring at me for five minutes each class, I mean c'mon!" he laughed!

"Oh you! I never," she crossed her arms.

Anko just sighed and shook her head, amused by the couple. Class was short as the bell rang. They all ran out, and Anko waved them good-bye, however she pulled Sakura back for a moment.

"Alright you, spill it! Have you and blondy been up to anything?" she asked. Sakura knew how much a of a pervert Anko could be at times.

"No, nothing really, we're just dating… well, I guess we _were_ since now I'm beginning to start becoming in-debt to him for doing so many things for me you know. He's a sweet guy, Anko, and I really like him too, but I really don't want to move fast, I want slow," she replied.

Anko gave her a boring expression, "BORING! Dammit you have that hunk right in your hands and dammit you should take advantage of that!" she pointed straight into Sakura's face, scaring her a bit, "I swear, it's all boring when you kids just sit around and make kissy goo-goo faces. Kiss for damn sake! You could love someone in two hours just by listening them talk for crying out loud kid! Besides, I'm sure he's got some surprises for ya," Anko winked.

"Anko!" Sakura blushed madly! "I'm not with him for **that** piece thanks! Oh my gosh!" That Anko… just when Sakura couldn't have heated up more. She _saw_ Naruto naked before, many times and _that_ part, but Anko seriously was a pervert.

"Oh your opinion'll change as soon as you bump ugly with 'em," she chuckled as a perverted tint of red ran across her face, "trust me pinky, with Kakashi and me, it's like… two hours in heaven. And usually he can't piss after those hours, BUT you get what I mean right?" she asked.

Sakura's right eye twitched uncontrollably as a mental image of Anko straddling Kakashi-sensei's lap burned into her brain.

"_EW EW EW! GET IT OUT!" _Sakura screamed in her mind. Anko nearly burst a gasket as Sakura's face seemed to long and droop down and her eye twitched faster.

"And do I need to mention that… things get really messy? OH GOSH! You see, I'm not trying to discourage you from sexing that tasty man of yours I'm trying to ENCOURAGE you in doing him," she said, "but oh, the mess! I mean, if there was ever a mess to clean, it certainly wouldn't be that one. I mean, you see all of it splatter everywhere and… Sakura?" Anko blinked and looked around. Sakura had ran out of the room, "HEY! I WAS GETTING TO THE BEST PART!" she laughed!

Sakura ran for her life! Anko was such a pervert, even if she was one of Sakura's close friends, she was STILL A PERVERT! Sakura ran around the corner and bashed right into someone, knocking them to the floor.

"Sakura?" she heard a familiar voice. She looked, and saw Naruto lying on the ground, "umm… heading somewhere?" he asked. She blushed a bit. What Anko implied at that moment about the straddling entered her mind, except… in place of Kakashi and Anko, were them!

"AIYEE!" Sakura screeched, and then passed out. Naruto gasped and sweat-dropped!

"Sakura!" He gasped! A small bit of blood was spurting out her nose. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and poked her.

"Sakura… Sakuraaaaaaa… helloooooo," he waved his hand in front of her face. Yup, she was out like a light. He wondered just exactly what made her do this. He'd ask her about it later. One thing was for sure… it had been a weird day. He picked her up and put her coat in his kit-sack and left. It was already dark by the time they got home, and Sakura had come back to life, though, for some reason she didn't talk to him. He worked out for a while, and Sakura just sat there staring at him as his body glistened with sweat.

She heard Naruto grunt with each lift. That image was still seared into her mind, only with them and not Kakashi and Anko. Although, Sakura did begin to think a little. Was she maybe taking things a little too slow? She felt she wasn't, but Anko was apparently seeing something else that made her curious. She watched Naruto do sit up and crunches, curls and all. He was really dedicated, she wondered why he worked out so much, even though she… well, simply _**loved**_ his body… good lord, she was beginning to sound like Anko a bit. Naruto looked at her and wiped the sweat beading down his forehead.

"Hey you!" he said and sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her, "what'cha thinkin' about?" he asked. She shrugged.

"Nothing… just… thinking. I'm hungry though, what do you want to eat?" She asked. He shrugged and puffed his cheeks out and blew.

"Uhh… I dunno. I can make some ramen if you want," he said. She cocked her head to the side and glanced at him, "what?"

"How can you _not_ be burnt out on that stuff?" Sakura asked. He shrugged.

"I was raised on eating the stuff, I guess I'm just really used to it you know," he replied. She sighed and chuckled a bit.

"Well… maybe we have something we can cook up?" She asked. He thought and headed into the kitchen. She watched his long arms reach for things. She found herself hot faced for a some reason.

"Hey! I… well, it isn't much but I found some low fat soup in here… something healthy don't hurt. It's… chicken and rice. There are two cans in here. How about this tonight?"

"That's sounds good! Get the stove heated then, I'll be in there in a minute," she said. He shrugged. As he turned the stove on and put the soup in a pot and placed it on the burner. From her point of view, there was nothing sexier than a man cooking, that everybody should know, even men themselves. Well, she at least thought. She finally got up and walked in. She pulled two bowls out of the cabinet and then two spoons. She watched as Naruto grabbed a soda out of the fridge and popped the top and drank.

"Want some?" he asked.

"What flavour is it?"

He looked, "it's… just regular soda," he said. She took a sip of it. He poured her a glass and both waited for the soup to boil. Meanwhile, she decided to toy with him a little bit. Giggled, she played with his piercings. Kami… she _was_ weird how she got a kick out of it. She knew it but… oh well.

He shook his head at her with an amused look on his face, "weirdo," he chuckled. She hit his chest, leaving a red hand mark on it, "ahh! Ouch! Damn, hit me like that and I won't have a tan any much longer," he said amusingly. She smiled at him. He sighed, but then watched as she playfully flicked his nipple piercing. He sighed and shook his head, but then she hit his chest again and giggled. He saw through her. He let her play with his body piercings, until that is, she checked on the soup. He took a few ice cubes out of the freezer and made it look like he was putting some in her drink, but he kept one. He then, slyly, put on down her back, causing her gasp!

"NARUTO!" She shrieked! He laughed at her and ran around the corner. She threw the cube at him, though he ducked and she came running after him. He ran down the hall,, followed by her. He was pretty fast. However somehow he got passed her and ran into the living room, "YOU!" she shouted and then tackled him onto the floor. He sure was glad this floor was sound proof and didn't send vibrations, he hit the floor pretty hard. He rolled her over and got up. She ran after him, but, he picked her up and fell on the couch.

"RAWR! CRASH!" he made sounds as he fell over and landed on the couch. She laughed as he tickled her to death.

"Lug nut,"

"Roly-poly," he chuckled. She hit his arm, however he tickled her again for it. After a few minutes of horsing around, he laid on his half-naked body, until the soup was done. They ate in silence for a while before heading off to bed. Naruto climbed in after her and she snuggled up to his chest. He yawned.

"Hey, Sakura?"

"Yes Naruto?"

"What was your answer?" he asked. She was blank, "when I asked you if I could be your boyfriend. You never said yes… or no… I think it was a yes. You… don't really have a problem climbing in bed with me, Y'know," he said. She thought for a moment.

"Well… we've been going out for a while, haven't we?" he nodded in return to her question. A part of her desperately wanted to say yes to him, but a teeny part called her brain said to say no. She looked at him, he stared at her. Blinking a few times, she decided, but for his sake, not hers. He wanted her and… well, she could say the same for him.

"Okay, Naruto," she replied. The way his face lit up, it was like staring at sun!

"And… that means I can…" he stopped and leaned down eye level to her, "kiss you anytime I want, right?" he asked. Oddly she remembered the many times they had kissed, and she then found she was being a hypocrite over it. She cupped his cheek and smiled.

"Yes," she whispered. That was the only answer he needed before he quickly caught her lips with his own. Oh… how he had waited _so long_ for her to say that he could finally bring some romance into their life! He pried her mouth open with his tongue and got the taste he so desperately needed. He was turned on, though she wouldn't go for sex, he… also thought that was for later, an honest truth, "Naruto…" she breathed into the passionate kiss!

"Don't say a word Sakky-chan… just kiss me," he whispered. He rolled over, so she was on top. They kissed until they ran out of breath. Staring at one another, Naruto closed his eyes, and guessed he was her pillow for tonight.

"_Finally… now I can really woo her, hehe," _with that thought, they both drifted off. Once asleep however, Naruto's body was outlined in a soft red cloak of mystical energy in the shape of a fox. There was still one thing he needed to tell her, but… when was that exactly… would she go for it?

* * *

_**Well! I FINALLY UPDATED! FUCK! DAMN! ABOUT TIME HUH!? R&R, flamers go fuck yourselves (Etc.) Hopefully I can start a multi-chapter chapter, you know? Well, see ya later!**_


	14. Vengeance Pt 1

**Hi there! Well, nothing much to say, but just to let the story continue right? Well, hope you enjoy it! ^^**

_**KsNandS: HAH! I UPDATED! **_

_**Naruto and Sakura: *Making out***_

_**KsNandS: …Hello…?**_

_**Naruto and Sakura: *Not paying any attention to me***_

_**KsNandS: *Picks up a megaphone out of nowhere* HELLO!!!**_

_**Naruto and Sakura: WAHHH!**_

_**Naruto: WHAT THE FACK WAS THAT FOR!? WE WERE BUSY!**_

_**Sakura: Ouch… my poor ears!**_

_**KsNandS: HELLO! :3 I updated meh story finally guyz! **_

_**Naruto: *Cleans his ear out with his pinky* Damn… wh-where the fuck did you get that thing?**_

_**KsNandS: This? *Holds up megaphone***_

_**Sakura: Yes!**_

_**KsNandS: I found it… ever-so conveniently to tell ya da truth :3**_

_**Naruto: A little too convenient… *Sighs* Whaddya wanna say now? Spit it out already…**_

_**KsNandS: Watch it you, I got you two together and I can so easily rip you apart! 3 …just kidding LOLZ! ANYWAY! I UPDATED FINALLY! I mean, jeez! I started this story nearly two years ago… and it still isn't finished xD**_

_**Naruto: …two years? I didn't notice.**_

_**Sakura: OH! Remember! He was writing "Demonic Love Under the Blood Moon" **_

_**KsNandS: YUSH! HAHAHAHA! THE ULTIMATE DEMON LOVE STORY CREATED BY KSNANDS! *Hold the book up* Soon to be out on DVD censored and non-censored. w Now all I gotta do is intoxicate you two into doing naughty things and *rambles on and on***_

_**Sakura: *Eye twitch* YOU BETTER NOT! *Hits KsNandS on the head***_

_**KsNandS: OUCH! JEEZ! YOU HIT HARD! But… hehehehehe (Evil grin) anyone up for a drink?**_

_**Naruto: …you gotta be kidding me… I'm not that fuckin' stupid.**_

_**KsNandS: Free Ramen on me!**_

_**Naruto: *Changes his mind abruptly* OH! WANT! *Follows* **_

_**Sakura: You idiot! Do you SEE HIS LITTLE DEVILISH SCHEME!?**_

_**KsNandS: *Smiles Innocently***_

_**Naruto: BUT I WANT RAMEN SAKKY-CHAN! *Stomach growls***_

_**Sakura: *Eye twitch***_

_**KsNandS: :3 Pwease Sakky-chan? Mr. Pervy Foxy will do something nice! ^^**_

_**Sakura: …NO!**_

_**KsNandS: …Naruto… **_

_**Naruto: *Looks at Sakura and grins* C'mere you!**_

_**Sakura: NO! NO NO NO! BAD BOY BAD BOY! AIYEEE! *Is picked up***_

_**KsNandS: *w* YUSH! LET'S GO! **_

_**Naruto and KsNandS: *Trot off to the ramen bar***_

_**Sakura: YOU IDIOTS! WHEN THIS FRIGGIN' ILUG NUT LET'S ME GO IMMA KICK YOUR ASSES!**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

It was late in the night of the village of Konoha. The bone-chilling wind rustled the naked trees and scattered the top-soil-like layer of snow that was gathering on the frozen streets within the night in a diamond-dust flurry. The thick clouds hovering above had decreased in altitude and covered the village in a dense fog that was as thick as pea soup, along with the wind and snow, it was like a frozen wasteland. Through the eerie howl of the wind, within an abandoned old house just to the west of Konoha… within the most dangerous part;

"Alright you numbskulls," a young man dressed in a suit said taking a seat, then lighting a cigarette and taking a drag before expelling the smoke, "you know what Killdozer wants… and you know what… _he_ wants too, right?"

"Yeah boss," they all said.

"Good… alright… now… how to catch our bait," he said and thought deeply for a moment.

"Well boss," one of them said, "the little fuck is with her every second… how are we going to get close to her?"

"Yeah! The prick's always on guard!"

"BOTH YOU TWO! SHUT YER FUCKIN' MOUTHS! FIRST OF ALL, YOU'S AL FUCKIN' BLIND. This ain't no LITTLE kid you dumb-asses! This is a… you know, one of them, full-grown punks. He's at least 6 foot 6 you stupid twits. Now listen… he could probably take us all down in one sweep if we get to careless…"

"Couldn't we just… you know, uh, rush in and take her?" One of them asked.

"…" the leader said nothing except stand up, pick up a crowbar and then bash the idiot of the head, cracking his skull and knocking him out, "any one of yous says anything that fuckin' stupid like this jack ass did, will wind up the same way. Now, you two, take this fucker to the hospital, we need him, even though he's a damn as hell, he's got strength and stamina we need," he said.

They stared at him for a second with two fearful looking expressions plastered on their faces.

"GET THE FUCK MOVIN'!" He said and slammed the crowbar on the table, chipping the wood away. They grabbed the guy and, with much effort, managed to drag him on into the wind and snow, however they left a train of blood behind _"Whatever I said to ever deserve these stupid fucks is beyond me… what was I thinking'?" _he sighed and sat back down.

"Alright, well, we're gonna get revenge from that lil' punk either way. We would've done it sooner… but… eh… I had eh, family matters to attend to so I couldn't get around it, anyway. We take the girl, hold her hostage and when that fucker comes we beat the shit out of him, that clear? After we've had our fill, we just let Killdozer and that other guy finish 'em off. Then… well I dunno about the chick but we'll figure somethin' out, maybe rent her out and make a fortune… after having some fun ourselves, hehehe," he said. They grinned and then agreed with nods.

"Good… good, well, I'm goin'a bed now… it's late and I'm tired…" he said and left the store house.

They were just about to get up and leave when… out of nowhere, someone stopped them.

"And just where do you think you're all going?"

A voice from the shadows alerted them. They gasped and reached for their pocket knives, whipping them out ready to kill.

With the corner, two red eyes could be seen, a kaleidoscope pattern concealed deep within them. They all froze as they entered another world. Their white outlined bodies and blackened shadows, surrounded in a sea of blood that rippled in ghostly white rings where they stood.

"W-What the hell is this place?" One of them gasped! The ominous, black moon glared at uthem from above, before turning into an eyeball that had the kaleidoscope pattern in it.

"_You… you are within my jutsu," _the voice said, _"and as of now, it will be me who is leading you… not that sorry excuse," he stated. _

"Hey watch what you say scum-bag! Our boss is a good man, we'd never-"

"_Really? You think so? If your boss, is as you claim, a good man… why does he constantly call you names and berate you with weapons… would you call that a "good man" or a boss?" the voice asked._

They stood there without defense. The voice was right… but… just _what was_ this thing?

"_He is no boss to you… he is but a mere pawn… he drags you lower and degrades your names, and the names of your families. He'll continue to degrade even the names of your children if you continue and follow in his foot-steps. He is a pawn… and all pawns must be eliminated," _it said.

They just stared at the eye.

"_Let's make this into a game. In this game, we are going to have to remove the first line of pieces. It's simple, merely a game of prediction and war. However, we cannot be too predictable. Instead, we will start off slowly. First, seek out the first line of defenses, basically, his friends. They are the usual ones around the blond and his girl. I'll tell you what to do after you have done this… but first your focus is his friends. Now go," _and with that the eye disappeared into thin air, and then world slowly returned to normal.

The freaked members looked around.

"W-Who the fuck was that?" One of them asked. The room echoed with clueless replies.

"But you heard what… that guy said. But how can we betray the boss?"

They all looked at each other without an inkling of what to do.

"I dunno… but… it seemed like that dude had something good planned… what do you guys think?"

They blinked and looked at one another…

"Well, I think we should stop being guinea pigs to that ass hole… and try somethin' new! Hell! I hate it when the boss gets angry and nearly kills us!" one of them shouted in rage!

"Pfft… you see what he did to ol' cue ball over there? Literally cracked his fuckin' head open! FUCKIN' HEAD OPEN MAN!"

"Yeah… well, what do you guys think?"

They looked at one another.

"All of yous who thinks that we should stay wit the boss, raise ya hands," one of them said standing up before taking a drag of his cigarette. No raised their hands…

"All of yous… who thinks that we should listen to this eye-guy… raise ya hands,"

They all shot their hands up.

"Hehehe… awesome… and luckily, I know how to play a lil' chess myself… probably won't be the best plan but, I know who the pawns are," he said, "now listen, here's what we'll do… alright?" he said. They huddled together and began plotting, as the icy wind blew and howled through the cracks of the rotting old house.

_*Within the Apartment*_

While the wind blew the flashes of ice and snow about in a flurry, now growing blizzard. The new couple were heavenly asleep within the bed under the warm blankets. The soothing heat from the aura cast around his body. It was a mystery how he avoided shredding her to death with his in-human claws and razor teeth, let alone his toe nails that could cut wood into shavings easily.

Within his body, a demon lay within it's cage of gold, decorated with eerie red aura and various fox statues standing in a row, facing each other. The demon snoozed a while before being awakened.

"**Hmm… muaaahhh…"** it licked it's lips and sighed, **"Waking up… this late… ewww-boy…" **it stretched and drowsily looked out, yonder it's cage.

"**I wonder how long it's gonna be until this idiot tells or gives that girl the message that he's not a human, but a half-demon. It's weird though… he has no demon blood yet with me he's automatically half. What the hell? Sheesh… this is so damn boring… sometimes I wish I had someone to talk to," **it said.

"_Bored? Already?" _a voice echoed within the room.

"**Urgh! Just when I thought I'd killed you! I swear!" **it groaned.

"_Oh c'mon Kyuubi," _the voice echoed before a man in his mid-late thirties appeared in front of the cage. He was dressed, rather formally, that fit the image of a pure leader. A long, short sleeved white coat with red flames decorating the bottom and the trim of his sleeves, a green vest and black pants. A gold wedding ring on his ring finger, spike blond hair, and crystal blue eyes, _"you know I'm not entirely dead yet. Haha! I do, like my son, have a tenacious spirit," _he said.

"**Yeah, but also like your son, you're complete idiot. Heh, like father like son. When I said I wanted someone to talk to I didn't want a dead idiot…"** Kyuubi said resting his head on his paw.

"_And I never wanted to seal a jackass of a two-thousand-year-old virgin of a demon within my only heir… hurts, doesn't it?" _

Kyuubi growled and glared daggers into his eyes.

"**Pfft, as soon as Naruto fucks that bitch my virginity's gone too. That idiot and I share… hehehehehe, a few parts,"** The demon said, **"but of course, Minato, I'd expect someone of your intelligence to know of such a thing, yes? After all, you **_**are**_** the highly esteemed and legendary, Fourth, Hokage,"**

Minato stared at Kyuubi with his arms crossed.

"_What my son does with her is of no concern to me. It's precisely what you've turned him into, that is my concern," _Minato said.

"**Oh? Well, if it wasn't for me, your little gift from above would be buried in the fuckin' dirt Minato. As soon as the Kit's anger piqued, the seal containing me broke, causing my chakra to flow into his body like your own blood runs through his veins," **the demon had a point, and thus Minato narrowed his eyebrows.

"_So I've been feeling. Of course, the chakra that runs through his coils can be concealed,"_

"**But without an outlet, the unlimited chakra flooding his body would cause his chakra coils to explode, yeah, there's that much, thus leading to a slow and painful death. Hehehehe, face it Minato, the kid's broken the seal and unleashed a curse of an eternity of demon-hood upon him," **

Minato didn't feel cornered, he had faith in his son of course. Perhaps it was time he learned, however, just in case. He'd do anything to keep his beloved son alive. The boy was his only heir!

"_Alright then… well, I guess it's time to learn once more, tell me what happens when your chakra isn't released. Surely, coil explosion isn't the first step…"_

Kyuubi thought for a moment, considering the blond was 19 now, and a full grown half-demon, basically.

"**Well, Kit just has his birthday, and he's a full, half-demon now. Well, the kid's going to be okay. As his age increased, so did the size of his coils. They're fully developed now, thanks to your truly and the, special, influences I give him. So, if there's no outlet, coil explosion won't happen for… eh, maybe within a forty-eight hour period, but he doesn't know that. I'd rather not tell him either, if he dies, I die, and doing this is just one of those things which I, the great Kyuubi, have planned for. I'm doing your son a big favor you know-"**

"_Er-hrm! Back to the topic!" _Minato interrupted.

Kyuubi growled at him and flicked his tails angrily.

"**Anyway, the Kit would begin feeling hostile towards anyone in the area, even Sakura would have to be careful. The built up energy would begin toiling with his emotions, causing an automatic stabling of the body in order to fit the gathering chakra. As the chakra increases within his body, his emotions are bounced around until finally, he becomes a living doll… no emotions, thus leading to coil explosion. Weird how these things are… connected eh? Hehehe," **the demon chuckled.

Minato wasn't exactly happy with this news, nor this information. The man sighed.

"And… my other son?"

"**Kish… eh… he's alright, nothin's going bad on his end. Other than that he's the second highlight of the kid's life. Hmm, you know, I've been thinking," **Kyuubi said, **"if it was your wife which sealed the Nightmare within the child… doesn't that mean her spirit, being tenacious as well, is within Kish?" **Kyuubi pondered. Minato blinked for a second.

It was unknown to him whether or not his wife's soul was within his youngest son. In fact, he never thought about it.

"_Hmm… I don't know… although, as much as I'd… love to see her, and I really mean I'd love to see her, I had a duty to fulfill, to protect my son from ripping this seal off and unleashing chaos. Whether or not, she is within Kishimaru, I have no doubt what-so-ever that she's happy still," _he said.

Kyuubi cocked his eyebrow and shrugged.

"**Hmm… come to think of it… I've… sensed something else within Kishimaru's body. You see, I can shift, between Naruto's body and Kishimaru's body… spiritually. Weird, since I am a spirit. But, basically I just pass out and piss all over my cage… but I can go to Kishimaru's body to visit my… sort of, brother, the Nightmare Wolf," **he said.

Minato perked up a little, having heard the beast talk.

"…_really?" _

Kyuubi gave him a glance and chuckled.

"**Maybe… but what's it to you?" **he said.

"_Nothing… just be good," _Minato said and disappeared. Kyuubi sighed and shook his head. Despite the fact he hated Minato for sealing him within the idiot, it was, still nice to see a new face, and to talk to someone. Sighing, Kyuubi felt sleepy again and lay his head down.

_*Within the deep, depths of consciences'*_

Minato sat there cross-legged, obviously focusing on the foxes words. Through a meditative state, placed within the lotus position.

"_Could the demon be right? I could never imagine you going through anything that horrible, my son," _he thought. It was difficult for the man to swallow the information without choking on it mentally. Coil Explosion… who could have ever heard of such a thing? Certainly he had not apparently. Such a big world, he wished he had known more, though his time had come… and he accepted this destiny.

As he was meditating… he opened his eyes. He felt something, something powerful. He had felt it before, however through years of not being… technically alive, a few things had been pushed back into his mind that he could not seem to reach. However, his ability to sense chakra was still king.

"What is that? That strong energy?" He asked allowed. It was a wicked energy… within Konoha? He was not surprised to say the least, however it reminded him of more than one person. A group, however what group?

He tried his best to place the group, the name right on the tip of his tongue.

"Gah! Damn! C'mon Minato… think!" He sat down and crossed his arms and closed his eyes as a thinking expression crossed his face. He looked so much like Naruto you'd think you were staring at twins.

He sat there for a long time in that exact position. _(LOLZ! Hope his face doesn't stick xDDDD)_

This would take more time than he thought.

*_Outside Naruto's mind*_

The blond let out a groan and licked his lips before curling into a ball with Sakura. The way her tiny body was easily manipulated into molding into the exact position of his own larger body made them seem to perfectly fit, like key and key-hole. The hair on Naruto's arms stood on end. Sensitive to the below freezing ice storm outside. Whether it was natural instinct, at least he kept her warm.

It would only get colder as the night progressed… the windows were beginning to freeze.

_*Later the early morning*_

Sakura awoke to the sounds of the alarm clock and shut it off, climbing over Naruto to get to it. The boy was a damn log, it took her a while.

"We bring you this announcement, Konoha High School has been closed today due to severe inclement weather. Konoha High School has been closed, due to inclement weather, thank you," 

Sakura blinked and got out of bed. How bad could it have been? She looked at the window… it looked, completely gray, it was hard to get a look. She walked up to it and rubbed the frost on the pane away. She squinted as he eyes adjusted.

Ice!

The whole window looked like it had been splintered with ice! Not to mention how freezing it was just being near the glass! This was very surprising to her! Konoha never really got this much snow, nor was it ever this bad at least. She shuddered and climbed back in bed with her blond… boyfriend. She remembered from last night. Was this not a lucky day for them? No school and a day to sleep in. She sunk down under the covers, the chilly air in the room was beginning to give her goose bumps. The blond who was, currently, drooling blissfully on his pillow gave a snort and mumbled something she had no idea what he said. She shook her head and cuddled with him.

Though, she began to wonder, what would he do if he found out that they had, technically, slept in late? She found it amusing yet slightly mean that she would neglect to inform him of the current situation. However, it was too funny to pass up. She giggled and closed her eyes and resumed her slumber.

The hours passed by and soon Naruto found himself opening his eyes to a semi-dark room. Frost had completely frozen the window pane, barely any light was showing through. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed the clock and looked at it.

"Huh… that's weird… it's nine-twenty two…" he said. It took a moment for his sleepy brain to kick itself in the ass, "WAIT! NINE-TWENTY-TWO!? OH FUCK! WE'RE LATE FOR SCHOOL! FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!" The blond panicked and jumped out of bed, literally, thus stumbling and hitting his chin on the floor with a giant *THUD*!

Sakura woke up and rubbed her right eye.

"Naruto…"

"Sakura…" Naruto scrambled to his feet, "Sakura! We slept in! We're fuckin' two hours late! AHH SHIT!" He cursed. Sakura giggled. This was very amusing.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow at her.

"Sakura? What's so funny? We're late! C'mon we gotta get ready!" He said and dashed out the door to get a shower. Sakura shook her head and leaped out of bed and followed after him. She opened the door to the bathroom. She saw him hopping into the shower. Should she tell him and piss him off now, or later? Well, he was already in the shower. She shrugged.

"Hey Naruto," she called, "guess what?"

"What?" He asked scrubbing his body quickly.

"We have no school today, hee hee hee!" she giggled. The water stopped and the blond opened the door and stared at her.

"Whut?" He asked dumbly. She laughed at him.

"We have no school today!"

Naruto's right eye twitched… he was butt-naked… and Sakura was telling him there was no school with that… mischievous, innocent smile plastered on her face. She looked at him and saw his face redden a bit.

"…why, did you not tell me sooner?" He asked sternly.

"Because I wanted to see you butt-naked… and I thought it'd be funny! HAHA!" she laughed and ran out of the bathroom. Naruto blushed and grabbed a towel and ran after her, though he almost slipped on the floor and had to walk his way out. Once on the carpet he ran into the bedroom and looked around.

"You! Dammit I'm wet and it's FUCKIN' COLD!" he growled. Though he heard nothing he could somewhat feel that she was snickering to herself, "yoooouuuu…" he fumed. He thought for a moment… and then a plan hatched in his mind. He sighed and pretended to walk out of the room, but actually hopped on the ceiling and stuck there, before walking over to his bed. He hoped she hurried, he felt a head rush coming on and… his towel was slipping. He saw the closet begin to slide open and rushed to that side of the room, but, when he arrived he… felt a chill. He looked on the floor and saw that his towel had fallen off! He groaned to himself, but saw her coming out reluctantly.

She saw his towel and looked around…

"Urgh… great, now he's running around in his birthday suit," she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"You got the birthday suit part right, but I sure as hell ain't runnin'," he said, startling her as she looked up. He pounced on her, pinning her to the bed!

"You…" he sighed, "someone thought they could hide from me… hehe," he chuckled. Sakura struggled underneath his grip!

"Naruto! Let go!"

"Oh no! Not without the proper punishment!" Naruto growled. They squirmed… until, Sakura felt something stiff against her thigh. She stopped struggling.

"Naruto… there's something sticking to my thigh! Stop!" She pleaded! He stopped an looked at her with an embarrassing flush of red on his face.

He looked at her and then looked down. She looked where he looked and then gasped!

"NARUTO!" He screeched! Naruto leaped off her and put his towel back on, "I STILL SEE IT POKING THROUGH!"

"SORRY! IT WAS BECAUSE OF THE POSITION! I SWEAR! I-I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAKKY-CHAN!" he pleaded his case. She covered her eyes as he ran into the bathroom and changed. He ran back into the room in boxers and saw Sakura cuddled under the covers. He scratched the back of his head.

"Ehhhh… sorry Sakura-chan… really,"

"It's okay, it was just a natural reaction. In a way, it's kind of… flattering," she said. He had no idea what she meant, but all the same he hopped back in bed with her. He had dried his hair while he was in the bathroom. It was pretty cold, even inside.

"Hey you," he said, "look at me,"

She did as told, and then found herself locked within a warming kiss.

"Ahhh, heh, man I feel free," he said and kissed her again, enjoying every moment. Usually it was either an accident or just some moment that made them lock lips. But, now Naruto had all the freedom he desired to kiss her, "can't tell you how much better each kiss gets…"

She smiled and cuddled into her man. This was what she had wished for, so dearly. She had received her wish… it had come true! Just the feeling made Sakura warm on the inside. Though, she had other hopes, besides good morning kisses and hugs… other, more erotic, hopes. Though, she wouldn't let that get to her just yet, they were a fresh new couple, and it was hard to believe that last night, they actually sealed the deal with a passionate kiss. She remembered it so well. It was slightly erotic, but yet very tasteful and fresh. Through which her lips succumbed to Naruto's intent in satisfying their ache for passion.

Sakura sighed silently as Naruto pecked her on the lips a few times more. They were both still tired for some reason. That or the intoxicating moment was lulling them to sleep on it's own. Point made, Sakura yawned and regained her sleepiness, as did Naruto. She snuggled into the space between his pectoral muscles. She felt closer than ever to him right now. Though they were fresh-mates, she felt like they had both had something special… since a time she could not fathom. She felt Naruto's chest relax, signifying that he, indeed, was very tired and wanted some sleep. Sakura yawned and pulled the covers over them so that they kept nice and toasty. Being this close to him really made her feel… well, more than loved really.

She sometimes wondered why her parents left her behind…

No matter, there was someone even more important to her in her life now and, really, nothing could ever change that. She remembered that time when…

Sakura fell asleep before she could remember anything really, except for maybe one thing.

She remembered the time when she first met the blond. She never really thought about it, but she was glad she did. She remembered how weird she acted around him. She, at that time, thought he thought she was weird! Although, he had said it a few times, she knew it was really because she acted as almost like Hinata when she was talking to Kiba, without the stuttering though. Well, now she wasn't the lonely person anymore. Meeting this young man… she really felt like her life was changing, parents, or no parents.

_*Later that morning*_

Since Naruto's panic, to the time they had both gotten out of bed they found themselves… kinda stuck.

"Gah, jeez, how much snow did we even get last night?" He was glancing out the window into the white-village. The storm had swallowed it whole!

"I know, winter's aren't really that strong here. Maybe it's just the weather?" she suggested. He shrugged and looked back at her.

"Well whatever's goin' on with the weather…" he groaned. Sakura gave a light giggle and sat next to him on the couch.

"Well," she began stroking his whiskers, "I don't know about you but I like this quality time we spend together," she said. He got goose bumps!

"Ohhhhh! Woo! Keep stroking and I'm all yours!" he flopped into her lap and purred. She laughed lightly.

"Lug-nut," she said.

She stroked his whiskers lightly, until hunger at least.

"Naruto, I'm hungry, what about you?" She asked.

"Just a few more minutes, pwease?" he asked. She really hated when people used "pwease" it was hard to resist. But him… urgh!

"But Naruto I'm hungry! I promise I'll stroke them later," she said. He perked up.

"Promise?"

"I did didn't I?"

"Maybe…" he said.

"Naruto…" she groaned. He chuckled and stuck his tongue at her. She play slapped his cheek and pushed him off the couch causing a "thud" to quake the floor.

She got up and walked into the kitchen. "Hey you! I won't let you get off easily!" he said and got up.

"Save it lug-nut," she chuckled, "now what do you want?"

"I WANT-"

"Not ramen," she said quickly. His hopes sunk.

"…it's my apartment," he murmured.

"Not anymore," she winked, "it's _our _cozy home," she giggled. He sweat-dropped.

"Cozy, yeah, but I'm the one payin' the bills," he moped and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh stop, now what do you want?" she asked. He groaned. Nothing sounded even equally as good as ramen.

"I'm not hungry now…"

She glanced at him and crossed her arms. Alright then, if that's how he wanted to play it then fine.

"Alright then," she sighed and opened the fridge, "ramen isn't for breakfast it's for lunch and dinner," she said. Naruto had never heard of such a thing!

"Not in this apartment it ain't." he said.

""aint" isn't a word," she hummed.

"I still gonna use it," he replied simply and left it at that. Sakura made herself a slice of toast with butter and strawberry jelly. Naruto sat on the couch and watched a bit of T.V. Since the storm most of the reception wasn't exactly the best. He found watching Soap Opera's boring. Sakura walked into the living room and sat next to him with a towel and her toast.

"What are you watching? …you like Soap Opera's?" she asked.

"There's nothing' good on, plus the storm blew out any chance of me watching anything else," he said.

"Well I'm sure there's something else on besides the number one rated Soap Opera of the year, Heart of Glass. Like their motto goes, the time when glass shatters means the time when love is over or something like that," she said. He turned his head slowly and looked at her.

"You've watched this haven't you?"

She looked at him for a minute and then back at the T.V.

"Oh my gosh! Kenshi just committed suicide! How's Tsuki going to react about it!?" She gasped!

"I rest my case," the blond said and sat back, his arm draping around her while the other rested lazily on the arm of the couch. Sakura sat there and ate her toast slices while the show went on. Once she finished she got up and walked into the kitchen.

Naruto sat there staring blankly at the T.V. show.

"What the hell? I swear I dunno how you chicks like this crap," he said and sighed, "the dude killed himself because that chick had an affair with that other guy? C'mon I can think of small stories that're ten bazillion times better," he said.

"Ten bazillion?"

"No, actually ten BAJILLION times better," he said. She stared at him blankly, her eyes the shapes of two little dots.

"The switch it," she said.

"Gladly," he said, snatched the remote off the coffee table and flipped through the channels.

"Stupid, static, stupid, stupid, stupid, static, static, static, static, static, stupid, majorly stupid, dumb, dumb, dumb, shit, dumb, dumb… all the good channels are out! GAH!" he cried loudly! She shook her head at his frustration. He flipped more and more.

"Oh… hey looks like something worth watchin'." he said. She looked.

"…the food network?"

"Oh yeah," he said as he nodded happily.

She groaned and sat down. Well, it wasn't bad at least. The meal looked promising until…

"KKKKKKKKKK!" the T.V. erupted into static!

"FUCK!" the blond shouted! "That meal looked good too GAH! DAMN T.V.!" he said and kicked the set!

"Naruto, it'll come back on when all the snow is melted." Sakura said.

"GREAT…" he groaned. This was going to a hell of a day.

_*Outside*_

In the wintry wonderland Kiba and Hinata had gone outside for the day. For some reason, Kiba loved hopping around in the snow like his dog Akamaru. Kiba rolled around and ate the snow as his dog. He even grabbed Hinata a drug her into the snow.

"KIBA!" she whined, "I got snow in my hair now!"

He chuckled, flashing a toothy grin. "It'll melt! I'll towel dry ya when we get home if you want," he offered.

"Umm…" she was blank. Her boyfriend was weird, but in a good way. The "dog" rolled around, his black leather jacket and jeans getting soaked.

"Better watch out Kiba, leather will shrink in cold water," Hinata warned twiddling with her fingers. Kiba shrugged, and then glanced off to the right. He saw something.

"Hey, look," he said. Akamaru released a snarl and a growl that sent Hinata reeling over to Kiba.

"Akamaru, what's wrong boy?" Kiba looked off into the distance. He saw a group of figures, "who're they?" he asked. Hinata said nothing as the group came near.

"You a friend of Naruto's or Sakura's?" one asked. They were all wearing ski-masks. It was hard to tell who the guy was.

"What's it to you?" Kiba scoffed.

"Yes or no?" he demanded.

"Yeah, I know 'em. What's it to ya?"

"Nothing,"

"Wha?"

"KIBA!" Hinata gasped! A group had gone around them!

"HINATA! C'mon Aka-WHAT!?" Kiba hadn't an inkling what was going on! Akamaru had been held down and Hinata held back by her hands. Then there was a sort of jolt that flew through her body! She gasped and tried to activate her Byakugan. What happened!?

"Don't even try the Byakugan girl. This paralysis jutsu of the boss' suppresses your chakra and clogs the points in which you release chakra in the gentle fist style, it won't on me, you're out of luck," he chuckled. His deep voice gave her chills, her body jolted a little bit by the effects of the uncanny jutsu.

"_How the hell could I not sense them!? NOT EVEN SMELL THEM!" _Kiba was beyond flabbergasted.

He became confused, which to save? Hinata or Akamaru!? His head zipped back and forth from one to another!

"Excellent, very, excellent," a skinny man said as he stepped out from the shadows of the snowy brush, clapping his hands in applaud.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?" Kiba snarled, his animalistic instincts kicking in. Akamaru whimpered.

"KIBA!" Hinata shrieked!

"Come easily please," he said. His lanky body, yet piercing high voice said quietly. What a creep, "you'll only be hurting them in your own refusal," he hissed.

"Grrraaaaaah," he growled in frustration!

"If you will not decide," he began, looking at his henchmen, "I shall be more than obligated, in deciding for you. So what do you choose?" He asked.

"I…" Kiba glared, "I choose," he stuttered. Hinata's eyes widened, her heart pounding violently, "NOTHING!" Kiba roared and ran on all fours towards the man!

"I felt this decision… very well," He said. Kiba lunged, claws erect and teeth bare! "Your speed is impressive, however, our boss knows all about you. Match speed," he said and vanished! His evanescence beguiled Kiba as he landed and skid in the snow!

"What the!? Where'd he-GUH!" Kiba felt something hard hit the back of his skull. He blacked out and fell to the ground.

"You are supposed to be a formidable ninja from what our boss had said. You would have killed me I know if I didn't know how fast you were. My humblest apologies," he said, "now, take them away. We have a few left before we lure our bait. And remember, by **tonight** we are to have lead _him_ to the house. Understood, yes?" the lanky man asked.

"Yes, sir!"

"Now get these three back to the hideout. We have others to scrounge up!" He said.

"Yes sir!" and with that salute, they took the unconscious Kiba and Akamaru, and a paralyzed Hinata.

"_Excellent… your next targets are in the forest closest to you, due north," _an uncanny voice echoed on the wind.

"Perfect,"

_*In the Forest*_

"Okay Angel… do you see it?" He asked, his frosty breath vanishing in a second.

"I do Shino," she replied.

"It's an over wintering larvae. The wooly bear caterpillar covers itself with many layers of leaf litter to protect itself from the cold. I guess this brings new meaning to "snug as a bug" hehe," he said. She looked at him.

"Shino…, you laughed a bit there. Are you feeling okay?" Angel asked. The young man hesitated for a moment and coughed.

"…it… must be this… wintry air. You know I don't laugh…" he said. Angel just watched as he walked away. Her pretty coal black eyes watching him carefully. She followed him until they reached a small clearing.

"Shino," he began, "don't you want to go back home? Besides, we shouldn't be out in the forest anyway. Your bugs are in hibernation, remember?" Angel asked. Shino knew this of course. His insects were powerful weapons, however there was a draw-back during the winter as always. The insects hibernated, and in this cold they'd freeze easily.

"Well, I guess that's just… my adventurous side speaking to me. I shouldn't be cooped up if I don't want to be, and I know you feel that same way," he said. Angel sighed and nodded.

"I know… and I'm glad we can spend time together outside of school too, Shino," she replied. She wrapped her arm around his, displaying her affection for him. He cleared his throat and fixed his shades. They strolled through the icy forest, sickles forming from the tips of the naked trees. It was beautiful, this area.

"Aren't the tree's beautiful, Shino?" She asked. He glanced up, seeing the scenery.

"Mmm," he replied. Angel reached out and grabbed a long sickle and plucked it like a fruit. She was glad she had mittens on too.

"Isn't it gorgeous?"

"Mmm," he replied. Angel squatted and wrote a message in the snow. Shino… curious, cocked his eyebrow and watched her.

"To affection," she breathed, the crisp air filling her lungs with a breath mint feeling, "to love," she said. She finished writing the words in the snow. Within the words she wrote, though, it was quite difficult to see them;

_From my affection, to the love of my life. Forever always with me you will be_

She stood up and cuddled with Shino. She placed the sickle shard in the snow and just stood there.

"You two… have… much affection for one another, do you not?" A voice echoed from the trees. They looked around, "almost like that brown haired boy with his dog and that blue haired girl… interesting,"

"_Brown haired… boy? Blue haired girl? Dog?" _Shino thought. Could he have been talking about Kiba?

"I know you're over there," Shino said, "you can't hide from me… you fool," his icy tone drifting across the air.

"Good, good, you found me. This will prove to be more interesting, your capture," he said and came out of the icy brush.

"And… you are?" Shino cocked an eyebrow underneath his hood.

"My name isn't important… but you are…" he said. The tall, lanky man gave a grin, "now are we going to go quietly or will we have a brawl about it?" he asked.

Shino said nothing. He was backed up against a corner. He couldn't release his bugs.

"Shino… we should," she turned around and stopped.

"Hello thar…" a burly lug said with a grin.

"Shino! They're behind us too!" Angel backed up. Shino grabbed and held her closely.

"I can't do anything. My bugs are in hibernation…" He said.

"Alrighty then…" the lanky man said, "book 'em boys," he ordered. They got close to Shino, still weary. And when on was about to bag him… he jumped into the icy trees! "Dammit,"

Shino whisked through the trees with ease. Angel in his arms. He didn't know what they wanted with them both but he didn't want to fine out. Just because he couldn't fight with his bugs didn't mean he couldn't avoid conflict and run. Things probably would have been different if Angel wasn't with him. He would have stayed and fought. He hoped Angel wouldn't view him as a coward, that was a big concern he seemed to face.

"Shino!" Angel muffled through the icy wind, "what did they want!?"

"I don't know… you want to stick around and find out?" He asked as calmly as ever. Angel seemed to groan. "Okay then. When we get back home… we…"

"We can… snuggle up to the fire?"

"…sure," he replied.

"I'm gonna be as snug as a bug in a rug!" she said. Shino always loved it when she said that. Not only was it ironic but it made him laugh a bit.

"Yeah…"

"Now don't slip Shino. The trees are really icy!"

"What?" He asked.

"What are you suddenly hard of hearing? I said don't,"

Too late…

"Slip…"

Shino slid on a tree branch and was sent hurdling down below. He grunted and curled into a ball. As he descended he hit a tree branch with his back and grunted hard!

"Shino!" Angel gasped, hearing the young man grunt! Good thing there was snow. Shino landed in the fluffy white blanket below. At least Angel wasn't hurt, and he was glad about that. He seemed to jolt a little from slamming on the branch.

"Are you okay!?" She gasped, clutching his coat.

"Don't worry… I'm fine. I just hit my back. But I'll be fine, I'm sure I can still move,"

"Wow kid… that was quite a fall you took there," a voice sounded from the brush. Shino didn't turn around. It was that man that confronted them with his group.

"Well… at least that lightens our work load… get 'em boys," He ordered. They did as told.

"Where are you taking us?" Angel said as she was lifted and Shino carried by two others.

"That… is something I couldn't even begin explaining…" the lanky guy said.

The moved onwards, the lanky man going off into a different direction, towards his next victims.

_*In the middle of town*_

"Gosh I'm so glad they didn't close the steak house!"

"Oi! If'n it be steak you beh wantin' you'd be'er be savin' meh the biggest slice!" Helga gave him an arm lock! For a girl who was half his size, she was hella strong!

"Jeez you could eat an entire steak by yourself Helga!" Chouji groaned releasing her grip. She chuckled with a large grin.

"YOU BE'ER BELIEVE IT… meh saucy pork-chop," she said and gave him a romanticized look. Chouji chuckled. He loved those little names she called him. It made him hungry.

"Well aren't a cutlet of prime rib yourself?" The young man replied.

"Maaaayyybeh… but if'n you didnen't have competition with that Naruto guy, I'd say you were the most scrumptious beef-cake thar laddie,"

"HAHAHAHA!" Chouji laughed! It was true though. He and Naruto were the same height and just about the same weight. It was amusing to Chouji that Helga would bring something like that up!

"Well… quite an odd couple…" a voice abruptly ripped through the air.

"Huh?"

"And you are?" Helga asked.

"Someone you need not know… but I'm going to need the both of you to come with me…" he said as a large group surrounded them.

"I ain't givin' up without a fight! I'LL KNOCK YOUR BALLSIES OFF PUNK!" Helga shouted!

"You'll have to forgive her… she's a tomboy. But… I won't give up without a fight either!" They both pointed at the lanky man.

He glared at them.

"Get them," he said and swished his hand.

The group charged. Helga growled and just swished around before her fist made contact with a group members nose, causing it to cave in permanently!

Chouji shattered a member's jaw to pieces with a brutal uppercut to the chin! The member would never find himself chewing ever again. Helga showed no fear as she grabbed a member out of the mob by the throat. Giving him an eye shiner and then giving him a swift punch in the gut, knocking the wind out of him.

"Hit this one out please!" Helga tossed the man aside to deal with the others. Chouji's fist grew 7 times it's normal size and sent the member flying! He back slapped another member, breaking their neck as a gut-wrenching crack echoed. Upon grabbing another member Chouji head-butted him, cracking the member's skull in 5 places before tossing him head first into a nearby crate of fruits. Helga, took two members and slammed their foreheads on the ground repeatedly until their faces were shattered and broken.

"YOU BUNCH'O WEE MAGGOTS!" She jumped and hooked another in the jaw. As he flipped, he looked like a rag, doll that just got catapulted as he crashed into a house, causing an explosion of wood!

5 members jumped on Chouji at once. However, they underestimated his strength as he grabbed one by the legs and used the poor member as a slugging bat after shaking them all off. He swung the member so easily the guy looked like a child's toy, cracking other toy's heads. The man screamed bloody murder, until Chouji broke his back and threw shoved him head-first into the ground.

"PORK-CHOP! SWING MEH!" Helga called. Chouji grabbed her arms and spun around. She flailed about, unleashing brutal legs juts with her masculine thighs! She even had the skill to nail one of the members in the groin, thus sterilizing him forever.

"I KNOCKED YOUR BALLSIES OFF BOY!" She laughed. Chouji set her down. One member came up from behind Helga as she turned around and head butted her!

"Oaf! …" she gasped. The man stepped back, holding his head.

"Gah… fuck lady… what's your damn skull made of?"

"What's yours!? Made of marshmallows!?" She growled and leaned back before letting lose a wicked beating on the poor guy. She twisted his legs and arms in places he didn't even know could go!

Chouji flinched a bit and turned away. After Helga was done and swiped her hands clean.

"Was that the best you could doo? Your group's all gone and now you're the only one thar lanky mann…" she said. Chouji stepped up beside her.

The man stared at them.

"Impressive… very impressive. To think that you both had teamwork and were able to fight without getting tired means… I'll have to use this…" he said. Helga growled and started walking towards the guy. Right when she was face-to-face with him, the man opened his eye. Chouji watched, flabbergasted as Helga fell over in the snow.

"Helga!" He gasped. He locked eyes with the lanky man… He didn't remember what he saw, things turned black and like that, he was out cold in the snow. The man blinked, the unseen force within his eyes gone.

"You will be commended for your impressive fighting skills," he said. He looked at them, "Alright… those of you who did not get nearly beaten and killed… please take them… you others come with me, and those of you who aren't dead… get yourselves to the hospital, you disgust me," he said and walked away.

"OH MY GOD! MY JAW! MY JAW! MY JAW!" one man screamed!

"YOUR JAW! MY FUCKIN' NUT SACK! OH MY GOD!"

Screams echoed from some of the men. The lanky man walked away with the others. Chouji and Helga, with much effort for Chouji, were dragged off somewhere…

_*On the West side*_

"Oh my gosh Shikamaru! Hurry up already!" A annoying voice echoed.

"What a drag you are you know. Gimme a minute will'ya?" He groaned.

"Gosh… well if you weren't so damn slow… gah…" she groaned.

"Ino, what's your problem lately? Gosh… it's like seeing Sakura turn around for the good you've been acting less likable… she stood up to you finally… is that it?" Shikamaru asked. Ino looked flabbergasted.

"It's always about Sakura! Urgh! For once could we not talk about her!?" Ino groaned and turned and walked away. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head. He finished what he was doing and followed her.

"Jeez… Sakura has a change of life and now Ino's bitching constantly about it. What the hell? …*sigh* …whatever… we're looking for a freakin' dress for that stupid pageant. I hope Sakura wins too," he whispered to himself. He caught up to Ino. There was animosity between them in their relationship. Shikamaru was really getting sick of Ino's attitude.

"Now to get a dress and practice for the pageant. I can't wait to rub Sakura's face in the ground!" she chuckled as her eyes lit up in flames.

"…" Shikamaru said nothing and shook his head.

"What an adorable couple,"

Ino and Shikamaru turned and faced a tall and skinny man.

"Well… hnn… usually I have something to say but… oh well," he shrugged, "are you two going to come quietly? Or are we going to have to get noisy?" He asked.

"Excuse me? I'm shopping for a dress right now! Buzz off shit-face!" Ino hissed! She pulled Shikamaru along with her. The man whistled as a member cut Ino off.

"HEY! Fat-head! Get out of my way!" Ino growled!

"It's not her day today…" Shikamaru groaned rubbing his neck.

"You're coming with us, whether you like it or not…" the man said, "we aren't playing around,"

Both of them backed away, the crowd surrounding them.

"Hey hey hey! What's the big deal!?" Shikamaru demanded.

"The boss wants you and other targets. We're after someone… and you're going to be our bait…" the man replied.

"I don't think so…" Shikamaru said and kneeled to the ground, "Shadow… Possession Jutsu…" he whispered. His shadow reached out like a wicked arm and grabbed them all.

"…A Nara clan member yes? The boss warned me about you… an IQ of two-hundred… that's very impressive, and matched with the Shadow Possession Jutsu sums a wicked combination…" he said.

"Heh… I feel flattered that you'd say somethin' like that…" Shikamaru said. He stood up and moved his arms. They mimicked him amusingly. Shikamaru hadn't his weapons at the moment, he racked his brain for a way.

"Ino… a little help here!?"

Ino sighed and took a stance, "Alright! Jeez, Mind Transfer Jutsu!" she said, she then took control of one of the members.

"It's empty in this head of yours!" The Ino-possessed member said, "what do I do now genius?" She asked.

"Search for weapons! Any at all!" Shikamaru commanded. Ino searched. She found luck.

"He has… umm… a knife… a few of them," she said. The other members were struggling to get out of Shikamaru's shadow grip.

"Okay, throw them at the surrounding members now!" Shikamaru commanded! Ino check the knives at the hearts of 6 members, Shikamaru letting go of them before they hit! They slumped dead to the snow blanketing the ground, bleaching it red. "Good job Ino! Any more knives!?" Shikamaru asked.

She searched, "no!" she said and let go of the members mind. Once returning to her own body, she awoke and looked at Shikamaru, "idiot! You didn't catch me!?" the infuriated Ino blatantly asked!

"AHH! DAMN! NOT SO LOUD! Sorry! It wasn't my fault! I was like.. What, five feet away from you? Plus I was locked in the technique!"

"You could have moved!" Ino growled and hit him on the head!

"OUCH!" Shikamaru yelled! The members felt it and groaned, however Shikamaru lost control of his shadows in the process! "SHIT! DAMMIT INO!" He yelled! The members rubbed their heads and ran towards the two! Once Shikamaru's shadow returned he disappeared and then appeared right behind one of the members! Sticking explosive tags on the backs of their heads, one by one, moving like lightning! Ino ran out of the way!

"What the!?" they all gasped! Shikamaru made a single hand-sign, and before they knew it, their heads exploded in a mass of blood and grey matter, inking the snow a dark red, darker than purple! Bits of skull were lying about, however it was almost impossible to tell what was which because of the fluids gushing out of their headless necks. Ino and Shikamaru looked at the man.

"Hmm… gory work indeed… I am impressed by how much you have spread," he said, "the exploding heads reminds me of my twisted and grisly child-hood… I would like to thank you for bringing back those wonderful memories…" he said and smiled. It made Ino shudder and Shikamaru gulp!

"However, I am not out to kill… I am out to collect. I suppose, as always, it is up to me to undo this… I'm sorry…" he said. The moment they looked straight into his eyes…

Blackness…

They both fell to the ground. The man sighing.

"The powers I have received make me an ultimate force of which cannot be stopped unless undone by a demon… whether he is half blood or full…" he said. He looked around… "it seems you both have obliterated the last of my group… hmm… no matter… really," he said. He began his walk towards them, "I'm almost done anyway… it does not matter," he said. He gathered his victims.

"Master… I need more minions to complete the job. What you have ever-so gratefully bestowed upon me… they are all weak…" He said. He stopped and then turned behind him.

"Ahh… more," he said. A fresh group appeared behind him. They were far stronger.

"Thank you… master," he said.

"Come hither minions… take these two back to the hide-out where the others are, I have not finished my chore yet," he said.

"Yessir!" they saluted and took the two, a few stayed with him.

"We are almost done, we have… four more… we must find…" he said. He could see the results of the battle though. However, he had to get the job done. It was his duty.

_*To the north of Konoha*_

Snow fell lightly on the blanket of white, frozen angel tears scattered in masses on the ground.

"Neji…" she said as she walked around the northern part of the park, "isn't the snow just beautiful?" she asked.

The Hyuuga looked up, his lavender pale eyes watching the frozen crystal fall from the sky, then looked at Tenten.

"It's very beautiful Tenten…" he replied in a monotone voice. She cocked her eyebrow at him. She really needed to get him to show his colours a little more. She grabed his arm and ran around the park a little bit. Neji still had that look on his face though. She groaned… she often wondered why he had such a large stick shoved up his butt.

"Lighten up Neji! Hinata can fend for herself!" Tenten said with a joyous tone.

"…you know I can't do that Tenten… I am her supervisor, and when she takes head of the clan I will be by her side to make sure nothing happens to her," he said.

"But that's Kiba's job now, Neji! What about me?" Tenten asked, furrowing her brows at him.

"Tenten, I do care about you, however I still am not comfortable with Kiba supervising Hinata… let alone… being alone with her. I'm sorry but I do feel this way… she is my cousin you know," he said. Tenten sighed and looked off into the distance… where she then saw a group walking their way.

"Neji… look…" Tenten said and pointed. He looked and saw.

"Hmm… what do you suppose… do you know them?" he asked.

"Pfft, like I know them…" she said.

"Alright… well… you two seem… more calm than the others I've faced," he said, "and you… you resemble the young girl whom was with that young man. What was her name? …Hinata?" He asked.

Neji's eyes went wide with shock!

"What!? What happened to Hinata!?" Neji demanded!

"…nothing bad has happened to her, I assure you. However, if you do not come with us quietly… or run away, I will assure you that something will, indeed, befall her. The young man was quite easy to fool. It was either between the girl or his beloved pet… I'm sure his impressive speed would have given me more trouble that some of the others…" he said.

"…What!?" Tenten gasped! "What others!?"

"…that is of no concern to you… unless you come with us… we are trying to find one other couple… call it a little game…" he said.

"…couple?" Neji asked.

"Perhaps… however, that is of no concern at the moment. Will you come quietly, or will you be subjected to a noisy and most unpleasant brawl?" He asked.

"I will not allow you to take the main Hyuuga branches child like some toy! I will end you!" He shouted! He activated his Byakugan! …the site before him… what was it? The man was dark. There was no sign of even a chakra system!

"Wh… what are you!?" Neji asked.

"I am nothing but a pawn to my master. However, I will change the subject and we will commence battle… after them!" he commanded!

They ran after the two. Neji took the special stance of the Hyuuga, in a blink they all fell to the ground, chakra bursts had destroyed their organs in a pinch. Tenten whipped out her scrolls and jumped in the air.

"Eat this!" She shouted as weapons of every shape and size were thrown at the lanky man. They stuck themselves inside him, on after another! Neji ran up to the man and began his Trigrams.

"Two! Four! Eight! Six-teen! Thirty-Six! Six-Four!" He spun, and finally unleashed his fury, "ONE-HUNDRED AND TWENTY EIGHT PALMS!" He shouted blatantly as his arms moved like that of a wild swarm of bees all at once! The lanky man was shot back into a tree! "Neji watched as the man sat there… and then like dead from a grave, he rose, the weapons still impaling his body!

"Impressive…" he said, "however, I shall not be killed that easily…" he said. "My turn… it seems," he said, "arise… HELL TOWERS!" he yelled, the tone of his voice changing to a dark and demonic one. Out from the ground, two large towers on both sides rose up, spiraling as he called their names! They looked… so wicked. Black as night in a gaudy design, lava-like veins within them. "FIRE!" He shouted! They glowed a mystical crimson as they shot pin-like needles at Neji!

He acted quickly! He rotated a full 360 degrees, expelling chakra from all points of his body! The impregnable wall deflected the shots fired!

"USELESS TOWERS! I RELEASE YOU!" He shouted and swished his arm! They burst into black smoke and sunk below into the depths of the earth. Behind him, two stone like figures moved, as though controlled by his will.

"What are those things!?" Neji gasped!

"Warriors of Hell…" he replied, "HAAACHHHHH!" he called. They responded, a beguiling crimson aura enveloping them. They pointed their flaming arms at Neji. A wave of some sort of energy was fired at him! Neji rotated again! Instead of bouncing off the wall, the energy seemed to swirl around as he rotated, forming a twister-like structure of energy.

"Neji!" Tenten gasped, she jumped up and fired shots of her weapons. They nailed the lanky man. The creatures seemed to stop… and then fell apart, turning back into earth. The energy disappeared and Neji stopped. The man arose again.

"It… does not hurt… nor cause me pain," he said, and looked at them, "I still have many tricks up my sleeve for you both, just remember… I am not out to kill you," he said. He shot his hands in the air, "I summon you… my beloved shadow children…" he said. Giggling could be heard as tiny little hands rose from the shadows in the ground.

"NEJI!!!" Tenten shrieked! He gasped and saw her being dragged down below!

"_**Hehehehehehee… play… with… us," **_five children appeared in front of the Hyuuga. Their blood-red eyes, yoke yellow teeth and bloody fingernails and shadow-like bodies crept closer to Neji.

"W-What is this?" He gasped.

"They are my hell children… aren't they adorable? They're playful… be nice my children… daddy needs him alive," he said. They giggled menacingly and nodded.

As they closed around the Hyuuga… he looked at Tenten. Her screaming as she was dragged under the earth… he found himself cornered! However he had to do what was right!

He leapt in the air, the children walking up into the air like ghosts! Their static giggles sounded like that of a T.V. without reception. Neji landed and ran towards Tenten! He grabbed her hand and pulled! The children's hands, however did not release her body. Instead, it brought about a stalemate between Neji's pulling and the children's hands.

"NEJI! HELP ME OUT!" Tenten shrieked!

"I'M TRYING! THEY AREN'T RELEASING YOU THOUGH!" He yelled!

"_**Through… the darkness you… willllll see… hahahahahaha…" **_they giggled. They never finished their song-like verse. Neji saw the children behind him etching close to the ground at him! He pulled with all his might.

"Children… take them to daddy's cell with all the other big kids… please," he said. They nodded. Neji gasped!

"GET OFF ME!" he yelled!

"_**Hehehehehe…"**_ they laughed. Neji and Tenten disappeared in their shadowy mass.

"One down… only one more couple to go," he said. He then walked away. He'd have to deal with this by himself now. What was the use of wasting humans if they weren't even decent enough to take a hold of other, far superior, humans? He hadn't a clue.

_*In the South of the village*_

"LEE!"

"VERDE!"

"LEE!"

"VERDE!"

"LEE!"

"VERDE!"

"YOUTH!"

Lee and Verde shouted! If you were looking for youth… or anything green, these two, along with their teacher, were… probably the first place you'd want to look, since they were… just about the only three people in Konoha who loved green, spandex and shouting.

"Ahh! Is the snow not beautiful?" Lee asked.

"It's very beautiful Lee!" She replied. They were in a hugging position on top of a hill that over-looked a view of the ocean in the far, far distance, surrounded by trees and hills.

"This place is absolutely beautiful Lee, where did you find it?" Verde asked. Lee thought.

"I was not the one that found it. It was Sakura who had. She usually came here to think about things, although she would not tell me…" he said.

"Oh! You know, Sakura's got herself such a lovely man now! Do you not see her happiness?"

"She's very happy! I'm glad she and Naruto are together. I'm also really glad that she's not fonding over Sasuke anymore, he's a jerk!" Lee said.

"Yeah, but he seems to have found someone too. That red-headed girl named… oh, what was her name?"

"Karin,"

"Oh right right! Yeah! Karin!" she said.

"Honestly I do not trust him with anyone. I think it'd just be easier if he lived an eternity of loneliness," Lee scoffed.

"That's not a very youthful thing to say Lee…" Verde said furrowing her eyebrows. Lee sweat-dropped.

"OH NO! YOU'RE RIGHT!" Lee shouted, crying tears!

"A touching moment between two lovers of green yes?" a monotonous voice said. They turned around and saw a man.

"Hello sir! May we help you?" Verde asked.

He stared at them, "you two are… not quick to judge are you?"

"What are you talking about? You seem like a regular man to me," Verde said.

"Hold on Verde," Lee said, "this… guy looks funny for some reason," he said.

"How?"

"Who are you sir?" Lee asked.

"…that is of no importance. I would like for you two to come with me please…" he said.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" Verde asked.

"…no… however I do need you to come with me,"

"We will no move unless we know what is going on!" Lee said raising his fist.

"I see, like the others before you, you have the spirit to fight, I commend you," he said.

"Lee what's going on?" Verde asked.

"I do not know, but it seems we are not leaving without a fight!" Lee said gripping his gauzed fist.

"Come to me," he said and waved his hand.

Like a speeding bullet, like vanished and appeared above the man!

"You are…" before the man could finish his sentence, Lee struck him against the jaw and sent him flying! Verde gasped and ran up the hill, careful not to slip on the snow!

"He is not normal Verde! Look!" Lee pointed! The man rose, like dead in the night and popped his broken neck back into place.

"You hit hard… impressive," he said, "this will prove interesting…"

"Come Verde!"

"Right!" She said! They both streaked like lightning towards him! Lee vanished as he struck the man up in the air! Verde appeared and did an axel flip, slamming her foot down on the man's face! He soared back down to earth as if gravity's hand had reached out and ripped him from the air! Grabbed him by the tail of his trench coat and swung him around 5 times before slamming him into a tree! Verde landed. The man rose again not long. His distorted and battered body popped itself gut-wrenchingly back into place.

"You two hit very hard. Goooooood," he said with a grin, "allow me to make my move now…" he said, and raised his arms, "ARISE! MY SHADOW CHILDREN!" he said!

"What is this?" Lee asked as hands made from the earth's shadows rose from below. Lee and Verde jumped! Extending their legs and linking hands, they soared through the air before barreling towards him like a green meteor! Their extended legs smashed his face in, the hands disappearing as he was sent back into a row of trees! He bounced like a rag-doll as Verde appeared above and Lee below, ready.

Verde sent hi hurdling back down to earth with a blazing axel kick.

"LEAF RISING WHIRLWIND!" Lee shouted as he spun around, gathering strength and then forced his leg up! He nailed the man in the face, sending him spinning back up!

Verde had enough time too execute a sort of, drilling kick. She was very flexible. The man's face took the hit. Like a leaf he fell to earth.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Lee shouted, spun around and took to the air, landing too brutal leg hits to the lanky man. He flopped about like a flounder on dry land! Verde landed next to Lee.

"Good job Lee!" She said with glee!

"Thank you! And you as well!" He said an hugged her.

"My sexy green beast!" She giggled!

"I AM NOT DONE YET!" The man arose again, popping his body back into place! His voice changed drastically! "I SHALL GIVE YOU A FIGHT!" He said and grabbed his right arm!

Lee and Verde gasped as their eyes went wide! The man reached down his throat and… pulled out a ball! Why he did that, Lee and Verde had no clue! The lanky man looked at them.

"This, shall be fun…" he said. Lee and Verde vanished. The lanky man didn't want the battle to end so early, but this was getting old. He held the ball up, it was the colour of blood. As soon as he heard the wind rustle, the ball exploded! Lee and Verde shrieked as red liquid knocked them back. It hardened and molded onto them, a stick substance.

"It is a substance that is formed from the fluids in my body. A handy weapon… yes?" He asked.

"Verde!"

"Lee!"

The stick substance swallowed them whole. The man sighed. He had completed his work, the day was still young. He grabbed the two valiant fighters, popping his neck and walked off… as though… nothing ever happened. The only difference, was that the snowy landscape had changed due to Lee's and Verde's powerful taijutsu abilities. The man was going to look forward to the next battle… which, knowingly, would be his downfall.

"Master… if it were not for being a demon, know that I would have failed you… these powerful warriors are to be commended for their bravery and sense to protect others… phase one, is complete," he said.

It has been a long time since I have updated, and now I have finally! PART ONE COMPLETE! Stay tuned, for part two.

_**FLAMERS HAVE BEEN WARNED. I DON'T NEED YOUR SHIT. **_


	15. Vengeance Pt 2

**Another chapter! I think I may take a break from drawing fan arts LOL! Well, if I ever hope to get the other stories started I figure I'd better get started on working on them. PART TWO!**

**

* * *

**

_**Naruto: …it's quiet**_

_**Sakura: Yeah… where'd everyone go?**_

_**KsNandS: I dunno :3 BUT… look at alll the trees knocked over, and the blood, and the brains, and the gore, and the SNOW!**_

_**Naruto: …**_

_**Sakura: Eww… do you have to point out the obvious?**_

_**KsNandS: *Drags one of the bodies over leaving behind a trail of brains* YUSH! Look!**_

_**Sakura: EWWW! STOP IT!**_

_**Naruto: …nasty…**_

_**KsNandS: HAHA! IT'S FAKE!**_

_**Sakura: Doesn't look fake!**_

_**Naruto: …nope… don't look fake to me either…**_

_**KsNandS: *Drops the body making it go "Squish"* Yeah, you're right. SO! Ready for the new chapter!**_

_**Naruto and Sakura: PLEASE!**_

_**Naruto: This story is almost three years old! I HAVE TO KICK KILLDOZER'S ASS STILL!**_

_**Sakura: I told you not to go anywhere near him!**_

_**KsNandS: DON'T SPOIL IT DUMMY! *Jumps on Naruto and covers his mouth* You spoil eet for mee watchers I KEEL YOU!**_

_**Naruto: *Apathetic Cartoon look with black eye sand a sweat-drop* Get off…**_

_**KsNandS: *Hopes off his head***_

_**Sakura: …can we start now?**_

_**KsNandS: YUSH! READY!**_

_**Naruto: Right!**_

_**Sakura: *Nod***_

_**KsNandS, Naruto and Sakura: LET THE CHAPTER CONTINUE!**_

_**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

It was dark. Where were they? They hadn't an inkling. All they saw was a bunch of darkness, lit by a single burning candle, and each other. They all stayed silent, except for grunting in the corner of the stone cell. Lavender eyes and slitted black eyes stared down.

"So… everyone's here… right?" Hinata asked, looking around.

"Not everyone," Lee replied, "Naruto and Sakura haven't been captured yet," he finished.

"Oh… I hope they're both okay," Tenten said, "I hope they can handle themselves,"

"Well, unlike someone," Neji began, "and I'm not pointing fingers, but unlike all of us, we actually fought the man…" He finished.

"Watch it Hyuuga! If they hadn't surrounded me from both sides of the damn field I would'a taken 'em!" Kiba growled.

"But the point is, you failed to even inflict any harm on them, they walked all over you," he said, "and you couldn't even protect the one you love so dearly… sad, isn't it…" he said. He dare not take it into question. Kiba failed to protect Hinata, "how can you maintain a relationship if you cannot even protect the one's you love Kiba? Or maybe, that isn't the case," he said. Kiba grit his teeth, "between Hinata and Akamaru… who do you care about the most?" Neji questioned.

"Shut your fucking mouth Neji!" Kiba snarled, "I love 'em both!"

"Then why did you not protect them?"

"Neji," Hinata's voice echoed, "Kiba was willing to fight, but he couldn't. I wasn't able to activate my Byakugan to help!"

Neji's eyes widened, "preposterous! I activated mine easily! Nothing could ever get in the way of activating the Byakugan!" Neji hissed!

"B-But!"

"I'll hear none of it Hinata!"

"Hey! Don't talk to her like that!" Kiba growled. Hinata held his arm.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Tenten punched Neji in the arm!

"Yeah, both of you are starting to annoy the hell out of me…" Shikamaru groaned.

"Let's just forget about our differences and start trying to find a way out of here," Chouji said.

Hinata and Neji activated their Byakugan! They scanned the area.

"I… don't see much. It looks like a rundown place really. I can sense life-forms too," Neji said. Hinata looked around.

"The cell's bars are composed of chakra steel… and the walls are protected as well. Someone must want us to stay put," She said. They all sighed, except Shino who grunted a bit.

"How ya holdin' Shino?" Kiba asked.

"…peachy… " he said.

"Hang on Shino, we'll be out of here soon," Angel said, "I hope…"

They all sighed. They didn't really know what that lanky man had to do with them.

"So, all you guys were targets of that weird guy too?" Lee asked.

"Pfft," Kiba scoffed, "we're all here aren't we? Gaaahhh… this'll be boring as hell. And we'd better get another candle, this one's goin' out," Kiba said.

"Arrrrr," Akamaru whimpered.

"Well, we aren't goin' anywhere… I'm sure someone'll come sooner or later to check on us," Chouji said.

"Thaat's moy Lamb-Chop! Always thinkin' with 'is brean!" Helga said and gave him a smooch on the cheek.

"Yeah! And someone will have to come get us out of here too!"

"I think Tsunade will, she's the one who senses thee things you know?" Tenten asked.

"Not if she's drunk on sake!" Kiba retorted. If was… quite true.

"Kurenai will come!" Hinata said

"Nah, she's raising a baby! Asuma will!" Kiba said

"Dumbass! Asuma's raising the baby too!" Neji said.

"Asshole," Kiba murmured.

"Kakashi! What about him!" Ino asked.

"Kakashi and Anko on a snow day? Pfft, hell no. Anko'd be too busy reddening his dick," Shikamaru groaned. They all stared at Shikamaru… "What? …hey Anko's a pervert…" he said. Kiba's eyes were little white balls… bad image…

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee and Verde shouted!

"…HELL NO!" They all shouted back. Lee and Verde groaned.

"Then who?" Ino asked.

"……………………………......"

"N-Naruto and Ssss-Sakura," Shino uttered. They all looked at him.

"How do you know?" Kiba asked. Ino scoffed at the mere mention of Sakura's name.

"That little pink slut can't even…" she stopped. They all stared at her. She crossed her arms and grunted.

"…hey Ino," Kiba began. She turned slightly, "whatever the fuck's up your ass get it out! Sakura beat the fuck out of you last time I remember. If you don't watch what ya say she'll probably knock you out!" he said.

"Shut up Kiba…" Ino said.

"Don't mind her," Shikamaru said, "now… it sounds… a little farfetched that Naruto and Sakura would even be in the vicinity, but they're the only one's we can count on,"

"Well… worth believing," Tenten began, "I just hope we'll get out of here soon. It's too cold down here, and it won't do Shino's back any good either," Tenten said.

"I'll be fine…" Shino said, "for now… we just sit tight… and keep quiet," he said. They all looked at one another as they could heard the icy wind howl faintly outside.

*With Naruto and Sakura*

"Gaaahhh… I'm so boohooed," Naruto groaned as he flipped through channels on the T.V.

"Then do something…" Sakura said.

"I already worked out for my two hours," he said, "what else is there to do?"

Sakura thought for a moment, "Well," she said as her fingers walked up his chest, "we could…" she giggled.

"Ohhhhh, you naughty girl," he chuckled. She looked at him as though he were a pervert.

"Not that dummy, I meant hot chocolate…" she said ad got up and walked into the kitchen. Naruto felt like he just got rejected…

"Ouch… that stung babe…" he said. She laughed!

"I dunno… but if you don't get you half-naked butt in here and help me there won't be any loving for you tonight…" she said. Naruto sat up…

"GIMME LOVE!" He ran into the kitchen and squeezed her.

"Your chest is sweaty!" She complained.

"You know you like it…" he growled.

"Shut up…" she blushed. He purred in her ears and let her go. She wiped her clothes of his excretions. He wiped his forehead and chuckled. She eyed his tattoos.

"You still have those?" She asked. He looked.

"Huh… never noticed them really…"

"You must be hard-headed…"

"Yup!" he replied with a foxy grin. She sighed and shook her head before turning back to the milk boiling in the kettle. She extracted two coffee cups from the cupboard and set them on the counter near the stove. Naruto opened up the pantry and pulled out a bag of marshmallows, "hehe," he chuckled. She looked and shook her head.

"Lug-nut," she said. When the kettle began screaming, Sakura took it off and poured the cups full of milk before adding the chocolate mix. Naruto opened the bag of marshmallows and got a handful.

"Here ya go my pretty pink blossom, marshmallows for youuu!" he cooed. Sakura giggled cutely and popped a few of them in her mouth. She got under Naruto and rubbed the bottom of his jaw line before reaching up and pulling him into a passionate kiss.

He grunted, until he felt a few things slip into his trap. Only one thing buzzed through his mind really.

"Marshmallow, marshmallow, marshmallow, marshmallow," the word buzzed. She let go and pat him on the shoulder.

"Here you go!" She said and handed him his cup.

"Yummy!" licking his lips he walked into the living room with her. She patted the spot next to her and he sat like a lump of potatoes just fell onto the ground. She jumped up a little bit before landing.

"Must you do that?"

"That or I could tackle you, which do you prefer?" He asked cocking his head to the side away from her.

"Oh, what do I prefer?" She asked. He grinned. She wiped that grin off his face when she gripped his cheeks, twisted his neck and locked him into another kiss.

"I like this… preference!" he said. She shook her head.

"Shut up and put more into it!" She ordered. He did it like a good little boy. From the time they began this session on the couch they decided to put it as a competition to see whom could outlast the other in a kiss. Unfortunately it was a stalemate, both were showing no sign of letting up. After a few minutes, both separated.

Naruto grinned, "heh, I'm not tired… I'm a stamina freak!" He chuckled. Sakura, amidst her slight panting cocked her eyebrow.

"I'll get you one of these days lug-nut. And when I do, you'll be sorry!" she gave him a tone of voice. He found it playful for some reason.

"Hehehehe, talk more like that… AND MEH FOXEH INSTINCTS WILL COME OUT! RAWR!" He growled and pounced on her, both of them wrestling on the couch. Sakura laughed, Naruto tickling her into submission, "YOU CANNOT HIDE THOSR TICKLEH SPOTS FROM MEH!" He laughed!

"Y-YOU'LL BE S-S- HA! SORR-HAHA-RY!" She laughed in submission!

"RAWR!" Naruto roared and stuck his tongue out. Sakura pushed him off, "hey! …wait… hey!"

"Hehehhehehehe," Sakura giggled menacingly.

"Stay away! NOO! NOT THE ARMPITS! NO NO NO! GRAAAHHH!" Naruto fell off the couch as she lunged at him. They both fell off the couch and landed with a gigantic 'THUD' thanks to Naruto's weight.

"STOP! UNCLE!" Naruto called!

"Sorrryyyyy, that's not the word!" Sakura chuckled and continued her submission. Naruto roared with laughter and tried getting her off! Finally he rolled over and got up and streaked off down the hallway! Sakura jumped up and ran off after him giggling. She looked into the bathroom, as the door was open. No sign of him, and she ran out and then into the bedroom. She looked everywhere… even under the massive bed. Where did he go? Sakura thought hard… but then, she remembered something. She looked up on the ceiling!

"AHHHHHH!" Naruto yelled! It was so funny Sakura burst into laughter and fell back on the bed.

"W-What was that!" She asked. Naruto laughed, but sadly he lost his footing on the ceiling and tumbled down! On reflex he flipped around and landed on his feet! Sakura stopped laughing as though she had just seen an Ino-pig fly… only, she didn't have a bomb to throw, "Naruto! Are you okay?" She questioned jogging over to him. He stood up and grinned.

"Heh, yeah, I'm fine," scratching the back of his head, "I guess it was a reflex of somethin'" he replied. Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"Lucky you," she said. He shrugged and wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah… well, if you say so, heh," he replied and walked them both back into the living room where they sat and drank their cocoa. It had cooled a bit, and was still warm to their lips. Naruto looked outside. The snow had subsided, at least for now. He hoped it would let up at least a little bit more. He needed to go somewhere today, it was important, and it involved Sakura. He looked over at her, she was young, a pure cutie in everyway, her pink hair, her green eyes, her eyelashes and those rosy cheeks that just rosed up more when she was happy! He never though he'd see someone like this in his life. Well, probably, the reason was most likely because she didn't know about his… inner being. With his birthday past and, as Kyuubi had stated, he was now a half-demon. The title didn't sit well with him, and he really remembered nothing of what happened on that day Sakura went through with him on his day. As the months advanced farther into December he couldn't help but wonder what would be in store for them. Plus he still had this really odd feeling of knowing Sakura way back. It was weird because he hadn't even known her! Either there was something in the past or his mind had gone through the biggest fuckery on the entire planet… on or the either. He put his penny on the mind-fuckery, but hell, anything was possible. It was a fucked, crazy world he knew. The people were fucked and just about anything else was when he thought deeply enough.

He sighed and took a sip of his cocoa, the marshmallows melting away in his mouth. She looked at him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked in a cute tone of voice. He chuckled. She was fucking adorable.

"Nothin' really… just a bunch of stuff I've been thinkin'bout over this past half-year, and putting my opinion on it," he replied and took another swing of his chocolate.

"Oh…" she said. She oft wonder… about their relationship. …Oh good lord not this again, even though it aroused questions she really had a hard time dismissing.

"What're you thinkin' about?" He wondered. She looked at him and smiled.

"Same thing as you. How I leaped from being completely unpopular and a nerd to someone who has the hottest guy in the entire school to being my boyfriend…" she replied. What a mouthful.

"Heh, damn! Well… I ain't got anything to say about that! Haha!" he laughed. She was funny at times, usually when they dealt about him. Even though, Naruto had to agree. First he thought she was weird, but then at times, he kinda well into the little love web. A little quick. Was he weak minded? Or maybe it was just her being her little cute, abnormal and completely innocent self… maybe. His penny was placed on the… being cute and innocent.

There was an odd silence that grew between them. Naruto turned his head and looked outside. The snow had subsided somewhat more. He thought, if he was to do this for her now would probably be the best time. Chances were, more snow, more cold, more freezing his ass off… yeah. He finished his hot cocoa and took the cup to the kitchen and cleaned it, placing it in the drying rack on the other half-side of the sink. He walked into their bedroom, got his gloves and his black trench coat on, buttoning it up. For the hell of it he even put on his sunglasses. He didn't know why, he just looked good with them on. He checked for his wallet and nodded. He walked back into the living room.

"Where are you going?" Sakura asked standing up with her cup of cocoa. He slipped his black boots on and grinned.

"Goin' out for a while. Stay here, I need to do somethin' okay?" He asked. The limits of curiousness never reached her.

"…where are you going?" She asked redundantly.

"Just somewhere real quick. I'll be back, I promise," he replied… almost equally redundant. She stood there as he walked, gave her a big smooch on the lips and forehead before walking away and out the door. She just stood there with a perplexed look on her face. She pondered what was important enough to keep from telling her.

…oh well…

She shrugged and sighed. Whatever he wanted to get it must have been important for him. Oh well, she'd just have to see when he got back. Sakura looked around and shrugged again, walking down the hall, Sakura grabbed a blanket and a pillow from the closet, fixed herself some crackers and more cocoa. He sat down in front of the T.V. and flipped it to the Soap Opera.

"Kenji! Don't! She's no good for you!" Sakura gasped!

*With Naruto*

As he walked down the quiet and desolate street, she pondered exactly what to get her… or rather, if he even remembered what he was going to get her. Wait… wait… WAIT… yeah, he forgot.

"Gaaahhhh crap…" he sighed. He looked up and saw the bridal shoppe. OH YEAH, that's where he needed to go… or at least he thought.

He pressed his face up against the glance and looked in. He wish his nose would allow him more room to push flat up against. Stupid nose. Luckily… not a single soul was in there, except for this lady that was watching… that fuckin' soap opera.

"…stupid soap opera's…" he groaned. He walked inside. The women turned around and her eyes widened a little to see a man in her store.

"Umm… can I help you hun?" She asked. He looked around and casually strolled about.

"Yeah… umm," he scratched his head, "do you sell dresses? Like… I dunno, those… big pretty ones?" He asked.

"…umm… what kind?" She was confused. They had big and pretty but what the hell did he want?

"Umm… kinda like prom but… ehhh, like, show-type dresses. You know, somethin' kinda… fancy for…" he thought.

"As in, competition or?"

"YEAH! Competition! Somethin' that'll make my girlfriend look like she was meant to be number one!" he nodded. She cocked her eyebrow.

"Honey… how old are you?" She asked.

"…nineteen?"

"And she?"

"…seven…teen?"

The lady fluffed her curly brown hair about, she had large hoop earrings on, large red nails and was dressed in a sweater and skinny black jeans.

"Alright sweetie, I think I might have what you're lookin' for," she said and stepped in the back. Naruto cocked his eyebrow and lowered his shades a bit, "any particular colour, fashion or even style you want hun!" she called.

"Umm… whatever one you think looks best I guess. He favorite color is pink!" he called after. Just like her hair, he thought. She walked back in with a large box and brushed her hair behind her ears.

"Okay sweetie, this one should do it," she said. She opened the box and pulled it out. It was… really pretty, he thought. It was a simple evening gown, strapless, a light pink with a red flower design that looked as thought he flower's petals were spreading about in a wind. Naruto nodded.

"Wow! I like that one! This can be worn to like… say, there was a competition in a school and one girl competed against all the others to earn some kinda title called "Konoha Queen", right?" he asked. The lady looked at him.

"Honey, this dress will woo the crowd, and judges if she struts it right. I can she's already wooed you into buying it for her," she cocked her eyebrow with a grin.

"She doesn't know I'm buying it for her. It's a surprise," he said, "somethin' she wouldn't expect you know?" he finished his sentence with a sigh.

"Ahhh, Mr. Romeo's thinkin' right then, well, this'll be a good dress even if she doesn't win. It's great for occasions too!" she said and put it back in the box. Wow… that was easy, Naruto thought. Now all he had to do was pay

"Twenty-two-ninty-five-fifty honey ($2295. 50)" she said. Naruto cringed.

"Uhhh… whuuutttt?" he stuttered. She looked at him and sighed.

"You can't buy it an you?" She asked. He looked around in his wallet.

"Uhhh… no…" he replied.

"How much ya got sweetie?" She asked.

"Umm… lesse here. I got… one, two three, twenty-one-fifty-two-ninty-five ($2150. 95)" he replied. She thought.

"You really lookin' to buy this dress?"

"Oh yeah, I am! This is my girl's chance to shine. She's never really been popular and this other chick is always pickin' on her. So, I decided to enter her, and we both agreed we'd do our best," The lady thought for a moment and cocked her eyebrow.

"Hmm, alright, just gimme all that and take it," she said. He looked at her.

"Really? For real!" He emphasized. She nodded and crossed her arms.

"Well, any man who's lookin' to make his girl pretty on that stage is okay in my book sweetie. Now are you gonna pay or not? I have to leave here in a while," she said. Naruto thrust the money into her hands. She put her hands on her hips as he picked it up and put it on his shoulder.

"Thanks lady! I really appreciate it! I can see the look on her face now!" he grinned foxily.

"Oh, she's a lucky girl. Someone like you doing all this for her. Does she know how lucky she is?" the lady questioned.

He put his finger up to his lip, "uhhh… well, I think she knows, but I dunno what's special about me. I'm just a guy," he replied.

"Don't worry honey, you'll figure it out someday. Everyone's special sweetie, but I can see one particular spectacle in you," she said. He blinked.

"Alright honey, off with you! I gotta close up shop now!" she said.

"Okay, thanks by the way! Bye!"

"Bye honey!" she waved. When he exited she sighed and crossed her arms, "yup… somethin' special,"

*With Naruto*

Naruto grinned all the way down the street as he walked with the box! He got Sakura a dress! He hoped she liked it, after all it burned a whole in his damn pocket. Well, it was pink, she liked pink, so he knew she'd like it. For some reason, he had this thing that made her tick. He didn't call himself no professional, but he knew her.

"Big brother!" Naruto stopped and heard a childish voice in the distance.

"Ohh! HEY! What'cha doin'? It's cold!" he greeted.

"THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG! SAKURA'S GONE AND THE APARTMENT IS ALL MESSED UP!" Kishimaru panicked! Naruto's eyes widened.

"WHAT!" He yelled!

"C'MON!" Kishimaru grabbed his hand and led him to the apartment!

"W-Wait! HEY! HOW DO YOU KNOW!" Naruto questioned.

"Hey! …I wanted to see Sakura…" he replied. Naruto sweat-dropped. They arrived at the apartment and Naruto swung the door open! A horrid sight beheld him!

"…M-My home! MY HOME!" He gasped. He dropped the box and put both hands on his head. The apartment was trashed as trashed could get! The tables were turned over, T.V. busted, Couched thrown against the corner, fridge empty with the milk carton drained all over the tile, smashed and broken cup's scattered pieces everywhere! "SAKURA!" he yelled and ran down the hallway! He opened the closet and looked in there, then the bathroom! The only thing broken was the shower pane, but even then he was pissed! He ran to the bedroom! Clothing scattered, the glass closet doors shattered and broken, he bed sheets gone! He ran to the open window and saw them buried in the snow! He grit his teeth.

"FFFUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKKK!" He cursed at the top of his lungs! His voice echoed across the village. He panted vigorously, his blood had boiled, causing his eyes to change somewhat. He jumped out the window and grabbed the sheets. He went back through the window and threw the soaking sheets against the wall and slammed the door shut. He saw Kishimaru cleaning up a little bit by picking up cups and shards of cups, "hey, I'll clean that up, " he said, "but right now I gotta find who did this, okay? Did you see anything?" Naruto asked.

He said nothing and pointed towards the wall. Naruto turned around. Scribbled in red ink across the wall was;

FIND US IF YOU CAN. ABANDONED SHACK… EAST

Naruto balanced himself, stepping side to side and then shook his head, inhaling a sharp breath.

"Alright then… hey, okay, can I ask you to do somethin' for me?" He questioned. The boy was all ears. It was always like him to listen to his older sibling.

"Can I get you to… maybe tidy up a bit around here while I go and… take care of business?" Naruto asked.

"Oh sure big brother! Kishimaru will do his best! Kishimaru wonders who did such a bad thing… and who took Sakura!" he pondered.

"…I dunno… I just don't know…" he replied, "alright, pick up the sheets and clothing in the bedroom. Fold them and set them right here. If they have stains of 'em, just toss 'em in," he looked around and then walked into the hallway, brought back a basket and set it near the small boy," in here, okay? And here," he set. Naruto flipped the couch back over and set the T.V. and night stand straight. The couch was stainless, the coffee table had bits of hot cocoa on it. Most likely, Sakura had gotten another cup. Naruto fixed the apartment up a bit. Kishimaru gathered up all the dirty clothing and put it un the basket while he got the others that weren't stained. He jumped on the couch, doing his brother's bidding.

"Good luck big brother," he called as Naruto was about to leave, "Kishimaru hopes Sakura is okay…" he said, furrowing his brows.

"She'd better be…"

"Hehehehehe!" Kishimaru giggled, "cause they don't know Mr. Kyuubi… hehehehehe…" he said, giggling a bit… menacingly here and there.

"No… no they don't… Be right back," Naruto replied and walked out the door. Kishimaru just sat there humming a little tune to himself and bouncing around on the couch while he folded the clothing as best he could.

"Mr. Kyuubi! Mr. Kyuubi! Mr. Kyuubi!" he sang.

*With Sakura*

"LET ME GO! HELP!" a girl's screams could be heard through a burlap sack she was placed in.

"Shut up…" a man grunted. She had been annoying the fuck out of him since he placed her in that sack.

"YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" She shrieked!

"I said shut up!" he groaned. He got down in the cellar and opened the cell door before throwing her in there.

"You have a new in-mate," he chuckled," play nice," he waved and locked the door.

"Hello! Hello!" She watched the bag open. She got out and looked around. There was a candle flickering. She looked around, "w-what is this place?" she clutched her sides as her breath shot out and then became evanescent.

"Sakura?" she heard a familiar voice. Her eyes adjusted. She saw them all sitting their, eyes fixated on her.

"Kiba? …everyone, what are you doing here?" She questioned in shock!

"We're wondering the same thing!" Hinata replied, "this man just came and harvested us like crops! We have no idea what's going on!"

"Where's Naruto?" Kiba asked. She shrugged.

"He had to go on an errand. A few minutes after he left this group came in and this frighteningly scrawny man with blood red eyes came through the door! Before I knew it they had shoved me into a sack! I heard all this breaking and crashing, I think they wrecked our apartment!"

"Ohh maannn… urgh, this makes no sense… what would they want you for?" He asked.

"I dunno Kiba… I don't… I hope they're not trying to antagonize Naruto…" she said.

"Maybe it's not us they're after," Shikamaru said.

"What'd you mean?" Kiba questioned. The pineapple-headed young man scratched the back of his head.

"Well… they didn't do anything with us… so, I'm sure they're trying to get Naruto. It sounds farfetched but in any case… that's what I think. Remember on the first day of school? Naruto pissed Killdozer off… he said he'd fight Naruto and Sakura didn't want him too?" Shikamaru asked.

"…Wait… you weren't around then!"

Shikamaru crossed his arms, "yeah I was, I just didn't say anything. After I over-heard I went on with my day, thinking it was just some stupid idiot trying to piss off an even bigger idiot…" he said. Sakura gave that one to him.

"So… all this is because Naruto made Killdozer… angry?" she had no clue what the guy's problem was. But, she had said he was… a little mental at one time she remembered. Sighing she held herself. It fell silent and she began shivering.

"…I-I sh-should have worn m-my-my j-j-jacket!" she shuddered. Kiba unzipped his jacket and took it off. Hinata's eyes widened.

"Kiba, are you sure?" Hinata asked.

"She's cold, I'm only doing this for a friend," he answered, "here Sakura, you can have my jacket. It's still warm!" he said with a toothy grin. She looked at him, and then at Hinata who nodded with a smile. Kiba put it around her and zipped it up. She stopped shivering a bit.

"Thank you, Kiba," Sakura said.

"Don't sweat it!" he grinned. Hinata smiled and cuddled up to him.

"I love you Kiba," she said with a smile.

"Awe! I love you too!" he replied in a humorous tone.

"So… Sakura," Kiba began curiously. She looked at him, "who's got bigger arms? Naruto or me?" He asked. Sakura sweat-dropped.

"K-Keep trying Kiba… Naruto lifts around four-hundred-fifty…" she replied. His jaw dropped!

"W-W-W…" stuttering the dog man groaned.

"S-Sorry… you and Naruto should work out then if you're looking to build," she said. Kiba shrugged.

"Jeez… looks like I'm gonna have to…" he replied in a small groan of voice. She laughed.

Meanwhile, Ino sat in the back, facing away from Sakura and the others. There was no way she'd be apart of this little gathering with Sakura in it. She bet Sakura didn't even put up a fight against those pricks. Pfft, weakling.

All Ino could really do was wonder if it was dark or light. She hadn't a clue really, it was too dark and there was no cell window. She wondered how there could even be a house that was built like this. It must've been an old house.

"I guess all we can do is wait until Naruto gets here," Tenten said.

"If it is anyone, it is Naruto that will come and save us!" Lee said with a hint of assurance. They looked at one another, and then at Sakura. There was no doubt in her mind and she smiled.

"Yes… he will. I know Naruto so far… and if he's discovered what happened… most likely he's lost his temper and is storming about to find me," she replied. They… all shuddered a bit at that thought. After seeing Naruto display his temper on Sasuke, they wondered if it was even a good thing. There was nothing more to say that they could think of.

"Naruto… be safe…" Sakura wished.

*Outside*

Naruto stormed through the town, red in the face literally from anger! Not even the frozen wind and constant snow fall could cool him down! His whiskers had blackened to the consistency colour of charcoal black! Underneath his sunglasses his eyes were pissed-bloody red! He arrived to a house. He didn't care if it wasn't an epic walk up to the fucking shack, like most people did really. All he wanted, was his girl, and the blood of the son-of-a-bitch who took her and fucked his apartment up!

"COME OUTTA THERE YOU FUCKER! DON'T MAKE ME COME IN THERE!" He roared over the howling wind! There was no answer. He could sense the presence of many inside the shack. He wondered if one of them was Sakura.

Walking up to the shack he jiggled the knob, it was locked. It seemed as though there was a seal that was protecting the entire house, and for some reason there was an odd shaped carving in the door. Naruto pounded and scratched at the door! He couldn't get through.

"FUCK!" He cursed! Someone must have the carving needed. He wondered who even built these kinds of houses! By the looks of them, they were old. Made out of wood that decayed, however held strong over the… what, past few hundred centuries! He sighed and looked around. He wondered which of the houses was which… until, he heard footsteps through the snow, heading his way! He jumped up on a house and scanned the area! Through the snow he could see a character trudging through the white wasteland. He… recognized that coat… "oh… no, you don't…" he growled deeply. Crouching on all fours, he jumped off the building!

"Dammit, the boss is gonna kill me!" He stuttered, "it's fucking cold out here too!"

"**DIE!" **a demonic voice roared at him! He gasped and looked up! Naruto came crushing down on him! He extended his claws and ripped them through the member's face!

"OH MY FUCKING-AHHHHHHH!" The screams of the bloodying member echoed through the icy air as Naruto reached deeper into his face! He grabbed his brain stem and RIPPED the member's brain out and took a chunk of it off with his teeth and spit it out on the ground before crushing it! The deep, crimson blood squirting from the gaping hole in the his head, dying the snow. Naruto sniffed the coat and then the air… despite through the, repulsive, yet to Naruto, delicious scent of fore and blood, the man's own blood dripping from Naruto's lips, and had slightly dyed his protruding teeth red, he picked up a similar scent! Loosing a deep… blood curdling moan from the depths of his throat, he got on all fours and streaked off towards the scent!

"**KILL! KILL! KILL!" **he screeched unintelligently as he plowed through the snow, leaving a diamond, dust and red flurry wake in his path. He was out, for the kill, and little did he know… he was expected…

*To be continued*

Part 2 finished! Part 3 one the way!

* * *

**Read and review please! Flamers and trolls… grow the fuck up…**


	16. Vengeance Pt 3

The third chapter! Well, at least this story is on it's way to being finished. I'm really sorry I've not been updating lately. I'll do my best to update sooner, okay? Also, umm, not sure if this information is correct, but, make sure you keep your documents of your story chapters close. I've heard that there will be a story sweep in the Naruto section. Just warning you all.

_**KsNandS: Smells like blood in here…**_

_**Naruto: GRRRRR!**_

_**KsNandS: Uh ohhhhhh**_

_**Naruto: …*Sits down and uses his leg to scratch his ears***_

_**KsNandS: …*Pulls out a squeaky toy from out of nowhere***_

_**Naruto: *Looks intently at it and sits up on all fours, tail wagging…***_

_**KsNandS: *Squeak! Squeak Squeak!***_

_**Naruto: GRAH! *Jumps up and down***_

_**KsNandS: GO GET EET BOY! *Throws it***_

_**Naruto: *Dashes after it kicking up snow at me***_

_**KsNandS: *Looks like a snowman* …good boy?**_

_**Naruto: *Picks up toy with mouth and squeaks it* **_

_**KsNandS: . …Let the story chapter continue…**_

The ice and wind had strengthened, the howling of the wind signified it. Through the massive storm, Naruto was streaking through the village uttering the word "Kill" over and over again. Blood had frozen to his lips, while little tiny bubbles of red chakra fluttered about him. He stood up in a squat with his hands at his chest animal like and sniffed the air.

The scent was still strong as he dashed like a bolt of lightning towards the location. It was a quick run, however Naruto found himself on the other side of the village. A lone building, large and very old, stood in front of him. Naruto could indeed, sense people inside. He growled as his hair stood on end, as if static electricity had struck him! His nails had pierced the finger top-linings of his gloves, erect and razor blade sharp. His teeth had lengthened over the time too.

He was weary as he opened the door to the building. He wasn't sure how big it was but… there must've been something in there that was big. He opened the door and found his way inside. There was a large foyer near the front. His guess, it was an aged mansion that was built eons ago. There was a large opulent design, a large chandelier hung from the ceiling as two large stair cases with two large double doors, massive designs of golden dragon's heads as the handles while their bodies decorated the body of the door, both below the staircases and above them. The blond wondered… which one to go through? He sniffed the musky air, the dust traveling up his nose. It made him sneeze! His guess what the top, there was no scent.

He jumped up the stairs and landed softly on a red rug with golden designs. He opened the door and stepped into another room. He looked around, and in front of him was a spiraling staircase that seemed to go up to the upper parts of the massive mansion. He ran up them, along the walls, just in case there was a sort of, trap, that had been set for him. After climbing the staircase he opened a large door. Once on the other side, however he found himself above on a balcony, overlooking a massive alter! It was gigantic! Stained windows of seven legendary figures taking heroic possess on the right, whilst the evilest of hearts stood on the left, as if it were a clash of the titans! Such an amazing spectacle! He looked like a mere ant to the gothic styled carvings and exquisite painting that lined the walls in pure opulence! Edelweiß flowers lined in rows, upon rows, upon rows along the portraits of the walls. It looked a very good 20 feet below, and that was saying something. Glancing around, he sensed a presence, an evil one.

"I've… been, expecting you," the voice echoed from across the alter, a voice he could hear clearly, "I'm sorry I haven't been able to become fully… acquainted with you, Mr. Uzumaki," he said. Naruto looked across the alter, seeing a figure standing at the center of a stage, "after all, it seems as though, thou art not the only demon here, ye?" he asked.

"**Who are you!" **Naruto demanded.

"Lower your voice! This is a sanctuary! Thou shall have respect for thy godly beings present!" The voice hissed back. Naruto grit his teeth, 'and thou hath asked whom I am named? Very well… however you must come down here, 'tis not polite,' he said in a well-mannered tone. Naruto growled and jumped from the 20 foot balcony! He landed and dashed towards the center where he skid to a halt!

"Good," he said. He was a lanky man, of very tall stature, however he possessed almost, really, no build what-so-ever. He wore a trench coat, large black gloves, a simple bandana wrapped around his mouth. He was bald, and had bleeding red eyes. Black pants, simple and a bit baggy, and old-fashioned boots, "my name, be'th Jarvus (Yar-vuh-ss) Jarkofocus (Yar-koh-foh-cuss) quite a lone name yes?" He asked.

"**I don't are about your name! Who are you, and where's my girlfriend!" **Naruto growled.

"Thou showest much disrespect! Halt thy tongue!" He growled, "and I'm sorry to say she's locked up in a building somewhere… one that… needs a key," he said and reached into his pocket before holding out a small carving that was shaped like the one on door to the shack across the village!

"…**You… Bastard!" **the blond was seething in anger!

"Such… harsh tongue thou hast… interesting… verily, interesting," he said, "so I suspect you wish to obtain this key? Yes?" He asked, almost as though mocking him to never be able to obtain it, "verily well… however, first, thou must compete in a contest with me," he said.

Naruto blinked, curiously as the lanky man held the key out and let go of it, causing it to levitate in front of them both, "you will come to me, and we will duel like true gentleman… or we shall fight savagely like warriors… or, demons, if you prefer," he said. Naruto's eyes widened a bit.

"…**w-what… did you just… say?" **he gasped. The lanky man known as Jarvus looked to the left.

"Dost thou see'th that wicked demon, up there?" He asked. Naruto looked to the side. Indeed he did, on the stained glass window, where the "rebels" from hell were lined up. There was a very skinny, bone-looking, figure up there with brown fur, claws that looked like sharpened needles of glass that, in which the tiniest slive could pierce any part of your body easily, hair-thin. Protruding teeth and bleeding red eyes, a large mane that traveled down the back and soon became at a tail. A large snout that looked like a shortened alligator's trap mixed with a monkey's nose. The lankiness of the body and how the bones seemed to just… protrude from it's body gave it quite the terrifying look.

"**What about it?" **the blond asked coldly.

"'doth though know'th of thy demons? There are seven, that of which represent the seven deadly sins foretold in an ancient text believe by many; Mammon of Greed, Leviathan of Envy, Asmodeus of Lust, Belphegor of Sloth, Beelzebub of Gluttony, Satan of Wrath and finally Lucifer of Pride, yes?" He asked.

Naruto hadn't heard of those names before. His silence was ultimately his answer to the question placed before him.

"I see… well… the legendary seven demons… we are the ones of which take over and, ultimately, force humans into committing the vile crimes. Horrible yes?" he asked in a monotonous tone.

Naruto stared at him for a long while, "as thou canst see," he said turning his head to the demon, "that is the demon of wrath, Satan… though the demon may not look like much, outside his true forme he is… quite weak than his original true forme," he said, "and only a half-demon, or a demon can defeat him. However, a half-demon would have a much more difficult time defeating this legendary figure," he looked at Naruto, "however not a man hath one said it impossible," he said.

"…**Why are you telling me this?" **Naruto asked. The lanky man looked at him and sighed.

"Just see'th it as a review of thine history of the legendary demons," he said, "but something warns me of thee," he began again, "I cannot put'th my finger upon it, but I sense… you are… a more virtuous soul than one man can think. Thou hath the power of a demon of nine-tails… and yet thou… thou canst… control it's power," he said.

"**There are times when I lose my cool… and right now I'm starting to get pretty pissed off…" **Naruto growled, the chakra bubbles somewhat hissing.

"I see…" he said, "very well… if it is your loved one you are looking for," he said and snapped his fingers, the key rising too the top of the alter, "then thou must do battle with me," he said.

Naruto glared at Jarvus…

"**I'll kill you… and I'll send you back to Hell where you belong," **the blond threatened. Jarvus cracked a grin.

"Very well half-blood… come at me," he said. It wasn't long before Naruto lunged at Jarvus! However being how lanky he was, and like a gust of wind has pushed him, he breezed aside the lunge as Naruto landed on his feet, and flew away, before landing on the marble floor, "spacious, nothing butt Edelweiß flowers, opulent designs, paintings and the stained glass figures to watch us. Quite the honour ye?" he asked.

"**SHUT UP AND FIGHT ME!" **Naruto roared and lunged at Jarvus! Again, like the wind was pulling and pushing him, his slinky-like body wound around Naruto's punches and kicks, his claw swipes and bites!

"Do better than this half-blood! Do better!" Jarvus commanded before forcing Naruto away by inhaling and exhaling a breath of wind! Naruto was mystified by this… "I am a… practitioner of the art of magic… mainly black magic… though, I hath much still to learn…" he said, "allow me to show'th thou just what I mean'th," he said.

He held out his arms at both sides, "HELL TOWERS!" He bellowed! Two large, gothic- style, towers rose from both sides of him, they traveled through dark portals summoned within the marble tile.

Naruto crouched down and growled.

"THOU SHALL DIE!" He yelled as the towers fired multiple shots of magical energy! Naruto ran in a zig-zag line, dodging them all. However he was thrown off as one beam of energy smashed in front of him, causing him to jump. The beams continued, Naruto inhaled and the exhaled a massive gust of demonic breath!

Jarvus watched in fascination as the breath over-powered the beams of energy and ultimately made the towers crumble!

He clapped for the blond, "Bravo… thou art… such an interesting young half-blood. I believed thou hadn't possession of such demonic powers," he said, his bleeding red eyes shining with a sharp and very interested gaze.

"**Grrr…" **Naruto growled as Jarvus took a stance.

"Thou hath an interesting High School life. One that is… abnormal…" his random statement left Naruto a bit confused.

"…**you get used to it…" **he replied simply. He turned around and faced the demon and growled again, **"you're gonna die if you don't fork the key over…" **Naruto uttered deeply.

"Hmm… maybe… but then again… said threat may not happen… nothing is ever impossible… if that was what you were implying," he replied.

Naruto crouched down and bared his fangs.

"Come to me… half-blood… show'th me thine other powers," he said provokingly. Naruto raised his hands and thrust it forth, thrusting a massive hand of red chakra towards Jarvus! It was too quick for Jarvus to jump over and hooked his foot and dragged him across the massive alter! He was able to unhook himself from the massive claw and jump out of the way before it smashed into the wall! Jarvus chuckled and held out his finger tips and launched tiny magic needles from them. All Naruto did was jump over them, however he was caught by surprise as they exploded right beneath him! The blast cast him away and sent him sliding across the floor on his back.

He flipped using a giant chakra tail that forced it's way out his rear and skid to a halt! Naruto streaked after Jarvus and lunged, soaring through the after, tackling him to the ground. The demon rolled on his back and flipped Naruto off, who skid to a halt. The blond cupped his hands and formed a small or of energy before chucking it at the demon like a baseball. As it screamed towards him the ball sort of… caught on fire before exploding.

"HAHAHAAHA! YES!" Jarvus laughed as the smoke cleared! Naruto's eyes slightly widened! Jarvus' body had a gigantic hole in it. However… there were no organs splattered across the marble floor. His… insides revealed something… skin-like, dark grayish brown fur of some sort, Naruto couldn't recognize it. Jarvus' shattered, glass-like, skin rumbled around before it levitated off the ground and molded back into his body.

Naruto's was flabbergasted! …what in the world was this… demon? He felt something stinking in the air. A wicked vibe, a rotten scent filled his nostrils. The strong scent of blood and gore, though there was none to be found. The scent was so repulsive Naruto had to cover his nose as he coughed from the stench. The wicked vibes seemed to wafer around Jarvus, the scent of blood somehow reeking off of him!

"The scent… of wrath…" he seemed to growl, "'tis an exotic one yes?" he asked. Naruto growled back at him, however Jarvus seemed to grin at it. "Half-blood… thou art… a worthy opponent, thou art a very deceptive person. One may look at thee and declare utter stupidity and empty-headedness. However you hold more power than anyone could ever imagine," he said. Jarvus began strolling closer to Naruto, the scent becoming stronger, making Naruto's nostrils flare! Tears started leaking from his eyes, it had the effects of an onion.

"The scent of wrath… the scent of wrath… the scent… of wrath," he repeated as he walked closer to Naruto. He was face to face with Naruto, and stared the young man straight in the eyes. In them… Naruto saw something wicked. Another being within the glass-like body. He could feel hate… a horrible aura imbedded with hate and thoughts of destruction, mayhem and death.

"**The scent… of… wrrrraaaaaatttthhhhhh…" **he breathed in Naruto's face. The scent made Naruto gasp and leap back, he coughed viciously! Gasping for oxygen. Jarvus' voice deepened, a trickle of dark lavender mist escaping his grinning mouth. His jaw seemed to dislocate itself as his mouth opened wide open, and a blast of the breath come screaming towards Naruto! **"THE SCENT OF WRATH SHALL SUFFOCATE THEE!" **Jarvus roared! Naruto jumped around as the demon shot blasts of breath wherever the blond jumped! Meanwhile his eyes began to bleed, his mouth somewhat shredding away as it dropped to the floor with each release of breath!

His skin literally began to crack and split. Naruto panted, the bullets of breath were incredibly fast! It was as if, with each leap, the breath was speeding up with each release! Blazing like fireballs! Jarvus blasted a few more, his skin crackling and chipping off with each release! It was in a moment when Naruto slipped, Jarvus saw his chance and shot a bullet larger than any he'd fired! It was massive, and nailed Naruto right on! It created a black, putrid explosion that reddened and watered down into a thick, deep scarlet soup! Half of Jarvus' face had cracked and most of it was falling to the floor. After the air cleared, he saw before him, Naruto laying on his side, his back facing Jarvus' direction, in a fetal position.

"**Thou hath fought arduously… and with great valor. Thou shalt be commended," **he said, **"however it seems you have failed," **he finished. Naruto did not move, his body literally fuming smoggy breath.

"**KIIIIIIIITTT!" **Kyuubi thundered, **"RETRIBUTION! DESTROY HIM NOW! YOU SHALL NOT FAIL OUR MATE!"** he roared, and sent Naruto reeled back out of his own mindscape. Jarvus watched in awe as Naruto's body became cloaked in a demonic red aura.

"**Thou hath more fight left within? This… is where the battle, SHALL END!" **He inhaled and then released a gigantic bullet of breath! It exploded, and reddened again, however Jarvus was baffled. Naruto had disappeared, and worse yet, Jarvus was unable to close his jaw. On close inspection, revealed Naruto, clamping down on it with one foot and choking off Jarvus' wind-pipe, thus disabling his ability to use his wicked breath sorcery!

"**I ain't done with you yet… I'm going to rip every single layer of skin off your hide until you're down to the fucking BONES!" **Naruto growled, shoved his claws into Jarvus' glass-like skin, and then pulled back and released a searing, chakra flaming punch to the nose, caving in Jarvus' face and sending him reeling back into the alter wall! In his wake, Jarvus had left a glittering trail of skin, his face had shattered and was in millions of fragments! In front of Naruto, a large dust cloud surrounded the demon's body, however Jarvus was still alive. Naruto paused for a moment and studied the cloud. It was then, that he felt the air turn icy, and the aura wicked. A frighteningly powerful presence had entered the room where Jarvus was located.

Slow and ominous breathing echoed in the room, an otherworldly growl that sounded like a pig being strangled to death and a mix of other animal voices being played backwards struck somewhat of fear into Naruto.

"**Naruuuutoooooo… you have… committed many, a vile sin…" **a demonic voice that sounded like nails scratching a chalk-board rumbled in the dust cloud, **"you have… committed the sin of wrath… such a pleasure it is to meeeee… I never thought, however, that so much potential, power and valor could be in an insignificant human body that could be SNAPPED like a toothpick," **it said. Naruto heard a sharpening sound, it was… as if something had erected itself, and had just become hair sharp.

"**The demon in the window… on your right… loooooook at it, and tell me who you seeeeeee," **it said. Naruto's eyes looked. He saw the demon of wrath… Satan.

"**I see Satan… the demon of wrath…" **he said. A deep chuckle echoed in the alter. The dust cleared, and a large shadowy figure stood there.

"**I never, ever, expected you to even break my body… nor did I ever imagine being summoned! HA! …imagine me, a legendary demon being summoned to do BIDDING! UNTHINKABLE!" **it roared!

Naruto's eyes widened, **"W-What… are you?" **Naruto gulped. A bleeding red eye opened itself to Naruto.

"**So glad you asssked…" **it said and turned around, it's massive main, bony figure, hair sharp nailed gleaming and massive height towering over Naruto. Teeth bared and sickening form, **"I AM THE DEMON OF WRATH! I AM SATAN! AND YOU, NARUTO UZUMAKI! YOU HAVE COMMITTED A VILE SIN, AND SHALL BE PUNISHED!" **

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

**_Well that's done, and it will continue. I'm hoping it'll be an epic fight scene for you guys! It feels really weird writing something like this, but, I guess it just came out that way, LOLZ! Now, I don't want any religious fanatics coming to my story and condemning it, PLEASE. It's just a story, even though it's weird that Satan is being controlled by some other being. HAHA! Not religious myself anyways, but it's a story._**


	17. Naruto vs The Demon of Wrath

Okay! Well, back! Okay, so I found a new way to write, hopefully it'll be much MUCH better than the other times I've written! LET THE CHAPTER CONTINUE!

* * *

**KsNandS: *Peeks out behind a corner* Whoa… Satan… the Demon of Wrath… GO NARUTO! LET IT CONITNUE!**

**Satan: …You… you have sinned greatly child… your punishment is DEATH!**

**Naruto: I'll silence you! **

**Kyuubi: …*Awaits eagerly***

**_Naruto vs. The Demon of Wrath: Satan_**

There was an eye lock between Naruto and the demon of Wrath. Satan's wicked aura and stench of death caused Naruto's eye to twitch.

"**HAHAHAHAHA!" **The legendary demon's mouth gaped open, **"I sense fear in you…**

**In fact… I smellllll iiiiittttt," **he took a deep inhale of the air and released. Naruto

coughed a bit. The putrid breath entered his lungs and made him gag.

Naruto snorted a growl, **"You… took my girl… friend *krk* away from… ME!" **His rage was peaking with every second that passed, and they hadn't even begun battling! The longer time passed, the larger his rage grew.

Satan licked his lips and smacked them, **"a little pissed are we?" **a deep chuckle escaping his jaws, **"well then… after I kill you… I'll feed off that wonderful anger rising within you… then I drag your body back to Hell and toss you into the PIT to rot for eternity!" **He crouched down low stretched out his lanky, boney arms.

The blond stood alert, in a defensive stance, ready to jump any moment.

Satan opened his gaping mouth, **"LLEH SREWOT! EEHT NOMMUS I!" **The demon's language changed! Strangely… Naruto… actually understood it! The blond leaped out of the way as black holes formed in the floor and 7 gothic, pitch black towers rose from the depths! **"EID!" **a roar echoed in the room as the towers' cages opened and giant gaudy arrows made of stone ejected out!

Naruto crouched lower, and thus began leaping around the room! The massive arrows charging at him, trying to pierce his chakra coated body!

Satan only laughed as the blond amused him by leaping about, **"EREHT!" **a long finger nail jutted out as a single arrow thrust forth and hit Naruto, forcing him back! **"ERIF!" **Satan pointed again as a mass of arrows lunged themselves non-stop at the blond! Dust began to form within the alter room until Satan halted them with a wave of his hand! The dust cleared…

Satan inhaled a bit of air, **"…what! WHAT!" **Naruto stood there, the arrows had been incinerated by the blazing chakra surrounding him. It didn't take long for Satan to put the pieces together, **"So… the Kyuubi's chakra acts as a cocoon… a shield almost. You're like a cockroach… no matter if you're head is cut off… you simply… WON'T DIE!" **

Naruto panted, the arrows pressured him greatly. This Demon was insanely powerful… though… it was really obvious. Naruto crouched down and began leaping gracefully across the marble floor!

Satan pointed his glass-like nails, causing arrows to shoot! Naruto's agility and fleet footed abilities over came the speed of the arrows. He vanished from side to side and then cocked his fist back!

He screamed as he thrust forward, a flaming chakra punch to Satan's snout! It was strong enough to send him soaring into a wall, creating a dust cloud! The towers crumbled as Naruto landed, however Satan howled, **"YES! YES YES! SIN FOR ME! SIN FOR ME NARUTO UZUMAKI!" **He came out of the cloud and tackled Naruto to the ground, picked him up and swung him into a wall! Naruto screamed, sending shock wave of bladed air towards the demon! He jumped high into the sky and grabbed the key on his way down, dodging many other shock-waves. He cocked back his hand and grabbed Naruto, slamming him into the ground and then holding him to where they met eye level.

Satan's breathing was calm, **"You want this key boy? Is this what you want," **Satan dangled the key teasing him, as if expecting Naruto to try and do something he'd regret, **"well… you're going to how to rip me open and extract it…" **he opened his mouth and swallowed it whole!

Naruto gasped, **"DAMN YOU! GIMME THE FUCKING KEY!" **A blazing kick to Satan's jaw sent him into the air. Naruto created clones that hoped up and surrounded the demon on all sides. Satan blocked two kicks to the face, but failed to see the back breaking leg plant behind him, thus two other clones were able to take hold of him, arm by arm, while the real Naruto readied himself and lunged at Satan, his tail waving and launching him into a blazing tackle! As soon as they landed, Satan suffered a beating from blazing punches from Naruto, just about anywhere! The Demon regained himself and grabbed Naruto by the neck and flipped them over! He slammed the blond into the ground several times before inhaling and blasting the blond with a beam of energy generated from his gaping mouth!

"**Boy,"** Satan's wasn't even panting as he spoke, **"you're really a pain in my ass…" **he growled at Naruto. The blond felt goose-bumps appear on his skin and his spine tingle, **"a simple school student without even a reputation in the ninja world… able to hold his own against a legendary demon from Hell… HAHAHAHA!" **Satan's wicked laughing fueled Naruto's intense rage! The veins on the sides of Naruto's eyes were bulging with hate! **"I feel your anger… I love it… commit more sins… MORE SINNING!" **the beast roared mightily and ran after Naruto!

The blond gasped and rolled over before Satan could pierce him with his nails! The beasts bloody eyes glanced over and narrowed. Like a lightning bolt he thrust his other fingers into the ground, Naruto rolling over again to dodge it.

"**BAH! HOLD STILL! I NED TO PIERCE YOU!" **Satan thrust his arms into the ground in a circle. Finally he thrust both of them into the ground, Naruto flipped back knocking him in the chin, forcing his head up, and then jumped, performed a flashy front flip before slamming his heel on Satan's snout! **"GWAAHHHH!" **the demon gripped it's snout as Naruto's arm spazzed and lunged towards Satan's torso while the chakra nails became a drill! Naruto let out a battle cry before skewering Satan in the torso! He needed that key! Whether he had to rip Satan open or be swallowed he needed it! Sakura was the only person on his mind! Satan roared as Naruto began drilling away… oddly… he wasn't getting much anywhere!

The demon grabbed Naruto, and chucked him face first towards a wall! The blond thought quickly and stopped his launching body by rotating and landed against his feet, crouching down low, while Satan gasped for breath, the blond lunged and tackled him in the stomach!

"**GIMME THE FUCKING KEY DAMMIT! DON'T MAKE ME RIP YOU APART!" **Naruto threatened!

"**YOU'LL NEVER GET IT YOU ACCURSED CHILD! NEVER! I'D KILL MYSELF WITH IT AND LET YOUR LOVED ONE ROT IN THAT CELL BEFORE I HAND IT OVER!" **Satan's eyes blazed. Naruto gasped, his anticipation kicked in as Satan fired flames from his eyes.

"…**jeez… don't have to get all up-tight…" **Naruto jumped back and crouched down.

"**You've PISSED ME OFF BOY! DIE!" **Satan opened his right palm, a surge of fire formed within it before a crisp, golden scythe appeared in his hands, **"YOU'RE HEAD IS MINE!" **Satan chucked the scythe, holding it by a rope, made of deceased maiden's hair Naruto noticed.

Kyuubi gasped, **"WHOA! WATCH OUT! THAT BLADE PIERCES CHAKRA KIT!"**

The head of the head came around before Satan pulled vigorously on the rope, the scythe's blade coming in for a clean sweep of Naruto's neck! Naruto gasped and made a hand-sign, a last minute resort! The blade impacted, however the blond puffed into smoke! Satan was somewhat mystified by scythe blade snapped back into place upon it's pole. Satan scanned the area in attempt to locate the blond. His ears perked and angled his head up, **"I can hear your beating heart…, you're stuck to the ceiling aren't you?" **he looked up, and indeed there the blond was, stuck to the ceiling. Naruto released and shot down, putting his arms at his side to increase his speed! Satan swing the scythe at the blond, manipulating it to rotate at high speeds. As soon as Naruto sensed the weapon coming he made a hand-sign and puffed into smoke again! Satan's eyes shined a wicked demonic blood colour.

A cheeky grin seared itself on Satan's face, **"RIGHT!" **he commanded! The scythe spun to the right, where Naruto was currently running towards the demon. He puffed into smoke again, **"LEFT AND UP!" **his voice bellowed and pointed towards the ceiling! Again, Naruto disappeared in a puff of white smoke! Satan felt his heart beat and looked about the area. He grumbled, **"Where are you… you little…" **scanning the area as the scythe rotated around the room. Naruto was secure up near the alter door, behind an Edelweiss flower pot. The scythe was definitely trouble for Naruto, he wouldn't be able to get near the demon without losing something… and he definitely wanted to keep his limbs.

"_If he can hear my beating heart… there's no way I'll be able to get close enough to him to make a strike… c'mon Naruto… think! THINK!" _He racked his brain for an answer.

"**Kit!" **the Kyuubi's voice echoed throughout his mind, **"Satan can sense your heart beat!" **

"_NO FUCKING DUH FOX! I'M TRYIN'A FIGURE OUT HOW I'M GONNA BEAT THIS GUY! I NEED THAT KEY!"_

The fox growled viciously inside it's cage, **"DON'T GET FRESH WITH ME YOU LITTLE PUNK! NOW LISTEN TO ME!" **Kyuubi's enraged voice caused Naruto to shut one eye, **"try dispersing the heart beat through each of your clones, it'll be useless to try to confuse him with a simple barrage!" **

Naruto's eye twitched, _"DUMBFUCK! CLONES DON'T HAVE HEARTBEATS! AND I'M THE DUMBASS!" _and he was the dumbass. That was the stupidest idea he'd ever heard! Kyuubi's ear twitched and an anger vein popped on his head.

"_**THEN LEMME CONTROL FOR A WHILE! I WANNA FIGHT! IT'S MY CHAKRA!" **_Kyuubi bounced around in his cage.

"_WHAT! I'M NOT LETTIN' YA CONTROL MY BODY! WHADDYA THINK I AM! A DUMBASS!"_

"…**yes… good grief… your dumbass-ness is rubbing off on me… I still can't believe I said that… it must be a gene your dad has…" **Kyuubi chuckled and flashed a toothy grin, he thought he heard someone yell at him from way in Naruto's subconscious.

"_I SAID NO! AND NEVER-EVER SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! MY DAD WAS THE BEST MAN EVER! Also… I think I have an idea!" _The blond looked around the corner while Kyuubi ranted on about the "dumbass-ness" of him and his father. Naruto knew his father… he was an intelligent man. Naruto was just a little more naive than most young men… a little bit… just a tiny bit more.

Naruto wondered though, how Satan was unable to detect him when he could sense his heart beat. Could it be limited? Only one way of figuring out.

"**SATAN!" **it attracted the demon's attention, as Naruto dashed towards the demon!

"**DIE!" **he pointed and the scythe homed in on the blond. Naruto poofed into smoke again! Satan's ears twitched. Before he could order the scythe however, a massive red hand appeared out of nowhere, knocking the demon back, causing the scythe to drop! He lost control of it upon being hit.

A massive thud echoed in the room as the golden scythe landed on it's butt, and then fell over, the blade cutting into the marble.

"**I sensed your heartbeat… as soon as you moved, boy," **Satan rose up onto his hind legs.

Naruto scoffed, **"then how come you didn't kill me then and there? There's gotta be a limit to your sensing abilities. You can't sense anything if it's in about a five-hundred yard distance!" **

Satan glared at him, **"I'll correct you… I can sense heart beats in exactly a five-hundred and twenty-one radius around me… this alter is exactly five-hundred and fifty yards long, and two hundred and seventy-five yards wide. You also fought me at a ranged distance, a very smart move on your part," **he held his hand out as the massive scythe lifted off the floor and levitated back to Satan's hand. The demon grinned, and smashed the hilt on the ground, creating a golden shock wave that swept across the floor! Naruto reacted by screeched at the top of his lungs, to a level where anyone's lungs would explode! The two blades combined and an explosion erupted in the room! Satan immediately rushed in and swung the scythe at Naruto! From a right angle the blade swung down as Naruto rolled to the side, the sharp edge smashing and cutting into the floor! Satan dragged it and swung it up into the air, twisted his body! Naruto hopped behind him.

"**STAY STILL! I NEED TO CUT YOU!" **The demon flashed a toothy grin and swing down! Naruto tried to dodge it, but sadly it snagged his trench coat and his shirt! Naruto gasped. The demon howled in delight and thrust it's hair-thin claws down! Naruto screamed, sending a shock wave that blasted Satan back, dragging the scythe along with it! It ripped the blonde's school shirt and his favorite trench coat!

"**You ASSHOLE! That was my favorite coat!" **Naruto cursed! Satan stopped and eyed the blond.

"**How do you enjoy my ink?" **The demon noticed Naruto's tattoos, especially the ones in red ink on his arms, **"You have the seals of Beelzebub, Lucifer, Leviathan and me… Satan, upon your upper body. While below you have the seals of Mammon, Belphegor and Asmodeus… correct?" **

Naruto said nothing to the demon. He stood straight up, hands to his sides, glaring at Satan. The demon smirked cheekily.

"**Do you," **he waved his hands around the room, **"know exactly where we are, Naruto?" **The blond looked around without moving a single muscle, **"we are in the Alter of Souls! It is an area that is uncharted, even on the most current maps of your village. It is a sacred place, condensed, forgotten and misplaced within your cozy little town,"**

"**So… who gives a fuck… it's just an altar…" **the blond literally hissed at the demon.

"**Such disrespect… if only you possessed any knowledge of what powers we are capable of… well, I don't expect you to know, nor should to expect me to extrapolate, exactly, what we are capable of. I do however, expect you to understand, that you will die here… and that it will be at the hands, of wrath! Are you prepared… all I've been doing is kitty play…" **the demon popped it's body. Naruto gripped his hands tightly, **"hmm… you look strong… we will do this like gentleman… see if you can hold this…" **the demon held out his hand. A little ball of energy popped out and fell into Naruto's hands before it took form of a sword. Naruto gripped it. It was quite hefty, however he was able to lift it without trouble. He swung it easily!

"**Gooooooood," **Satan gripped his scythe, **"are you ready?" **

"**Shut up… and fight me… I'm going to get that key… I'll cut your limbs off if I have to…" **

Satan became eagerly interested upon hearing his courageous words, **"so be it… as a demon of Hell… I shall fight you nobly, but in the end… it will be I, who slays you," **They stared at each other, gripped their weapons, and in a flash, they ran after each other, screaming their battle cries!

_*With Sakura*_

The pinkette sat there, in between her friends as she awaited Naruto's arrival. She wondered if he was even alright. It scared her without let up!

Kiba was probably the only one who noticed her. He placed a hand on her shoulder caringly. She responded with a slight angling of her head, then smiled.

"Hey, Naruto's gonna be okay, trust me, he don't look like the one ta' give up easily," Kiba smiled at her, giving her some reassurance.

She smiled back kindly, "thank you Kiba. I just hope we get out of here real soon, it's getting colder by the hour," she hugged herself to try and keep warm.

"Actually," Shino sat up slowly, "it's getting colder every twenty-five minutes," he corrected.

Angel hugged him, "hang in there Shino, we'll get you to a hospital as soon as we can, okay?"

He nodded and took a deep breath, however grunted when a surge of pain bundled up in his back.

The candle flickered lightly, casting a dim glow on them all, until they heard a door open and close. They crossed their fingers, however their hopes died when they heard;

"MY BIG BROTHER WILL BE THE CRAP OUT OF YOU! WAAHHH!" A child was tossed into the cell.

"Shaddup kid… keep dreamin'," the trench coat wearing man chuckled and walked away.

"KISHIMARU DOESN'T NEED TO DREAM BUTTHOLE! KISHIMARU'S BIG BROTHER IS GONNA KILL YOU AND EAT YOU! RAAAWWWWRRRR!" the boy waved his arms about wildly.

"…Kishimaru… what are you doing here?" Sakura stood up and walked over to him.

"That meany took Kishimaru from brother's apartment while Kishimaru was helping clean! Big brother needed Kishimaru to clean while he went to find Sakura!"

"…how old is he again? You talk like a five year old," Ino crossed her arms.

"You hog up all the ugly!" The boy knew Ino wasn't exactly the best person to be around with, Naruto had told him that personally.

"Oh… what a great comeback little boy… talk mature for your age!"

"Sakura will beat you up!" The boy snapped back! Ino looked at Sakura, and the pink haired girl put her hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't waste your breath… no one can talk to her, she's stubborn and a horrible friend," Sakura walked the boy back to where she sat and held him on her lap, "besides, I know Naruto's coming to get us, right?"

"Oh yes! Big brother was VERY ANGRY! He said for Kishimaru to wait here and be good and clean for him while he went out to find you all! But… Kishimaru no see brother around… where could he have gone?" the boy looked around clueless as to the whereabouts of the blond.

"I'm wondering that too… I'm becoming worried each minute that passes!" Sakura put her hand to her chest and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well at least we know he's looking for us," Chouji spoke up, "we can't lose hope, and when we get out of these cells… I swear I'm gonna RIP THEM APART! I WANT MY FUCKING BARBEQUE DAMMIT!" Sakura covered Kishimaru's ears just in time and gave Chouji a glance, "whoops… sorry… I get very ANGRY WHEN I DON'T GET MY BARBEQUE THOUGH!" He fumed as Helga patted his back.

"Oi! You, li'l boy!" Helga called out, "if your brother doesn't get here when night falls I'm gonna go crrrazy! I NEED MEH BARBEQUE TOO!"

The boy cocked his head at her accent, "you talk funny," he said.

"It's becos' I'm not from arround here! I come from a different land where the whiskey flows in river-banks! The rum can be extracted from the glistening green trees and I can hear the sound of me bag-pipes tootin' away!" she sniffed, "I miss me ol' home… but… I fell in love with this piece o' chunky meat right here," she said and hugged Chouji, "I will never regret meh decision," she nuzzled into Chouji's body.

"Awe!" The boy giggled, he looked at Ino who sat in the corner staring at a wall and then up at Sakura. She shook her head signaling him not to start. He looked at Kiba, who waved, Hinata blushed slightly and waved too, He saw Shino, "uh oh… is he okay?"

Sakura looked at Shino and sighed, "He hurt his back really bad, we're waiting for Naruto to come so he can get us out of here, and so we can take him to the hospital,"

Kishimaru furrowed his eyebrows.

"How come your hair is gray? Naruto has blond hair," Shikamaru spoke out of the blue, trying to change the subject.

The boy thought, Naruto explained it to him once, "brother said it was… a ge-net-ic thingy. Kishimaru does not know what it means but brother likes Kishimaru the way he is!"

"So it was a genetic mix-up. Huh…" Shikamaru thought. The DNA strands were so complicated… anything was possible, even something so complex as hair could be easily screwed up. Genetics weren't perfect.

There was a longevity of silence amongst them all, until Ino burst.

"URGH! THAT IDIOT BETTER GET HERE QUICK! I'M FREEZING!" Kishimaru twisted his head and glared at him.

"SHUT UP! BIG BROTHER IS DOING THE BEST HE CAN! KISHIMARU KNOWS THIS!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU TALK LIKE A TWELVE YEAR OLD SHOULD!"

"WHY ARE YOU SUCH A PIGGY!"

"SAY THAT AGAIN AND I'LL BEND YOUR LIL' ASS OVER MY KNEE!"

"WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN!"

"BECAUSE… BECAUSE…" Ino stared at them all.

"Why are you such aaaaa…" Kiba looked at Sakura, she covered Kishimaru's ears, he smiled thankfully at her, "WHY ARE YOU SUCH A FUCKING BITCH!"

"Shut the fuck up Inuzuka! This isn't any of your fucking business!" Ino growled at him! It looked like a regular dog-fight between Ino and Kiba, shouting at each other and throwing curses and calling each other horrible names.

"INO!" Sakura stood up and cocked her hand back before striking the platinum blonde across the face! "SHUT UP!" she grabbed the collar of Ino's jacket and looked her dead in the eyes, "NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR ANNOYING VOICE RIGHT NOW! WE'RE STUCK IN A CELL AND YOU'RE STARTING YOUR CRAP AROUND AND RIGHT AT A TWELVE YEAR OLD! GROW UP, OR SO HELP ME I'LL REARRANGE YOUR DAMN FACE! TSUNADE TAUGHT ME THINGS YOU'VE NEVER EVEN DREAMED OF!" Sakura spat in Ino's face, "and believe me… I have the strength to turn your world UP-SIDE-DOWN! SO SIT DOWN," Sakura lifted Ino and thrust her on the seat, cracking it, "and keep your mouth, shut! And if you talk about my boyfriend like that again I'll do more than rearrange your face!" Sakura let go of Ino's collar and walked back over, and sat down next to Kishimaru and held him close. Everyone stared at her. Her chest was moving up and down at a rapid rate, a snarling look on her face.

Kiba wasn't sure about everyone else but… THANK FUCKING KAMI! Ino shut up! The dog man looked at Hinata and flashed a toothy grin at everyone. They all smiled in agreement, it was good Sakura was around Naruto. She was coming out of her shell again. Sakura stroked Kishimaru's hair and looked forward at the cell door.

"Sakky-chan?" Kishimaru spoke up softly, she looked down, "Kishimaru is hungry,"

"Okay, as soon as Naruto gets us out of here, we'll go ahead and get something to eat, okay?" She smiled. The boy nodded and Sakura held him in her lap and rocked back and forth. They sat amongst the flickering candle light… unaware of the events occurring at that exact moment across the village.

_*Naruto and Satan*_

"**HIIIIIIYAAAAAA!" **Naruto cried and swung the blade down! Satan dodged it and swung the blade of the scythe at Naruto's neck! The blond blocked it as they locked!

"**You're pretty good with a sword boy," **Satan grit his teeth, the boy was stronger with Kyuubi's effect on him.

"**You're not so bad yourself for a demonic bastard," **the blond pushed the scythe away and jumped up swinging at Satan's head, he swiped a few of the beasts hairs away, **"Getting tired? I got your hair!" **

"**Don't be so quick," **Satan swung the blade of his scythe down, planting the blade into the ground and extracting it to block a swing, **"too judge! You're getting tired as well! Look at your, you're sweating like you've just gotten out of a furnace!" **Satan back flipped out of Naruto's way before the blond could land a blazing strike with his talon-like claws! Satan raised his scythe and slammed it into the ground, generating a massive shock wave! Naruto inhaled and screamed, causing the powers to collide and create an explosion! Even in the dust clangs of their weapons could be heard echoing!

Satan stood on his toe and began spinning with the scythe erect, turning into a be-heading machine! Naruto back flipped away and blocked the swings with his sword. The demon backed up to gain distance between them. It didn't matter much, as Naruto hot out a chakra arm and grabbed the demon, using Kyuubi's massive strength, he lifted the demon and slammed him back and forth, tossing him into the sky and grabbing him with his tail, snatching him and slamming him down on the ground! The demon coughed and hacked!

Naruto watched the Satan got back onto his feet and hacked up blood! Naruto hatched an idea just then! If he could nail hits to Satan's back, maybe the demon would cough up the key.

"_Kyuubi! You see that!" _

"**AND FURTHERMORE! THAT BRINGS ME TO THE CONCLUSION AS TO WHY YOU AND YOUR FATHER SHARE THE DUMBASS GENE!"**

"_YOU'RE STILL GOING ON ABOUT THAT! YOU FUCKING FOX LOOK!" _Naruto's eyes turned into white circles, however Kyuubi looked, seeing Satan coughing up blood.

"**Ewwww… well, it's that's the only way to get that key! DO IT KIT!" **

Naruto nodded and rushed towards the hacking demon and jumped over him! He let loose with blazing punches to Satan's back! The demon howled as blood shot across the floor! It wasn't a weak spot Naruto had ever thought would think of… but it was also weird since he had slammed Satan on his back several times. Perhaps it was because of fatigue wearing on him. But who cared! This was Naruto's chance! Satan jumped out of the way, coughing up a stream of blood to wash all over Naruto.

"**AWWWW! FUCK! NASTY!" **The blond plugged his nose, the stench of blood reeking around him. Great… now Sakura would probably stay away from him for a while. Satan coughed again and wiped his lips.

"**You may have hit a spot where I'm weak, but you'll never get that key unless you hit my weak spot boy! KEEP TRYING!" **The demon released a roar and swing the scythe madly!

"**FUCK!" **Naruto shielded himself as Satan swung the blade of his scythe at Naruto's neck, trying to behead him!

Kyuubi sat down and sighed, **"Well that plan went down the pooper," **sighing and leaning on his arm,** "So what now genius?" **

"_I gotta find his weak spot! I'll end up getting myself killed if this continues any longer!" _Naruto swung at Satan, getting him to back away. The blond studied the demon. There was nothing but fur all over him, it was hard to tell where a weak spot was!

"**WHY HAVE YOU STOPPED, SINNER! COME AT ME WITH YOUR ALL!" **Satan howled, releasing a giant bloody shock wave from his gaping mouth! Naruto rolled out of the way. Naruto noticed some kind of souring scent in the air, and looked at the blood! It was actually a pool of acid, eating away at the marble.

"**Ohhh… that's a new one…" **Kyuubi raised his eyebrows, **"Any plans now?" **

"_I… I dunno if I can beat 'em… I can't find a weak spot!" _The blond dodged another spray of acidic blood. Naruto rolled and rolled, it was hard to get a look at the demon while he was attacking! Naruto circled around the blood spraying demon, creating clones that ran off and attacking Satan! The demon picked them off, however Naruto found his way to the beasts back and lunged his sword into the demon!

However, the sword did not penetrate his fur. Satan turned he head and flashed a cheeky grin, **"like you… and Kyuubi's chakra… my fur is also, what protects me, did I forgot to tell you?" **

Naruto rushed out of the way as soon as Satan swung the scythe down! However Naruto did not escape so easily, Satan grabbed the blond and threw him to the ground! Squirting acid blood at the blond, only to see a puff of white smoke!

"**Remember! I sense your heart beat!" **He swung the acid around and attacked a clone! Satan felt many other stabs from behind, as a massive hoard of clones came after him from both sides and above! They're attempts to pierce Satan's hide failed. Satan popped them all by squirting acid at them.

"**ARE YOU STUMPED!" **Satan teased. Naruto hid behind a vase away from Satan's heart beat sense. The demon looked around while Naruto studied him. The altar was full of Satan's acid. Naruto watched as Satan stepped around the pools, scanning the area for him.

"_Kyuubi… do you think I can use Satan's acid against him?" _

The fox thought, **"Maybe… the weakness may be under his fur. If your intuition is right though… it's worth a shot. I wonder how someone with a dumbass gene could be so smart as to TRY AND USE AN OPPONENTS ATTACKS AGAINST THEM," **

"…_shut up…" _Naruto created another mass shadow clone army. Satan reacted by squirting more acid, filling up the alter. Kyuubi sighed at Naruto.

"**Yeah yeah yeah… use as much of my chakra as you wanna… I DON'T FUCKING MIND!" **

Finally the demon made a mistake and stepped in a pool of his own acid, **"GWRAH! AHHH!" **The demon screeched and jumped to a wall, **"pure coincidence he'd try to use my own acidic blood against me… pfft… maybe he's not such a dummy after all," **the demon smirked, **"creating mass shadow clones in getting me to use my acidic spray to fill up the alter, so therefore I step in it to expose my weakness. I knew this was it," **he ran along the wall, the heart beat sense kicking in, **"THERE YOU ARE!" **The demon opened it gaping mouth squirt acid! Naruto gasped and jumped up on the ceiling. He stuck to it, his limbs spread out!

Satan jumped up after Naruto and dragged the blade of the scythe across the altar ceiling! Naruto gasped and moved out of the way! The demon landed on a dry spot of marble, underneath the blond. He was backed into a corner.

"…**As much fun, as this has been I will say something Naruto… when I drag your bones back to Hell… I'll make sure they TOSS YOU IN A PIT OF FLAMES INSTEAD!" **Satan inhaled, aimed his head up straight and squirt a massive fountain of blood. The blood covered Naruto… however… Satan heard that 'poof" of a shadow clone. The demon gasped as acidic blood rained down upon him! It was a trap!

"**GRWRAAHHHHHHHH!" **Satan gasped as his fur began melting away, exposing his grey skin! **"NO! NO! NOOOOO!" **the demon roared as Naruto came out of nowhere, blade in hand and shoved the blade through the demon's stomach! Satan gasped, the scythe fell to the ground and melted immediately in the acidic pool. The demon coughed up blood as it leaked from his lips, dripping all over Naruto's back.

"**I… I… foresaw my defeat… eventually…" **the demon fell back into the blood. Naruto's sword vanished into thin air, as he stood over the demon.

"**If you foresaw your own defeat… why did you battle me?" **the blond stared at the fallen demon intently for an answer as he turned back to normal.

"**Twas to test your abilities… you will have a much tougher fight ahead of you I believe. The man whom summoned me… he sacrificed one-hundred of his own men just to bring me to this world… I appeared before him, he immediately had control over me, his eyes…" **

"Eyes? Whaddya mean?" Naruto's voice snapped back to normal.

"**That question, is something that you must find on your own. I have not been defeated, since Kami had come down from the heavens and sealed us demons. She is the light… we are the dark, and now I must return to my domain. I do not foresee us meeting again… anytime soon," **the demon gurgled as acidic blood foamed out of his mouth and the body of the demon of wrath melted down, the pools of acidic blood disappeared, leaving behind holes in the floor. At Naruto's feet, the key rest on the floor, shining a gold. Naruto picked it up and gripped it. His trench coat and shirt had melted… it was cold, his apartment was destroyed and he had just fought a demon of legendary status… could his day get any worse or weirder? Probably not, but one thing was for sure, his attitude might change when he saw Sakura's beautiful face.

As Naruto was walking away, the altar began to crumble as acidic blood seeped out from the cracks in the building! Naruto gasped and streaked out of the altar before it could collapse, he ran out into the cold night, and watched in complete awe. The building melted into nothing but acidic blood before him. A giant pool of Satan's smirking face melted away.

"…**not… anytime… soon…" **the demons animalistic growl evaporated along with the blood, leaving the snow unharmed oddly. The chilly air nipped his aching muscles, his cerulean eyes looked out towards the gently falling snow crystals. It felt so good on his skin, he was sweating still. He glanced at the tattoos on his arms.

The blond slowly walked through the desolate-looking village, finding the cottage he once saw before his fight. In front of him was the key hole. Inserting it, he heard many clanks and rolls and finally a snap! The door unlocked and he entered the house. It was dark… and gloomy.

He felt a surge of anger for some reason. He also felt a presence here as well, it was non-human.

"**Kit…" **Kyuubi's voice echoed, **"don't worry about it… it's just a lil' pip-squeak demon… also… good job beating Satan," **the fox shrugged. Naruto wanted to ask him questions, but now wasn't the time.

"…_thanks…" _

He walked throughout the house, and down a long corridor to his right, which seemed to lead into the basement.

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" **a voice hissed from out of nowhere!

"..I'm not in the mood…" Naruto bluntly stated.

"**Muwehehehehehehehehe… I am the guard of this door. Non shall enter except for lord Satan!" **

"…I've already defeated Satan…"

"**AHAHAHAHAHA! YOU! DEFEAT THE DEMON OF WRATH! THOU JESTS!" **

"Satan had the key, right?"

"**Correct…"**

"Non can enter this house without the key, correct?"

"**Correctemundo…"**

"One would have to defeat Satan in order to obtain the key and enter this house, correct?"

"**Yes…"**

"How am I here?"

"**SIMPLE! YOU DEFEATED… SA-T-AN…? …" **There was a longevity of silence that lay, until Naruto heard a shrieking battle cry coming from down far at the end of the corridor!

From the distance, Naruto spotted a bloody skeletal demon with piercing red eyes running towards him! Naruto sighed and shook his head, and in a flash, snatched the demon, twisted it's head until finally ripping it off! He supposed he still had much anger left within him.

"**Bravo Kit… bra-vo… and I thought there'd be an epic battle or somethin'" **Kyuubi stretched his body comfortably without worry.

"_You expect to much Kyuubi… too much," _

"**Expect, the unexpected Kit," **

Naruto walked down the long corridor. He felt that feeling… the evening feeling. He had to find Sakura quick before he transformed! Unlike when he fought, the demon's cloak was supposed to permanently engulf Naruto, however with the seal on the Kyuubi's cage, that effect could be suppressed for a limited time only. When surrounded by this form of the demon's cloak, Naruto's personality altered completely. His became more animal-like, his senses heightened, he gained site of an animal and he acted like he was one. It was a drastic change. He was a half-blood, nothing could ever change that either.

Naruto's thoughts delved back on Sakura, and how he thought Sakura would react to figuring out his secret. He could see a negative reaction.

He rattled his head, now wasn't the time to be thinking that. Traversing below the cellar, the blond heard a noise, it sounded like talking, echoing far inside the cells. Looking out into the darkness, the blonde's eyes saw a faintly glowing light, that looked like a candle's light. He walked warily towards it, hoping it wasn't another fight with a demon. Much to his luck, it was not.

"…SAKURA!" The blond gasped! Within the cell he could see everyone, even Kishimaru!

"NARUTO! Thank goodness!" The pinkette ran over towards him and gripped the cage bars! The blond looked down at the lock and scoffed. He wasn't in the mood for finding a fucking key!

"Everybody look away…" he commanded. They all did as told, although Shikamaru had to force Ino to look away.

Kishimaru watched as Naruto transformed slightly and cut the lock off. He knew Naruto didn't mind him looked… he was the only one who knew who Naruto really was, inside, and out. Naruto transformed back and opened up the door.

"AHH YUCK! YOU SMELL MAN!" Kiba plugged his nose and Akamaru hid his head. They all shuddered.

"S-Sorry everyone… I ran into trouble… but I'm okay. I might've gotten a lil' gore on my body but I'm okay… really sore and tired… and hungry, but okay,"

Sakura ran up to him and hugged him tightly.

"I worried you weren't coming for us…" she looked up at him with pleading eyes. Pleading, tired eyes that wanted to go home.

"You worried about me? …Sakura…" he stroked her cheek with his fingers, "I worried about you the most… but let's talk after we get oughta here… I hate this place," He suggested. They all agreed. Naruto took the candle and lighted their way outside into the snow.

Sakura unzipped Kiba's jacket and folded it neatly, "thank you Kiba, it was very warm," she handed it to him.

"Oh, no problem Sakura! Glad it kept ya warm!" He zipped it back up and noticed Akamaru rolling around in the crisp snow, chuckling a bit.

"Sakky-chan?" Kishimaru, tugged Sakura's pants, "Kishimaru is hungry… can we get something for dinner?"

Sakura looked at Naruto, who smiled and nodded, "sure, come on Naruto, let's go back home. I'm hungry too. We'll see you guys tomorrow okay?"

"Alright!"

"Man! The barbeque is closed now! Gaaaahhhh!" Chouji whined. Helga whined with him, and the two headed home. But, luckily for them both, they could make something to eat that would satisfy them easily. Ino walked off without saying a word with Shikamaru, who only rubbed his should and muttered on about how troubling she was. Kiba and Hinata, along with Akamaru headed home. Neji and Tenten silently slipped away and Rock Lee and Verde definitely said their good-byes.

Naruto and Sakura had to help Shino to the hospital. After they dropped him off and both Angel and Shino said their goodbyes, Naruto, Sakura and Kishimaru were off towards the wrecked apartment.

Entering the trashed apartment was like reliving another nightmare for Naruto. Sakura sighed, shut the door and turned on the heat to get the house heated up. Kishimaru went back to folding laundry, hoping to lessen their burden, while Naruto fell on the couch and closed his eyes for a moment. Sakura couldn't express how bad she felt for him, Kishimaru felt the same way too.

"Naruto… what would you like to eat? I'll make it, you rest okay?"

"…can I just get some cup ramen?"

"Of course Naruto, I'll make it for you," she furrowed her eyebrows. There was one cup of ramen left. Sakura boiled water on the stove and walked into the living room to sit with Naruto and Kishimaru both. Naruto looked beat… He was bloody, dark circles had appeared under his puffy eyes and she could tell the stress was settling in on his body.

"I'll run you a bath okay? If the tub isn't cracked…" she got up and walked in the bathroom. The shower stall was broken, the glass was everywhere, but the bathtub was still the same. Finding the broom in the closet and a dust pan, a bucket too she swept up some of the broken glass, but stopped after 5 minutes to fix Naruto's ramen. She returned to her duty while Naruto ate, and Kishimaru snacked a bit or a granola bar that was found in the back of the cup board.

Sakura swept up the glass and emptied it inside the bucket. It took her a good hour to sweep it all up. But, the floor was officially free of glass. She drew Naruto a nice, hot bath.

"Naruto, you're bath is ready!" she called! He entered the bathroom and sighed, placing his hand on his forehead.

"Thanks… Sakura,"

She closed the door behind her and fell on the couch.

"Sakky-chan," Kishimaru sat down with her, "do you want some?" He handed out the granola bar. She smiled and shook her head.

"No thanks, you go ahead and have it, I'll find something to eat,"

A few hours passed, Naruto walked Kishimaru home, while Sakura went ahead and cleaned up the apartment a bit more until Naruto got back. By the time he arrived home, she had cleaned up the laundry and had the washer going, was vacuuming the carpet and getting the stains out. Naruto smiled, and then glanced over by the door. Behind the couch… he noticed something. He picked it up, and… he chuckled. His' attitude changed and he walked over to Sakura. She was currently getting the stains out of the carpet. Naruto tapped her shoulder.

She stopped what she was currently doing and stood up, only to find a box, somewhat bent and a little scuffed up, in her face.

"Open it! You'll like it!" He grinned at her foxily! The was quite the surprise, but she took it anyway and sat on the couch. Naruto sat down with her and watched as she took the lid off. It was wrapped in pink rice paper. Brushing strands of hair to the side of her face she carefully took the item out of the box and held it. She unwrapped it, and slowly stood up, letting the beautiful dress fall before her eyes.

"Like it?" Naruto stood up and hugged her from behind, "a lil' somethin' for the pageant I got'cha today when I went out, I hope it's okay,"

Sakura was a loss of words. She turned around and looked at him, "Oh Naruto… it's… amazing… beautiful… stunning! I-don't know what to say…" her eyes sparkled.

"We're gonna win the thing," Naruto hugged her tightly, his bare chest in her face, "I know we will!" He chuckled flashing his grin.

Sakura stepped back and looked up at him, "Naruto… how much did this… you know…" she tilted her head towards him.

He sweat-dropped, "well… I'm not supposed to-"

"Naruto, tell me how much it cost," she demanded! The blond sighed.

"Everything includin' that lil' white moth!" he said, pulled out his wallet and opened it. Only thing was the moth fluttered out and landed on his nose, "oh… hey there lil' guy, I thought you went with that lady,"

Sakura glanced at the dress and then at Naruto.

"Naruto! …You spent all your money… on me! You didn't have to do that!" Sakura stared at him. Naruto let the moth out the window and closed the pane of glass.

"I know… but I wanted to make you happy. I wanted for ya to somethin' I think you'd be good at," Naruto felt her soft hands caress his throbbing shoulders, "don't worry Sakura. Take the dress, I bought it for you and only you," he tuned around and held her hands, "I love ya baby… I just love ya,"

"…Naruto…" Sakura whispered and looked down at the dress, then back at him, "thank you… so very much,"

"Heh, no problem babe, besides, I wanna see how it looks on ya!" Naruto grinned. Sakura giggled and ran into the bedroom, changed, and walked out.

She looked stunning in the dress. Naruto nodded, flashing that grin that made his cheeks puff out. Sakura walked over and cupped his cheeks before bringing him into a soft kiss.

"Thank you… so much Naruto," she muttered through the kiss.

"…you're very welcome baby… you're very welcome," He kissed back. They headed to bed, they'd clean up more tomorrow. At least Sakura washed the sheets and they had clean sheets to use. Anything that resembled a pillow for Naruto, since, Sakura usually used his pecs as her pillow, was what Naruto used. Sakura had vacuumed the floor of the glass, and Naruto was able to find an extra pillow… even though it was scratched up a bit. The sheets and the spare comforter were in tact… for now. They climbed into bed, Naruto made sure everything was locked and turned out the lights.

He grunted as he settled down into the mattress. His aching body… Sakura rubbed his chest softly, relaxing him. What a day, he thought. Well… at least it was over… somewhat at least. He still needed to find out whom was responsible for this entire thing. So long as he was concerned… that person had another thing coming… he'd swear it.

_*Inside Naruto's subconscious*_

Minato sat there in his thinking position… and it was then that it FINALLY occurred to him! He opened his eyes as the name came straight to him.

"_Uchiha"

* * *

_

**Okay! Well, there you guys go! I'm really glad this chapter is DONE. Hopefully I can finish this story over the Summer. See ya next time! **


	18. Just another day, sorta

Okay… almost FINISHED. *Faints* Hoping I can get this thing over with soon… seriously. I have other stories that are crying from being neglected.

* * *

**KsNandS: ***Is watching Naruto and Sakura clean-up the apartment*

**Naruto: **Anytime… Y'know… ya wanna jump in an' help would BE NO TROUBLE AT ALL! *Waves arms*

**KsNandS: **But if I helped clean the apartment then I'd ruin the events in the story. Besides you guys are doing a great job! *Thumbs up*

**Naruto: ***Annoyed look*

**Sakura: **Well, it looks better than it did at least. The carpet is cleaned and the trash is picked up. Couch is… somewhat alright. The walls may need redoing though and the T.V. needs replacing.

**Naruto: **There's much, much more we need'a get done around here Sakura… tons *Sighs and puts face in palm*

**KsNandS: **How is your end Kishimaru?

**Kishimaru: **Scrubbing toilet good! Kishimaru couldn't find a good brush so Kishimaru is using the orange tooth brush!

**Naruto: **THAT'S MY TOOTH BRUSH! GAH!

**Sakura: **We'll get you a new one.

**Naruto: **Urgh! Why do I have the pay for everything!

**KsNandS: **Now, now *pats head* Just be happy this whole thing is… somewhat over, and plus the school year is half-over! C'MON DUDE! YOU CAN DO EET!

**Naruto: ***Groan* I'd better take a few days of school off. I'm gonna ask the Hokage if I can do some missions of somethin'… I need the money right now.

**Sakura: **But you're fall behind!

**Naruto: **I could care less about school really… I'm flat broke and I need the money! Besides, ninja missions pay hella good. Better'n getting' a shit job in this lil' village anyway. *Goes to get a soda*

**KsNandS: **True… besides, you can take care of yourself! You're a man!

**Naruto:** Fuck yeah I am… with a lil' chickadee to help me get through everythin' *Drapes arm around Sakura's shoulder* life is still goood!

**KsNandS: **Ahh, also Kishimaru, I modified your character a bit more. I don't want anyone to not like you. So I just removed a few things for when you come back into the stories again, okay?

**Kishimaru: **Okay! What did you remove?

**KsNandS: **Well, I removed the "Demonic Nightmare" within you, shortened your grammar, removed some other things and I think you'll like what your character is! I'll update my profile later.

**Sakura: **That's good!

**KsNandS: **Also, have you ever wondered why I do these little RP things?

**Naruto: **…no…

**KsNandS: **I dunno why. Maybe because Spazzgirl got me into it, LOLZ! -Derp- Who cares… besides, role playing is apart of LIFE! We wouldn't be anywhere in plays without it!

**Sakura: **I love theater, lots of drama, romance, life! *Rests head on joined fingers*

**Naruto: **…alright… let's get the chapter movin' people. C'mon!

**KsNandS:** RIGHT-O! HERE WE GO!

* * *

Another cold day, school approaching the end of the first semester and already Naruto was somewhat failing in every category, while Sakura succeeded. However Naruto had somewhat of an excuse for his failing over the past month.

'_My apartment was destroyed, so I'm gonna skip school for a while until I get enough money to fix it, okay Sakky-chan?'_

Sakura sat at her long table as those words flitted about her mind. The desk next to her was empty. It was a Monday, a perfect day in which the blond could ask the Hokage, Tsunade for a mission. Sakura only hoped the woman of wrath would let him perform in the acts of protecting the village.

Sakura saw no wrong in doing so. Besides, Naruto was a strong, courageous, kind-hearted and brave individual whom, at least, deserved so much as to be allowed to go on missions, even if it was only to grab a few extra bucks.

They had cleaned the apartment almost entirely, staying up late every night and exerting themselves until around 12:00 mid-night. Sakura found herself refreshed still oddly. Maybe it was because Winter break was around the corner, and they all had been working hard.

"Alrighty," Anko looked up, "pencils down for a little kitties," she got up from her desk, walked around and sat on it.

"Now… this is about the time when the Konoha school pageant is roundin' the corner ridin' 'er six white horses. Those of you who plan to enter, make sure nothing is left out. Now there are going to be auditions, but only about twenty of you'll pass. The judges will be Kurenai, Myself and my hubby Kakashi," the purple haired ninja sat back and sighed, "and of course, the semester is ending! A lot of you survived, but I got one question for you pinky," Anko fixated her eyes on Sakura.

The rosette stared at Anko, shuddering somewhat over her menacing grin, "where'd blondy go? Shouldn't he be here today? Or is he playin' hookie?"

Sakura thought for a moment and looked back at Anko, "well, something happened and the apartment was trashed by thugs…" she didn't go any farther than that, "so Naruto's out earning money to help get us back up right now… since he spent who knows how much money… getting me a pageant dress… that I didn't ask for," she added. She didn't want to sound selfish or anything, since it was true. She had no idea he intended on getting her something _that_ expensive.

Anko's bottom lip jutted out and she furrowed her eyebrows, nodding slowly, "Lucky you, anyone else have their dresses yet?"

"I do!" Ino spoke up immediately, "it's stunning," she cast a glare at Sakura, but the pinkette raised her fist below the table and gripped it, mouthing _'I'm going to rearrange your damn face'_

Anko arched her eyebrow and chuckled, crossing her arms. She always had a gut feeling Ino and Sakura were major rivals, "looks like we got some competition eh? Pink vs. Platinum Blond, sounds epic," she sat up and handed out flyers about the requirements and suggestions about the pageant to them all before the bell rang.

"Sakura," Anko called, "wanna tell me exactly what's goin' on?"

Sakura sported a confused look that seemed to amuse Anko.

"About Naruto," the purple haired woman nodded, "he's gotta be out somewhere, I don't like stay kiddies skippin' my class," the woman had a deadly grin spread across her face. Sakura shuddered and tried her best to smile.

"W-Well… like I explained, we were both out and… Naruto forgot to lock the door, and some ruffians came in, trashed and killed the apartment so know he's out and he's making money so we can fix the broken T.V., afford a new mattress and couch, silver ware, glass ware, new tables and… more food. We're struggling a bit… sometimes Naruto has to go out and ask Kiba or someone else. The pigs who trashed his apartment threw out all the food," she explained… however she felt guilty about lying about the "Naruto forgot the lock the door" part and so on.

Anko furrowed her eyebrows and nodded, "well you both have-some-of my sympathy. Naruto's failing each and every single class. I couldn't give two shits about school either pinky, I'm a damn ninja for crying out loud. But I had no choice, and even still, just as if I were training you, I'd expect a lot out of you, and Naruto, and everyone in my class," the woman stood up and grabbed her things.

"I'm sorry Anko," Sakura apologized sincerely.

"Pfft, don't worry about it. Besides, today's the start of my new schedule, I no longer have to teach second period thank Kami. Bunch'a brats in that class… freshman… urgh," she grinned. Draping her arm over Sakura's shoulder they walked out of the room. Anko escorted Sakura to class while they talked things over and how Sakura's life was slowly changing thanks to Naruto's influence.

Sakura described how she'd began fighting back more when Ino stepped in and caused trouble. Anko noticed that more lately, not to mention hearing about the small incident in the gym, she got a riot out of that. Imagine, lil' Sakura Haruno, beating down on the popular Ino Yamanaka. Anko couldn't be more proud!

Anko dropped Sakura off in Kurenai's class.

"Be careful Kurenai, this one's got some fight in her again," Anko grinned and made a claw swipe and hiss before leaving. Kurenai arched her brow as Sakura sat down.

"Okay class," Kurenai walked over to the table across from the front of the room, right near Sakura. She was seated in the back. "okay, now, as a lesson today, we will be taking notes on these flowers. I want you to write down everything you see about them. You have ten of them. You have; A rose, a carnation, a pansy, a larch, a clematis, a tulip, a daisy, a sunflower, an ageratum, and a tuberous begonia. Give me the scientific names as well, then that's it for today," she crossed hers and looked over to her right, "books are over there if you don't know the name for the flower. I would suggest finding the name first."

With that said, Kurenai began walking around, watching everyone do their work. It was an easy assignment, especially for the Kunoichi. Learning about flowers, their toxins if any and how to distinguish between traps just by learning which flowers and grass grew where. Kurenai helped the boys in the room, although, Neji pretty much had it down quite well. Sakura breezed through it, writing down all the names of the flowers in order! She finished her paper before anyone else and turned it in. Kurenai nodded, her beautiful face shining with delight.

"Well done," she _silently_ praised the young Kunoichi for her work. Sakura bowed and walked back and sat down at her desk and pulled a book from her bag. She sat quietly and read for the time being.

Kurenai did her paper work, until a knock on the door halted her grading. Opening it, she cocked her eyebrow and gave an amused smile.

"You're late young man," she held the door open as Naruto came through and shook off the snow from his body. His hair was wet and he was a little damp.

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei…" he apologized formally, "just…" he panted a bit, "got done doing somethin' important for the old hag,"

There were a few chuckles around the room as Naruto stomped his feet off on the rug in front of the door.

"I wonder what you were doing," Kurenai analyzed Naruto, "you're panting," he closed the door.

"I was… running errands for the hag," he stated, catching his breath. Kurenai shook her head. She explained the assignment to Naruto. She watched as he strolled casually over to Sakura, gave more than a few pecks on the lips and sat down next to her, draping his arm around her.

"You're wet!" Sakura took his arm off her, "what is it doing? Raining?" she asked.

The blond looked at his sleeves, everyone seemed to be staring at him for some reason. Even Ino was caught with wide eyes.

"Eh… I'll be okay, just a lil' damp from all the snow falling outside." He answered and smiled, "but, I did manage to get some dough, heehawed," he opened his wallet and showed her all the cash he got, "tell ya what, people sure are generous around here," he put his wallet away.

Sakura leaned in and covered her face, "what did you do?" she whispered.

The blond didn't know why she was whispering, but shrugged, "chasing down a criminal… maybe… one or two. Turns out the fucker liked to get up early and start stealing shit. Caught the fucker, pounded his face in and sent 'em to the hospital and there we go… cool eh?"

Sakura shook her head and smiled, "you sure know how to get the job done, how did you find him?"

"I dunno, I just did. That's what my assignment was though… Ol' Haggy gave me some hot spots that had valuable and priceless shit. I was able to sniff him out no problem," Naruto grinned. _'Literally… that dude smelt weird… like… rotten potatoes' _he thought. He bobbed his head as if he was listening to music and looked around. Everyone seemed to stare at him.

"What?" the blond arched his eyebrow. Maybe they noticed him without his trench coat? He sweat dropped and sighed, "yeah yeah, the coat's gone. Got ripped up by some prick," he explained.

One look at Kiba and you'd see jealousy smeared all over his face! Sakura furrowed her brows and smiled. She knew what everyone was staring at now.

"Well, did you know without your trench coat, your sleeves barely fit your bulky arms?" she laughed, the fabric being stretch to where it was probably yelping. Naruto looked and blushed a bit.

"Ohhhh!" he laughed a bit and sweat-dropped, "five-fifty biatch!" He grinned.

"Naruto," Kurenai softly called out, it shocked him a bit.

"Sorry… sorry… gotta… watch the ol' trap there… eh?" he put on a guilty look.

"Please," she went back to her work grading papers.

Kiba turned to face Hinata, "What would you do if I was that built Hinata?" he asked. The girl was too busy nose bleeding and… sadly, she had fainted and was lain on the desk. Kiba's face turned white _'NO! SHE"S FAINTING TO HIM NOW! What if… WHAT IF SHE NEVER NOSEBLEEDS WHEN SEEING ME EVER AGAIN!' _the ridiculous thoughts ran through his mind wildly! Sakura could help but utter laughs upon seeing Kiba's face turn white while his made silly faces. Naruto glanced over and cocked his eyebrow.

"Would you help him?" Sakura asked, angling her head to the side.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I'll buff him up… just a lil' later, I'm still gettin' the dough though…" he paused, "oh hey! That rhymes! HAHA! You hear that Sakky-chan? It rhymes!" He grinned.

Not the sharpest tool in the shed… but she loved the idiot. She nodded and put on a fake smile. Naruto didn't seem to notice and grinned back at her, those beautiful cerulean eyes sparkling.

She giggled, and all the while they were googly-eying each other Ino turned her head away.

"Pfft, disgusting," she spat, while Shikamaru just shook his head while Ino silently ranted to herself about how much of a wide forehead Sakura had.

Kurenai glanced at Naruto, he seemed quite busy making kissy kissy googoo faces towards Sakura at the moment.

"Naruto," Kurenai began, attracting his attention, "your assignment, I almost forgot, is to write down the scientific names of the flowers behind you and take notes on what you see about every single one, simple right?"

Naruto looked behind him and nodded. Sakura handed him a piece of paper while the others got back to work looking in books.

Sakura snuck glances at Naruto from time to time, she saw his, somewhat sloppy handwriting and giggled to herself over it and turned her attention to her book.

"Hey," Naruto whispered, "what's the first one?"

Sakura pointed at it, and Naruto immediately guessed it!

"Ahh, a rose! Cool! It's… red, beautiful, soft-looking, symbolizes true love and it's… ummm… hard to draw…" He wrote down, "what's the scientific name?" he asked.

"Get a book and look it up silly," she pointed next to him. He took it and opened it. He looked through it.

"Umm… where is it?" the blonde's puzzled face made Sakura react in shaking her head at him.

"Rose starts with the letter "R" so look in the R's. It's right there," she pointed, "and there's the name on the next page, see? Rosa Berberifolia," she watched him write it down.

"Next is a… looks like a…" he twisted his head.

"It's called a Carnation flower,"

Naruto looked through the book and found the word; Dianthus Caryophyllus, "wow, long name." he jotted down what he saw.

"Wide petals… a kinda pink color, an awesome design on the petals," the blond grinned. He was going quite fast! "Next is a…" he looked at it.

"That's a Pansy," Sakura smiled. He wrote it down and looked through the book, "Viola Tricolor" he wrote down.

"It's… small, has a lot of colors and it's blue and yellow," his sloppy writing etched outside the lines of the paper. Sakura furrowed her browns with a smile. Oh well… no one was perfect right?

He looked back, seeing a flower with a long stem as it's petals draped down in a closed fashion. "Hey! That's a Clematis!" he half-whispered. Sakura nodded. He looked through the book again, "Clematis Reticulata. It's got a bell shaped flower bulb… points down. It's white and it looks curved at the ends of the petals," all while he was writing this down Kurenai had such an amused look on her face. She wondered if the blond even noticed how loud he was. Kiba was definitely racing to jot it down by how he was writing sloppily and quickly!

She shook her head. She was so amused she wondered what would happen next and listened.

"Umm… what's that one?" He pointed. Sakura smiled.

"That's a larch flower Naruto," she answered, as he wrote it down, "Larix Decidua, weird name, it's pink, looks spiny and it's… weird lookin'"

Sakura giggled slightly knowing Kiba was cheating off Naruto's words. She could tell Kurenai was amused by the way she shook her head.

"That's a daisy!" Naruto grinned, "and it's name is… whoa! Chy-san-the-mum… L-L-Leu-can…can-the-mum… Chysanthemum Leucanthemum… It's got white petals, a yellow center for that pollen stuff… and it's Sakky-chan's favorite flower," he looked at her and she gave him a rosy look.

"Yes it is," she smiled at him. The blond grinned happily while Sakura and Kurenai watched Kiba sweat trying to spell the name of the flower.

"That's a Sunflower… it's really big too!" looking through the book he found the name, "Helianthus Annuus. It's big, has yellow… pe-tals and it unfolds when the sun shines," the tapping of his pencil as he wrote down the notes seemed to quicken.

"Isn't that a tulip Sakky-chan?" He sounded naive the way he worded it. She nodded as he looked in the book, "Tulipa Ges-n-ner-ria-na… Gesneriana! Tulipa Gesneriana, that's a fancy name isn't it?" He wrote down the name and then studied the flower, "it looks almost like a rose, except… it doesn't have all those petals. It's empty inside, and it's yellow, and the other one's red,"

Naruto somehow found this assignment interesting. The next flower he looked at confused him. He had never seen it before…

"That's an Ageratum flower," She knew he'd need help with that one, almost everyone did, even though Kurenai had said it once already. She thought once was enough for anyone to remember.

Naruto looked in the book and smiled, "Ageratum Houstonianum. It's purple and looks spiky, but it really looks like a sunflower," his pencil tapped the paper.

"The next one is a tuberous begonia," Sakura answered quickly, knowing he'd have a lot of trouble with that one too. He looked in the book, and a long massive name for the flower met him face to face.

"Jeez… that's long… Begonia… Tu-ber…h-h-hybri-dac-ultorum," he sweat dropped, "Begonia Tuberhybridacultorum, and it's orange, looks almost exactly like a rose… 'n stuff," he added. He was done! Sakura spotted him this once, seeing as he was trying his hardest to actually get them back on their feet since the incident that occurred nearly 5 days ago. Naruto stood up and smiled, however Kiba shot up at the same time, sweating from racking his brain about how to spell the bloody name!

"Oh hey! You finished right at the same time as I did too Kiba! Nice!" The blond walked over to Kurenai, Kiba racing towards her too. They both shoved the papers in her face. She sighed and took them.

"Kiba, you look like you're about to hyperventilate," Kurenai stood up, "do you need to go to the nurse?" she asked.

"Nope," Kiba grinned, "cause I got my work done!" He marched back to his seat.

"You spelt Dianthus Caryophyllus wrong Kiba, along with many of the names too," she called back scanning over the paper. Kiba halted and fell to the floor, groaning.

Hinata picked him up and sat him down in his chair. She gave him a revitalizing kiss on the cheek and smiled. He grinned and stuck his tongue amusingly. Naruto arched his eyebrow with a smiled, shaking his head. The bell rang a few minutes later as they migrated to the next class like a flock of pigeons flocking to shit all over a famed statue. It was weird, but oddly Shikamaru thought about that same thing. How did he ever come up with this stuff? All the teams were in the same group, just as it would have been when they hung out like any other day, except Karin was new to the group. But Sasuke wasn't even there for some reason.

The pineapple haired young man groaned, thinking about Sasuke's whereabouts was too troublesome. It made him crave a cigarette. Luckily for him, Asuma let him smoke outside class, being with Ino all the damn time really irritated him. He was thankful for Asuma's kindness. Upon arriving, the young man told Asuma he was stepping outside to take a dew drags.

"She up to no good again?" Asuma arched his eyebrows.

"Kinda… although Sakura's starting to kind of come out of her shell a bit, but she's still annoying the bloody hell out of me," he answered and rubbed his shoulder.

"Alright then, see you in a few," the man dismissed him while he got down to work.

Even though Naruto was failing, he wasn't failing all his classes. Woodshop and Gym were the ones that he was passing with flying colours! At least he could be proud about that. He wondered if he could make a tablet for his living room. A special table for his ramen so he didn't have to lean forward or hold the cup while he ate! The idea sounded awesome!

"Hey Asuma-sensei," Naruto walked up and grinned, "can I make a special table for my ramen, you know, one I can pull up and eat without holding the cup?" the blond asked.

"That's what we call a T.V. tray Naruto. You can buy one over at the nearest household store for a few thousand yen," the man stroked his beard. The blonde's face coloured itself white as he sighed.

Asuma laughed heartily as the blond walked away and began making a candle holder. However, he began to become creative with it. Asuma told him the dimensions of it and he measured them quickly! Soon, he was making one!

'_That kid,'_ Asuma thought. _'He ain't the sharpest tool in the box but he can make some pretty good stuff… I wonder how that candle holders' gonna turn out'_ the man wondered, but then immediately went back to work. He was currently working on baby crib for the house. He wanted it specially done, and he was just the man for the job!

Sakura currently had nothing to do… she wasn't sure what to make really. She looked to see what Tenten was doing. Apparently she and Lee were collaborating on a project.

"Hey guys, what're you doing?" Sakura asked. Tenten smiled perkily.

"Ehh, we're just working on a mirror ball. It's nothing big,"

"It shall be green! To represent the love I hold dearly for Verde and her love of the colour that is bright like an emerald forest!"

"Emerald forest?" Sakura's eyes turned into tiny black dots as a bead of sweat dropped down the side of her face.

Tenten waved her face, "ehehehehehe… umm, we're still working on that, just like the ball! Ehehehehe…" the brunette bun haired girl slapped a hand over Lee's mouth.

"Could ya do me a favour and be less youthful for once!" She gritted her teeth glaring tiny black dotted eyes at him.

The poor guy's forehead turned black with blue wavy lines dangling over his head.

"O-kay… I'll just leave you two alone for now," Sakura slipped away. Chouji and Helga were working on a nice cooking pan… not really a surprise though. Looked like a pizza pan to Sakura. Ino worked alone on something else… it looked like a bird-house, while Shikamaru seemed to work on a rocking chair. Verde and Angel and Shino formed a team. Apparently they were working on a musical instrument. It was an antique obo, so far it was coming out beautifully. Angel knew exactly how to do it, placing scarabs on the body tube.

Sakura thought and walked over to a bin full of pictures of things she could probably make. She found an instrument, a violin. It looked beautiful with it's carvings of angels blowing their trumpets. She shrugged and took it back to her desk. She noticed Naruto working on a well carved candle holder… well… it had many interesting carvings in it, the blond seemed to sweat a bit, concentrating on them. Sakura then thought, instead of a wood carving, creating a mosaic of the violin would probably come out much better for her. Grabbing the nearest hammer and the appropriate coloured tiles from the bin, and a large board with some glue, the smashed the tiles into tiny pieces. Though… for on of them she accidentally got a little carried away and cracked the desk a bit.

Everyone jolted it was so loud and stared at her.

"Whoops… sorry… got a little carried away… heehee," her excuse was. Asuma scratched his head and sweat-dropped.

"Well… don't worry, I'm sure it'll hold, ehhh," he looked over at a steel table," try that one. I don't think we'll be using that one for mosaics…"

She sighed and walked over and pounded on her tiles, everyone cringing at the loud bangs it created. She then began placing the tiles in their appropriate places. It was harder than she thought. Soon the entire room resumed it's activity. Sakura wondered though, why was this so difficult if everyone else was doing something incredibly difficult? It was just a simple mosaic… she sighed. Ino was working on a friggin' wooden clock with carvings from reference she was using. Shikamaru a rocking chair, Chouji and Helga a pizza pan made with wooden handle carvings that were unique to the eye, Shino, Angel and Verde were making an obo and Naruto a candle holder with difficult carvings Sakura was sure only a professional artist knew how to create.

She eyed the picture slowly and placed the dark pieces where they showed up, using slender shards of tile for them, but wide coming towards the middle before slimming down again.

"Hey!" she heard a voice. She looked up seeing Karin looking at her project, "looking good Sakura, mind if I join you? I've got nothing to do," the red head stated. Sakura smiled and scooted over, grabbing Karin a stool to sit on. They worked on the strings, using a creamy colour, placing small strands of black in between them. The body came next, seeing as how it had a bit of an hour-glass shape, the long neck branching up. It took her a long time to get it right, but it was coming together. Sakura sighed… well, it looked alright to her, and Karin approved of the work they'd done as well. Both began gluing the pieces together. Class was almost over and by the time she was even on the body the bell rang.

"Crap!" Sakura groaned, "you go on Karin, I'll put it in the locker, okay?"

Karin shrugged and walked away. Sakura traveled to the back of the room and placed the mosaic in the back of the locker, away from everyone else's splendid works of art. Sakura even saw the mirror ball that Tenten and Lee were working on, she had forgotten about it. It was looking amazing, not much she expected there. The way her face seemed to reflect in the green and white shards of glass. Placing her mosaic in there, she looked at Naruto's candle holder. Well, it wasn't just one candle stick, it was a hanging candle holder.

It looked incredibly difficult, even for Naruto. Yet it was coming along nicely. She became anxious to see it. But, she held hope, she and Karin formed a collaboration project, she was glad she could get someone to work with her at least.

"Oi! Sakky-chan!" Naruto waved, "c'mon, we gotta go'tah gym!" He walked outside as Sakura bowed to Asuma, closed the locker and ran out of the room. The man was taken back by the bow but other than that he always thought the same thing.

"Kids these days…"

In Gym, they were doing no more than a small fitness routine of workouts and runs. Naruto and Kiba seemed to compete with each other, the blond showing Kiba good ways to help him build more muscle. Gai even got them weights to help them along. Naruto changed his shirt with a black muscle shirt, Kiba the same.

Sakura fanned her face.

"Ohhhh," Tenten giggled, "look who's got the hunkiest of all men," she laughed out loud after, causing them all to make Sakura blush.

"Stop it!" Sakura put her head down. Ino was over by Shikamaru… who then migrated over to where Naruto and Kiba were, followed by Chouji. Naruto and Chouji were able to lift the same weight remarkably. For Chouji's size Naruto thought the dude could lift them all off the ground including Gai with all the other teachers. Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Karin and Ino-Whom stayed separate from Sakura's group-by jogging on the other side of the gym.

Karin wasn't the first to notice it, "why is Ino such a bitch?" the red head scoffed. They had no idea.

"Ino and Sakura used to be friends when they were young, right Sakura?" Hinata huffed as her bouncy blue hair flopped behind her. The pinkette sighed and nodded.

"Mmhhmm… until Sasuke came and… we both feuded over him for a while until I gave up and decided to stop such nonsense. But… Ino felt like she earned her victory and smeared it in my face. We slowly separated from friendship, into a deadly rivalry," she sighed.

Tenten's buns bounced around while she jogged calmly, "well I wasn't even around either, but I've seen how Ino can be mean… she gloats around with her popular crowd and, as usual, always starting rumors. There was this one time when Ino started a nasty rumor about Sakura, saying she used tissues an stuffed her bra's to give herself breasts,"

"Pfft, she better not start talking shit about me," Karin huffed, "if she does I'll knock her ass out!"

"I don't think she will," Hinata began, "she's changed… a little bit… kind of," the Hyuuga groaned a little. Sakura just kept her eyes forward, although, she did sneak a few glances towards Naruto once in a while. Gai-sensei definitely put Naruto and Lee's strength to the test.

_*With the guys*_

Kiba watched the group of girls round the corners, not bothering to look at Ino. It wasn't long until he decided to ask Naruto a question.

"So eh… Naruto, you and Sakura… you know…" he tried not to let his insanely perverted mind wander.

"Have we?" Naruto stood there arching his eyebrow.

"Y'know, have ya fucked yet?" He flashed a toothy grin. Naruto looked at Sakura and shrugged.

"Nope… Sakura's takin' it slow," he answered truthfully.

"Have you ever had sex before?" Kiba questioned. Naruto shook his head and stretched, placing his arm behind his head.

"Nope…"

"Do you wanna?"

"Eh… not a big deal to me… but sure, why not?"

The Inuzuka shifted his eyes towards Hinata. He remembered his first time with her. He had to take it slow with her, being it was her first time as well. But gradually, Hinata came to enjoy Kiba's loving.

"You ever done it?" Naruto popped the question back.

"Yeah… it's really a good way for me to get to know Hinata better, sometimes she tells me things I never knew she thought after, like how she doesn't like how her father somewhat dictates the Hyuuga clan," the Inuzuka boy answered.

"An ass?"

"Fucking huge ass bro," Kiba stood up, "dude always sounds so strict. He told Hinata not to have sex before marriage. Pfft, fuck that shit man… fuck it. Hinata just one day popped the question to me and things branched off from there. Next thing we were starin' at the ceiling wondering what the hell would happen now," he laughed and rubbed his finger under his nose. Naruto laughed with him and looked at Shikamaru.

The pineapple headed boy sighed, "yeah yeah yeah, Ino and I've done it too. I'd enjoy it more if she wasn't such a bitch though. Sakura's really been taking the hits. Ino's done a lot of shit to Sakura in the past, I wouldn't be surprised if when Ino found out you and Sakura slept together it'd piss her off big time, even though she was the first one of them to do it first," Shikamaru rubbed his shoulder. Naruto placed his hands in his pockets and watched Sakura run around.

"Hey, don't sweat it man," Kiba patted Naruto's back, "the time'll come when it comes… I never thought about it really when Hinata and I dated. It was like it just happened… and the stick up Neji's ass shoved itself farther up!"

"You took the innocence of my cousin, the young woman, I need to be protecting at any cost!" The Hyuuga's eyes narrowed into a glare.

"What about you Neji?" Naruto asked.

"Tenten and I have already compromised about that situation. We like our lives the way they are. Tenten already said she wasn't read to perform that act. Until then I'll also wait. If anyone has a problem with that I'll kill them…" the Hyuuga stated.

"Okay, okay… sorry I asked," Naruto put his hands out in front of him.

"How about Shino and Angel?" Shikamaru spoke up.

"Eh," Kiba thought, "as far as I know Shino and Angel haven't done it. I asked Shino one day if he'd thought about it. He said the thoughts never crossed his mind. I could tell he was telling the truth… he's a kinda reserved guy who doesn't lie about those things. It shocked me but… Shino is… well, Shino," the Inuzuka shrugged.

"Well I heard that it's way better when you actually know someone when ya do it," Naruto grunted as he picked up a curl, "it's one-hundred percent better when ya do it with someone you love,"

"That's what I've heard… I think," Kiba shifted his eyes up thinking where he'd heard it before.

"Well," Shikamaru piped up, "I'll tell ya, I'm thinking about dumping that platinum haired bitch… to tell ya the truth… we've lost our relationship. I think Ino's just keeping me around as to make Sakura jealous… but we know that that's not happening, since she's got you in'er life now Naruto," he rubbed his shoulder again, "Ino won't even kiss me anymore,"

"Whoa," Kiba and Naruto echoed.

"Yeah, sad…" Shikamaru sighed.

"Well," Neji began, "it's about time… to be honest I've not liked you with her anyway. Ino needs someone more suited her size and ego," the Hyuuga watched her as she jogged.

"Then who am I gonna end up with?" Shikamaru's questioned produced a longevity of silence.

"Hey," Naruto sat down on the bench next to Shikamaru and patted his back, "trust me, there're tons more fish in the sea man, ya just gotta be patient. Fuck, I was new at this school, Sakura was a bookworm, but somehow she looked like one of those horny lil' school girls, I ain't jokin'" Naruto laughed, "but… really she had a lot of things and shared a ton of things in common that I did, not to mention she just took a liking to me. I dunno why either, I'll have to ask her, or I forgot…"

"Well if that's gonna be your attitude, I think I can see you and Sakura in bed quite a lot," The Nara gave a reassuring cool smile.

"We know Sakura…" Kiba began, watching the pinkette, "she can be hella nice, but if you piss her off enough, she'll send ya to the hospital in a soup can… well, she used to… since then she'd gone into a kind of cocoon or something, a shell of herself," the Inuzuka explained, arching his eyebrows.

"Well, she certainly has come out a lot more, remember when we were in that cell?" Neji asked.

Kiba chuckled, "fuuuuck man, that was awesome!"

"What happened?" Naruto stood up with Shikamaru.

"If was fucking hilarious! Ino was talkin' shit and Sakura just stood up, bitch slapped her and threatened her, told Ino something' 'bout rearranging her face I think. I've heard it before, but I think Sakura can literally do that if she wanted!"

Naruto glanced at Sakura, then Ino, then back at Sakura, and than back at Ino again. The smirk that formed upon his lips seemed to signal that he was proud of her for, not only standing up to Ino and her bitcheries once, but TWICE. He stood up, and as Sakura was running around the bend next to him he snatched her away from the pod like a baby after candy and hugged her.

"Naruto!" She gasped, being squeezed by muscles, "w-what's gotten into you!"

"More like," Naruto looked at her, "what's go'en ind'a you!"

She gave him a puzzled look.

"Kiba here, "he draped his bulky arm around her shoulder, and pointed his thumb at Kiba "was just tellin' me you bitch-slapped Ino, remember, when you were in the cell?"

Sakura closed her eyes and straightened herself, "well… she deserved it… she was harassing your little brother and sneering at me… plus she was being completely horrible to Kiba…" the rosette crossed her arms.

"Well, you got some sense into her at least," Shikamaru smirked, "besides… she's been awfully quieter since then… even though she has her mishaps and talks to herself a lot about how she hates you…"

Sakura shrugged, "she can't hate me without a legitimate reason… and so far she's only proven she's completely immature by just disliking me for no apparent reason whatsoever," she breathed.

"Who cares," Kiba grinned, "I liked it when you slapped the shit outta her! You shoulda been there Naruto, shoulda been," the brown haired young man shook his head.

Meanwhile as they conversed Hinata, Tenten, Karin, Angel and Verde were having their own conversations about Ino and her pissy attitude towards them as well.

"I think it's about time someone really put it to Ino. She can't just go around spreading crap around," Tenten crossed her arms.

"Guys," Hinata piped up, "we should just l-let Sakura handle it, after all it's her battle not ours,"

Karin scoffed, "puh-lease, that blond haired bitch needs to be taught a lesson," she fisted her palm, "painfully."

"But we can't just interfere with Sakura's battle," Hinata stated firmly, "if we get in the way Ino may look at us as the enemies as well, which would only create more controversy than there is needed, and the idea of beating her to a pulp would only makes us far worse than she already is," the Hyuuga mistress took a breath, "thus… it might only turn evil into a bigger enemy towards Sakura, than us,"

"How do you figure?" Karin asked putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, Ino might think Sakura put us up to it, and if that happened Ino might do something she'd later regret… Kiba's already gotten himself on her list," she answered and sighed.

"So… what, do you plan on doing about it?" Angel suddenly spoke.

"There's nothing we can do… if Ino begins ostracizing us, we may just have to leave as is. As a mistress it is against my name to become enraged or angry, and that should count for my friends," she held her finger up, "It is very improper,"

"Alright then!" Verde began, "and if she antagonizes us to much, can we punch her out!"

"That's up to you… just remember to say it was your own doing, we don't want Sakura being the brunt of Ino's fury and jealousy anymore," Hinata answered. Karin and Verde chuckled at each other.

"Shh! Here she comes!" Tenten put her finger to her lips.

Ino passed them without making eye contact.

"Hello Ino," Hinata waved. Ino said not a word, not even made eye contact. The girl just went on jogging.

"…bitch," Tenten and Karin said simultaneously. Hinata just shook her head and sighed.

"You know what I saw coming on?" Karin closed her eyes as they looked at her, interested in what she had to say, "that whole _'bitch girl invites nice girl to a small lil' party. Figures out bitch girl has no real friends, bitch girl tells nice girl she's sorry for that shit she did and has the nice girl tell all of her friends that inside she's just a scared little girl'_… PFFT!" Karin scoffed and cocked her head to the side.

"You sure know a lot about these things Karin," Angel blinked slowly. The red head just shrugged.

"Hey, someone had to of seen it coming. Anyway, gym's almost over… Lunch time is next. Time flies. I wonder where Sakura's going for lunch, think we should join her?"

"Oh that'd be a wonderful idea!" Hinata perked up.

"Yeah!" Angel and Verde agreed.

"Uhhh," Tenten sweat-dropped, "not to burst your guy's bubble… but," the brown haired bun girl chuckled nervously.

"What?" Karin asked plainly.

"Look," Tenten simply pointed. They glanced over and awed. Naruto and Sakura were cuddling for the remainder of the period.

Karin awed, "Awe, pinky and her manly man of men are cuddling. Makes me wish Sasuke and I would do that around public,"

"Where is Sasuke?" Verde arched her eyebrow. Karin looked at her and shrugged.

"Hell, if I know. Lately he's changed a bit, I'm not sure what exactly but it had something to do with someone… that or he's just going under stress… not like he's doing anything productive…"

They all looked at each other, and in that moment the bell rang, signaling lunch time!

"Me favourite time o' tha day!" Helga and Chouji ran out immediately before Gai could wave good-bye!

"C'mon Naruto," Sakura held her stomach, "let's grab Kishimaru and get something to eat! I'm starving!"

"Heh, baby you speak my language!" The blond responded and wiped the bottom of his nose. He dressed out, much to Sakura's dismay, but he reassured her he'd clean the house wearing nothing but a skimpy loin cloth one day. It was a promise, she'd promised she'd hold onto.

As they entered the school grounds, masses of kids braving the icy cold to go out to lunch, simply because the cafeteria food sucked. They saw the boy out there. He was dressed in a small hat with muffs hanging down and gloves with layers underneath his coat.

"Heyyy!" Naruto called out, grabbing the boys attention, thus being tackled with the boy shouting 'BIG BROTHER!'

Sakura laughed as the blond hoisted the gray haired boy on his shoulders.

"Umm…" Sakura shook her head, "not a good idea… really," she cleared her throat. Naruto thought and the consequences seemed all to real to him. He set the boy down and held his hand instead, receiving a nod from Sakura while she wrapped her arm around his.

"Ready?" Naruto looked down while Kishimaru nodded, while Naruto looked to his right, "shall we beautiful?"

Sakura giggled and nodded cutely. With that gesture they were ff down the steps and into the village. Ichiraku's was open, and luckily for Naruto, they were the first ones there!

"Hey old man!" Naruto called with a bright grin!

Teuchi walked through the door and smiled, opening his arms wide, "Naruto! Oh, and you brought Sakura and Kishimaru to! Come on in meh boy, I'll get a table for you guys!" the man laughed heartily.

"Hi Sakura!" Ayame called from the kitchen, she waved back and smiled. They were shown to their table, a nice booth with a window in the dining room. A small tulip inside an equally miniscule vase sat in the middle of the table. They seated themselves as menu's were placed in front of them, although Naruto had no idea why.

"Why'd ya give us menu's?" Naruto picked it up and looked through it.

"Well… I decided," Teuchi cleared his throat, "maybe I should cook more things… other than bowls of ramen maybe I could make other types of ramen. Such as diet ramen, which, by the way is pretty popular with the ladies, and many different types of flavors, you see? I'm a culinary artist Naruto! I have to make more things!" Teuchi placed his right fisted hand into his left palm.

Naruto cocked his eyebrow and looked at Sakura. She shrugged while Kishimaru coloured on the kid's menu. The blond grinned and looked at the man, "Okay then… well you know what I want, whaddya want Sakura?" Naruto looked at her with a smile, she smiled back.

"Something that's not pricey, you know you should be saving after what happened, that's why you were taking those days off," she answered.

"Well what're we supposed to eat? I'm starving, cafeteria food sucks and there ain't anything else I feel like having right now…"

Teuchi chuckled, humoured by the blonde's words.

Sakura sighed, "Diet ramen please, I'll give it a try," she looked at Kishimaru, "and you?"

The boy looked up with innocent eyes, "Kishimaru wants what big brother is having," he answered simply and went back to colouring in a ramen bowl.

"You sure he'll be able to eat it all?" Teuchi asked, cocking his eyebrow.

"Ehhh," Naruto thought for a moment, "get 'em… a," he leaned in and whispered, "smaller bowl," and leaned back. The man nodded and walked back into the kitchen with Ayame, whom took their drink orders. While they waited for their food they conversed for a while about Naruto and what he was going to do to fix what was broken. The blond, apparently, was going to be skipping a LOT of school. Well, at least he had 2 passing marks… the rest were all shit. However the blond couldn't care less about his marks, and if they were good or bad.

"Well Naruto," Sakura began with a soft voice, "at least to have an alibi… it's going to be difficult raking in the money for the apartment all by yourself,"

The blond sighed and shook his head, "I gotta do what I gotta do baby…"

"You know, I think I have some money left over from when I sold the house, hopefully it's enough to help," she thought for a moment.

"If ya do that'd be great, we need a new couch, shower stall door, T.V., coffee table, some wall repair, some new kitchen appliances like mugs, plates, bowls, a new microwave and two new sliding closet glass doors, some new night stands…" he thought for a moment, "I forget anything?"

Sakura's eyes went white for a moment as a bead of sweat dropped down her brow, "nope… I don't think sooo," the rosette sighed, then glanced over to see what Kishimaru was colouring. He finished the bowl of ramen and was now colouring-in the Ichiraku's ramen stand sign at the top. There was a longevity of silence before their food arrived and they began eating. Sakura noticed Naruto was eating slower than usual. She knew what was wrong, the whole idea of replacing everything was causing him some stress, she was also sure that school was bound to have some effect on him.

She placed her hand on his. It got his attention as he intertwined his fingers with hers. They held their fingers in that position until they were finished eating and on their way back to school. Kishimaru had said his good-bye for the time being and went off somewhere. Arriving at the school, they made their way to Kakashi's classroom. There was a long silence between them until they sat down and Sakura decided to try and lighten Naruto's spirits, even by a tad.

"You know, tomorrow's Thursday, which means Friday is only one and a half days away Naruto! Not to mention it's the end of the first quarter and winter break will be starting soon in about a week!" she smiled cutely, "Then," hushing her voice into a low whisper she leaned in and placed her hand on his chest, "we can have some time alone to…" she drew circles on his chest, "maybe get closer?"

The blond looked at her before he remembered, "what about that whole, "rushing relationship" thing?" he asked.

She angled her head to the side and sighed, "I don't know… well, it'd be nice you know. We don't have to take everything slow… I'm not that picky about relationships Naruto," she answered. Naruto somewhat wondered if that was the truth. That, or she didn't want to poise anything that might end in the downfall to their relationship… or something along that line, "besides Naruto, there's already enough pressure being lace on your shoulders," she took his hand and stroked his knuckles and the veins alone his smooth skin, "you're one amazing guy you know that?"

The whiskered blond sighed before staring and the black board, "nope… just thought I was the average joe, y'know? It always seems like I'm the one who has to pay for a lot of things all the time, and it's mostly because people hate me," he glanced at Sakura.

"Not everyone hates you," she shook her head, leaned up to him and pecked him gently on the lips, "Kishimaru and I love you, and you have friends who care about you a lot. I mean, they have helped us if you don't recall," she crossed her arms.

"…yeah… maybe you're right… I dunno," he slumped in his chair and mumbled something to himself that Sakura couldn't decipher.

"We'll get back on our feet soon Naruto, okay?" she stroked his hand as if to comfort and assure him.

He sat in silence while the bell rang and the classroom filled up with students. They all sat in the room chatting amongst themselves, Kakashi was nowhere in sight. Sakura sweat-dropped. Much like Kakashi to pick up his "being late" habits again.

"Kakashi-sensei's almost always late, I think he's getting that habit again…" Sakura mumbled before placing her chin into her palm. Naruto began feeling bored, it had been 5 minutes and Kakashi STILL had not arrived.

"Alright," the blond sat up from his seat, "I'm outta here…" he grabbed his things.

"Naruto, "Sakura sat up from her seat, "where are you going? You can't just leave!"

"I gotta leave, I'm bored as hell, Kakashi's LATE and I gotta get us back on our feet, kay? Listen, I'll see you when you get home, I'll get some hot cocoa on the stove and we'll have a nice quiet night, alright?"

She really didn't want him to leave, especially during school. But sadly, he was nineteen and… she was only seventeen.

"See ya when I get home, 'kay baby?" He kissed her softly on the lips while she nodded and watched as he sauntered out the door without a single care for school in the universe. Sitting down Sakura groaned, the entire class looked at one another before glancing at the rosette.

Kiba looked out the window and thought, _'I wonder if Kakashi's gonna get here… maybe I can sneak outta this place too!'_ He stood up silently from his seat and whistled a tune as he walked to the door. He closed his eyes and opened the door and began walking out.

"Hello Kiba!" Kakashi greeted with a wave and an eye crinkle. The brunette boy was scared out of his skin!

"KAKA-KAKASHI-SENSEI! I… I WASN'T DOIN' ANYTHING! I SWEAR!" Kiba's skin had temporarily lost it's colour. Kakashi had odd timings where he would just popo up out of nowhere!

"I hope you weren't going to skip class Kiba," the man said and closed his book shut with one hand while he entered the room. Kiba groaned and took his seat.

The silver-haired man scanned the room before noticing Sakura was sitting alone.

"Hmm, where's Naruto?" He blinked and focused his attention on Sakura as if asking her the question. Sakura perked up and looked around to find everyone staring at her.

Embarrassingly she looked at the man and quickly thought up a lie, "he wasn't feeling well so he decided to go home. I mean, he threw up at lunch and I told him that it would've been better if he had gone home so he did,"

Kakashi shifted his eyes at the others, whom of which they glanced at Sakura. She shot them a horrible glare that looked like the spitting image of Tsunade on her period! The class immediately sunk into their seats in terror and nodded… well, except for Ino whom didn't give a shit.

"Pfft," Ino scoffed, "actually he was perfectly heal-" Shikamaru leaped and shut her mouth before she could say another word, less Sakura go on a wild rampage and literally throttle Ino's neck… or worse, which she was capable of.

Shikamaru gave Kakashi a fake grin, "it's true!" he chuckled nervously. It was mostly in Ino's defense though. He didn't want to have to be the one to dig the platinum blonde's grave.

Kakashi sweat-dropped, and without anything but a simple nod of approval of their answers class began. It was surprising to Sakura that, for ninja, the teachers knew a lot about certain subjects. She had no idea Anko was good at literature, Ibiki at history, Asuma at carving or Kakashi at MATH. She wondered if she even knew them as well as she thought she did. But then again, whom knew? Through Kakashi's lessons Sakura felt herself wondering what Naruto was doing. Was he at home, or was he breaking someone's jaw bone?

She hadn't a single inkling, but she could guess at least. All while she looked out the window she saw the snowflakes falling lazily in the darkening gray skies. The frost on the window panes looked like it had thickened. This was, by far, the worst winter they've ever had in years! Well, winter break was around the corner, 2 whole weeks of no school before the second semester began again and soon, spring break and then they were officially DONE!

"Sakura," Kakashi's smooth voice caught her ear. She whipped her neck around and looked at him.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

The silver-haired man tapped his chalk on the board. She knew that was his sign for "pay attention". Unlike Ibiki, whom shouted at his students when they didn't pay attention, Kakashi seemed to get his point across calmly.

"Sorry sensei," she apologized. Class ran short as the bell rang and the class was dismissed. However, before Sakura could shuffle out the door with everyone else Kakashi called after her.

"Sakura, may I have a word with you?" he asked calmly. She turned around, hugging her books to her chest she strolled over to him.

"Naruto's not sick is he?" He asked bluntly. Sakura flinched at that moment and closed her left eye. Kakashi awaited her response, as though time wasn't an obstacle in their conversation.

"Of course he's sick sensei, why ask?"

He sat back in his chair, "so, I seemed to have misconstrued the whole… death glare act of striking fear into the other students?"

The rosette gave a rosy smile, "yup!"

Kakashi sweat-dropped and sighed, "Sakura, where's Naruto?"

Sakura stared into his right black eye and his scarred sharingan left eye. It was clear tricks were inevitable, plus she felt the guilt of lying weighing on her.

"Umm… well, he left because we're in a bit of trouble…"

The man cocked his eyebrow and placed his intertwined fingers in his lap, "trouble?"

"Sensei I have to go now, Ibiki's going to-"

"Ibiki can wait for a few moments before exploding Sakura. Please answer the question," Kakashi's nonchalant voice ensured her that he'd make sure Ibiki wouldn't kill her for being late.

She took a moment to gather her thoughts, "well… a week ago, Naruto and I were bored, he went out after a little while and while I was at home alone with the door LOCKED, these men in black trench coats, like the one Naruto has, yes, came in, took me hostage and trashed the place destroying everything in sight and then took me to their hideout where everyone else was, yes, everyone else, Kiba, Ino, Chouji, Tenten, Neji, Hinata and so on and so forth. So, we waited there for who knows HOW LONG until Naruto came and rescued us…" she summed it up as quickly as possible. She stared at Kakashi's calm eyes, "and so… Naruto and I are a little short on funds… kinda, at the moment because we have to pay to fix everything and that's why Naruto's gone out and he's getting money by asking for missions from Tsunade. So you see sensei, he's only trying to get back on his feet," Sakura inhaled a breath of air.

"…I see, does anyone else know about this?"

She shook her head, "only Naruto, me, and the others… and Kishimaru," she answered earnestly. The silver-haired shinobi extracted a pink slip from his drawer and signed his name, the date and the time and where-to on it before handing it to her.

"Sakura you know I'm going to have to notify the others about this, right?" Kakashi asked. She flinched and then slumped a bit, "Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and myself could have helped you both I hope you know. Just because Naruto's a big boy doesn't mean he should be skipping class to find money to replace the damaged apartment," the man leaned back into his chair, signaling the other students to wait outside the door. Sakura furrowed her pink eyebrows and sighed.

"Well… that's Naruto sensei. It's his apartment you know, and besides everyone's agreed to help us if we need it-except maybe Ino-" she added Ino in just because she knew it was true.

"What shape is the apartment in a the moment?" Kakashi asked.

"It's looking better. It's not exactly a mansion but… it's looking a lot better than it did. We've been staying up later than usual because we're constantly cleaning up. I never thought it would take so long to clean up an apartment… but with the damaged walls, the bed and just about everything else including glass objects that need replacing I guess it should be expected," with a sigh Sakura walked out the door. Kakashi dismissed the subject for now, though he still had many questions. He'd give them both a week, if things still weren't up to par he, his wife and the other teachers would step in and give support.

However, Naruto's absence left the silver-haired man quite concerned. He was receiving horrible marks in almost every subject except sports and woodshop, though sports didn't exactly shock Kakashi for reasons he could obviously see about Naruto. Although for woodshop, it was 50/50. Either way, Kakashi would give Naruto a chance.

_*Sakura*_

Sakura quickly scuttled to Ibiki's class with the slip in her hand, she almost tripped on her way down the steps! She arrived and walked into the class. Ibiki automatically readied himself for a scolding lesson, however he was halted as soon as she flashed the slip. He narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms and gave her a look that screamed _'you got lucky missy,' _

She took her seat at her desk and got out her history textbook. She looked across the room and noticed Kiba wearing a dunce hat. She giggled at him while he flashed her a toothy grin, the way the cap covered the top of his forehead and his eyes. It made her laugh and Hinata giggle.

"No laughing or giggling! Inuzuka!" Ibiki barked. Sakura and Hinata both stopped and Kiba sulked. Ibiki narrowed his eyes and snarled, "chapter 7, page 523 Haruno!" he ordered. She extracted her book from her bag and flipped open to the page number. She read a little bit before she stopped.

Sakura sighed and looked out the window. Again her mind began wandering, and of course it was about Naruto and what he was doing. Plus she began to find class a little boring herself… well actually Ibiki's class, since all he ever did was bark at students to shut up and pay attention. He was a real touchy guy she guessed… well there was really no reason to guess. Everyone knew for pete's sake. While her eyes were the only one's, besides Kiba's, that weren't focused on the book, Ibiki caught her.

"Haruno!" Ibiki caught her ear causing her to gasp and whip her head back at him!

"Daydreamin' huh? Well… if the dunce hat weren't OCCUPIED," he snuck a glance at Kiba, "you'd bet your pretty pink hair you'd be wearing it! CHAPTER 7, PAGE 523 NOW!" He slammed his fist on the desk! She immediately looked into the book, "you too Inuzuka!"

Kiba groaned and looked at his book, however he didn't read any of it. All he did was spend at least 3-5 minutes on the page, scanning blankly it before turning it.

Sakura did the same thing herself… almost. She already knew these facts. For some reason Ibiki had an unhealthy obsession with the great ninja war that took place years ago. They'd been studying it from the go. But, then again… that's all the book was about really, there was even a small section Sakura found interesting. It was on the Yondaime Hokage and his influence. She looked at his photograph and she was immediately reminded of Naruto!

'_Oh wow! He looks just like Naruto! HAHA! He's so handsome, wow!'_ she followed the section below describing him. Pretty young, he was 25 years old by the time he had become the leader. Okay, so history wasn't so boring, at least Sakura found herself interested in something. She would have to ask Naruto about the Yondaime. She wondered what he'd say.

"Why's there a guy who's been named "The Yellow Flash"?" Kiba stared at the picture.

Ibiki popped an anger vein, "That man was the GREATEST of soldiers Inuzuka! It jus so happens he was the man who made life possible for the entire LEAF!" Ibiki pointed at Kiba, shaking his finger vigorously! Kiba slumped in his seat.

"It says here," Sakura began reading from the text, "The Yondaime Hokage was known for his amazing battle strategies and for his ability to defeat enemies in the blink of an eye. This was late discovered to be a secret technique known as the "Flying Thunder God," technique, that, when a special seal was placed on anything, it allowed the Yondaime to instantly transport to that location!" she marveled at the text.

"AT LEAST SOMEONE READS THE BOOK!" Ibiki barked gritting his teeth! Everyone read the section, however they all widened their eyes, even Ino was somewhat befuddled.

"This guy looks like Naruto!" Kiba narrowed his eyebrows and studied the man's face. Ino shifted her eyes at Sakura, whom, was also studying the blonde's face, not doubt comparing the two.

'_A loser like Naruto… the Yondaime's son? …PFFT! BULLSHIT!'_ Ino mentally scoffed. She stayed quiet though about her personal thoughts, she didn't know why either. Usually she was one to blurt out her opinions. She began to wonder why she couldn't let her opinion be known.

The bell rang as everyone was pondering over the Yondaime's picture in comparison with the idiotic blond whom was skipping school. They made their way back to homeroom where Anko, Kurenai, Asuma and Kakashi were talking over themselves about something as the students left their rooms. As usual Sakura was the first to enter the classroom, however when she caught site of them all she immediately flinched and her heart skipped a beat!

"Hey pinky," Anko cocked her left eyebrow and crossed one leg over the other while she sat on her desk, "we were just talkin' 'bout ya, come on in," Anko waved her finger as Sakura walked inside. Kurenai crossed her arms over her chest and gave Sakura a look.

"Sick eh?" Kurenai asked. The rosette furrowed her eyebrows, "Naruto looked perfectly fine when he was in my classroom Sakura,"

"I can explain?" Sakura placed the statement as a question.

"I'll bet you can," Kurenai's demon-red eyes held a soft, yet very disturbing stare.

"Where should I start?"

Anko walked over to the door and looked out in the hall at everyone whom were entering, "alrighty, this'll take a teensy weensy minute okay guys… except you Inuzuka, you get your scrawny butt in here," she eyes him dangerously as he scuttled a bit. Anko playfully slapped his ass causing him to run into the room terrified and over to Sakura quickly! Anko just chuckled as she received signs from the 3 other teachers about her antics, 'you know how playful I get when kiddies are in trouble," she giggled dangerously.

"What'd we do?" Kiba crossed his arms and extended his bottom lip out in a pout.

"Well, for one, you were trying to skip class," Kakashi stated, " and you were lying about something we needed to know about," he shifted his eyes at Sakura. It clicked in Kiba's mind for some reason and he knew what they were talking about.

"Hey I got Sakura's and Naruto's back!"

"We know Kiba," Kakashi stood up, "however it's something we need to talk about. Now, why didn't you tell us?"

Sakura lowered her head before Anko lifted her head up by her chin, "it never occurred to me that you wanted to know until now. But I really see why now," she began and gathered her thoughts, "this is meant in no offense to you guys, and I'm sure Naruto would think the same thing…" there was a silence and she was nervous about saying it, "but on what bounds does this become your business?" She looked up. Kiba flinched a bit, "just let me know, and don't say "because we have the right to know, or because your business is our business" give me a real reason please,"

They all stared at her, though, Anko stuck her tongue out and draped her arm over Sakura's shoulder.

"It's our business because we just wanna look out for ya and make sure you don't get into something that's gonna potentially alter your life and point you in the bad direction pinky!" Anko answered in a friendly tone. Sakura and Kiba blinked. Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma seemed somewhat beguiled by Anko's words. However she did it… she did it

"You see pinky," Anko began once again, "I don't wanna make this sound redundant or anything, but you see, we're a bunch'a old farts and, Y'know, and we wanna make sure you guys have a good time growing up. Though we expect you tots to get inta' a ton of trouble, believe me, we also wanna make sure you don't go losin' an eye or getting' your arm ripped off or somethin'. You get what I'm saying?"

Sakura thought for a moment and nodded, "a little bit, yes," Sakura smiled.

"So go ahead and tell us what happened okay?" Anko asked with a smile. Sakura looked at Kiba, whom sweat-dropped and nodded.

"Well, a bunch of… some kind of gang members broke into Naruto's apartment and took me hostage, I didn't see it coming, they stuffed me in a bag, and while I was struggling to break free from the chakra laced chains they bound me with I heard the apartment being destroyed. Naruto thankfully, saved us from our imprisonment. So now we have to scrounge up money to get the apartment fixed," she explained.

"But that gives him no reason to skip class!" Kurenai stated. Sakura sighed.

"I know, but the thing is Kurenai-sensei,"

"What IS the thing Sakura?" Kurenai tapped her foot on the floor.

"Naruto said… he said… he doesn't care about school, about anything to do with school. He said that he doesn't want to come to school," Sakura answered softly.

Asuma, Kakashi and Kurenai stayed silent for a while, while Anko thought, "so he doesn't wanna come eh? Huh, well you go ahead and tell him Sakura, and tell him good," Anko took an honest voice, "that when he gets done he'd better get his ass back here. Not because I wanna force him, but because I like his idiotic antics and stupidity in my class. He makes my day he does. I just love it when he and Ino bicker back and forth like no one's listening, you know? Call me a bitch but who cares, I like 'em in my class! Makes things more entertaining!" She chuckled.

They all stared at the light purple eyed woman for a little bit.

"Umm, back to the topic please Anko?" Kakashi placed the statement as a question.

"Sure hun. But point is Sakura, we just wanna be here for you. You can tell us anything you want, we're here to listen. We won't judge ya, and by the sounds of your story, it seems like you need a little help,"

"We'll see Anko," Sakura looked at Kiba, "Kiba's already agreed to help us if we ever need to,"

The Inuzuka grinned, "yup!"

"But you know we're here for you whenever you need us, right?" Asuma asked.

"Of course, but at the moment Naruto's already made up his mind, and plus he's nineteen now, if he wanted to, he could drop out of school at anytime he wanted you know," Sakura stated.

True.

Sakura never thought about it before even tough she had known. Why hadn't Naruto dropped if he certainly knew he could?

"Well, whatever the reason," Kakashi began, "I'm hoping Naruto doesn't take this into an excessive thing, even though he's scoring low in almost every-single subject, we still want him here. When you go home tonight would you mind talking to him about it? We're still concerned you know,"

"I know you guys are, I'll talk to him about it tonight, I have a few questions to ask him myself now too," Sakura glanced at Anko, whom at the moment was still smiling.

"SORRY I'M LATE!" A very familiar voice echoed as the door swung open and Gai sprung in. He immediately charged up to Sakura.

"YOU TELL THAT BOY THAT HE'D BETTER STAY IN MY CLASS! HE HAS LOTS OF YOUTH! SO MUCH I CAN SMELL IT!"

Sakura sweat-dropped, 'I-I-I will Gai-sensei," she held her left hand up.

"YOU'D BETTER!"

They other students peeked inside, over-hearing Gai's loud words.

"Okay, okay, come on in everyone," Anko waved. They did as told and the woman stood up, "you know what we really wanted to tell ya, somehow I don't think we go into the nitty-gritty of the topic Y'know?"

Sakura nodded, "but I get what you were trying to say,"

"I know ya did pinky, yer smart like that," Anko ruffled her hair a bit and walked to her desk, "alright you four, OUTTA HERE!" she whistled towards the door. They sighed and walked out, Gai giving them all a thumbs up, and Lee a big grin, receiving one back from both Verde and Lee before walking out. Sakura took her seat. Anko then passed out papers.

"ALRIGHTY TOTS! LISTEN UP!" her voice increased it's volume, "Pageant auditions are on the FRIDAY OF NEXT WEEK! Pageant contestants! Be there or be square, and if your square I'll shove my boot up your ass or ASSES! I wanna see EVERY GIRL WHO SIGNED UP ON THAT STAGE EITHER GETTING INTO A CAT FIGHT WITH THE CHICK NEXT TO HER FOR THAT CROWN! GOT IT!"

As if Anko's devious smile could become anymore dangerous. They all knew she meant everything she said, especially the "boot up the ass" part… literally. The girls nodded and the boys just sat there, some of them shuddering a bit, feeling the effects of Anko's deadly playfulness radiating off her.

She looked at Kiba and sent him a wink. The Inuzuka turned pale as a horrible smile made it's way on her face. Kiba hid under the desk while Anko gave a chuckle. She loved striking fear into her students, it was part of her kicks, and she couldn't give a flying fuck what anyone said. But needless of her antics, she loved 'em all as if she popped their watermelon sized heads out of her own body.

Sakura read the paper and saw that another signature was needed. It was the guidelines and the whole "if you get hurt we're not liable for your twisted neck or cracked open head" crap. She sighed, Naruto would have to sign it for her.

Anko walked up the steps and stopped at Sakura's desk and took a pen out of her coat pocket. She signed her name under the guidelines and looked at Sakura.

"You get out there, and you kick ass girl," she chuckled and took the paper. The rosette sweat-dropped while Kiba, Hinata and Shikamaru stared at Anko and then back at her. Sakura shrugged whilst Anko collected a few more signed permission slips. However as soon as she got near Kiba, the brunette freaked out and ran over to Sakura and hid behind her.

"Don't let her smack my ass again!" He beseeched the pinkette to spare him of Anko's playfulness. Sakura looked at Anko, whom, was provocatively licking her lips and winking at Kiba, causing him to freak out even more.

"Anko's just playing with Kiba," the pinkette patted him on the head as if he was a dog.

"Yeah Inuzuka," Anko chuckled, "now get your furry ass back in that seat, or I'll make sure I give it another swat," Anko chuckled and walked away.

"Is she even allowed to do that! ISN'T THAT AGAINST SCHOOL POLICY!" Kiba pointed at Anko with wide white eyes.

"That's," Sakura chuckled nervously and rubbed the side of her left cheek with her finger, "not something I can help you with…"

Kiba cupped his ass and walked back over to the seat.

"C'MERE YA LITTLE PUPPY!" Anko laughed as she began chasing Kiba around the room.

"KEEP YOUR HANDS AWAY FROM MY ASS!" the brunette screamed like a little girl being chased around the room. They all laughed until Hinata patted her lap and Kiba crawled over and hid behind her. Anko grinned.

"Aww, the funs already over eh?" Anko pouted. Kiba hid under the desk, "hehehe, such a cute puppy," Anko put her hands on her hips and then looked at the clock, "hehe, time flies when you're havin' fun doesn't it? This period's always to shortest," she walked back over to her desk and sat on it, placing her left leg over her right one and cupping her hands on her shin. Hinata tended to Kiba's traumatic wounds, placing his head on her thigh and ruffling his hair softly. Sakura giggled, while Anko just awed.

She loved picking on Kiba.

Sakura just shook her head and sighed, gazing out the window as though something allured her to do so. She was like a stone statue until the bell rang and they all exited. Anko handed out another flier to them all. Kiba had his hands on his butt and shifted it away from Anko, whom held no playful expression on her face as she handed out the papers. Kiba uncapped his butt and smiled.

"You're not getting away from me that easily Inuzuka," Anko was right behind him and chuckled. She wound her hand back and placed a nice good smack on his ass again, causing Kiba to let out a yelp before streaking out the school with his hands cupping his butt. All the students that had seen him laughed while Anko gave her hands a good dust-off and placed them on her hips.

"Anko," Sakura sighed, "stop playing with Kiba," she giggled.

"You take it easy okay pinky? And don't forget to tell Mr. Whiskers about what's been goin' on okay?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "I won't Anko, bye!" Sakura waved good-bye while Anko smiled and gathered her things. Kakashi was waiting by the door for her, and when Anko turned around she chuckled.

"Hey there hubby," she greeted, "I hope you've got enough energy cause tonight I'm feelin' a little friskeh if you know what I mean," she winked. The silver-haired man flinched a bit and sweat-dropped.

"…this time… don't chain me to the bed please… I hate it when you do that,"

"Awwwww, is the big bad Sharingan man afraid of a little playfulness?"

Kakashi stared at her with a look, "no because every time we have sex I have to pee after and I can't get out of bed to pee if I'm tied up…"

Anko shook her head and dragged him out of the school while he just rambled on about how serious it was when he had to take a piss.

The air had become colder and Sakura found herself shivering, quite violently, her teeth were literally chattering! She hurried herself home and slowly made her way up the icy steps and to the apartment. She jiggled the handle and then knocked on the door.

A latch was unlocked and the door opened allowing her inside.

"Hey baby!" Naruto grinned. He was at the door shirtless with a night cap on, and in his hand he gripped a cup of hot cocoa. He looked a little sweaty too… maybe he ad just got done lifting a while ago?

She walked inside while Naruto set his glass on the counter and took her jacket off for her and hung it on the coat hanger. He was glad at least that was still alive. Sakura smiled and fluffed out her hair before jumping into his bulk.

"Heeeeeyyyyyy" Naruto hugged her back and kissed her on the cheek and then pecked her on the lips.

"Hey Naruto," Sakura greeted, "did you-"

"It was right in my hand," he stopped her sentence and handed the cup of cocoa to her. She smiled and took it, awing at his sweetness.

"Thank you!" she sat on the couch with him, "did you just get done lifting?" she asked. He nodded and stretched his body before yawning.

"Man I'm beat… the ol' hag had me do one too many missions around the village," he plopped down on the couch and snuggled with her.

"What did she make you do?" the pinkette asked, taking a sip of her cocoa before blowing on it.

"Uhhh, well, she had me carry around a bunch of her paperwork. I tell yeah, she does a ton of it," he answered.

That was something she definitely believed. Tsunade was always up to her eyebrows in paperwork… literally.

"Anything else?"

The blond shrugged, "eh… well she gave me a few capturing missions. Some assholes were skulking around the friggin' alley's. Turns out they were part'a this lil' gang thing Y'know… pfft, pussies, they got scared as soon as I clogged their boss in the jaw and shattered it. He's in the hospital right now,"

"Well they got what was coming to them… and don't use that word, I don't like it," she complained. The blond cocked his eyebrow before recollecting his thoughts about the "word" before it clicked.

"…sorry… but eets truuuue Sakky-chan! Besides they didn't even put up a decent fight… pfft, I'll bet squirt woulda knocked at least two of 'em out…"

"But isn't Kishimaru still too young?"

"Yeah… but I can him some help with defending himself Y'know. He lives alone… I gotta give him something, right?"

Sakura sighed, "I guess," she shook her head and sipped her cocoa, "so what happened to the other guys? Did you catch them?"

"Well I had too… all I did was throw a couple'a rounds at 'em and they fell to the ground knocked out. Gave 'em to the other ninja and then I went on with whatever haggy wanted me to do for her,"

"So you had a very busy day today huh?"

The blond nodded, obviously tired from running around being Tsunade's errand boy. Sakura stroked his sideburns, earning a pleasant sigh from him, "so how was your day babe?"

She angled her head to her right and puffed her cheeks out, "well, Ibiki's still nuts about the ninja war, Ino's being… stuck up, and Anko's picking on Kiba, he screamed like a girl in class today," she giggled.

An amused grin seemed to creep it's way across Naruto's face, "and why did he do that?"

Sakura laughed a bit, "well, Anko was slapping him on the butt and teasing him, so they both ran around the room while Kiba cupped his butt and shouted at Anko to stop slapping it," she laughed at the end. Naruto joined her in that laugh.

"Shit, I wish I coulda been there to see that… woulda be funny," he nodded.

"Oh it was, especially when Kiba kept turning his body away from Anko so she would slap his butt, but actually she poofed behind him, wound her hand back and gave him a big swat, he streaked out of the school!"

Naruto just shook his head, "Anko's crazy… definitely crazy,"

That was like Anko… always picking on the big tough guys and making them scream like girls. Sakura… knew this personally from experience, being that Anko had picked on a lot of other guys in the school. After sharing another laugh, Sakura decided to tell Naruto more about the day.

She wasn't sure how to begin though, but she decided to just start off normally… if she knew how.

"Umm… Naruto, you remember today when you left the school?"

He nodded, "yeah… what about it? You didn't tell Kakashi about it, did you?"

"Ehh… well… about that,"

"You told him!" he blond gasped!

"No no no Naruto! I didn't… well… after Kakashi caught onto my lie. I told him you were sick… but Kakashi didn't believe me and… I tried but… I had to tell him, I felt so guilty lying to him Naruto… and he wouldn't believe me anyway I told it," she put her reason firmly in front of him. Naruto leaned back and stared at the ceiling.

"What about the other teachers?"

"Kakashi told them… we talked a little bit during homeroom. They wanted me to ask you… something,"

"Like what?" the blond grunted.

"They wanted me to ask you why you didn't tell them, why we didn't ask them for help,"

"Cause I don't want help… I've always done everything by myself since I was a fuckin' kid Sakura… there was no one there to do it for me… I didn't want help, I can do it myself… besides it's not their business anyway,"

Sakura placed a hand on his chest, "I asked them why they believed it was there business, and Anko told me that she didn't want us to get hurt… lose an eye, get a arm ripped off or something. She told me that they're there for us in case…"

The blond gazed into her forest green eyes, "that what Anko said?"

"Yes," she answered firmly.

"Should I believe you?" He asked. At that moment she didn't know what to think, but something inside her snapped and she smacked his chest, leaving a red mark.

"If you don't I'll punch you!" she held up her fist as it flared a bit with chakra. The blond rubbed his chest and leaned away from her. She blinked and realized what she just said and sat down on the couch with her hands folded in her lap, "I mean… yes you should, sorry, I don't know what happened,"

The blond sat back up on the couch and stared at her with his right eyebrow arched.

"You know what I'm beginning to think?"

"What?" she asked.

"You're getting' a little to big fer yo britches girl," he grinned and wrestled her to the couch before hoisting her up on his shoulders and spinning her around. She screeched happily and demanded he let go! "No way jose! You messed wit' da MAN!" he gave a playful roar as he spun around in circles. They both fell to the floor, Naruto's head spinning and she on top of him.

"Or maybe it's just because I'm around you too much,"

The blond thought for a second, seeing as it was a possibility that was impossible to deny, "hehe, well you have been fightin' back against Ino, so maybe I am giving you an influence. B'sides, Ino's pissing me off more and more now,"

"She never used to be like that… we used to be friends. But it was always her… then it kind of felt like she always got what she wanted… and I was all the way in the back. She always got to spend time with Sasuke…"

Naruto scoffed at the mere mention on his name, "fuckin' douche… I swear if I ever see that guy I'm gonna pop 'em right the fuckin' nose, the prick,"

Sakura gave him a look, and he immediately apologized for the words

"But it's true Sakura… the guy doesn't know you like I do… well, now at least, but I bet he doesn't know half the things I know about you,"

It was probably true, after all Sasuke never had shown much interest in Sakura… more like any interest whatsoever.

"Well, I guess I got the better man then, right?" She smiled and draped her arms around his neck.

"Tch, you bet! I'm, like, two bajillion times better'n him! You see this muscle?" Naruto pumped his arm and chuckled, "I'll put his fat head right there and crush it like a fuckin' peanut!" He slammed his arm shut, it looked like a guillotine almost by how Sakura imagined it. She giggled and smoothed her hands over him. He purred and beseeched her for a belly rub. She obliged, and as son as she began she got him twisting his body around, like the ways, that of an animal would do when trying to get comfortable.

To add to the humorous moment Sakura began speaking things like, "good boy," and "who's a big boy, who's a big boy!"

"Oh it's definitely me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-eeeeeeeee" he jutted his tongue out, panting. Sakura laughed, she always wondered what made Naruto like this! It was cute in a way, but also so entertaining! Well, she always found normality boring… and often found REALITY boring. With what Naruto was displaying to her during this moment, compared to how she had felt long ago, she could proudly shout she was enjoying her life better than before!

After a bit of rough-housing, they enjoyed a nice, silent, R and R on the couch. There wasn't a T.V. still… although Naruto was hoping to buy a nicer one, since the other one he had sucked ass.

The blond had his feet propped up. The couch reclined, and Sakura used his body as her own means of comfort. She thought of it as a sort of bonding time they were sharing. Her head was nuzzled up into his neck, her arms wrapped securely around his torso, you'd probably have to chop her arms off to pry her from the blond. Naruto had closed his eyes for a moment, resting his arms behind his head. Sakura had fallen asleep… the rhythm of his beating heart had lulled her into a state of complete comfort. They were both tired after a long and dreadful, freezing, day.

Naruto found himself dozing off a bit. Well, they had been up longer than usual on nights, cleaning the apartment up whenever they could. With nothing but the sound of the wind howling and the rattling of the windows, it was peaceful.

Both of them didn't budge for a good 30 minutes, until Naruto's body shifted, waking Sakura up.

"I was sleeping…" she groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry babe," the blond whispered and shifted his body again to where he was comfortable.

Sakura groaned, "great… now I lost my comfort zone…" the pinkette shuffled her body so that it fell in line with his, "great, now I'm hungry, but I don't want to get up…"

The blond only chuckled, "what'cha hungry for?" he stretched and yawn, scratching his neck.

"I don't know… maybe I'll just have a carrot… or something," she nuzzled her head in between his pecs and took a deep breath.

"I think I just got a natural high," Sakura spoke muffled. The blond's eyes shot open and he looked down at her.

"…you serious?"

She giggled, "yeah…"

"Heh, I probably smell like weed eh?" He joked.

"Nope… But I feel good right now," she closed her eyes and hugged his torso. He was still baffled… how the fuck could she get a natural high from sniffing him!

He shook his head and felt a need to stretch his legs. With her still attached to his body like a koala bear to a eucalyptus tree he walked into the kitchen and grabbed himself a glass of water. He held the glass away from him and looked down at her.

"Anytime you thinking about letting go?"

She groaned, "but you're so warm…" she muffled through his body, "and I'm cold,"

The blond shrugged and drank the rest of the water before placing the glass in the sink. He had to pry her off, she stuck to him like a piece of week old gum on the bottom of a shoe. The rosette just walked behind him and hitched a ride on his back, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist while wrapping her arms around his torso like a piece of curling ribbon. He felt like he was carrying a koala backpack.

"What sounds good to you babe?" the blond nudged her from behind, she lazily glanced up. He had grabbed a few ramen flavors from the cupboard. She stare at them blankly, her mind seemingly out cold before she decided to say something out of irritation, "chicken…" she then lay her head down again. Naruto shrugged, taking a pot from the bottom cupboard and filled it with water before placing it on the stove and turning on the heat.

"Heeeey, wake up sleepy head…" the blond shook her leg, only to receive a groan from her, "dinner's gonna be ready REEEEAAALLL quick, so wakey wakey,"

She didn't respond, and he shrugged and walked over to the couch and sat down and leaned back. Sadly his plan didn't work when he heard her beginning to snore. The blond sweat-dropped and waited for a few minutes.

The water had come to a boil, and he pried Sakura off his body and went to check on it. Sakura opened her eyes, realizing her heater blanket, natural high inducing boyfriend had gone to check the ramen. The rosette snuggled into the couch where he had been.

In the kitchen, Naruto had dropped the noodles in the water and had begun to stir them around under they became nice and soft. There was always something he'd wanted to try when fixing ramen though. Getting one of those bowls in which you put the ramen in the bowl and scolding hot water was poured in before placing the lid on it and letting it sit.

He'd ALWAYS wanted to try that! Once the noodles had softened he extracted to bowls from the cupboard and poured the seasoning in. It was low sodium seasoning this time, which made him shrug. So long as his tummy was happy he was all good.

"Oh baby!" he called, "suppers ready!" the blond seated himself at the table. Sakura caught the scent of the ramen and stood up. She looked like a zombie the way she walked, though finally composing herself a bit. Grabbing her chop-sticks the rosette began to eat. Naruto had finished his meal by that time. He watched her slowly eat, but then noticed her obviously becoming sleepy, the way she held her chop-sticks improperly like a stick, how her eyes were heavy. She slowly chewed her food, and Naruto began to wonder why she was so tired.

Maybe she was full.

"Are you full babe?"

She nodded as her head bobbed a little bit. Naruto moved the bowl of ramen away from her and finished it. After he washed the dishes he found Sakura knocked out on the couch.

"Awe…" he smiled and strolled over to her. Naruto leaned down and kissed her before carrying her off bridal style to the bathroom. He washed her up and brushed her teeth. He undressed her before placing her in the bed. Naruto walked back into the bathroom to do his own business. When he returned, Naruto saw Sakura sitting up in bed, awake. To say the least he was surprised, "hey baby, when'd you wake up?" he greeted scratching the back of his head.

"I guess you went ahead and washed me up right?" she asked.

The blond nodded and climbed into bed with her, leaning back into the mattress, "yeah, hope you don' mind,"

She shook her head and lay her head on his chest. There was a silence before Sakura thought of a few things that she meant to talk about to him.

"Naruto,"

"Hmm?

"When I was talking with Kakashi-sensei and the others, you know what they told me?"

"What?"

"Well," they both sat up and she looked at him earnestly, "you know that, being nineteen you are able to… well, drop school now, I hope you knew that," she began. The blond arched his brow.

"I can do that?" he thought for a moment, "dun' sound like a bad idea," he leaned back and placed his hands behind his head and chuckled.

She furrowed her brows and sighed, "but we don't want you to… they all said-"

"I'm a horrible student?"

"NO!" she smacked his chest, "they still want you in school! Even though your marks are… below average they still like you as a student Naruto! Kiba and the others really like you as a friend!" there was a mass of determination in her eyes, "I love you and, if you hadn't shown up in school, my life would be a living… erm…-"

"Hell?" The blond spoke up for her. She smiled and nodded back in response.

"Yes. Please stay with me Naruto, I want you and I to do this together… at least try your best this next semester, I'll help you study for tests!"

Naruto shifted his eyes away from her for a moment before looking back at her, "I don't think even studying will help Sakura, I'm just not meant for school Y'know," he huffed a sigh and flicked her hair behind her ears with a handsome smile, "I don't really know if I'll be in school next semester anyway, now that I know I can just drop it and save myself the stress n' stuff,"

She furrowed her eyebrows and looked down, "But I can help you," her eyes beseeched him. She wanted him to stay badly.

"I know you do babe, I really do. But right now, I'm sorta goin' against the whole idea… we'll talk about it a lil' later okay?" he reasoned with her, and she agreed to drop the subject, if only he promised her he would think about it. Of course he obliged, it made her somewhat happier.

A few minutes passed, and the Yondaime's face popped in her mind causing her to gasp!

"What now?" Naruto sighed, hoping it wasn't another drama.

"Do you know the Yondaime?" Sakura asked. Naruto blinked for a moment.

"…sorta… why?" He scratched the back of his head as she got a closer look at him.

"Did you know that you look exactly like the Yondaime!" she was sort of ecstatic about the whole thing for some reason. Naruto rubbed his left cheek with his finger and sweat-dropped.

"Nope… had no idea. Am I special or somethin'?" he questioned.

She shrugged, "but isn't it interesting? You have the looks, the hair, and the facial features of the Yondaime that are almost exact! What if he's, like, your dad or something! Or maybe he's a relative of yours!"

Naruto arched his brow, "I dunno… what's so great about this dude?"

Sakura face palmed and dragged the palm of her hand down her face slowly, "He was a great ninja in the Great Ninja War, so Ibiki said. He ha the ability to teleport to locations in the blink of an eye!"

Naruto sat up straight, obviously interested in this part, "really? How?"

"It's called the _"Flying Thunder God"_ technique. It uses a special seal in which can be attached to anything. Thus, the Yondaime could teleport to any location using it! Even to enemies!"

Naruto thought for a moment, _'Wow… I never thought there'd be a jutsu like that before… makes me wanna learn it,' _Amidst his thoughts he thought he had heard something deep within his conscience, like a little man speaking to him. He whisked it off and looked at Sakura again, "wow, sounds really cool thar Sakky-chan! Really cool,"

Sakura calmed down after a while and yawned. There were a few other things that she wanted to tell him about, but she found herself feeling tired again. They both laid down on the bed and relaxed, and soon after fell asleep.

_*Inside Naruto's conscience*_

"_I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE HE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT ME DAMMIT!" _Minato spazzed! Knowing the fact that the blond had no knowledge of being an heir of him!

"**Like I saaaaid, DUMBASS GENE!" **Kyuubi abruptly shouted.

"_SHUT UP YOU FUCKIN' FUR-BALL!" _Minato pointing in rage, _"AT LEAST I SEALED YOUR ASS!"_

"**DUMBASS GENE!" **Kyuubi thundered.

"_SEALED YOUR FUCKING ASS IN THAT CAGE!" _The blond roared. They bickered back and forth until a loud voice thundered from nowhere.

"_KYUUBI! SHUT. THE. FUCK. UUUUPP! I TRYIN'A FUCKING SLEEP HERE! IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP I'M GONNA __**KICK YOUR FUCKING ASS!" **_The area shook with Naruto's intense rage. The fox sweat-dropped at the threat and laid down inside his cell.

Minato shuddered a bit, he hoped Naruto wouldn't resort to that. But it was funny nonetheless.

"_Hurr hurr, my son just threatened to kick your aaaasssss…" _

"**Shut up ass-hole," **

They still, however, bickered back and forth towards each other silently. It would be a long night, but Minato couldn't care less, even though he was still upset about Naruto having no knowledge about him… and of course, about the Uchiha problem. Which he was sure would worsen… it was a gut feeling.

* * *

_DONE! Alright kiddies *Cheeky grin*_ _I'm not going to be able to write again for a while, I usually start the next chapter a day after I post. But anyway, I'm going to update "Scarlet Fever" and "Demon of Konoha Castle" so sit tight okay? _


End file.
